RWBY : DCD
by DCD10unite
Summary: Kyle Morgan was chosen to become the next Kamen Rider Decade, having survived his unpleasant childhood. He must prepare himself to combat the great darkness that will befall upon the World of Remnant, accompanied by his fellow Huntsmen, Huntresses and Riders. Entrusted with the power of the legends, he has to write his own and become one himself.
1. Chapter 1 : The Next DCD

Chapter 1 : The Next DCD

 **Disclaimer : I do not own both Kamen Rider and RWBY as they belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

 _Remnant, a world of grim tales unlike ours._

 _A world of unimaginable feat between technology and magic._

 _Despite its bustling civilization, grim creatures lurk among them, leaving chaos at their wake._

 _In order to defend people from these creatures, several warriors known as huntsmen and huntresses are trained to their best, fulfilling various quests while trying to uncover the truth of the said creatures._

 _However, a huge darkness is coming towards them, and a much darker plot has been set in motion._

 _The world of remnant will need more than everything they had._

 _They will need warriors unlike them either._

 _Warriors of justice and freedom._

 _And one man will pass through the odds to join the fray._

 _The one with the name feared by the darkness itself._

 _Savior and destroyer._

 _Decade._

* * *

In the midst of a bustling metropolitan city, several men and women were either walking or driving their vehicles, each were on their own businesses. Some were using their cell phones or talking directly about almost everything. Daily lives, office works, you name it. As it implied, those things had been etched deeply on its whole society.

The story started with one simple young man who was looking for a job.

The man had just finished college in his own mid-19's state, wearing his usual and favorite attire. He adorned a black jacket with some pink lines and a navy shirt underneath. Along with it were dark brown cargo pants and a pair of black sneakers.

He always felt that his outfit style was trendy and comfy enough, yet some of his college mates said otherwise. He also had a fair-skin complexion and a tidy, yet a bit scruffy short black hair.

Because he hadn't been thinking much about his future job, he was left confused on his own. Not every company wanted to hire someone from an international relations majoring despite its prestige. Even diplomat positions had its own rivalry. All, except the only small job that he needed in order to survive his lame and monotonous life at the time.

Which is why, Kyle Morgan felt that he needed to find a part-time job, in which he was willingly going to do.

* * *

Inside an unknown room, his portrait was displayed by a pink screen displayed by some sort of a mysterious device. It appeared that he was being watched by several people who were present in the room. All of their looks were covered by the shadows. Among them, one figure spoke,

"It seems that he's the one that we should look for."

* * *

As the daylight bathed the city brightly, Kyle was walking down the street on his way to a nearby market to buy his own needs. While doing so, he also saw this as an opportunity to employ for a job, seeing that a 24/7 market is the easiest way to make money there. Though it's not as much as what most people expect to be, but still enough to make for living nonetheless.

Suddenly, he heard a scruffle in an alley nearby. Curious, Kyle went into the alley only to find a bunch of delinquents rounding up a girl who turned out to be his senior college mate. She was shoulder-long black haired, wearing black glasses and a white short dress carrying her own bag, which was a target for the delinquents' 'payday'.

Kyle stepped in to face the delinquents and help his friend in need.

"Something wrong here?" Kyle asked, with his voice raised.

"Nothing to see here, kid!" the delinquent leader shouted.

"Really? How could I not see you guys rounding her up, not to mention hearing her countless disagreements to your terms and did I just hear someone said about having fun? A lady like her should be treated well, don't you think? Well, I gotta say your approach is a _faulty_ one. " Kyle replied in displeasure.

"You got a problem with that kid?" a delinquent stepped closer to Kyle, threatening him.

"I could say the same for you." Kyle replied firmly, glaring at the delinquent without flinching.

"Get him!" The delinquent ordered his men to round up Kyle.

Seeing one of them tried to sucker punch him, Kyle went under him and punched him right on the gut while suddenly he was punched on the back. Kyle decided to ignore the pain and keep trading hits with the other delinquents while he was either being punched or kicked himself. He was also glad that his martial arts trainings were paid off, seeing that he needed such skills to defend anyone from those cronies.

All the way back, he had become a walking punching bag for the bullies that he met. He mostly got good scores in every class that he was in, as he was always been taught that studying is the key to the future. Unfortunately, he was never taught to face different people, either good… or bad. Which is why, his innocence was always being used by the bullies for their own gain. As the time goes, he grew up by despising them, despite his helplessness.

However, he found his hope from someone that he met. He was a friend that he never had before, who always supported him at dire times other than his parents. He could beat up every crony that tried to round him up, making himself as the top boy in the class. He was also popular among the girls. That fateful day made both of them best friends, and it slowly built Kyle's confidence in facing his life. Heck, he even invited him to join a martial arts club, too.

As he shifted back to reality, the fight still ensued, the pain kept getting heavier and much more difficult to ignore until Kyle kneeled and panted heavily due to the exhaustion. The same also went to the delinquents.

"Had enough, kid?" one of the delinquent taunted.

The girl rushed to Kyle, trying to pry off the delinquents.

"That's enough! One step closer and I'll call the police!" threatened the girl while holding her cell phone up.

"Linda…" Kyle called out her name.

"Oh, how cute you are. Think that's gonna scare us out?" the girl slightly flinched by one of the delinquent's taunt.

"Actually, I'm not done yet. 'cause I still have my super move." Kyle said while getting his feet back up.

"Kyle! Don't be stupid!" Linda whispered to him.

"I'm not." Kyle said bluntly.

As the delinquents stepped closer, Kyle smirked, preparing for his so-called "super move".

"WHAT'S THAT!?" Kyle shouted while pointing at his own direction.

Hearing Kyle's words, the delinquents looked behind them, only to find nothing but the busy city street, and when they turned to their victims, they only saw nothing but outlines of their last position, which only means one thing.

They ran away.

"FIND THEM!" enraged, the delinquent leader roared to his lackeys to find Kyle and Linda. They went through several steps and turns from alley to another, which resulted nothing in finding them.

* * *

Kyle and Linda managed to get away from the delinquents after what almost felt like eternity due to Kyle's own injured state, which almost made him barely walking and needed to be helped by Linda. They finally took rest in a public cafeteria, with Linda offered Kyle a chocolate milkshake.

"Seriously, Kyle? Your 'super move' idea is running away?" Linda deadpanned.

"The important thing is that you're okay. I can handle a few bruises here." Kyle replied, slightly flinched from his pain.

"The fact that you're bruised is what hurted me the most, Kyle." Said Linda.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I did it on my own will. At least that's what he always did to me back then." Kyle said, referring to someone in particular.

Linda sighed, "Look, I know Nathan's accident is still in your mind. It's a good thing that you're being a lot of helpful and all, but getting yourself in harm's way isn't gonna help you a lot."

True, Nathan had been his inspiration in moving forward. He had always been a role model for the young Kyle Morgan. Because of him, cronies don't stand a chance against him anymore. It was the most memorable moment that he ever had in his life, until that day. Nathan was about to attend his scholarship abroad, but the plane he was in mysteriously disappeared at the time. He was reported dead by the mass media 2 days after his departure, with the plane wreckage found in the forests.

This broke him further, but his loss was also the one which made him committed in helping others in need. The problem is, his commitment also brought himself into troubles every time he took an extreme measure in doing it. Take the earlier fight as an example.

"I can handle it, Linda." Kyle said bluntly.

"This isn't some kind of comic book superhero tale. You could even get yourself hospitalized, or as much as I don't wanna say it, killed." Linda warned.

"I have to be strong, Linda. I had lived a life as a bully target for a long time. Nathan did so much to help me. It's time for me to return him a favor." Kyle replied.

"Well, beating them up, getting them hospitalized and getting yourself suspended for a week isn't the answer. Even if it's for standing up against them." Linda reminded Kyle's past doings.

"Those scums had it coming. They should never bully anyone from the start. I'm sorry if I had you worried Linda, but I'm still with my own commitment." He stated firmly.

Linda had been a sister figure to Kyle ever since Nathan left. She was the closest girl to Nathan by the time he went to college. Kyle was also the one who always teased them about their relationship, which unexpectedly helped them confess their feelings to each other. His death broke her too, but she was far worried about Kyle, knowing his past from what her boyfriend had told. She also witnessed Kyle's change in helping people to the extreme, much to both of her gratitude and worries.

Knowing that the arguments were going nowhere, Linda decided to move on to another topic, knowing that Kyle is surely thick-headed when being talked about it, but deep down, she knew that Kyle was a good man nonetheless. His selflessness and kindness were his best traits that he always greeted everyone with smile. At least those traits were what kept Kyle somewhat likeable.

She was quiet for a moment before starting to talk again, "So! Uhh….. have you been thinking about your job?" Linda asked.

"I was about to employ myself to Hikari market nearby, until I saw you being rounded up by them." Kyle replied.

"I see…." Linda muttered.

"Don't worry, since I made an appointment before, I'm sure they'll expect me to turn up today. They usually tend to not care about the exact time, so you can say that I still have my chance today." Kyle brightened up.

"Well, that's such a progress, then." Linda smiled back.

"Oh, anyway, I should be going by now, my mom can't wait to serve me her lunch. Not to mention paper works here and there." She said, after she looked at her phone displaying her received message.

"Okay, see you around then." Kyle waved at her.

"Just stay out of trouble, okay?" she said before walking away.

"I'll try." Kyle replied.

* * *

After resting for a while, Kyle took his way to Hikari market while also pondering about what Linda said earlier. Was he being brash the whole time? Has he been hurting himself? Has he even moved on from Nathan's death? Several thoughts alike came to his mind until he decided to clear them away as moment goes by, until he finally arrived at his destination.

"Excuse me, may I talk to the manager here?" Kyle asked the store clerk.

The clerk was a man in his 25's with an almost similar hairstyle with Kyle, a tidy and a bit scruffy black hair. He was wearing a black short-sleeved buttoned shirt with some pink linings as the market's uniform. He was also wearing black pants and a pair of black shoes. Along with the uniform was a name tag pin with "YUSUKE" written on it.

"Oh, you must be the intern then. Yusuke, by the way." Yusuke replied kindly.

"Kyle Morgan, nice to meet you." Kyle replied as he shook his hand with Yusuke.

"I'll call him out for you. Please wait for a second." Yusuke said, replied by Kyle's nod.

"Tsukasa! The guest is here!" he called out to the manager, Tsukasa.

"Be right there!" Tsukasa shouted.

The man, Tsukasa finally came out from one of the shop rows to meet Kyle. He looked a bit older than the clerk with dark brown hair, wearing the same uniform attire as Yusuke. Along with the uniform was a name tag pin with his own name written, all in bigger case alphabet and underlined. Below the underline was a word "MANAGER", implying his position in the market.

"Shall I take you to my office?" Tsukasa asked.

"Lead the way, please." Kyle replied with a smile.

Tsukasa led Kyle to the backdoor which led them to the storage. It kept many store products like cosmetics, foods, magazines and bath kits. There was also stairs that finally led Kyle to Tsukasa's office. As they sat down, they begin their talk.

After some introductions and small talks, they were already halfway to the agreement.

"Okay-okay, so, you're saying that you had a fight with delinquents to stand up for your senior who was rounded up by them an hour ago?" Tsukasa asked, trying to summarize Kyle's reason for being an hour late from the appointed schedule. Oddly, he was smiling a bit.

"Yes it is?" Kyle confirmed, wondering where this story will go.

"And your "super move" is... pfft….. running away?" Tsukasa asked again while about to burst his laughter.

"Umm…. is there anything you find funny,sir?" Kyle wondered.

"That's what's funny here!" Tsukasa finally laughed, which left Kyle simply smiled in wonder seeing his laughter.

"Oh, and what did you said back there? "WHAT'S THAT"!? " Tsukasa sure can't hold up his laughter while mimicking Kyle's gesture to escape.

"Whelp, looks like I'm the comedian here." Kyle laughed at himself.

"Tsukasa, please. You have an intern right here!" a female employee called out to Tsukasa while showing up at the office's door.

The female employee was 2 years younger than Tsukasa. She was wearing a magenta cap with a long straight black hair underneath. While wearing a similar uniform shirt, she was also wearing a black skirt and her whole uniform is covered with a black apron with magenta lines. Along with it is a name tag pin with "NATSUMI" written on it.

"I'm sorry, but he acts like this sometimes. Kyle Morgan isn't it? I'm Natsumi, pleased to meet you." Natsumi apologized to Kyle while she was introducing herself .

"Likewise. Anyway, it's okay. It's not like I'm gonna be kicked out for this right?"Kyle replied.

"Well, good luck for your job then." Natsumi cheered, offered Kyle a handshake, in which he accepted.

She then turned to Tsukasa. "And if you stop the laughter and act professionally right now, I'll gladly leave this room." She said firmly.

"HAHAHA! Ah….ah….okay-okay….whooo…!" Tsukasa panted while calming himself down.

"Good." Natsumi said as she closed the door and walked away.

After adjusting their composure, They finally continued their talk.

"Okay, now where were we?" Tsukasa wondered while cleaning his throat.

"You know what, Kyle? That's what I like about you. You willingly stepped in to help those in need despite all of the odds, well, aside the beating ups part. Say, what drives you in doing so, if I don't mind asking it?" asked Tsukasa.

"Well, I had a friend of mine who had been my role model for this whole time. His name's Nathan Hamilton. He always stood up for me whenever my parents couldn't. He also helped me built my confidence in life. That's why I like to help people, as much as how he always did."

"I see. How long have you two knew each other?" he asked.

"Since kindergarten. We met again when we went to college."

"Well, say no more. You're in." Tsukasa accepted Kyle on the job.

"Really? Just…. like that?" Kyle wondered.

"You know, people with such traits are considered to be… rare nowadays. I've seen many people with various traits and such, but I haven't seen one with a strong commitment and maybe, a chivalry in this city. That's until I meet you now."

"You could've applied for this job earlier before, and yet, you decided to delay it even for an hour just to help someone who was rounded up by bullies. Most people would've ignored it like it's none of their business. You took the risks to ensure the victim's safety no matter the costs. Which is why, I choose you as the right person for this job." Tsukasa explained his reason.

"I…. thank you sir. I won't let you down." Kyle accepted the offer.

"All your needs for this job will be send to you tomorrow, and as for your first day as a part-time employee, your work time will be informed soon." Tsukasa informed.

"Okay then."

As they both shake their hands, Tsukasa said, "Trust me, you're going to like it here, and I'm sure that Nathan will be proud of what you did this whole time."

"Thank you. I won't let you down either."Kyle assured.

* * *

Soon, the city was covered by the night and city lights. Inside the market, Tsukasa, Yusuke and Natsumi gathered in the cashier to discuss about their new employee.

"Is the new version ready?"

"All systems are fully operational, combat and spec data uploads are complete and what's left is just a field test-" Yusuke informed.

"-And something that we need to reassure. Are you certain that Kyle is worthy of this?" Natsumi asked.

Tsukasa was silent for a moment before he he finally confirmed, "He'll be a perfect fit."

"Guess there's no denying it then." Yusuke sighed with a smile.

"That's Tsukasa." Natsumi smiled back.

* * *

The next day finally arrived as Kyle prepared for his first day as a market employee. He had cleaned himself up, mauled his breakfast and clothed in his casual attire. Just as he expected, he heard his doorbell ringing, opened the door to reveal Yusuke in his employee uniform.

"Candygram."

"Hey! Yusuke isn't it?" Kyle greeted.

"Here's your needs that Tsukasa mentioned. Hope you enjoy your first day on the job." Yusuke smiled, giving Kyle the package.

"Why, thank you then." Kyle replied, humbly accepting it.

"Oh, and Kyle, there's something I should tell you, too."

"Fire away." Kyle wondered.

Yusuke took a deep breath before saying it. "Whatever you do in your life, and whatever decisions that you made, it defines who you are. But what's more important, is people's smiles. They are the key for one to live on. No matter what you do, their smiles will determine your destiny other than yourself."

"You must protect those smiles, Kyle. That way you can be a man you always wanted the whole time. A selfless man with a noble heart that strives in the path of righteousness. Isn't it right, Kyle?"

"Like a chivalrous knight in shining armor, eh? I know it's fairy tale-ish, but believe it or not, yeah. That's what I always wanted." Kyle said, replied by Yusuke's cheerful smile.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind, Yusuke." Kyle assured him.

"That's what I like to hear. And be sure not to lose yourself along the way, alright?" reminded Yusuke.

"I won't." Kyle said as they waved for a goodbye.

* * *

After the conversation ended, Kyle sat on his couch in the living room. He proceeded to open the package that was wrapped in a brown paper wrap. When he opened it, he was surprised that the box didn't contain his uniform, but it's an odd looking device instead.

It was a white pearl palm-sized box with a large glass arc on its center and a small green orb on the top of the circle. On its sides was two metal plates with three small circles in each plates and on the top edge is a rectangular metal with "DECADE" written on it. What's odder is that he noticed 9 strange symbols circling around the arc, something that he may require more explanations with.

"What does this thing have to do with my work anyway?" Kyle wondered.

As Kyle put it on the table nearby, he took the device out from the box. He looked at its details trying to figure something out from it. But after a few moments he touched it, the arc suddenly glowed brightly.

"Okay, that's new…" Kyle wondered again, staring at the glowing red arc.

As it glowed brightly, it started to give Kyle many visions of several armored figures, each had varying designs from one another. It also gave him names, battles and several things that he needed more explanation on, until it finally gave him one name.

Kamen Rider.

* * *

"Oww…. That felt weird." Kyle groaned.

Kyle suddenly found himself lying on the ground, still holding his device. He woke up and realized that he was in the middle of a forest's open ground. He looked at his surroundings only to see trees and bushes. It was already dark, but he could still see thanks to the moonlight.

But one thing was bothering him when he looked up at the light source. How can the moon be shattered? He never saw something like that in his lifetime, which he decided to keep it aside for another story. Right now, he needed to focus on finding a civillized place. A city or village he hoped.

"Deca… driver?" He wondered as he processed the visions he had earlier. It also gave him some descriptions of his gear, the Decadriver. It was said to be containing power beyond his thoughts, and out of this world that is.

He decided to process more thoughts by remembering the words like, 'Henshin', 'Driver Belt', 'Shocker' and such as he proceeded to find a civillized place, until he noticed a presence of a black creature nearby. It was soon revealed to be a werewolf-like creature with a mask on its face.

"A werewolf? That's new." Kyle muttered.

Kyle soon noticed that he wasn't only ambushed by one, but a pack of Beowolves. He counted seven of them present in the 'arena'. As Kyle dusted his hands, he proceeded to use the device.

The tension kept rising as Kyle kept asking himself, "What do I do?" then suddenly, he came to a realization that the device he was holding was actually a belt. He tried to calm himself down as he also tried to figure a way out.

"Alright, now let's see what this _glorified_ tuxedo can do."

Kyle placed the device on his buckle, making its belt strap to bind itself to his waist. As he already equipped his gear, another device appeared on its left waist. It's a thick metallic white box with some kind a tube on its side. It also had a black stripe with a symbol of a pink barcode-like Mask in the middle of it.

"Okay, here we go."

After he pulled the metallic plates of the driver to turn its middle part clockwise, Kyle opened the Ride Booker to reveal an album of stacked cards. He took the front one to reveal a picture of a figure in Magenta helmet. It had a pair of green visors and it looked like that five black 'cards' were stuck on it, forming 'lines' and horns for the helmet. It also had a yellow gem on its middle horn.

Kyle held the card to the front, pointing at his enemies. He glared at them and flipped his card before inserting it to his driver belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

As the belt announced the word, a hologram of its word appeared in front of the driver and a repetitive stand by sound was played to prepare for its next sequence. Kyle and the Beowolves suddenly felt a shift of power, even Kyle could see that they are trembled slightly, seemingly a bit terrified by its power.

"This power…. It handles like a dream!" Kyle smirked at his own condition as he gripped his right hand tightly.

"HENSHIN!"

After he chanted the word, Kyle pushed the metallic sides back to its original position along with the middle part, closing the Driver belt. Announcing its next sequence, a new hologram was displayed with a word according to how its sounded.

 **DECADE!**

Nine spectral shadows formed a line on both of Kyle's sides, each with a symbol on its middle. The shadows soon merged to Kyle one by one as he was enveloped with materializing armor parts followed by mechanical screechings starting from its waist forming from the torso to the thighs, legs, arms, shoulder pads and finally forming the helmet.

The full-body armor had an 'X' shaped black line with white outlines along from its right shoulder pad to its chestpiece. It was a bit bulky but still looked that it matched Kyle's body posture. Its color was plain black and grey at first along with white on its inner arms and legs, except for its green visors.

Several black 'cards' appeared from the driver, flying towards the Beowolves' positions and flailed rapidly, harming any nearby ones for a while. After fending them off a bit, the 'cards' soon flew towards Kyle's head. He surprised and flinched a bit at this but he barely got the time to blink. It turned out that the 'cards' only attached to form the helmet's horns like the picture in his card without hitting his own head.

"Whew, I thought that was gonna hurt…." Kyle relieved, only to be interrupted by a strange sensation on his neck's back.

"Aaargh…! okay, what's this…!?"

It turned out that it only lasted a few seconds. As it was finally gone, he opened his eyes to see what seems to be an HUD:

 **USER IDENTIFICATION COMPLETE**

 **NEURAL SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE**

 **COMBAT DATA UPLOAD COMPLETE**

 **ARMOR SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL**

 **KAMEN RIDER DECADE V2.0 :**

 **ONLINE**

"Kamen Rider Decade, Cool." He mused.

The HUD soon displayed Kyle a few things like, radar, armor integrity, time, even it also identified the Beowolves as the targets, which also marked as red dots on the radar. It was soon followed by some of its grey parts turned into magenta.

Kyle took a deep breath, feeling the sensation of wearing his new 'tuxedo'. He felt what's like a surge of power entering his body that made him felt new, powerful, stronger and faster than he ever had before. As his visors glowed along with a dim on the small yellow gem, he could hear that his armor's engines were roaring in activation. He went to his fighting stance, ready to take on his assailants.

Kyle Morgan, now in the armor, claimed himself as Kamen Rider Decade.

"Okay, now let's Tango." Decade grinned, gesturing at the Beowolves to come at him.

When the first one charged at Decade, he readied his fist and flung it at his target's gut, delivering his first strike, and his 'first blood'. The Beowolf flew back meters far as it broke several trees before finally stopping at a tree, cracking its trunk for a bit.

"Whoa, never knew it packed a wallop like that." Kyle said

Thinking that it wasn't enough, he decided to charge his fists with more power by clenching them tightly, feeling another power surge flowing to them. As two other Beowolves proceeded to attack, he delivered several hard punches to one of them before doing an uppercut to its chin, sending it mid air with him jumping a few feets higher than the creature to deliver a harder blow on it. He used his right foot to send it back to the ground in higher velocity, caving the Beowolf's torso before it turned into dust, leaving nothing behind. Not even a drip of blood.

"Odd. It doesn't even leave any flesh." Decade muttered his thoughts.

The other Beowolf went to attack him from behind. Decade was warned by the armor's radar system alarm in which he responded by grabbing and throwing the Grimm to a nearby tree. He dashed to it as soon as it landed on the tree, reinforced by its armor's spring attachments on its joints, making him dashed faster than a normal human. He delivered a single right hand punch to its head at a breakneck speed, shattering its head along with caving the trunk behind it.

He was also warned that the Beowolf he first attacked came back to him. He pulled his stucked right arm quickly to elbow the Grimm's skull before turning at it to slam it down by grabbing its head, spinning for the ground slam and finally ripped its head off forcefully. It also turned into a dust alongside its dead body.

Now what's left is that he still got four who were 'clawing' at him. As they surrounded him, Decade went to check on his Ride Booker, preparing its next function. He detached the device from his waist and pulled the black handle a bit, revealing its new function as a gun, followed by the HUD displaying target marks on the Beowolves. He fired several laser blasts at them before proceeding at the two of them, delivering several punches and kicks followed by gun blasts either in long range or at a point blank range for reinforced close encounters.

After he managed to corner them, he pulled out a card from the device with a picture of him in the armor shooting laser rounds along with four spectral projections of his weapon. He opened his driver to insert the card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

Decade charged his weapon with the laser's energy and aimed at the two Beowolves, firing more powerful rounds to them followed by not only four, but dozens of moving pink spectral guns, all aimed on the same targets. He kept firing at them before finally exploding into black dusts.

He then pulled the handle following the direction of its black line and it unfolded a carbon and a silver sharp blade, turning the weapon to its sword mode. He went to the other Beowolf on his left and slashed it for a few times. Sparks flew from the bruised creature as he pulled another card, with a picture of him holding his sword while its edge glowing in magenta, along with some after-images of his sword. He inserted it to his driver.

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

As his sword's sharp edge glowed in magenta, Decade slashed the creature in 'X' shape as it exploded. Finally, he went "mano-e-'Grimm'o" with the last Beowolf standing. He went to slash the Beowolf, but surprisingly, it caught the sword before throwing Kyle to a tree, knocking him far enough for the Grimm to charge at him.

"Did… did he just… read my moves?" Decade groaned from his pain.

Decade tried to get his feet back up as the Beowolf charged closer. Just when he was at his loss of ideas, he noticed a crack from the trunk that came from his 'first blood'. He used his sword to slice the tree's trunk in an almost clean cut and went behind the tree.

"HEY! YOU!" Decade shouted at the creature, making it stop in wonder.

"HASTA LA VISTA, FREAKSHOW!"

Decade pushed the tree at the Grimm's direction in full force, and when it noticed, the creature tried to move away, but it's too late. It was pummeled by the fallen tree before finally turned into dusts, thus, ending Decade's fight.

"And… Timber" he finished.

* * *

"Now that it's wrapped up, time to find some residence."

Decade continued to search for any life signs using his armor's GPS. He was also notified that it was being linked up to something called CCT instead of a satellite. As he wondered what the CCT is, the HUD displayed it as an acronym of 'Cross-Continental Transmitter' and a picture of it as a tower containing a giant crystal as its core energy. It also informed that the civilization had yet to reach the outer space as the crystals were unable to operate outside of Remnant's atmosphere, which is the reason why they didn't have satellites and used the CCT as the replacement.

"I wonder how someone managed to pull it off." He mused.

Decade powered his armor down by opening the driver to take out his Kamen ride card before closing it. He then put his card back to Ride Booker and his armor sparked out and dematerialized itself, cancelling his transformation. Finally, the belt straps released itself and went back to its main position as he pulled the Driver out from his waist.

Kyle took a deep breath after the fight, continuing to find his objective. The Driver's arc suddenly dimmed as it detected something, with Kyle assuming it as nearby life signs. As he proceeded to the location, a grey curtain-like portal appeared before him as it revealed a motorbike in black and white with some magenta on its top. The vehicle's appearance resembled his Decade armor with yellow headlights and black horns.

"Sweet…" Kyle mused.

He looked at his driver again to see a holographic text :

 **MACHINE DECADER : OPERATIONAL**

Its engine had already started as the portal disappeared. Kyle got on the bike and pulled the gas to roar its engine. He was amused that he even got the bike in the first place.

"Alright, now let's go for a ride."

Kyle began to ride his bike to his goal and parts unknown, knowing that from this point, he'd need everything he can get to survive his journey. The night was still young as the shattered moon shined brightly in the sky's black tint.

Kyle noticed that he had become more than just a store clerk. He had fought those ravenous creatures, with him clad in armor. He had become a warrior with the safety of the world in his hands, which he had yet to know.

He had become a Kamen Rider.

* * *

Back in front of Kyle's apartment door, Yusuke called Tsukasa out to report the recent event.

"Tsukasa, he's in Remnant now." Yusuke reported.

Tsukasa, accompanied by Natsumi, appeared from the alleys as he smiled upon hearing the report, "Good, it's time to go too, then."

"I hope we made the right choice. He could've led to a normal life here." Natsumi worried.

"As much as I wanted it too, that new driver is an enigma. Its power source created a... 'consciousness' to choose it's user. Whether he liked it or not, the fate of Remnant… and maybe the whole world, rests on his hands too." Tsukasa said.

The man had been thinking about his decision towards the young Kyle Morgan. He was indeed a good man, but no one knows where his decisions will lead to. His willingness and his commitment of helping those in need were also filled with bitter past towards those who wronged him. This is where the difference between justice and vengeance is like that of a thin rope.

A man of noble cause, yet an unpredictable one.

A fine warrior indeed, but a brutal one from an unpleasant origin.

A hope that everyone needed, but a chaos if not handled properly.

A savior and a destroyer.

"Then it's our job to guide him whenever it's needed." Yusuke said.

"We still have the others too, don't we?" Natsumi remarked.

"Well, our mission begins here." Tsukasa grinned.

The three soon walked into a portal that looked like a gray veil, heading out to the place known as Remnant.

What awaited them in Remnant still remained a mystery. From this point, the fate of Remnant lies on their hands, and the war against the darkness will soon rage on

And thus, the tale begins here.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **And... there we go. The first chapter of RWBY : DCD.**

 **This is my VERY first try on creating a fanfic, in this case, a crossover fanfic. Please leave your comments and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE so you can help me write better in the future.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Red Riding Reaper

Chapter 2 : The Red Riding Reaper

 **Disclaimer : I do not own both Kamen Rider and RWBY as they belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

 _Earlier…._

 _The red orb form the device glowed, as it gave Kyle visions. They were some kind of memories, filling him with many names, words, battles and many things that were too much to count with fingers, before finally giving a name 'Kamen Rider'. As it glowing brighter and brighter, Kyle closed his eyes due to the amount of light._

 _As the light died out, he opened his eyes to see an empty white space before it revealed several figures albeit blurry at first. The figures revealed to be several body armored warriors with many noticeable features._

 _Most of them have horns, small orbs in their helmets, some have looks that Kyle could relate to other things like animals, insects, space shuttle, even Japanese samurai armor, a figure with a tire stuck on its body, a hooded parka and the one with a hairdo and cartoonish eyes on its helmet?_

 _Even so, he could tell that those are armors and not some Halloween costume props. The figures kept circling around him, along with some visions of them fighting unimaginable monsters. Some of them kept chanting "Henshin" as their armors lit up, until the visions finally gave Kyle a name._

" _Kamen Rider." Kyle muttered the given name as everything he saw faded into a bright light._

* * *

 _Present…._

Kyle, still riding his Machine Decader, was still processing about his thoughts earlier as he finally arrived at his destination, which turned out to be a city. He saw things that are not much different than his home. Busy streets filled with cars, people, streetlights and buildings. He also saw a black vending machine nearby when taking a few meters ahead, and proceeded to it while finding a nearby place to park.

Looking back, the visions that he had earlier were something unimaginable by most people. He didn't even felt like it was a compilation of various movie scenes. It was like the visions were telling him about the real tales of mighty warriors that he had just become, and that he must prepare for a big event that will not only involve him, but the rest of the world, as well. Kyle was hoping that he could get the answers soon.

He then went to check on his wallet, opening it to reveal that he had a bunch of moneys in a currency called 'Lien', much to his surprise.

"Huh, well ain't this convenient."

As he arrived at the vending machine, he pulled 5 Liens from his wallet and inserted the money to its payment slot. He chose 'Plain Gain', a bottle of plain water. He took the drink out and drank it half-empty, he suddenly heard an audible breaking glass on a nearby shop called 'From Dust 'Till Dawn' which almost made him spat his drink out. The crash was followed by a flung man in suit with red tie and a fedora hat and aviator glasses, kicked by a teenage girl. He was followed by a bunch of men in the same attire, each holding guns and Kukris.

He also noticed another orange-haired one who was wearing a red-trimmed black bowl hat and a white suit with black pants and gloves. The man was also seen holding a cane and smoking a cigar.

But Kyle's main attention was the next person, who was a girl in a red hooded cape with cross-shaped pins holding it to her shirt. She had a short black hair with a red tint on its end and a pair of silver eyes. She was wearing a black blouse with some red trimmings on the skirt. Her torso was covered in black waist cincher with red lacings. Around her waist was a belt with a metallic silver rose pin. The belt held a red magazine pouch, and on her bottom were black stockings and pair of red-trimmed black boots.

What was more surprising, the girl was holding some kind of odd red tool while her other hand was holding a red headphone. Her tool unfolded itself to reveal a huge scythe as she twirled it with ease before striking it to the ground and turning off her headphone.

"Holy..." Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. He only saw those things before in online games or fantasy-themed props, but he never actually got to see it in real life on the streets, even in a casual manner like what he just saw.

"Okay…. Get her!" the bowled hat man ordered the other black-suited men to attack the girl.

Despite their efforts to strike a blow, she always managed to counter them. She even sent one flying with her weapon's rear end. When the others tried to attack her, she fired several gunshots to them. That Scythe-Shotgun combo weapon was a high-end military grade weapon that maybe Kyle's home world government was itching for, and what was more unbelievable, is that it was literally being used by the girl.

This view reminded Kyle of what happened to Linda and several people he helped during his earlier days. A bunch of thugs ganging up on a girl in the streets, either asking for their money or another that belongs to them. Though the girl seemed that she could still hold her ground, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long. Kyle decided to quickly finish his drink as he rushed to the fight.

When another one got behind the girl, Kyle saw this as an opportunity to join the fray as he threw his empty water bottle to the assailant. He then charged at him and punched him in the face and kicked him with his knee.

"Anyone generous enough to tell me what's going on?"

"A robbery. They even tried to rob me too." The girl replied.

"Mind if I reel in, then? I was kinda enjoying my drink here."

"Sure. I'll be happy to." The girl smiled back.

Wait, what did he just said? Reel in? Like he could just flip them all in one turn!? That's just crazy right out of the bat! But with all the confidence he had back when fighting those monsters in the forest? How could he back down from another one?

At least… that was what is inside the young man's head. He had no time for doubts. He had to act if he ever wanted to know what had transpired in front of him.

As the others charged and gunned at them, the girl knocked one with her scythe, followed by Kyle who delivered an elbow at the next one. He continued with kicking one at the gut, sending him away, with the girl kept swinging her scythe and fired at them. Kyle also continued striking at the others while avoiding some gunshots from them. He even managed to use one of the henchmen as a meat shield when being shot at in time, and knocked the others out with a combo from his and the girl's scythe assaults.

As the henchmen had been taken care of, they finally turned to the man in white coat.

"You two were worth every cent. Truly you were." The man said as he dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane.

"Well, Red and….. Blackie. Ugh, why your clothes are so inconsistent…?" The man said as he raised his cane. "Anyway, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around….. I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways."

The cane opened its bottom to reveal itself as a rifle with a cross grid. That was the second time Kyle encountered an unconventional, yet unique weapon.

"Wait. Your _cane_ is a _gun_?" Kyle surprised.

"What do you think?" the man scoffed.

"Uhh… a bouquet that fires confettis? 'cause that's gonna look _pretty_ on you." Kyle flatly replied.

The girl giggled at Kyle's answer while the man groaned at it before unleashing a blast at them, causing the girl to leap over it and Kyle rolling away to dodge it. When they got their composure back, they looked back at the man's position, only to find that he wasn't there, but climbing a ladder in a nearby building.

"Whelp…. That was fast." Kyle said

The shopkeeper went out from his shop. He was an elderly man wearing some casual t-shirt and pants while they were covered by his shop apron.

"Mind if we go after him?" the girl asked the shopkeeper as he replied with a single "uh huh".

"Hey, mind giving me your name?" Kyle asked the girl.

"It's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Kyle Morgan. Know that guy before?" Kyle asked as he shook his hand with Ruby.

"Nope." Ruby simply replied. She struck her scythe to the ground before hopping on it.

"Hop on." She told him.

"Wait, how are we gonna – oohh…" Kyle was about to ask the plan to chase the man. He noticed that Ruby was probably going to use her scythe's shot recoil to propel them up to the roof.

And he was right.

"AARGH!" Kyle screamed as they were propelled high enough to reach the top. He had never felt a velocity like that before, not even riding his bike in high speed could compare to it.

As they landed on the roof, Ruby managed to land on her feet while Kyle was thrown a few inches away before he kneeled.

"I _really_ gotta get used to that." Kyle panted after the jump.

"Hey! Stop right where you are!" Ruby shouted at the man.

"That's as far as you can go, pal!" Kyle threatened the man.

"Persistent bunch of brats..."

As they readied themselves, a getaway vehicle rose up and opened its hatch. It was a VTOL aircraft with two gyro propellers. The man went inside the craft to make his escape.

"On the contrary, folks. This is the end of the line for you!" the man yelled at both of them, throwing a red Dust crystal at their position. Kyle and Ruby noticed that it was a highly explosive Dust, with the man aiming on it.

"GET DOWN!" Kyle ordered as they brace themselves.

The man fired his weapon at the crystal and exploding upon contact. He laughed at the scenery until the dusts solved to reveal that they're unharmed, and another figure standing at the roof.

It was a blonde-haired woman in purple cape, wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and glasses that covered her emerald eyes. She defended the two by casting some kind of a protection rune circle using her wand. She then waved her weapon and attacked the Bullhead by casting purple streaks. This made the man threw into the back and nearby the craft's cockpit.

"We got a huntress!" the man said as he went to the cockpit.

The Bullhead was piloted by a woman in red dress. She headed towards the back as the man went for the controls. The blonde woman glowed purple for a moment before casting another blast at the craft, resulted in a dark-storm cloud forming over it.

"The hell…?"

With the flick of her wand, a large jagged hail was formed in the air as it fell down on the Bullhead and pummeled it. The hail also broke the craft's glass, even missed the man's head.

The woman in red soon reached the Bullhead's back and she was glowing with flames dancing through her body before firing a flame burst at the blonde huntress. She blocked the blast, but the flames splattered behind her and exploded as the assailant's hands are raised. The blonde huntress flipped back to avoid it and gathered the debris with her wand, magically formed a large javelin aimed at the Bullhead.

The fiery woman in red shattered them with several blasts, but the javelin reformed itself in time to hit the side of the Bullhead due to the quick lean from the pilot. The javelin separated into debris as it reshaped to several arrows, all aimed at the assailants. Despite the odds, the woman in red summoned a flaming ring around the aircraft, destroying the arrow shards.

"Drop the package." The woman in red ordered.

"Eh?"

"Let him have his fun, Roman."

"Well, if you say so." The man named Roman complied.

As the Bullhead's hatch closed, said 'package' was dropped from the craft's airlock. The three on the roof couldn't see it clearly until it dropped on the ground, creating a huge crater on it.

As the dust settled, a creature emerged from the shattered ground. It was an ominous presence of a black muscular humanoid spider creature, with a white mask and white body armor with some red markings on it, similar to that composure of a Grimm. It had four eyes and four huge spider legs. Its arms had stingers over its hands. Its chest piece emblazoned a symbol of an eagle with Remnant's globe being held by its claws.

" _ **Finally….. time to have some recreation**_." The creature growled as he unleashed a ground stomp, breaking the street roads and crashing some cars. He also threw some of them into buildings, breaking the structures along the way.

" _ **I can feel it….. the power of fear and despair. IT'S ALL MINE!**_ " he roared as he unleashed more assaults on the streets, along with the running pedestrians trying to fled from the chaos. As the monster stated, fear and despair colored their faces, much to his delight. He laughed maniacally as he wreaked havoc on the streets. Even the police's efforts against him were proved futile.

The three on the rooftop could only witness it in astonishment. They had never seen this kind of monstrosity before, especially Kyle who had just having bizarre things happened to him.

"What… is that?" Ruby felt the overwhelmed by the monstrosity.

"By Oum…" the blonde huntress muttered.

Kyle wondered if he could beat him with his newly-earned gear. He was afraid if it wasn't enough seeing how powerful and different that monster was, but he also couldn't let the monster rampaging on the loose. He needed to do what he can do right now. It's all or nothing for Kyle Morgan.

"Can you guys get the others to safety?"

"We'll try, but what about you?" Ruby asked him.

"I'll hold him off from everyone."

Ruby raised her eyebrows upon hearing it, "Wait, how are you gonna do that?"

"This." Kyle replied as he took out the Decadriver.

He put the belt on his waist as it wrapped around it, opening it and pulled his Kamen ride card out from the Ride Booker. He also noticed that Ruby's eyes were gleaming at the weapon, displaying her fondness of weapons as a huntress. This amused Kyle enough to lift the pressure he was also in.

"What is that?" Ruby wondered in awe-struck face.

"You'll see." Kyle smirked.

He flipped the card before inserting it into the Driver belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

As the standby tone played, he lifted his right hand to his chest, clenching it before he chanted the word.

"HENSHIN!"

 **DECADE!**

He jumped off the roof as he went through his armor's shadows, quickly forming his armor before landing on the streets with his feet, protected from the impact by the black, grey and white pre-armor he was in.

As the dust settled, he regained his composure and the black 'cards' appeared and flew off from the Driver before placing themselves in his helmet, forming the horns. Finally, the grey parts of the armor changed its color to magenta as the helmet's visors glowed upon its activation.

This caught the monster's attention to him, along with several civilian who was far enough from their reach, the blonde huntress and especially, the awe-struck Ruby upon seeing Kyle's transformation to the armored knight.

"SOO COOOOL!" Ruby screamed in glee. She was also known for her weapons addict. Which means that seeing the armor that he wore made her ecstatic, for sure. It seems that she and her Crescent Rose just had a very awesome new friend.

Kyle, as Decade, who heard the scream, chuckled in amusement by Ruby's reaction before turning his attention to the monster.

"You know that's not what you're supposed to do in kids' playground, do you?" Decade taunted the spider monster.

" _ **Well-well, what do we have here?"**_ the monster mocked.

"A bully hater for eternity." Decade introduced.

" _ **Do you have any idea how**_ **long** _ **I've been etching for a Kamen Rider? Those pesky Huntsmen and Huntresses couldn't even amuse me a bit**_." The monster growled.

"Well, say no more…. This'll be your last amusement park." Decade glared at the monster, readying his stance.

" _ **TRY IT!**_ "

The spider monster charged at Decade with him following suit. They clashed as they kept punching and kicking each other. Because of how dangerous the stingers were, Decade was prompted to use his weapon's sword mode to counter more oncoming attacks. However, his attempts weren't easy due to the stingers from its arms and spider legs.

Ruby was still beaming in awe. Her mouth was also drooling, still fascinated on how amazing it would be to use such armor and the weapon Decade had.

"I believe we should be going by now, young lady." The blonde Huntress ordered by placing her hand on Ruby's left shoulder.

"Oh, right!" Ruby said as she snapped back to reality, proceeding to secure the civilians.

"Everyone, please stay away from this vicinity! Take whatever you can and get away as far as you can!" the Huntress said.

"We're going to handle this quickly! Don't worry!" Ruby assured as the two guided the citizens away.

Decade and the monster kept clashing, each not willing to give up. When Decade was about to land a kick, the monster caught his leg and slammed him a few times to the ground before he threw him into a cafeteria, crashing the place.

Still unsatisfied, the monster picked him up and threw him again to the ground, delivering some barrage of punches reinforced with his spider legs and arms' stinger. The armor could defend his body from being pierced, but the pain was still unsustainable. The monster finished his barrage by pummeling Decade with his right foot.

" _ **You think that puny strength of yours will stop me?**_ " Taunt the monster.

"This isn't about strength….. it's about how much I wanna beat you up so bad." Decade barely spoke due to his pain, coughing from it.

" _ **Try all you want. But in the end, Dai-Shocker will rule supreme over the weaklings, and we Kaijins shall spearhead our conquest**_!" He boasted.

"D-Dai Shocker? Kaijins?"

" _ **Those shall be the last words you'll ever hear... Kamen Rider**_." The Kaijin raised his fist at Decade.

"NOT TODAY!"

Just as the Spider Kaijin was about to deliver the final blow, Ruby knocked him out in time with her scythe to save Decade. She then offered her hand to the Magenta Knight.

"Thought you could use a help." She said, offering her hand to the Rider.

"What about the citizens?" Decade asked her while reaching to her hand.

"Consider it done." Ruby smiled with a salute.

Decade slowly regained his composure, trying to ignore the overarching pain. "This guys tough... I'm not sure if-"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Wait, Ruby!"

Ignoring Decade's warning, Ruby dashed quickly into a red blur leaving rose petals in her wake. She landed a barrage of slashes that was enough to push the Kaijin back. He couldn't handle Ruby's immense slashing speed. Decided to finish it, Ruby swung her scythe in an attempt to cut the Kaijin's stingers off. However, he was surprisingly agile enough to react by blocking the girl's scythe, much to her own shock. The Spider Kaijin then grabbed the scythe's edge and forcibly tossed it off from Ruby's grip. Not only that, he also bashed the girl away right on her face and sent her dragging through the street.

"Ruby!"

" _ **Just like I told you, Kamen Rider… no Huntsmen in this world could satisfy me!"**_

"You… you frickin' piece of crap!"

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

Decade's rage was induced to his attacks, being more aggressive and powerful than the Kaijin seemed to feel before. His sword was empowered to the point that it generated several energy blades from its edge. One slash equaled ten, thirty, or even hundred strikes enough to graze the monster's thick skin, although it wasn't deep enough to slice him in half.

His motivation was very clear: Even if he was in another world, even if it's not of his own… he could never stand seeing someone being hurt. Ever since he was a kid, he had always been thinking on putting himself on someone's shoes, especially the ones who had been bullied in any form. He would normally either roast them back or beat them up if they had gone too far, though he mostly went by the second option because he found most of the bullies to be very annoying, whiny and unreasonable. Part of the reason why he grew up the way he was, and call it cheesy, but his sense of justice and his awareness had always kept him on track this whole time, and thankfully made him the man he is.

However, as painful as it may seem, the Spider Kaijin could still hold its stand and retaliate. He quickly caught the sword's tip, swept it away and kicked the Rider on his stomach. The latter was sent rolling on the ground, but he quickly stood up once again despite the exhaustion and bruises he received. His armor couldn't guarantee his protection from further injuries, yet he rushed headlong to land more blows. He switched his grip to the sword's edge and swung it like a pole to the Kaijin's head. After a couple of hits, it did disorient the latter enough for Decade to thrust the Ride Booker sword to the monster's chest. Still, this wasn't enough to completely take him down.

"The hell…!?"

" _ **You don't have what it takes to beat me, either! How shameful!"**_ the Spider Kijin mocked as he bashed Decade down and trampled on his head. His weapon was swept away with the monster's leg before his hand could reach it. _**"And here I am expecting a challenge from a Kamen Rider. Or is it because you're actually a mere newbie?"**_

Newbie…

Somehow, it hit him hard more than anything he ever heard. It might had been a warrior's pride, but who knows? This freak got it just right. Up until the moment, he had zero monster hunting experience, and that he was suddenly shoved into the situation. Of course he had no choice but to rush headlong into the fight in order to ensure the citizen's safety, and that he'd never consider fleeing as an option.

It was also with the fact that Ruby, who fought alongside him, just got hit right to her head and quickly decommissioned her from the fight. She was still not moving from the hit that she had received, and this mortified the Kamen Rider. He had all those powers and gears he just got, so he should be capable enough to beat anything inhuman.

However… it wasn't.

" _ **Doesn't matter. I'll squeeze your head along with your prized bucket helmet!"**_

"Ruby… I… I'm sorry…" Kyle heavily whispered to the girl who was laid down in front of him, unable to fulfill his duty as a protector.

Suddenly…

 **KA-THOOM!**

A huge boulder hit the Spider Kaijin in high speed, sending him away from the downed Rider. He wondered where it came from, which turned that it was thrown by the blonde Huntress who finally came to the scene using her telekinesis. Using her wand, she then encased the monster in a cage made out of the road asphalt beneath him, although it wasn't enough to contain him as he slowly broke the cage with his fist.

" _ **Don't even think this will-!"**_

"Are you certain about that?" the Blonde Huntress smirked, seemingly unhindered by the Kaijin's sheer display of power.

Just as she thought, she had already prepared a giant nail made out of the rubbles in the street, hanged above and aimed right towards the unsuspecting Kaijin. By the time he realized it, it was already too late. The nail pinned him down to the ground, causing a huge crash that cratered the ground and harmed it. The Spider Kaijin was finally downed by a Huntress that he looked down upon, an irony that was best served cold.

" _ **Urgh… as much as I hate it… I have no choice! For there will be no next time after this!"**_

After a long, exhausting fight under the night sky, the Kaijin then decided to sink into a dark portal he summoned beneath him. The blonde Huntress who defeated him approached the scene, but she was seemingly unconvinced by the progress she had made. Decade slowly adjusted his position after the attack. He was sitting as he still couldn't gather up his energy to stand. His helmet suddenly unfolded itself after he somehow thought about comfort.

He asked the woman, "Did we… did we do it?"

"It appears that the monster has fled from here. I might have injured him, but there was no sign of him destroyed." The Huntress informed.

"I see… oh! More importantly…" Kyle turned his head to where Ruby was lying down to, only to find her not being there. This left him confused. "Eh, Ruby? Ruby, where are you?"

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" She beamed as she suddenly appeared on his left.

"Whoah, Ruby!? Are… are you really okay?"

"How did you do that? What else this thing can do? Ooh! It's a sword ! Ooh! It's also a gun! It carries cards too? What can they do? How does your armor work? Where did you get it from? Did you made it yourself? Are you a Huntsman too? Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked her questions as quickly as how she ran in full speed before.

"Wait-wait! Just… hold on your horses, okay!?" unable to keep up with the oncoming questions from the red reaper and whatever that just went on, he stated, "Okay, first of all, I just passed-through here, and second, I'm not a Huntsman."

"Wait, you're not a Huntsman? But-" Ruby wondered.

"I'm more of a newcomer if you ask." Kyle answered. "More importantly, are you really okay? I mean… that monster hit you hard!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine!" she scoffed happily, as if nothing had happened to her. "I'm a tough cookie too, just so you know!"

"Err… okay…?"

"It's just that… I never thought it'd be that hard, so I was a bit shocked back then." She sheepishly admitted as she rubbed the back of her head and let out her tongue in the silliest way, possible. "But other than that, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Kyle hesitantly agreed, although he was still unable to process what really just happened to her. She was hit hard and flung out like a swatted fly, and yet she could still stand on her feet and act like nothing happened. Heck, she was only embarrassed by the heavy hit she just took! Any normal human could have a huge concussion, you know!

It was as if she had some sort of super durability or some sort of protective mantra, considering that he had just arrived in a completely alien world. He should consider asking it for further details later, but probably not with the fatigue he had.

Suddenly they heard several people clapping their hands and cheering at them. It was a rather rare occasion to see an armored knight and a huntress saving the day from an ominous monster. Some of them either congratulated them or recording them with their phone-like devices and tablets. Among them was also the Dust shopkeeper from earlier.

"It's enjoyable, right?" Ruby asked while she waved her hand.

"Just... passing-through to help." He smiled as he also waved his own. "Still, being praised like this… it just took out my pent up energy."

Their victory was cut short when the Blonde huntress came to them.

"Oh, right! You're a Huntress too! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked in her pleading, awe-stricken face. Kyle was deadpanned upon seeing it.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and you two are coming with me." Glynda said while fixing her glasses.

Kyle and Ruby looked at each other, wondering where she would take them to.

"Umm…. Yeah?" Kyle wondered.

* * *

Soon, they found themselves in a dark interrogation room, only lit by one table lamp. They were a bit worried about what was going to happen next.

"You shouldn't say "yeah" in the first place!" Ruby bickered to Kyle.

"How should I know? It's not like she's just gonna put us in jail after what happened, right?" Kyle, de-transformed earlier, argued calmly at her.

"What if she will?" She worried.

"Just tell her the truth and _hopefully_ , we'll be fine." He sighed.

Glynda came inside to the room with a tablet on her hand. She paced to where the two sat and proceeded to question them.

"I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and the others in great danger." She rectified.

"They started it!" Ruby defended.

"And… there goes the word." Kyle muttered.

"If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with the pat on your backs…. And slaps on your wrists." Glynda said as she slapped her wand to the table.

This caused Kyle to flinch back in surprise and Ruby to jump close to Kyle in reflex. As she realized it, the two blushed when they looked at each other, barely getting some words out from their mouths.

"A-aah! I-I uhh…"

"Y-you can let me go now." Kyle flustered.

Ruby complied him as she turned her face down from him. Her face turned red almost as red as her cape. Kyle relaxed himself and cleared his throat before started talking.

"You see, ma'am, what Ruby said here is the concrete proof of our actions tonight. We took out a rampaging monster, we secured the citizens and we saved the day. Everyone seemed happy, though. That's the only truth we can afford to tell you and we never knew about those guys' motives other than robbing a Dust shop and unleashing a monster on the streets. Was that all enough?" he explained.

Glynda narrowed her eyes while adjusting her glasses, "While that may be true, the cost for the damage could be put on you two. Not everyone was delighted due to their building's damages. As for their motives? I could only care _much_ less about it."

"Though, if you're really just gonna ask us questions, why with the police's interrogation room? She's got a point, though. It's not like we're starting the whole mess in the first place." Kyle asked.

Ruby muttered, "Now that you mention it…"

"To be honest with you, it should be an apology on my behalf. We could only afford this room because from what had just happened, we believe that you might know what is truly going on, and that we are not willing to let any of your knowledge out to the public… just yet." The Huntress answered, sighing in apology.

"Okay. Wait, did you say 'we'?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes, and what I only _do_ care now, is that _someone_ would like to speak to both of you."

She gestured to another man who came to the room. He had a white hair, wearing glasses and a green scarf. He was also seen wearing a businessman attire with a green buttoned shirt underneath his black coat. On his hands were a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose. You have silver eyes." The man said as he leaned to Ruby.

"Uhh….."

She was at a loss of her words, while Kyle simply raised his eyebrows looking at them. This also made him wondering about her silver eyes. What attracted the man's attention to Ruby's traits? Though, such trait was little-to-no exist in his own world.

"So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" The man gestured at the tablet displaying Ruby's fighting skills.

"S-Signal academy." Kyle was a bit surprised upon hearing it. She was taught and trained combat far longer than he could imagine. He even wondered how many combat schools existed out there.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed."

"Well, one teacher in particular." She replied

"I see…" the man said as he put the cookies in front of Ruby. She swallowed most of them without hesitation, but not without offering Kyle some, which he thanked for and ate them too.

He never knew before that Ruby's Scythe was considered to be a dangerous weapon. Now that he thought about it, her weapon might require a high-level dexterity to wield, or else the user might end up badly while using it, especially when it was being used as a cropping tool.

" It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old Qrow..." the man said, referring to Ruby's teacher in particular.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" she mumbled with her mouth full.

"Umm… Rubes?" Kyle reminded Ruby of her manners, which she complied by swallowing the rest of her food.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was a complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm like- hoooowaah! Watchaaaah!" she said as she gestured some karate moves.

Kyle chuckled as he saw her doing it. She acted rather innocent despite her experience as a Huntress in training. She was even taught to fight monsters since childhood.

Moreover, the fact that monsters were creeping among the World of Remnant made it reasonable, as humanity's very essential nature is to survive. Which is why, it was natural for Kyle himself to carry his cutting-edge gear and use it every time he encountered monsters like the one that he fought much earlier.

"So I've noticed. And what of you, young man? Kyle Morgan isn't it?" he asked as he placed his cup on the table.

"I got into several street fights with thugs, before. Mostly to fend them off from their victims. Some were trying to mug me or bullying me in my earlier days at school. I even managed to memorize some moves from the movies and videogames. Which I have to say, were pretty cool. Martial arts lessons are on the count too, by the way." Kyle explained.

"And by school, do you mean a combat school?"

"Nope, never been into one." He replied.

"You what!?" Ruby was surprised. She couldn't believe that the young man who had beaten a monster had never been in a combat school like she did before.

"All I ever did was attending a normal school, getting good scores while I also had to deal with constant bullying every time I went there. I had to live in such environment, until a good friend of mine came." The man raised his eyebrows, wondering what kind of person that inspired Kyle to move forward.

"He helped me so much that I owe my own life to him. He's the one who made me the man I am today, hell even he taught me some moves. The important thing is, he gave me the hope to live on. The best one I could ever ask for." Kyle finished his explanation.

"A man of noble deed he is, then. I should say that I'm impressed." The man said as he drank from his cup.

"Why, thank you, sir." He acknowledged with a soft smile.

"But that still doesn't explain how you could defeat the monster, and not to mention, the equipments that you possess." He gestured to Kyle's video of combat skills, which was also helped by Ruby.

There goes the question... as much as Kyle was confused as to how things went on there, he decided to have a cool head in order to work things through. and if this world was not as much alien as he thought, perhaps he could work out a facade to avoid furhter nuisance... or questions. It must be worth to try, and he might just knew how to do it.

"Well, there was a saying, 'greater potential comes from greater adversaries', and there was also 'desperate time calls for desperate measures'. To be honest, this was my _first_ time on beating a monster, aside in videogames. I just simply used the gears I have, read the manuals before and applying it on the field." He explained. "As for the weapon? Let's just say that a friend, or rather… mentor of mine gave it to me. He was the previous user of this weapon system. He even gave me a helluva bike, too." Kyle enthusiastically answered. However, it slowly changed into an uncertainty. "But I gotta admit, fighting monsters is a whole new level for me. I mean, I just got here and… this happened."

"And what of the monster? It seems familiar to that of a Grimm."

"Grimm?"

"Wait, you seriously don't know?" Ruby wondered.

"I said I'm a newcomer here, okay? I never fought that thing before." he defended.

"Grimms are creatures of darkness, claimed to have no soul at all. They prey upon us every time we encountered them. Their origins are… still remained in shadows until today, yet they are still roaming free in this world and endangering civillians. That's why we trained Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect people from such vile creatures." The man explained.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses, eh?" Kyle muttered. "Well, in tonight's case, he called himself a Kaijin. In one of my home's languages, it means a monster, human-sized that is. He also mentioned a name, Dai-Shocker. I don't know what, but I think it's not a good one to begin with. And if I recall some of my encounters with those... Grimms, they also have that white mask and armor, too."

"So, are you saying that the Kaijin could be a new type of Grimm?" The man wondered.

"Well in a place where superpowers and personal military-grade weapons are street legal? Who knows?"

"I see…"

"Anyway, do you happen to know a Grimm that looks like a Werewolf? Because I just happened to beat them up by the time I got here."

"A Werewolf?"

"Umm, wolf maybe?"

"I think what you meant here is Beowolf." Glynda answered. "It is the most common Grimm to appear in the wildlife. In terms of your capabilities, that must have explained why you were unable to beat the Kaijin. the latter was simply too powerful and intelligent to be considered as another type of regular Grimm."

"Looks like we're all just unlucky, huh? Especially me." Kyle lamented.

"Please don't burden yourself over this matter any further, Mr. Morgan." Glynda said.

Kyle sighed. "Right."

"Very well." The man said before turning to Ruby. "Now, what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…. I want to be a huntress!" Ruby replied.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man wondered.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people." She explained as she talked faster in her growing excitement.

"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, _gosh_ , you know!" she flipped out at the last part.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, champ." He calmed Ruby down, causing her to giggle in embarrassment. Deep down, he was quite impressed by her story, one being taught by his parents to help others. If he recalled his memories, his parents and his teachers taught him the same thing, although he applied it by simply keeping his environment clean and helping some house chores.

"Do you want to be a Huntsman too, Mr. Morgan?"

"Huntsman? Well, I think it'll be great too, though I also call myself a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider?" The man wondered.

"That's a name that my gear came up with. Kamen Rider Decade."

"It even got a name too? I knew it! I knew that naming weapons are fun!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's more of a codename, if I have to say it myself."

"Still awesome!" she justified as her eyes were gleaming and giving Kyle two thumbs up.

"Interesting. Now, do you both know who I am?" the man asked as he and Glynda studied them both.

"Uhh…. No?" Kyle replied.

"Kyle, he's Professor Ozpin. He's the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Ruby explained.

"Headmaster? So I assume that, this Beacon is nearby then?"

"Yup. The best and the most prestigious academy in Vale, the city we're in, in case you don't know again." Ruby explained, replied by Kyle's nod.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ruby.

"It's been a pleasure then, sir." Kyle followed.

"Do you both want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Wow, that was fast." The young man surprised. His uncertainty slowly became visible. "Well, I uhh…"

"Is there any problem, Mr. Morgan?" Ozpin asked.

"Honestly, I'm very grateful for the offer to join your fold or academy and all, but… it's just… this is still too much for me to take in." he stuttered. "I mean, I could barely even stand against that Kaijin, let alone defeat it. I-I don't even know if I'm qualified enough to enter your academy." He clenched his fist, fearing that his efforts might not be enough. "Maybe at least… can you give me a time to think this through?"

"Kyle…" Ruby muttered.

"Very well. I will give you a chance to think this through, and hopefully to defeat the monster first." Ozpin stated.

"Eh?" his two subjects wondered.

"But Ozpin, the initiation will start in a short time! We don't have time for this!" Glynda warned.

"You are right about that one, Glynda. However, seeing as to how the Kaijin terrorized this city, it would be very likely for it to strike again in a matter of time." The headmaster told. "As to your own doubts, Mr. Morgan, I completely understand your own circumstances, and I also believe in you."

"Believe… in me?"

"I fundamentally believe that a failure is merely a delayed success, Mr. Morgan. Your defeat is never truly an end to your quest, because you get to live for today and fight for tomorrow. Learn from your failures and rise up stronger once again. Such is the true balance of your journey on becoming a great warrior." Ozpin stated.

"He's right, Kyle! I mean, it's not like anyone has a chance like this, right?" Ruby said. "You can still prove yourself! Don't worry!"

"You guys…" Kyle sighed. "I guess this is really the start of my journey, huh?"

"And speaking of journey…" Ozpin then took out what appeared to be a coupon. "I will grant you a little gift for a free one night sleepover in Grandeur's Motel."

"Ehh!?" Ruby gawked.

"W-wait, really? a motel?"

"Ozpin, please! Isn't that a bit too much?" Glynda baffled.

"My offer still stands at least until the next night. We will begin the assembly the day after tomorrow. I suggest you too use your time well, and whatever your choice is, we certainly hope that it is for the best. What do you say."

"W-well…" Kyle, still a bit hesitant, replied. "Yes sir. I'll consider your offer once again. But for now… I think I might gonna need a rest."

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

In all honesty, the two expert Huntsmen were relieved that their interrogation turned out to be a student application interview. Not only with the fact that there were two, but they were also willing to fight the Spider Kaijin valiantly as a full-fledged Huntsmen would. After Kyle left the room, given with the directions to the said motel, along with Ruby who said that her sister would pick her up, Ozpin and Glynda went to find an empty alley to contact a particular person.

"We should let him know." Ozpin ordered.

"Are you sure? It's been a long time, anyway." Glynda doubted.

"Yes it has, Glynda. And if what Mr. Morgan told us is true, then we need all the help we could get, including our… very special colleagues."

The blonde Huntress sighed as she contacted their person of interest through her tablet. "Very well. It's your call."

"This is Headmaster Ozpin speaking." Were the first words Ozpin spoke out towards the screen that displayed the 'voice only' contact person.

" _Well, hello there! Been a long while isn't it?"_ the voice greeted. "Say, anything interesting to tell me?"

"You see, we happened to meet a pair of interesting individuals, one which has silver eyes and the other appears to be… a candidate of your little project."

" _Wow… wait, silver eyes?"_

"Yes, and it appears that she may have come from a great lineage of Huntsmen."

" _I see… yeah, I remember that part all too well."_ The voice said.

"I'll have you know that as a young girl, she is very enthusiastic of joining Beacon. I've already read her files, and despite her current study in Signal, I'd like to enlist her as my student as quickly as possible. You can see her files and the town's recent footage from here, if you may." Ozpin said, instructing Glynda to send the files from her tablet.

" _Okay. Hmm… she's good I admit, but… you sure? She's like two years too early than your standard prefix."_

"I am very convinced by her capabilities, and I believe that she would make a great Huntress should she receive the proper education."

" _Well then, she's a pass. Glad to hear that."_

"Although, the other one seems unconvinced by our offer, at the moment."

The voice let out a heavy sigh, knowing that such thing would eventually happen. _"So I've known. Still, that man is truly an object of intrigue, I say."_

"Tell us, if you may."

" _You see, Kyle Morgan is the man chosen to wield the new Decadriver. When we finished the Decadriver, the belt projected his image right away. Aside from the fact that the belt was built with a special substance as we spoke, we believe that the belt has developed some sort of conscience, one that enabled it to find its wearer as if he is the owner of the belt."_

"So, you're saying that the Decadriver chose a random person to wield it." Glynda clarified.

" _True."_

"And that he was chosen without his own consent?" she pointed out skeptically.

" _I'm afraid that we have no power over it. As much as we want to keep anyone, especially him, away from danger, somehow the belt kept telling us to find him like it was some sort of gut feeling or sorts. And as cautious as we want to be, we believe that this… was for the best."_

"I see…"

"Something tells me that it is the most oblivious thing I've ever heard." The Huntress said.

" _It may be, but I have also seen the qualities that he had as a good person. Like you, I am also convinced by the candidate that we… inadvertently chose to believe in."_

"You seem to be more interested with the young man." Glynda commented.

" _Well, we all know that he is not from Remnant. He might be different, but from what I've seen, he managed to put up a good fight. So, how was he?"_

"He seems surprisingly calm, despite the uncertainty he had. Most people will freak out over what just happened, but somehow he could still keep calm and composed all the time."

"Either that he's well-developed mentally, or he's just tired of everything." Glynda smirked.

" _Oh, cut the sass, Glyn."_ The man said. _"Either way, I'm glad that he arrived on Remnant safely. Once he wears the new Decadriver, everything rests in his hands. He needs to… no, he must survive through the end. That is my prayer."_

"Prayer, huh? Haven't had one for myself for a while…" Glynda muttered.

"Very well, we will also keep an eye for him as you wish. Though I only want to remind you that you need to be on his side if he is to become your successor… Tsukasa Kadoya."

" _Don't worry, you two."_ Tsukasa said. _"Backing this down is never an option for me."_

* * *

The next day…

Kyle Morgan was wandering the streets once again. He pondered on the offer that the headmaster of Beacon had proposed last night. Seeing how the world worked, most of the education in there must be combat schools designed to hunt down the Grimms. It had been an occupation for the locals due to them being run amok in the wild, and of course it had been a human essence to adapt and survive.

Speaking of survival, and reflecting back on what happened to him thus far, Kyle's only hope lies in the very device he got a hold of; the Decadriver. What he expected to simply be a shop uniform turned out to be an over the top military-grade equipment that even the government had yet to develop. Then, the next thing that happened to him was being sent into a world completely alien to his, and the first thing that he encountered was a pack of overgrown werewolves. Just as soon as Kyle arrived, he already had the armor, the weapon, and the ability he needed to combat any inhumanly threats.

Although, he had to admit the pressure he felt was also something that he never had before. He knew that he felt the urge to survive, to stay live, yet he did not fret from witnessing the sight of those inhumanly beasts. It must be thanks to the vision of the mighty warriors he had witnessed before. He had somehow developed an awareness that he had already become one of them even when he still hadn't used the belt. Strange, he knew. But the last thing he ever wanted was to cower in fear. He grew tired and weary of always being underestimated and alienated. Perhaps… this was his gift.

But on the other hand, the Spider Kaijin was on a whole new level for him as he spoke before. He never felt a force so overwhelming before. Not even his dark days could be compared to this one. Still, the monster must be stopped before it could harm any more citizens. He needed to make up his lack of combat experience with the gears he had. He went to find an alley where less people pass by and seeing how casual it was to draw out a weapon as startling as Ruby's scythe, he strapped his Decadriver on which none batted their eyes on. He went to see the Ride Booker's card sets and checked on them to see if he could use any of those abilities.

The following cards available were; Kamen Ride : Decade; Attack Rides : Slash, Blast, Illusion, Invisible, Crossattack; and finally, Final Attack Ride : Decade.

The three latter Attack Rides caught his eyes. According to his observation; Illusion summons his own clone, probably up to five; Invisible was as it said; and Crossattack… it might be a temporary power boost or something. Either way, he had to finish the Kaijin off quickly using the abilities he had to his advantage. and hopefully, he could make his way out of this mess.

Somewhat…

And speaking of advantage…

"Hey, Kyle!"

"Wueh, Ruby!?" Kyle startled. "Since when did you…?"

"I went out for a morning stroll, then I saw you here." She casually replied.

"Whew, okay… okay…" he calmed himself down. "You're really good at surprising people, you know that?"

"Heheee, sorry. A bit of force of habit, sometimes. Guess I should start greeting you before I close in." she said.

"No big deal. I also tend to get myself super-focused anyway."

"Say, whatcha doin'?"

"Just checking on my equipments, is all. That Kaijin can be a pretty tough one to beat."

"It sure is. Somehow it still hurts from here." The young reaper said as she rubbed her right, slightly bruised cheek.

Seeing how she brushed it off, Kyle felt that he needed to adapt to it as well. "You're a tough one too, I see. You drink what, lots of milks?"

"Yup! Three times in a day after meal times are over."

"Cool. I love drinking milk too, actually" Kyle said, responded by Ruby's joyful giggle. "Say… was that the reason why you fight, back then?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… Isn't that why you became a Huntress? Because it was cool? You could be anything other than that, though."

"Of course! Being a Huntress means that you're going to make this world a better place. The Huntsmen are the first ones to be asked for help whenever the Grimms attack, and they're also well known throughout the history! See, my mom always used to read me stories about her and the other Huntsmen's adventures as they kill Grimms. It feels like I want to be a part of that legacy, you know?"

"A part of a legacy, huh?" Kyle pondered about the visions he had.

"So… what about you? Why did you become a Huntsman? I gotta say it again; your gears look so awesome! I've never seen a Huntsman cladded in a full armor, these days. You got the armor, the weapon, the umm… cards? I thought I saw you use cards, back then."

"Well, it was to activate my belt's command like for power-ups or something."

"Okay... so?"

"To be honest… I'm not really sure about it, now." Kyle said, much to Ruby's curiosity. "I used to think that I was sent here for some kinda purpose, that something big and bad is gonna happen to this place, and I have to stop it... At first, I thought I could beat any monsters down after I took on the Beowolves, but... the Kaijin was just too strong for me and even you to handle."

"I see...

"I'm not even sure if I could make it out the second time. I mean, what's the point of having any cool gears if I can't even use them optimally? What's the point of me being a Huntsman, a... Kamen Rider if I can't set things right?"

"Kyle, it's okay." Ruby assured. "Many people also fight as a Huntsman for many reasons; fame, fun, adventure, wanting to protect the world as a hero like me... and also from what I heard from Uncle Qrow... those that fought to simply look for their reason why."

"Fighting because looking for reasons? Like wanting to know what their purposes are?"

"Yup. Still, what you said before is right, though. It'll be a waste if you don't even know how to use your weapons." Ruby said. "But, that won't be a big deal for you! Look, you know that Beacon is the most prestigious combat academy, right? I think you should join too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Even if I'm already capable enough in Signal, I'm still considered a rookie too once I entered Beacon. We're still going to receive more and more training even if we're already capable of fighting. So, just take it slowly. I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

Kyle chuckled. "Wow, that was... cool for you to say, really. Back in my home, maybe you're just gonna be a laughstock, but here? Oh, I can imagine the bullies' faces when they see you kick bad guy's arses."

"Bullies, huh? That must've ticked you a lot." Ruby said.

"Doesn't it?" Kyle replied as he began his tale. "You see, back in my home I was always looked down by some of my seniors and classmates. At first I thought it was my own fault for being weak and a freak, but... the more I grow up, the more I come to think that their reason for bullying was simply because they underestimated me. there's really nothing wrong on myself and whatnot. That's why I want to get stronger, so that no one would look down on me ever again."

"See? there goes your reason to fight!"

"Really?"

"Yup! You want to get stronger so that no one would pick up on you. I get that feeling a lot you know, like how I was occasionally laughed when I said that I wanna be a hero. That's why I have to prove myself by becoming a Huntress as my true effort. And when we fulfilled our dreams, we'll stand proud in front of them!" The red reaper supported.

"Yeah... you're right." Kyle said. "And that's not all. I also want to help as many people as I can. It's what my parents and my friend usually said to me. no matter how bleak our lives are, if you can benefit other people, then you can live without regrets."

"That's a good thing to say! I'll remember that. I knew you should join Beacon too!" Ruby cheered on, much to Kyle's amusement.

"Haha, okay... I guess I'll consider that." Kyle chuckled. "Anyway, about last night, do you know what those guys are after?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? they're trying to steal Dust."

"Dust? what would they wanna do with something so contagious?"

"Wha-that's not what I meant!" Ruby pouted until, "Oh wait, you're new here, right? okay, so... this is what we call as Dust."

The Huntress showed him her red rifle magazine which contained bullets that when opened, revealed a red powder inside it. "Dust, huh? So it's like some sort of weapon or something."

"It's a crystal that contained many elements of nature, like fire, water, air, gravity, and the like. The crystal can also be made into powders for effective use of bullets. We've been using Dust for many things too, like energy and life sources."

"It's like petrol and gasoline in my home." Kyle muttered. "So, this Dust is mainly used as Weapons to Combat the Grimms, and that it contains many nature elements, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And the Grimms are creatures that lacked souls, according to Ozpin. So the most effective way to beat the soulless ones is to give the energy of life itself. Is that true?"

Ruby smiled in awe. "Five stars for our new top student, Kyle Morgan! Wow, how do you get that kind of knowledge firsthand?"

"Ruby, I may be new here, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless. It's just that I really get the gist about the parallels, and hopefully I can further expand my knowledge so that I can survive in this world."

"That's great! I'm sure you'll do just fine!" Ruby nodded. "But, haven't you been using Dust all along with that weapon of yours?"

"Hmm... not quite. I think it's using my own life energy to operate, like it's not sucking mine, but it depends on my own well-being. The same also goes for my armor, though." Kyle explained. "Well, if I recall it correctly."

"Wooow! I guess your mentor is really a pioneer for that!" Ruby gawked once again.

"Oh really?" the two laughed.

Hearing Ruby's encouraging words, he might just have a clear answer for that offer. Before he could make up his mind, the Spider Kaijin suddenly appeared and wreak havoc once again. Citizens screaming and scampering away from the crazed monster.

" _ **Hahahaha! I'm back, you vermins! And this time, I'll feed every ounce of fear from every last one of you!"**_ the Spider Kaijin roared.

"Looks like we're on this time, huh?" Kyle said as he drew out his Decadriver.

"Wait, Kyle!"

"Eh?"

"You should tend to the people first. I'll hold him off, this time."

"But-"

"You said you wanna help people, right? if you're still not sure about beating that Kaijin, then how about you think of something to do when you still don't have that power, yet?" Ruby instructed. "Besides, I think I can take on a punch or two from that thing."

There was a reluctance in the Rider's face. He wasn't sure if he should leave Ruby facing the Kaijin herself, and yet again, she was willing to riske her life in doing so. However, she was right about the citizens that were still in the vicinity and in need of saving. This wasn't his time to hesitate any further. He had to act, however it could be to keep innocents away from the harm's way. otherwise, he would just betray his own words.

And so, the young Rider steeled his determination and take the action.

"You're right. I'll clear the citizens, and I'll join you later."

"Fine by me. Now, let's get the job done!"

"Yep!"

After the two shared a high-five, they went on to their respective duties. Ruby quickly dashed in using her super speed power to prevent the Kaijin from pummeling a downed citizen. She swung her scythe to his chest a dozen times and shot him. He was pushed further away as Ruby hit his head with the back of her scythe.

"Please get away from here! Run if you still can!" she ordered, to which the citizens complied and quickly ran away.

" _ **Oh, so you're that little brat from before. I was kinda hoping that the concussion would stop you from coming after me, you know?"**_ The Spider Kaijin mocked.

"It'll take more than just a swat to stop me!"

Ruby stroke the monster once again with her streak of slash barrage. She dashed from one place to another and constantly changed her position to avoid the Kaijin's pincer attacks. The ones that kept her from further harming him were the pincers that blocked her attacks and his own thick skin. It would be very hard for her to dismember, let alone decapitate him. The Kaijin himself also got himself used to her attack patterns, making the Huntress' close-ranged combat more difficult. She tried another approach by changing her weapon to shotgun mode and using her rounds that blast fire. It did disortient the Spider Kaijin's movements, but she'd need more than that to take him down.

Meanwhile, Kyle went to save the citizens that were still in the area. He went to check on the nearby buildings to see if there were any of them still inside. The Kaijin may have did a number to the district, but it mustn't stop him to fulfill his duty.

"Come on, this way! make sure you're far enough from here!" he said to the citizens he found and escorted them away.

There were some that he had to help getting their feet back on. Some were a full family who happened to be on a vacation. Police officers also arrived on the scene to help the citizens get away. They knew that a Huntress was trying to drive the monster away, and just like him, they were doing everything they can to keep them safe.

One of the officers went to Kyle and said, "Hey, nice work getting people out here safely."

"Always been happy to help, sir."

"So, uhh... do you know what exactly that thing is? it doesn't look much of an ordinary Grimm to me."

"It's called a Kaijin, sir." Kyle said. "As to what it really is... I'm not sure what kind of thing that is."

"I see... either way, we still have more people to rescue. Can you still help us out?"

"Sure thing."

As they were about to continue their duty, Kyle witnessed a woman carrying her child to get away from the scene. The fight on the other side was intense as Ruby was kept busy by the Spider Kaijin. she slowly managed to get herself closer and closer to the Kaijin's reach, forcing him to use a massive ground pound that broke the street all the way. Ruby dodged the attack, but it was directed towards the woman and the child. The woman fell down as her child ran off and worse, the building above her was about to colapse. The child couldn't do anything but to watch as a huge debris was about to fall down to the woman.

"Mommy!"

Ruby gasped, "Look out!"

"No! Not on my watch!"

"H-hey!"

A strong instinct drove Kyle to rush towards the fallen woman. He quickly strapped his Decadriver on and took out his Kamen Ride card.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

As the Decade armor wrapped him up, he covered the woman with his own body as the debris fell onto them. Everyone present, including the citizens were filled with immense horror, fearing that the two might not make it out. Ruby's hand shook after she witnessed it. the child almost cried as if the woman and the young man were forever lost, much to the Kaijin's delight knowing that he could feed off the negative energy himself, soon.

Suddenly...

Decade punched his way out from the debris. His hand rose out as he cleared them away and took the woman out with him, safe and sound. Everyone cheered, knowing that both of them are fine. Ruby smiled at the scene, much to the Kaijin's dismay. The Rider then guided the woman to the child.

"Are you alright? Any wounds?"

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"Mommy! You're okay!"

"It's alright, honey. Mommy's here."

Ruby turned back to the monster, "See that, Kaijin? in the end, justice will always find its way to win and safe the day."

"Hmph, nonsense! The woman might be safe, but I doubt the same will happen to you!"

"We'll see about that!"

The hooded Huntress continued her fight by swinging her weapon against the monster's pincers. Slowly, the two were evenly matched. Ruby had memorized the Spider Kaijin's attack patterns, enabling her to quickly defend most of her blind spots. She thought about an attempt o cut the pincers off since they looked so fragile. But again, it goes back to the fact of how thick the creature's skin was.

As for the armored warrior, he went to check for the remaining citizens. "Okay... is this all of them?"

"Hopefully. We've already swept the rest of the locations while you were busy, too."

"Thank God." He sighed.

"Will you... umm..." the kid spoke shyly.

"Yeah? Anything?" the Rider spoke, lowering his body to the child's level.

"Will you and the Huntress beat that monster up?"

Decade smiled underneath his helmet. "Yeah. I will. Now don't you worry, I'm gonna try my best to keep the folks here safe. I mean, that's why the Huntsmen are here, right?"

The child nodded, "Yup!"

"Now make sure you and the folks are safe, okay?" he turned to the kid, in which he accepted. "Alright, I'm going to assist the Huntress. Officer, please guide them far away from here."

"You can count on us, sir. Come on folks, this way!" the police officer said, taking the civillians to safety.

"I understand it now... I know that I have the strength to help others, just like how my ideals would be. I have the power to do more... and the will to do so. Yeah. Guess that's what I've been missing." The Rider muttered under his helmet, clenching his fist as he steeled his will once more. "Now then..."

The warrior turned his attention towards his target, with Ruby could barely hold herself long enough until the citizens were safe. Her swings were still as fast as ever, but the Kaijin managed to get ahold of her weapon and tossed her away to the oncoming Rider. The latter quickly caught her, but not before he set up another trick as he spun.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

The attack hit the Kaijin's head, immediately knocking him out of his stand. Ruby was genuinely surprised to see Kyle's performance as he became more determined than before. Could it be that he still have more than what he seemed to be? Moreover, who is this guy, really?

"You still good?"

Ruby was snapped out of her thought-processing trance. A slight "Huh? Oh, yeah! Umm... I-I can still go on! Don't worry!"

"Good, 'cause this one's gonna be a tough cookie."

"COOKIE!?" Ruby's eyes gleamed upon the word, also showing her fondness of it.

"Yeah. Now let's go get him." He smirked.

"Alright! Oh, Umm... Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... can you please let me go now?"

"Oh... right." Decade chuckled, knowing how precarious their position was with him still holding Ruby in his left arm.

" _ **Ugh, lovebirds..."**_ the monster muttered displeasantly. _**"Then I'll make sure to get rid of you both, at once!"**_

The battle continued once again. Ruby stroke the Spider Kaijin with her scythe as Decade went under his gut to barrage-punch it. he made sure every single hit was empowered by his gauntlet's hydraulic muscles so that it'd feel less like punching a wall. However, the Rider was forced to cancel it and rolled away along with the hooded Huntress as the monster's pincers attacked them. Not willing to give up, Ruby focused her attention to the said pincers.

The Kaijin retaliated using his still durable pincers to block and pierce the Huntress' blind spots. Ruby was barely able to hold herself together as she constantly speed up using her ability and left rose petals in her wake. Though it still left its arms free to strike her, Decade shot them along with his torso using the Ride Booker gun. It immediately caught the monster's attention, with the latter quickly pushed Ruby away and threw a nearby damaged car to his way. it was thrown so fast it barely hit the armored warrior's helmet as he dodged it by going under the car. Thankfully, there were no one behind him.

"Whew, that's really gonna have a mark on my chin!" he breathed off.

Seeing this, Ruby decided to back away by flipping back and firing her weapon to the Kaijin, throwing him off a few meters away. "Kyle! Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, just almost got my jaw broken by a piece of automotive carriage." Decade replied, rubbing his helmet's chin guard.

"That doesn't sound relieving, at all..." she deadpanned, unsure if she ever should be relieved at all.

"What about you?"

"Still kickin'!" Ruby chirped. "But that thing's not only tough, his skin's also thick! Even with my weapon, it won't be enough to cut something off of him."

"I see. okay, there's something I wanna try. Can you still use that super-speed stuff?"

"Probably a couple of times before I'm super exhausted."

"Good. I'll try to back you up with this." He then decided to take another card with a picture of five Decades in it. "Okay, so this must be, uhh... shadow clone summons, I guess?"

 **ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION!**

The card's command summoned two grey static gates, which became copies of Decade himself, much to Ruby's shock. Imagine a Huntsman, who can summon his own armor to use, is also capable of summoning clones with him! Now this is something people don't get to see often these days.

"Let's see if the power of numbers can even the odds." He muttered

"Whoa! How...? did that card that you used for...?"

"Yep. Looks like it." Decade replied. "Oh, they even got cameras on my screen, too. That's just convenient."

" _ **Just so you know, numbers won't scare the hell out of me, Rider!"**_

"Then let's see if my math scares you, instead!"

As the middle, original Decade raised his fists, the copies raised their weapons in their different respective modes. Decade charged in first by aiming his fist right to the monster's face ,which was easily blocked. He then used his other hand to strike back and kicked the enemy's groin hard. It didn't budge him off, however, with the Rider beung at a disadvantage as the Spider Kaijin knee-charged him and pinned him down to the ground. The Rider couldn't do anything but to wait for the pincers to strike him down.

The assault didn't stop as the 'swordsman' Decade protected the original by clashing his sword against the pincers. The clone pushed the monster away to give the original some time to recuperate. He started by clashing against its razor-sharp edges to slicing off its joints. Just as Ruby said, normal attacks wouldn't cut it off. When the Kaijin was open, the 'gunner' Decade shot its body and sent sparks off of it. despite the numerous attacks by the 'swordsman', the former ignored his attacks to lunge at the 'gunner', who could barely dodge its ground pound. The downed 'gunner' was crushed by the Spider Kaijin's fist right to the helmet, causing the clone to vanish into card-shaped pixels.

" _ **I know that your clones are the only ones carrying the weapons, Decade."**_ The Kaijin spoke. _**"But the fact that you're using cannon fodders just to get to me annoys me a lot. And you're gonna pay!"**_

"Oh don't worry, 'cause I'm here to disappoint you!" Decade spat.

Agitated, he then rushed towards the other two Decades that attempted to attack him at once. The 'swordsman' struck the monster's arm as the original launched his fist to him. The Kaijin expected it and went to block the attack, only to realize that it was a mere faint as the said Decade sled under him. While he was distracted, the 'swordsman' activated his Attack Ride card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

After the sword's edge glowed with magenta energy, the clone delivered a barrage of slashes to the Kaijin. one attack equals twenty swords slashing him all at once. The final heavy slash took a form of four spectral blades aligned with the Ride Booker sword. The attack damaged his torso and threw him back a few inches away. He skidded with his legs and pincers to keep him from falling.

" _ **Looks like you give me no choice, Rider..."**_

The Spider Kaijin covered his mandibles with his right arm and clenched it as he noticed the original Decade was about to kick him. The former suddenly let out a purple sphere that spat sticky webs to his helmet when he was just a few inches away. It also tied his arms to his body. With him unable to see his target and being uncomposed, the monster easily dodged the attack as Decade crashed down to the ground. The swordsman tried to defend him, but the Kaijin swept the clone away and proceeded to strike down the original Decade. However, Ruby dashed in to block his attacking pincers, and the downed Decade recognized her grunting sound.

"Ughhh...!"

"Ruby? Is that you?" he spoke wearily.

"Th-there's no way I'm standing still forever!" she grunted. "And there's no way I'm letting you lose your life, right now! Not. On. My. WATCH!"

The hooded Huntress broke the tie by swiping her weapon up, setting her fire Dust clip on as she twirled it, and blasted the Spider Kaijin away. The Kaijin was downed, but still alive despite the amount of damage he received. This gave Decade a time to free himself from the web with the 'swordsman' clone's help. Ruby also regrouped with him, in the meantime.

"Are you okay, Kyle?" she said as she and the clone helped the Rider regain his stand.

"Still breathing... but honestly, that web blast was unexpected. That, and his pincers kept us off of him big time. Even with our attacks, I don't think we'll be able to make this quick... and I'm afraid we don't have enough juice left for another long hour."

"Kyle... Decade." Ruby addressed his codename. "We can get through this. We have the strength to do more, and the will to do it. we can't let everyone in this city down. You might say that you're new to this monster hunting thing but all in all, we're practically Huntsmen, Kyle. And this... is what we signed up for. I guess that goes for the same with Kamen Rider Decade, right?"

"I... yeah. You're right. we can get through this!" Decade nodded. "The thing is, we're still barely able to keep his pincers and webs off from us." Decade panted.

"No, not quite."

"Eh?"

"You see that graze marks on his pincers? Just a few charges more and we'll be able to cut it off. We just need to keep on pushing through."

"Hey, you're right though." Decade agreed. "and I think I just know how we get the job done less exhaustingly. There's something I wanna try and in the meantime, try to buy some time with my clone."

"Umm... okay?"

Decade then took out another card that had a picture of the Decade armor fading away. Which means...

 **ATTACK RIDE : INVISIBLE!**

Invisibility, indeed. Decade vanished into card pixels as he moved away, leaving Ruby and the 'swordsman' Decade to face the returning horror in front of them. Meanwhile, Ruby Rose was left surprised by the abilities he had. At first, he could summon an armor, then he was able to create clones of him, and there's also invisibility! Seriously, what else he had under his pocket?

"H-hello? Is this working?"

"Eh!? You... you talked!"

"Oh sorry, I was trying to direct my comms to here so I can still coordinate our attacks together. It feels like controlling a drone with a camera. Kinda feels cool knowing this works, though." He chuckled.

"O-okay... wow."

"Now we'd better get this done. He's up again." Decade said as he ran his hand through the edge of his sword. He had to admit that it was sharp, but thankfully his gloves prevented him from bleeding by accident.

The Spider Kaijin rose up more furious than ever, forcing our heroes to engage him once more by clashing their weapons against his pincers. The Decade clone blocked the pincers to give Ruby a room to strike the Kaijin right to his chest. At first, the Spider Kaijin could still shrug it off, but the more they attacked him and constantly changed their positions between blocker and striker, the Kaijin could feel that his stamina was gradually weakening.

He thought that he could strike them all down by himself. he was wrong. The heroes backed up each other when any of them was exhausted, so that they could take turns in attacking him. Despite sharing the same exhaustion, there was something that the Kaijin was lacking: the will to protect the people of this city. Both of them knew that their lives are far more precious than some corny ambition to rule over the world, and they believed in it. it pushed them through to this very moment, and as for Decade... he was cleared off his doubts.

However, the rampaging monster was not without his feats. He began to rely more on his web blast to constrict his enemies and lock their movements. This forced them to cancel their barrage and went evasive. Ruby switched her weapon to it's long-range mode, and the same also goes for Decade. They fired their shots to further damage the monster as the latter kept on spewing more and more webs. After withstanding numerous blasts, the Spider Kaijin was about to shoot his web to Ruby, only for it to be a feint as his true target was the Decade clone after all.

The fact that he shot a huge ball of web was an enough proof that he wouldn't mess around. The web completely constricted his body, rendering him immobile. The hooded Huntress dashed towards the Kaijin, only to be bashed away towards the streets. She could feel her energy faltering, and she could only watch as the monster countlessly crushing the clone with his fists and feet.

"Ruby..."

"Decade!"

"It's fine! All you have to do..." he said "Is to make the call!"

Rubby didn't take too long to figure out what 'the call' means. "Okay. I get it!"

"Good. I'm leaving this to you."

And with those words, the clone finally vanished after receiving an amount of lethal damage to any human beings.

Ruby Rose, however, was not happy at all. She knew that it was just a clone, but the fact that this Kaijin didn't hesitate at all was very unsettling. That could happen to anyone should they never interfere at all. She finally made up her mind that this Kaijin was a very serious threat to the people, and that he must be stopped at all costs. She gripped her weapon tightly and mustered the same resolve that she had when she was dealing with the thugs last night.

Only this time... she was super serious. She had to end it once and for all. And on top of that, she was playing with the Rider's cards as of the moment.

" _ **You're next... puny Huntress."**_ The Kaijin taunted.

"You know what? I'm going to make sure that calling me 'puny' is your biggest regret!"

Ruby blurred into rose petals as she made her way towards the Kaijin. she swung her weapon as quickly as she could and twirled it for a barrage. The Spider Kaijin countered it with his pincer limbs to cover his body. although it seemed evenly matched, if being looked closely, Ruby was aiming for the said pincers' joints that were already grazed by the attacks. Like before, she also constantly changing her position and shooting her weapon's gun portion to navigate the battlefield. knowing that she would get webbed if she kept on striking the front, she chose to get on the monster's back to further damage the limbs. The graze marks slowly became more visible as the Kaijin began to feel a twitching pain on them.

As he was unable to further use the pincers, he resorted back to his web. Knowing this too, Ruby went to his front and set up her fire Dust clip. She had no choice but to confront him face front. The two shot their weapons with Ruby having a trouble aming to his mandibles at first due to her dodging the web blasts at the same time. after a couple of shots, the two locked their positions and fired their weapons in a quick draw. The blasts passed through each other, ended with the web hitting Ruby's scythe gun and the fire Dust hitting his mandibles. He roared in pain as the fire burned his only resort of survival.

And that is where Ruby call the shots.

"Decade, now!"

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

The sheer power of the command completely burned down the monster's mandibles. With his ability to shoot webs being wiped out, all that is left was to cut the deadwight pincers and finish him once and for all. The heroes' efforts had finally come to fruition.

Despite this, he could still speak. At least, to express his complaint.

" _ **H-how... how could mere humans defeat me like this!?"**_

"How, you ask? Simple. It's because you underestimated us."

" _ **What!?"**_

"See, you thought you're strong and that you could crush every single human in less than seconds. You thought that you could take everything you want. The thing is, no you can't." Decade said as he dusted his hands. "This world has its own protectors, the Huntsman. They gave their all so that they can keep the people safe. The same goes for me as a Kamen Rider, too. Heck, I dare to say that we shared the same ideals with each other."

"Kyle..."

"I realize it now. Even if you could beat me last night, the fact that I'm still alive in here means that I can always get back to you. I have the power to do more, and I have the will to do so. This is what I've always wanted, even if I got it in the most bizzarre way possible. From here on, I'm going to help the Huntsman to get rid the likes of you and the Grimms. I'll carry on the legacy of mighty warriors that has been passed down to me. I'll protect this world and I'll pass through the odds to hunt you down... For I am Kamen Rider Decade!"

" _ **You... curse you, Decade!"**_

"Shall we end this, Rubes?" Decade asked.

"Let's do it!" Ruby replied.

Despite the Kaijin's spiteful roar, our heroes didn't falter behind. They armed themselves with their respective weapons and prepared their next move. Decade then took out a new card, with a picture of him clenching both of his hands to the back, and the background was his Rider symbol spreading some circuitry lines. As he inserted it to the Decadriver, it announced the card's written text.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

As the name implied, not only Decade's Ride Booker who was powered up by the command, but also Ruby's, who was surprised yet amazed as well. The two set their weapons to their long-range configs. They fired their weapons rapidly as they marched towards the Spider Kaijin, sparking his body. The monster was pushed back due to the firing power they had. When they got close enough, they quickly shifted their weapons into their respective close-range modes, striking their opponent a few times before delivering a heavy blow, which cost the monster his spider pincer legs.

" _ **I-impossible!**_ " the Kaijin growled." _ **You all won't get away with this! Soon, the Dai-Shocker will rule over Remnant!**_ "

"Dai-Shocker, eh? Then we'll just have to make sure it won't be today... and for eternity." He muttered as he pulled his finisher card, depicted by his gold-colored symbol at the center. He inserted it as it announced :

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE :**

"And now, the finale!" he closed his Driver.

 **DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

He jumped in mid-air as ten holographic Decade symbol cards appeared in front of him. He delivered a flying side-kick at the enemy, reinforced by a magnetic pull in his kicking right boot towards the enemy. As he went through the cards, his kicking power kept rising to the point that he managed to pierce through the Spider Kaijin, before the monster exploded upon contact and roared in pain.

"So… this is the World of Remnant." He panted. "Kinda feels like a tale of fantasies written out from a book. But that's just my thing... I guess..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile,in a place not too far..._

"So, what do you think of those two?" Tsukasa asked his associate.

Ozpin replied. "Ruby Rose knows how to make a quick call and act based on her decision. She might be young, but seeing her track record in Signal convinced me a lot about her. She has the skills and the attitude needed to become a full-fledged Huntress. That is, if she is trained properly."

"I see. and what of him?"

"I might have yet to know Kyle Morgan that much, but... despite the fact that this is a whole new thing to him, he faced them as calm as he could. In the midst of the battle, he was able to pull off ideas that are proven beneficial. I must say I'm quite surprised that he stood firm to his duty to fight after all the doubts he said to us last night. It seems that it wouldn't take long for him to figure out what he needs to do here."

"I believe it's called commitment, Oz." Tsukasa said. "And I've finally get the gist of them. But seriously, did you pick Ruby just because she has silver eyes? she's even two years early from even graduating a junior Huntsmen academy."

"Yes, and I'd like to bring her to my fold as soon as possible. Don't you think the same goes to you as well?" Ozpin countered.

Tsukasa sighed. "Now that you say it, though..."

"No matter how much we'd like to keep them away from the danger, deep down we know that sooner or later, it's the danger itself that will come after them. they will always be bound by that iron rule." Ozpin lamented.

"And we must be ready to guide them when the time comes, right?"

"Then our mindsets aligned one another." Ozpin smiled. "So, what are you going to do from now on? Especially that you also have to look after him."

"After my thorough examination..." Tsukasa said. "I think he can handle things well on his own. Even if I were about to watch over him, that doesn't mean I'm pampering him too much. So, as much as I want to support him... I'd also like to believe in his power, that he can also reach out to those he hold dear."

"Believe, you say?" Ozpin replied.

"After all... he's the next Decade." Tsukasa left towards the grey veil portal that formed behind him, leaving Ozpin to approach the victors of the battle.

* * *

Decade kept breathing heavily from his exhaustion as he detransformed. The usage surely left an amount of strain to his body. perhaps, his physiology was still adapting to both his armor and the World of Remnant. Ruby rushed in to congratulate him by offering a high five.

"Wohooo! We did it, Kyle!"

"Hell yeah we did." He grinned, accepting her high-five.

"I can't believe we're so cool while doing it! Oh, what was that attack called, Crossattack? I mean, I get to do a combo finisher with you! Wow, it's like we've been doing this in the most stylish way possible!"

"It's all thanks to our cool gears and wits." He winked at her.

"I know, right? I know, right!?"

Ozpin then approached them. "Ms. Rose, Mr. Morgan."

"Oh, Professor Ozpin!" Ruby greeted.

"Afternoon, sir." Kyle followed. "Honestly, I was expecting either you or Ms. Goodwitch to show up."

"We were assigned to another location at the time, but I also use some of my spare time to observe the two of you. And I must say that you two are fitting candidates to enter BeaconAcademy." Ozpin informed.

"Wooow... so you've been wathcing us the whole time." Ruby said.

"I kinda get the feeling that you guys don't really wanna pamper us around, but I think it's fine. We saved the day and the people of this city. No one's injured. Plus, we finally got rid of the Kaijin, too." Kyle reported.

"As expected of you. Your calm demenaor still surprises me, somewhat. And your answer, Mr. Morgan?"

"I'm in." Kyle answered. "I understand it all, now. I can do more in this world with the power I got, and I think I'm gonna need more help if there's still more of those creatures around. I believe the only way to get it is to enter your academy. Perhaps, I can get to know more about this world while training under your tutelage."

"Very well." Ozpin accepted.

"That's great, Kyle!" Ruby congratulated. "Now we both can be great Huntsmen, too!"

"Huntsmen, huh? I'd like to think that a Kamen Rider like me is a new breed of specially-equipped Huntsman."

"Hmm, don't you think it's flattering yourself too much?"

"It's more like I'm mashing up Huntsman and Kamen Rider. I feel like I don't wanna put one of them away."

"I think that could work well!"

The headmaster chuckled, to which he finally brought up his long-awaited question. "Now that makes me wonder, Kyle Morgan. Where did you came from?"

Ozpin's question made Kyle flinched. He had been trying to avoid further questions regarding as possible as he could, seeing that the truth would cause unwanted attention. Moreover, He didn't want any sensitive information to fall into the wrong hands. Now that Ozpin demanded the answer, he had to come up with a reasonable one.

"Well, uhh…. It's a long story." Kyle proceeded to tell his tale nervously.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **And now, RWBY : DCD has reached its 2nd stop.**

 **It's been 2 chapters already and as a gratitude for your supports, I'd like to give you some of my thoughts this whole time. I always imagine the Kamen Rider suits as 'beyond military-grade armors' as they are originated from various backgrounds, ranging from ancient civilization, body surgeries to technologies beyond human thoughts. Think of it as a mixture between the original sleek design and the SIC toyline's dark and gritty design added with some Iron Man vibes, too.**

 **For those of you who are still wondering, the Kaijin race is also one of my original ideas aside from the Decade V2.0 system. Seeing that the original TV series villains consisted of past villain races (Undeads, Orpnochs, etc.), I decided to bring an original villain race for this fanfic. Although, I might bring back some TV series villains in one way or another.**

 **Edit: So! After receiving an input from EternalKing , I've decided to heavily rework this chapter! Though it's not as much as changing the structure of the entire story, I'd like to make thes fanfic as believable as possible so that I can set this as an example if I were to become a story/scriptwriter for Tokusatsu shows, which is my current dream. New ideas comes forth and goes. That's why I want to make this fanfic as good as possible.**

 **Are the Kaijins truly a new breed of Grimms? Is Dai-Shocker really up to something in Remnant? Stay tune for more chapters.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 3 : Welcome to Beacon

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they belonged to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

Tsukasa and his companions were gathering inside a huge hall. The hall was filled by several armored figures, each of them were wearing belts with varying designs from one another, while some of them shared the same belt designs. They were listening to the world traveller's announcement.

"Riders, as we have knew before, Dai-Shocker has started their movements in the World of Remnant. Our intels have sighted them in the world's upskirts. We may haven't acquire more details of their plan. But their main goal, as we have always know, is to rule Remnant to its core. Our mission now is to locate all of their base of operations, acquire their plans and put an end to their reign once and for all." Some of the audience nodded as they heard it.

"Also, we have found the new Decadriver's assigned user, and the Driver had sent him to Remnant. It's already our job as senior Kamen Riders to guide him and his comrades should they ever have doubts and help them at the most dire times. But, we must also remember to let them prove themselves worthy of becoming the protectors of Remnant."

Some murmurs were heard among the crowds. They were either discussed some next plans to defeat the great terror or talked about the new Rider, considering if he's worthy or not. All in all, they were hoping for the best results to come.

"Lastly, I want to remind all of you about what us Kamen Riders stand for. We are gathering here as one unity, consisted of Riders with different pasts, lives and powers. We may have different goals before, but today and onwards, I ask you all to unite our minds and goals. We defend those who can't fight and we ensure the world's justice, and that is the freedom of humanity. That is why the All Kamen Rider League was formed."

"And so, I hereby declare that our war against the Dai-Shocker starts from this point! We will fight to the very end, defending people from their reign! All Riders, Henshin and roll out!"

Hearing the declaration, the crowds were soon drown in an uproar. All of them were complying to what Tsukasa said. The All Kamen Rider League is a collective of all known Riders throughout the Riderverse as a result of his efforts unifying all of the Rider forces to combat against every evil threat, especially Dai-Shocker, which was a major one. After being grateful of what the crowds responded to him, he turned to Yusuke and Natsumi.

"We should be going too, guys. Let's do what we must, now." He ordered.

"Let's give those scum what we got!" Yusuke smiled, giving him a thumb up.

"I'm sure Kyle and his friends could join us, too." Natsumi smiled.

* * *

As the sun rose on Vale, Kyle soon found himself in a huge airship, carrying dozens of people who were Huntsmen and Huntresses in training who applied themselves to Beacon. It had been a day since he arrived in Remnant, facing monsters that he never encountered before and even knowing that this world had its own warriors. It was as if that Kyle had already become a part of it. He then decided to leave his seat to look for the red reaper he met earlier.

Even though Ozpin demanded his origins during last night, he had managed to answer it by saying that he came from a really far place from Vale. He confessed that he really didn't know much about the outside world, so he decided to go outside and gather as many knowledges as he could. Thankfully, Ozpin accepted it without any doubt and it was also the reason of how he and the red reaper got themselves a chance to enroll in the prestigious Beacon Academy.

Meanwhile, Ruby was hugged tightly by a blonde girl who was her big sister. Her hair flowed in a loose and messy manner and she had lilac eyes along with a pale skin complexion. She was wearing an orange infinity scarf and a tan vest, which had puffy cap sleeves and black cuffs housing small golden buttons. Underneath it was a low-cut yellow tube top underneath, emblazoned with a black burning heart symbol. She was also wearing black gloves underneath yellow gauntlets with black designs.

On her bottom was a brown asymetrical pleated skirt with a white inner skirt and a belt carrying a pouch and a banner emblazoned her symbol in gold. On her feet was a pair of brown leather boots with orange socks each on different lengths wirh a purple bandana tied on her left one.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" She exclaimed.

"Yang, stop." Ruby pleaded as she tried to gasp out for an air.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she released her sister.

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang wondered why Ruby looked a bit down.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She sighed.

"But you _are_ special. I mean, you just stopped a Grimm rampage with that armored huntsman, and heck, You even got him as your friend too! That…. His name's…. uhh…." Yang hugged Ruby with one of her arm, trying to remember the name until….

"Kyle Morgan, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, ri-Whoa! You're here too?" Yang was surprised by Kyle's sudden appearance, right in front of her.

"Sorry for the surprise." He apologized.

"No big deal! Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you too! I'm Ruby's sister!" she said as she shook her hands with him.

"Wow, you got quite a grip here." He said.

"Well you see, I always got the _grip_ in any situations." She said proudly.

Kyle knew where this was going. It was what he always did back in high school when his days weren't colored with the bullies. He managed to get some laughing with it, while the others simply groaned in frustration or telling him to stop. He was also well known due to this kind of habit.

Yang just made a pun. He chuckled because of it.

And he also had one thing in mind.

"Just make sure you _gripped_ in the right place, okay?"

Hearing this made Yang smiled with an "Ooh…." From her mouth. It was like she had found a precious jewel that most girls ever wanted. She had finally found a punning partner.

"I see what you mean there…" She smiled with a sly grin.

"Seriously, with that grip of yours, I don't think average boys could stand a chance." He stated.

As they laughed it off, Ruby could only see it in wonder. They just made puns and they quickly got along with it. However, Ruby's inability to figure the topic out confused her more, but nevertheless, she was glad.

"Believe it or not, I did."

"You what!?" Kyle was shocked in upon it.

"Yeah, some random guy just picked a fight with me. So, I decided to give him a valuable lesson of the year. He wasn't even seemed so tough, back then."

"Whoa, yeah... hehehe... ow."

Hearing her story, the Rider had also believed that he had learned a valuable lesson, too. Never mess with a girl, or suffer the inevitable fate. He also slightly held onto his 'power crystal' because of it. He had to admit that boys may be tough, but also sensitive on the other hand.

"Oh, and thanks for helping my sister too. I gotta say you look cool and shiny in that armor. How about I ask you some questions about it later on?"

"Fine by me." Kyle replied.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a holographic screen displaying Vale News Network channel, reporting the latest update on Remnant's phenomenon. The news channel was also displayed a screenshot of Ruby with Kyle in his Decade armor.

" _The Dust robbery that happened last night was turned to be a monster rampage which destroyed parts of the city buildings. Authorities presumed that the monster was probably a new breed of Grimms. An armored huntsman and a huntress were in the scene. They had managed to prevent the monster's further chaos, but the whereabouts of the mysterious armored huntsman still remained in mystery."_

Yang smirked upon seeing the screenshot. She knew that Ruby told her about the battle they had last night and upon hearing it made Yang proud of her sister more. Moreover, she was grateful for Kyle who helped her dear sister.

As for the others, they only looked at Ruby and Kyle in awe and amazement, while some others just shrugged it off or went back to their own businesses.

The screen soon changed to a face of the Dust robber Kyle and Ruby fought earlier, which turned out to be a wanted poster.

" _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities._ _If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa._ _"_

Kyle finally had the man's name, Roman Torchwick. A criminal wanted by the police department. This gave him the good reason to look for him once he showed up again. Who knows what a guy like him could do in the rather harsh environment of Remnant.

The screen changed again into the said news anchorwoman. Beside her was a picture of Faunus, humans with animal traits, holding a protest. Each holding "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" signs followed by a logo of red glowing wolf head with three scar marks.

" _Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..._ _"_

The broadcast was soon cut off by a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch.

" _Hello, and welcome to Beacon."_

"Who's that?" Yang wondered.

" _My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

" _You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy_ _._ _Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it._ _"_

" _You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._ _"_ She said as her hologram disappeared.

As they had reached closer to the Beacon Academy, all of the passengers looked through the glass window, including Ruby, who looked at the town below, followed by Kyle and Yang.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" said Ruby in amazement.

"Where's Signal?" Kyle asked.

"There!" she pointed at some parts of the town not too far away from their position.

"Okay." He smiled.

"I guess home isn't far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang assured them both.

"Well, looks like you two are gonna get popular once we're there." Yang said as she mentioned about the news earlier.

"You know I still kinda think that Roman guy was gonna fire confettis." Kyle said, as Ruby giggled upon hearing it.

"You guys must be having fun back there, eh?" Yang smiled.

"More than anything we could ever asked for."

Suddenly, the three heard a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well…. I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"it was a nice moment while it last." Ruby stated.

As the ship approached Beacon and flew across a large body of water, Kyle suddenly smelled something that wasn't supposed to be there, searching for where the smell's source.

"Uhh… is it just me, or did I just smell a stink over here?"

When they finally found the source, the two girls shocked upon seeing it.

It was a puke on Yang's shoe.

"Oh, Yang, gross! you have a puke on your shoe!" Ruby shouted in disgust.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang wailed.

" Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby screamed to push Yang away from her.

"Hey-hey! Just calm down so we can get yourself cleaned up, okay?" Kyle assured.

* * *

As the ship had landed in Beacon, they and the other passengers proceeded to went outside the ship. They looked at the academy's building, which gave Kyle the vibe from that of a fairy tale castle. The building was bigger than he thought it would be. It must have had classrooms, halls and dorms, as it was an academy.

"Wow." The three was amazed by Beacon's building.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Ruby said.

"Beacon Academy, huh?" Kyle smiled as he took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air of the prestigious academy in Remnant.

Suddenly, Ruby became that of a starry-eyed floating Chibi figure as she was amazed by the other student's weapons. That also explained why she was etching to become a full fledged Huntress she always wanted to be. Carrying unique weapons as they kill monsters for free.

"Omigosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she wailed.

"Whoa-whoa, slown down there, Rubes." Kyle said as he tried to calm Ruby down.

As Ruby was trying to get closer to the latter she mentioned, Yang pulled her back before turning back to her original body posture, while she was screaming with an "Ow".

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!"

"Is she always like this?" Kyle asked Yang.

"All the time, Kyle. _All_ the time." Yang answered as she nodded.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang turned back to Ruby.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." She replied as she took out her weapon, Crescent Rose, in its Scythe mode.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang wondered, playfully pushing her sister's hood down.

"But… I already have. Kyle's with us now. Why would I need more?" she said as she took her hood off.

"Well, I for one, agree with Yang here. I mean, earning more friends will worth every moments in Beacon, don't you think?" Kyle stated.

"I know it's not like there'll always be sunshines and rainbows, but at least doing it would be better than just being a loner, I have to say. So, why don't we just take the shot then, Ruby?"

"Kyle's right, you know. Besides… my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay see ya, bye!" she bid farewell to Ruby and Kyle as she was dragged by a group of her other friends.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby wailed as she watched Yang being drifted away.

"And… there she goes." Kyle said.

"Ugh…I don't know what I'm doing here, Kyle..." she groaned.

Suddenly, Ruby fell backwards to a luggage cart, sending some suitcases flying.

"Whoa, careful!" Kyle said as he helped Ruby back up.

"What are you doing?!"

They heard a yell from someone who owned the luggage, a girl in white. She had a long white hair that was pulled by an off-center ponytail at a base of a small tiara. She had a pale complexion and icy blue eyes. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin rectangular earrings.

On her torso was a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the dress' neckline. The bolero's inside was red and blue inside the wrists. On its back was a symbol of a snowflake dress. She was also wearing a pair of white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf with the insides were also in red.

"Uh… Sorry!" Ruby apologized as she finally got up.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uuuhhhh…."

"What are you, brain-dead? _Dust_ , fire, water, lightning, energy!" She yelled as she held out a vial of red Dust, shaking it at Ruby.

"I… I know…" Ruby could hardly spoke from the cough caused by the Dusts that came to her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl yelled more.

"Uuhh… guys?"

Kyle, who noticed what was going to happen, rushed to the arguing two, but was too late as Ruby sneezed due to the amount of Dust she received. This caused a small explosion in the courtyard they were in. Kyle quickly covered his eyes from it.

The explosion was covered in flames, snowflakes and lightning, which was directed at the girl in white. As the eruption ended, a bottle of the Dust vial was seen landing on a feet of a figure. She picked it up as she noticed a certain logo on the bottle.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She yelled as she was covered in soot, though it quickly disappeared.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby apologized.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I–I…."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" the white girl yelled again.

Kyle, who was fed up with the constant yelling, decided to stand up for Ruby. This was the kind of girls he mostly saw in his earlier days in school, always yelling even at some small arguments. It was like an endless blaring alarm right next to his ears. He couldn't also stand seeing such arguments.

"Alright there, ma'am, I think that's enough for the feud, today. She _already_ said that she was sorry. Wasn't that even enough for you?"

"As if she _blew_ me up was enough! And what gives you in this academy too, huh?!" she yelled at Kyle.

"Well, I don't think a pop star diva like you should behave like that." He argued firmly with his arms crossed.

"What did you say?!"

"It's heiress actually."

They suddenly turned to a girl in black and white clothings. She had a long wavy black hair with amber eyes complemented by a light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards and a light skin complexion. On her hair was a black ribbon tied as a bow, and around her neck was a black detached scarf-like collar.

She was wearing a black buttoned vest and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed parts of her midriff. On her arms were tied black ribbons with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left one. She was also wearing white shorts with a zipper on each on its front legs. Along with it were black low-heeled boots that gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. Outside the stockings were white Belladona flower emblems.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She explained.

"Finally! some recognition!" Weiss retorted.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black added.

"Wha- how dare you- the nerve of- ugh!" Weiss groaned as she took the bottle of Dust vial from the girl and stormed away in frustration. Her luggage was later carried by her servants.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said to Weiss.

Hearing it also made Kyle wondered about the mentioned Schnee Dust Company. He had been dealing with an heiress, a daughter of the company's owner. Not to mention, the fact that it had a shady business practice could probably be the clue of Remnant's histories that he needed to find out later on.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." She was about to ask the girl in black, but she just walked away without a word.

"Hey, it would be so kind for you to least give us your name." Kyle shouted to the girl, only to receive no reply at all.

"And… there goes another one. Looks like it's a not-so fresh start for us both, eh?" he sighed.

"Yeah, welcome to Beacon..." she sighed as she collapsed to the ground.

She kept lying on the ground until a shadow was looming over her. It turned out that the shadow came from a blonde blue-eyed teenage boy. He was wearing a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace.

Underneath his armor was a black hoodie with detached orange sleeves. He was also wearing wrist-length fingerless gloves with a small metalplate on each of its backs. On his bottom were blue pants with a white patch on the left, as well as black high-top sneakers with "Left" and "Right" written on their respective shoe's soles. He was also seen carrying a sheathed sword on his left waist.

"Hey… I'm Jaune." He said as he held out his hands.

"Ruby." She replied.

"That's nice of you. Kyle, by the way." Kyle introduced as he shook his hands with Jaune.

"Wait, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby wondered.

* * *

The three continued their talk while walking alongside the courtyard.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune argued.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune's argument made Kyle chuckled a bit.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby argued back.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Hmm… _do_ they?" Kyle teased.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

"Hey, we all gotta start somewhere, Jaune." Kyle assured.

"Well, I just hope it's not the bad one."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one here."

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in scythe mode as she stabbed it to the ground, causing Jaune to gawk at her.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby added.

"A-wha…?"

"It's also a gun!" she smiled as she cocked her weapon.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I,uh…. I got this sword!" Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword, followed by Ruby's "Ooohh".

"Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" he then pulled his white scabbard off as he raised his arm and the scabbard expanded itself to become the said shield.

"So, what do they do?" she asked while touching the shield.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." he replied as he shrunk the shield, turning it back to its scabbard mode and placing it to his belt.

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" Kyle wondered.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Hey, it's not like it's a bad thing, though." Kyle said.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby giggled.

"Wait – you made that!?" Jaune was shocked upon it.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"The war?" Kyle wondered.

"Wait, you don't know?" Jaune wondered.

"He's not really from here, Jaune. He… came from a place _really_ far away from here." Ruby explained.

"Trust me. It's a long shot." Kyle backed her up.

"Okay then." Jaune said as he cleared his throat, proceeding to explain.

"The Great War was the largest conflict known in the history. It was said that all of the four kingdoms were involved, along with a human-faunus racial conflict. But thanks to the negotiation in Vytal, we're in the time of peace now. It was also how the huntsmen academies were created." Jaune explained.

"Wow, so it means that your sword is a family heirloom, then?" Kyle wondered.

"You could say that."

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, the classics…." Jaune muttered as he sheathed his sword.

"Now, all that's left is Kyle! C'mon, show us what you got!" Ruby said.

"Okay-okay, hold on." Kyle flicked his hand to materialize the Decadriver in his hand.

"This is the Decadriver." He showed his gear.

"Uhh… what does that thing do?" Jaune doubted.

"This." Kyle put his device to his waist as it strapped itself to the waist.

"Whoa! so… it's a belt?"

"I got this thing too." Kyle took the Ride Booker out, unfolding it to its gun mode.

"And it can do this too. It's called the Ride Booker." He unfolded it again to its sword mode.

"Oh! Kyle's also got a cool armor too!"

"Whoa, really?"

"Ruby, that's a spoiler." He reminded.

"Oops, sorry!" Ruby playfully apologized.

"While the armor thing is true, I'd rather use it in combat than just for show-offs, for the time being. Don't wanna draw some unwanted attentions here."

"Oh, I see…" Jaune muttered.

"Aww, booo….."Ruby pouted.

"It's fine, I'm sure you guys can get to see it later, seeing that Beacon's a combat academy, right? Besides, my gear is still more than meets the eyes, if I say it myself."

"But you gotta promise that you'll do it! I can't wait to tell everyone how cool that is!" Ruby demanded.

"Okay, I promise. Don't worry." Kyle replied.

"Anyways. Why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard." Ruby wondered as she turned to Jaune.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune replied as the three started walking again.

"See? That's a good start for you." Kyle said, which Jaune agreed.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby wondered about which way they should go.

"I don't know, I was following you guys." Jaune replied.

"Does that answer your question?" Kyle pointed at a bunch of students heading to a nearby building hall.

"Well, that's our cue then." Jaune acknowledged as the three finally followed suit.

* * *

Kyle, Ruby and Jane finally made their way to the hall. Inside the building were dozens of huntsmen and huntresses crowding a giant auditorium. As they went inside, they heard Yang's shout from afar.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted as she waved her hands at her sister.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she rushed to Yang.

"I think I'll look for some spot from here, see you guys later." Kyle said as he walked away from both of them.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune groaned.

Kyle also heard it while he was already at his spot. As he saw Jaune walked away, he noticed a red haired girl with vivid green eyes was watching over Jaune. Her hair was tied in ponytail over a bronze circlet headpiece, which had a small green teardrop-shaped emerald hanging on thin chains. On her neck was a large bronze groget.

She wore an attire akin to that of an Amazon warrior. A strapless brown and bronze leather armor on her torso and a pair of dark brown elbow gloves with a bronze bracer on her left one.

She was also wearing an elastic black A-line miniskirt with a red ankle-length drapery wrapped around it and a golden emblem plate of her shield and spear. Her legs were covered in mid-thigh dark brown boots which also sported pieces of bronze armors.

After looking at her for a while, Kyle had a suspicion that somehow she was attracted to Jaune, which he had to confirm it later on. He also noticed Ruby and Yang bickering with Weiss. He could hear Weiss' irritation over Ruby's sneeze moments ago. She showed Ruby a brocure of 'Dust for Dummies', which was only replied by Ruby's blank face.

"Uuhhh...?" was the only response from Ruby after Weiss read her brocure out loud.

" You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

" Absolutely?"

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby and said, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang tried to quell the tension.

" Yeah! Great idea, sis!" she acknowledged as she cleared her throat and said, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" the heiress said as she pointed at Jaune who picked up at the mention.

" Wow, really?!"

Weiss glared at the red riding hood with a simple "No".

As he looked away from them in sigh, he went to process the informations that he recently got.

First, the Faunuses, humans with animal traits, that according to the news he saw, weren't treated equally as the humans are. That means Remnant was also filled with this kind of racial conflict, as Jaune told him before. It was also said that the organization named 'White Fang' interrupted the Faunus Rights Ceremony. Whoever they are, they don't like such equality to exist.

Then, the Great War. It was said that the war was the greatest and largest conflict that ever happened in Remnant, only to be finished by a negotiation in a place called Vytal, putting Remnant in the times of peace.

This war also consisted of conflicts between both races, which reminded him of Hitler's Holocaust and Africa's Apartheid, all caused by racial differences. He also remembered that by the time he learned about those conflicts back in his class, he started to grew his hatred to every kind of bullying towards the other people and himself.

What was even bugging him more was the Dai-Shocker that the Kaijin mentioned before, something that the Kaijin was connected with. Whatever it was, it would rain down upon Remnant soon, and he needed to be ready.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Ozpin who was prepping the microphone on the auditorium. Finally, Ozpin proceeded to begin his speech.

"I'll… keep this brief."

"Brief? What's that supposed to mean?" Kyle wondered.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

" You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech as he took his leave.

" You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said to the audience.

"He seemed kinda… off." Said Yang, wondering about Ozpin's speech.

Even Ruby noticed it too, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said as he approached Weiss, only for the heiress to facepalm upon it.

* * *

The night finally came to Beacon, where the students slept at Beacon's ballroom. Among them, Ruby and Yang were already in their pajamas, with Ruby in her black sleeveless shirt with a heart-shaped monster head on it and white pants filled with red dots, and Yang in her bright orange tank top emblazoning her burning heart symbol with black shortpants on her bottom.

Yang was cooing at the boys who were either in their pajamas or even shirtless, but she groaned when she saw Jaune wearing a feetie blue pajamas who waved at her. Seriously, Jaune really had a bad sense of appeal in those pajamas.

Yang then turned at Ruby, who was writing something in a piece of paper, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said.

"Aw, that's so cuuute!" Yang exclaimed, causing her to got knocked out by a thrown pillow at her face.

" Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted, unsure about her acceptance in Beacon.

" What about Jaune? He's... nice! And there's even Kyle too! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang cheered.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby frowned at her recent accident.

" There's no such things as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" she said as she got thrown by a pillow again.

She then continued, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

" 'sup folks?" Kyle greeted to them in his navy blue T-shirt and magenta shorts with black linings, waving his hand at the girls.

"Oh, hey Kyle!" The blonde greeted him back.

"Something going on here?"

"Can you help me with Ruby? She's being kind of a downer here."

"Yang!" Ruby pouted.

Kyle chuckled before saying, "Hey, it'll be okay. Even if you don't get to know some people here, I'm sure you'll get along with everyone. It's just like ordinary schools. Even I had the same thing too, so just take your time."

Ruby sighed, "I just wish I could get a good start here…"

The three soon noticed a candle being lit nearby, with the girl in black from before leaning against a wall, reading a book. She was also wearing a black sleeping gown with her bow still on her hair.

Kyle, who also noticed the girl, suggested to Ruby "Well, how about starting… from her?"

"Her? Hey isn't she…" Ruby wondered as stared each other at Kyle.

"You guys know her?"

" Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything." Ruby answered.

"Not even giving us a name. Now's might be the chance, then." Kyle said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yang said as she grabbed Ruby's arm to drag her into the girl's spot,in which Ruby was struggling desperately before Yang finally let her go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you three may know each other?" Yang called out to the girl.

" Aren't you... the girl that exploded?" The girl wondered.

" Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... " she stopped, still embarrassed over it, until she continued, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

The girl went back to her book by replying, "Okay."

Yang, displeased by her sister's unwillingness, whispered at her, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whispered back as she smiled to the girl again.

"Awkward…" Kyle muttered, waiting for the introduction to carry on.

Yang finally decided to back her up, " So... What's your name?"

"Blake." She introduced in exasperation.

" Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

" Thanks!" Blake said irritatedly.

" It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..." Blake simply replied.

"Name's Kyle by the way. Nice to meet you." Kyle introduced as Blake nodded in acknowledgment and replied him with, "Likewise."

"May I sit here, right next to you?" He pointed at an empty spot right next to Blake.

"Sure…" she said before she continued with a glare at Kyle, "But don't even try on me."

Kyle knew what it meant. Some girls who attend schools always got wooed by boys, especially the good looking ones. It was no wonder that she could be dense towards such action. If he was going to get to know her more, he must tread carefully, or he'd suffer the consequences like some of his friends had in high school.

"If that's what you mean, then I won't." He assured firmly as he leaned on his spot, "Much better." He said after he took a deep breath, relaxing after a long day. Blake decided to go back to her reading again, while Kyle simply relaxed and closed his eyes to lessen his exhaustion.

There was a bit of a silence as Kyle decided not to speak for awhile. Until Yang decided to break it, "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" Blake bluntly retorted in exasperation towards the siblings.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to Ruby.

"You know that's not how you treat a guest, don't you?" Kyle remarked.

"Is it wrong for me to just be alone here?" Blake retorted back.

"We're trying to be good friends, Blake. At least don't shove us away like that."

"I don't want to be bothered, Kyle."

"And we want to know people better here, Blake." He argued as they both glaring at each other.

The raven-haired Huntress sighed and said, "Fine, just try not to interrupt me more."

"Okay-okay, chillax." The Rider acknowledged.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake about her book.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang sarcastically remarked.

"Jekyll and Hyde?" Kyle guessed.

"How do you know?" Blake wondered.

"A scientist who developed a split persona after an experiment. He was troubled and he finally went away from society." The Rider continued.

"I take it you read it before?"

"Oh, I did. Even I happened to know someone who had four… or five different personas, each gained him unimaginable powers. He was unsure of himself at first, but his different personas helped him to become a better man, and he did it in the most spectacular way possible." Kyle explained.

And yes, he did remember the said person from his visions. If he remembered it correctly, the personas consist colors of red, blue, yellow, purple and white. Each had different powers and traits that could also combine as one powerful warrior. He might also be a Kamen Rider like him.

"That's… intriguing." Blake remarked. A little smile could be noticed from her face.

"I'm not quite sure, but I happen to know that this guy didn't end up like how Jekyll and Hyde did." Kyle finished.

"I see." Blake nodded in acknowledgement.

Ruby also talked back, "Well, I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed a little by hearing it and asked, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby explained.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake said as her smile turned into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby's answer made Kyle grinned slightly. A bold answer to a grim reality, came from a 15 year-old girl who dreamed of being a hero.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she lifted Ruby to the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby said as she struggled by kicking her feet out, which soon evolved into a dust cloud with flying stars and figthing limbs.

"And there goes the bonding session. Lovely." Kyle sarcastically remarked to Blake, plastering his face with a smile.

The girl in black laughed slightly at it and said, "Well, Ruby, Yang, Kyle, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Her words soon cut out by a furious Weiss who stormed in to them with her light blue pajamas, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

The fight stopped with Ruby trapping Yang's leg, as she and Weiss exclaimed, "Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said, backing Weiss up.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang defended Ruby.

"She's a hazard to my health!" The heiress retorted.

As the fight kept going on and on, the Rider was fed up and groaned, "Uugh… this is going nowhere."

Kyle stood up from his spot as Blake asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be outside if you guys need me." Kyle said as he took his leave, not wanting to hear more babbles from the arguing girls.

Blake, who also felt the same thing decided to blow her candle, turning off the lights.

* * *

As Kyle was on his way, a figure was seen from the borders of Beacon's courtyard, unnoticed by its residents. The figure looked like a humanoid bat and it carried some kind of device. It was standing nearby the ballroom's building, setting the device which turned out to be a time bomb, loaded with explosive Dust vials.

The figure chuckled darkly and muttered, "Time for a surprise party."

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Chapter 3 is finally out folks! along with some cliffhanger, though I'm not actually hanging in a cliff to begin with, hehehe...**

 **The All Kamen Rider League is the name that I came up with, seeing that the Riders from Showa to Heisei need some foundation to band up together against any kinds of threat, like how the Avengers and JLA did. If Dai-Shocker could consist every known villain in the Riderverse, then why the Kamen Riders couldn't come up with one? though, there might be some minority of Riders who were semi-active or not joining at all.**

 **Now that Kyle, Ruby and Yang had arrived in Beacon and made some friends, what will await them in the future? How will Kyle find out about the history of the world he was in? Who was the mentioned figure?**

 **Also, thank you for your supports, all this time. Please leave your comments and I remind you again, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Starting Point

Chapter 4 : Starting point

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they belonged to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

Blake Belladonna wasn't the one to open up herself to the others.

All she ever wanted was a peaceful environment for her book-reading routine. It was also how she had gained an extensive knowledge towards the world. She was glad that she could finally earned it after blewing up the candle and went back to sleep. But something was preventing her from her peace of mind.

Looking back, she always shove anyone away from her, not wanting to be known or noticed all the time. It was as if she was keeping something from anyone, either for the good or bad. But seeing how Yang, Ruby and Kyle acted towars her, she could feel that they won't let her slip away that easy. It was actually fun if she said it herself.

However, Kyle had a different sensation the moment when she looked at him. Unlike most men, she recognized some similar vibes from the young man. Loneliness, anger and sadness towards his past, something that she used to had long time ago. Which is why he could confront her firmly, unlike the others who mostly went away easily for failing to woo her. He never had such means and moreover, she even felt that he was really out of this world.

Curious, Blake decided to go to the Rider's place. She changed her clothes first before she went to observe him from the window. There, she saw him practicing his weapon's swings, albeit looked a bit sloppy. She wondered how he managed to survive with that kind of fighting skill. Finally, Blake made her way to the outside.

* * *

Kyle, who was already in the courtyard, tried to process more of his thoughts, especially from his last fight with the Beowolves and the Spider Kaijin. He even wondered how he had such prowess and skills on fighting such creatures which he never did before. Curious, he decided to test it there by himself.

He placed his Decadriver on his waist as it formed the Ride Booker, which he took out from its strap and changed it to the sword mode. He then practiced his swings by memorizing some of the moves from any sources he could remember well. There was also a point where he did a jumping swing and failed as he fell to the ground. He laughed it off as he remarked that he'll need to spend a couple of years, maybe even ages to reach the performance he needed.

After he went back on his feet, he swung his sword again for a couple of times until he saw a figure closing by to him when he turned around, causing him to fall backwards in surprise. It was the girl in black that he met recently, Blake Belladonna.

"Oh… It's you… If I was an old man here, I don't think I'd survive that 'heart attack' of yours…" Kyle said as he panted from the shock.

"Not every boy that I knew would sneak out for a fresh air tonight." Blake remarked as she offered the Rider her hand.

"Yeah… hehehe… what brings you here anyway?" he wondered as he was being helped by her.

"You're… not from here aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Why bother?"

"Then…what do you do if you get bullied?"

"Eh?"

"Even in this time of peace, oppression still exists in the society. Not even equality could describe this world. That's why I came here." Blake explained.

"I see. You want to set things right for your life. I take it that you had those bullies before?" Kyle asked.

"Most of the time."

"And why is that?"

"Because… I'm different… from any other people here." She explained begrudgingly, feeling bitter just by saying it. This was noticed by Kyle himself.

"Blake, there's nothing wrong in being different. Back home, I was bullied just because they don't like my achievements and my quirks. That's what made me different from most of my friends." Kyle replied.

"Really?" Blake's eyes widened upon hearing it.

"You see, I was some sort of a bookworm or nerd when I was little, spent most of my times in the library. But whenever I came outside, _they_ were always expecting me. They either dropped my book or took my money by force. That time, I couldn't do anything but crying all the way home…"

"But my parents and a good friend of mine always taught me to stand proud and ignore their insults, regardless of who I am and what could I become. So, by the time I got fed up from those bullies, I threw my fists to them until they gave up. But it's not without consequences. I got suspended for three days. My parents weren't proud of it, but they do understand my conditions. So they just told me to take things calmly onwards and that they'll keep supporting me as a family, a place where I can go back to anytime."

"I see…" Blake muttered.

"Bullies exist because of jealousy and arrogance. They always wanted to be on the top all the time by any means necessary, even if it's a dirty solution. They won't hesitate to tear us apart when they had the chance." He explained.

"And that's why you're here too, isn't it?" she wondered with a little smile on her face.

"Well, I also had the same reason with Ruby back there." He chuckled, agreeing her guess.

"We all do, Kyle."

"Hehe… yeah, we-" his words were soon interrupted by a beeping noise from his belt, followed by a blinking red light from its glass orb.

"What is it?" Blake wondered.

Kyle took a second to realize what it was. He said, "Something's coming."

"Mind if I tag along?" Blake offered.

"Please do." Kyle agreed.

The Rider and the black Huntress soon followed the trail of the said presence to Beacon's main building. There, they found the presence of a humanoid bat creature. It had a white mask like the previous Kaijin from before, albeit looked thinner with a pair of red eyes and a pair of visible fangs. Its body was slimmer with white and red tribal markings. It also had white claws in its hands and feet, along with a pair of folded wings underneath its arms.

The Bat Kaijin was seen setting up some kind of a device, which couldn't be seen due to the distance. The two got no choice but to get a closer look, and that means showing themselves to the monster. What was more important, was that they still had the element of surprise.

"You sure you're up to this?" Kyle asked as he readied his weapon in gun mode.

"I'm a Huntress. This doesn't make any difference to me." Blake said as she was also ready to unsheathe her Gambol Shroud.

"Just be prepared if it does."

"Right."

Kyle took his aim and shot the ground nearby the monster's right foot,causing it to flinch in surprise and turned its attention to its assailant.

"Whatever you do, this place doesn't accept sleepover parties, for the time being." Kyle said to the creature.

The creature chuckled darkly in a light-masculine sinister voice, _**"I'm the only one who conduct every parties that I hold. You two have no right to shut it down."**_

"Says the one who came here uninvited." Blake added, pointing her weapon at the creature.

 _ **" _Th_ e ones who were uninvited here are both of you!" **_The creature roared as he charged at the Rider and the Huntress.

Blake stepped up first by swinging her jet black cleaver to the Kaijin. The slash was blocked by the Bat Kaijin's razor-sharp wings and struck her with his claws, which Blake managed to either dodged out or blocked. After trading a few slashes, the Bat Kaijin managed to shove the Kunoichi out of his way, but it was Kyle who attacked next. He shot a few rounds before turning the Ride Booker to its sword mode, trading hits with the monster.

However, the Kaijin also managed to saw through his attacks by striking down his sword and kicked him in the gut, causing the Rider to cringe in pain. As the monster was about to stroke him down, Blake quickly removed the hilt of her blade, which revealed a black thin Katana. She managed to block the Bat Kaijin's attack using her Katana and her razor-sharp cleaver scabbard, dual-wielding both of them.

Kyle, who was close enough to the device, went to look at it. His eyes were widened as it turned out to be a time bomb loaded with explosive dust vials, enough to blow up an entire building. He then proceeded to warn Blake.

"Blake! we have to hurry! He was trying to set off a time bomb!"

"What!?" Blake exclaimed as she pushed the Kaijin away and went to Kyle.

"Don't worry, the timer isn't moving. We just need to keep him away from it." The rider then took out his Kamen ride card. He inserted the card to his driver and it announced,

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"So the rumors were true. You're the Armored Huntsmen." Blake said.

"I'm a Kamen Rider. Remember that." Kyle remarked.

"HENSHIN!"

He closed his driver as it announced,

 **DECADE!**

The Decade armor soon enveloped Kyle and his helmet visors glowed brightly, activating its systems. Powered by the armor, Decade traded slashes the Kaijin. He managed to graze the monster's body as sparks flew out from it. Next, was Blake changing her weapon into a Kusarigama sickle, which she threw to the monster's back. She pulled herself using the black ribbon attached in the weapons hilt to the monster and kicked him away a few meters ahead.

"Had enough?" Blake taunted.

 _ **"** **Actually…"**_ the Bat Kaijin retracted his hands, revealing a remote button in his right hand, _ **"I still have my own tricks here."**_

The Bat pressed the button, resulting in a beeping sound from the device and activating its timer, waiting for its explosion.

"Great…" Decade sarcasticly sighed.

 _ **" _In_ the meantime, go play with these." **_ The Kaijin retracted his right hand, causing a black dust to cover himself.

As the dust dissipated, the Bat Kaijin was nowhere tobe found, only to be replaced by several black humanoid figures appeared. They had black light armors with silver skeleton motives, each wore a black hazmat mask. The Combatants chanted _**"EEEE!"**_ as they marched towards the Rider and the Kunoichi.

"What are those?" Blake panted.

"Minions, I guess?" Decade then ordered, "Blake, you get rid of the bomb. I'll hold them off."

Blake nodded as she rushed to the bomb while Decade was dealing with the Combatants. He slashed the Combatants, causing sparks flew from their bodies, some still stood while others were destroyed into black dusts. He then shifted the Ride Booker into its gun mode and shot laser rounds to the remaining Combatants, until nothing left on the field.

The magenta Rider turned to Blake, "How's the bomb?"

"I can't find the wires! It's not an ordinary bomb!" She shouted.

"How much time do we have left?"

"30 seconds!"

The timer kept moving as the tension rose. He studied the bomb to find out that Blake was right. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, and as the timer reached 20 seconds, he finally came with an idea in his mind.

"Then we have to destroy it."

"But the explosion will hit the building too!" Blake objected.

"How about taking it for a flight?" he suggested as he took the bomb.

"What are you-"

The Kunoichi's words were cut off as Decade threw the bomb upwards to the air.

"It's all yours."

Blake, who finally realized the Rider's intention, prepared her Gambol Shroud's gun mode and aimed precisely at the thrown bomb. She fired a few rounds and managed to shoot the bomb, as it exploded upon in contact with the Dust rounds. Decade saw the explosion with his mouth agape, then he oooh-ed the explosion as if he was seeing an action movie.

"Done." Blake simply remarked.

"Looks like we're _the bomb_ , here..." He said exhaustedly.

"Wha-?" Blake suddenly heard a thud behind her. She turned to see Decade lumping in the ground. He was seemingly exhausted from the fight, especially from the tension of ridding away a bomb in night time. The Kunoichi judged that this whole battle experience was rather new to him.

Blake, unsure of what had befallen the magenta warrior, approached him, "Umm… are you ok?"

Her only reply was a soft snore came out from his mouth. He was also detransformed as his armor dematerialized itself. All that was left on the courtyard were Blake Belladonna and the slumbering Kyle Morgan, victors of the raging battle.

Blake sighed, "How does he even sleep at times like this?" she then proceeded to carry him back to the ballroom.

She wasn't bothered by his weight. When she looked at Kyle's slumbering face, she felt some peace for a moment and some that she couldn't even describe. However, she shrugged it off, stating that it was nothing to be thought about as the two proceeded to the Ballroom.

* * *

 _Later…_

 _Kyle found himself lying in an empty void. All around him was pitch black. He was also unsure about his recent condition._

" _Hello? Anybody here?"_

 _He shouted to nobody in particular until the place was bathed in a bright light. The Rider covered his eyes until the place was revealed to be a projection of numerous earths, each looked alike one another. Except the earth that was in front of him. It was much different than his own earth map. He saw some unlikely islands and also a land that resembled a dragon. The earths were circling around him as a bright light dimmed right behind him._

 _The light died out and revealed a male figure. He was wearing a brown one-sleeved cloth which left his right hand only covered with his black long-sleeved shirt underneath. He was also wearing grey pants and black shoes. His face was somewhat familiar to Kyle before._

 _Until the Rider came in realization._

" _You're… Tsukasa?"_

" _It's been a pleasure, Kyle Morgan."_

 _Kyle knew that he still couldn't process what was going on there. The last time he checked, Tsukasa was the store manager he had met earlier during his job application. If he remembered it correctly, it was just a day ago after he got accepted and then the whole Kamen Rider thing happened. Even so, he still needed to keep himself calm as he didn't want to look like a spoiled brat who always got easily panicked._

 _He took a deep breath and asked, "So... you're the one who brought me here, then?"_

" _Why yes, I'm the one who sent you the Decadriver." The man non-chalantly explained_

" _You mean this thingymajigy?" he held his Driver up, replied by Tsukasa's "Exactly."_

" _Then I guess Yusuke and Natsumi were with you in this whole… thing, is it?"_

" _That too, is never a farce."_

" _Then why me? of all people?"_

" _Well, first of all, yes, I'm the reason why you're in Remnant, and no, I'm technically NOT the one who sent you here."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It was the belt itself that chose you. It showed us a picture of a young man who would wield its power and use it for good purposes. It's you, all on its own decision."_

 _Kyle was also surprised by the revelation. Somehow, the device that he held chose him as its wielder from the very beginning. He kept trying to keep himself calm. He then continued to Tsukasa's explanation._

" _But on_ my _behalf, I chose you because you have the right to use it. Remember our last meeting in the market's office? It was never just a sweetener. You're willing to help those around you and fight your way out for it. That's what I admire from you. And so, I deem you worthy of being the next Decade."_

" _The next Decade? Who was the first?"_

" _You're seeing him." Tsukasa said._

" _Oooh… I see. So why am I here, in Remnant?"_

" _We have detected an ominous presence in Remnant. They might have their own warriors; The Huntsmen and Huntresses, but I'm afraid those won't be enough for this time. Which is why, us Kamen Riders are needed to provide them our assistance, as well as the reason of the new Decadriver's creation."_

" _Great danger? Oh right, the Kaijin I fought earlier mentioned something about Dai-Shocker."_

 _Tsukasa's eyes widened upon hearing it. He confirmed, "Then it's true, Dai-Shocker was setting their plans to conquer Remnant."_

" _Just who are they, anyway?"_

" _Dai-Shocker is the sworn enemy of us Kamen Riders. They used to kidnap humans and turned them to brainwashed cyborgs through inhumane experiments. However, one the cyborgs broke out of their control and fought them to ensure mankind's safety. The rogue cyborg was the first Kamen Rider to exist, Kamen Rider Ichigo. And thus, he paved a way for many to come. That includes us here too."_

" _Wow, that's the most badass way to start a history." Kyle remarked as he smirked in amusement._

 _Tsukasa chuckled before he continued, "While that may be true, we managed to track their presence on Remnant after they hadn't revealed themselves for years. We found them working with something. They had been working with… Grimms."_

 _Another hint of the Kaijins' existence was shown. Kyle widened his eyes upon hearing it. First, Dai-Shocker had conducted experiments with humans, and now they did it to native monsters of Remnant._

" _Then that explains why the Kaijins are here. They're experimental Grimms. Just what really are those Dai-Shocker, anyway? Mad scientists?"_

" _Some say that the Dai-Shocker was originated from Nazi remnants who survived World War II." Tsukasa explained._

" _What?!"_

" _That's why they won't stop until they achieved total world domination. All this mess for a single purpose. They won't hesitate to kill many innocents for it."_

" _Now those Nazi_ remnants _are in_ Remnant _. Horrifying." He stated as he started to sweat. Despite this playful remark, his heart started beating fast as the story continued._

" _However, there's also another presence that we assume as the source of Grimm's existence. I couldn't tell you who, but its power is among the great darkness of Remnant. That being said, we should never turn a blind eye over this matter. There's no telling what they could do if they managed to overtake Remnant. Even the other worlds. "_

 _Kyle could tell that his words were never a lie. He was chosen to be a warrior defending a world from its downfall. It had been something that he dreamt about since he was a kid, being a hero to save the day. He had been helping those in need and beat up punks who disturbed peace, but he never had been in such serious matter of saving the world, unlike what he experienced in watching movies._

 _But on the other hand, he was trembling out of fear that he might fail, although unseen to many, but noticeable by the world-traveling Rider. He was unsure upon hearing the matter. It was no dream after all as he didn't wake up from his apartment's bed. There might never be a second chance for this. Even worse, he might die from it, litterally. Leaving Remnant, even the whole world, to their inevitable destruction._

" _Tsukasa… I-I uhh…" Kyle said as he lowered his head, unsure of what to do._

 _Tsukasa placed his hand at the young rider, "I know you're afraid, Kyle. All of us do. In fact, I don't believe in those who are not. But know this, you will never be alone in your quest. Even heroes like us will need help too, like what you did with those Huntresses that you met. They will be your valuable allies and friends"._

" _As long as you cherish and protect them, you can pass through every obstacles and learn everything you need to become a true Kamen Rider. It's the only way for you to become stronger. Remnant needs you, and we Riders need you too, now."_

 _Kyle was brightened up a bit after he heard it. He knew that he was the one who was entrusted by the duty. He couldn't even imagine if it was left to someone other than him. This is what he wanted. This is what he dreamt of._

 _He finally raised his head, looking at Tsukasa in determination, "Alright, I'm in."_

" _That's the spirit, Kyle." Tsukasa smiled, "Now go out there and face the day, and remember, greatness awaits."_

 _Kyle nodded at him as the room was filled with a bright light, returning him to where he was before._

* * *

Kyle woke up as the sunlight shone on his face. he felt that his head was on top of some kind of a pillow, which turned out to be a travelling bag packed with his needs. There was also a note written with, _"Your needs are all packed here. Take care. Tsukasa."_ he sighed with a smile as he got himself up to prepare for the initiation.

After he cleant himself up, he made his way through the corridors, carrying his bag. He also heard some murmurs from the other students about the ruckus that happened last night. He also heard someone talking about gunshots and an explosion being heard during their sleep time. As he walked further, he was suddenly got hit on the left by someone who was running through. He fell down to the floor after what felt like being hit by a light-speed bullet train.

The person who hit him was an orange-haired girl who was wearing a uniquely colored clothing. She had a pale skin complexion with a pair of emerald eyes. She was clad in collared black vest and a white sleeveless top underneath, sporting a tiny heart shape. An emblem of a pink-colored lightning with a hammer can be found on her back.

On both of her arms were a pair of white detached sleeves and pink fingerless gloves. On her bottom were pink skirt that started waist and ended mid-thigh, with a pair of pink and white shoes. She was also seen wearing pieces of armor that covered some parts of her torso.

The audible thud from the impact was heard to almost anyone, including the boy who followed him. He had a pale skin complexion and a pair of pale pink eyes along with a long black hair tied in a ponytail on his back with a magenta streak on his hair's left side. He was wearing a Chinese dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming along with light-tan pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Nora." The boy called the girl out.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Nora, the girl worried about the impact.

"I told you to look at your way when you're running."

"I'm sorry, Ren." She murmured down.

"I believe he deserves the apology more." Ren said.

"Okay-umm... I-"

Her words were suddenly cut by Kyle screaming, "Dwaaaah!" which surprised both of them, but leaving Nora to be the only one who gasped.

"I became a zombie 'cause you hit me like a wrecking ball." Kyle said in a somewhat monstrous manner mixed by his cringe over his recent pain.

"I'm... sorry?" the girl apologized in a nervous smile.

"No biggie. I know that everyone must be in high spirits for this... initiation, isn't it?" Kyle said as he was being helped by Ren to got up on his feet. He also smiled to Nora as a sign that he was fine.

"It's the most decisive factor for Beacon's acceptance. Whether we're in or not, this is how they qualify their students." Ren stated.

"And may I ask for both of your names? I could really use more new friends for my first day here."

"Ren. Lie Ren." The boy introduced as he shook hands with Kyle...

"Nora Valkyrie at your service!" With Nora being the next to shook both of her hands enthusiasticly which caused Kyle to almost lost his composure.

"I'm Kyle Morgan. Pleasured to meet you both." He introduced with a smile.

"We're about to go to the locker room. You're coming?" Nora offered, replied by Kyle's "Sure" as the three of them went to the said location.

As they finally made their way to the locker room, the Rider soon noticed a certain red-haired girl he saw before, the one who was observing Jaune back at the hall.

"You guys happened to know her before?" Kyle asked the two, mentioning the girl.

"Who? Her?" Nora wondered.

"That's Pyrrha Nikos. A professional Huntress, that is. She's a 4-time olympic medal winner, even at 13 years old." Ren explained.

"Wow, even this place has superstars too." Kyle mused.

"Oooh? you like her, don't you?" Nora playfully cooed.

"Nah, it's just that she's been watching a friend of mine since yesterday. Just curious." He said.

"Maybe she liked him?" Nora wondered.

"Beats me." Kyle said as he decided to go to his locker, " 'kay, so i'm gonna leave you guys be here. See you guys around."

"Good luck for the test!" Nora shouted, with Ren simply smiling.

"Yeah, you both too." Kyle waved at them as he was on his way to his designated locker, number "555". Before he opened his locker, he went to check his bag's containings. He found some Lien moneys in an enough amount for his needs along with other numerous stuffs and a white device resembling a smartphone from his own world.

He turned his device on when he spotted a button on it and the screen displayed the name 'Scroll', that he assumed as the device's name. He checked on its contents. The screen then displayed a note from Tsukasa again, saying, _"Every battle defines who you are."_ He sled the message out to unlock his Scroll and found some applications almost similar to his own back home.

He pressed his finger to the 'Rider Database' app and looked at some of its contens, which are the databases of the other Kamen Riders, even some that also came to his earlier visions. Various names also came out from it. Ghost, OOO, Drive, Agito, Kuuga, Ichigo and some others. He was left with curiosity as he looked at more datas before he decided to look at his own armor, Decade.

As he was about to proceed to the said armor's details, Glynda Goodwitch's voice was suddenly heard from the nearby PA, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Hearing the announcement, Kyle turned his scroll off and put it inside his pocket. He proceeded to the room's exit and encountered three of his earlier friends; Ruby was seen carrying Jaune had seemingly lost his self esteem with Yang following behind.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang said as she and her sister approached the currently slumping Jaune.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" the male blonde mumbled as he accepted Ruby's help to pick himself up.

" 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang said.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she carried Jaune to the exit.

Kyle approached the female blonde and asked, "Something happened?"

"Nah, it''s just Jaune being… Jaune." Yang smirked.

"Okay… shall we carry on, then?" Kyle pointed at the exit.

"Right on." Yang complied as they both headed to the academy's cliff.

The students finally arrived in the cliff, where they lined up and standing over silver tiles as they had been instructed before, with Ozpin holding his mug and Glynda holding her scroll tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda explained.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said in acknowledgment.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued, followed by the red reaper's groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world was torn apart after she heard Ozpin's explanation with a loud wail, "Whaaaat?!" shocked by the revelation and a bit panicked in what her teammate would be, while Kyle just simply made a poker face, along with some mixed feelings inside his head. He wondered if he would met the skilled teammate or maybe dealing with the unskilled ones. However, he tried to put his thoughts aside and wished for luck along the way.

" See? I told you-!" Nora said to Ren.

" After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune,who heard Ozpin's words, laughed nervously and then gulped loudly.

"Yeah, now that's _really_ inspirational." Kyle mumbled, reacted almost as terrified as Jaune was.

" You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

" Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked as he raised his hand.

" Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin instructed, ignoring Jaune's question.

Hearing it, everyone striked a pose on their tile. Nora crouched low, Ren wielded his weapons, a pair of green submachine guns with a sickle blade attached on each of it, Yang raised her fists, Ruby readied her body, Kyle took a deep breath, readied his Decadriver and crouched low, while Jaune still had his hand raised.

The blonde knight then asked, " Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

Ozpin answered as the tile under Weiss propelled her to the air. Kyle, who witnessed it, widened his eyes and jaw-dropped, not knowing that the tiles everyone stepped on were actually jump-jacks from the start.

"What the hell…?!" the Rider exclaimed.

Jaune kept asking the headmaster as he missed more students jumping off, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

Kyle's heartbeat kept beating fast as his turn was about to start. He kept seeing the students being propelled to the air. Some looked ready and steady, while some who weren't screamed in agony and spinning abruptly in mid-air. At her turn, Yang winked at her younger sister, put on a pair of aviator sunglasses, and flied off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joined her in the air.

It was finally Kyle's turn. He gripped his hands while making a jumping stance, hoping that he could figure out his own 'landing strategy'. This was the first and very FIRST time that he had to jump off a cliff as an initiation. Even student's orientation he had before felt like a child's play compared to this. He took a deep breath as he could feel the tile ready to propel him.

"Here we goOOO! WOOOOO!" Kyle wailed as he jumped off to the air with the tile's help. He could feel the air and the adrenaline that kept building up the further he flew.

" So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune wailed as he joined the flight, spinning abruptly in the air, with Ozpin and Glynda apathetically witnessing their students' departure.

The students finally began their initiation in the Emerald Forest, where the ravenous creatures of Grimm lurked deep. As Huntsmen and Huntresses, they must prepare for the unexpected and the unpredictable of the forest's depth. As for the Rider, he must prepare to participate in a much bigger plot, starting from there.

* * *

The adrenaline rush kept building itself up the higher Kyle flew. He could see gushes of trees closing some parts of the forest, standing feet and inches below him. He even managed to strike some poses mid-air, including the most iconic flying side kick. He had to admit that it was actually fun to do that, being able to relieve some of his childhood fantasies that most children did have, flying.

However, he soon realized that he was also going down to the grassy ground. He was so excited that he forgot about his situation, which was technically a verge of life and death, as mortal humans like him could probably not being able to sustain the impact of the fall.

"Oh right, Gotta change now!" he pulled his card out and inserted it to the Decadriver.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

The Driver formed his armor as a bright magenta light appeared, materializing itself to the Machine Decader. He jumped on to the bike and managed to slow his fall thanks to the small thrusters installed below his bike's body kit. The thrusters' propulsion might be unfit for a flight, but at least it could make him jump inches higher or glide further while on the bike.

Although he managed to land safely, the grass field was very slippery that it made the Rider had a hard time braking his vehicle. He fell off the bike and rolled a few meters before hitting a tree on the back and made a small crater upon the impact.

"Ow…" he grunted, "I could really use his training for this kind of… landing strategy, later."

He woke up on his feet as his bike dematerialized itself. Using his HUD's radar, his armor's sensors did a remote sensing on the forest's topography as a replacement for the satellite scanning that he usually knew. He managed to spot a ruin not too far from his position, probably where the said relics were placed.

"The closer the better…" He said as he headed to the location on foot, preparing for what will come upon him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was seen rushing through the other part of the forest, hoping that she could find the best and suitable student for her to be partnered with.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang…" She muttered her thoughts in hoping for stumbling upon her sister.

Several thoughts came to her mind as she kept rushing through. She was also worried if she didn't met her expectations. First, he thought about having Kyle as her teammate other than her sister should she not managed to get her first. Because she witnessed his sheer power and abilities as a Kamen Rider firsthand, she knew that he could be one of her most valuable asset for her team. She then thought about having Jaune because he was nice to her before, then Blake with her mysterious vibe and her fondness of books.

She kept thinking about it until she finally skidded to a stop as she stumbled upon the last person that she expected to join her. The one and only heiress and the Ice Queen of Beacon, Weiss Schnee.

There was a pregnant pause following the unexpected encounter between them as their eyes met, only to be ended with the Schnee walking away from her.

"Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby's words fell on deaf ears of the walking away Weiss, followed by a kick to the ground as she was being dejected.

Weiss was seen struggling through the forests as she pushed the plants away from her, only to find Jaune hanging over a tree with a red and gold spear embedded through his hoodie and the tree behind him. The blonde knight gave the heiress an embarrassed wave, only to be replied with Weiss' displeasure as she simply walked back to where she came from. This caused Jaune to groan in dejection.

"By no means does this make us friends." She said as she pulled Ruby's hood.

"You came back!" Ruby said in glee and overjoy.

However, this still left Jaune hanging in the tree, with no one to bring him down.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down here?!" Jaune wailed.

Suddenly, someone came out to him, who was the owner of the spear and his savior. Pyrrha then asked, "Jaune? Do you… have any spots left for your team?"

Jaune, who looked down to her, crossed his ams and said, "Very funny." Which he added with a smile that the red-haired champion returned.

* * *

Back with Decade, he kept walking and finally reached his destination. It was an open area with the deep forest area surrounding the temple ruins . There were only a few parts of the ruins left in the location, along with a round table-like structure on the middle. On the table was a clear diamond king chesspiece, which he suspected as the mentioned relic by Ozpin.

"Fancy..." he muttered, inspecting the relic as he took it with him.

Unaware to him, the Bat Kaijin from last night was hiding under the trees, further cloaking his appearance. He was whispering something to no one in particular, only for it to be some figures, each with a pair of glowing red eyes that were only owned by one kind of a creature. They appeared behind him, waiting for his orders.

"I got a bad feeling about this." The Rider muttered again, with his words were proven true. He heard a primal growl from his right before something lunged at him. He was struggling to break himself free from the creature that attacked him, which he almost had a hard time with.

He finally managed to broke free and inspecting his assailant. It was a Grimm in a form of a bear, along with its white tribal mask and white spikes protruding on its back, armed with white sharp claws. The HUD on Decade's helmet showed the name of the Grimm, Ursa and marked it as the target.

Without a second thought, the Rider charged at the now lunging Ursa. They were now locked in combat, determining which one will survive. He may had scratches from the Grimm's claws, but he still fought back with his Ride Booker sword. After he stabbed the Ursa's head and killing it, two more came out of the bushes, baring their claws and teeth at the Rider.

"Ursa, eh? And I thought it could be much weirder with Ursula." He remarked before he let out a roar to defeat his opponents.

A single strand of a golden hair fell to the ground, which was the brawler, Yang Xiao Long's hair. She was looking around for any signs of life until she was stumbling upon two Ursas. Her fought with them caused her hair to be cut off from her own.

"You... YOU MONSTERS!"

She screamed as inferno surrounded her for a moment. Her hair flowed in bright gold and her lavender eyes turned wild red. The brawler was engulfed with rage. It was the final warning to anyone not to cut even her single hair strand. She unleashed several devastating combos to the Grimms and even sent one flying through burning trees. The other one ran over to her, only to be stopped by the angry brawler's gaze while a tree fell down behind her.

"What?! You want some, too?!"

She roared at the Grimm that was about to strike her, right when a whirling noise was heard. The Ursa made a befuddled noise, falling down to reveal the Kunoichi, Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud embedded on the beast's back. She recalled her weapon back as she smiled to her acquired partner.

"I could've taken him." Yang retorted as her eyes turned back to lavender.

* * *

Kyle was detransformed after his exhausting fight with the Ursas as they turned to black dusts, panting and walking before he decided to rest by reclining himself to a nearby tree. Three Ursas were enough to deplete his energy, not to mention dozens more from different kinds. He also began to think about more Grimm varieties out there, as it could be birds, dragons, ghosts or even an evil copy of himself? Only his journey would tell.

Looking back on his discussion with Tsukasa, he had to admit that he was scared. He knew that every average people of his world would just ran away for their lives without a second thought. Now that he thought about it, why he didn't run?

That's right. He had no time of being scared and complaining about what just happened to him. He didn't want himself to look weak in front of the others. Otherwise, he would be the fragile kid like he was before. He had to be strong. He had his enemies in front of him and the whole ocean behind him. One step forward, Million steps back.

When he looked at his left, he saw an odd plant grew an even odder fruit. He wondered how a plant like that grew out of nowhere.

"Okay… am I supposed to eat that?" he asked himself.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you."

Kyle turned to see where the voice came from, which turned out to be a man. He had a short black hair and wearing a blue long sleeved shirt underneath an orange vest. He was also wearing blue jeans and black sneakers. Kyle paused a bit as he was processing his thoughts about a man came out of nowhere. Whether the man was a huntsman or not, Kyle believed that it won't do any harm just by asking who he is.

"So, you must be my partner now." Kyle said.

"What? Oh no, no, no, I'm just here to check on you. After I heard Tsukasa saying about the new Decade, I was really intrigued. So, I asked his permission to pay you a visit. Though as much as I want to be your teammate, he warned me not to interfere too much." The man shrugged.

"Wait, you're a Kamen Rider, too?" Kyle wondered.

"Why, yes I am. My name is Kouta Kazuraba. I go by the name 'Gaim'." He introduced as he presented a silver lock with an orange ornament on the middle with a text 'LS-07'. It has a button on its left.

"Whoa, Kamen Rider Gaim. The Rider who possessed the power of... Helheim, right? And also the might of Sengoku warrior, and mastered the arts of weapon and war." Kyle said, reminiscing some of his vision fragments.

"In a flesh." Kouta said, "Now, I'd like to have a few words for you."

"Fire away."

"You see, Tsukasa said before that the belt chose you right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the belt that you have now holds the power that I must say... even beyond our thoughts. When we finished creating it, its power source, the Orb of Space and Time, we called it, reacted itself even before it was activated, not to mention guiding us to its wielder."

"I see. So you're with Tsukasa and the others in this."

"True, you are. We considered the belt as some sort of an enigma. It's stable and balanced, yet an unpredictable one. We never know what the new Decadriver has to offer, but we're hoping for the best, of course."

"Okay…"

"We also theorized that like every Kamen Rider Systems, yours is capable of evolving. So, any developments you made will affect its reaction in giving you necessary power ups."

"No other choice but to train, then." Kyle sighed.

"Hey, training makes perfect. No powers or skills were attained in an instant. Try to work it on and you'll find a way. I bet you already saw what these Huntsmen and Huntresses can do, so I suggest you to train with them, seeing that they had more experience in fighting those Grimms. Who knows if you could take down more Grimms by yourself." Kouta explained.

"Point taken, man." Kyle saluted.

"Now, about the fruit, it's inedible because non-driver users who were tempted to eat it will turn into a monster and run amok permanently. I see you still have your driver on, so you're off the hook."

"A forbidden fruit. Heheh..." He chuckled nervously, scared by the revealed fact.

"Hence the name, Kyle. Now, try take that one and see what happens."

The young Rider complied as he took the fruit off the plant, causing it to suddenly change into a similar lock device that Kouta held.

"This is..."

"Interesting. I guess the belt wasn't wrong at all. I suggest you to keep it."

"Umm… okay."

"Then, I shall take my leave." Kouta said as he rose his hand to make a zipper-like portal appear. This made Kyle muttered "whoa" with his mouth agape in wonder.

As the other Rider walked to the portal, his appearance changed into him having a white hair, wearing a silver armor set which left his hands and head uncovered and sported a white cape. He bid his farewell by saying, "Until next time, Kyle Morgan."

The crack closed itself after Kouta walked through it, leaving Kyle still had his mouth open agape while holding his newly acquired Orange Lockseed. He started to feel that some of his vision fragments came to him.

He knew from it that the Kouta he met wasn't actually a normal man. After his showdown against his rival, the red Europian knight who was also a Kamen Rider, he acquired a power that came from a golden fruit. Since that day, he had become a semi-omnipotent human ruling over the monsters that invaded his world before. He was currently watching over them in a distant planet of Helheim.

He had become a space God.

"WHAAAAT!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda inspected the pairs that had been formed, which revealed Nora and Ren as the last to be formed, although Glynda had doubts on the other pair, Jaune and Pyrrha, as she viewed their footage. The red Amazon might be undoubtedly a professional, but on the other hand, Jaune wasn't the one with combat skills despite what his transcript said. However, Ozpin simply shrugged it off.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She said as she deactivated her tablet. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She continued with Ozpin's acknowledgement, while he was watching Ruby and Weiss' footage.

"However, I picked up readings from the special relic that you mentioned before. It appears Kyle Morgan is the one who picked it up, although he has yet to have a partner." Glynda informed.

Ozpin grew a smile upon hearing it, Complying, "Well then."

* * *

Yang and Blake managed to reach the temple ruins from the forest, located in the other part of the forest unlike where Kyle went. The broken and decrepit temple also held several black and gold objects, which they were going to inspect.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, only to be replied by Blake's incredulous look as they went down the hill. They observed the items on the pedestal, which turned out to be…

"Chess pieces?" Blake said while looking at the black king piece, "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang suspected.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake remarked.

It was kind of surprisingly easy to locate the temple aside from the Grimms that they encountered. The blonde brawler studied the golden horse chess piece. She was interested in it and she picked it up, finding it to be the cute one, much to the kunoichi's agreement as they walked to the temple's center.

" That wasn't too hard!"

" Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as they both shared a smile.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha were standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings were seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts, probably a depiction of earlier fights against the Grimms.

" Think this is it?" Jaune wondered as the two walked into the cave, with Jaune holding a torch, "I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha replied.

The tensions kept rising as they walked deeper, knowing that there could be something Oum-knows-what that awaited them, for better or worse, "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"Jaune asked.

Suddenly, Jaune tripped on the ground causing the torch to fall on a small puddle, extinguishing the flame as the visions they had turned dark and leaving them without any alternatives.

As Jaune got up from his fall, Pyrrha asked, "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune guessed.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha answered.

They walked further and deeper until a glowing golden object appeared in front of them, much to Jaune's excitement. He tried to swipe it, but the object mysteriously moved away, avoiding it.

"Hey! Bad relic!" Jaune tried more to reach it until he jumped forward and hung onto it, only for the object to lift itself up above the ground. Pyrrha was worried as her fears came true. Jaune was actually holding a tail of a creature that illuminated its ominous red eyes, which was owned by none other than a Grimm. Furthermore, it was a gigantic scorpion.

The Death Stalker.

* * *

A loud scream from Jaune was heard from afar. It was in a very high pitch that made the scream almost distinguishable and it reached to Kyle who was even farther from the source.

"Is that a girl? creepy…" he was reminded by some girl screams that usually came from horror movies. He never really liked such scary movies because he always had a hard time trying to sleep after he watched some. What was more is that he was also in a forest with creatures lurking from the unknown, giving him the said vibe. However, he knew that he needed to muster his guts knowing his status as a Huntsman and Kamen Rider in training. Anyone wouldn't find it funny if he peed out of fear.

"Guess that's my cue then." The rider's driver belt blinked its light and made the fuschia light from before appeared again, forming the Machine Decader. The belt responded Kyle's thoughts on making his ride to appear beside him, revved up and ready to go. He hopped on his bike and proceeded to the source of the sound.

* * *

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

A familiar scream was heard from above the skies where Yang and Blake were, the sound of the red reaper, Ruby. She jumped off a bird Grimm after she hitchhiked it with Weiss, leaving only the heiress in the Nevermore's back. As she fell, she was hit by a flying body of Jaune who was thrown by the Death Stalker's flailing tail. The impact caused them to hit a tree, with Ruby dazed out by the rough landing.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake wondered to Yang.

"I…"

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

Yang was interrupted by Nora, who was literally riding an Ursa as the creature lumped down to the ground. The Grimm was probably got beaten up by the girl before they arrived at the scene.

"Aww… it's broken." She stated.

Her arrival was soon followed by Ren who was huffing and panting due to the chase he had with the riding Nora.

"Nora! Please… don't ever do that again."

The girl glanced at the relics as she rushed to the temple and took one of them, singing "I'm Queen of the castle" joyfully before she was told by Ren to come to him.

" Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I…"

The brawler was interrupted, again, by a screeching sound of a Death Stalker, chasing the Amazon champion Pyrrha Nikos as she narrowly dodged the creature's strike, rushing to the group.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha! Ruby!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN ANYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"

The more Blake wondered and the more things that happened made the brawler furious. there was a pause for exactly 2 seconds as Yang cooled down, only to be interrupted by Ruby tugging on her sister's sleeve and pointed up to the sky.

"Umm… Yang?" She pointed at the Nevermore hitchhiked by the hanging Weiss on the creature's talon.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted to Ruby.

"I said Jump!"

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"She's falling." Ren confirmed.

Jaune, who was finally out from the tree, saw the heiress' fall as his golden opportunity to become the hero of the year. He jumped off the branch and managed to caught Weiss, which seemingly a successful attempt for the blonde knight.

"Just... dropping in?"

However, his joy was shortlived as he realized that they were still in mid-air, slowing their fall for a while until Jaune faceplanted to the ground first to serve Weiss a perfect landing spot in her seated position above the slumping Jaune.

"My hero." Weiss mockingly congratulated.

"My back..." he groaned.

* * *

The Machine Decader kept revving its engines up the further Kyle go, followed by a strange sensation that came from his strapped Decadriver, telling its user that he was closing in. This was signed by its blinking pink light.

"I can't tell for sure, but I can feel that this thing knows where I should go." He uttered his thoughts as he sped up his bike, building up his own adrenaline to see who would be his partners, comrades and the adversary that he was about to face.

He glared forward in determination while turning his bike's direction here and there, avoiding walls and ramming some passing-by Grimms to dust. However, the Bat Kaijin followed him from behind the trees and gushes, preparing for his next ambush as he had prepared an unpleasant surprise for the rider in a form of a dark aura emanating from his body and his red eyes glowing ominously.

* * *

The heroes had gathered in their fateful arena. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren all faced Remnant's most common enemy, the Grimms, only this time, two of them were oversized from the eight's own, seemingly making it impossible for one to defeat them. However, they were Huntsmen and Huntresses, trained and armed in teeth to face such adversary. It was a necessity for them to do such duty and carrying the burdens of their, and even humanity's fate.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang blurted.

"Not if I can help it!"

Ruby let out a battle cry and charged towards the Death Stalker, with Yang calling out to her in vain. The red reaper fired her weapon towards the Grimm, only to be swiped away by its tail.

"Don't worry, Totally fine." She assured, still groaning from her pain.

She fired her Crescent Rose again, catching the Death Stalker attention to chase her. She ran towards her sister, only to be halted by the Nevermore's caw, firing its razor-sharp feathers to the sisters. This caused Ruby's cape to be stucked by the black feather.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying!"

She struggled to release her cape as the Death Stalker approached her, raising it stinger to the helpless girl.

"RUBY!"

It was all dead set. Her sister couldn't reach her and the stinger would fall upon her soon. She closed her eyes in acceptance of her inevitable fate.

Until...

"RIDER BREAK!"

Ruby opened her eyes to see the oversized scorpion Grimm being rammed by the person she knew well, the magenta knight who was with her before, Kyle Morgan. What was more surprising, he was on his bike.

She smiled. She knew that she was confused on how Kyle got his bike, but she didn't care. She was glad and that was all.

The Death Stalker was thrown a few feets away, weakening it. He then braked his bike, took out his Attackride card as he pulled off his Ride Booker in gun mode with his left hand, aiming at the Nevermore.

"Try this on for size." He uttered as he inserted his card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

The Ride Booker was charging a pink energy surge. The charge was so powerful that it made the weapon and his left hand trembled from it. He fired his weapon successfully, but he was thrown out of his bike because of the recoil, with his blast only managed to hit the tip of the Nevermore's left wing, causing it to fall beside the Death Stalker.

Kyle skidded back to the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in the temple ruins. He slowly adjusted his position, still wincing.

"Urgh... worst idea ever." He groaned.

"Did he just..."

"Okay-okay, you know what? I'm done. Let's just call it a day." Yang halted Blake.

"Yeah, right." Blake agreed.

Everyone was surely left gawked by the scene. A Huntsman who was riding on a bike rammed a Death Stalker and Shot down a Nevermore, all in a single strike. This was never an act that most people saw these days in Remnant. The only way it could only happen was by a professional Huntsman, but what just happened that time was told otherwise.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you all here." Kyle nonchalantly greeted, only to be replied by speechless glances.

"What?"

"KYLE!" The freed Ruby dashed with her super speed semblance, leaving rose petals in her wake to give the Rider a hug, only to cause both of them rolled ended with Kyle lying in the ground and Ruby above him.

"That was awesome! How did you do that? Where have you been? Ooh... Do you want to be my teammate?"

"Ruby, one moment, please?" he groaned as he adjusted himself again, which Ruby complied by moving away from him for a bit.

He let out a sigh before replying in smile, "I'm just passing by. Does that answer everything?"

"Well..." Ruby was interrupted by a glomp from the upcoming Yang.

"Ruby! Kyle! Oh, it's so good to see you, too!"

"Yeah, likewise, Yang." Kyle greeted back as he struggled for air due to the tight hug.

"Oh, right! Sorry..." the brawler sheepishly apologized, "Wait, how did you..."

"How did you bring a bike to an initiation!?" Weiss' shouted at the Rider.

"Huh?"

"We are only allowed to bring our weapons! How come did you hide a bike in this forest? Our only accommodations to here are the tiles!"

"I didn't hide it. This thing brought it here." He pointed at his Driver.

"Very funny." Indeed what the heiress said, but her words were proven truer as Kyle snapped his hand, causing his belt to emanate a pink light, followed by the dematerializing bike. This caused Weiss to gawk at the scene, "You're gonna owe us an explanation for this. A lot."

"Come on! We have to finish them off!" Ruby ordered the group as they readied their weapons and marched towards the fallen Grimms, but they were pushed back by a dark energy pulse came from the Bat Kaijin who was following Kyle the entire time.

"You…" Kyle growled at the monster.

 _ **"** ** _I_ n a flesh." **_The Kaijin greeted. He then raised his hand a bit to emanate a dark energy from it and surprisingly, it healed both of the two Grimms' wounds. This shocked the whole group.

 _ **"Oh? Did I forgot to mention that we Kaijins cooperate with the Grimms?"**_ He lowered his hands and continued, _**"Negativity was born alongside the creations of this world and humanity. Whereas you produce them, we consume them."**_

 _ **"** ** _A_ nd thus, the Grimms are also drawn by negativity. We are bonded by such feats, so we can use our powers to heal them…" **_The Death Stalker and the Nevermore suddenly gathered behind the Bat Kaijin, _**"And make them our allies."**_

Dark auras soon emanated from the three, surrounding the area within the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. Some of them were noticeably trembled by their ferocious and ominous killing intent. Two oversized Grimms were healed and controlled by one intelligent being, thus making them the deadliest adversary. Even Ruby and Jaune could barely hold their stand.

"I was right. You're an experimental Grimm." Kyle said.

 ** _"Mark my words, vermins! Dai-Shocker_** **will reign supreme over humanity! And we will make sure that our victory is the last thing you all will ever see!"** The creature roared maniacally before he noticed an audible sigh.

"Really? Vermin? Oh, you have no idea how I missed that word since I came here." The group turned to see Kyle somewhat not hindered by the pressure. They noticed that he was in his calm demeanor, but inside, he was far beyond pissed off.

 _ **"** **Oh?"**_

"Then I'm gonna tell you this from the start. I'm sick of being oppressed, I'm sick of being bullied for the entirety of my childhood, and most of all, I'm sick of people like you." Kyle growled.

" _ **Wasn't your clumsiness enough to tell you who you are? You are destined to be ruled by Dai-Shocker."**_

"We decide our own destiny. We decide our own future. That's why you will always lose, and I'll make sure it always does." He threatened as he pointed at the monster.

"Kyle…" Ruby muttered.

"Guys, we're all Huntsmen and Huntresses. This is what we trained for, isn't it? To fight monsters, to defend humanity and to ensure our future? Even if we're afraid, we absolutely have no reason to back down. Am I right?"

The group complied to what Kyle said. They grunted to suppress their fears and glanced towards their adversaries. They gripped their weapons tight as they readied it again.

"He's right." Blake said, "This just gave me nothing but some old vibes."

"We face them head-on. That's what we do." Nora chanted.

 _ **"** **And just how are you all going to do that?"**_

"This." Kyle presented his Kamenride card to the Kaijin, angered him.

 _ **"** **Kamen Rider…"**_ the bat Kaijin growled.

"Turns out I'm happened to pass through here. So I… no, _we_ might as well finish you off here. Henshin!"

 **KAMEN RIDE : DECADE!**

The Decade armor covered his body as his visors emanated a shining green light upon activation. This caused some reactions among the group.

"Wow, I never knew he could be that fancy at times like this." Yang cooed.

"Wow…" Ren uttered.

"Ooh… shiny!" Nora cooed.

"So, this is the armored Huntsmen I've heard of." Weiss remarked.

"Awesome…" Jaune muttered.

"I know, right? I know, right!?" Ruby gawked to Jaune, with Blake simply huffed at them in amusement.

"Get ready, guys. This might get hairy." Decade stated as he readied his weapon in sword mode and got into his fighting stance. His eyes were glaring at the enemy. Locked in combat, the nine were facing the combined forces of evil, two titan Grimms and an intelligent experimental Grimm.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **There we go. Chapter 4 is out and another cliffhanger furnished it.**

 **Now, Tsukasa had explained the dire situation to Kyle and there's also our space semi-omnipotent ruler of Helheim, Kouta, who also explained the belt's origins. There had been fights here and there as the Beacon initiation test began. Also, there's the demonstration of a Kaijin's ability on the field, Which I think as a suitable feature that complies to their origin.**

 **How will our heroes face such threat? What does the second Orange Lockseed has to do with Kyle?**

 **Oh, and it's been a very busy week for me. I had just finished my national exam and now I have to prepare for my university acceptance tests. There'll be another studying drills and try outs from here on. So, if you notice any delays onward, please understand that it's the condition that i'm currently dealing with. Regardless, I'll keep trying to deliver the best for this story.**

 **Don't forget to leave your comments for this story and I remind you again, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 : This is Our Stage!

Chapter 5 : This is Our Stage!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

"By Oum..." Ozpin muttered, witnessing a new threat emerged on Remnant. The monster was a collective of negativity, not unlike those that came from human beings. Added with the fact that it could even control Grimms, this might be the deadliest adversary to exist in the world.

What made the matter even worse was that the creature encountered a group of students, particularly Kyle's group on the ruins. Glynda felt that this needed an immediate action, concerning one of them might be fatally wounded.

"Ozpin, we must cease the initiation, quickly. This situation is getting out of hand." Glynda said.

"I'm afraid I couldn't." Ozpin answered.

"But we never know what danger that creature could bring to the others! We never planned anything for this sort of emergency! I say, we should _leave_ this matter to the authorities." Glynda objected.

"Glynda, this is the initiation test for future Huntsmen and Huntresses. If we call the authorities, we couldn't guarantee their success, let alone coming back in one piece. Right now, we need to put our faith in them. We had also seen how young Ruby and Kyle defeated the monster. If they want to surpass this test as Huntsmen and Huntresses, then preparing for the unexpected is what it takes." He justified.

"W-well then…" Glynda complied as she and Ozpin kept his eyes on the tablet, hoping that the group could end the terror.

Despite his calm outlook, Ozpin knew that he couldn't deny his worries on the group. All he could do was hoping for them to prove his words true, and believe in their strength and capabilities just like what a headmaster must do. As Kyle had said before, greater strength comes from greater adversaries.

* * *

"Get ready, guys. This might get hairy." Kyle instructed the others, readying his weapon and his stance along with the others.

"I drink milk, too!" Ruby shouted.

"That's dairy." Blake corrected, replied by Ruby's sheepish giggle.

Decade and the Bat Kaijin clashed each other as the others charged at the Grimms. Everyone seemed to have many difficulties at facing their enemies. Decade clashed his sword against the Kaijin's razor-sharp wings without any sign of them giving in on each other. The Rider tried to punch the Kaijin's abdomen, only to be greeted by the monster's kick to his head. He charged at him again and traded more punches, locked themselves in combat.

Meanwhile, Ruby was struggling with the Death Stalker, trying to pierce the Grimm's body in vain due to its hard shell. Her Crescent Rose clashed with the creature's pincer, but she failed to notice the stinger above her head. As it was about to fall on her, the stinger was suddenly encased in ice, came from a particular person.

"You are _so_ childish!" Weiss yelled at the red reaper.

"Weiss…?"

" And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." She berated the reaper until, "And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Ruby's eyes were softened as she heard it. She then tried to correct her actions, "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss assured as she walked away.

"Normal knees…"

Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren fired their weapons at the Nevermore that barely hit the creature due to its swift maneuvers while it shot its razor feathers, making the fight more difficult. Jaune decided to take on the Kaijin as Kyle was being swept away easily by the monster's attack. His sloppy attacks were proven futile as the monster simply blocked Jaune's sword attacks and kicked him away.

"Jaune!" Decade called out.

Decade changed the Ride Booker to gun mode and shot some rounds at the monster, only to miss several times as the Kaijin dodged it easily. The more Decade shot, the easier for the Kaijin to read its shoot pattern. Even the Kaijin managed to draw Decade to almost shot at the lying Jaune, which he managed to refrain from. However, the monster appeared again from behind and fired a powerful sonic wave at Decade and June, causing them to stumble back to the regrouped friends, who were backing each other as the three monsters rounding them up.

" _ **How pitiful."**_ Bat Kaijin mocked.

"Uhh… Guys? They surrounded us! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss ordered, pointing at the relics in the temple ruins.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed, nodding at Weiss.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune exclaimed.

The others complied and grabbed one for each of them. However, Ruby noticed that Kyle didn't go to the temple ruins and wondered why he didn't pick any artifacts.

"Kyle? Have you picked one?" Ruby wondered.

"I did." He presented his diamond king chess piece, replied by Ruby's "Great".

The frozen Death Stalker was trying to break his ice bonds, cracking them a little in process while the Bat Kaijin lunged at the group,only to be blocked by Decade with his sword.

"Guys, I'll take it from here! Go!" Decade ordered.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby complied as she and the others headed to the hill, leaving the smiling Yang and Blake.

"What?" Blake wondered, replied by, "Nothing" from Yang as they followed suit.

Yang could feel nothing but proud of her younger sister, who had grown up into a full-fledged Huntress, obligating herself to her duty and purpose. This was what she had been expecting from Ruby, knowing that she could finally reached her childhood dream.

* * *

Decade continued his brawl with Bat Kaijin, clashing their respective weapons and trading blows at what seemed to be a stalemate. The monster either blocked or dodged Decade's attacks and managed to counter it with a harder hit, causing the magenta Rider to stumble upon a tree. Decade was no match for the Kaijin's swiftness as he was boasted by the latter.

"You lab freaks are all alike." he panted.

" _ **Freak is a strong word to describe us, and an insult."**_ The Kaijin growled as he stomped Decade hard, causing the latter to scream in pain.

" _ **We are evolved beyond the Grimms and humanity. We are the proof of a supreme being as a symbol of total control over every sentient being. Those who are against us must cease to exist."**_ Bat Kaijin stated.

"Yet you cowered under Dai-Shocker's shadow."

" _ **Silence! How many times do I have to prove you that you are way weaker than me?"**_

"Trust me, it'll only take _none_ for me to beat you." Decade gloated.

" _ **Well, then let's see if airsick counts!"**_ Bat Kaijin growled as he retracted his enlarged feet to grab Decade's body and retracted his wings, taking both him and the Rider to a flight.

"Oh, poop." Decade cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group managed to reach the cliffs while being chased by the two Grimms. They had a hard time warding them off until they decided to split up in order to take on the Death Stalker and the Nevermore. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren took on the Death Stalker on a bridge, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took on the Nevermore on a ruined platform.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang ordered as she readied her Ember Celica.

The others complied, firing their weapons on the airborne Grimm. The blast barrage seemed powerful enough to pierce a building, but the Nevermore either dodged them or took the damage harmlessly and crashed through the columns and platform. The girls jumped from one section of falling stone rubble to another as the platform collapsed from the impact. They finally reached the higher bridge on the top, right below the cliffs. The Grimm seemed undefeatable, but the four girls must figure out a way fast or they would be its appetizer.

"None of this is working!" Weiss complained.

Suddenly, an idea popped up from Ruby's mind. She decided to execute it as she ordered, "I have a plan! Cover me!"

Jaune's group was still battling the Death Stalker on the broken lower bridge. The four had their arms ready against the vile creature.

"We gotta move!"Jaune shouted as they rushed to the Grimm.

The Death stalker attacked Pyrrha with its claw, but she blocked it with her shield and slashed it with her Milo blade. The monster recoiled and stroke at her again with its other claw. This time, Jaune blocked it with his shield, allowing the Amazon to attack its face. Ren shot at the monster's stinger when it tried to hit him and hung onto it, shooting the base between the stinger and the tail while Nora fired a barrage of grenades at it. Pyrrha hurled her javelin to the monster's face, causing it to toss Ren to the side of the bridge.

Nora called out to Ren as he hit a side of a stone block hard and fell to the ground, while Jaune who was still on his feet noticed the stinger hanging limply due to the attacks. The blonde knight finally came to a conclusion to defeat the giant scorpion.

"Pyrrha!"

"On it!" Pyrrha complied, knowing what Jaune had in mind. She threw her shield, cutting the stinger off its tail and landed right into its head as she retrieved her returning shield.

"Nora! Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora with his Magnhild jumped at Pyrrha's shield as the latter jumped while the former aimed her blast down to give herself a maximum lift. She smiled the entire way up as she twirled down and gave the Death Stalker a hard blow to the sinking stinger on its head, killing it and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bounded over the monster to the land behind it as the Death Stalker fell to its doom, with Ren and Nora followed suit. Jaune landed on his back, Nora on her bottom, Pyrrha successfully landed with a crouching pose and Ren simply walked over them and collapsed due to exhaustion. The four had emerged victoriously from the battle.

"Alright, let's see how the others doing." Pyrrha said, watching Ruby's group battling the Nevermore.

* * *

The Bat Grimm took Decade sky high, knocking him to a stack of trees and broke them in the process before firing a sonic wave to the Rider, suffocating him. Decade tried to bear the pain as it grew heavier, striking a punch to the Kaijin, only to be blocked by him.

" _ **DIE!"**_ the Kaijin roared, throwing Decade far away to the cliff with his immense strength and took a flight after him.

* * *

"Guys, look!" Nora shouted, pointing at the flying figure from the forest, who turned out to be Decade himself.

Decade screamed all the way in the air with absolutely no option for safety, let alone summoning his bike from such height. He rather not had experienced the rough landing for the second time, but of course it would be far rougher and more painful with his current state. The only possible results he could think about after the fall were traumas and broken bones, despite his armor's protection.

"This is gonna huuurt…!" suddenly, he felt his hands holding something, which turned out to be the Orange Lockseed on his right hand. Kyle pressed the button on the Lockseed, causing it to announce the Lockseed's name.

 **ORANGE!**

The item glowed brightly as it suddenly fused into the Decadriver, illuminating the belt's orb in the process. A zipper-like portal opened up behind him to reveal a flying vehicle, saving the Rider from his fall as he got onto it.

His HUD displayed the vehicle's picture and its name, the Dandeliner, a Lockvehicle in a form of a hover bike. He had finally got himself a new vehicle, especially for aerial combat, and an advantage against the wretched villain.

"Cool…I'm coming for you, now." he muttered, waiting for his enemy to show up.

"He can summon a flying bike!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Ooh, I wanna ride one!" Nora exclaimed as she shook Jaune's body, much to his displeasure.

The Bat Kaijin arrived in a high-speed flight. He flew closer only to find Decade riding the Dandeliner, aiming its laser cannons at the monster.

" _ **How did you…?"**_

"Now, we're even." Decade grinned under his helmet, firing a blast at the Bat Kaijin that he barely dodged. The kaijin frantically flew away, which made his flight pattern predictable. Decade saw this opportunity as he shot at him, causing Bat Kaijin to fall to the ground in front of Jaune's group. Decade took out his Final Attack Ride card and inserted it to the Driver.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

Decade rode his vehicle down before he got off from it. His right hand was engulfed in pink flames as he aimed his punch at the monster, delivering a mid-air ground pound, damaging the monster further and cracked his white body shell. A loud crack was heard from the impact.

The Rider panted, regaining his composure slowly as the Dandeliner deformed and folded itself into its lock mode. The impact cratered the ground beneath them as the dusts dissipated. His flames on his hand vanished, leaving Jaune and his team gawking at the scene.

"Had enough?" Decade taunted.

" _ **Urgh… you think that's going to stop me? Think again!"**_ The Kaijin roared as he presented a black Dust crystal. He let out a roar, emanating a dark aura as he gripped the crystal tightly as the aura engulfed the monster in dark clouds.

"Holy…" Decade muttered, shivering from it.

The dark clouds soon dissipated to reveal the Bat Kaijin in a much different form than before. He became a giant hunchback humanoid bat with his wounds healed, his wings and his feet claws enlarged with a much primal look on his face. His red eyes also glowed ominously.

" _ **Dai-Shocker must reign supreme!"**_ the monster growled, _ **"Arise, my minions! Show them what despair is like!"**_

The dark clouds appeared again and formed numerous Shocker Combatants to the fray, all readied their stances and glared towards the Rider. Decade gripped his hands, mustering his strength to face the newly empowered threat. He was soon joined by Jaune's team with their weapons aimed at the horde.

"Guys… I'll take care of them."

"No, _we_ are going to take care of them." Ren said.

"You're all exhausted." Decade stated.

"Well, I could say the same to you." Jaune objected.

"Does that even matter now? You said it yourself, we are going with you. We're in this together." Pyrrha said.

"We'll knock the minions out from you. You want that freak, right?" Nora grinned, pointing at the empowered Kaijin.

They were right. He could even feel his burden lessened just by hearing those words. He truly needed companions for his quest. He had been through a fierce life before, and he was alone. This time, he would face it along with his friends. No matter how dreamy it sounded, it was always true.

"You're right. I really needed that." Decade complied, looking at the group. They shared a smile in agreement to stick together.

" _ **You think all of you can stop me from my goal?"**_ the monster gloated.

"This is the difference between you and us, Dai-Shocker. I have my friends with me and we backed each other up. This is what being a Kamen Rider is all about, to believe in your comrades and cherish them. That's why you lost from day one, because this is our stage, the Kamen Riders' stage!"

"Kamen… Rider…" Jaune muttered the name, a slight grin was formed on his face, amused that his friend could pull off something cool like that.

Decade's Ride Booker suddenly opened by itself, sending three cards flying out of it. He caught the cards to see the blank columns on the cards revealed themselves into a new set of cards, consisted of a picture of another Kamen Rider with a motif of a Samurai helmet, with a golden Katana-like horn embedded with a red gem and a pair of golden horns on the helmet's sides.

The helmet was navy blue with an orange visor and a metallic grey mouthpiece. The second card had a picture of the said Rider with a Naginata-like weapon beneath the Rider. The third one was a picture of the Rider's symbol, a gold-colored Katana, resembling the helmet's horn with a circle and two cloud-like motifs.

"So this is what Kouta gave to me…" Decade muttered, looking back the meeting he had with the fellow Rider before. He put the other two cards back to his pocket album, preparing to use the new Kamen Ride card while he opened his Driver.

" _ **It can't be… that power…!"**_

Decade twisted his body to the right and raised his card-holding hand high before inserting the card to the Driver.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **GAIM!**

A DJ-styled Sengoku horn sound was heard as a zipper-like portal appeared above the Rider, opening itself to reveal a body-sized mechanical orange fruit. It descended to Decade's head while his own torso armor dematerialized, revealing a thinner under-armor. As the armor part docked itself, it let out some gas steams while Decade's own armor changed its colors to navy blue and its trimmings from black to gold.

The armor part opened itself to cover his torso while a Samurai skirt armor was formed, covering his waist and thighs. The Orange armor part soon finished covering Decade's body, revealing itself to be a Japanese Samurai orange torso and shoulder armor.

Decade's current armor was literally a mixture between high-tech and old-fashioned earlier Japanese feodal Samurai armor, resembling the titular Kamen Rider. The HUD displayed,

 **NEW COMBAT DATA UPDATE COMPLETE**

 **WEAPON SYSTEMS UPDATE COMPLETE**

 **KAMEN RIDER DECADE : GAIM ARMOR**

 **ONLINE**

D-Gaim's orange visor glowed upon the activation. He then pulled something out from his belt's waists, revealing the items to be two different Katanas to equip. his right hand held a navy blue Katana with a silver edge and its hilt was also a mixture of a gun, while his left hand held a simpler thin orange-motif Katana.

"Cool! Another armor!" Nora exclaimed in glee.

"Wow! Did you guys see that?" Jaune exclaimed.

The other two was speechless towards the newly-changed D-Gaim, unsure about what else to say. Not even their known technology could do it, let alone the Dusts. His powers and abilities that they witnessed are completely alien, built in parts unknown out of Remnant. Its even more outlandish appearance only left more questions to the group behind him.

"I hereby declare…" he declared as he pointed his Musou Saber at the monster, "That _this_ is _our_ stage now!"

" _ **Keh! The power of Helheim you possess won't make any difference!"**_ Taunt the monster angrily.

"We'll see about that. I think I can feel my swords etching for your flesh." D-Gaim threatened while deep down, he was wondering if he pulled out the good line for his situation…

Until he sensed a presence of a weapons freak beside him.

"Whoa…"

"Eh!? Ruby!?"

D-Gaim was shocked to see the red reaper suddenly appeared beside him. She was also followed by her teammates who were present. Her mouth was open agape and her eyes became starry as she witnessed the Rider's new armor and equipments, especially the Musou Saber.

"Now that's a Katana! Oh, there's also a gun on the hilt!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, right, weapons appetite. I got another one here in case you're wondering." He said as he waved the Daidaimaru.

"Oh! An orange Katana! Wait… orange? So that thing above you before is a giant orange, too!?"

"Okay-okay, yes, it is. It becomes my armor, too. Hope you enjoy it."

"Cool!" Ruby exclaimed, giving him two thumbs up.

"What took you guys long, anyway?" D-Gaim wondered.

"As usual, traffic." Yang answered.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago..._

" _I! Hope! You're! Hung-! Ry!"_

 _Yang was peppering the Nevermore's mouth with her Ember Celica's gauntlet blasts until the monster crashed into the cliffs. However, the creature recovered quickly as Yang noticed Weiss rushing to the battlefield with Ruby and Blake on the column. She passed her turn to the heiress, allowing Weiss to freeze the Nevermore's tail, causing it unable to fly away. She then summoned her glyph as her jumping platform and ran to the group._

 _Meanwhile, Blake fired her Gambol Shroud pistol over to Yang and the two tightened it between the columns, forming a makeshift catapult for Ruby to jump to the stuck Grimm with Weiss' black snowflake glyph to bend the red reaper back._

" _Of course You would come up with this idea." Weiss said._

" _Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she readied her stance._

" _Hmph! Can I?" Weiss pridefully retorted. A second passed with Ruby trying to confirm her words._

" _Can't?"_

" _Of course I can!"_

 _Ruby pumped her Crescent Rose as Weiss changed her black glyph to red, launching Ruby at a tremendous velocity to the Nevermore. The ground behind the launch cracked, followed by rose petals from her ascent. She got closer by each her weapon's shot until her scythe blade caught the giant bird's neck. Weiss raised her Myrtenaster and casted a series of white glyphs up the wall, which were used by Ruby as her running platform ._

 _The red reaper dashed her way up using her weapon's blasts while Yang, Blake and an exhausted Weiss were watching below. Both the Huntress and the monster cried out until they reached the top of the cliff. Ruby then fired one last shot, beheading the monster in a shower of petals. She landed beside the severed head as the dead body fell to the ruins below._

" _Well... that was a thing!" Yang remarked at her sister's success, returning her wave at the younger Huntress._

" _Is that... what I think it is?"_

 _Blake was the first to witness the evolution of the Bat Kaijin into a much primal version of himself, towering Decade and Jaune's team as they regrouped. Weiss and Yang saw the scene too, with Ruby descending towards them using her weapon's blasts to glide._

" _What's going on?" Ruby wondered._

" _I fought that thing before with Kyle last night. Some sort of a Grimm, but it's much different... much intelligent." Blake answered._

" _And it can do that too?" Yang asked._

" _No... I've never seen it like this."_

" _Then that explains the whole noise we heard last night. Even I thought it was just my feelings too." Weiss said._

" _Then what are we-wait, what's he doing?" Ruby pointed at Decade's unusual gesture. The command sound was heard from afar._

 **KAMEN RIDE : GAIM!**

" _Gaim?" Weiss wondered._

 _They could hear a sound of a DJ-styled Sengoku horn as a giant mechanical orange fruit appeared above the Rider, changing some of his torso armor while the other parts just simply changed their colors into blue and gold. The four girls witnessed the transformation in various reaction._

" _That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed in glee. Her eyes were gleaming, followed by her drooling all over the ground beneath her._

" _Eww... Ruby! Get over yourself!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, disturbed by the reaper's drool._

" _You knew about that one, too?" Yang wondered._

" _No. I guess I owe him some explanation for it." Blake answered._

" _My words exactly." Weiss said to Blake before turning to Ruby, "Ruby! Knock it off!" She shook Ruby's body until she came back to her senses._

" _Huh? Oh, right! Let's help them out!" Ruby ordered as her team complied, rushing to the upcoming fray._

* * *

" _ **Enough! Destroy them!"**_ Bat Kaijin ordered his troops to attack the group as they complied, chanting _**"EEEE!"**_ as they charged towards them.

"It's on now, guys." D-Gaim said as they readied their weapons towards them before he roared, "Charge!"

The Rider was the first to strike a blow on the Combatants. He swung several slashes that turned them to black dusts. He stabbed both of his swords to an upcoming Combatant on its shoulders, throwing it to the horde on his right. He also managed to slash another Combatant, causing it to fall into the ground, meeting its doom by D-Gaim's foot stomp, piercing its torso before turning to dusts.

The others were keeping up as well, except for Jaune who was overwhelmed by the horde's sheer number, as he was never used in fighting several enemies. He was almost got hit by a Combatant, only to be saved by Ruby and Pyrrha's gunshots from their long-ranged mode weapons. Jaune returned their help with a smile as he got up to his feet and continuing his assault by slashing his sword to a Combatant in front of him, accompanied by the two girls tearing the horde apart.

Meanwhile, Yang, with her Ember Celica and Ren, with his Stormflower were firing their weapons towards the horde, sending sparks flying from their bodies. As the two got closer, they unleash a barrage of punches and slashes respectively, until they moved away for Nora to unleash a shockwave with her Magnhild, sending the horde flying away as the unlucky ones got pounded by the hammer's sheer force.

D-Gaim and Blake were backing on each other as they were being surrounded by the horde. The Rider combined his swords, forming a Naginata while taking out his Crossattack card, waving it to Blake with her Gambol Shroud ready in its big sword mode .

"Blake, get your arms ready."

Blake nodded in agreement as D-Gaim inserted the card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

D-Gaim and Blake's weapons were energized by an orange energy wave. The two then send some powerful slashes, tearing a large group of Combatants in each of their swings. After the attack was done, the Rider went ahead to the Bat Kaijin. He was greeted with the evolved Kaijin's wing flap, causing a huge wind that blew him away, preventing his advance.

The Kunoichi used this opportunity to attack the monster in the Rider's stead. She tried to graze the monster with her Gambol Shroud, but the monster's thick skin prevented her from doing so. She managed to avoid some of the monster's wing attacks as the situation demanded her to find another way to defeat the creature quickly.

The monster managed to trip Blake using his wings. She was about to be finished by his sonic scream, only for D-Gaim to step in and took the hit instead. He felt a painful vibration on his body, kneeling to the ground as he cringed over his pain.

"Kyle!" Blake cried out.

"Argh… cheap shot." He cursed the Kaijin.

" _ **And I thought you could be any more fragile than this."**_

"What are you doing!? I could've dodged it!" Blake yelled at D-Gaim.

"Then, what? I'm not letting anyone else becoming a Kaijin supper. Not on my watch." The Rider said.

"I'd rather not see you hurt like this!" she objected.

"I can handle it!" He objected back with a heavier tone.

Their argument was interrupted by the monster's another sonic blast, with Blake managed to drag D-Gaim away with her form the blast. Blake switched her weapon to pistol mode, firing Dust rounds to the creature, before noticing a faint aura light emitted from his body due to the blast. Blake soon came up with an idea, regrouping with the others.

"Guys, I have an idea."

"Good, I'm all ears." D-Gaim said, regaining his composure.

"The monster has an aura protecting its body from any kinds of attacks, but it could still be attacked by Dust rounds."

"What? I thought you said it _deflects_ any attacks." Yang wondered.

"But not if we blast him at once. It'll bring down its aura to bits." Blake explained.

"That thing could fly any time. We need to keep it at bay." Jaune instructed.

"Say no more." Weiss volunteered, summoning her ice glyph to bind the monster's legs.

" _ **You think this will stop me?"**_ mocked the monster.

"Ruby! Kyle! Take care of the wings!" Jaune ordered.

"You heard the man!" Ruby said to D-Gaim, readying her Crescent Rose.

"Right back at ya!" he replied, readying his Naginata as he inserted another card.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

As both of his Naginata blade tips were energized D-Gaim used the Daidaimaru portion to encase the Bat Kaijin's torso and head inside an orange energy sphere so he couldn't use his sonic screech, followed by Weiss casting a pair of black glyphs that forced the monster's wings to stretch out, enabling the two to cut off the wings and caused the monster to roar in pain.

"Now! Fire everything!" Jaune roared.

The others complied as they used their long-ranged mode weapons to fire at the monster's encased body with Ruby and D-Gaim, with his Musou Saber's gun portion, firing him from behind. The barrage of blasts did affect the Kaijin's aura, depleting it slowly until the sphere exploded, adding the damage further.

The dusts dissipated to reveal the immobilized Bat Kaijin. Enraged, he used the last portion of his dark energy to create a pair of purple muscular phantom arms. He roared loudly in a deafening pitch, causing the heroes to cover their ears.

"And I thought it could get any better for us." Weiss retorted.

"Oh no. It's still not giving in." Jaune panicked that his tactics didn't bring it down for good.

"You did well, Jaune. I'll handle the rest." He assured as he presented another one of his newly-acquired card.

"Wait, how are you gonna-" Jaune was halted by the belt's command activation as the Rider inserted his card.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

D-Gaim's body glowed, separating his own armor from the add-on. The Rider's armor reverted to its original form, while the add-on changed itself to a phantom projection of another Kamen Rider armor, identical to the one that Decade used. It was the original Kamen Rider Gaim armor, having a different arm and leg armor pieces akin to that of a Samurai.

The phantom projection unexpectedly dislocated its body, folding and flipping some of its body to form what literally is a giant Naginata, with Musou Saber on the top and Daidaimaru on the bottom. Its back revealed the weapon's handle as the Orange torso armor became the handle's guard.

Decade gripped the handle tightly, spun it for a few times until he aimed his giant weapon at the enemy, feeling a little weight thanks to the armor's built-in hydraulic muscles.

"A 10-ton-weight weapon in my hands, and yet, I didn't feel any heavier from this."

Everyone at the scene gawked, again. An unexpected turn of events, unfamiliar to those from Remnant. Odd things that the group had kept coming for a few times in a day, leaving them unsure of what to say, except for Ruby, who was drooling again at the giant Naginata.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted at her drooling teammate.

Ignoring the gawks, Decade charged towards the enraged Kaijin, clashing with the monster's clawed hands. It took little effort for Decade to break the tie and sent some slashes to the monster. His attacks were much heavier than before due to the weapon's size and the sheer power it had, causing the monster's phantom arms to crack before they clashed again in a tie. The Rider's attack finally broke the phantom arms with the Bat Kaijin roaring in pain.

"Now, let's get juicy."

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

Decade casted a huge orange sphere by slashing the kaijin from afar. Then, he summoned his Dandeliner and rode up to the air. The FFR Gaim that he carried was reinforced by the vehicle's magnetic lock, so it won't fall due to its weight. As he reached enough height, he jumped down and threw his weapon to the monster, forming a large orange-slice shaped rune circle on the Bat Kaijin's top.

Finally, he executed a flying-side kick with his feet being engulfed in an orange liquid energy, letting out a roar as he landed on the rune circle and pierced through the sphere into the Bat Kaijin's head.

" _ **Hail… Dai-Shocker!"**_

It was the only words that came out from the villain's mouth as he exploded and screamed in agony, leaving nothing but flames and black dust into the sky. The Rider landed in front of his teammates, looking back to the explosion remains before he turned to them, walking gallantly in his victory. His armor also reverted back to his Gaim armor.

He could feel his panting and exhaustion lessened a bit just by knowing the fact that the monster was gone for good. Moreover, he also saved the lives of many, including his teammates and the other students who never encountered such threat before. Who knows what sort of chaos the Kaijins could bring to the other residents of Remnant if they were left running amok?

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you make an Orange Parfait." He concluded.

The others still gawked without a single word, except for Yang, who smirked on the Rider's pun reference while her little sister was fainting from an overjoy of witnessing her friend's sensational weapons and skills. This made Weiss groaned, but she also felt relieved that all of them were close to the acceptance in Beacon Academy. The Rider opened his helmet to reveal his joyful grin.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience clapped as Ozpin announced the team who passed the initiation test, forming a four-people team as the headmaster announced before. The four Huntsmen walked up to the stage in pride as the screen behind them displayed their profiles with each of their initial alphabet aligned to form a word, with CRDL stands for "Cardinal". The next group took the stage after them.

" Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!"

And thus, team "Juniper" was formed. Nora laughed and hugged Ren in joy that they were in one team while Jaune was gawking over his appointment as the team's leader.

"Huh? L-led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha shoulder-bumped her leader, but the knight was knocked over due to her sheer force, causing him to fall to his butt and laughed by the audience, including the chuckling Kyle Morgan amidst the crowd.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looked surprised that the "dork" was appointed as the team's leader. Ruby was also surprised as well and Yang hugged her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed.

"And finally, would Kyle Morgan please to take the stage?" Ozpin announced.

"My greatest pleasure." The Rider muttered as he stood before the headmaster.

"You retrieved the diamond king piece, a special relic that we never announced before. Anyone who picked it will earn a special priviledge and assignment at Beacon. And so, after various suggestions from the board, you will be assigned to work with team RWBY and JNPR for the time being, as you displayed your capabilites in working with both teams, until further notice."

The clappings from the audience were mixed by some murmurs among them, wondering why someone could achieve such thing, which also puzzled Kyle's mind. Ozpin was sure to be the one with many surprises to the others, especially to the attendants there. Maybe, the headmaster himself was more than meets the eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but… what do you mean 'for the time being'?"

"It means that when the time comes, you must choose between teaming up with RWBY or JNPR, provided that we have the right person to be your partner. But unfortunately, we have yet to find someone to be your… equivalent." Ozpin explained.

"So, that means …?" He asked.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Morgan. Indeed." He stated.

Regardless how irregular it was, Kyle could only rejoice in his accomplishment, getting himself to be in two groups at once, with them being his closest acquaintances. They were the ones that he could easily get close with and they gave him the power and capability to trust oneself and each other in the middle of the fray. It was his one first step and soon to be his own giant leap towards his fate.

"Thank you, sir. I promise I won't let you down." Kyle assured, replied by Ozpin's smile.

"Yaaayy! Kyle!" Ruby went over to hug the rider tightly as he grasped for air.

"Welcome to the club! Looks like it's gonna be rowdier than I tought." Yang congratulated as she hugged him, along with her sister. Blake could only smile by witnessing it, which was returned by Kyle's grin.

"Wow, congrats!" Jaune applauded.

"Whoa...Yay!" Nora cheered as Ren could only watch with smile.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself properly to you. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced to the Rider.

"Kyle Morgan. Pleasured to meet you." He replied as he shook his hand with Pyrrha, replied by, "The honor is mine."

Kyle was also happy that he had gained some new friends, too. Just like moving to another school, new experience, new friends, and even a new life to begin. He returned their gratitude with a soft chuckle and a smile. It seems living in another world might not be such a bad idea either.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year. Isn't it, Tsukasa?" Ozpin muttered among the dark skies and the shattered moon of Remnant.

* * *

On the rooftops of Beacon, Tsukasa was seen standing above it, looking at the crowded main hall. He had been watching the whole celebration with a tablet on his hand.

"I can hear you, Oz, loud and clear." He muttered.

Suddenly, a zipper portal appeared beside him, revealing Kouta, as the Man of the Beginning walking out of it. The portal closed as he stood beside him.

"So, it seems our protégé made it this time." Kouta said.

"Yep, two days gone and he managed to keep himself sharp. Impressive." Tsukasa then wondered, "Do you think _that_ guy would approve him? Especially since Kyle got your Rider powers, too."

"Oh, you know who he is." He chuckled, mentioning to a person in particular, "Only a strong-will and chivalry that could gain his approval, should they ever meet."

"Then, I believe we should move to the next part." Tsukasa stated.

"Right." Kouta complied, "I'm also wondering what our seniors might say about him."

"Only one way to find out." Tsukasa said as he summoned a portal veil, sending them to parts unknown.

* * *

In an unknown part of Vale, inside a warehouse, Roman Torchwick was conversing with someone in his scroll. He slammed the phone angrily as the muffled conversation ended. Beside him was a cloaked figure with a faceless-plain black helmet.

" _ **Is the boss unsatisfied again?"**_ The figure wondered.

"Shut it." Roman growled, "That red girl and pinky knight foiled my plans again. Two of our Kaijins were already killed in their advance."

" _ **True, but their defeats provide us the datas we need. Their fights were also recorded in our archives, as well as for samples for my research."**_

"Weren't you even bored in not being put in the field, yet? You looked like you lacked some thrills to begin with." Roman wondered.

" _ **Patience is luck, my partner in-crime. We must remain vigilant. Otherwise, everything would end up like how you did last time."**_ The figure remarked.

"Hey, I got myself some Liens and Dusts too, in case you're wondering. Plus I've never seen you fight before." Roman replied, waving his handful of Liens and pointing at the opened Dust case.

" _ **Believe me, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me once I fight."**_

"Fine," Roman said, "But the most important thing of all, we're gonna need more men."

In front of them was a large map of Vale, displaying several districts above a desk. The districts were being crossed out and led to a specially-circled place, the Beacon Academy.

" _ **And we will forever seize Remnant. For I, Xiphon, will bring the Kamen Riders down to their knees."**_ Xiphon chuckled darkly, raising his flaming hand.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Finally! After some things to do here and there, I present you… Chapter 5!**

 **D-Gaim has finally made his debut, and yes, there are some twists that I made, here. First of all, I made Kyle's Legend Rider form looked a bit original by leaving some of its original armor parts intact rather than making him literally changing into the Legend Rider, due to the nature of its new system. It worked with the same principle as Gaim's Ride Wear and Ghost's Transient. Then, I also twisted FFR's activation sequence as mentioned in the story, so that he won't need the Legend Rider to be nearby. The Dandeliner was called from the Orange Lockseed's activation, making him able to use some of the Legend Riders' other equipments or in this case, vehicles.**

 **And so, this marked the end of the initiation arc. From this point, Kyle and his friends will face many challenges ahead as they must deal with daily studies. It seems that Tsukasa had already knew about Ozpin. What sort of relationship does he have with Ozpin? Who exactly is Xiphon here? What does he had to do with Roman's plans?**

 **As always, please leave your comments and BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Dork and The Savage

Chapter 6 : The Dork and The Savage

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC.**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning for everyone in the Beacon Dormitory. The tranquility and silence were the reasons that made the time as the most ideal moment for people to release their stress, especially after the initiation test. The same also went for the slumbering Kyle Morgan in his bed inside his own private room, provided by Ozpin from his latest achievement. His room was in between team RWBY and JNPR's own.

Soon, his sleep was interrupted by a ringing sound from his scroll. It indicated a phone call came from the world traveler, Tsukasa. Kyle opened his sore eyes and reached for the phone, picking up the call.

"Kyle Morgan residence-umm… dorm." Kyle answered heavily.

" _Hello Kyle. How's your first day at Beacon?"_ Tsukasa asked.

"Wait, how did you-"

" _I have intels in this world too, in case you're wondering."_ Tsukasa stated.

"Okay-okay, you know, what? I'm not even gonna ask you 'bout it, and concerning I have new friends to befriend and monsters to kill, then yes, I'm very well, thank you." He answered sorely.

" _I see. So, I take it you have a good sleep, then?"_

"Look, if you have something important to say in this _really_ early morning, please do." He said, washing his face in his bathroom, "Plus, it's still 5 A.M. You could've greeted me much later than this."

" _Okay, alright."_ Tsukasa chuckled, _"There is an importance here, for the truth."_

"Fire away." Kyle complied as he drank his plain water bottle.

* * *

Later in the morning, team RWBY, with their Beacon uniforms on, was busy arranging their bedrooms. Some of them displayed their posters and paintings, along with Blake arranging her book collections. She placed another book, but she did this one cautiously, looking at her surroundings. She didn't want anyone to find out about her "Ninjas of Love" book, knowing that it contained something Oum-knows what. They finished the decoration, but it looked really crampy with all of the beds placed nearby the window at once.

They decided to fix it once again, by arranging their beds into bunk beds. Ruby and Yang's were placed on the top, while Weiss and Blake's at the bottom. Weiss' bed was next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed was next to her books, which were used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's bed was hung with ropes on the ceiling and her blanket was used as a tent over it.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby confirmed.

"Alright! Our second order of business is...! Classes..." True, their another important matter was attending classes for combat and environmental studies as their preparations to become full-fledged Huntresses, "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss shocked.

"Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Weiss rushed out from the room while the rest of her teammate could only peek at her departure. She suddenly hit the approaching Kyle Morgan,with both of them fell to their bottoms.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Weiss yelled.

"Says the one who suddenly run at lightspeed." Kyle retorted.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I just wanna check on you guys. The class is open and it's gonna start soon."

"Then stop blabbering and start making haste!" Weiss yelled as she got up to her feet, resuming her rush.

"Yes, mistress." Kyle sighed, jogging his way back to the class.

Flabbergasted, Ruby ordered her team, "Uuh… To class!"

Team RWBY finally made their way to the classroom, with team JNPR followed suit. It also appeared that they were also having punctuation issues regarding the matter at the time.

* * *

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!"

The class was taught by Professor Peter Port, one of the skilled veteran Huntsman who also took a job as an academy teacher. His class subject was history involving the world of Remnant, including the Grimms. His Whitened hair and beard indicated his age after several years of his glorious age as a veteran Huntsman.

Students who attended the class had varying interests from one another; Yang, Kyle and Blake were pying attention, Weiss was taking some notes while Ruby was awoken from her quick nap, snapped by Port's bad joke that only received silence from his students.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!" Port explained.

And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port gave Yang a wink, in which she groaned at, causing Kyle to snicker in amusement. He was lucky that his brawler friend didn't hear that reaction.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

True. Like how Kamen Riders did, they had been bestowed by the power and trust to protect those in need. Kyle smiled softly as he heard it, meaning that he wasn't alone in defending Remnant at all. Perhaps, the Huntsmen and Huntresses' sense of justice wasn't that much different at all.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Okay... now this could get episodic... and rather boring.

Weiss, who was sitting next to Kyle, noticed several goof's from his team leader. For example, she drew a stink drawing of Professor Port, with his name being replaced by "Poop", which annoyed Weiss further. Meanwhile, Kyle was simply spaced out, not focusing on the tall-tales of the glorious Professor Port. He was thinking back about his earlier conversation with his mentor.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

 _"Do you remember the moment when you gained Kamen Rider Gaim's power?" he asked._

 _"Yeah. It's awesome, I admit. Ruby liked it, too. What of it?" Kyle wondered._

 _"Well, there are several others of it scattered throughout Remnant."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"The Rider Totems, we called it, were also created alongside the new Decadriver. They contained the datas and materials necessary to emulate the other Riders' forms and powers, which were originally built as the Driver's built-in system. However, after we finished the Decadriver, the totems were formed all by themselves and scattered away all of the sudden, taking the datas with them. Luckily Gaim's Totem landed on the original user himself." Tsukasa explained._

 _"I see. So that's why he could give it to me in the first place." Kyle confirmed._

 _" The Totems took forms of the transformation items that the second generation Heisei Riders used. Each of them possessed unique powers and skills. They will be necessary for your mission."_

 _"You want me to collect them, then?"_

 _"Correct. You must do so quickly. I'm afraid that Dai-Shocker also learned about their existence. They might as well use them for their own gain. After you found them, you need to fuse them with your Driver. They will unlock their powers for you to use." Tsukasa continued._

 _"How am I supposed to do it, anyway? If I recall it correctly, it fused all by itself."_

 _"The important thing about it is concentrate. Try to find what those Totems tried to tell you. They might be the key to solve some of your problems in there. Believe in your friends and yourself. You can do this."_

 _Kyle closed his call after he said goodbye. He was silent upon hearing the words. He had been facing problems more than he could count right now. This could be his perfect moment to become a better man than he was, provided that his commitment was big enough for it._

 _"You're really planned this out for me, didn't you?" Kyle muttered._ _He could only chuckle at his life that had been changed ever since._

* * *

The Rider was still spacing out until he noticed an audible growl from Weiss, who was gradually annoyed by her leader's antiques, started from not paying attention to the subject, picking her nose and even fell asleep for the second time.

Kyle also felt that his head was getting heavier, suggesting himself that he should get himself a drink. He heard a garbled question from port, which caused him to raise his hand and said,

"I do, sir."

"Wha-hey!" Weiss' shout snapped Kyle to his senses.

"Huh, what?"

"You're stealing my spot!" Weiss yelled.

"Didn't he asked about who wants to take a water?" Kyle wondered.

"No! He's-"

"Well, then. Let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port gestured at the caged Grimm.

"Eh?"

"That's what he asked you to do." Weiss sternly stated.

"Oh..." Kyle dumbfounded at the moment. He didn't think that his thirst could get him out of focus. He took the wrong impression on what Port asked him to do. Some students either laughed at him or scolded him for it. Regardless, his need for a plain water was still true.

"I could really use a 'Plain Gain' now. One moment, please."

As Port acknowledged his temporary excuse, Kyle quickly took out his 'Plain Gain' water bottle and drank it half-empty. He stepped down to the class court, ready to begin the test. However, Port was a bit flabbergasted at Kyle, seeing that he didn't prepare his combat gears.

"Umm... Mr. Morgan, are you sure that you want to begin without your weapons and combat uniform?"

"Truth is, I carried them everywhere, sir." He took out his Decadriver from his pocket and put it on his buckle, revealing the Ride Booker on his left Waist.

"I see. Prepare your weapon!"

Kyle complied to Port's order, took out his Kamen Ride card and inserted it to the Driver.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin."

 **DECADE!**

Several students, excluding team RWBY and JNPR, gawked at the Rider's transformation. Some of them never thought that Kyle Morgan was the Armored Huntsman. Regardless, Ruby still found it amusing to see. The Rider then readied his Ride Booker gun, waiting for the next move.

"Go Kyle!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well." Blake followed, waving her red RWBY flag.

"Represent team RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! Let him focus!" Weiss yelled at her leader.

"Weiss, It's okay. Let her handle the morale boost here." Decade assured, replied by Weiss' "Fine."

Decade aimed his weapon at the cage that contained a Grimm, shaking the cage as it kept struggling to break out. With him combat ready, Port announced the beginning of the test. He brought his axe-shotgun weapon to broke the cage's lock

"Alright! Let the match... Begin!"

As he brought down his axe and broke the lock, the Boarbatusk Grimm charged towards the Rider, who was shooting at it. Its white tusks were sturdy enough to break a wall. The blasts didn't much affect the Grimm's speed, causing Kyle to roll to the side. The Grimm focused itself to Decade after it stopped, studying his next move.

"It's like that Beowolf before. They're learning." Decade muttered.

"Ha ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port taunted.

Decade quickly changed his weapon into sword mode as the creature charged once again. His sword met the Grimm's tusks, clashing each other. Decade had a trouble breaking the tie, with the Grimm's sheer power was backing up its tusks' sturdiness.

"Bold, new approach! I like it!" Port complimented.

"Come on, Kyle! Show it who's the boss!" Ruby cheered.

Upon hearing it, Decade backed himself away from the Boarbatusk. He got into a stance, preparing to thrust his sword into the Grimm's skull as it charged towards him. Before he managed to do it, the Boarbatusk was the one who got struck him first.

"Dammit! I'm late!" he cursed himself.

The Grimm quickly flipped the Rider forward, causing him to drop his weapon inches further from his ground.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port wondered.

"Now that I think about it…" Decade muttered.

Left without his weapon, Decade thought at first that he should get his weapon back. But suddenly, another idea popped at his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts from any doubts.

"What's he doing?" Blake wondered.

"Maybe he forfeited?"Weiss wondered too.

Weiss' assumption didn't exactly picture the look from Decade's hidden expression. Inside his head, he imagined the creature as a bully that always rounded him up. He really wanted to tear it apart this time. After he focused on his muscles' strength, Decade opened his eyes wide as he bumped his own fist to his open left hand. He then roared, "COME ON!"

Some of the students gasped due to his exclamation, including team RWBY and JNPR. To think that someone would actually face a Grimm unharmed was a rather rare occasion in the history of Remnant.

"Eh?! He's gonna wha-?" Ruby gasped.

The Boarbatusk, seemingly tempted by Decade's taunt, charged again with letting out a primal roar at the Rider, with him doing the same. Decade clashed with the creature by grabbing its tusks. He could feel that his armor's hydraulic muscles reinforced his assault, enabling him to lock themselves in a temporary tie.

"To think that you actually do that…" Port remarked.

Ruby told her friend, "Kyle! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"I hear you!" Kyle shouted as he used his armor's sheer power to gradually break the Grimm's tusks, which he succeeded.

He then headbutted the Boarbatusk's skull and stabbed the broken tusks into its back. As the creature roared in pain, Decade flipped over the monster by suplexing it, causing the monster to fall head first, exposing its belly as a target. He then quickly leapt into the monster's belly and landed a palm thrust that pierced it.

The Boarbatusk was roaring in pain as Decade rapidly punched it in the gut, picking the monster on its caved belly and forcefully splitted it in half. He even let out a rather primal roar while doing it, much to the others' horror.

Black dusts flew out from the Grimm's remains. In front of the victor were the flabbergasted and awe-struck students that witnessed the violent fight. They were all quiet, unsure of what to do and what to say about it. Some of them were paled due to the Rider's violent approach. Port was also shocked too, seeing the vigorous view of the aftermath. It was like he wasn't seeing a Huntsman anymore, but rather a much more savage warrior who life for nothing but to tear the Grimms apart.

Decade unfolded his helmet, panting and inspecting the students' reactions. He also noticed Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora and Yang who were turned pale, while Blake, Ren and Pyrrha were simply eye-widened. Kyle could clearly tell that he totally scared the hell out of them from the way he finished the Boarbatusk.

"Well... that was a... practical depiction of a survival instinct." Port commented.

"Oh... So, umm... is that an expel or something?" Kyle worried.

"On the contrary! It appears that we _are_ indeed in a presence of a true Huntsman-in-training!" Port complimented as Kyle detransformed himself. Suddenly, the bell rang as it ended Port's class session.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Everyone were still paled by the view. Jaune threw up on his throwing bag and Ruby fainted backwards. Kyle, who saw them too sheepishly apologized.

"I'm... sorry?"

* * *

"That was _savage_ and _barbaric_!"

Weiss was obviously furious by Kyle's actions back in the class. Her arguments were taken at the cafeteria, with her sitting along with her teammates and JNPR on the same table.

"I thought it was necessary for survival. Plus, I said I was sorry." Kyle stated.

"As Huntsmen and Huntresses, we should be the one to give people hope! Not fear! That's why we use weapons to kill the Grimms!" Weiss argued.

"Weiss, my armor is _also_ a weapon. My martial arts skill is _also_ my weapon. Even the whole environment and the enemies as meat shields are _also_ a weapon. I have to use everything in my disposal to destroy them and survive. They don't call survival instinct for nothing." Kyle defended, emphasizing the 'also' part.

"We _must_ fight the Grimms with _grace_! Your approach didn't show any of it!" She berated, which irritated the Rider further.

"Have you ever heard of intimidation tactics, here? That's what I did." He justified.

"That's not the issue here!" She glared Kyle…

"Then what?" as he glared her back.

"It's okay, Weiss. He's just doing what's necessary at dire times." Ruby defended.

"Oh, now you're on his side? Don't even get me started on your attitude in the class! You're not even paying attention to the professor!" Weiss objected.

"Okay-alright, fine. I was barbaric and it's not allowed in fighting the Grimms." Kyle said.

"That's what I want to hear."

"But I can't guarantee that I can fulfill your demand 100%" he added in displeasure.

"Say what, now?"

" _Now_ , if you excuse me, I'm going to get my snack _and_ drink." He excused as he took his leave from the group, avoiding further unecessary conflicts. This may not be his first time in facing such a bossy girl, but her protests had caved through his ears. 'Annoying' might be the suitable description of it.

Weiss, who still popped up a vein, sat back to her seat while Ruby offered her a cookie, which she rejected, causing Ruby to pout.

"Well, that was pretty intense." Yang stated.

"Never thought she'd be like that." Pyrrha said.

"So much for having a team." Blake said.

"You know, I was still wondering about the whole thing that we had in the test." Jaune said.

"What do you mean?" Yang wondered.

"I mean, we've never seen that kind of Grimm before. You know, the growing up and the talking that it did? It's totally out of our field." He stated.

"Now that you said it... We've never been actually told about this. Not even in class." Ren wondered.

"Duh! It's because we never asked." Nora said.

"Oh! Kyle said that the monster called itself a Kaijin. It's probably a new breed of Grimm. At least that's what he told." Ruby answered.

"Could he probably know something that we don't?" Weiss wondered.

"Then I'll go for it. He probably couldn't be far from here." Yang said as she got up from her seat, looking for Kyle who hadn't returned to the group.

* * *

Kyle was sitting on the dorm's rooftop, seeing it as the best place to clear his thoughts from anything undesirable. There, he also reminisced his visions again and looked at his scroll that contained the Kamen Riders' database while eating his snack out. He looked into his own armor's data, which also displayed the origins of the original Decade, Tsukasa. He was taken back when he learned that his mentor was used to be a leader of Dai-Shocker in some way, who also created the original Decadriver to combat the other Riders.

He ended up having amnesia due to some kind of shock and thus, siding with the Riders after he found out that he was already betrayed by his subordinates from Dai-Shocker all along, which caused him to despise them further. He had also gained many supports from his fellow riders to fight back against the evil that he used to lead. This might be proven useful for Kyle to learn more about Dai-Shocker, since his mentor was used to be one of them.

However, despite how amazing... or rather bizzare the change that his mentor had to undergo, it still didn't sit well on his own mind. So, he made a note to himself to ask him further about it much later. Informing his friends of this would not be very wise, either. Perhaps, Tsukasa's decision of sending the database _only_ to him was the best, at least for the time being.

"So, this is where you've been all along."

The Rider turned behind to see the blonde brawler greeting him.

"It's soothing here. Fresh air, less crowd." He admitted.

"I take it you can't stand the crowds in the cafeteria? Is that why you don't wanna join us back?" Yang wondered.

"Well, I _do_ like being with you guys and all, but I prefer a place where... you know, what I mentioned before."

"Then I take it you're not exactly a people person?"

"Does that mean you're one, then?" He smiled in wonder.

"Hehe, lucky guess." She giggled as she sat beside him.

"So, is there anything I can help with?" Kyle asked.

"It's about what happened yesterday."

"What of it?"

"You said that the monster… Kaijin that we fought earlier was a new type of Grimm. Is that true?" Yang asked.

"Well, it's just my assumption, for now. You know that they had almost the same appearance with Grimms, right? "

"Yeah, they had those white masks and shells, too. But for the record, Grimms don't talk, even in that kind of manner before. They act like beasts and all they want is us."

"Do you know why?" Kyle wondered.

"I'm not quite sure, but from what I heard, they chose to devour us on their own." Yang answered.

"I see." He frowned.

There was a silence for a moment. Yang soon noticed Kyle's constant heavy breaths, which she assumed that it came from the last argument at the cafeteria. She then decided to go through the core issue of Kyle's problem.

"Is it about Weiss?" Yang wondered.

Kyle sighed knowing that Yang managed to saw him through. He complained, "You know, I still don't get on her antiques, this whole time. I mean, she deemed me savage and barbaric after the class practice, and then she couldn't even ignore Ruby's goofs. What's with all that commotion, anyway? Can't she just… ugh."

"Well, she's an heiress of Schnee Dust Company. That's also why she's… filthy rich, I say."

Kyle snickered, "Heh, seriously? Filthy-rich heiress?"

"Yeah, her family is a dynasty of Dust-selling merchants for generations. Most of Dust shipments relied on the company as the Schnee family earned their fortune from it. So, you can guess why she had that classy attitude. " she explained.

"But still, I can't stand hearing all those blabberings for the next eternity."

"That's what you get if you're dating a rich girl." She joked.

"Oh, I heard from Blake earlier that it's also known for its shady contractors and illegal shipments. Are those true?" he wondered.

"It's still a rumor. No one knows for sure."

"Okay." He complied as he emptied his snack and went back to his Scroll.

"Look, it's just our first day. Let's give it a time and-"

The blonde brawler was interrupted by an explosion not too far from their position. They realized that it came from the nearby courtyard as they nodded at each other before quickly rushing to the scene.

* * *

As soon as they had geared up, they arrived at the scene to find out that another Kaijin was the cause of the chaos. This time, the Kaijin had a white tiger-like mask with red markings, accompanied by his armored humanoid body and large razor-sharp claws. Its legs were like that of a tiger, but it had a few small spikes protruding from its hips.

The two soon regrouped with the armed Ruby, Weiss and Blake. The formed team RWBY readied their weapons as Kyle proceeded to transform.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

The Tiger Kaijin unleashed a horde of Combatants. He ordered, _**"Let nothing stand on Dai-Shocker's glory."**_

The Combatants charged at the group, prompting them to finish the horde first. Weiss casted a white glyph that caused the Combatants to freeze, giving a chance for Yang to break them apart with her punches, reinforced by her Ember Celica's gauntlet blasts. As the frozen horde turned to black dusts, Blake, Decade and Ruby were shooting their weapons at the circling horde, desecrating them one by one.

As the horde kept coming at the other students who were also trying to fend them off with their weapons, team JNPR stepped into the fray, paving a way for Decade and team RWBY to the Tiger Kaijin.

"We can handle them from here. We'll leave the head honcho to you guys." Pyrrha said.

"Affirmative. Please do." Kyle complied.

"Leave it to us!" Ruby shouted.

The reaper was the first one to strike the assailant, clashing her Crescent Rose against the monster's claws. She also managed to throw some fire Dust shots at him, only to find it futile due to its thick armor. The next attack were flurrious punches landed by both Yang and Decade, followed by slashes from Blake's Gambol Shroud heavy sword config. The monster kept clawing at them as their attacks didn't faze the Tiger Kaijin's composure at all, as he managed to shove the three away.

"We can't pierce its body! His armor's too thick!" Blake said.

 **"** _ **Pathetic. Does this academy teach you nothing at all?"**_ Tiger Kaijin taunted.

"How dare you!" Weiss growled.

She soon casted several glyphs in a form of clockwork mechanics, making her movements fast enough to deliver several rapier thrusts to the Kaijin. He flinched back due to the immense damage the attack had.

 **"** _ **Well, let see how you catch up with this!"**_

Tiger Kaijin suddenly disappeared into a blur, leaving the group in confusion. They scanned everywhere around them, looking for any possibilities of his appearance.

"Did he just run away?" Blake wondered.

Decade was suddenly being struck from behind, sparking his armor. It turned out that the Tiger Kaijin was moving at high speed and he could strike any of them at any time.

"Kyle!" Ruby shouted.

"Guys, be careful. He's moving at high speed." Yang warned.

"Dammit… where did he go?" Decade cursed under his breath.

The monster soon delivered his high-speed claw strikes, sending some sparks to the whole team RWBY and Decade. His movements were covered by a black, white and red colored blur. The five could barely move as it left Ruby frustrated. The monster got behind Ruby, causing her to swing her scythe to his position, only for him to move away, revealing Weiss who was behind the Kaijin. Ruby managed to turn her slash a few inches away from her friend, almost hitting her hair.

"Ruby, watch it!" Weiss yelled.

"Ah! Weiss I-"

 **"** _ **This should be interesting."**_

Tiger Kaijin appeared again from Ruby's left, with her attempting again to land a hit on him. Then, he appeared on the other position along with her attempts to attack him over and over again. Her frustration caused her to swing her Crescent Rose wildly, ignoring her surroundings.

"Ruby, stop! You'll hit everyone with that!"

She ignored her yells as she kept doing it. The Kaijin decided to appear in front of Weiss again. The reaper's wild swing got faster to the point it could cut of any flesh. Tiger Kaijin disappeared just in time Ruby's scythe couldn't be halted anymore.

"RUBY!"

Weiss covered herself as she was seemed to have met her inevitable fate. She then opened her eyes, only to see Decade blocking Ruby's weapon slash with his left arm. He panted from the pain that the monster gave to him, only for it to get worse as Tiger Kaijin clawed Decade's back again. This caused the Rider to scream in pain, falling to his knees as the pain became unbearable.

 _ **"L _ooks_ like this is my leave, then." **_ The Kaijin said as he went away into a blur.

Decade soon de-transformed after the damage that his armor had. He was helped by Blake to regain his composure. Yang rushed to him, hoping that he could still be alright after the pain that he endured.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Yang worried.

"Hopefully. That guy's still out there." He said as he cringed from his pain.

Weiss stepped towards Ruby in displeasure.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she argued.

"Weiss, I'm sorry! He moved to fast." Ruby apologized.

"You could've beheaded me with that scythe! You're stubborn, reckless and careless! You're not even paying attention at class! What kind of attitude is that!?" Weiss yelled.

"I said, I'm sorry!" she apologized again, tears fell through her silver eyes.

"Your actions are _not_ even a material of a team leader! You're even too young to enter Beacon academy! That's why, I think professor Ozpin made a mistake, and that _I_ should be the one to lead this team! Your presence here is a mistake!" Weiss' constant yelling caused more tears to fall from Ruby as she kept sweeping them away.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two turned to see the furious Kyle, who had had enough of Weiss' escalating protest. He marched towards the heiress who was keeping her annoyed face.

"Would you stop your bickering, already!? I'm sick of hearing you complaining at almost everything! I'm sick of you judging this and judging that! Why can't you just… accept anyone for who they are!?"

"Like I said, I should be the one to lead this team! And Ruby Rose's leadership is a disaster!" Weiss argued.

"You know what? Fine! If you don't like being with this team, then go find another one! Let's see if anyone can help it out, 'cause I know that it'll be a living hell for you!"

"What? You can't kick me out like that!"

"Yes I can! All that you want is that everything goes in your will! Well, guess what? YOU CAN'T! This world is filled with people who had different colors, traits and even antiques, whether you like it or not! And yet, you can't even accept those differences, at all. You're selfish, arrogant and THAT'S THE CONCRETE REASON OF WHY YOU NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS!"

Upon hearing the last statement, Weiss slapped his left cheek hard. When he regained his look at her, he noticed that she started to burst in tears, much to his surprise. The crying heiress pulled Kyle's collar and said,

"You're right... I _never_ had any friends."

Kyle widened his eyes, never knowing that what he said is true. After she let the Rider go, she stormed away from the group.

"Weiss..." Kyle frowned as he muttered her name.

"Kyle... I'm sorry. This is my fault..." Ruby apologized for her rash actions. Her frowning face could easily tell that.

"Ruby, no... It's not your fault." Kyle weakly replied, trying to calm her down.

"Weiss' right, I'm not fit to be a leader! I got careless, and... and you got hurt! How can I ignore it... like it's nothing at all!? I"m supposed to keep you guys out from harm! But... I failed." she contemplated with her voice being cracked by her remorse.

"I don't think that's the issue, sis." the blonde Huntress spoke. "Look, that Kaijin's surely a fast one, and I know that it's troubling for all of us. But that doesn't change your role as a team leader at all. People make mistakes, and that's also normal for someone who had just been appointed as a team leader. Now, I'm gonna ask you; why do you think Ozpin chose you as team RWBY's leader?"

"I... I don't know. I don't think he's supposed to do that to me."

"No, Rubes. He chose you because he believed in you. You know, sometimes adults can have this... unique skill of choosing someone who is capable of doing their job based on their potential. I think when he supervised our inititation, he must had seen it in you. You can lead us, you can make decisions, you're creative, and the list goes on!"

"Yang..."

Kyle then took the opportunity to speak his own mind. "I think what Yang's trying to say is that you should believe in yourself, Ruby. Being a leader might be a difficult job, but you're not alone in this. You have your teammates backing you up. You can always ask for our help if you find yourself in any trouble. So, like Ozpin, we believe in you as the chief-in-command of team RWBY. And we'll always help you accomplish this task of ours."

Hearing this had warmed the young Huntress' heart. They had earnestly encouraged her to continue her task. However, there was still someone she had to convince of this upbringing. "But... what about Weiss?"

"You should talk to her about this. She's also Beacon's newcomer like us. We need to sort this out, otherwise we'll never catch that Kaijin." Blake advised.

"Okay, then. And Kyle? I hope you get well, soon." Ruby said.

"Thanks. And good luck for your effort."

"I'll go with you Ruby. Now c'mon, we got ourselves a heiress to talk some sense into." Yang told her sister.

After Ruby and Yang went after Weiss, Kyle cringed as the pain stung his body back. Blake then proceeded to help him walk to the infirmary. It seems that the pain was still too much to be handled even by a tough guy like Kyle, he himself thought.

"We should get you to the infirmary now." Blake stated.

"Right." He complied.

* * *

Inside an abandoned warehouse located in the outskirts of Vale, several masked men were seen loading crates to a bunch of Bullhead aircraft. Among them were Roman, Xiphon and the Tiger Kaijin, all plotting their next move.

"So! Are you done with them?" Roman asked the Kaijin.

 _ **" _T_ hey are weak. I'm not into having fun with a bunch of weaklings." **_Said the monster.

"And here I thought, they were something we should be careful of. It seems our shipments could get easier by the time we're done here."

 _ **" _B_ ut still, we mustn't get over our heads in dealing with them. They could've rise up against the direst adversaries at any time." **_Xiphon warned.

"So what, you're underestimating yourself this time?" Roman chuckled.

 _ **"Not necessarily. My point is, that we should never underestimate our enemies this time. It could led us to our utter defeat like what the Dai-Shocker had in the past."**_ Xiphon explained.

 _ **"** ** _If_ I'm not needed in this conversation again, then I'll go breaking some shops or anything for the shipment." **_ The Kaijin said.

 _ **"Hmph. Please do."**_

 _ **"** ** _W_ ith pleasure." **_He said as he disappeared into black auras, teleporting somewhere Oum-Knows-What.

"I still don't get on how you guys act. I wonder if your superior commander is really as powerful as you said, anyways."

 _ **"** ** _B_ elieve me, you don't wanna know."**_ Xiphon stated.

* * *

Back at the Beacon, Weiss was curling herself in her bed, trying her best to weep away all her tears, sobbing while keeping herself together at the same time. Kyle's words surely hit her very hard. She was really alone during her childhood. She never had any friends who she could play with, let alone having a best one. Somehow, Kyle managed to snap her past of loneliness, either he knew it or not.

Ruby soon arrived in her room's door. She was also worried about her teammate's well-being after the whole commotion. Kyle might have stood up for her, but it's also her job to ensure all of her friends' good and healthy relationship between each other. Ruby then tried to keep herself together to do what she must do at the time.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I know I have been reckless and I almost got yourself hurt, but I promise to you that I'll do better!" Ruby apologized, only to be replied by nothing. Ruby decided to get herself closer to Weiss, sitting in her bed right next to her.

"Weiss please, just give me one more chance to prove that I can be better. I'll keep my head cool and I won't repeat that mistake ever again. Please?"

The heiress was silent for a moment, making her team leader waiting for a couple of moments. She then finally spoke,

"When I was a kid…" Ruby started to pay attention to her.

"I was always alone. I never had anyone whom I could consider as a friend. I was always considered as the best child there is, but none of those compliments made me happy. That's what the Atlas' officials always said to me. I had to cope up with living in such environment. It made me sick throughout the time. That's why I came to Beacon. I want to be free from my bloodline's grasp. Just so you know Ruby, I even fought my way through my own home, my own legacy just so I could get to here! Heck, they even sent an Arma Gigas to me!" Weiss shouted. She then rubbed the scar on her left eye. "And that Grimm... gave me this."

"Weiss..."

"But, then you came; a 15 year-old girl who got herself into the most prestigious Huntsmen Academy in Vale in a whim, handpicked by Ozpin himself. I just... I don't understand why Ozpin chose you, of all the people that needed to go through the same phase as I did. I don't even see how you were so... special."

"Special? Weiss... I think you got me wrong here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Truth is... I don't really know about it either. I know I'm supposed to still be attending Signal Academy and wait for another year, but... it all happened so fast. All I ever did before Ozpin took me in was just fighting a group of robbers with Kyle. Then, a Kaijin came, just like the one in the initiation. We fought it together, and... we win." Ruby confessed.

"Wait, you fought a Kaijin, before!?" Weiss widened her eyes.

"Yeah! and... maybe that's what really caught his attention. Look Weiss, I don't really understand about Ozpin's opinion on that, but my point is, I'd never cheat my way to here. I hope you could believe me on that."

Weiss sighed as her sorrow slowly died down. Although, she had to admit that Ruby's behavior was quite predictable for her own rather young age. "Alright, Ruby. I can see that. Still, I really want to… go out there, and... see different colors other than white. But Kyle was right. I could never have any friend here."

"I don't think it's true." Yang said, who appeared in the room, knowing that she needed to solve the problem too.

"Yang?"

"Listen, I'm sure Kyle's just saying out what he believes as the right thing for all of us. I know that he's a nice guy, so he might be trying to remind you about accepting people as who they are. It's only been day one, Weiss. So, just please give my little sister a time and try to see her good things that she can give to us. I remember my uncle said this; If you can't be the leader, then be the teammate who will always help her out." Yang explained.

"Yang's right. I'll try my best to be better, but I need your help in it, too." Ruby said.

Upon hearing those words, a realization came to Weiss' mind. It seems that Ozpin's choice of making Ruby her team leader wasn't a mistake after all. Everyone has their own flaws, and it's one's job to correct it so that the same mistake won't be repeated again. If Ruby was still too young to lead, then it's her duty as her teammate to keep her walking in the right path.

"Okay… I'll be nicer." She complied, a soft smile was formed in her face.

"Great! So... would you like a cookie?" Ruby offered her cookie.

"Sure." Weiss accepted as she took her treat.

Yang could only smile at both of them, seeing that the problem had finally been solved. Except that Kaijin was still out there, and that they needed to find him fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake had carried the Rider to the infirmary. They were both waiting for the doctor to see how worse the injuries were. After a few seconds Blake had finished calling the doctor, Kyle spoke,

"I think I might have been too harsh to her."

"What do you mean? You sure had the point back then." Blake wondered.

"But from what I saw, she had a look that confirmed my words to her, that I was right. She _really_ never had any friends before, and I just snapped it back to her. I guess I never really know her from the get-go."

"That's what she deserve, isn't it? She needs to accept Ruby as our leader."

"Yeah, but still, it didn't sound right for me to do that."

"How so?"

"I never wanted to hurt any lady like that. I should respect a girl's feelings, because they're different than boys'. They're fragile, like a glass that could break easily if it's not handled properly. I just broke it, and I'm afraid that I'll be having a hard time to fix it." He confessed.

"So, that means you're underestimating girls because they're weak, then?"

"No, but I wanted to be as gentle and delicate as possible when facing girls. I think that every guy should do it. If only I knew what she is from the start, I could've get things straight better for her."

"Wow, that's very kind of you." Blake smiled tenderly.

"Well, what can I say? My parents taught me that all the time." He smiled back. "Still, I guess she was right about the savage part of me. I mean, I wasn't always like this back then, you know?"

"We all have our own achievements and regrets, Kyle." Blake acknowledged. "Well, I hope she could reconcile with her soon."

"Yeah, me too."

As he said, Kyle felt remorse of what he said earlier. It was like he had berated her to the point that she didn't even deserve to live, and he considered it as violence in some way. From what he knew back home, words are sharper than knives. He had metaphorically impaled a girl's heart and ate it vigorously, and those were the last things that he ever wanted to do.

It was also the reason of why he never wanted to have any girlfriends when he was a senior high student. He didn't want to screw his life up. He could've harmed them like the way he did to Weiss, and he didn't want that. Otherwise, he would be the same as cronies that he despised.

The doctor finally came after a few minutes. He checked on every injury that Kyle had sustained. After he finished his analysis, he reported it to them.

"Alright, all of his injuries are normally sustained during the fight. They will heal soon. However, there's just one problem."

"What is it?" Kyle wondered.

"Your wounds don't heal quickly. Have you activated your aura yet?"

"Uhh... come again?"

"Aura. They protect your very soul from any lethal hits, and that's how Huntsmen and Huntresses gain their Semblances."

"Semblances? To what?" The Doctor couldn't comprehend Kyle's question until,

"I'll take it from here, doctor." Blake offered.

"Well... aside from the injuries, nothing else happened to him. Anyways, call me again if you need something."

"Thank you." Blake thanked as the doctor left the room.

The Kunoichi took a deep breath. She couldn't believe how someone like Kyle didn't know what Aura and Semblance are. Either something happened to him or that he totally lacked knowledge, she decided to confront Kyle about this.

"Kyle, do you _really_ not know what Aura and Semblance are?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not really from here. I came from an isolated place with absolutely no access to any knowledge in Remnant. So please, Blake. Tell me what are those." He pleaded.

Blake sighed before she said, "Fine. Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. It's also considered as our most valuable ally in hunting Grimms."

"Bearing our burdens and shielding our hearts. So, it's like some sort of a force field, then?"

"Yeah, if you put it that way. However, only those who have souls that can use it, and Grimms are vice versa because they lacked soul to begin with."

"What else it can do?"

"Like I said, it mainly protects our body from heavy hits and it also heals our wounds quickly. That's why I'm quite surprised that you haven't unlocked your Aura this whole time."

"What about Semblance?"

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's inner power, being bundled along with his or her Aura from the get-go. People have their Semblances different from one another, but those that are hereditary are considered as a rare occasion." Blake described.

"Different? Then what's yours?"

Blake quickly moved to her side as she left what was literally a shadow clone of her as it disappeared after a few seconds.

"This." Blake showed.

"As if having a badass gear wasn't enough." He chuckled, with Blake giggling along.

"Okay, I gotta admit, it's such a wrap. So, how do I get one, then?"

"It's also one of Aura user's specialties. I can help you unlock it."

"Pretty please?" he pleaded with his starry aye.

"Okay, but on one occasion."

"Fire away."

"You tell me... _us_ who you really are. If you're not from Remnant, then where are you from? What are your powers and what are those Kaijins? You tell us those, and I won't be prying on your toes." She explained her terms. A small, sly smile was noticed on her face.

Kyle sighed, hoping that he could give his friends the best answer possible, "I knew it would come to this, some day. Deal."

"Good, now close your eyes and concentrate." Blake ordered, which he complied.

Blake touched the side of Kyle's head, causing the two to glow in different colors. Blake's body was glowing in a faint purple and Kyle's in bright magenta.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." She chanted.

As Blake touched his chest, Both of them glowed brightly. However, their glows didn't stop as Kyle's glow color suddenly changed itself from magenta into red, and then blue, orange, white, green, and so on.

Blake gasped as she opened her eyes to see it occurring on his friend, having no idea what was going on. Usually, one person only glowed in one color, but Kyle's color kept shifting itself from one color to another. This confused her further, along with Kyle who also started to realize it.

"Okay… this is cool." Kyle muttered.

"How…?" Blake wondered.

A dark Aura was crawling upwards from Kyle's feet, enveloping him in it before he was engulfed in a blinding, bright golden light.

* * *

 _Blake soon found herself in a circling open ground, akin to that of an arena. She was surrounded by several armored figures with varying designs from one another, along with those who shared the same armor. There were also the ones who wore mufflers like bikers did. She had a feeling that those people were the Kamen Riders other than Kyle._

 _She kept looking at them until she noticed a presence from behind. It was Kyle in his Decade Rider Armor. He offered his hand to her as if he was asking her to join him and the Riders, in which she complied._

* * *

"Blake, talk to me! Blake!"

Back in the reality, Kyle was shaking Blake who was spacing out. She then gasped after having that vision. She was panting and almost fell to her ground, causing Kyle to help her keeping her composure.

"You okay?"

"It's fine. It always happens if someone activating an Aura." Blake stated.

"What's going on?" Kyle wondered.

"You really should explain everything after this." Blake affirmed.

"Okay?"

"Now, aside from that, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Well, I don't feel any pain, now. It's like I've never been this better before. Or should I say, I feel more powerful than ever." Kyle said as he clenched his fist.

"Good, that means it works."

"So, umm... how do I know what my Semblance is?"

"I'm afraid you're on your own if you want the answer." She said.

"I see... Speaking of which, did I just glowed in many colors? 'cause I felt like I was a walking discotheque lamp, for a moment." He mused.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." She deadpanned.

Suddenly, Jaune rushed into the infirmary. He was panting as he tried to tell them something.

"Jaune? What's going on?" Kyle wondered.

"You guys gotta see this." He said as he presented them his Scroll, showing a live footage of a robbery in progress as they witnessed someone in particular involved in the scene.

" _A robbery in progress occurred in a Dust Shop by several black-uniformed men led by a… monster in black and white. This is the second time of monster attacks, which first occured around two nights ago. It was said that this Kaijin is a newtype of Grimm, confirmed by the officials. We have yet to obtain some details of this monster, but-"_

"My god… it's that Kaijin again." Kyle muttered.

"We have to get the others fast." Blake stated.

"Say no more."

They saw Yang, Ruby and Weiss at the door, with Nora, Ren and Pyrrha following suit. All prepped for the battle that awaited them outside.

"Kyle! How's your body?" Ruby wondered.

"Don't worry, my Aura's active now. I can prep myself in no time." He stated.

"And Weiss, I-"

"Kyle, we can talk about it later. But right now, we need to get that Kaijin before he does any damage." Weiss firmly stated.

"Yeah, you're right. We're gonna do this together." He said.

"Is there something going on with them?" Ren wondered.

"Well, not really." Blake answered.

* * *

The robbery was still going on in the broken Dust shop. The monster kept wreaking havoc menacingly as his Combatant troops stole more Dusts from the shop.

 _ **" _Tak_ e every Dust that you found! The police won't stand in your way." **_he growled.

"Ahem."

Suddenly, an audible throat-clearing sound from Kyle was heard from the Kaijin's back. He saw him, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora standing firmly, facing the very threat in front of them.

"Looks like you're not the hard one to find." Weiss stated.

"Duh! You're on TV!" Ruby mocked.

"What she said!" Nora confirmed.

"We'll stop you, no matter the costs!" Pyrrha stated.

 _ **"** ** _G_ reat, more annoyances." **_

Tiger Kaijin lunged towards them, only to be blocked by Pyrrha's Akouo and tossed behind by Nora's Magnhild into his face. He then clashed his blade against Kyle's and Weiss', taking both of them on. After a few hit-trading fights, the two paved a way for Ruby's glyph-enforced gravity Dust shot, sending the monster a few feet away from the shop.

Meanwhile, the police had a hard time fending off the Combatants due to their sheer number. Some of the Combatants almost injured both the police and the civilians, until Yang and Blake stepped up, smashing and slashing the Combatants into crisps.

"Don't worry, gentlemen. We'll take it from here." Yang assured.

"Get the others to safety." Blake ordered.

The police nodded as they began escorting the civilians out from the battlefield, accompanied by Jaune and Ren, who were leading them the way out and providing them cover from the upcoming combatants.

"Just keep going!" Ren shouted.

"C'mon! this way!" Jaune Guided.

The two soon managed to push the Combatant wave away from the civilians. Their efforts were also helped by the police who stood in the battlefield. The same went for Yang and Blake's.

As the Kaijin lied on the ground, the five prepared their combat stances, along with Kyle who was readying his driver and taking out his Gaim Kamen Ride card. The monster soon regained his composure.

"You know what, tough guy? Two of you are already killed, and you're next." Kyle said, pointing at the Kaijin as he transformed.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **GAIM!**

 _ **"** ** _G_ et over yourselves!" **_ The monster growled as he went into high-speed, gaining the upper hand by attacking the group. Even D-Gaim couldn't keep up with the flurry of attacks that he also sustained. However, Pyrrha soon managed to graze the monster's body, causing sparks to flew from him.

 _ **"** ** _W_ hat? How!?" **_the monster growled.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" D-Gaim wondered.

"Keep your minds calm and focus on the enemy's directions. That way you can recognize his attack patterns." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that without being hit?" Weiss wondered.

"Whelp, my turn!" Nora shouted as she charged herself with electricity, boosting her strength more.

 _ **"** ** _H_ mph! In that case…" **_the monster summoned several Beowolves, much to the group's surprise.

"He can summon Grimms too?!" Ruby shocked.

"Guys, we need to open a path for Nora!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Say no more, and let's destroy more!" D-Gaim shouted as he summoned the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru to slash the Grimms on his path.

The others followed suit, with Ruby and Pyrrha send some sparks flying from the monsters' bodies by slicing them and shooting them, mostly in point-blank range. D-Gaim and Weiss were also holding up their own against the other Grimm horde. As they were rounded up by them, an idea popped up from D-Gaim's mind.

"Weiss, use your ice glyph!" he ordered.

"Eh? What for?" Weiss wondered.

"You'll see." He said as he prepared his Crossattack card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

As he combined his weapons into its Naginata form, his weapon and Weiss' Myrtenaster glowed in orange and white energy respectively. Weiss stabbed her weapon to the ground and casted a white ice glyph, freezing nearby Beowolves. D-Gaim then slashed the frozen Grimms as orange juice-like energy flowed from his attack. This caused their frozen bodies to break and turned into black dusts.

"Iced Orange Parfait is ready to serve!" D-Gaim rejoiced.

"Do you always have to make fruit puns in that armor?"Weiss deadpanned.

"Well, in fact I could really use one, later." He said.

"You and that Orange Samurai armor…" She sighed, causing the Rider to snicker at her.

After the way was cleared, Nora then charged towards the Tiger Kaijin as he did the same, both attacked each other. Nora's hammer attacks were mostly blocked or dodged by the Kaijin, although she managed to land some heavy hits on him. She managed to smash the monster down to the ground, causing the ground beneath him to crack due to the hammer's sheer power.

Both of them gradually exhausted as the fight still ensued. Nora was the first to fell on the ground, while the Kaijin seemed to still had his composure, boasting his victory against the ginger hammer wielder.

" _ **It'll take you thousands of years for you to reach my league."**_

"Actually, I just did." She smirked. The monster could only wonder on what she said, until a pink electrical surge surrounded his body, electrocuted him and weakened his body in the process.

" _ **Argh… what did you do to me?!"**_ Tiger Kaijin growled.

"Just a simple jolt to your body. Looks like you could use some."

"So that's her Semblance, lightning." D-Gaim mused, reminiscing on a particular Norse God.

"Guys… I'll leave the rest to you." Nora panted as she lumped to the ground.

"Nora!" Ruby shouted.

"Don't worry, she's just exhausted. I'll get Nora to safety." Pyrrha said. The other three nodded in unison.

As she rushed to get Nora out of the way, D-Gaim, Weiss and Ruby turned their attention to the monster who slowly got himself up again despite the injury that he sustained.

 _ **"** ** _I_ … won't let you all… ruin our… grand plan. Dai-Shocker… must reign… supreme…" **_ The monster growled brokenly.

"Grand plan?" Weiss wondered.

"Fine, then I'll tell you this from the start. Dai-Shocker will _not_ rule over anything. We'll end your reign once and for all, no matter what it takes. Nora had paved the way for it, and we won't let it be in vain." D-Gaim threatened the Kaijin. His Ride Booker shone as it opened and flung a new card for D-Gaim.

The blank card revealed itself into a picture of his Gaim armor helmet, but it had a yellow-colored visor and some green spikes on his helmet's sides and top that resembled leaves. The card indicated itself as a Form ride card, an alternate mode of his current armor.

"Wait, wait, wait. Dai-Shocker? Ruling the world? What are you talking about?" Weiss wondered.

"I'll explain later. Now, let's get ready for some payback." He said as he inserted his new card.

 **FORM RIDE : GAIM PINE!**

D-Gaim's Orange Arms burst off from his body and soon dissolved into orange liquid energy, replacing it with the bulky pineapple-like armor part that appeared from the crack above and descended towards him. The armor part soon unfolded itself into a new armor set for the Rider.

The armor mostly colored in goldish yellow. It had a pair of arm-long shoulder armors with spiky leaf ornament and black armor parts on their bottom ends. His chest armor formed a 'T' alphabet and most of his armor parts were rather spiky, although its spikes resembled pyramids than actual spikes. His skirt armor was also changed, being more rigid, sturdier and a bit longer than its default Orange Arms.

As D-Gaim checked on his HUD, it displayed:

 **DECADE GAIM ARMOR**

 **PINE ARMS : OPERATIONAL**

D-Gaim readied his fighting stance as his new armor blew up some steam. Its engines were roaring and his yellow visor glowed upon activation. Weiss was speechless until she noticed Ruby, who was drooling at the scene.

"New... cool... armor..." She muttered.

"Again!?"

D-Gaim still had his eyes on the Tiger Kaijin, who quickly charged at him in high speed and released a flurry of high-speed claw attacks. However, his attacks didn't affect the Rider's composure no matter how many times he hit him. By remembering Pyrrha's advice, D-Gaim calmed his mind and focused himself in finding the Kaijin's attack pattern, in which he managed to block the Kaijin's claw only with his own right hand. He then held the monster's claw and forcefully crushed it before landing a hard punch at his face that caused Tiger Kaijin to flew meters backward.

The damaged monster then used his other claw to strike the Rider, but it was blocked by D-Gaim's shoulder armor. He shoved his claw away and delivered several punches to the Kaijin's body. Much to the monster's surprise, D-Gaim summoned a flail weapon that resembled an iron pineapple, swinging it at the monster and send some sparks flying from him.

 _ **"** ** _Ju_ st who the hell are you!?" **_The Kaijin growled in frustration.

D-Gaim smirked under his helmet. He firmly replied, "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that."

Despite her confusion, Weiss saw this as an opportunity to deliver some blow. But first, she needed Ruby to participate in it.

"Ruby, come on! This is our chance!" Weiss ordered.

"Huh...? right!" Ruby complied as she snapped herself back.

Weiss thrusted her rapier to the monster's body before she casted a red fire glyph in front of Ruby, with the latter shot some fiery Dust barrage to the Kaijin. The blasts damaged his armor. Ruby used this opportunity to strike the Kaijin in close combat using her scythe and her hit-and-run tactics in rapid succession, thanks to her super speed Semblance.

However, the Tiger Kaijin managed to catch the reaper with his broken claw and he hung her, preparing to attack her with his remaining claw. As he was about to proceed, his body was encased in a solid ice, leaving his other claw open for Weiss to cut it off.

"Weiss! Thanks!" Ruby thanked her teammate and hugged her after Weiss helped her down.

Weiss sighed as she replied, "You're the team leader Ruby, and seeing as I'm more 'rational' than you, it's my job to keep you safe."

"You're the best!" She giggled as she cuddled her head to the heiress.

"It's not like...! Whatever." Weiss replied. She had to admit that her words were undeniably true. This caused D-Gaim to smile in relieve at them both before he turned his focus to the weakened Tiger Kaijin.

The Rider marched towards the Tiger Kaijin. He prepared his Musou Saber and he inserted a card to his Driver.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

He then fired his weapon's gun portion at the Kaijin's head as he got close enough, being at a point-blank range. The ice that encased the Tiger Kaijin also broke in the process, while the monster was sent a few meters back.

 _ **"** **Do you really think... you can stop Dai-Shocker just by killing me, here? There are still more of us... than you think."**_ Tiger Kaijin growled.

"Great, that makes you a big target for us." D-Gaim replied as he inserted his Final Attack Ride card.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

The Pine Iron was engulfed in yellow liquid energy. D-Gaim spun his weapon and threw it to the monster, enlarging itself into a giant energy Pineapple and encasing the monster. Soon, D-Gaim's right boot was also powered by the same energy as he jumped high enough for him to execute the Rider Kick, to which he did successfully and destroyed the Kaijin, once and for all. D-Gaim then opened his helmet and checked on the girls.

"So, you guys are already cool, now?"

"Donn't worry, Kyle. We are besties already. RIght, Weiss?" Ruby said as she snugged to her friend's arm.

"Well, someone's got to keep an eye on our young, little leader." Weiss replied, keeping her neutral tone as a part of her trait.

"Alright! But I'm not little." The young Huntress whispered the last part.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call progress.

* * *

The news about the attack was reported on the following day in the newspapers, televisions and Scrolls. It was updated with the involvement of several Huntsmen and Huntresses in the scene, along with the mysterious Armored Huntsman, whose origins were still unknown at the time. Regardless, our heroes rejoiced over their victory by doing their daily activities at the academy.

Ruby and Weiss started to get along better, which was also noticed by the others. Despite her bittersweet personality, Weiss could soften herself better to her leader, which Kyle found it relieving to see. At some point, he was told about the two's reconciliation by Yang, which also proved Weiss' loneliness true. Hearing this, Kyle planned to talk about it to Weiss later.

As a class session had already finished, Ruby was planning to talk to Ozpin in regards of her capabilities as a leader. And as if lady luck was on her side, she saw the headmaster passing through the class' doors. She then approached him.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby called. "Can I have a talk with you for a moment?"

"Oh, Miss Rose." He greeted. "To what I owe you this talk?"

"Well, a lot has happened since I got to attend Beacon as a team leader. I made a mistake, and... I received a feedback that really hit me hard. And that makes me think about one thing." She explained.

"What is it?"

"Did you... make a mistake? Am I really unfit to be here, at Beacon? as a team leader?"

Ozpin laughed slightly, "That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He leaned in so he can look more directly at Ruby "Do you?"

"Well, I uhh... I'm not sure..."

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin reminded. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it. But worry not, a good leader comes from the support of one's good teammates. Remember Ruby, progress takes time. If you're still woried about your capabilities as a leader, then you can always ask for your friends' help. And that includes me, as well. "

"I understand, Professor. I promise you, I won't let anyone down." Ruby accepted.

"I'm sure you're going to do just fine with the way you are now, Miss Rose." Ozpin replied.

"Ehehehe..." Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Oh! And one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering what you said to me back when you took me and Kyle in. You said something about my silver eyes. I wonder what do you know of it, Professor. Did that reminded you of something?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin was silent for a moment, unsure of what to answer. Though, this behavior went unnoticed by the young Huntress. He then replied, "They reminded me... of your late mother."

"Oh... I see..."

"My apologies if I brought this up to you. You see, Summer Rose was a very skilled Huntsmen back in the earlier years. She was also a a capable team leader, and a kind person to anyone she met. And I must say that in some way or another... you really took after her a lot."

"Really? Wow, it's... wonderful to know. I'm sorry, but this seems very unlikely of you."

"Don't worry, I get what you are saying, Ruby. Well, I must say that I am very proud to have her as one of my students, and knowing her already made a family warms my heart as well."

Ruby let out small tears of joy as she heard it all. A small tender smile also appeared on her face. She then wept her tears off and replied. "Thank you."

Ruby waved her hand to her headmaster as she left towards her dorm room to join her peers. However, it seems that Ozpin himself knew more than just what he said earlier. As he headed back to his office, he muttered,

"I wish I could tell you more about it, Ruby. But... you're too young to know. And on the other hand... I really wish I could spare you from what shall come after such knowledge."

* * *

As nighttime arrived in the skies of Remnant, Kyle went to his spot for some relaxation and database searching, only to find Weiss sitting on his bench.

"You're in my spot." Kyle said to her.

"Do you have any problem with it?" Weiss asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, I wanna share this spot some time with the others, and that includes you, too." He smiled as he sat right next to her.

"Thanks. You know, this place is like what you said. Soothing and peaceful."

"Let me guess, Yang told you?"

She nodded as she continued, "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, just some words that I'd like to say."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for being harsh on you earlier." He apologized.

"Don't be." She replied.

"Eh?"

"You had every right to berate me. I have zero experience in befriending anyone. Back when I was in Atlas, I was always isolated in my own palace. I never had anyone else who I can play with." Weiss told.

"And that's why you came here, isn't it? You grew tired of it." Kyle guessed.

"Yeah. How did you know?" She wondered.

"The same way you knew about my spot." He answered.

"Oh, how wonder." She giggled.

"You see, I just want to know people better here, Weiss. I want to understand every reason behind people's actions and attitudes. After I know about your reasons, I'm starting to feel that my actions back then was totally inappropiate." Kyle explained.

"You don't have to be all gentle and formal to me, Kyle."

"I know, but my gentleman blood drives me to. That includes to the others, too."

"Oh, hush." She playfully retorted.

Both of them were quiet as they enjoy the night air, until Kyle said, "Weiss, even though we all expect our lives to go smoothly, there will always be setbacks as we progress. Not everyone agrees on our ideals and wishes. Some may follow us, others might not. It's a common thing in schools, even I had some rguments with my friends too, back home."

"I see..." She muttered.

"We may argue over things that either we like it or not, but the most important thing that I want you to know, is that those things are why teams were made. We discuss things, we solve problems that one can't do without any help, we fight and we win. It's all that matters." Kyle said.

"Say, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... have a best friend in your home?" Weiss asked.

"Why yes, of course. A good one, that is. He gave me hope to live my life to the fullest, by helping those in need."

"That's such a good advice he gave you there." She mused.

"Gee thanks, Weiss. Consider yourself lucky that you get to know the others and me. We might learn some valuable things as we progress here." He said, replied by Weiss' soft smile and nod.

The heiress paused a bit before she said, "Kyle, there's also something... that I've been longing to ask."

"What is it?"

"Who are you, really?"

The night wind blew among them as the two gazed at each other for a moment, seemingly mesmerized by each other's looks under the moonlight. Even though Weiss only looked at Kyle by demanding his answers, Kyle couldn't help but to admit how stunning she was if he looked closer at her. He couldn't let out some words either. It seems her charm as an heiress wasn't called for nothing, at all.

"Kyle?"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **RWBY : DCD has reached its 6** **th** **stop, finally.**

 **As we all know, this chapter is when Weiss questioned Ruby's leadership in the canon. That being said, conflicts ensued, here. I feel like she should be knocked into some senses more, especially that she was at risk of being the most hated person with her attitude at the time. But don't get me wrong, I agree that Weiss is a lovable character as the story progressed. She may have her flaws, but she could still be a better person in the future, that is.**

 **The same goes for Kyle too, as nobody's perfect in that regard. He may be had the point of berating her attitude towards him, Ruby and all this time, but he must know his limits if he doesn't want to make matters worse. I want to prove that good people have consciences, their heart's voice or rather angels at both of their sides that tell them whether their actions are right or wrong. In other words, doubts are human's essence.**

 **As the first chapter stated, the difference of both things could be like that of a thin line. This is what I want to emphasize in this story. We may question our life choices as we progress through our lives, but in the end, we must justify it ourselves. If it's impossible to do alone, then you can always ask for help.**

 **Now, pep talks aside, how was the class fight scene? I feel like I want to add some weaponless, hand-to-hand, Grimm-ripping brawl, seeing that I barely witnessed it in the canon whenever someone encountered a Grimm. I also feel like the others' reactions are fitting, seeing that they had never seen a Grimm-hunting in that violent manner.**

 **(Edit: I've added an additional conversation after Weiss stormed off from her team. I think It's an appropriate one, seeing that they were in such circumstances.)**

 **(Edit 2: Another additional dialogues and a scene of Ruby with Ozpin. Man, doing that particular scene melted my heart out. T-T)**

 **Kyle had been asked by tons of questions lately regarding his origin, the Kamen Riders and the new ordeal that they must face. How will Kyle explain those things to them? Can our heroes find the Totems before they fall into the wrong hands?**

 **Please leave your comments below and I won't be bored to remind you all to BE CONSTRUCTIVE for my story writing improvement.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 : What Is a Kamen Rider?

Chapter 7 : What Is a Kamen Rider?

 **Disclaimer : I do not own both Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

It had been a day since the Tiger Kaijin attack that there hadn't been any reports on Kaijin sightings. Ozpin was sitting in his office as usual, enjoying his coffee and the view of the Beacon Academy. The academy was such an achievement for him, which could never be brought to fruition if it wasn't for his companions' supports. This way, he could teach the young generation to fight against the Grimms and protect humanity. Everytime he thought about it, his ideals reminded him of the ones who shared the same ideals with him and his fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses. He was glad that he could fight side-by-side with those people.

As he enjoyed his time of peace, Glynda entered his office and presented her tablet to Ozpin, showing a particular person who was about to visit someone in Beacon.

"Ozpin? We have a visitor." Glynda said.

Ozpin looked at the contents before he smiled, "Very well, let him in."

"What business does he have here after not showing up for years? Sometimes I thought that they were away for good, far from the world council's grasp." Glynda wondered until, "Wait, could it be..."

"Isn't it obvious? His protégé is attending here, now. Moreover, the recent sightings of those Kaijins must've piqued their attentions. It seems what Kyle said was true about the Dai-Shocker being involved in this matter." Ozpin explained.

"I see... It seems that our 'old acquintances' started to show themselves up again after these years." Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I know, and as a said before, this will be an interesting year." He smiled, acknowledging his own thoughts.

* * *

Time went by as our heroes were studying in their class, paying attention to their lecturer's teachings. Port's class might always be the boring one for some of the students, except for Weiss who paid attention to it well and Kyle who wrote on his notes. The others have their own methods of killing time, like Ruby's constant goofs to her classmates.

Kyle also tended to space out at some point, thinking on answering his friends' biggest question. He also knew from Yang that team JNPR were also etching for the answer, so whether he liked it or not, both teams RWBY and JNPR must know about this. However, Kyle took the request as he considered that he knew both teams best than the others, so explaining it to them wouldn't do much harm to his identity. After the class session was over, the heroes went to Kyle to get their promised answer.

Inside Kyle's room were Kyle Morgan himself and both teams that were his acquintances, team RWBY and JNPR. He had owed them explanations regarding on his origins. It seems that even Remnant denizens didn't see his armor and weapons as their normal Huntsman gear standard, especially if he could access different weaponries at once, in regards to his rider armor. There was no use in staying shut and low profile anymore. He needed to be honest with his friends at the time.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"So, regarding on your requests on yesterday, I'm gonna answer each of your questions regarding about my Kamen Rider tech and the Kaijins. But, I ask you all to believe in each of my words and I'm not gonna tell you any lies. Now, who wants to start first?"

"Who are you actually, Kyle?" Weiss started.

"Okay, first of all, my _name_ is Kyle Morgan, and I'm _not_ from this world."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she wondered.

"I am _literally_ _not_ from the World of Remnant."

Silence came among the room, followed by cricket sounds despite the daytime. It was sure that his friends found it hard to believe.

"O... kay?" Ruby said, puzzled by his explanation.

"What? You still don't believe me after what I told you, now?"

"But you said that you came from an isolated place _in_ Remnant." Ruby objected.

"Well, my deepest apologies if I had to lie about it, Ruby. As I said, I don't wanna draw any unwanted attentions from here and there. I intend to keep it secret until you guys barged in _kindly_ , so I'm happy to share anything about it as long as it's the ones that I put my trust in keeping this from the others, _which_ I believe are you guys here."

The others nodded as they agree on Kyle's terms. He was absolutely dead serious, this time. They knew that this sort of revelations could lead him to unwanted predicaments. Most people don't believe in alternate realities and such as it was not a common knowledge among Remnant denizens, but if they want to befriend and protect Kyle, they must believe in each of his words.

"Well, if you're not from _this_ world, then where did you come from?" Ren asked.

"I came from the place that you may call Earth. It's where things like Kaijins, Dusts and Grimms... never exist, at all."

"What?! Your world doesn't have any Grimms?!" Ruby shocked, seeing that she had nothing to hunt in there.

"No, Ruby."

"Then... what could kill anyone if we're about to survive there?" She partially pouted, still disappointed.

"Let's see... natural disasters, psychopaths, robbery, world war, wild animals... yup, that's it. Oh, and no weapons allowed in public or you'll be questioned by the police." He answered while he counted them with his fingers.

"Huh? Why?" Ruby pouted.

"Shortly speaking, no monsters, no weapons in public." Kyle stated as the girl continued her pout.

"If there's actually no Dust, then how does your world live?" Jaune wondered.

"Well, we have technologies that sustain our lives. Petrols, sunlight, coals and such. The people there attempted to create various alternate energies as the primary supplies could start to be scarce, while people's demand for their life supplies grow from time to time." He explained.

"Isn't that the core issue of world economy?" Weiss guessed.

"Kudos, Weiss. Four golden stars and an applause for our honorary Snow White." He applauded.

"What does Kudos even mean, anyway?"

"It means good."

"Oh."

"So, does that mean you're some kind of an alien here?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, if you put it that way. Though, I prefer to be a human from a parallel world."

"No wonder why your name doesn't sound like you're from Vale." Ren said.

"And why is that?"

"Well, your name doesn't follow the color naming rule to begin with." Nora continued.

"And what's this... color naming rule, if you don't mind answering it?"

"It means that your name must be, sounded like or associated with a color. That's why every people could guess our colors based on our Auras, though not all of Remnant residents used that naming rule." Pyrrha explained.

"Now that you said it, his color is... inconsistent." Blake said.

"You mean that light show we had earlier?" Kyle recalled.

"Like Pyrrha said, everyone in Remnant is related to different colors from one another. Each of us have one that is based on our Aura. But when I activated your Aura, your color just shifted from pink to red, blue, green, and many others. That includes the dark and golden Aura in the end."

"Meaning?" Kyle wondered.

"This occurrence has no record in Remnant history. Either it's really rare, or that means you're unique." Blake explained.

"Music to my ears, Blake." He nodded.

"Wow, that's a lot of _party_ you two got there. Huh? Huh?"

Blake stared at Yang in exasperation towards her pun, and of course, she wasn't the only one there, except Kyle who reacted flatly.

"Eh... I'll pass. Oh, and what happened, back there? You were kinda spaced out." He asked Blake.

"It's hard to believe, but I remember having a vision of seeing myself surrounded by a group of armored men in an arena. Then I saw you in your armor, offering me to join you and the rest of them." She explained.

"Wait, I did that?" He wondered.

"Really? Blake, I had that kinda thing, too. Even Ruby and Weiss told me the same." Yang said.

"You guys did?" Blake wondered.

"We thought that it was nothing at first, but now I think that it has something to do with Kyle, this time." Weiss

"Could they be Kamen Riders, too? I think it's cool to know that there are others like Kyle! I mean imagine it, an army of Kamen Riders in our stead! Don't you think it's like a dream come true?" Ruby said.

"That's… outstanding." Kyle chuckled.

However, Kyle and team JNPR were left clueless on what team RWBY told. It seems that the latter were the only ones who had the vision. However, Kyle was the one who was more curious about the vision that the four girls had. Could it be that it tried to tell them something? It was a question for another time, for sure.

"Okay, what about those Kaijins? They also keep saying the same thing about working for Dai-Shocker." Jaune asked.

"If I assume it, then yes. Those Kaijins are even able to cooperate themselves with the Grimms. So, that means Dai-Shocker is a potential threat to Remnant, hellbent on ruling it. They'll do everything to fulfill their duty." Kyle explained.

"So, that means from what we do back there, we have become superheroes, already?" Nora asked.

"Umm... maybe? But don't we have super powers, already?" he wondered.

"Well, we _do_ have comic book superheroes, here." Ruby said.

"Wow, turns out I'm a comic book geek too, here."

"Yaaaay!" She giggled along with Yang and Nora.

"And finally, Kyle Morgan. What _is_ a Kamen Rider? What does that name stand for?" Weiss asked.

"Allow me to do the pleasure."

The group turned to the door to see the world traveler and the leader of the league, Tsukasa, standing at the doorway. The only reaction they had is only a surprise.

"Whoa! How... did you...?" Kyle shocked, barely had his words out.

"Kyle... Who's this?" Blake asked Kyle.

"My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. Kyle's mentor and a fellow senior Kamen Rider." He introduced.

"Ooh! Another Kamen Rider!" Ruby cooed.

"Excuse me, sir. Not to be rude, but how come you're allowed to enter this dorm? We're never noticed about this." Pyrrha wondered.

"Well, Pyrrha's right. I mean, Tsukasa... dude, how did you even get here?" Kyle asked.

"Well, first of all, your headmaster invited me here and he had given me a privilege for it. And second, things have turned out complicated ever since the first Kaijin attack. So, I'm here to explain you all about the Kamen Riders in general, especially to you, team RWBY and JNPR."

"How did you know about us?" Ren wondered.

"Ozpin is a very generous man in giving me my clients' names. So, how about we take a stroll to my place? It's not too far from here. I believe I can provide more explanations there." He invited.

"Okay." Kyle complied, much to the others' surprise.

"Kyle, are you sure about this?" Yang asked.

"Look, if this is the chance to strengthen ourselves to defeat, and maybe putting an end to Dai-Shocker and the Grimms once and for all, then this is our chance. Plus, we have a senior Rider, here. Maybe we can also learn how the Kamen Riders do their things." Kyle explained.

"I'm in!" Ruby said.

"Then, I'll consider that you've paid your biggest debt to us." Weiss accepted.

Everyone nodded in agreement, with Tsukasa and Kyle smiling in delight.

* * *

The group soon took a walk to Tsukasa's said place. It turned out that Tsukasa was right about the accommodation to his place being a nice stroll around the town. His house was a simple brown-colored flat, located not too far from the busy streets of Vale. As soon as they had arrived, they were greeted by both Natsumi and Yusuke. Heck, they offered them some tea and cookies, much to Ruby's delight.

"Hey, Tsukasa. Where did you get these cookies from?" She asked with her full mouth.

"Ruby, please." Yang warned about her manners, causing the reaper to blush in shame.

Tsukasa chuckled, "It's fine. Just come by here and we'll offer you more."

"Umm... pardon me, guys. But, it seems that we're already out of stock for that 'Whoopie Cookie' right now." Yusuke informed.

"Really? How long will the next shipment make?" Tsukasa wondered.

"Six to nine months."

"Sixty-nine months!?" Ruby wailed.

"No, Ruby. It's six _to_ nine months." Yusuke corrected.

"Aww..." She pouted.

"Ruby, don't worry. We'll get more cookies for you by the time you come here again. Anyway, it's not like that 'Whoopie Cookie' is the only cookie brand, right?" Natsumi assured.

"But that cookie is out of this world, and I like it!" She wailed.

"Now-now. I promise that once it has arrived, I'll send it right to your dorm, okay?" She offered.

"Pinky promise?" Ruby asked, replied by an "Okay" as they made the pinky promise causing both Yang and Kyle to chuckle at them.

"So, what do you have in mind, Tsukasa?" Kyle asked.

"Before I move on to the subject, what do you all think about Kyle as a Kamen Rider?" Tsukasa asked.

"He's awesome!" Ruby responded happily as her eyes become starry.

"As expected." Yusuke said, with Natsumi nodding happily at his answer.

"Actually, we're kinda wondering about it, too." Jaune said.

"We want to know what does the Kamen Rider name mean to you guys. To be honest, it's completely out of this world. We've never encountered this kind of thing, before. Let alone searching it in Remnant history archives." Weiss said.

"Especially the Kaijins that we've been facing lately. One thing for sure, they keep saying things about Dai-Shocker and their grand plans. Maybe this could give us some answers on how to beat those guys." Blake said.

"Well, I guess that being said, our questions are all about the same thing." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, can you show me how the other Kamen Riders looked like? Thinking about what Ruby said, Kyle's got one hell of an armor too!" Nora said.

"Calm down, Nora. Our top question is more than just that." Ren reminded her, causing her to giggle in response.

"And one more thing, Tsukasa. I want to learn everything about the Kamen Riders and how you guys fight. I want to be stronger so that I can protect my friends. If I want that, then I should learn from the best too. I need you guys to teach me how to cope up with this harsh reality, and that goes to my pals here, as well." Kyle said. His eyes didn't show any sign of him joking or goofing around, showing to the others that he had taken this matter seriously. More so, it was about mankind's survival.

"Kyle..." Yang muttered in bewilderment on Kyle's behavior, which also felt by the others. It wasn't everyday that she saw many boys who had the same traits as the Rider she befriended with. He had committed himself to this cause and to protect the others, much to her and the others' amazement and respect.

Even Tsukasa, Yusuke, and Natsumi smiled upon hearing Kyle's words, knowing that they made the right decision in believing in Kyle as the belt's chosen one. This also went for the others' enthusiasm in their kin's origin. They nodded at each other before Tsukasa said, "Interesting. Well, allow me."

Tsukasa snapped his finger, causing the room to distort into a space surrounded by numerous planets. The others except the three were surprised as they saw it happened. Space surely is a new view to the Remnant residents, as they had never reached it before. Even Kyle was mesmerized for experiencing himself in the distorted room firsthand.

"Wha-? How did...?"

"Relax. This is a holographic projection emitted from this room. There are hundreds of those projectors installed in this building, each has a wide display radius. High-tech stuffs are sure appealing, don't you think?" Tsukasa mused.

"Wow. Wish I could have it in my room." Kyle told Tsukasa.

"I'll charge you with millions of Liens if you want it." Tsukasa playfully joked.

"Very funny." Kyle snickered.

Tsukasa then turned his attention to the others, "This is the universe, where various planets, worlds and realities exist. As you might suspected before, Kyle was never from Remnant. He came from planet Earth, a world unlike here where Grimms and Dusts don't ever exist."

"Yeah, he already told us that." Yang said, pointing at Kyle.

"However, as the world peace was achieved after a prolonged war, there will always be someone who wanted to interrupt it. They want total control over the whole world and manipulate it to their own liking. These people are what we call the Dai-Shocker organization, remnants of the old war who are dissatisfied with world peace." He continued.

"Is that why they want to mess with the Earth so bad? Ruling over it?" Blake wondered.

"That, Blake, is what we call typical bad guys. I know it's comic book-esque, but sadly it's true. These people are fixated in their own way. Once they did, it'll be a long way for us to talk some senses to them. They even conducted some inhumane experiments which were beyond common senses, turning humans or anything they could find into their instruments of total anihilation." Yusuke explained.

"You know, I still can't comprehend on what those guys did. You know, disrupting the peace and all are just... wrong." Jaune contemplated.

"It always is. Back then, they were simply known as Shocker. Their first modus operandi was to kidnap humans and turn them into their cyborg puppets. Just as their reign was about to surface, one of their creations rebelled against them and fought in humanity's stead. This cyborg declared himself as the Kamen Rider, the first one to step up against Dai-Shocker's reign. His crusade against the Dai-Shocker was soon followed by the others as new threats rose. So whenever there's a threat, that's when we step in." Tsukasa explained.

The traveler then spread his hand, changing the room again into a spinning armory of various Kamen Rider armors, each with varying designs and weapons from one another. The group was mesmerized upon seeing the displayed armors, especially Ruby, who began fantasizing them as the ultimate weapon for her conquest against the Grimms, which was partly true in some ways if she remembered how Kyle was as Kamen Rider Decade.

"Kamen Riders are warriors whose powers came from various origin, be it mutation, ancient origins, magic or technologies. That name was also bestowed upon those who fought for the world peace and humanity's freedom, which we consider as the true justice. There had been numerous Kamen Riders who came before us and fought in the past. Some hone their skills and created various techniques to defeat their enemy, while some others are bestowed with the ability to change into various forms to face different kinds of obstacles."

"Wow…" Ruby mused.

"Awesome…!" Nora squealed.

"We also go by various code names. Kuuga, Kiva-la, V3, Stronger, Drive, Kabuto, and we currently have two Decades, here. Even though we had managed to gain beyond human-like powers, we never consider ourselves as gods or anything like that, but as people who are entrusted in harnessing those powers for the sake of peace. In other words, protecting people is our job." Yusuke said.

"However as the time progressed, there are some Riders who used their powers for their own gain. Though some of them tend to fight alongside us if they see it fit, there are also Riders who abused their powers for evil purposes, leading to themselves being labeled as Dark Riders. You must be careful if you ever encounter these Dark Riders as they are considered unpredictable."

Natsumi explained as various new suits displayed in front of them. True to what she said, the suits looked rather ominous compared to the earlier ones that they saw. The group nodded at her explanation, though they couldn't help but to find some of them cool, however.

"As new threats rise and grow bigger, we decide to form the All Kamen Rider League, where we can trade information regarding our adversaries across the universe. It consists almost every known Kamen Riders who accepted our co-operation and assistance. We also train some new recruits as our existence became well-known to the residents of our world." Tsukasa explained, much to the others' amazement.

"So, if this Dai-Shocker is considered a major threat, does that mean they're on Remnant, then?" Ren asked.

"True, our intels have detected their latest activity in Remnant. Their actions are always deemed as a threat. Unless we uncover their plans, they would do things god-knows-what. We also sent some of our men to investigate their HQs across Remnant." Tsukasa said.

"Any ideas how we could get in touch to them? Maybe they could teach us a thing or two about being the 'defenders of Remnant'." Kyle asked.

"Well about that, you will all know soon enough."

* * *

In another part of Vale, two men were seen walking along a park. One had a short blonde hair with fair skin complexion. He was wearing a navy hoodie jacket with Sakura petals motif. He had a white shirt underneath, adorned with a medium-sized horned orange eye symbol. On his bottom were black Jeans pants and a pair of black sneakers.

The other man had a short brown hair and the same skin complexion as the former. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and a navy tie. He was also wearing black pants and a pair of black Pump shoes. On his shirt's pocket was a pin of a blue knight helmet symbol from side view. It had a ponytail and yellow eye

Takeru Tenkuuji and Hiiro Kagami were among the ones who were assigned to gain intels on Remnant's Dai-Shocker. Hiiro also worked as a surgeon in Vale's hospital at the same time so that he could still prioritize civillian's safety, while Takeru took the duty as a freelance agent.

"Are there any updates on Dai-Shocker?" Hiiro asked the blonde.

"There was an operation that they held not too far from here, yesterday. They seem to be transporting some varieties of Dusts. I took care of them and returned the stolen Dusts, but the head honcho got away. He could be anywhere, by now." Takeru reported.

"Stealing Dusts? What for?" Hiiro widened his eyes in wonder.

"I'm not quite sure, but if I'm the one to theorize it, they could be gathering supplies to build something or plan an assault. I mean, Dusts are known to function both as energy supplies and weaponries. But knowing Dai-Shocker, there's no telling in what they could do when they get their hands on them."

"I see. It seems that Dai-Shocker's movements started to be more frequent than what it used to be. We must stay vigilant should they ever reveal themselves again." Hiiro stated.

The two stopped to take a seat in a nearby bench. Even if they had knew the truth about the Dai-Shocker, they must keep it from the denizens of Remnant if they don't want to cause meaningless panic. The view from the park may be the most relaxing view for recreations, and that was the Kamen Riders' duty to preserve the peace.

"So, what do you think about the new Decade Tsukasa told us about?" Takeru asked.

"Kyle Morgan, isn't it? I think I'll keep my judgement until I see the truth myself. Tsukasa didn't even give us the details about him as the new guy was recruited not too long ago. So, I assume he's still observing Kyle himself." Hiiro responded.

"I just hope he's right about believing in Kyle. Judging from this footage, he has the mental and skills for surviving a harsh adversary like the Grimms." Takeru said as he presented Kyle's footage during his first encounter against the Grimms.

"But one thing that we might need to look up into is his tactics that are rather... brutal. He seemed like he doesn't hesitate a bit to tear his enemies apart, especially since those are Grimms."

"Then... isn't it a good thing that he knew what to do at the time?"

"Sometimes, one's fighting style is often related to their psychology and past. It could be that he hid some kind of hatred or grudge towards something and he let them all out if we judged him from this footage. To be frank, there's no telling in what he could do once he gets 'triggered' in regards to it." Hiiro stated as his expression remained stoic.

"I see..." Takeru muttered. However he understood his companion's concern over the new Rider as the latter still had much to learn like what he used to be before.

Putting those thoughts aside, Takeru said, "Now that we said it, I can't wait to meet him in person. He seemed like a nice guy, though. What about you, Hiiro?"

"I'll be busy handling my patients at the moment." He declined.

"Even though they have sweets for you?" Takeru teased.

"Oh, don't mention it." Hiiro sighed in exasperation as Takeru snickered at his reaction.

Hiiro was sure to have affinity for sweets, especially cakes. It reminded him of what his lover, Saki, always treat him back in his younger days. He was also known to be able to cut the cakes in a clean-cut kind of perfection. All in all, he always claimed that there was nothing that he couldn't cut as a surgeon.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard from afar. The two responded by nodding at each other as they got their Drivers on. Takeru's Ghost Driver had a mechanical one-eyed face with a gritty grin expression, covered in a clear casing. It also had a black lever with an orange grip on its right and an orange belt strap.

Hiiro's Gamer Driver was colored mostly in lime with a pink lever on its right, covering the Driver's mid section. It also had two slots on its left and a black strap. On his left waist was another slot with a silver button beside it, along with two cartridge holders that held a yellow cartridge.

The citizens were seen running from a rampaging Kaijin. It had a form of a semi-humanoid Cobra. His menacing white cobra mask and three pairs of red eyes were accompanied by his white skeletal body armor, which adorned a red jewel on his chest. He also had a long snake tail that were covered by hardened scales. He was holding a pair of golden sickles.

The two had finally arrived at the scene. Takeru seemed to recognize the Cobra Kaijin.

"You're the Kaijin who escaped before! Too bad that you'll have to take those Dusts yourself." Takeru shouted.

"Then we won't let you escape again." Hiiro warned.

" _ **You may had took down my transport, Ghost. But it will take you hundreds of years to defeat me!"**_ The Kaijin gloated.

"We'll see about that." Hiiro threatened.

The two then took out some kind of trinkets. Takeru had a black eyeball-like trinket with a black mechanical pupil and a white iris, covered by a transparent circular glass cover. On top of it was a sticker of an orange ghastly mask, written with a 'Ghost' word on the bottom of it. He pressed the button and the Ghost Eyecon trinket displayed a 'G' hologram.

Takeru opened his Driver by pressing the button on it and inserted the Eyecon to it.

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

As he closed his Driver, a black hooded parka flew out from it. The parka had a ghastly pair of orange eyes and a classic ghost tail on its chin. Its body had orange lines with some silver straps. It's sleeves also had a pair of cloth that acted as its arms. It also had the same ghost tail on its bottom.

The Parka Ghost then continously bashed the Kaijin, seemingly catching him off balance. But he could still hold himself against the attacking parka, although it was futile as the parka kept attacking.

Hiiro had a light blue cartridge which had some kind of a game artwork on it. The artwork depicted a knight holding a sword of both fire and ice, titled with 'Taddle Quest' on the top. The cartridge also had a clear glass which lit up in blue when he pressed the button near it.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

An orchestra sound was heard, followed by a game screen of the Taddle Quest game that appeared behind the surgeon, letting out some pixel waves that spread throughout the area the three were in. the environment turned into pixels momentarily as it let out some coin-like items that were placed on and off the ground.

The Rider Gashat technically changed the area into a game field, which were beneficial for the Riders to battle their enemies. The field consisted with energy items as coins, each had pictures to depict the power-up type. After several extensive research and development, the power ups could not only benefitted the Gamer Driver wearing Riders, but also the other Riders as well.

Takeru pulled the driver's lever, then he did a Ninja-like seal and raised his right hand up before he aligned it to his head.

"Henshin!" he chanted as he pushed the lever.

 **KAIGAN : ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST!**

 **GO! GO! GO! GO!**

His body was soon engulfed in a black mist, making his body unseen to the others. After that, several orange lights were lit from the mist, forming some kind of a body. The mist then materialized itself into a black armor, emblazoning the orange lights as its motif and having silver shackles, elbow pads and knee pads. His helmet had a visible silver skull that was covered by a transparent face casing.

The Ore Parka Ghost then flew to the Rider and descended upon him to become the armor's parka with the hood on, then an orange ghastly mask covered the helmet and its tail became the Rider's horn. The orange lines and motifs lit up brightly as the armor activated, completing his transformation as the Rider who wielded the power of legendary souls, Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Henshin."

Hiiro twirled his Gashat before he inserted it to the Gamer Driver's right slot.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**

Several game character thumbnails spun around him. Each had different Chibi helmet designs with some unique hairdos adorning it. Hiiro then retracted his left hand to the left, selecting his designated thumbnail as it aligned in front of him. The picture in the thumbnail was an armored Chibi knight with two yellow eyes, white pupils and a light blue ponytail on the head's top.

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He was engulfed in white pixel bits as they formed a bulky white armor. The armor did mostly looked like a Chibi game mascot with a yellowish chest plate which had an empty health bar and weapons indicator on its left, displaying fire and ice elements. His helmet also looked like the chosen thumbnail, but his visors were still pitch black.

As the armor activated, the armor's 'eyes' opened similar to human's manner. His cartoonish eye visors were emotive, so that it displayed according to the user's emotion. The empty 'health bar' also filled itself up with the armor's machinery roaring upon activation, thus completing his transformation as the blue knight who hailed from the game world kingdom and wielded the unique contradicting elements of fire and ice, Kamen Rider Brave.

"My life is burning bright!" Ghost declared as he took off his hood.

"Commencing Kaijin removal operation." Brave declared as he lifted his hand in a surgeon manner.

The two Riders charged towards the Cobra Kaijin, with Ghost who swung a punch to his face. This was deflected by the Kaijin's fist, throwing the Rider away. Brave was the next one to strike a punch on him, but he quickly dodged it with ease. Brave turned to him again and traded attacks with each other, his fists against the Kaijin's sickles. His weapon was proven to be more damaging, which prompted Brave to use his blue shield to bash the Kaijin away. The shield also had a metallic silver piece on its top left.

Because of the Game Field's influence from Brave, a **'HIT!'** icon was displayed when he hit the Kaijin, indicating that his attack was a success. However, this would only occur if the attacker was a Rider with a similar Rider system to Brave who wore the Gamer Driver.

Still not wanting to give in, the Kaijin charged at the Rider. Brave managed to stroke an attack by using his shield's bottom tip at the enemy's chest, causing Cobra Kaijin to stumble back before being stroke again by Ghost's Gan Gun Saber sword mode. The sword was mostly black with silver metal pieces, along with an orange grip and his Rider symbol on the weapon's circular joint.

The Kaijin went back to his composure again and traded more attacks with the two Riders. This time, the Kaijin managed to hold his ground against them. The two then stumbled back as they regrouped.

"Brave, on my mark." Ghost ordered.

"Understood." Brave acknowledged, seemingly knew what Ghost had in mind.

Ghost scanned his weapon's symbol to his Driver.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

As the standby announcement played, Ghost pressed the button on the grip.

 **OMEGA BREAK!**

Ghost's weapon was engulfed in a bright orange spectral energy, empowering the Gan Gun Saber. He then charged towards the Kaijin and clashed his weapon against the Kaijin's sickles, with Ghost managed to gain the upper hand as he slashed the monster, weakening him in the process.

Brave bashed an energy item in red with a picture depicting a Rider flexing a muscular arm. The item then fused with the Rider.

 **MUSCULAR!**

He charged the monster with his shield and hit him into a wall, then he threw away his shield as it dematerialized and send consecutive punches to the Kaijin. His Muscular power-up enforced each of his punches, resulting the wall behind the monster to gradually crack. He then sent one final powerful punch to him, causing the wall to finally break and the Kaijin fell to the ground.

"Had enough?" Brave gloated.

" _ **Urk... the transport that you foiled wasn't the only one that I conduct. There are still more, and good luck finding it yourselves."**_ Cobra Kaijin then spat a green liquid from his mouth. The Riders managed to dodge it, only for them to realize that the liquid was corrosive as they turned behind to see it.

"Acid?" Ghost shocked.

"Grunts! Keep them busy!" the Kaijin summoned the Combatants as he fled from the field. The Riders were only left with a choice to stand their ground against them, or the Combatants would threaten more citizens and steal more Dusts.

"He got away!"

"Contact Tsukasa and the others. I'll hold them off." Brave ordered.

"On it!" He acknowledged, stepping aside from the battlefield so that he could communicate with them safely.

Brave then turned his attention to the Combatants, "Skill level 2."

He opened the pink lever to reveal a screen box displaying a hologram of Rider armor inside a screen.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **TADORU MEGURU! TADORU MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**

His armor was engulfed in light blue pixel bits before casting off from the Rider one by one, starting from his feet to above. His Chibi helmet turned to his back and descended a bit. His torso armor was the last one to cast itself off, dematerializing with the other parts, as well. It was revealed that he had another set of much human-like armor inside his earlier bulky one, covered in said pixel bits.

The bits then dissipated themselves to reveal Brave's new armor, which resembled a Europian knight. His helmet and chestplate were identical to his previous armor, but they were skinnier. His armor set consisted of a black armored jumpsuit with shining light blue accents that resembled a sword tip, mostly on his abdomen and hip armors. His shield was attached to his left arm in its compact mode. He also had white and silver armor pieces on his arms and legs. His gloves were blue, followed with lime sleeve and short collars. His white shoe armors had reverse triangle motifs on its front ankles and some blue lines over the shoes' black parts.

The level up system of Gamer Driver was like any other systems. It enabled the user to adapt in almost every situation and combat various threats. His armor might not be as strong as his Level 1 form, but he gained more speed and mobility than the said form. That was what the Level 2 form stood for.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

A thumbnail of his weapon appeared and spun around him before it materialized to Brave's right hand. The sword had a grey grip with grey and blue hilt, which had two buttons that were an orange 'A' button on the left and a blue 'B' button on the right. It also had a grey sword edge, which then emitted flames as he retracted his holding hand.

"There's nothing I can't cut." He declared as he prepared his fight stance.

After he went far enough from the field, a mechanical condor flew to Ghost and changed itself into a classic rotary dial phone. He then dialed the designated numbers and attached the handle to his helmet.

"Alright." He said.

Brave slashed the Combatants with ease. His flaming sword burnt the Combatants down. One of the Combatants tried to attack him, but he blocked it with his expanded shield and thrust his sword to its chest, impaling it before turning into black dusts. The senior Rider even managed to behead some of them. He then pressed the 'A' button three times which made the flames became hotter and bigger, enabling him to successfully slash the horde at once.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle and his companions were still in Tsukasa's house. All of them were surely amazed by his explanation. The Kamen Riders might also be the heroes Ruby always dreamt of as a kid, and it's not unlike the Huntsmen and Huntresses. They fought for the righteousness of humankind against any kinds of injustice. The others also felt such similarity themselves. Perhaps it was time for them to join forces against their common threats.

However, there was one thing that was still bugging both team RWBY and JNPR's minds.

"Say, uhh… Tsukasa?" Pyrrha was the first one to express her doubt.

"Yeah?"

"I still don't get it. Why are you doing this to us? You know that there are a lot of teams you can recruit for this job."She wondered.

"Okay, Pyrrha. First of all, I knew Ozpin longer before you guys did." He explained.

"Whoa, for real?" Kyle wondered.

"Ever since Dai-Shocker was first sighted on Remnant, We Kamen Riders have been keeping them on bay from showing up themselves to the civilians, for a long time, that is."

"Wait, you guys have been here before?" Kyle wondered.

"True. We had been working together with the known Huntsmen and Huntresses throughout Remnant. That was when we started to know each other and acknowledged each other's capabilities and weaknesses. It was a glorious time to remember." He reminisced.

"Wow… So that means the Kamen Riders are also legends, here?" Ruby asked with her starry eyes.

"Well, I think legend is a strong word for this. You see, we're simply providing some assistance to them. They might be able to kill Grimms, but Dai-Shocker is on a whole new level. So, we decided to share our intels regarding on both the Dai-Shocker and Grimms in hopes of defending humanity and ending their threats once and for all, simple and just. Take it as we were establishing ourselves a forum or guild using trust and brotherhood as our foundation." Yusuke explained.

"So that means… could it be that our parents knew about this before?" Yang wondered.

"Maybe? There were a lot of people back then to remember." Tsukasa answered.

"However, ever since we ended the first wave of Dai-Shocker attacks, our existence became at risk. The world council had took notice to us, so we decided to conceal ourselves from them and the world of Remnant." Yusuke explained.

"Huh? Why? I mean, with your Rider tech, maybe we can end the Grimm threat once and for all." Weiss wondered.

"That, Weiss, was what the council said to our allies, here. We can't risk our technology to people like them. Even though they have noble reasons, but the weapons they create could fall into the wrong hands, and that's our biggest concern. The Rider tech could also be used either for good or bad, and we've seen what it could do if it's not handled properly. It was the last thing that we expected to happen." Tsukasa answered.

"That's why we entrust our secrets to some Huntsmen and Huntresses you all might know. Once the council's demand was enforced to us, we went into the shadows, disappearing from the public eye without any notice. I think that might be the reason why our history with the Huntsmen and Huntresses are probably gone unrecorded from the history archives, let alone being told by your parents. That's until a new type of Grimm showed up, here." Natsumi said.

"The Kaijins…" Kyle muttered.

"Ozpin gave me the reports of your progress during the initiation. I saw you all working together on a head-to-head battle with an empowered Kaijin. Despite your inexperiences in encountering such adversary, you all managed to take him down side by side."

"Which is why, I admire your teamwork skills, as well as your determination in fulfilling your duties and to protect each other. In short, we need your assistance in winning this secret war." Tsukasa asked.

The others were silent as they heard it. This 'secret war' thing was such an astonishment for the group. Even Kyle could already tell how serious this matter was. As for teams RWBY and JNPR, maybe they could handle the fact of becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight the Grimms and ensure humanity's safety, but to fight against a global-scale threat like the Dai-Shocker? This was a completely new thing than what they used to think these days.

But before the two teams were able to express their doubts, a call ring was heard in their room, projected in a holographic screen. Tsukasa picked the call by saying,

"Come in."

The screen then projected a Rider who made the call, which was Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Tsukasa, a Kaijin is on the loose and he's heading to the city!" the Rider said.

"Ooh! Who are you?" Ruby amazed.

"Oh! Uh… hi, there! You can call me Ghost. But please, save your amazement after we deal with the Kaijin, ma'am." Ghost pardoned.

"Alright, send us the coordinates. We'll arrive there ASAP." Tsukasa firmed.

"Right away. I have a feeling that the Kaijin still had more things than just a Dust shipment." Ghost said.

"Then we'll be ready in no time." Yusuke said.

"Roger that." Ghost ended the call.

"Dust shipment? I though it's only Schnee Dust company who has the authority for that." Weiss wondered.

"Then it's an illegal one. Get ready to move out." Tsukasa said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Xiphon was standing on top of a roof, observing the city of Vale from above. He was seen without his mask on, revealing a face of a man who was at his 28's. He had a brown hair and black eyes, accompanied by his casual attire. He was wearing a brown collared shirt with long sleeves underneath a gray vest. He also had blue jeans and a pair of white and black sneakers.

His affiliation with Dai-Shocer was evidenced by his scroll that displayed the Cobra Kaijin after he picked up his ringing Scroll.

"How was it?" Xiphon asked.

" _ **As you ordered commander, I have managed to escape the mock shipment. The Riders and their companions are on their way. I can feel that they are getting closer. I'm at the city center, now. You may do as you wish."**_ The Kaijin informed.

"Very well, I shall be going as well." He said as he was engulfed in a dark mist.

The Cobra Kaijin wreaked havoc in the city, threatening the citizens nearby along with his Combatants. Such tendency of his was almost irresistible. He even strangled a police officer who was trying to pry him off from a citizen, threatening him to spill out the location of a Dust shop.

" _ **Where is the Dust shop?"**_

"I don't know... what you're talking about." He spat.

" _ **Where is it!?"**_

"In your face!"

Suddenly, the Kaijin was shot from the back, in courtesy of Kyle who already had his Driver on. The group, along with Tsukasa, Yusuke and Natsumi had arrived on the scene, preparing themselves for the next ensuing fight.

"Go get the citizens safe." Blake ordered as the police officer complied.

" _ **Finally. Something to kill some time with."**_

"What do you want with the Dust Shipments?" Tsukasa demanded.

" _ **Do you even bother, Rider?"**_

"To be frank, you're the one who's bothering people here." Kyle said as he aimed his weapon and shot the Kaijin, only for him to dodge it swiftly.

The Kaijin engaged Tsukasa and Kyle while the others were dealing with the Combatants. Yusuke and Ren were holding on themselves by defeating the Combatants with their martial arts skills as the two were the proficient ones. As Yusuke punched and kicked the Kaijins away, Ren shot them with his Stormflower, ending the Combatants right away. Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha were fending them off from the citizens who were still nearby. Nora also managed to electrocute the Combatants with her Semblance before she shot them with her Magnhild's grenade launcher.

"Come on, this way!" Pyrrha guided the citizens away from the battlefield, along with the help from the police.

Natsumi readied her sword and fought side-by-side with Weiss. The two fought with grace while showing no mercy to the raging Combatants at the same time, especially when they both stabbed every single Combatants on their sights. Yang and Blake were firing their weapons to the Grimms. They even devised some tactics by Yang flailing Blake into the horde. First, Blake tied her weapon's ribbon to Yang's right arm, then she flailed her while the latter kicked the Combatants away, turning them to black dusts.

"Buzz-buzz, suckers." Yang taunted, causing Blake to sigh and deadpan over her pun.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Tsukasa were still combating the Cobra Kaijin. Even if they managed to trade some hits and slashes with the Kaijin, they had to avoid the monster's acid sprayat the same time, which handicapped them both in fighting up close. This prompted Tsukasa to strap his own Decadriver on and use his weapon from it.

"So that's the original Decadriver." Kyle muttered as he switched his weapon to gun mode.

"Yup. I'd be a fool if I take the Dai-Shocker lightly."Tsukasa responded as he readied his own Ride Booker gun.

The three fought again, but the Riders managed to fight the Kaijin in a safe distance. They shot the Kaijin countless times that it almost disoriented him. Kyle and Tsukasa then noticed Ruby who gave them a sign, standing by behind them and waiting for their next attack. The two nodded and charged towards the Kaijin again as the latter regained his composure. They managed to overpower the Kaijin once again as they pushed the monster towards Ruby who readied her Scythe.

"Ruby, now!" Kyle shouted as he inserted a card to his Driver.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

"He's all yours!" Tsukasa shouted.

Ruby's scythe edge glowed in a bright red energy. She used her speed Semblance and slashed the Kaijin countless times in her hit-and-run tactic. She delivered some consecutive slashes before she used her fire Dust rounds at the Kaijin. Each of her shot grew more powerful and bigger before she took a final shot, firing a large flaming sphere which shattered itself and became a barrage of meteor-like small spheres towards the monster. The attack weakened the Kaijin further.

"Now tell us. What do you want with the Dust shipments?" Tsukasa demanded.

"Threaten innocents again and I dare you." Kyle said as he readied his gun.

" _ **Heh, fine. I'll give you a hint. We have a plan to execute, a grand one. Which, will be spoken by our guest of honor… here."**_

Suddenly, a mysterious figure turned up out of nowhere. The figure kicked Ruby away from Tsukasa and Kyle before turning to the Riders, easily stroke some attacks which brought them down to their knees.

"Ruby-urgh…! Tsukasa!" Kyle cringed.

"Who… are you…?" Tsukasa wondered.

The figure turned out to be an armored black cyborg. His body emanated yellow circuitry lines as his black faceplate glowed a pair of blue sinister eyes. His torso had six bolts and he looked like a living prototype military battle suit.

" _ **My name is Xiphon. The emissary of Dai-Shocker, and the one who will bring the world down to its knees. That includes you, Kamen Riders."**_ He introduced.

"You know Dai-Shocker doesn't belong here, don't you?" Tsukasa threatened.

" _ **And neither you, Riders, do. The world's balance has been disrupted by your undesired presence. We are here to correct it."**_ Xiphon said.

"By governing people in fear? I say that's a total 'no thank you'." Kyle replied.

Xiphon turned to him, _ **"Ah yes, I almost forgot about our new sheriff in town here. You know, your skills and abilities are worth my research. Your power is so vast, yet so finite. Such a waste of potential."**_

"You don't speak on our behalf, Dai-Shocker! We won't let you get away with what you want!" Ruby threatened.

"Now that she said it, I'm not siding myself with you bullies here." Kyle said.

" _ **Is that what you always view us? Well, then. Prepare for an assault!"**_ Xiphon ordered as the Cobra Kaijin summoned several Beowolves and Ursas.

However, a bigger presence had appeared on the scene. It was surprisingly a double-headed snake in black and white color, each had a pair of menacing red eyes and some kind of a pattern in each of its head.

" _ **Hmph, so you brought it in, too."**_ Xiphon scoffed.

" _ **Three heads are better than one, commander."**_ The Kaijin mused.

As the enemy forces have gathered, the group regrouped themselves and had their arms ready. However, Jaune was shocked when he saw the double-headed snake.

"A King Taijitu? Here?" he gawked.

"Oh man, they're gonna tear this town apart! Unless we draw them somewhere out of any civilization." Yang said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that if there's something this big?" Kyle wondered.

" _ **King Taijitu, dispose of them."**_ Cobra Kaijin ordered.

The Grimm abode his orders as the black head stroke the group, only to be countered by an energy beam shot that stumbled it back. The shot was in courtesy of Ghost's Gan Gun Saber gun mode, followed by Brave who was pressing the 'A' button of his Gashacon Sword.

 **KO-CHIIN!**

The sword's flames died down as its edge turned itself. The sword let out an icy steam which soon encased the edge's sides in solid ice. Brave could felt the sword a bit heavier due to the ice, but he already got used to it thanks to his constant usage. He sent an energy ice slash to the monsters, subduing them as he slashed them again for the second time. Some of the Beowolves and Ursas were destroyed, while the others were still intact thanks to Xiphon's energy pulse that broke them free.

"Did we miss something?" Ghost wondered.

"No, not at all." Natsumi said.

"Leave the relocation to me." Brave said as he pressed the Kimewaza slot's button.

 **STAGE SELECT!**

Several screens appeared spinning around the Rider, each displayed a picture of a place like a construction site, city streets, dessert, forest, and such.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves more pros here." Kyle mused.

"Ah, Kyle Morgan isn't it? I've been looking forward to our meeting." Ghost shook his hand with Kyle.

"Likewise, it's always nice to see a senior here." Kyle agreed.

"So, you're Ghost, right? And the other one?" he pointed at the other blue Rider.

"Whoa! A knight Kamen Rider and… a gamer?" Ruby gawked.

"The name's Brave." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kyle waved.

"Save your greetings for later, newbie. Now focus on the task at hand." Brave replied.

"Yeah, can't argue that, sir." He complied.

"Ooh… no wonder why you looked so _brave_." Yang teased.

"Please, don't." Brave deadpanned

"Can I touch your sword? Can I?" Ruby excited.

"No." Brave simply denied, much to Ruby's disappointment as he pressed the slot's button again.

The roulette stopped as the forest screen was selected, transitioning their current location into the said forest. They were placed in the forest's open ground. There were also plenty of energy items spread around the area.

"Wha-? The field changed." Nora gawked.

"That's one of Brave's abilities. His Driver belt can generate a game stage so that we can engage them without worrying about the citizens." Ghost explained.

"Any ideas of what those coins are for?" Blake wondered at the items.

"Those are energy items produced in the Game field. You can say that they're power-ups for us to use." Yusuke explained.

"Cool! It's just like in a game!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh, I'm so gonna play videogames after this. Hence the name, I see." Kyle mused.

"Why do you even have to…" Jaune deadpanned.

"Talk about some high-line equipment." Yang mused.

"Good! Then we can go all-out, right now!" Nora grinned.

"Shall we turn up the notch, then?" Tsukasa asked Kyle as he prepared his Kamen Ride card.

"With pleasure." Kyle answered as he also prepared his card.

The two were followed by Yusuke, who put his hand in front of his waist, making a Driver belt appeared on it. His belt was mostly silver with a single red arc on its middle. The Arcle was bestowed to him from an ancient civilization on Earth, created by borrowing a sample of an evil being of the same civilization.

"Kivat-la!" Natsumi called out.

A small, white mechanical bat appeared right beside her, answering her call. The bat was a petite-looking female bat with a pair of big red eyes.

" _ **Hello there~! You're calling, my lady?"**_ she responded.

"It's time we show our juniors how we deal with monsters." She smiled.

" _ **Alright!"**_ Kivat-la cheered.

"Whoa! Is that a bat?" Weiss wondered.

" _ **I'm also Natsumi's transformation device! Pleasured to meet you…?"**_

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee." She introduced as they both smiled to each other, much to Natsumi's amusement.

The four Riders soon went into their stances. Kyle and Tsukasa inserted both of their Kamen Ride cards into their Driver belts. Yusuke stretched his right arm to the left while his other hand was on the arcle. He slowly sled his left arm to the belt's left waist, which had a button on it and his right arm to its respective direction.

"Let's do this." Natsumi said as Kivat-la flew to her right hand.

" _ **GABU!"**_ the bat bit her left arm, causing her arm to reveal several odd-looking veins which also went into her neck and cheeks.

"HENSHIN!"

 **KAMEN RIDE : DECADE!**

 **CHU!**

Yusuke was soon wrapped in his Rider armor. His black helmet resembled a stag beetle with gold horns, along with a pair of big, round red visors and a silver mouthpiece that resembled a bug teeth. It also had gold accents. His body armor consisted of red torso armor, gauntlets, golden shackles and knee pad while the rest of his armor was mostly in black. His visors glowed as the armor was activated, completing his transformation as the first Heisei era Rider with the power of the ancient civilization, Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Natsumi was encased in a silver goo before it formed an armor and dissipated, revealing a white bat/vampire-themed armor. Her white helmet resembled a mixture between Jack O' Lantern and a bat with blue wings. She had a pair of red, sharp-looking visors and a silver mouthpiece. Some of her armor parts were also blue on her torso and gloves. She also had a silver shoulder guard, torso armor, shackles and rear-skirt armor. On her waist was a red belt with the Kivat-la on the middle. Unlike the other Riders, she was wearing high-heel combat boots.

Tsukasa was the first Kamen Rider Decade to exist. Even though his armor was similar to Kyle's, his armor was rather bulkier and grittier compared to his protégé's sleek and slim one. His helmet's visor was round unlike Kyle's trapezium-shaped one. It appears that Tsukasa's armor was modded with various upgrades so that he could still combat future enemies, which resulted in its appearance at the time.

"Is it just me who never gets bored just by seeing them like that?" Ruby wondered as her eyes became starry.

"No you're not, Ruby." Yang replied as she giggled.

"I understand that this is the most entertaining thing that you get to see, these days." Pyrrha smiled.

"Why, I'm not surprised." Ren chuckled.

"The name's Kuuga." He introduced.

"I'm Kiva-la." She followed.

"And I am _gorgeus_." Decade I grinned as he dusted his hands.

"Excuse me?" Weiss snorted.

"Wow, someone's got cocky." Decade II mused.

"What? Is it wrong for me to express my own self confidence?" Decade I retorted.

"You-! You know what? I'm not even gonna ask anymore." Weiss said.

"I honestly think the same of you, Weiss." Decade II responded.

"Thanks for being a good girl then, Ice Queen." Decade I teased.

"Hey!"

" _ **What an eyesore. Attack!"**_ Xiphon ordered as his troops and Grimms complied, with the heroes prepped too, as well.

A large-scale brawl ensued on the forest game field. Each of them were not willing to pull back, at all. Blake, Pyrrha and Nora were dealing with a bunch of Ursas, while Jaune on the other hand, still had some difficulties in keeping his composure when fighting a group of Beowolves despite him holding on his own against them. Just as he finally finished a Beowolf in front of him, another Beowolf lunged him from behind, only to be sliced by Brave's burning sword. He also managed to clean off the remaining Grimms in ease without even breaking a sweat.

Brave inserted his Taddle Quest Gashat into a slot in his sword.

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

As the standby sound played, he pressed the sword's 'B' button.

 **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

The Gashacon sword's flames began to burn wildly, as if it could erupt anytime soon. He swiped his sword once and suddenly, the ground beneath the Grimms became a sea of flames, burning them down in agony as some of the trees burnt down too. Some of the burning trees hit a couple of unlucky Grimms. Jaune was agape at the view of immense power, came from a senior Kamen Rider.

The Rider then looked at Jaune and talked sternly, "I heard that Beacon Academy consisted of skillful Huntsmen and Huntresses. Judging from how you fight, you're still a novice, then."

"I, uhh…"

"Novice or experienced, you're the only one who can prove your own worth in the battlefield. All I know is that Ozpin never chose his warriors recklessly. Mark my words, Huntsman." He said before he went back to the fray.

Jaune was left bewildered by the senior Rider's words and swordsmanship skills. He started to question his worth as a Huntsman. All he could do back then was just giving orders and he even had a hard time holding on his own. Was he really that inexperienced? Was he just a burden, at all? What good was he just by dreaming of becoming a hero he always wanted?

* * *

By remembering Yusuke's explanation on the energy items, some of our heroes tried to made use of it. For example, Yang went to a red energy item similar to what Brave used earlier.

"Wonder what this one does." She said as she bashed the said item.

 **MUSCULAR!**

The brawler felt a surge of red energy being channeled to her Ember Celica, glowing the red Dust cartridges that were attached to them. Without a second thought, she threw a Dust imbued punch to a pack of Ursas, which surprisingly was more powerful than she thought. The punch caved an unlucky Ursa in front of her, along with sending a powerful gush of wind that blew the pack away. Some of them hit the trees too hard that they broke into dusts easily and knocked some trees down.

"Whoaaaa... Awesome!" She awed. Who would've thought that a bombshell like her could drop a massive bomb to a bunch of Grimms?

"As expected from the fiery brawler." Ghost mused as he joined Yang. Several Beowolves and Ursas surrounded them.

"You still got some tricks on your sleeves?" Yang asked.

"Believe me Yang, I don't even need to scratch on my armpits to do that." Ghost mused as Yang giggled in response to it. He then took out another light blue Eyecon. It had a sticker consisted of a '05' number and a picture of an arrow heading towards an apple, depicting a falling apple. On its bottom was a name 'Newton'.

He pressed the Eyecon's button, causing its pupil to display '05'. He opened his Driver and inserted the Eyecon.

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

As his own parka disappeared into dusts, a new Parka Ghost emerged from the Driver. It was a light blue winter hooded parka with orb-like hands connected by blue wires to its sleeves. Its eyes were blue and it also had silver shoulder plates. Like his previous parka, it also had a classic ghost tail on its chin and its back. As the parka stroke numerous surrounding Grimms, he pulled the lever and pushed it back.

 **KAIGAN! NEWTON!**

 **RINGO GA RAKKA! HIKIYOSE MAKKA!**

Following the command, the parka flew over the Rider and gave him a new appearance. The Parka Ghost's hands became a pair of makeshift boxing gloves. His skeletal mask was encased in a new faceplate as depicted in his Eyecon's sticker, with the apple became his mouthpiece and the tail became his horn.

Ghost imbued himself with the power of Isaac Newton's soul, the founder of the world's gravity. It was said that he discovered it when he witnessed a fallen apple from a tree, stating that every object from a higher place always fell to the ground. His discovery became well-known on Earth to the point where the Rider also harnessed gravity-manipulating abilities.

"Ooh! I've been waiting for that!" Yang grinned at Ghost's new form. She was amazed especially at his orb-like boxing gloves. That type of weapon was surely an apetite to her eyes, in complementary of her own Ember Celica.

Ghost Newton Damashii displayed his skills by punching every Grimms nearby. He punched an Ursa rapidly until he sent a powerful punch from his right glove, sending it meters away. He also used his left glove to attract the other Ursa to him and punched it far with his said other glove. At some point, he punched his right repulsion glove to the ground after jumping in enough height. This caused the Grimms around him to be propelled mid-air due to the gravity ground pound. He also pulled an unlucky Beowolf with his left attraction glove before he let it go, sending it crashing to the ground behind him and dissolved, ending its threat.

"Yang, get ready! We're gonna give them some hot peppers." Ghost said as he took off his right glove as it idly stood due to the sentient parka. He pulled the lever and pushed it back to activate his finisher.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **NEWTON OMEGA DRIVE!**

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" she replied as she used her Semblance to envelop herself in yellow flames with her eyes being red.

A blue eye symbol appeared behind Ghost as he prepared his energized right glove, while Yang also prepared her own stance. The two rushed to each other and punched their hands to each other. As they did it, a large flaming eruption occurred, burning any nearby Grimms in the area and dissolved them into a black smoke.

The two panted and congratulated their success.

"That. Was. Awesome! How did you do that?" Yang awed.

"Well, Yang Xiao Long, right? Your Semblance enabled you to produce some flames, and I used my right glove to create a flaming areal pulse. That's how we did the trick." Ghost explained as his helmet identified her name.

"Whoa… maybe we should come up with a tag-team attack name for that. How about Wildfire?" she offered.

"I think I prefer Solar Storm." He answered.

"Deal, that works well!" Yang cheered.

"FYI, it's also a rare natural occurrence in my world, said to be able to disrupt almost worldwide electricity or worse, completely shutting them down."

"For real!? You mean… right from the sun…?"

"At least that's what the scientists told in the textbook." He said.

"Well, that's some knowledge you got there." She mused.

"Always broaden your horizons, Yang. That kind of knowledge might be useful in the future, especially at creating some cool tag-team attacks like this one." Ghost explained, causing the brawler to giggle in amusement.

"So, your power with this form is gravity, right? I saw you pulling some of those Grimms back there."

"This form is a manifestation of Isaac Newton's soul, the founder of the world's gravity."

"I see. Well, to be honest Ghost, it kinda hurts when I punched your glove." She cringed as she tried to wave her hand.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He apologized, causing her to giggle.

"Oh, I think I haven't got your real name, by the way." She wondered.

"My name's Takeru Tenkuji. Nice to meet you." He introduced.

"Likewise." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Kiva-la were struggling with the Ursas while she managed to thwart some Beowolves away. An Ursa was clawing at the reaper, pushing her away even when she blocked it. Ruby suddenly hit a yellow energy item, which had an image of a Rider running on it.

 **SPEEDING-UP!**

"Huh? That's…" Kiva-la wondered.

A yellow energy surged into Ruby's body as she regained her composure. She used her speed Semblance to reinforce her attacks, but she was surprised when her speed became faster than usual. She bounced from one Grimm to another, slaying them as she sped up almost uncontrollably. When she attempted to stop using her feet, she didn't hit the ground and did a double-feet flying kick instead to several Grimms nearby until she hit a Beowolf's head and broke it apart when she landed onto a tree trunk.

"That… was fast… ugh…" she panted from the adrenaline.

As a Beowolf clawed at her, Kiva-la managed to slash it on time. The female Rider continued her flurry of attacks by free-flowing from one Grimm to another, be it Beowolves or Ursas. Her movements were swift and unpredictable. Her sword danced wildly as not even any Grimms could predict her movements. Finally, she beheaded an Ursa with her sword, energized with a blood red energy. This left Ruby awe-struck in amazement.

"So… beautiful…" She muttered.

"Why thank you, Ruby." She thanked as she bowed to her.

* * *

Decade I went toe-to-toe against Xiphon who proved to be the senior Rider's match. After they traded some punches and Kicks, they prepped their swords, with Tsukasa ran his hand through his own sword, and clashed their swords in a tie.

"Why showing up now? We defeated you evildoers before." He asked as the two broke the tie.

" _ **A defeat in necessary in order for one to obtain a greater power. In other words, our previous defeat is necessary for my research that I conduct myself, all for the sake of Dai-Shocker's glory."**_ Xiphon explained.

"Just what do you freaks after, this time?" Decade I growled.

" _ **Freaks? Were you not one, then?"**_ Xiphon replied.

"Maybe. But at least it's better than being a madman that I used to lead before." Decade I answered as they clashed again.

Decade I threw his fist at Xiphon, but the latter blocked it with his bare hands. He retaliated by shooting an energy beam from his hand right to the Rider's gut, causing him to be thrown into a tree trunk. In response, he took out a new Kamen Ride card.

The card had an image of another Kamen Rider helmet. The helmet had a pair of red visors that resembled a sliced peach. It had a golden circuit plate between the visors and it had a train track-like silver mouthpiece. On its bottom was the name 'Den-O' written on it.

"Henshin!"

 **KAMEN RIDE : DEN-O!**

Several armor pieces were circling around the Rider as his torso armor dematerialized, while his remaining armor became mostly black and partially white. His helmet also changed into a white helmet with a black circular visor divided by a silver train track that was connected into his mouthpiece. The armor parts assembled themselves into the Rider's torso. The armor was red with silver platings and it had pointy shoulder pieces. In the armor's mid-section was another silver train track plate which made it resembled a zipper. The armor's back was sturdier and grittier than the front. It was colored in black and yellow. There was also four propulsion-like valves if being looked closely.

On the helmet's back, a train-like headpiece was formed. It slid all the way to his visor as flares came out from the train track mid-section, taking a form of a red peach fruit. The headpiece unfolded itself and adjusted into a new visor. It lit up brightly upon activation.

Decade I had harnessed the power of the warrior of time who travelled throughout timelines, Kamen Rider Den-O.

"Now, let's begin with this." He declared as he took out an Attack Ride card. It depicted the Den-O Rider donning a pose. He then inserted it to his card.

 **ATTACK RIDE :** **ORE SANJOU!**

"Ore, sanjou." Decade I repeated the words as he don the pose gallantly.

" _ **Oh?"**_

Suddenly, a massive red energy surged out from his armor. The Attack Ride card was a unique one compared to his other possessions. It increased his attack power in a similar manner of morale boost. It was one of his newly-installed upgrade mod to rectify the card's flaw, remembering that its first usage ended up abruptly. In addition, it pulled three muscular energy items to him.

 **MUSCULAR!**

 **MUSCULAR!**

 **MUSCULAR!**

"Heh, Momotaros' gonna love this." He smirked as he took out a new sword.

" _ **Now that's more like it!"**_ Xiphon roared in amusement as he prepared his stance.

The sword was Den-O's default weapon, the Den-Gasher. It was said that the weapon consisted of four separated parts which can be configured into four different weapons. One of them being a red-edged sword as its configuration at the time. The sword was also energized by the red energy, further empowering it.

He then charged towards Xiphon and swung his weapon right to the Kaijin.

* * *

" _ **Acchooo!"**_

A certain red devilish figure was seen sneezing inside a luxurious train car. He was about to enjoy his newly-brewed coffee and he almost spilled it. Luckily, he managed to look away from his coffee just as he sneezed.

"Is something wrong, Momo?" a little girl beside him asked.

" _ **Not quite sure. Just thought that I just missed some kind of fun."**_ He answered as he cleaned up his nose.

"Maybe that's because you rejected Ryuta's offer to play that new arcade card game." The girl guessed.

" _ **Bah! I'd rather stay here than to hear his constant brags! It drilled deep right from my ears to my brain!"**_ he complained.

"Oh, so you don't mind if he gets an LR card?" the girl teased.

" _ **Aaargh! Fine, I'm going!"**_ he conceded, heading to the next train car.

" _ **But seriously, though. What did I just miss?"**_ he muttered in wonder.

* * *

Decade II and Kuuga went against the Cobra Kaijin, trading hits with one another. Kuuga landed some punches on his torso and kicked him towards Decade II for the latter to strike a hit, only to be dodged easily by the Kaijin. He slashed the Rider's back and he dodged his Ride Booker counterblast. Decade II used his gun to reinforce his attacks while also blocking Cobra Kaijin's sickles. The Rider was forced to back away due to the monster's acid spray. However, it was all a ploy for Kuuga, who attacked the Kaijin with his flaming fist.

"Any tips for beating this guy? His acid's sure problematic." Decade II asked.

"I found some energy items that might be useful. Let's try them out."

"Right."

The two drew the Kaijin to another field which had the mentioned energy items. They traded some hits with the Cobra Kaijin for a while until Kuuga grabbed a purple energy item depicting a Rider whose hand became elongated when stretching a hand.

 **STRETCH!**

With the energy item, Kuuga can engage the Kaijin within a safe range. He threw punches and kicks with his elongated hands successfully as the Kaijin wasn't expecting it. Decade II, who engaged the monster in close range, noticed an energy item that he could try on the Kaijin.

" _ **Here's acid in your eyes!"**_ the Kaijin sprayed his acid.

Just as the Kaijin spat an acid blast, he quickly grabbed a pink energy item depicting a Rider that reflected an oncoming attack with his armor.

 **REFLECT!**

The acid blast was blocked by the Rider, before it was reflected to the monster right to his face. This caused his acid sprayer to corrode and coughing in pain, thus distracting him from Kuuga's flaming Rider kick.

" _ **No! How could you-!"**_ he yelled.

"Acid this!" Kuuga shouted.

" _ **Oh no, you don't!"**_

The Cobra Kaijin quickly blocked the attack with his sickles. However, those sickles broke due to Kuuga's immense power, enabling him to land the kick right to his chest. The Kaijin started to crumble as Decade II prepared his finisher.

"Time to end this."

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

The kick successfully damaged the Kaijin further as sparks came out from his body.

" _ **I won't… fail my kin!"**_ the Kaijin growled as he took out a dark Dust crystal.

"Wait, isn't that… the one from before?" Decade II shocked.

Cobra Kaijin injected the crystal to his body, making him glow in violent purple before he became a dark mist and went away from the Riders.

"I know about that crystal, too. It's an experimental Dust crystal, imbued with Dai-Shocker's immense dark energy. They said that the energy came from the deceased monsters' hatred of us Kamen Riders. Those things could empower the Kaijins with various powers, making our fight against them harder than ever." Kuuga explained.

"I saw the previous Bat Kaijin that we fought used it, too. And yeah, he became tougher like you said."

"Now that you said it, I've been wondering on why did he brought a King Taijitu in the first place. It's kinda overpowering even for a police force, don't you think? I can't help but to think about it."Kuuga wondered.

"Bringing a two-headed snake does relate him as a Cobra. Unless… oh no." Decade II came to a realization with Kuuga who noticed it, too. Something was definitely wrong, there.

"We have to warn the others, now!" Decade II ordered as the two nodded to each other, rushing themselves to the oncoming danger.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Finally! After a couple of busy weeks of University entrance exams, I present you : Chapter 7 (With cliffhangers)! Not only that, but it seems my imagination ran wildly like an Amazon Rider these past days while writing this chapter, added with more craziness of that Kuroto "Meme Master" Dank. Seriously, his face is all over the internet KR memes, nowadays (LOL :P).**

 **That being said, the Kamen Riders are the lost history of Remnant, and that's for a good reason as stated above. Also, there are Riders Ghost and Brave who made their debut, along with some twists on their Rider forms. Believe me, whenever I see Ex-Aid riders' cartoonish eyes, I can't help but to think that they're emotive, following the users' expressions like the new Spider-Man suit did. I think it makes more sense. There's also Ghost's metallic skull faceplate, in complementary to his 'ghostly' theme. I also saw some of the artists depicted the same, too. All in all, I think those are suitable twists, to begin with.**

 **About the two Decades, Tsukasa and Kyle, I decided to label them as "I" and "II" respectively whenever the two appeared in one chapter. As for Tsukasa's armor, I made it bulkier and grittier as told above due to him being an elder Rider to Kyle and his companions, using the same concept like Ichigou's power-up form. Take a look at Decade's SIC for the reference. I also decided to use English names for the energy items, as well.**

 **There was also this 'Ore Sanjou' Attack Ride card's new effect. While it might be comedic on its first usage, I think that every equipments that the Riders' have should have at least some functionalities which benefitted them in the battlefield, like a temporal ability boost, added with pulling some energy items in Decade I's case as an ace Kamen Rider.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to thank you all for your supports to this fic, especially to magna ryunoid who donated some of his ideas for the Kaijins, with this Cobra Kaijin being one of them, added with some alterations to his design.**

 **Our heroes have finally had their answers on the Kamen Riders' origin, as well as their encounter with Xiphon, the Kaijin commander. How will our heroes cope up against him? What is the threat that Decade II and Kuuga thought about? How will our heroes answer Tsukasa's request to join this secret war?**

 **Please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Yamata no Orochi

Chapter 8 : Yamata no Orochi

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except formy OC(s).**

* * *

Decade I, in his Den-O armor, clashed the new formidable opponent, Xiphon. The Kaijin commander was proven to be capable of fighting on par against the ace Rider as the latter had no time on figuring out who the former really was. However, Xiphon's words of the Kamen Riders disrupting the balance of the universe did sound familiar to him. It kept bugging him in his earlier days as a Kamen Rider, even if his duty at the time was to prevent the Rider worlds' destruction due to their convergence.

He knew really well that the convergence was one of his undoing, and he was glad that he had been shown a path to his redemption, as well as completely fulfilling his destiny as both a hero and a villain Rider. Since then, he believed that the path he had been walking through was always the right one, all along. As a senior Rider at the time, it had been his job to guide the young Riders to never stray from the path of good they're in. Heck, he always found it amusing every time he thought about it, especially about him and Ozpin sharing a common thing as mentors who did a grave mistake as a mere human.

Putting those thoughts aside, he continued his brawl by overpowering the Kaijin commander bit by bit as the latter showed some signs of weakening. His temporal 'Ore Sanjou' attack boost started to wear off, too. He then prepared Den-O's Final Attack Ride card. It emblazoned a symbol of a 'T' like aligned train tracks that was tilted a bit inside a circle.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DEN-O!**

The Den-Gasher's red sword edge flew itself off from its handle. However, it was still connected to the handle by red electricity, keeping the edge from falling. It was as if the sword was elongated, making it much more lethal. The edge also spun itself in high speed that it became a buzz saw.

DI-Den-O swung his energized weapon a couple of times to the Kaijin commander, further damaging the latter. Lastly, he commanded the buzz saw to spin around him as an enlarged buzz saw, causing more sparks to fly from Xiphon's body.

"How's that for a dip?" Decade I boasted.

" _ **Hehehe…"**_ Xiphon chuckled.

"What? I haven't joke on anything yet. Wonder if you're really that ticklish." He wondered.

" **It seems that I must call quits on this fight. I have gained enough data for my research. Until then, farewell for now."** Xiphon bid his farewell as he retreated to his HQ, using a dark portal to teleport himself away from the battlefield.

Decade I could only stood in silence as he went back to his original form, thinking back about Xiphon's words. It was like he witnessed the return of a particular person, which could only be described as a ghost in the past. However, he was still unsure of the Kaijin commander's identity.

"Meh." He decided to shrug it off and regroup with the others.

* * *

The King Taijitu was one of the large-sized Grimms like the Death Stalker and The Nevermore were. It's two heads were surely a formidable adversary to begin with. While the rest of our heroes were handling the Grimms, Brave, Ren, Weiss and Ghost were facing the giant two-headed snake.

Ren blocked an oncoming attack using his Aura as a shield. He managed to break the Grimm's fangs and used it to stab the snake's head on its eyes, making it hissing in pain. Weiss subdued the other head using her Glyph, freezing it before she used her gravity Glyph to forcefully pressed it further to the ground. As the King Taijitu was subdued, Ghost and Brave prepared their finishers.

 **DAI KAIGAN! / KIMEWAZA!**

 **ORE OMEGA DRIVE! / TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Both of the Riders' right boots were energized by unique energy surges. Ghost had an orange spectral energy flowing wildly came from a similar but orange-colored eye symbol on his back, while Brave had a cartoonish and colorful lightning-shaped energies emanated from it.

The two jumped highly before they landed on the weakened Grimm. The two did powerful consecutive Kicks without any signs of breaking a sweat, mercilessly beating the monster to a pulp. The King Taijitu finally dissolved into a black smoke.

"Nice work." Brave complimented.

"You two did great today." Ghost congratulated their victory, especially at Ren and Weiss' accomplishment.

"It's been an honor working with you, too. I look forward to learn from you guys in the future." Ren answered.

"Don't mention it. We all still got a long way to go." Brave responded.

"Whelp, it looks like we're done here." Ghost said.

"Umm… about that 'long way to go' part, does it count as that?" Weiss pointed at the fallen King Taijitu that was respawned in front of them.

"It's the same one that we defeated!" Ren wondered. It was indeed as he said when he noticed the black smoke from the fallen Grimm moved strangely, as if it moved to somewhere else instead of flowing to the air.

"Don't tell me… it was like in the Emerald Forest before!" Weiss realized.

"What do you mean?" Brave wondered.

"Back when we were still facing the initiation exam, we encountered another Kaijin with this ability. He could revive any defeated Grimms." Ren explained.

"And what's more, Kyle said that the Kaijin also used some sort of dark Dust crystal that could increase their power. The last one that we fought turned himself into a giant and even grew some missing limbs." Weiss continued.

"Could it be… that Dai-Shocker managed to create them in their R&D?" Ghost wondered.

"Either way, we should exterminate it quickly." Brave said as he prepared his sword.

" _ **Not so fast, human."**_ A familiar ominous voice was heard from above, which came from a dark smoke with a pair of sinister red eyes. The living smoke then spawned another three King Taijitus, much to the others' shock.

" _ **All I ever did before was just a warm up. Now, it's time to give you the closing that you all deserve!"**_ the smoke growled.

The four King Taijitus glowed in violent purple as they merged with the smoke as the latter surrounded themselves with his smokes. After a few moments, the smokes dissipated to reveal a giant body of eight snake heads. It had a single huge tail with a razor blade on its end. Its snake heads each have golden ornaments and a pair of venomous fangs that looked similar to Cobra Kaijin's golden sickles, added with two pairs of menacing red eyes.

" _ **Fear my own power, weaklings!"**_ he roared in his disembodied voice.

Weiss, Brave, Ren and Ghost could only watch in shock as they almost trembled at the terror as Decade II and Kuuga came, who were soon joined by the others.

"We're too late!" Kuuga said.

"Dammit…" Decade II cursed.

"Huh? What happened?" Ghost wondered.

"It's the Cobra Kaijin that we defeated before. So, this is what he had been planning all the time." Decade II explained.

"He summoned a King Taijitu so that he can make use of it when the Grimm is defeated." Kuuga continued.

"Well, in case you guys didn't know before, he summoned another three King Taijitus." Weiss informed.

"What!?" Decade II shocked.

"Four two-headed snakes… that means eight heads! It's like Yamata no Orochi!" Ghost said.

"Yamata-what?" Nora wondered.

"I remember reading a Japanese folklore before. It's a mythological eight-headed snake that spread terror throughout the land and its denizens." Decade II said.

"Only to be defeated by a warrior named Susano'o, who sliced the monster with his empowered sword. Like Hercules fighting a Hydra." Brave continued.

"Hydra? I think I read about it in comic books, too!" Ruby said.

"Well, looks like you're gonna need to save your culture lessons later and figure out how to beat that thing instead." Yang said.

"Sword, eh? Then, let's see if our 'swords' work on it." Decade II said as he prepared his Kamen Ride Gaim card.

"I'm glad that you take this really well." Decade I complimented as he prepared another Kamen Ride card. It had a picture of a Rider helmet that almost resembled a spade shape from trump card set. It had a pair of red round visors that were partially covered by a transparent faceplate, which also covered its teeth-like mouthpiece.

"Looks like we have one mind in common. Guess, I should bring out the 'Titan' for this." Kuuga mused as he prepared his Henshin stance.

"Still, I won't let you hog all the glory, Kyle Morgan." Hiiro pointed out as he took out a new Gashat. It was yellow-colored and had a picture of a cartoonish Chibi DJ and labeled as 'DoReMiFa Beat'.

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

"We need to subdue its heads if we're gonna aim for them." Ghost said as he took out another Eyecon. This one was colored in gray and its top sticker depicted a pair of similar music notes and some instrumental strings, which also consisted of numbers '06' on the top and the name 'Beethoven' on the bottom. He pressed the Eyecon's button and its Iris displayed '06'.

"Alright, let's do this." Decade II said.

"Henshin!"

"Skill level 3." Brave declared.

"Let's bring in the melody, Beethoven." Ghost said.

 **KAMEN RIDE : GAIM!**

 **KAMEN RIDE : BLADE!**

Following the command, Decade I's torso armor dematerialized as a blue square-like gate appeared in front of him. The gate had a picture of a rhinoceros beetle with a spade symbol on it. It came closer to the Rider and generated electricity upon contact, materializing a new armor set and changed his other remaining armor parts' colors to dark blue and silver.

The new armor set was mostly in silver with some red and gold accents, emblazoning a spade symbol in his chest plate. It was almost as bulky as his original armor, providing him greater armor integrity despite sacrificing some of his speed a bit.

As his visors lit up in activation, he completed his transformation by harnessing the power of the warrior of spade, using his trump card of fate to determine the course of the battlefield and his own destiny, Kamen Rider Blade.

Kuuga was the next to change his form, with his Arcle glowed in purple. His armors started to reform itself into a new one. His new armor was bulky, colored in silver and purple accents. His visors became purple and glowed up in activation. As his Titan form was donned, he picked up a fallen tree branch and it suddenly changed into a broadsword, much to the group's surprise.

"He can do that, too? Awesome!" Yang awed.

"I wish he could make my weapon cooler with that." Nora mused.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **GACCHON!**

The Gashat's game screen appeared and digitized the area temporarily, followed by a yellow robot drone appeared from the screen. The drone resembled the DJ character from the aforementioned game. His hands resembled DJ discs along with their plates. It also had a pink visor covering its eyes, a head mic and was seen wearing a hat.

"Cool! A robot!" Ruby squealled.

"What does music have to do with knights, anyway?" Weiss wondered.

"Maybe it's something we have yet to know, Weiss." Pyrrha responded.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **TADORU MEGURU! TADORU MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**

 **A GACCHA!** **D** **O-** **D** **O** **-D** **O** **R** **E** **M** **I** **F** **A** **! S** **O** **-L** **A** **-** **SI** **-D** **O** **! (Y** **EAH! YEAH!** **) OK! D** **O** **R** **E** **M** **I** **F** **A** **(T** **HIS** **IS THE** **B** **EAT** **THEY** **ASK** **FOR!** **) B** **EA** **T** **~! (** **TO THE BEAT! TO THE BEAT!** **)**

The drone opened its mouth and seemingly 'ate' the Rider, much to everyone's shock.

"WAAHH! It... It ate him!" Ruby shocked.

"Relax, Ruby. It's not like it malfunctioned or anything." Blake assured.

Her words were proven to be true as the armor adjusted its position, becoming Brave's brand-new armor. The drone's left feet launched some wires to connect itself with the right one, forming a bass loudspeaker. The drone's hands also adjusted themselves into Brave's right arm and became his double DJ plate. Finally, his helmet was installed with a headpiece resembling the DJ's yellow cap with a pink visor and a head mic. Thus, he donned his Beat Quest Gamer form.

"See what I mean?" Blake grinned as Ruby giggled in response.

 **KAIGAN! BEETHOVEN!**

 **KYOKUMEI! UNMEI! JA-JA-JA-JAAA~N!**

A new gray parka rose from the Ghost Driver. It had a knee-long coat with a classic ghost tail at its tips. Its 'hands' and collars resembled piano strings and there was a pair of black pointy shoulder guards and black Victorian-era hairdo ornaments on its hood. Ghost had harnessed the power of the famous music composer, Ludwig van Beethoven. He also reconfigured his Gan Gun sword into its Naginata form, resembling Gaim's own. He twirled it in a band conductor manner.

"Let's get this show started, shall we?" he said as the Riders prepared their stances, followed by their fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses.

" _ **Let's see if that so-called legend of Susano'o was true or false."**_ The Kaijin mocked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Blake wondered.

"To be honest Blake, the same goes for me, too." Decade II said.

"Umm… guys, I think I'll keep myself on the ground here." Jaune grimaced.

"Jaune, it's okay. I'll bring a head down for you if you need it." Pyrrha offered her help to Jaune.

"Remember how we beat the Bat Kaijin before? Try to use your head, too. We could probably find its weakness while we tear his heads apart." Decade II assured.

"Like Blake and Kyle said, it looks like we're gonna need more than just our weapons." Ren said.

"Right… okay, I'll take it from here." Jaune said.

The group charged at the Kaijin while Jaune stayed behind to observe the battle. DII-Gaim, DI-Blade and Ruby took on against a head and clashed their weapons against the snake head's fangs. Ruby noticed a green fluid dripping from the Kaijin and melted the soil beneath it.

"Whoa!"

"Careful Ruby, it's acid." DI-Blade said as they went back to the battle.

"We need a safe distance if we're about to strike him!" Ruby said as she used her Crescent Rose's rifle portion and aimed it at the head.

"Yeah, no kiddin'." DII-Gaim responded as he used his weapon's gun mode.

* * *

Kuuga and Blake were also holding on their own against the snake head. Suddenly, the head sprayed the acid on both of them and made the battle much difficult. They had to cut off the head while avoiding the acid at the same time. Kuuga decided to went ahead by withstanding the Kaijin's immense acid spray. Despite its assault he managed to graze the head by his sword's heavy swing, causing the head to hiss in pain.

"Yusuke! Are you okay!?" Blake shocked.

"Don't worry, acid resistant armor." Kuuga said as he turned to her, revealing that he was indeed alright. His Titan form was thick enough to withstand it.

"Don't scare me like that again." Blake said to him firmly. Her glare causing him to stagger a bit.

"Scary…" he muttered.

"I heard that!"

"How…?"

* * *

Pyrrha was battling her way through the head, while Jaune could only watch in her back. He knew that he felt his powerlessness just by watching her fighting off the Kaijin, hoping that one day he could be her equal. However, if he and his team were about to secure their victory, he must cast it aside no matter what. He shook his head as he tried to clear those thoughts away.

Just as he focused his mind back, Pyrrha managed to bring down the head that she went up against, giving Jaune the opportunity to take the finishing.

"Now!" she shouted.

The knight swung his sword to the Kaijin's neck. He managed to graze it, but its thick scales preventing him from cutting off its head. He almost barely pulled his sword out after it stuck to the monster's neck.

"We can't cut off his head if his skin is this thick! We need a sharper… and maybe even a bigger sword to pull this off!" Jaune shouted to the group.

"Oh? Why don't you say so?" DI-Blade said as he took out his Final Form Ride card, which was for his Blade armor. It had a picture of the titular Rider over a giant blade resembling his own weapon, Blay Rouzer.

"It feels like we became a part of a big brain." DII-Gaim said as he took out his own FFR Gaim card, causing the senior Rider to cringe a little.

"Scary. No offense, but that's a nasty analogy for a team, if I say it myself." DI-Blade said.

"Heheh… yeah, none taken."

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : B-B-B-BLADE!**

The two Riders got their hands on their FFR weapons as they reverted back to their original forms. They had finally took out their own giant blades as the most effective power against the thick-skinned giant abomination.

"So, have you actually met this giant brain I mentioned about?" Decade II wondered.

"Ugh… don't remind me. Not even I wish to go inside it again." Decade I said.

"Eww, really?" Decade II remarked as the two charged at the overgrown Kaijin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ghost and Brave took two heads at once with one for each other. Their skills as senior Riders were completely unquestionable. Ghost could generate music notes and threw them at the snake head. He also twirled his Naginata to make the attacks grow stronger. This way, he could engage the Kaijin at the safe distance. He also used the music notes as a barrier whenever the Kaijin sprayed his acid by twirling his Gan Gun Saber at the incoming attack's direction.

However, Brave's attacks were much bolder. He went close up and personal to the head and continuously slashed him with his music-imbued Gashacon Sword. The music elements also included vibrations that could increase the weapon's damage that could stagger the snake head for a while, giving him more opportunity to strike more damages to the Kaijin. He might not be able to shield himself at this point, but his best defense was his evasive maneuvers. If one looked closely, his movements were akin to that of a street dancer, which made it obviously swift and agile enough to effectively evade enemy attacks. Especially, if it was acid sprays.

The two Riders decided to finish the heads off after they seemingly weakened.

"Let's end this, already." Brave said as he took out the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat from his Driver. He inserted it to the Kimewaza slot and pressed its button.

 **GASSHUN!**

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

"With pleasure… and style!" Ghost replied as he pulled his Driver's lever three times. Brave followed suit as he pressed the slot's button again.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **BEETHOVEN! OOMEDAMA! / DOREMIFA CRITICAL STRIKE!**

A giant gray energy Eyecon was generated in front of Ghost, while Brave's Watts Up Sounder was energized with cartoonish energy surges. Ghost punched the energy Eyecon all the way to the snake head in front of him, trapping it as musical notes surrounded the Eyecon. Brave spun his turntable disc and fired sonic waves at the other snake head, subduing it as colorful musical notes surrounded the head. Both Ghost and Brave's musical notes soon gathered and tied the two heads together, making them a big enough target for the Riders.

Ghost scanned his weapon's eye symbol to the Ghost Driver and Brave pulled his yellow Gashat out from the slot and put it to his Gashacon Sword's slot.

 **GASSHUN!**

 **DAI KAIGAN! / GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**

As each of their stand by sounds played, the two activated their finishers by pressing the handle's button and the 'B' button respectively.

 **OMEGA STREAM! / DOREMIFA CRITICAL FINISH!**

The two Riders charged at the Kaijin heads with their weapons fully charged for a final blow. After they sent a heavy slash to the Kaijin, the musical notes surrounding its heads started to spin wildly until they got closer to the heads, exploding upon contact. The two landed elegantly as the heavy explosion fully incinerated the heads, leaving only its swirling necks.

* * *

The two Decades swung their giant swords to the monster. Their armors' hydraulic muscles helped them maintain their composures while wielding their FFR weapons. Their swift, yet restrained moves did well at harming the monster. The two even managed to cut the monster's fangs off. Seeing his mentor's another Rider armor, Decade II wondered if he could ever meet the real Kamen Rider Blade.

People could always tell how absurdly big those weapons were, but the Rider Technology wasn't the one to be trifled with. They might even still had bigger arsenals at their disposal like mech suits and support vehicles, but no one else in Remnant could tell whether those were real or not, however. To the 'eyes' of the past Remnant, Kamen Riders were always one hell of a surprise.

The two then took out their Final Attack Ride cards once they were done inflicting damage to the Kaijin. Decade I's card had a golden spade symbol of bridge cards. They inserted them to their Drivers.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : B-B-B-BLADE!**

Both giant swords were energized by orange liquid and card-like pixels respectively, delivering a powerful one swoop attack to the enemy. The two managed to take down two snake heads simultaneously. However, this scenery had become no surprise to the others anymore, but it was still amusing to watch nonetheless.

The others also managed to hold their ground as well, with Kiva-la, Weiss and Ren damaging the monster's main body, along with Nora and Yang who bashed its tail into a mega XL pepperoni pizza.

"He can't move his heads faster anymore. He's too weak to move." Weiss informed.

"Let's get this over with!" Yang prepared.

"Alright! Now let's deal with the other heads!" Nora said.

However, both Ren and Kiva-la realized that there was something off as another headless neck-like body part went closer to their position. The soon they realized the upcoming danger, they proceeded to avoid it.

"Look out!" Ren ordered.

The group moved away as several snake heads appeared from the body part. Their sizes were rather smaller than the original ones, but its menacing appearance never distinguished, at all.

"What? How…?" Weiss wondered.

"It can grow more heads! He's regenerative!" Kiva-la shouted.

It appears that the female Rider's worries were true. The dissected necks of the monster soon grew more smaller-sized heads. Despite so, they could still spray their acids, which was the most troublesome part of the Kaijin.

As both Decades I and II put their FFR weapons away, the heroes regrouped in front of the Kaijin, preparing their next move.

" _ **Do you really think that such bold approach could end me? and here I thought that your brains were much better than a mere animal."**_ Cobra Kaijin mocked.

"This came from the one who looked like one, or maybe you're one?" Yang snickered.

"You mean he's the one to talk, right?" Decade II mused.

"My thoughts, exactly." Yang nodded.

"How are we gonna do this? He grows more heads if we cut a head off!" Ruby asked.

"Anything you got, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Hmm… even if he grows those heads, they look smaller than what we fought before. If only… wait, I got it!" an idea finally popped up in the knight's head.

"Guys, keep cutting his heads off! They'll get smaller if we keep doing it!" Jaune ordered.

"Can't believe it'll be much easier like that." Blake said as she prepared her Gambol Shroud.

"I'm afraid its acid sprays will make us difficult to proceed." Kiva-la informed.

"Kiva-la's right, it'll be much problematic if he could shoot more acids with those heads. They'll increase the spray's pressure and make it more corrosive." Decade II said.

"Leave that to me."

Kuuga jumped into the fray and focused his power on the sword. He delivered a powerful blow to the remaining giant snake heads, causing them to re-grow smaller heads and sprayed their acids straight to Kuuga, which caught some of the others in surprise. As to the senior Rider, he remained unhindered by the spray as he stood firmly.

"Whoa! Kuuga, be careful man!" Decade II shouted.

"He… he can take all of that spray at once!?" Weiss flabbergasted.

"Don't worry. His current armor won't melt that easy." Brave assured.

"Lucky him…" Jaune frowned.

However, the acid spray was powerful enough to keep the Rider on bay. He could even barely step forward due to it. The Rider finally decided to turn things up a little by enchanting,

"Cho Henshin!"

His armor shone in bright gold as he marched closer to the snake heads. His steps became easier as he progressed and he sent consecutive slashes to the snake heads, in which he did in quick succession. Several heads were cut off and true to what Jaune said, the Kaijin grew new, smaller heads which made them much easier to cut even in one swoop.

As the golden light died out, Kuuga was revealed to have some new additions to his Titan form. Its color was dominated with purple and gold trimmings. His armor's shape also became sturdier than before. His sword adorned a golden sword tip, along with a gold plate on his belt. He was also seemingly able to lift his broadsword as if it was lightweight. Not only that, his powers were also seemingly off the charts. Thus hence it's name, Rising Titan form.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I can finish this fast on my own." Kuuga said regarding to the Kaijin's many snake heads.

"Even if we're about to cut his heads off together, how are we suppose to protect ourselves from the acid at the same time?" Pyrrha wondered.

"If only… I get it! Tsukasa, on me! I think I have a pretty good solution for this." Decade II ordered his mentor to follow his plan.

"Oh, I like where this is going." Decade I mused as he proceeded along.

The two went aside to the forest as they execute their plan while the others fired their weapons at the Kaijin. Decade I discussed about this plan with his protégé.

"So, what do you got inside your helmet?" He asked.

"We need to find an energy item that can reflect his acid blast. Maybe some additional raw power could help if we're going to bust something that big." Decade II answered.

"I see. Don't worry, I got you covered. I'll find the reflector while you take that muscular one."

"Copy that."

* * *

Xiphon de-armored himself as he made his way out of the game field to an empty alley. He used his casual clothing to blend into the public. He was glad that he wasn't even on a most wanted list like Roman did. Despite his exhaustion from the fight, he found it quite amusing in some way.

However, him being unable to face Kyle Morgan was unfortunate as he had been expecting it more than with the senior Rider. He decided to approach him close and personal if they ever meet next time.

"Looks like bringing a Kaijin along would be such a waste. Next time, it'll be just you and me, Kyle Morgan. Mano a' mano." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the combined forces of the Huntsmen, Huntresses and Riders were still struggling against the assault of the evolved Cobra Kaijin. Even if they found it easier to gradually damage him, his acid sprays were proven to be much troublesome than ever. They were hoping that the two Decades were already close.

Weiss also tried to get close using her glyph as a shield. The major problem was that when she took on a set of snake heads, the other set also sprayed the acids while she was shielding herself from the heads she was facing. Even constant uses of Semblances have their limits. If only she could shield the entire group with her glyph. However, it would be very costly.

The same goes for Brave, who started to use his enhanced shield constantly. The acid spray was proven too much even for the two of them to handle.

"Any sight of them yet?" Brave asked the Heiress.

"They said that they'll be here soon… oh, they're here!"

Just as things started to get very difficult, the two Decades had returned with their main goal at their own hands, literally.

"Candygram!" Decade II shouted.

"Alright! So… what do you two have in mind?" Ruby wondered.

"Just watch how the show goes, Ruby." Decade I grinned as the two Riders nodded at each other before bashing their energy items.

 **MUSCULAR!**

 **REFLECT!**

"Guys, we're gonna charge him head on." Decade II said.

"But his acid spray…" Kiva-la doubted.

"Don't worry. There's still more than this." He assured as the female Rider nodded.

"Hope you guys can do it right." Blake said.

The group mustered their strength and courage as they readied their weapons. They charged towards the Kaijin as the latter prepared to spray its acid from almost every direction at them. Just as it was about to happen, Decade II instructed his mentor.

"Tsukasa, now!"

He nodded as they took out a card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

The acid sprays soon engulfed the entire team with no signs of them emerging out. The Kaijin was seemingly victorious as no one was supposed to survive it. Suddenly, the acid goo burst away from its position, melting some of the heads. The group was revealed to be left unharmed. Using the Crossattack card, the two Decades turned out to be powering them up with their own energy item boosts.

"What? How did...?" Yang wondered.

"That's the plan, guys! Now, let's hit 'im with all we got!" Decade II revealed as he took out another card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

He then shot a large amount of the heads, incinerating them as the Kaijin grew much smaller heads, which was even less problematic compared to the ones before.

"Kyle, you're a genius! We can defeat him this way!" Ruby cheered.

"So instead of shielding ourselves, you reflected the acid back to the enemy. I must say, this is very brilliant of you." Weiss mused, replied by Decade II's jovial snicker.

"That's what we call generosity, it seems." Brave mused.

" _ **This... this is perposterous!"**_ the Kaijin growled.

"What's preposterous is that you just fall to the same trick twice!" Kuuga shouted as he sent a powerful slash to the evolved Kaijin.

The others then slashed the heads without any signs of worry. Even Jaune also managed to get his own part. The Kaijin couldn't shoot his acid due to the reflect boost and he could only roar in pain as his heads were constantly being cut down by the heroes.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM! / B-B-B-BLADE!**

Before the two Decades swung their weapons, they gave the opportunity for team RWBY to have the first blood at the Kaijin. Yang was the first to give the shot. Her hair shone brightly and her eyes became red. She bashed the Kaijin and continued by Weiss who used her red flame glyph and thrusted her empowered Myrtenaster at the enemy. Ruby and Blake sliced the smaller heads to bits and fired their weapon's gun mode at them. After the all-girl team was done, the Riders already empowered their weapons.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM! / B-B-B-BLADE!**

They swung their weapons directly at the weakened Kaijin, further damaging the remaining necks.

On the other side of the battlefield, team JNPR battled their way through in assistance of Kiva-la. Jaune swung his sword at the snake heads and sliced them off effectively despite his abrupt, yet improved movements. Pyrrha's assistance also made their advance went better, along with Ren's Stormflower blasts. Their raid was further succeeded by Nora's hammer bash and Kiva-la's heavy slash, which was empowered by a corrosive bloody red energy. The raid was further continued until the Cobra Kaijin's regeneration started to slow down, giving the heroes more oppotunity to finish him right away.

"Alright, this is it!" Ghost pulled the Ghost Driver's lever and activated his finisher.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **BEETHOVEN! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost pressed the piano strings in his left collar, causing various music notes to form above him. He performed some orchestratic gestures as he gathered the notes to both of his arms, along with audible musical orchestra sounds following it. After he powered them enough, he charged at the Kaijin's body and unleashed a flurry of enhanced punches at it.

 **KO-CHIN!**

He was soon followed by Brave who used his ice sword, along with Weiss who took notice on Brave's ice element and jumped to the Kaijin's neck right next to him.

"You're an ice user, right?" Weiss asked.

"Then you know what's coming to this monstrosity." Brave said as he inserted his personal Gashat to his sword.

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

"The heiress and her knight. Amusing." She mused as she stabbed her weapon to the monster and summoned her glyph below her, followed by Brave who activated his finisher.

 **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

He stabbed his sword into one of the Kaijin's remaining neck. Ice sprouted away as he did and froze the majority of Kaijin's body. This enabled the heroes to shorten the monster's necks, rendering it almost unable to regenerate. After the successful attack she noticed her teammates and JNPR having the same fatigue as she had. It wouldn't be much of a help if it happened

"I can't keep this up, anymore. Our Semblance won't work if we're this exhausted." Weiss informed.

"Then it's best we leave the rest to the others, but we need to be ready just in case they couldn't make it." Brave stated in Weiss' agreement.

* * *

Kuuga was the next to deliver a heavy blow to the Kaijin. His helmet's sensors detected a strong energy reading, which must be the Kaijin's core. He proceeded to the Kaijin's body and readied his Calamity sword. Just as he jumped to it, the Kaijin spoke,

" _ **Do you really think I'll let you get away with this? Even if you managed to cut off my snake heads, I still have my own ace up on my sleeves."**_

"We'll never know unless we try!" Kuuga said as he stabbed his sword to the monster's core, which was proven unsuccessful due to its concrete shell. It only cracked the shell for a bit and it'll take a long time for him to eventually break through. He decided to rapidly stab it.

" _ **I wouldn't do that if I were you, and I would**_ **never** _ **yield to you, Rider."**_

Several snake heads grew from the main body, surrounding the Rider who stood right on top of the protected core. Their grip was surprisingly strong enough to keep him strangled and took away his sword. The snake heads also rapidly stroke his body, which was still problematic even when he

"Uhh... a little help here?"

Just as the situation was seemingly helpless, Decade II's Decadriver shone and his Ride Booker flung out a new card. It was another form of his Gaim armor. The helmet had a red visor and it also had some strawberry-like ornaments. On its sides were pointy headpieces.

"Let's try this one, then." He said as he inserted it to his Driver.

 **FORM RIDE : GAIM ICHIGO!**

As his torso armor dematerialized, a body-sized mechanical strawberry appeared from above. The armor part descended upon Decade II and it unfolded itself into a new set of armor, letting out some steam as it did.

The armor was thinner than his previous Gaim forms. His appearance resembled an armored ninja. His upper torso was partially covered in a black cloth and his Musou Saber was carried on his back. Like strawberries, his armor was mostly in red. Its right shoulder guard had a green leaf ornament and it carried several Kunai knives with strawberry ornaments on each of its middle. His skirt armor also shorter compared to his other Gaim forms and its side skirts also carried his Kunais.

Gaim Ichigo Arms was focused more on speed and agility, making his armor lightweighted and thinner than his other forms. It was also evidenced by him jumping high enough to reach the main core. He swiftly cut the snake heads and freed the senior Rider.

"Whew... thanks bud." Kuuga thanked, replied by the younger Rider's nod.

"We can't keep this up if those heads keep growing. Let's move down first." DII-Gaim said as the two went down to the ground below them, regrouping with the others.

After they landed, the young Rider wondered, "What're you doing with that body part, anyway? Is that his weakness?"

"I've detected a strong energy reading there. It must be his core that he tried to protect. We can't break through his shielding from here. It won't be enough." Kuuga explained.

"Then we need a strong force, given a measurable and just targeting." Decade I stated.

How are we going to do it, anyway? DII-Gaim thought. His mentor was right. Even if they had enough force, they needed a fixed target so that they wouldn't miserably miss the core, which was much difficult to do in the ground. So, he took a guess. If they could't do it in the ground, then they would take...

The sky.

"How about from above?" he said as he looked up to the clear skies above them.

"Hey... that could work! The gravity could help us guide to our target!" Kuuga agreed.

"Then it's settled. Let's take the skies to our favor." Decade I said as he took out a new FFR card.

It had a picture of a Rider who resembled a golden dragon, although he was rather goldish yellow than absolute gold. He had a black with pair of red visors, a golden horn and a silver mouthpiece. His torso consisted of black base armor and golden torso platings. His shoulder guards were black with pointy silver pieces. Below the Rider was some sort of a red and golden long hover board that almost resembled a bike. It had boosters on its back. The text described it as 'Agito Tornader'. He then inserted the said card to his Decadriver

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : A-A-A-AGITO!**

A phantom Rider projection of the card appeared in front of the senior Rider. It dislocated its limbs to form the hover board. The head was tucked into his torso, his hands formed the boosters and its legs form the Tornader's head.

DII-Gaim also took out his Dandeliner in response. He pressed the Lockvehicle's button and threw it to the air, unfolding itself to become the hover bike of Helheim. He rode it as the other two Riders hopped on to the FFR vehicle.

"This has to work. Let's finish this." DII-Gaim said to his seniors to their agreements.

They rode their vehicles up to the sky until they reached enough height to execute their finishers.

"After you, sirs." The young Rider allowed his seniors.

"With pleasure." Kuuga grinned as he jumped down from the Tornader.

The height was proven effective to give Kuuga enough force to build up his finisher. He focused his powers on his Calamity sword, making its golden tip shine. As soon as he reached the Kaijin's core, a loud crack was heard and the shell started to show cracks from the impact. The Kaijin was surely not expecting it to happen.

" _ **What!?"**_

"My turn." Decade I said as he rode down to the weakened Kaijin, with his protégé following suit. As Kuuga jumped away, He took out a Final Attack Ride card that corresponded with his FFR. It had a golden symbol of Agito's faceplate.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : A-A-A-AGITO!**

The Tornader emitted a golden light on its front, forming Agito's symbol. he rammed the cracked shell and successfully broke it apart, exposing its purple-colored core.

"Now! Finish it!" Decade I ordered as he jumped off from the dematerializing FFR.

Using this opportunity, DII-Gaim hopped off from his Dandeliner as it folded itself to the Rider's hand and dissolved. He then took his Final Attack Ride card.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

The Rider unsheathed his sword and thrust it to the front, making his Kunais flew to its position and formed a giant energy Kunai. Noticing this, the Kaijin quickly built up his last defense by ordering the snake heads to charge towards the Rider. However, this didn't left him flabbergasted. He grinned as he still had one thing in mind.

"Make it Rain!"

He quickly swung his sword, which caused the energy Kunai to broke itself into dozens of smaller Kunais. As he said, the Kunais rained and sliced the snake heads, leaving the core open to DII-Gaim's final attack. The Rider built up his powers to his right boot and delivered a powerful Rider Kick at the core, cracking it much to the monster's pain. After he landed to the ground below, he asked the monster,

"Any last words?"

" _ **Urgh… our goal… still remains the same. I assure you… Xiphon is not the one… to be trifled with."**_

"Blah blah blah. Yeah, we'll beat him like how we do to you." DII-Gaim boasted.

" _ **You… have only seeing the tip… of an iceberg. What comes next… more so. Hail Dai-Shocker!"**_ the monster roared as he exploded spectacularly, dissolving into a black mist.

With the crisis finished, the Riders powered themselves down and both teams RWBY and JNPR lowered their weapons. This was followed by the game field dissipating itself into pixel bits, returning our heroes to the previous city street.

 **GASHUN!**

 **OYASUMI!**

"Alright! That's another win for us!" Nora squealed.

"Looks like it worked alright. The game field can take the battle away from the citizens." Kyle said.

"It was made for that, Kyle Morgan. That's always our top priority." Hiiro confirmed.

"Oh yeah! It seems we almost forgot about our proper introduction. My name's Takeru Tenkuji. I'm a freelance agent of the All Kamen Rider League."

"Hiiro Kagami. I work as a surgeon on the nearby hospital."

"How about we all go to Tsukasa's house now? We can talk more there." Yang said to the group's agreement.

"Alright, let's get going then." Tsukasa instructed.

Just as they were about to proceed, Kyle suddenly felt that he was being watched. Without his knowledge, a black, orange-lined hooded Parka Ghost was seen observing him from the buildings afar. It was indeed similar to Ghost's Ore Parka. Its sharp orange eyes observed the young Rider thoughtfully. When Kyle looked back at the Parka's location, it disappeared without a trace, leaving him puzzled.

"Something wrong, Kyle?" Ren asked.

"Oh! Umm... nothing. I must be imagining things from this fatigue. Let's go." He shrugged.

"Right."

* * *

Our heroes rejoiced their victory in Tsukasa's house. Truth to be told, it was even more luxurious and pleasant if more people came to hangout, which turned out to be an ideal one besides the academy's roof bench. After some introductory conversations from the two newly-met Riders, they discussed the recent events there.

"Okay, so you said that there _truly_ had been illegal Dust shipments, lately?" Kyle wondered.

"That Kaijin was the one who orchestrated the previous shipment. I managed to take it down on my own, but he got away in the end. I assumed that if they were transporting Dusts here in there, it's probably for something big. But the problem is, we haven't know for sure, though. They've been much harder to track, lately." Takeru said.

"Knowing the Dai-Shocker's grandeur obsession, this shouldn't be a surprise for all of us here. That's why us Riders committed ourselves to defend this very world from their wretched plans." Hiiro continued.

"Kinda reminds us of the older days, eh?" Yusuke mused to the two's agreement.

"It's too bad that the council decided to kick in. I wish we could meet our old allies again, this time." Natsumi frowned.

"Oh, right! Tsukasa said that the previous Huntsmen and Huntresses helped you guys out against the Dai-Shocker! Can we hear more about it from you guys?" Ruby chirped.

"Maybe some advices from you guys will help." Blake said.

"I see. Well, at first we were a bit reluctant on accepting their assistance, knowing that Dai-Shocker could be beyond their power. This is supposed to be our internal affairs, after all." Natsumi stated.

"But they kept saying about 'this is their world and so, this is their fight too' stuffs whatsoever. They even proved themselves to be sufficient as we haven't got used to their customs at the time. Turns out they, and you guys here, also fight Grimms in daily basis. So, no wonder if we eventually accept their help and provide them assistance in turn." Takeru said.

"It seems that Dai-Shocker had been learning about this world too. They seemed to be much more organized and well-planned this time. Heck, those Kaijins are the result of their wicked experiments, too." Yusuke said.

"Now that being said, I believe some of you still have something in mind that you want to say. Too bad we haven't heard it because we were pretty much occupied, back then." Tsukasa said.

"Oh yeah, I remember about it too. What's going on?" Kyle wondered.

There was a bit of a silence among the group. Both teams RWBY and JNPR were a bit unsure of what and how to sound their reasons up. They looked at each other, deciding what was the best way they could tell to them. That was until Pyrrha decided to speak,

"Tsukasa, we understand the reason of why you choose us as the Huntsmen and Huntresses to participate in this... 'secret war' of yours. We know that you put your faith in us as warriors who strived for the same goal. But... there's something that I... no, _we_ should tell you first."

"Don't you guys think that this is really too sudden for us? I mean, look at you guys. Armed with some kind of... beyond-military grade weapon and fought for years even before you guys are here in Remnant, and look at us. We're still Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. I'm afraid if this kind of thing that you guys do are absolutely beyond our levels." Yang questioned.

"I'm scared." Weiss frowned.

"Weiss..." Ruby muttered.

"Yang's right about this whole war deal, guys. This could be too much for us to handle. We're not professionals or veterans like you guys are, at least for now. What if it's too much for us to handle? What if we screwed this up, for crying out loud?" she gritted.

"Maybe fighting Grimms is our best thing to do, but Dai-Shocker? We're not just facing some mindless, rampant monster here. We're fighting an entire terrorism organization, which technically is a _potential_ global-scale threat if they have that kind of power." Jaune said.

"I'm sure that all of us here is certain for that thought. I must say that I agree with it." Ren said as Nora couldn't fathom those words into light, either.

"But guys, Kyle said that this is what we trained for, right? Us Huntsmen, Huntresses... and even Riders are tasked with this kind of duty. We fight against those guys to protect the innocent. Wasn't their dedication is the reason why we've reached this point in our lives?" Ruby encouraged.

"And if we ever want to be that kind of warrior in this harsh reality, then it must be done earnestly. Our commitment is the key factor of becoming stronger and to keep ourselves in check. That way, we might be able to figure out the best way to end Dai-Shocker... and maybe even Grimms for good." Blake continued.

"Hey, Kyle. What do you think about this?" Tsukasa asked.

Kyle, who had been silent in the entire argument, felt the need to say something. The first time he figured this kind of thing out, he felt the same way as his dear friend, Weiss told. He was just an ordinary person with an ordinary life, yet he was chosen by his own Decadriver to do something extraordinary. Just what kind of person who took it calmly if it wasn't a veteran? Even if he didn't look like one, he had been thinking it through the whole time.

However, it was his mentor, Tsukasa's words that brought him to light. The older Rider had put his faith in this very ordinary young man who also judged him from his actions, back then. He was entrusted with this kind of power and it wasn't for no reason, at all. He even instinctively said that he agreed to take this responsibility. Was it just because he didn't want to make himself look bad in front of the others? Or was it because he just wanted to play superhero? Maybe. However, the answer he chose to cling on was much more just than that.

And it was high time he spoke it out to the others.

"To be honest, guys... I'm scared too."

"Eh?" Blake wondered.

"I'm not a fighter like you guys are, to begin with. I don't even have any combat experiences before I came here. I'm just a guy who beats up bullies whenever I find one because personally, I think they are the monsters that should _perish_ from this very world." He firmed with no signs of lie or bluff, which almost made his teammates staggered a bit.

"But look at me, now. I was handed with this 'beyond-military grade' weapon just when I had graduated my education and I get to face monsters, literally. I'm an early recruit, you know? And Honestly, I totally freaked out, hehehe... and I still am now." He laughed as he waved his Driver.

"Freaked out? How come defeating those Kaijins as a Kamen Rider _is_ freaking out?" Yang wondered.

"Despite all of the ordeal that we've been through? Just how were you so calm, back then? What are you trying to imply here, Kyle?" Weiss wondered too.

She was right, the only person that they had ever knew is the fierce and level-headed Kyle Morgan, Who was also known as the second Kamen Rider Decade. His teammates also seem puzzled by his words, seeing as how he managed to go through all of the dangers that no ordinary people could survive. It was up to Kyle himself to give the answer.

"My point is, I understand that you guys are scared, too. That's why I'm telling you guys about it now. But still, think about this again. Why do you think we were dragged into this war in the first place? Why Tsukasa and the Riders chose us of all people in here?"

"Is it just because we're good at it? Or is it just a coincidence?" Weiss wondered.

"Look, I choose to believe that everything happens for a reason. _Those_ guys, _the_ Kamen Riders… they believed in us. They put their faiths and hopes in our hands. You said it yourself Yang, they've been fighting for years and maybe generations old. They're not just gonna pick some random people for this job." He said as he gestured the five senior Riders.

"Weren't you also one, Kyle?" Yang wondered.

"Then why me, of all people that my Driver could've chosen?" he responded.

"Because you're charming?" She guessed playfully.

"Yang, is it really the time for that?" Weiss said.

"Yeah, _that_ and the other reason." He cleared his throat before he continued.

"Well, at least he takes it really well." Yang mused.

"Shut up, Yang." Weiss shushed.

"We are entrusted to carry this burden and responsibility. That means we have qualified their standards as agents of peace. If they had made up their decisions to believe in us, then who are we to judge ourselves? We're in this together. If there's anyone who can stop Dai-Shocker's plans, then it's gotta be _us_ here. _We_ are Remnant's last hope." He stated.

Hearing those words, his teammates were flabbergasted. It was Kyle himself never admitted that he always had a golden mouth despite him having one. he said himself that he was just an ordinary young man who didn't even claimed himself as a hero in the first place. But one thing for sure, they knew that the only thing that he ever wanted to do was a noble one, and he didn't even backed down from it. The elder Riders also thought the same thing, too.

Ruby was the first one to respond, "Kyle… I just wanna say… I'll help you out, no matter what! This is why you're assigned to our teams, right? You can't do this alone!"

"She's right." Weiss said, "I can't have you running an errand all by yourself, here. That being said, I'll go with you."

"Count me in! I can't just sit back here and watch if that's the real deal!" Jaune said.

"Our team leader's will is ours, too. I can't argue that." Pyrrha said.

"I believe it's already crystal clear. We're in." Blake said.

"This is gotta be fun." Yang mused.

"I'll break their legs too, Kyle! I say they deserve it!" Nora said.

"Well, looks like our thoughts are alike. We'll help you with what can do from here." Ren smiled.

"Guys…" Kyle muttered.

"Remnant's last hope? Now, where have I heard that before?" Tsukasa grinned.

"You all never cease to amaze us." Yusuke said.

"I believe it answers your question, Takeru." Hiiro said.

"Yup, it's a fix. You got some potential here, Kyle." Takeru mused.

"That being said, you have our full support." Tsukasa said.

"If you ever have your doubts, you can always come here, too. We'll help you with whatever we got." Natsumi said.

"You still have lots of things to learn, Kyle. If you and your teammates ever wanted to beat Dai-Shocker, then you're gonna need more than what you have, now." Hiiro warned.

"That's reasonable, and inarguable." Yusuke said.

"Thanks guys… thanks, I really need that." Kyle smiled.

Kyle was surely warmed by their response. This kind of friendship wasn't what he had back in his younger days. All of his previous friends were busy with their own goals and dreams, so his 'dreamy' friendship bond didn't last long. But in Remnant, he could feel that his bond with his newfound friends was strengthened with their aligned goal and commitment to defend humanity from evil. He knew that his was really 'dreamy' and romanticized, but it can't be helped since it was the real condition that he had to face with the others.

Besides, Ruby was right. He can't do this by himself. He'd need to broaden his circle of trust with his fellow Huntsmen, Huntresses, and Riders. Essentially, Kyle Morgan was a human, and humans were social beings. He ought to have other people in his life if he ever wanted to keep moving on.

He stood up and he said with a tender smile on his face, "I'll become stronger for you guys' sake. I'm counting on you guys, too."

"That's our Kyle!" Yang cheered as she hugged Kyle tightly.

"Okay… that's nice…" Kyle said as he barely spoke from her tight grip.

Everyone rejoiced and laughed as they enjoyed this moment with each other. They also started to talk about many things like their history, hobbies, favorites, you name it. Hiiro simply ate his favorite cheesecake and he noticed Ruby drooling over his desert, which he offered the young Huntress with some slice of his cake. He even chuckled, admitting that it was amusing enough to watch her overjoyed by the cake's delicious taste. He also didn't seem to mind being teased by Takeru, Yang and Nora.

Weiss, Pyrrha and Natsumi enjoyed their tea together. They talked almost like a group of nobles. Weiss didn't feel like she wanted to talk more about her family at the moment, although she mentioned her sister being the most supportive of her decisions. Natsumi was a bit taken back when she learned that Pyrrha was the champion of Huntsmen Olympics, so it was obvious that she was very skilled and famous among her peers even though she admitted herself that she just wanted to be treated as normal person, which both Natsumi and Weiss complied. But it wasn't without Natsumi reminding her that she would always be a special person in their hearts.

Meanwhile, The other boys talked about their life experiences with Tsukasa and Yusuke, either as warriors or an ordinary person. Ren said that he and Nora had lived together since their childhood, and how he managed to get used to her antiques. Jaune said that he was the youngest of his family, which mostly dominated by his sisters. Of course, the others couldn't fathom his life experience and how he was treated if he had sisters that much, though they hopefully it was as normal as anyone else had. He also mentioned that his family was a lineage of Huntsmen and Huntresses, which became his motivation on becoming one.

As Kamen Riders, both Yusuke and Tsukasa's stories were much more bizarre than they thought it would be. Tsukasa was a former Dai-Shocker leader who was betrayed by his own comrade, having an amnesia due to the world-travelling shock and was tasked to prevent the worlds from colliding. Yusuke found his powers from an ancient civilization of Linto that fought ancient monster tribes of Gurongi that was rampaging in their modern era. He even said that his powers were based on the very vicious Gurongi he fought in his last battle, N-Daguva-Zeba.

Kyle was digging some infos of the other legendary Riders through his scroll. Even though he desired to meet each of them in person, it was a story for another time. That also reminded him,

"Hey guys, is it okay if we stop by here to train with you guys, someday? Maybe we can discuss about doing it if we have lots of free time."

"As long as it doesn't meddle with your studies, then it's fine. You three still gotta learn a lot of things while saving the day from Dai-Shocker and Grimms." Yusuke said.

"How about if we decide the schedule, then?" Tsukasa offered.

"Maybe for another time. We're still exhausted from the last fight." Ren answered.

"Ren's right. We still have our classes tomorrow, anyway." Jaune said.

"By the way Jaune, how about you consider training with Hiiro? His fight style fits you as a knight, though." Tsukasa asked.

"I'll think about it later." He replied.

"After all, he's gonna be busy handling his patients, right? You ought to make some appointments with him if you still wanna do it." Kyle said.

"Right…" he muttered.

Kyle noticed that Jaune was a bit down when he said it. It might be right to ask him about what was wrong, but he decided to think that he was just tired for now. He made a note on himself to do it later should he ever noticed this kind of behavior again.

The only thing that matters at the time was that he wasn't alone in facing his ordeal as a Kamen Rider. He got his friends backing him up and he made an vow to them and himself to become stronger than ever.

* * *

Unbeknownst to our heroes, the same Ore Parka Ghost watched him from afar. Takeru noticed this himself when he looked through the window, but he decided to look away from it. Smiling, he muttered,

"It seems my turn has almost come, huh?"

The Parka also flew away from the house. Beneath his hollow body and glary eyes were a phantom skeleton which displayed its mysterious intent, at least for now.

* * *

Xiphon was still walking through the busy streets of Vale until he found a park bench, the same park where Takeru and Hiiro were. He sat on the bench to rest his legs and his Scroll rang. He picked up the call and put it on speaker only.

"How was your day, Xiphon?" the voice asked.

"Just found a bunch of opponents worth my time. Though, I don't mind sacrificing my own Kaijin to do so." He answered.

"I see… But I must implore you. Even if this is for the sake of your 'research', please try not to waste your own disposal, too much. We will need more of them once we execute our plans."

"Do not fret, It won't be much of a problem." He assured.

"Now speaking of which, how was the transport?" the voice asked.

"The White Fang is proven to be very resourceful and professional. I must say, they are very committed to their own cause of liberating the Faunuskind over humans. To think that they're actually willing to cooperate with us." Xiphon mused.

"It was all thanks to our professional negotiator. That person is very cunning to begin with, and with that advantage in our hand, we will triumph over the world and those who despise us." The voice chuckled darkly.

"Yes, at long last our goal will be fulfilled, and I shall find my peace, that way."

"One more thing, I cannot wait to see the results of your research, Xiphon. I have a feeling that it will be very beneficial to Dai-Shocker's grand plan." The voice mused.

"Yes, father. It will be." He grinned jovially.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Chapter 8 is out, folks! Along with our Riders' spectacular form debuts!**

 **Not that I wanna be cocky or anything, but I feel like I've been writing a fight porn here even though it's not as much as any Kamen Rider movies. You see, when I'm writing those scenes, I was also thinking about various possibilities that could happen in the fight, like re-growing limbs and such. I'm also considering on writing some character-driven chapters which is important for character developments, as we know. Also, I'll try to provide more insight on Xiphon as the OC antagonist, here.**

 **While our heroes rejoiced their victory and vowed to protect each other, more upcoming events are bound to happen anytime. What is the other Ore Parka's intentions? What caused Jaune to be a downer? Who is Xiphon's father that he talked to through his Scroll? Stay tune for more chapters!**

 **Please leave your comments below and I remind you again, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 : A Ghastly Entrance

Chapter 9 : A Ghastly Entrance

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

So many things went on in these past few days. He had witnessed most of his _Senpais_ fought valiantly. First of all, his mentor was the very first Rider to connect the Kamen Rider worlds together so they could meet up every time the situation demands it. His skills as the first Decade were a very good start for him to set as a solid example. Kuuga's vow to protect everyone's smiles resulted in his powers to gradually grow and evolve, making him the first to have such versatility on his forms. Natsumi's experience as a once ordinary woman motivated her to be on Tsukasa's side during his earlier 'Journey Through the Decade', which made her awaken her own Rider powers.

Then, two more Riders appeared to help him and his teammates. Their combat skills were exceptional and superb, too. He was shocked when he learned that Takeru had experienced death for at least three… or four times, which Kyle thought was unreal and bizarre. The older Rider also concluded that it was just how the Riders' journey was. That way he could learn to value lives more. He also learned a few things about the historical figures of his world, especially the ones that were his Eyecons. Now that he thought about it, it'd surely be the best educational method possible.

Even as the most recognized doctor in the overseas, Hiiro sure had his own quirks. Regarding his background as a surgeon, he often treated his battle as a medical operation, even treating his own Gashacon sword as his scalpel. A unique one indeed, but he could be your best teacher if you want to learn a thing or two about swordmanship. What could he say? He was a knight after all, both literally and figuratively.

He had already slept soundly in his room. His exhaustion was the only excuse he had to put himself in reservation. He had closed his eyes, waiting for what awaited him in the dream realm.

* * *

" _ **Fear..."**_

 _Kyle heard a disembodied voice as several visions appeared. First he saw himself in the past, a meek prey and a bully target. He heard his bullies' words of humiliation to him. They said that he was just a trash that no one ever wanted. His parents couldn't even be there when he needed the most. He couldn't resent them for their jobs, but the bullies' words were very disturbing at most._

" _ **Know your fear..."**_

 _The vision moved forward into him being constantly laughed and hit by his bullies in the toilet. They dragged him to there by force. Heck, they even threw him into a mud puddle that caused the girls around him to be disgusted of his dirty appearance before they walked away and started gossiping about him loudly. He knew those gossips were false, but people around him chose to believe it blindly. No one trusted him at the time._

" _ **Face your fear..."**_

 _He suddenly saw the news of his best friend's death in a plane accident. He had a bright future ahead of him, yet his life was forfeit when he was about to fulfill it. This was the point he grew more violent and vicious towards bullies, street thugs and robbers whenever he found one. However, this only gave people around him more dreaded looks, heck even calling him a monster._

" _ **Your time has almost come, Kyle Morgan..."**_

 _He then found himself in ruins, with him trampling over his bullies' limp bodies. He couldn't tell why he felt rather satisfied of it nor why he felt remorse. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turn around to find a flying parka-wearing skeleton._

" _ **For you are the chosen one..."**_

* * *

Kyle jolted awake from his bed. He was sweating a lot like he almost drowned to it. That dream felt rather ominous somehow. He also remembered those words so well. What did it mean by facing his fear? Did those visions correlate with it?

He remembered those painful memories all too well. He knew how much change he had through the past years. Loss, anger, rage… a part of him wanted to let it all go so that he can move forward, yet the other one said otherwise. He wanted revenge, a payback towards those who wronged him. He wished that he could humiliate them for the rest of their lives or see them humiliate themselves. However, he still had his friends that he could rely on to have a happy relationship with. He thought again that it was useless to bring those memories back. He had lived a new life in Remnant.

It was still 6 o'clock morning. He could still use his time to clean himself up and eat up his own breakfast at his usual spot. Morning breezes were the best way to clear his mind from every burden he had, which was much healthier to breathe than smoke. Once he dressed himself up, he knocked the doors of his teammates' rooms. The first being the all-girl team RWBY.

"You guys awake?" he called.

"We're still putting our uniforms up! Give us a minute!" Ruby answered.

"I'll be waiting here if you want me." he said.

"Uhh… you can go first, anyway! Maybe Jaune's team had done already!" Yang said.

"Okay." With that being said, Kyle went to JNPR's room and knocked the door.

Just as he was about to knock the door, Nora suddenly jolted out from the door and shouted "MORNING!" loudly. So loud that it made Kyle jumped back and hit a wall with his head. He felt really dizzy after that.

"Oh, sorry! I… I didn't mean to…" she apologized.

"Yeah, I'm good with that, Nora. Just, uhh… kinda surprised when you do that." He replied.

"I'll give you Ren's pancake to make yourself better! This is the left over from our breakfast, anyway." She offered. Those pancakes were still fresh and good to eat. She planned to keep it for after class snacks, but it seems giving some wouldn't do much harm to her as a pancake lover, especially when it comes to an apology.

"Okay, okay… I'll take it, thanks very much." Kyle accepted the pancakes.

"You know, I didn't take you as the one who easily gets surprised like that." Pyrrha wondered.

"I guess so? How about we go to class, now? Ruby's team said that we can go first."

"Sure, why not?" Jaune said.

"It's still half past eight, though. We still have plenty of time to walk there." Ren informed.

"You know, I still wonder how you managed to wake up earlier than us." Jaune wondered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kyle wondered.

"We were still asleep at 6 o'clock. I was a bit awake back then and I already hear footsteps. Was that you?" Jaune asked.

"Why, yes. Is there any problem?"

"You know that's not how we usually wake up, right? It's always 7 o'clock."

"Well, I got used to wake up earlier very much. Its silence and morning breeze are refreshing, I assure you. And the most of all, it's healthy if you breathe it outside."

"Alright, we're heading out now." Pyrrha said.

* * *

After team RWBY caught up with the others, the class started with Professor... _Doctor_ Oobleck's lecture of Remnant history. He was the reason why Kyle managed to attain some infos of the world he lived in at the time. His fast-talking and hyperactivity were his most notable traits to the students. While some others found it almost as boring as Port's class, Kyle didn't seem to have some problems with it. He was always seen listening to his lectures or spacing out for a short time, thinking back on his past experiences or what will await him in the future. This time, it was the latter.

He had been thinking about his cryptic dream. The visions, the voice, and the ghost back then were something that he couldn't fathom with his mind. He wished that he could get back at those bullies and show them how he reclaimed his dignity back.

While he dwelled deeper into his own memory lane, he recalled his earlier meeting with his seniors.

* * *

 _Kyle was told by Tsukasa and Yusuke to come over to their place. He was told that they were going to install an enhancement on his Driver. After he came and handed over his Driver, he spoke to his mentor regarding on their previous battle._

" _Hey Tsukasa, did you feel something when we finished that battle?"_

" _What feeling?"_

" _I'm not sure, maybe like we're being followed by someone?"_

" _Don't know, don't care." Tsukasa flatly replied._

" _Oh well… oh! Speak of the devil…"_

 _Yusuke finally brought out the newly upgraded Decadriver and handed it back to its rightful owner._

" _Here you go. With this Rider data, you can awaken the power of the previous first-gen Heisei Riders and use them once you did. Including mine, that is." Yusuke explained._

" _Awesome. Looks like I'll have to go on another long road again." Kyle muttered._

 _Yusuke started, "You see Kyle, this data was intended to be installed earlier along with the second-gen Heisei datas. We intended it to be an initial use, but…"_

" _But?"_

" _When the Rider Totems were formed and scattered away, this data was partially broken and it took time for the R &D department to fix it. Now, all that's left is for you to awaken it." Tsukasa finished._

" _I see. Anyways, I'd like to ask you one more thing." Kyle said._

" _What is it?" Tsukasa wondered._

" _How're my parents doing? I'm afraid if they started asking about me from there."_

 _Of course, his mom and his dad. He hadn't seen them more often in his earlier years due to their job as diplomats. Once, he doubted their love for him whenever he was being bullied, but fortunately, it was made clear by his closest friend, Nathan that his parents always loved him, and that he made them the happiest family in the world. This was also confirmed by both of them of course, and since then, he vowed to treasure every moments with them along with their principles as much as he can._

 _He was okay with them not being with him more often, but he couldn't let his feelings for them away once they started asking about his current place. This was about time he asked his mentor about it._

" _Don't worry, they're fine. As long as you're not in your world, they won't ask a single question about your whereabouts."_

" _Whoa, how are they not gonna do that?" Kyle puzzled._

" _Their memories of you are erased as long as you're still in Remnant. To put it simple, you don't exist there, at least for the time being. But don't worry, we'll guarantee their safety from ever being targeted by the Dai-Shocker."_

 _Kyle didn't exist in his world. He was a bit unsure of whether to be glad or worried about it. However, he remembered his duty as the entrusted peacekeeper of Remnant, which was something that he could never back down from. Strengthening his resolve, he straightened up his face and said,_

" _Alright, as long as they're not involved in this, I'll be fine. Knowing them still okay is already enough for me. I won't let any of you guys down." He stated as his seniors smiled in relief._

* * *

"Oww!"

He heard Jaune wincing from the pain he had. It came from a brunette that threw him an eraser to his head. This brunette was infamously known for his bad reputation in class, such as bullying Jaune constantly these days. Kyle deduced that this guy was the cause for Jaune's mood drop lately.

Cardin Winchester of team CRDL. He was infamously known as Beacon's bully, and his teammates were all the same. Kyle became the first one to stand up against him and his cronies. He always had an urge to punch him right to his face or his gut whenever he did his thing. That was the reason why he always butt his head against him whenever he found out. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by his teammates and everyone else around him. However, he knew that as a student he must keep himself civilized, especially since he was in a class session and causing a commotion there would be very unbeneficial. At least that was what he learned throughout his life.

He clenched his fist for his temporal helplessness. He wanted to lash it all out at Cardin, and he would need a really, really good reason to do it. Maybe a word would do a thing, he thought.

Just as he was about to sound his mind out, Oobleck called his name, "Mr. Morgan!"

"Whoa! Oh, uh... yes sir?" his shock became a laughstock for some students around him. He had finally lost his chance to get back at Cardin.

"Can you please sum up how Remnant reached its age of peace?"

Kyle cleared his throat and spoke, "Okay, so Remnant was in a long-period conflict called 'The Great War' that raged between the four kingdoms; Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas. It also involved both races of Humans and Faunuses. It was said that the war's negative emotions attracted a large number of Grimms. The war came to an end when the king of Vale slew the Grimms and the kingdoms agreed to sign a peace treaty in an island called Vytal, and that's how the Huntsmen academy was born."

"Excellent brief explanation, Mr. Morgan! As stated before, keeping the peace that had been established by the treaty is an important task to us Huntsmen and Huntresses in order to keep the Grimms off from the innocents. Use your knowledge to help you maintain your experience as Huntsmen and Huntresses in training!"

Several murmurs were heard, either complimenting on his knowledge or anything else out of the subject. It seems like they never know that behind that clumsy behavior was a clever person who had been gathering infos all along. Ruby was the first to praise him.

"That was great! You managed to know them even when you're not really paying attention! Just how did you remember that all of the sudden?"

"Well, Blake was kind enough to let me accompany her to the library. Heck, she even helped me on some subjects too. Thanks Blake!" he said.

"Don't mention it." The Huntress chuckled.

"Speaking of which, how about we gather to your spot? You promised to us, remember?" Weiss said.

"Sure thing. Let's do it after class."

* * *

With that being said, the group gathered to the rooftop bench. It was surely the best place for him to relax or gather as there were only a few students that mostly only passed through. They ate their snacks and started to talk about their recent activities.

"Say, Jaune?" Pyrrha started.

"Yeah?"

"Had Cardin been bullying you again?"

"Bully? Pfft... no, I'm sure it was just a prank!" he answered.

"You do notice that he had been doing it for a couple of times, right? I wonder what does he want from a guy like you." Yang wondered.

"Maybe he just wanted to play along. I'm fine with it." he shrugged.

"Jaune, please. If you don't like being treated like that, just say it right away. I mean, you have a lot of chance to resist him and tell him what's really on your mind." Kyle suggested.

"Oh, how about you break his legs, Kyle?" Nora jovially suggested.

"I don't think the teachers would like that if I did it back there. Even if I wanted to." Kyle said.

"Okay, how about we eat our foods now?" he changed the subject.

"Well, we are eating right now, Jaune." Weiss said.

"Hey Kyle, what's going on with you, by the way?" Ren wondered.

"Hmm?"

"You seem to be easily surprised. First, when Nora burst out from our room, and then when Oobleck called you. I don't think a person could get surprised that easy."

"Oh, that? Umm... how do I say this? Okay. You see, I had a strange dream, last night. I saw many visions from my past, and then someone told me to face my fears. I saw a strange flying skeleton too, in the end. I couldn't remember more of it, though." He explained.

"Lovely." Blake sarcastically remarked.

"Only if I know what it means to me, Blake." He responded as he shook his head in exasperation for not knowing the truth... yet.

"By the way, we planned to hang out in a restaurant in the streets. Are you guys coming too?" Ruby asked team JNPR.

"We had some assignments from class to do. A group project, though. Too bad we can't come with you guys now." Nora said.

"Maybe next time will do, Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"Count me in, then." Kyle offered.

"Okay! It's settled then!" Ruby said.

After Kyle and team RWBY went away, team JNPR went back to their dorm. However, Jaune was still frowned upon his own words. He was troubled by Cardin's actions to him, but he denied his friends' help to retaliate against the bully. All he ever wanted was to become a hero on his own, being able to do most things without relying on the others. This was what kept him restless almost the entire day.

* * *

The Dust transport on Xiphon and Roman's hideout was still going on smoothly. With that being said, Roman could bask himself in the amount of Liens he had been stealing from the citizen's purses and his heist's loots, while Xiphon continued his extensive research on the Kaijin's defeats and the Riders' strengths. He was truly interested by how the new Decade, Kyle Morgan managed to defeat both Bat and Cobra Kaijins who powered up in the verge of their loss. He managed to get himself a handful of allies who helped him on his quest. However, little the heroes knew about Xiphon's own agenda on further gaining his own power to defeat them.

He typed many things on his self-generated computer from his armor that were too complex even for Remnant's advanced technicians to understand. Dai-Shocker's development on both science and technology had far exceeded humanity, being able to do numerous inhumane experiments ranging from brainwashing to genetic experiments. They have created abominations that could almost destroy half of a world should they ever let it loose. There was also a visible file on the lower screen named 'Project X' which contained something Oum-knows-what.

"Still busy handling those datas?" Roman asked.

"What do you think?" Xiphon said.

"I dunno. Playing that 'First Blood' online shooting game?"

"Just scored some kill streaks to fill my empty schedule."

"I see. Hey, don't you think our covert operations had been pretty fluctuative lately? I think those bummers are getting really tougher." Roman said on the transport's progress.

"Then we're still lucky that we have some that operated in either remote or untouched areas of Remnant." He assured.

"Too bad I gotta lay low for the time being. Boss' orders if I recall." Roman frowned.

"Oh, that girl? I gotta say that she's really impressive in negotiating with the White Fang. I wonder what kind of ace that she had up in her sleeves." Xiphon mused.

"Maybe you don't wanna know for the time being." Roman said as he took another cigar.

"I'm flattered." He chuckled.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared before the two. It revealed a new Kaijin that took an appearance of a ghastly pirate. His white skull was covered by a black pirate hat with white spikes and a black right eye patch while his left eye emanated a menacing red glow. His black body was covered with white exoskeleton underneath a black tattered trench coat. On his bottom were holstered swords and flintlock guns, along with black tattered pants and black boots.

" _ **The Dust transport in remote areas are still secure, commander. No unwanted sightings along the way."**_ The Kaijin reported.

"See what I mean?" Xiphon said to Roman.

"Well, looks like things are going pretty smooth, here." Roman shrugged.

" _ **As for your orders, Mr. Torchwick…"**_ the Pirate Kaijin said as he presented the crook with a metallic case. He opened it to reveal millions of Liens, much to Roman's delight.

"Ah… that's very kind of you." Roman complimented.

"You ordered him to bring you some Liens from a bank vault?" Xiphon snickered.

"Hey, I have to make some livings too here, especially when it comes to delighting my very own 'ice cream'." Roman said.

"I never knew you're really into that kind of food."

"You know exactly what I mean, do you?"

"I know, Roman. I know." Xiphon said.

" _ **About that too Mr. Torchwick, she says 'hello from the other side'."**_ The Kaijin informed as Xiphon's Scroll rang. Its ringtone was the musicalized said word.

 **HELLO FROM THE OTHER SI~DE…**

He quickly turned it off as the other two gazed at him in wonder, mostly on how both the Kaijin's report and his alert ringtone came out almost at the same time. It seemed that he should consider changing his ringtone much later. He then cleared his throat and ordered the Kaijin,

"Alright, it's time to do our job. You know what to do."

" _ **Yes, commander."**_

Xiphon folded his computer and armored up as the Pirate Kaijin opened the dark portal. The two went inside and disappeared from sight. Roman could only sigh as he watched them leave.

"I guess I'll manage my own things here."

* * *

Kyle and team RWBY had arrived in the 'Oogle Noodle' Restaurant. It was one of the most popular and delicious culinaries in Remnant, despite it having a rather small compartment in Vale's building districts. Surprisingly, the restaurant's manager was the shopkeeper of the Dust shop that Kyle and Ruby helped much earlier. He expressed his gratitude by giving them food discounts, which Ruby reluctantly accepted as she initially said that it wasn't necessary.

The five had ordered their foods which were the main noodles, except for Blake who ordered a large chunk of Tunas. The Rider then talked about his earlier arrival in Remnant and what happened back then.

"So, the moment you touched your Driver, you had visions of the previous Riders as you got teleported here, right?" Yang wondered.

"Yeah. Fascinating, I know, but some of them are still blurry. That's why I'm still digging it through my Scroll." Kyle answered.

"Is there anything else of that you still remember?" Weiss asked.

"Umm, let's see… there were also earlier Kamen Riders that fought in the past. They looked more rigid than the ones that we know. Probably because they're cyborgs to begin with."

"Cyborgs? You mean like, they're robots?" Ruby beamed.

"More like enhanced humans, actually. They're from the earlier Showa period as we knew before."

"I wonder when we'll meet those veterans, someday. Looks like they're busy, too." Weiss said.

"Tsukasa also said that their power levels are even beyond them, right? That's why they don't even need many forms like the Heisei Riders do." Ruby stated.

"And they looked like insects." Blake remarked.

"Speaking of which, you still haven't figured out that dream yet? I mean about that facing your fears thing?" Yang wondered.

"You said that there was also a ghost there. Maybe you're afraid of ghosts?" Ruby gasped as she mentioned the latter.

"And you also said something about your past. Is there something else about it?" Blake asked as she finished her dip.

"I dunno, guys. It's been a long time." Kyle said.

"Kyle, it's okay if you want to talk about it now. We're not going to scold or mock you or anything." Weiss assured.

"I know, Weiss. I'm not trying to hide anything, it's just… I can't remember it clearly." He answered.

"Okay, then we're not gonna dig it further now. Weiss' right, anyway. Just tell us if you feel like it. We're your teammates, you know." Yang said.

"Aye-aye." Kyle nodded as he closed his eyes. He also sighed, yet his face plastered a tender smile.

The young Rider tried to recall some of his old memories, both of joy and pain. He tried to remember what his greatest fear was in the past. There were a lot of things that he could mention at the time.

Bullies? Yes, he used to be their victim. Beat up and made fun of almost all the time that boiled him enough hatred to stand up against them. This was the most satisfying moment of his life as this was the biggest obstacle that he managed to overcome. To be honest, he couldn't stop basking over this victory.

Ghosts? Not much, but horror movies count. He didn't mind staring at a horror movie costume prop, at all. However, once he went into watching movies, his mind was always drawn into the scene like most people were, and that was why he didn't prefer watching it. He couldn't stand the surprise element it had. Yet, he wasn't sure if it was worth mentioning at the time.

Just as he was diving deep into his memories, the team heard a loud scream in the restaurant. The citizens outside went into chaos as they witnessed another Kaijin appearance. It was the Pirate Kaijin that was newly assigned by Xiphon, who also stood beside him with his armor on. He welcomed the heroes into the fray.

" _ **Greetings, heroes of Remnant."**_

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Kyle retorted.

" _ **Funny. I never thought you were this dull, Kyle Morgan."**_ Xiphon replied.

"You know, I've been wondering on why wreaking havoc is the only thing you Dai-Shocker have in mind." Weiss retorted as she prepared her rapier.

"They're bad guys, Weiss, psychos who want nothing but attention. Am I right?" Ruby said as she twirled her scythe swiftly.

Yang and Blake also armed themselves up as Kyle put his Driver on. Suddenly, Xiphon dashed towards Kyle who looked at him in surprise. The Kaijin commander bashed the unlucky Rider out from the restaurant through the building's glass, shattering it apart.

" _ **You and I are gonna talk a lot, this instant."**_

"Kyle!" Blake called out.

"What… the heck, man…!?" Kyle groaned from his pain.

"Get away from him!" Yang growled before she was stopped by the Pirate Kaijin's pistol blast. The blast shove the blonde brawler away as she fell to the ground.

" _ **If you want to have a word with the commander, then it's over my dead body."**_ The Kaijin threatened.

Yang's regained stance was the signal for team RWBY to start their assault at the Dai-Shocker executives, along with several summoned Combatants and Beowolves. Ruby swung her scythe swiftly to the Beowolves while using her Semblance to speed herself up and Yang faced the Combatants on her little sister's back. Weiss swung her rapier and casted some ice glyphs to freeze the horde as Blake tricked her enemies into attacking her shadow before she tore the horde apart.

As the others were holding themselves against the decreasing horde, Yang punched them away using her Ember Celica's recoils and dashed to the Kaijin, directly facing him. The brawler tapped into her fiery Semblance and fired her weapon when she was mid-air. Not giving in to the blasts, the Kaijin also fired his pistols that Yang must avoid. However, she somehow didn't flinch when she was being shot at while charging at the Kaijin. Her punch this time became more powerful and caused the Pirate Kaijin to stumble back.

" _ **You got some guts... for a girl."**_ He chuckled.

"What comes next, more so!" Yang said as she charged again.

Kyle was locked in hand-to-hand combat against Xiphon. It turned out that his adversary's combat prowess was more powerful to that of an experienced warrior. Kyle was having a hard time blocking Xiphon's flurious attacks as evidenced by some successful kicks to his waist. Whenever Kyle tried to punch Xiphon's head, he always dodged it in quick succession. Even the Rider's hits meant nothing to the Kaijin commander. He managed to punch Kyle in his gut and kicked him away when he kneeled to the ground due to the pain he received.

The Kaijin commander then grabbed Kyle's collar and glared at the Rider mischievously.

" _ **You faced me without even putting on your armor. A bold move indeed , but it appears that we must settle this on the other side."**_ He mused as he snapped his finger.

"Wha-!"

A dark portal enveloped the two conflicting warriors and disappeared from plain sight. The remaining heroes were shocked to see the Rider being teleported to somewhere else, unable to tell his condition. Ruby called out Kyle to no avail as their battle raged on against the Pirate Kaijin and his minions.

"What did you do to him!?" Yang growled as her punch was blocked by the Kaijin's swords.

" _ **My commander sees no value to bring you all to him. Thus, I shall eliminate you all!"**_ the Kaijin remarked as he broke his tie from Yang.

"So he started to play bodyguard, this time. We can't find Kyle if this keeps up." Weiss remarked as team RWBY regrouped.

"I'll go look for those two. They shouldn't be too far from here." Blake offered herself as she sheathed her Gambol Shroud.

"Be careful, Blake." Ruby agreed. Blake nodded to the others and went away from the battlefield.

" _ **I won't let you-!"**_ The Kaijin attempted to block the Kunoichi's escape, only to be blasted away by Ruby.

"Hey! Keep your eyes off her!" Ruby shouted.

"Alright! Now, we're even." Yang grinned as they continued their clash against the horde.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle and Xiphon were teleported into an empty construction site. Xiphon kicked Kyle into a pile of girders. The Rider wondered why this Xiphon guy was obsessed in facing him personally. Could he had some grudge against him? There were sure a handful of people who were jealous of his success when he regained his confidence in life back then. Even so, there was only one way to find out.

"Geez... what do you even... want from me?" he grunted.

" _ **I am fascinated by the Kamen Riders' powers, especially yours. Even if it was your first time in doing so, you never ceased to amaze me by defeating my Kaijins."**_ Xiphon explained.

"Huh?" Kyle was still left clueless. Even a guy whom he barely knew could tell that he had become a warrior not too long ago. Moreover, his enemys fascination sure added more puzzle pieces to his life.

" _ **Your powers as the new Decade are worth my research. That is why I said that you have a vast potential only if you cooperate on my research, that is."**_

"You know that's not gonna happen, do you?" Kyle threatened as he took out his Gaim Kamen Ride card.

" _ **It happens only if I force you, then."**_ Xiphon sighed and readied his stance.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **GAIM!**

The two clashed their fists against each other. The sheer force from the impact caused them to temporarily jump back before D-Gaim shielded himself from Xiphon's kick. The Rider's punch was proven futile when Xiphon caught his arm and threw him away. Just as D-Gaim hit the ground, he found a girder beside him and used it to bash Xiphon who was lunging at him. He threw the girder to Xiphon, but the latter caught it and cut it with his sword.

 **FORM RIDE : GAIM PINE!**

Xiphon was suddenly hit by an oncoming Pine Hammer from D-Gaim. The Rider went close to Xiphon and continously flailed him until Xiphon cut the chains with his sword, causing the flail to disintegrate into yellow energy. D-Gaim then took out his sword and met their weapons to each other. Unfortunately, Xiphon broke the tie and kicked him in the gut. The Rider grunted as he regained his composure.

* * *

Yang switched her turn to Ruby as she backed away from the Pirate Kaijin. The red reaper swung her scythe to him and clashed against his swords. She managed to land a fire Dust shot, despite him not flinching from it. The Pirate Kaijin then swung his sword at her, only to be blocked by Weiss' glyph. Weiss rushed and stroke the Kaijin with her Myrtenaser, which successfully land numerous hits at him.

The heiress swung her rapier to her side, spinning its roulette of numerous, different Dust round types. She then casted some glyphs that took shape of classic clockwork. Its needles spun fast from one number to another as she prepared her stance. The moment she dashed forward, her speed increased thanks to her 'Haste' glyph to the point that she could rapidly hit the Kaijin and pushed him back. This was a sign that our heroes have the upper hand.

"How's that!?" Ruby shouted as she gasped from her fatigue.

" _ **Urk... looks like I'll be taking off from here. Grunts! Keep them busy!"**_ the Kaijin growled as he summoned a pair of odd-looking Ursas before leaving them to the exhausted Huntresses into a dark portal.

"Are Ursas... ever looked like that?"

Ruby could only wonder the Grimms' appearance. Each of them sported a Dai-Shocker logo on their belly. They also had some machineries embedded on their bodies. It was like that they were a mixture of ferocious creatures and malicious technologies, not to mention some red crystal spikes protruding from their backs and their arms. Even their claws were made of it. To make matters worse, their sizes were also bigger than an average Ursa could be.

"No. This has to be Dai-Shocker's doings." Weiss stated as she noticed the eagle symbol, kneeling herself to the ground.

"C'mon! We have to... stand!" Yang grunted as her legs started to tremble. She could even barely stand from the fight.

"Here they come!" Ruby said as she aimed her weapon at the Grimms, with the two did the same.

Just as one of them raised its protruded claw, an audible slashing sound was heard. The Uber Ursa's paw was cut off and dissolved into dusts before the Huntresses realized it. The unlucky enhanced Grimm roared in pain as it was being kicked away by an unknown figure, while the other one was being bashed from above by another figure and was thrown away from the Huntresses. The two armored warriors then regrouped in front of the Huntresses as the three could only look in bewilderment.

The first one sported a black full-body armor. His helmet had a light blue faceplate which had a pair of sharp-looking black visors and 'fangs' below it, along with a pair of classic ghost tail-like horns. If being inspected closely, there was a monstrous metallic inner faceplate that could be described as that of a demon's. His torso had a similar yellow eye logo like Ghost's, except for having two horns instead. It was also covered in a black parka with blue trimmings. His armor mostly had blue heartbeat line motifs, along with blue knee pads and shackles. He was also seen wearing the same Driver that Ghost had and was holding a dagger that looked like a splitted phone.

The other warrior was wearing a white helmet with a large, single-horned silver monoeye google with a green lens. The face plate's margins were black-colored. Below the google was a mechanical teeth that was covered by its black margins. His armor's colors consisted of white, black and some green. His chestplate sported a differently patterned black eye logo and his torso was covered in a black parka with green trimmings and a pair of green-fluided tubes connected with green longer tubes to the sleeves. He had silver shackles and kneepads with a green circle on each of its center. He also sported a silver buckle and on his left arm was a silver gauntlet with green and black trimmings. It had a button hanging in front of its green lens. It also appeared to have a slot filled with an Eyecon. A sticker with a similar symbol as his google and a 'Necrom' text was plastered in the trinket.

The newcomers stood firmly in front of the girls, defending them from the Uber Ursas. They also took notice of the three's exhaustions.

The blue one turned to the girls and said, "You three must be exhausted. Get some rest for a while."

The green one assured,"Leave these ones to us. We got your backs."

"You guys...?" Yang panted.

"Kamen Rider Specter." The blue one introduced.

"I'm Kamen Rider Necrom." The green one followed as the two went into their stances.

The three girls put their faith in the two Riders as the Uber Ursas rose again. The one whose paw was cut off grew it back. The Riders fought valiantly, taking on one Grimm for each of themeselves. Specter swung his dagger swiftly against the Uber Ursa's claw and drew its attention away from his below. He then tripped the enhanced Grimm to the ground. He got atop to its belly and stabbed it rapidly. He quickly dodged away from the Grimm who almost got its paw on him and finally got up.

This Grimm's sensation of harm seemed to be lessened, possibly due to the mechanical enhancements it had. Its healing factor must also not be triffled with. Specter then gripped his dagger tightly and dashed towards the Grimm, sending some powerful punches to its slowly healing belly. He managed to re-open some of its wounds before clashing against its claws again. In the middle of the ensuing fight, the Grimm's crystals suddenly lit up as Specter realized that something was going to happen there.

On the other side of the battle, Necrom chopped his assailant's claws off with his own bare hands as the Grimm desperately tried to swat the Rider away. Each of its attacks mostly went through the Rider whose body quickly liquefy in response. Necrom then sent an upward kick and swiftly went behind it, rapidly punctured its back with his energized Rider chop attack.

The Uber Ursa almost fell to it's knees as the red crysals on its body and its red eyes lit up violently. It then quckly lunged at the Rider who barely dodged it and went toe-to-toe against him. He wasn't expecting himself to be bashed away by it as he was too late to realize that his liquefication didn't work somehow. The same went to Specter, who was thrown away right into Necrom's direction. The enhanced Grimms surprisingly chuckled darkly at the Riders' failure. The heavy growl that they produced made it more menacing.

"Did they just... laughed?" Ruby wondered.

"That's it. They're pissing me off-agh!" Yang growled. She tried to stand up and fell in exhaustion. Much to her dismay.

"Yang! Keep yourself together! You're in no shape of taking up a fight now!" Weiss stopped her.

"But-!"

"Sis, please. Weiss' right. Live today, fight tomorrow. Those guys said it themselves; they backed us up already." Ruby said.

"I... okay." She sighed in defeat as she clenched her fists in her helplessness.

The sheer forces of the Uber Ursas turned out to be unpredictable. The Riders looked at each other and tried to figure out the best solution possible.

"Okay... now this is annoying." Necrom grunted from his pain.

"Come on, Necrom. We're not done with this yet." Specter urged themselves to get back up.

"Then it's time we turn up the notch." Necrom said as he took out another Eyecon.

"My thoughts, exactly." Specter replied as he took out his other Eyecon, too.

Specter's new Eyecon was bright cyan. On its top was a sticker of the Eyecon's faceplate, which was depicted with a pair of black sickles that were aligned to form a visor. On the sticker's top was a number '11' and its bottom was written 'Tutankhamen'. He pressed the Eyecon's button and the number '11' was displayed on its iris.

Necrom's Eyecon was dark green. Its sticker's picture almost similar to Necrom's Google, but its margins were square and resembled an opened book. On the sticker's top was a number '14' and on its bottom was written 'Grim'. He also pressed the button and the said number was displayed on its iris.

The two Riders set each of their Eyecon's to their devices. First, Specter opened his Ghost Driver to take out his personal Specter Eyecon and inserted the Eyecon to it.

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

Then, it's Necrom's turn to do his thing. He took out his black mechanical and different-looking Necrom Eyecon and inserted the new one. He then twisted his MegaUloader to its standing position. He pressed a green button on its lower side and its standby jingle played. Their personal parkas also disappeared as well, revealing their inner Transient armor.

The two Parka Ghosts of their respective Eyecons rose from their devices. Tutankhamen's ghost was a cyan sleeveless hooded parka with some golden trimmings. Its hood had an egyptian crown that covered its two-tailed, cyan-eyed ectoplasm head gracefully. Its golden collars resembled crossed hands position as seen in an ancient egyptian corpse. On its bottom was a classic ghost tail like most Parka Ghosts were.

Grim's Parka Ghost consisted of dark green and dominant white. Below its dark green eyes was a bulky ghost tail that resembled a monoeye had a pair of white collars that resembled a written page sheet. On its shoulders were white G-pen tips stuck with black ink-like shoulder plates and dark green cables.

Finally, they proceeded to the final phase as Specter pulled the lever and pushed it back and Necrom pressed the top button, causing a green liquid to drip into the green lens above it.

 **KAIGAN! TUTANKHAMEN! / TENGAN! GRIM!**

 **PYRAMI~D WA SANKAKU! OKE NO SHIKAKU~! / FIGHTING PEN!**

The two Riders' respective Eyecons both attached themselves to the Riders and gave them new faceplates, granting them new strength to face the Uber Ursas. Specter possessed the power of one of the most famous ancient egyptian ruler, King Tut. He also took out another weapon which was a blue hand-like rifle/baton combo. His Cobra Phone dagger changed into its cobra sentry mode before it attached into the Gan Gun Hand's end, changing back into its dagger mode. Specter then pushed the recoiler forward and its 'hand' gripped the Cobra Phone and changed his weapon into its sickle mode.

As for Necrom, his Damashii was unique as it was based on more than one historical figure, which were the most well-known writer duo, Brothers Grim. Now that the Damashii had encountered the creatures of Grim, Necrom and his Damashii got to show their powers by using its razor-sharp G-Pens.

"I'll show you all atrocities my own chosen path!" Specter declared to the Grimms as he swing his sickles.

"Now, listen to our hearts' cries!" Necrom declared as his G-Pens floated in the air.

"I'm so digging into this!" Ruby squealed.

"Grim? Well, looks like things are gonna get really 'Grimm' here!" Yang joked.

"Yang, please." Weiss deadpanned.

The two chuckled at Yang's pun and nodded to each other as they began their assault. they then charged towards the lunging Grimms. Specter grazed the Uber Ursa's body, and its wounds were deeper. He stabbed his sickle into the Grimm's left chest and sent some consecutive energy punches to it. He then pulled the recoiler and detached the Cobra Phone as it changed into sentry mode and constricted the Grimm's neck. Specter then pulled his Driver's lever.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **TUTANKHAMEN! OMEGA DRIVE!**

The azure Rider jumped back as he felt a slithering energy surge flowed from his arms to the Gang Gun Hand. He used his weapon's rifle mode to shoot a couple of blue energy cobras that bit some parts of the enhanced Grimm's body and exploded upon contact. The explosion also damaged the Grimm's cybernetic parts. The Cobra Phone sentry then returned to its sickle mode.

Necrom clashed his daggers against the Uber Ursa's claws. He also managed to got behind its back and stabbed it all the way down. He jumped back and ordered his G-Pens to stab the creature's shoulders and pulled himself to it. He sent a powerful kick that broke the Uber Ursa's crystal spikes as the Grimm fell down forward.

"And here I thought that you creatures are as menacing as the townsfolk here told me." Necrom taunted as his G-Pens floated near to his hands as he was about to prepare another trick.

The Rider waited for the Uber Ursa to get back on its feet. As it already had, it charged at the Rider and prepared its crystal claws. However, it was left open to Necrom's ink spray right to its eyes and all the way to its body. The ink came from his G-Pens' tips. He also sprayed some of it to the ground nearby and scratched it with his daggers, causing it to lit up in flames and burned the roaring Grimm. The ink turned out to be an oil that also burned the Grimm's Cybernetic parts.

The two Riders then decided to end the monstrosities once and for all. Specter activated his finisher by scanning the Gan Gun Hand's eye symbol to the Ghost Driver.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**

"Let's give it a proper burial ceremony." He said as his Cobra Phone hissed in agreement as the same also felt from his Damashii. He finally pressed the trigger of his weapon.

 **OMEGA FANG!**

Specter's sickle was covered by a blazing blue energy. He sent an energy slash that took form as a giant cobra that constricted the Uber Ursa and trapped it by becoming a pyramid with Specter's symbol. The Rider then dashed towards the pyramid and sliced it heavily with his still energized sickle. The pyramid was split into two before it exploded and the Rider landed gracefully to the ground.

Meanwhile, Necrom twisted his device and pressed the lower and upper buttons respectively to activate his finisher.

 **DAI TENGAN!**

 **GRIM! OMEGAULOAD!**

"Let's finish this chapter, shall we?" Necrom said as he felt an agreement from his Damashii.

His G-Pens were energized by a green energy surge. He threw his right G-Pen towards the Grimm's head first.

"Now, get over here!"

Necrom shouted as he pulled the head off from its body and threw the left pen to the creature's chest. After it was stuck, the Rider swung the body to the ground behind him before he jumped and flailed the dissected and energized head into the body. It finally exploded upon contact.

The girls looked at the Riders in bewilderment again as they were unsure whether to describe it as graceful, professional or brutal. Specter and Necrom then went towards the girls as they took out their hoods, causing their helmet to partially unfold themselves and revealed their own faces. Specter had a black, tidy short hair and Necrom's black short hair had bangs on the right and was partially blonde.

"Are you three alright?" Specter asked them.

"Nothing's dangerous happened to us. Just wounds here and there." Weiss answered.

"We're more than just alright, we're amazed!" Ruby squealed.

"There's no 'we' in that. It's just you, Ruby." Weiss denied as her leader giggled in embarassment.

"You guys are awesome, anyways. Thanks for your help!" Yang thanked the Riders.

"Anytime, ma'am. It's part of our job, here." Necrom replied.

"BTW, you guys ,must be friends with Takeru from the league, right?" Yang asked.

"Yes. As you three have already seen, we shared our Rider system with him. I'm Makoto Fukami." He introduced.

"And my name is Alan. We're part of the surveillance division." The other one introduced.

"We've been tracking the Dai-Shocker's movements over these past days. However, they somehow moved fast that we almost couldn't keep on their tracks. Their trace led us to here, eventually." Alan continued.

"I suggest that all of us must gather at Tsukasa's place. I believe we should share our intels once we arrived. There are still some of you, right?" Makoto asked.

"Umm, yeah! Kyle was teleported out by that Xiphon guy and Blake went after them." Ruby answered.

"You can track them from their Scrolls. Their GPS should still be active." Weiss informed.

"Alright. One of us Riders must be nearby that location. It's best that we head there too, just in case." Makoto said as he used the Cobra Phone's phone mode to locate the said people.

* * *

The Kunoichi had finally made her way to her friend's location thanks to her Scroll. The construction site that she came into turned out to be not too far from where her teammates were. Blake decided to observe from a nearby roof. She saw D-Gaim in his Ichigo Arms went toe-to-toe against the mysterious enemy.

It was like Xiphon could predict most of D-Gaim's swift moves. He swung his Ichigo Kunai at Xiphon, but the Kaijin commander caught the Kunai without breaking a sweat and punched D-Gaim in the gut. The Rider could only groaned in pain as he was beaten up mercilessly and kicked right into his head. He was thrown several meters from Xiphon's position into the ground.

D-Gaim went heavily dizzy from the strike. He could hardly stand up the more he tried to ignore his pain. He wondered why Xiphon was that strong. As he was still wincing, Xiphon spoke.

" _ **Kamen Riders are the habinger of chaos and destruction. You all must be taken down at once."**_

"Is that what you think about them? What've they ever done to you?" D-Gaim wondered.

" _ **They have brought an eternal suffering to my kin. Therefore, I shall make them pay."**_ He declared.

"They brought justice, freedom and prosperity for Remnant. They helped the Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight both Grimms and Dai-Shocker in the past. If that's your reason of doing this, then you totally have a very twisted mind, right now." D-Gaim countered.

" _ **Twisted? Is that so? Let me ask you something, Kyle Morgan. Do you ever wonder why they're always rambling on and on about their principles of justice?"**_ Xiphon asked.

"They _protect_ innocents." The Rider answered.

" _ **No, they hid their own atrocities from everyone."**_

"What...?"

" _ **As I have told you before, the Kamen Riders possess vast potencial to grow stronger. I adore that of course, but their persistence in walking on their own path wasted such opportunity. Instead, they gloated about their way of life and forcibly indoctrinated it to the citizens of Remnant. What's more, they strike fear upon them in the form of 'security'."**_ Xiphon explained.

"That's... not true." D-Gaim denied.

" _ **It**_ **is** _ **."**_ Xiphon countered _ **, "They fought and killed countless monsters all the way, while denying the fact that they are the true monsters all along. If they keep roaming throughout Remnant, they will be the ones to bring destruction upon this world. That is why Remnant's balance is ruined because of them, and the ones who supported them are the plague that should be eradicated."**_

"Monsters? Plague? What the hell-?"

D-Gaim could only watch Xiphon's tenacity in astonishment. It was like that he had been telling the truth even if he knew it was the enemy's tricks. Several thoughts suddenly came to his mind as if it was induced by Xiphon's words himself. His mind flashes through several moments of his past. He constantly beat up the bullies he hate the most as he was unaware of everyone around him. They accused him as a monster for the violence he performed in a form of disembodied voices.

" _Mo-monster!"_

" _Why? Why do you have to do this to us!?"_

" _It was just a prank, man! A goddamn prank!"_

" _Violence is not the answer!"_

" _You think you're a tough guy, huh!? Look what you did to them! Look at yourself!"_

" _I'm afraid we must part ways, Kyle. You're sick."_

" _Psycho!"_

" _Get away... get away from me!"_

" _This is why you're always alone, Kyle. You're a freak."_

The more he tried to deny and ignore those voices, the louder they became inside D-Gaim's mind. His body trembled until he dropped to the ground and his headache grew heavier. He seemed to lost his common sense, perservance and words to counter them. He gripped his head as he winced in tremendous pain. The voices made it worse.

"Sh-shut up... stop it! I'm not a monster!" D-Gaim shouted to no one in particular.

While he was still cringing on his growing pain, he was too late to realize that Xiphon stabbed his shoulder with his sword. He could only scream in pain as Xiphon took out his sword from him forcibly and stepped on his back. His leg armor enforced the pressure he inflicted.

"Kyle, no!" Blake called him out quietly. She had attempted to prevent the stabbing, but she was late, too.

" _ **One day, Kyle Morgan, you will see how wretched you already have."**_ Xiphon darkly uttered as he kicked D-Gaim away from him, forcing the Rider out of his armor.

Unable to watch any longer, Blake dashed towards Xiphon. She unsheathed her Gambol Shroud and swung it at Xiphon. Blake already expected him to strike her head-on, so she used her shadow clone Semblance to trick the assailant as she jumped behind him. However, just as Blake threw her weapon's sickle mode to his back, he quickly caught it and swung it away. It brought Blake along as her arm was still tied with her weapon's ribbon. She then fell right next to the weakened Rider.

"Blake!" Kyle called out. He quickly crawled close to her.

" _ **This is what I've been talking about. You are all pathetic."**_ Xiphon cursed as he advanced towards the two heroes. His sword was violently energized by an ominous dark energy.

Knowing what kind of mortal danger that her friend would have, Blake retracted her hand in a gesture of shielding the Rider from Xiphon. Kyle looked at her boldness in bewilderment. He also didn't want his dear friend to take the hit instead, either.

"Get away from him!" Blake threatened the Kaijin commander.

" _ **Oh?"**_

"Blake, get out of here! He's too strong!" he ordered.

"As if! I'm not leaving you here!" Blake disobeyed, as Kyle himself knew deep inside.

" _ **How touching you two are. However, I shall be the one to eradicate you and become Dai-Shocker's messiah."**_

The two watched helplessly as Xiphon was about to send them to their doom. He lifted his sword up and further energized it. His swing was suddenly blocked by an unknown force in front of him, sending a massive shockwave throughout the site and to everywhere on its radius. As the dust settled, it was revealed that Xiphon's attack stopped in the middle somehow, until a figure revealed himself in front the Kaijin commander. It was Takeru who shielded the two from the attack while staying invisible. Moreover, he wasn't even using his Ghost armor.

"I don't think so."

" _ **You!"**_

Takeru did a roundhouse kick at Xiphon and sent him away. He then looked back at the injured heroes. He ordered,

"Please get yourselves to safety. I'll take it from here."

"Right." Blake responded and carried Kyle away from the battlefield.

The young Rider felt his vision blackening as he was being taken away. His consciousness slowly slipped away the moment Blake rested him in a wall. After making sure that the two went off to safety, Takeru turned to the Kaijin commander who glared at the Rider contemptly.

"I heard everything from afar. You're really misguided by that view of yours." Takeru said, gesturing to the Condor Phone who landed to his right shoulder.

" _ **This has been an unexpected, yet interesting turn of events. Very well, I shall take you on now, Ghost."**_ Xiphon said as he readied his sword.

"I won't let you corrupt his mind and everyone else's." Takeru declared as he summoned his Driver and prepared a new Eyecon.

The Eyecon was green. It had a sticker of a green bow and arrow facing downwards to form a visor pattern. On top of it was a number '03' and on the bottom was written 'Robin'. He then pressed the button and its iris displayed the number.

Xiphon prepared his weapon as he faced the new challenger. However, he was caught off guard when Takeru suddenly threw his Eyecon at his helmet, with the Condor Phone flew a few meters away from him. His heart beated quickly as the impact bounced the Eyecon high to the air. As his attention was still drawn to the Eyecon, Takeru was already in front of him and landed a heavy slash at the Kaijin commander's torso. Xiphon quickly regained his stand and countered the older Rider's slashes. Just as he noticed his Eyecon falling to him, he opened his Driver before he knocked Xiphon's gut with his Gan Gun Saber's back grip and kicked him away. He closed his Driver after the Robin Hood Eyecon landed to it.

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

The Parka Ghost of the Eyecon rose from his Ghost Driver. It was green like a leaf with yellow european trimmings. Like the other Parkas, its sharp eyes were a complementary to its color and had a classic ghost tail. On its hood was a yellow feather stuck on its left. A green, yellow-lined cloth covered its upper torso and shoulder, along with a pair of green belt stuck on its back while being used as the Parka's 'arms'.

The Parka seemed to tremble slightly that couldn't be notice from those afar. The Robin Hood Parka then spoke,

" _ **Please refrain from doing that stunt again, Takeru. It was like an apocalypse was about to happen in my domain."**_

"Hehe... sorry. I was a bit worked up here." He apologized as he threw away his sword before it disappeared. He pulled the lever and performed his Henshin stance.

" _ **Clumsy as always. After all, that is what made you into yourself.**_ " Robin sighed as Takeru pushed the lever back to transform.

"Henshin!"

 **KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD!**

 **HELLO! ARROW! MORI DE AOU!**

The Parka Ghost flew and garbed himself to Ghost who already had his Transient armor on. His metallic skull faceplate was covered by the Damashii's outer faceplate along with the horn being attached to the helmet. He had possessed the power of Robin Hood, an archer and a thief from the world of folklores. In complementary to his background, the Condor Phone retracted its wings and twisted its head, forming a bow for the Rider to use.

He gestured his arms as he was about to pull an arrow. A green energy string and arrow appeared as he did so. He marched towards Xiphon as the latter charged at him. When the two's gap was close enough, Ghost cancelled his arrow shot and tripped Xiphon, causing him to lose his balance. He then shot his arrow at Xiphon's back and it exploded upon contact. It pushed him away ubtil he fell to his knees. Ghost then shot more arrows, only for Xiphon to block them away after he quickly regained his composure.

The two then ran through the deeper side of the construction site as they shot and blocked their attacks each other. They also clashed their weapons as sparks flew from it. Ghost's agility enabled him to avoid Xiphon's attacks and launched some successful arrow strikes even when prompted to us his weapon's grip blades, while Xiphon's armor and combat prowess were not ignorable at best, especially when he had loads of energy inside it. Ghost quickly resorted to his Gan Gun Saber after Xiphon threw his Condor Arrow away with his sword.

" _ **I will banish you monsters from this world!"**_ Xiphon declared.

"Yet your eyes said otherwise!" Ghost grunted as he broke his tie from him.

Decided to turn up the notch, Ghost combined his arrow with his sword's tip after he bent its grip for a bit, making it a Gan Gun Arrow combo. It enabled him to execute heavier blows from his arrow. He could shot several arrows at once, although some of it missed the hit. He also shot a single arrow to the air and it suddenly rained Xiphon with a hail of arrows, a trick that he learned from a particular Rider. Feeling that it was still not enough, Ghost gestured his hand to no one in particular, which turned out to be the arrows that missed the hit before. It appeared that the arrows had been waiting from behind the Kaijin commander. Following the command, the arrows stroke Xiphon's back as he fell from the impact.

"I'll show you what justice is like as my life burns bright!"

The Rider then activated his weapon's finisher at the Kaijin commander.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

 **OMEGA STRIKE!**

His arrow's energy stream grew bigger and wilder as it was being energized by the command. He shot the enhanced arrow to finish the weakened Xiphon. Just as the attack was about to hit him, he quickly snapped his finger to teleport himself away. The shot caused a huge explosion that could be seen or heard by anyone nearby. Ghost made sure he succeeded as the dust settled itself.

"Did we do it?" Ghost wondered.

" _ **I'm afraid not, my fellow companion. He went away before the shot hit him."**_ Robin diagnosed. It was possible as he was integrated with Ghost's Rider system.

"Well, shoot." He cursed.

The Condor Arrow squealled to the two to inform them about another matter at hand. The Rider and his Parka could understand its words as the former guessed it.

"Ah, right! More importantly..."

* * *

Xiphon teleported himself into an unknown part of Vale. He was inside a warehouse, different from the one that Roman had. It was his personal hideout and the best place to conduct his further agendas, especially when he had to deal with machines like Dai-Shocker's technology. He was a top notch scientist as he was being entrusted to create either Kaijins or experimental Grimms. This place always reminded him of his own past glories over Remnant.

He panted and rested himself in a stack of boxes. He took out his armor to use his civillian attire. He also witnessed the Pirate Kaijin walked towards him to check on his commander's condition, while reporting his failure to kill the girls.

" _ **My apologies, commander. They overwhelmed me."**_

"No worries. I've been having my fair share of adversaries too, today." Xiphon replied.

" _ **How was the 'talk'?"**_ he wondered.

"I've delivered my words to him. The 'message' went through as I predicted."

" _ **Then this means that we can proceed to the plan."**_ The Kaijin proposed.

"Indeed. As long as it works, none of our setbacks matter." Xiphon assured as he looked at a tall machinery beside them. It seems that Xiphon had been working on it thoroughly that made it looked well-made, polished and ready to be activated at any time. Only Oum knew what it was all about.

* * *

"Don't worry, it's all safe now."

 **OYASUMI!**

The unarmored Takeru rushed to Blake and the passed-out Kyle. He asked Blake if there was something going on the young Rider.

"How's he?"

"He's asleep. Don't worry, his Aura will heal his wounds sooner." Blake informed.

"Thank God." He relieved.

"But I've never seen him like that. He was full of dread back then." She frowned upon saying it.

"Condor told me the same. Do you know something about it?" Takeru asked.

"I heard him saying things like he was not something he's... not. I wish I know something about it." Blake said, going as far as not to say 'monster'.

"Don't worry, Blake. We'll ask him once he wakes up." Takeru assured.

Blake could only nod in agreement. The moment when she looked at him being induced by Xiphon's tenacity, she felt the same thing that used to happen to her in the past. The feelings of being accused of something she didn't like. The feelings of being alienated among her peers. She overcame it as she grew up into a fined Huntress. However, what she had been wondering was how he was filled with that much of a dread if he was able to overcome it in the past. He also seemed like he wasn't the one to be traumatized by such wrongdoings.

"If only I was here sooner..." Blake sulked.

"Hey, I could even say the same for myself. I've been a late hero too, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"All we need to know is that Xiphon's the one who did this. There's no use in blaming our incompetence. I assure you; we'll get back at them really hard next time." Takeru said.

"Okay. Thanks." She thanked.

"Heh, no biggie. Ah, speak of the devil..."

The others had finally arrived to pick them up. Whatever happened to Kyle, he needed to figure his problems quick. Who knew what the Dai-Shocker could do at anytime should he stay still.

* * *

Inside an cave in the parts unknown of Vale, black mists surround it as they curtained whatever was inside. The dark depths of the cave made it more unclear to one's eyes. However, if we inspect it deeply, there really was something inside. It was an Ore Ghost Eyecon, Takeru's very own personal Eyecon. Of course, it was a copy of the original one should we remember Tsukasa's explanation earlier. It was seated nicely on a cob of rock.

The Eyecon suddenly lit itself in a bright orange energy and powering itself up, all the while waiting for its rightful owner to pick it up.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey guys! And here we are with RWBY : DCD's 9th chapter!**

 **Some of you might still be wondering about the whole commotion in the reviews section. Or maybe not? It looks like some of you guys know this Doom Marine guy more than I do. Yes, I'm still rather new to this Fanfiction writings and all, so I have to admit that I'm quite surprised when those colorful comments came to my review section. It's quite a 'sight' to see, if you know what I mean.**

 **If you all worried about me, then don't be. I'm fine. I'm not gonna call quits to this fic. Like what I said to a fellow author Kidd Inertia before, I'm not the one who gets ticked off that easy. But, it doesn't mean that I'll let it slip away from my life. There are still tons of pricks out there, running amok and insulting everything they want because they got nothing to do about making up their miserable lives. I'm annoyed by it too and that's true.**

 **However like I stated above, I'll finish this tale that I started a couple of months ago. We're all prone to have bullies like that in our lives, but it doesn't mean that we have to back down from it. As long as it's just words, it won't literally kill you.** **They are sharper than knives, but they don't make you bleed.** **I know that I'm not the only one who had that sort of thing, either.**

 **More importantly, there are still people who supported me through thick and thin. The Almighty, my family, relatives, friends, and the most of all,** **you viewers.** **These are the reasons why I have to keep moving forward like Oum said and to sum it all up,** **It goes the same for all of you.**

 **Now that aside, I'll provide you some explanations regarding this chapter. We finally got Specter and Necrom to show their guts against the Grimms! And speaking of the Grimms, the Uber Ursa was my own idea of experimental Grimms. I may have took some Grimm Eclipse game's design on their protruding crystals I admit, along with adding some cybernetics to give them Dai-Shocker vibes on their enhancements.**

 **Also for Ghost's Robin Hood Damashii, I made the Condor Phone usable as a separate weapon. It only shoots weaker normal-type explosive energy arrows, but it can also be used as a close-range weapon in Sonic Arrow's manner. When it combined into Gan Gun Arrow, it can shoot stronger arrows with more varieties like told above.**

 **It appears that this is the moment of Kyle's greatest challenge in courtesy of Xiphon. Moreover, he had to figure out the meaning of his dream at the same time. What was it all about? Can he overcome his own defeat? What is Xiphon's plan all about?**

 **Please leave your comments below, and I heavily implore you all again,** **BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Oh, and don't be a prick for eternity. It's for your own good too, you know. *wink***

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 : He Whose Life Burns Bright

Chapter 10 : He Whose Life Burns Bright

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

" _You What?"_

Roman was surprised when Xiphon told him that he broke the new Decade's spirit. The latter reported to him through a Scroll call as he was still preparing things in his own hideout. Behind him were lots of Dai-Shocker Combatants that helped him in completing the machines for his plan. Some of the Combatants took roles as Scientists and Engineers. There were also tubes that housed mysterious body parts. As the Combatants still working, Xiphon replied,

"Yes, Roman. Like I said, He won't be any hindrance to our plan. We can proceed to the next step smoothly and you can get some easy money. It's a win-win, you know."

" _Well, considering that there are no more resistances, I say that you should be fine. I mean, you know that there are still others, right?"_ Roman wondered.

"They can be dealt with. Either way, my research goes on and on." Xiphon assured.

" _Whatever. I'll go buy myself some dibs, then. See you later."_ Roman bid his farewell as he hung up the call.

Xiphon pocketed his Scroll and looked at his machines. It turned out that he had been working on three of them. The machines would be completed soon as he looked up into the night sky.

"Now, what are you gonna do, Kyle Morgan?"

* * *

Kyle was brought into Tsukasa's house immediately after the attack. He was still unconscious after Blake laid him on a wide sofa, with his head above a comfy pillow and his body blanketed. Team RWBY and the three Ghostverse Riders were also present, along with the other three senior Riders.

Makoto's civillian attire consisted of a black and blue leather jacket. The blue part formed an almost similar pattern to his helmet's faceplate. On its back was a small, black Specter Rider symbol on the blue pattern. His jacket was unzipped, revealing a dark blue shirt that was covered by a black vest. On his bottom were black cotton pants and a pair of black bike shoes.

Alan's outfit consisted of a gray scarf surrounding his neck. He adorned a green buttoned T-shirt that sported his black Rider symbol on his left chest and his arms were covered by black tight arm sleeves. On his bottom were white pants and white seneakers.

Shortly after that, a doctor that Natsumi called earlier finally came. The doctor was young man who was a bit older than Kyle. He had a pale skin complexion and a black, short and a bit frizzy hair. He wore a long white doctor coat that covered his blue T-shirt. The shirt also sported a symbol of a stylish google with cartoonish eyes and a spiky hair that went to the left, all colored in bright fuschia. Below the symbol were circuitry line patterns in the same color. On his bottom were black jeans pants and white, black-patterned sneakers.

He was also seen using some kind of a modified stethoscope. It had a bulky, white handle that had a red analog on its top. It also had a green circular part with red margins that displayed a hologram of Kyle's diagnostics, something that an ordinary stethoscope couldn't do. After he checked on the young Rider's condition, he reported it to the others.

"I have both good news and bad news. Which one do you wanna know first?"

"How about the good one, please?" Ruby asked.

"Alright. His injuries are the only physical conditions that are least to be worried about. His Aura will heal himself, soon. It's kinda fascinating that Huntsmen and Huntresses have that kind of ability, I admit. Heck, even Hiiro's still learning about Faunus' physiology." He reported while musing.

"What about the bad one?" Yusuke asked.

The doctor used his Stethoscope and showed the display to the others, "There are some anomalies on his mental state. It's a resurfaced past trauma that can be usually overcame the moment people grow up. But, this trauma was inflicted by another thing or person. In other words, it was arbitraly resurfaced."

"I knew it. That guy did this to Kyle." Blake muttered.

"Miss Belladona, you said that you were with Kyle the moment he was affected by this immense trauma .Can you please tell us about his conditions when he had it?" the doctor asked.

Blake was almost at loss of her words. She knew what kind of trauma Kyle had of being accused. Her mouth felt rather heavy when she was about to answer his question, but she also knew that this was important to help Kyle out. She then mustered herself and answered,

"I heard him screaming that he's not a monster while gripping his head. He did it like he heard voices other than Xiphon's. Maybe those were the voices that Kyle heard himself."

"I see. Then, there's only one possibility of the trauma's trigger." The doctor said as he gestured his hand to make another hologram display appear. It showed an oddly stylized USB memory. It's color was gold with skeleton patterns. On its middle was a screaming ghost face-styled 'T' alphabet with a 'Terror' text nearby its end. It's connector was also gold.

"This is the Terror Gaia Memory. An executive, or special Gaia Memory used by my senior's former enemy, Terror Dopant. It can induce fear in any forms to the opponent into maddening levels. Hallucinations, visions, voices, you name it. Kyle also showed the same symptoms of Terror Memory inducings, too." He diagnosed.

"Really!? Is he... is he gonna be..." Weiss stuttered, wishing that her fear didn't come true.

"Don't worry, the exposion level he had is below 20%. He won't be insane, but he needs to overcome it with his own power. No matter how many motivations we give to him, he's the only one who can make the terror disappear by himself should he try." The doctor continued.

The explanation relieved the others for a bit. However, they must help him with whatever they got the moment their friend woke up. Kyle was still sleeping soundly due to his exhaustion. The situation couldn't be helped, of course. So, the doctor tried to calm down the girls who were still worried about Kyle's well-being.

"He's gonna be fine, you four. If he had the guts like the Huntsmen and Riders are, I'm sure he can handle it. Once, my senior could do it like fighting a wild bear on his own, even if he was the most vulnerable at the time. You guys are the first ones to see how he fight, right? He's gotta be a tough one, I suppose." He assured to relief the all-girl team.

"So, instead of worrying about him, how about we play some games in the arcade? I'm sure it'll make you feel better." The doctor suggested.

"Oh, me! Me! Count me in! Pleaaase~?" Ruby happily offered.

"Your charm saved the day once again, doc." Tsukasa mused.

"Eh, it was nothing, Tsukasa. Okay, Ruby isn't it? Let's play together!"

"There she goes again." Yang sighed, "Well anyways, thanks for your help...?"

"Hojou. Emu Hojou. You can just call me M if it's easier for you." The doctor introduced.

"I'll be going with M, then! So, umm... what're you guys gonna do?" Ruby wondered.

"I'll stay here and watch over Kyle." Blake said.

"Okay, then I'll go buy some foods out there. Oh, I think I'm gonna have team JNPR know about this." Yang said.

"Wait. There's something that we need to show you guys. It's about the Ghost Rider Totem." Takeru informed.

"Did you guys located it?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, it's inside a cave in the Emerald Forest. I saw the Grimms moving away from it. Possibly because the Totem's power drove them away itself." Alan reported.

"We can at least have a look at it while we wait for Kyle to wake up. Anyone interested to come along?" Takeru invited.

"That would be me. I got nothing else in my shedule. Plus, it's for Kyle too, right?" Weiss offered.

"Then it's settled. I have some intels to discuss with you three, as well." Makoto said to the other three senior Riders.

"Alright, everyone. We're done for now." Tsukasa dismissed.

"Hey Ruby, can you please tell me more about yourselves, later? I'd like to know you guys better, too." Emu kindly asked.

"Lovely!" Ruby answered as the two made their way to the said destination.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Cobra Phone crawled itself from place to place at a time. Its optic cameras were scanning the areas it went through, which turned out to be a transport convoy that carried the machines. The sentry was agile and slippery enough to avoid several scientists and guards in the area. Even the ones who had radar sensorings didn't notice its presence thanks to his special paint coating. It then captured the whole view of the site and even recorded a bit of the conversations that occured.

Once it was done, it went away from the site back to its master.

* * *

At the 'Machina Games' arcade center, both Ruby and Emu tried various games. First, they went to the newly-released 'Bang Bang Shooting'. It was a First-person Shooter game created by a famous game industry called Genm Corporation, who was also known for creating a plentiful assortment of games. Not only that, they also tried a bike racing game called 'Bakusou Bike' and a fighting game called 'Knockout Fighter'. The two also decided to compete for the highest score on each game, which they found it fun to do with.

However, one thing that the young Huntress didn't know yet was that Emu used to be a pro gamer under the name tag 'Genius Gamer M', something that he hadn't told Ruby about yet. That was told after he beat her in the last game.

"Eeeh!? You... you're a p-pro?" she shocked.

"Ahahaha... yeah. Before I decided to be a doctor, I went out to have some fun in the world of gaming. I beat dozens of gamers as they wanted to be considered as my rivals. I say bring it." He mused his past.

"No wonder you always scored me out that much. A lot of people were watching back there, you know! No one has ever scored something big like that!" Ruby said.

"I know. But I can assure you one thing; I don't and I will never cheat. True gamers don't cheat, especially when it's online." Emu stated in honesty, which the reaper took notice.

"I see. Say, how about we try that one over there?" Ruby pointed at a machine of a certain action-platformer game.

"Mighty Action X, eh? You sure you wanna go for some dibs on this one?" Emu wondered.

"Just so you know, M. I'm a gamer, too! I won't back down from this challenge and let's compete for the highest score again! I want to be your rival!"

Seeing Ruby's determination as the youngest Huntress to enter Beacon Academy, Emu grinned in amusement and answered her plea, "Alright then, Rubes. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You don't have to." Ruby giggled as she gave a jovial grin over her excitement.

Once the two started the game, they were given an option to choose their Chibi avatars' color templates. Emu chose the default pink and green one, while Ruby chose red and black templates, which fitted her identity well. The players then fought their way to fight off the enemies and bosses in each stage. Their scores were racing through each other. Ruby's young age was fitting one of having a gaming enthusiasm that boosted her morale of beating games, while Emu's genius gamer persona had brought him to the place he currently was.

As they finished the game, it turned out that their scores' differences were thin like a silk thread. Ruby's score was a bit behind Emu's, in which she pouted at.

"But... how? I-I was... so close..."

"And that's another high score montage of Genius Gamer M. Whew, I'm beat." Emu mused over his victory as he dried his sweating forehead with his handkerchief.

"Listen, M. One day, I'll beat your score. I swear to you. One. Day." Ruby said closely to Emu's face while spitting a bit of a venom until she went back to her normal tone.

"Pinky promise?"

"Challenge accepted. You'll always be my rival from here on." Emu smiled to her as he saw joy in her eyes. He kept their promise in the form of the said pinky promise. Her eyes were filled in excitement as she finally found someone fun to play games with.

"Awesome! Now, let's go eat somewhere. I'm hungry, too." She suggested in which he accepeted.

"I'm glad that you had fun today."

* * *

Yang went out to buy some foods and beverages from a market. One of them including Ruby's favorite cookies. She also went to have a seat on a nearby cafeteria. As the blonde brawler sat on there, she began to think about Kyle's well-being according to Takeru and Blake's story.

The mysterious person named Xiphon was the most bugging one on her head. He was fascinated by the Kamen Riders' powers, yet he tried to eliminate them in the most grueling way possible as he demonstrated to Kyle. The horrors that he felt at the time must be unsustainable. Her heart was beating fast as she couldn't wait for Kyle to wake up as she eagered to know what was on her friend's mind. Moreover, the dream that they talked about before must had some connections to it.

As she decided to put her worries aside for the time being, she made a video call to her fellow team JNPR. She explained the whole ordeal, much to their shock.

" _Is he going to be okay?"_ Pyrrha gasped.

"Well, M said that he only had a rather small dose of fear induction. He'll be okay, but the doctor said that he's on his own if he wanna be healed." Yang said.

" _I see. We're really sorry, but we can't be with you guys for now."_ Pyrrha apologized.

" _We're tasked by professor Port to gather some infos on Grimm physiologies. It's more than a halfway done, so we intended to finish it as quickly as possible."_ Ren informed.

"Then finish it. We never know when Dai-Shocker will strike at this point." Yang ordered.

" _Yang, don't worry. We'll get there as soon as we're done."_ Nora assured.

" _But man, that Xiphon sure had lots of knack to take us down. If he's really that strong, no wonder Kyle had that kind of trouble of fighting him. I mean, induced by a fear? It's gonna be troublesome if he does it to any of us."_ Jaune thought.

"I know, but Takeru was the one who made him retreat. There's gotta be some way for Kyle to get back at him. Like any other warriors and monsters, he could still be defeated." Yang pondered.

" _Could it be that he's a pro already? That's possible if he could stand that kind of intimidation."_ Nora wondered.

"Could stand the intimidation... I get it, now."

" _Get what, now?"_ Jaune wondered.

"You guys go finish that work. I know what I have to say to him once he wakes up. See you guys soon." Yang said.

" _Alright. C'mon team, let's get it done real quick!"_ Jaune ordered.

" _Oh, and tell him to break a leg!"_ Nora bid her farewell as the feed was cut off.

With a renewed determination, Yang approached her personal bike, Bumblebee. Fitting its name, the bike was mostly colored in yellow and its front part was also covered by a yellow body part with a lens covering its headlight. She put her ransom on its back before she rode back to Tsukasa's house. Her eyes were filled with determination to help his friend out of his misery.

* * *

As Takeru and Alan informed, the Ghost Rider Totem was located on the said cave. The three inspected the cave from outside as the afternoon arrived, wondering what else could be inside other than the Totem.

"So, this is it?" Weiss wondered.

"I've checked the coordinates and that's it. The Totem's inside this cave." Alan confirmed.

"To think that it's on a place overran by Grimms..." Weiss muttered.

"Like Alan said before, there isn't even a single Grimm detected here. It seems that this'll be easier from this point." Takeru said.

"Then let's go. We need to give this Totem to Kyle, right?" Weiss said as she started to make haste for the objective.

"We got company!" Alan shouted as he took out his weapon and shot it to somewhere else in front of them. His weapon was similar to Makoto's Gan Gun Hand, only that it was colored in white with a green recoiler. On it's nozzle was a slot designated for Eyecons.

"Huh?" Weiss wondered as she turned back to see their assailant.

It turned out that they had been followed by Xiphon, who later summoned his Combatants. A small, floating camera sentry was seen flying towards the Kaijin commander as he chuckled darkly.

" _ **You think you're the only ones who have eyes and ears on Remnant?"**_

"You! Kyle was hurt because of you!" Weiss angered.

" _ **Oh, him? I just simply gave him my quotes of the day. He should be thankful."**_ He said.

"No, he's pissed off like we are, now. I know it is." Takeru retorted.

"Then I suppose you've heard us, then." Alan said.

" _ **Yes, this Rider Totem thing seems to be very intriguing. I shall take it from you all, then. Combatants, engage!"**_ He ordered as the Combatants prepared their stances.

"Just as when we thought that the Grimms are the least of our worries..." Weiss sighed in chagrin.

"Hey Al, can you get Xiphon away from here?" Takeru asked.

"With pleasure. So much for a remote area, it seems." Alan grinned as he put his weapon away and the two set their Henshin devices.

 **STAND BY!**

 **YES SIR! LOADING! / EYE! BATCHRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGAULOAD! / KAIGAN! ORE!**

 **CRUSH INVADER! / LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST!**

 **GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The three heroes soon engage the Dai-Shocker forces. Necrom dashed at Xiphon as Weiss and Ghost engaged the Combatants. Weiss decided to show off her 'dance fight' skills, which were her own set of fight moves that made her looked like dancing, befitting her royal status. She swung and stabbed her Myrtenaster gracefully at the Combatants, who were struck by her hits disappeared into dusts.

She also made use of her black gravity glyph by setting it on the mid-air before she stuck herself to it. She swung her rapier to make its Dust chamber spin and used its fire Dust round to set her enemies ablaze. She knew that her fire Dust control was still weak due to its wild and spreading nature, so she decided to do it on a large group of enemies like what she was facing. At least, she could avoid burning the forest, for the time being.

Ghost swung his Gan Gun Saber and struck a couple of successful hits. His agile moves proved to be difficult for the Combatants to deal with. He even managed to stab a Combatant who tried to attack him from behind. He also beheaded the Combatants who surrounded him. He set his weapon to Gun mode as he jumped and floated in mid-air. He hovered from place to place and shot the Combatants below him.

As he landed himself into a tree branch, he resorted to his sword and he took out one of the blades and configured it as a separate weapon, making him dual-wielded his weapons. He gathered some force before he dashed from the tree and relentlessly slashed the Combatants. His move made the tree branch cracked a bit. He landed gracefully as they disappeared, marking his own victory.

Meanwhile, Necrom swept away Xiphon's sword with his Gan Gun Catcher, forcing the latter to resort to his fists. He also managed to bash Xiphon's head with his weapon's 'backhand' which made it similar to 'slapping' him in some manner. As the Rider was about to deliver another hit, Xiphon quickly shielded himself with his sword that he telekinetically pulled. However, the clash turned out to be a fraud as Necrom quickly sled his Gan Gun Catcher to its 'hand' compartment and used it to literally grab Xiphon's sword, swooping it away once again.

" _ **Must I do everything myself?"**_ Xiphon complained, knowing his combatants had been fully taken out.

He suddenly threw something out to the air, which was a remote smoke bomb launcher that soon covered almost the entire area, including himself. Weiss couldn't see her surroundings, but Ghost and Necrom quickly used their helmet's heat vision to locate Xiphon. However, they were all too late as they saw Xiphon finally made his way out to the cave.

" _ **Looks like I win this ti-Urgh!"**_

Unexpectedly, Xiphon was thrown out from the cave's entrance. It was revealed that an orange barrier prevented him from advancing, like the cave had it's own defense system. The three heroes neither knew about this in the first place. Even Xiphon was surprised at this turn of events, too.

" _ **What in tarnation...?"**_

He slashed and punched the barrier countless times to no avail, much to his dismay. When he tried to charge at it again, it blew him away so far that he hit a tree and broke it down.

"Okay, now this is a total bummer." Weiss uttered.

"Well-well, look who's pissed here." Ghost mused.

"All this whole commotion, ended with you hitting the barrier. It's rather ironic for you, don't you think?" Necrom said.

" _ **Fine then... I'll let this one slip, this time. Soon, my plans will be completed. I shall take my leave, now..."**_ Xiphon declared as he teleported away.

Soon after, Necrom spotted the fleeing surveillance drone. He quickly grabbed it with his Gan Gun Cather's hand and finally crushed it to pieces. At least, this was enough to prevent further spying attempts.

 **OYASUMI!**

The three heroes sighed in relief as the Riders detransformed. They regrouped at the cave entrance.

"I'm still bummed though. It's like the fight's all for nothing." Weiss huffed.

"Well, at least he went away because of that. It looks like his presence is already undesirable by the cave itself. Convenient, I must say." Alan said.

"Let's go inside, then." Takeru said as the two nodded.

Suddenly, their movement was halted by a glooming sound from the cave.

" _ **Are you three, by any chance, the companions of the chosen one?"**_ the voice asked.

"This voice... yes we are, but... who are you?" Weiss asked.

" _ **I am the guardian of what is inside this cave. I have seen how the three of you thwarted the intruder away. For that, I am grateful."**_ The voice thanked.

"You guys hearing this?" Alan said to the Riders.

"Yeah. If this Totem is based on my Rider system, then it could generate some sort of conscience to guard himself from any intruders. That must be why Xiphon couldn't get in and no Grimms are present in this place." Takeru said.

"That means he can decide which person he desires to be with, like your Damashiis, right?" Weiss wondered.

" _ **Then you know who is the only one that may come inside."**_

"So, this means... he's _really_ on his own." Weiss muttered.

"We can't bring it to Kyle, then. He needs to get it himself." Alan said.

"I can't say that this is all for nothing, either. We can still help Kyle with this way." Takeru said.

"Alright, let's head back and take a rest." Alan said to their agreement. However,

" _ **Before you depart, I have something to tell you as well."**_ The voice requested.

"We're listening." Weiss said after she took a deep breath.

* * *

The focus went back to Ruby and Emu again, who were filling their mouths up with burgers and milks. They sat on the not-so-crowded public lounge away from the arcade. They started talking about both of themselves, starting from Ruby who told the doctor some bits about her team. She summed it up by saying that they, team JNPR and Kyle were the best ones to work with at Beacon, especially during the initiation. Emu admitted that he was really amazed by it after Tsukasa told the whole story back then. After that, it was Emu's turn to tell his stories next.

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid?" Ruby repeated his Rider codename.

"A short for 'Extreme-Aid'. Like Hiiro's Rider system, mine is also based on videogames." Emu explained.

"No wonder why you're so fond of games." Ruby said.

"You know, the first time I used this system, I didn't even read its tutorial. It felt like action games that I had been playing this whole time." Emu told.

"Anyways, why do you like games? And how come you decided to be a doctor?" Ruby asked.

"You see, back when I was little, I had a car accident. The doctors did their best to save my life. When I woke up, my doctor told me all about it. He even gave me my very first handheld game too, and began to develop my fondness of games, ever since. That's how I had been admiring him and aspiring to become a doctor, until now." Emu answered.

"My hoods are off to you, Doctor Hojou." Ruby saluted.

"Oh please, Ruby. It's not a big deal." Emu flattered.

"So! Why did you become a Huntress in training? It's not a usual sight to see you carrying a military-grade weapon in my world, you know." He asked.

"Okay, so here's thing. My whole family was a lineup of Huntsmen and Huntresses. My dad, my mom, and my sister, Yang. They all attended to Beacon and that's where I am now. Plus, it's the most prestigious school for a prestigious occupation in Remnant, too." Ruby explained.

"You see Emu, being a Huntress is like being a comic-book superhero. I get to kill monsters and save people like in the books that I used to read before! It's romantic! And Heroic!" she continued.

"I see. People at your age tend to be inspired by such stuff, and maybe even us Kamen Riders are no exception, either." Emu uttered.

"You're right! Back when I first met Kyle, he helped me bashing away some thugs that tried to rob a Dust store. It was like he already know how to fight for ages long, even if he wasn't a Huntsman before. And what's more incredible is how he transformed into a Kamen Rider! Gosh, he's... he's just so cool, you know!" Ruby gleamed as her childlike appearance fitted her behavior.

"Awesome! So, mind if I ask about your impressions on him?" Emu asked.

"Well, It's not like that he's my childhood friend, but I think I can give you some words of him." Ruby said.

"By all means, go ahead."

"Let's see... He might looked like an average guy when I first see him. But once I got close to him, he's different than most boys that I knew back in Signal Academy. He's kind, caring, calm and, uhh... he's really determined to fulfill his role as a Kamen Rider. He's so friendly and fun to begin with. Oh, and he hates bullies, too." Ruby said as her tender smile became noticeable.

"You guys must be really lucky, then." Emu said.

"Sure is! And we're lucky to have you Kamen Riders on our side!" Ruby replied.

Emu was quite taken aback by Ruby's claim. He could only smile as she expressed her simple, yet honest words. She was what an 'idealist' term could be described with. There was nothing more beyond her eyes. All she saw were her dreams becoming true and how she would kept the world's peace with her abilities. She kind of reminded the doctor of himself in some way.

However, time sure flied fast. It was 4:15 on both of their scrolls. They should head back to Tsukasa's residence to check up on Kyle. The quality time they had was sure a fun one.

* * *

Blake was still grounded on her sofa. She was still processing Takeru's reports on their recorded conversations from the Condor Phone. Due to the lack of their knowledge on this newly-appeared Xiphon, he could be unpredictable at best. He was a very skilled fighter to begin with. Moreover, his cynical view towards the Kamen Riders themselves made himself more tenacious as he showed no sign of doubts of his beliefs. Heck, he even managed to beat her down with just a single move. She could still feel her pain in her shoulders that was slowly healing at the time.

She looked at Kyle again as she was longing to see more aspects of his life. She demanded some answers from him once, and now she wanted to do it again. Only that this was to help Kyle, this time.

She wanted to know more about this young man that she first met in Beacon's courtyard.

She wanted to know what he liked, what he disliked, and... what his fears were.

And of course, by definition of knowing more, she didn't mean _that_ far. At least for the time being.

Meanwhile, Kyle was still asleep as he drifted again through his own realm of dreams.

* * *

" _Hello? Anybody here?"_

 _He called out to no one in particular as he kept walking through the dark horizon. All that he could see was himself and where his feet stepped. He kept walking on and on until he was tripped by something else._

" _What the-?"_

 _He looked at where the thing was that revealed itself to be a limp body. He suddenly remembered whose body was that when he looked at his face. It was one of the bullies that he met from junior high, the very same one that put some animal snacks on his locker, making it smelly. He also remembered bashing him with a food tray by the time he got really fed up with him._

 _His breath started to become heavier the longer he looked at the body. He decided to go away, only to find another body of another bully. Then, his surroundings started to be far clearer. On his ground were dead bodies, and in front of him were destroyed buildings and ruined streets. This could be described as an apocalypse that might happened should he stood still and let Dai-Shocker win, but that wasn't the main issue of this 'dream'._

 _The burning red skies blended well with the smokes and fires that came from the buildings and streets. He then looked again at his body that had been covered with his own Decade armor, except for the helmet. He started to remember people's accusations of him as a monster, a beast, and a delinquent. The voices started to buzz on his ears as his headache intensified. He saw more corpse of those he despised along the way._

 _Until he stopped behind a crying child, whose voice he recognized all too well. The child then turned back to him to reveal his own face. Before he could say anything, his mind was already sent back to the real world, his sleeping body._

* * *

The young Rider jolted awake from his sofa, once more. This surprised the Kunoichi that was asleep for a bit in her sofa, yet she was happy to see that her friend was okay. She quickly hugged him by reflex tightly.

"Kyle! You're okay!" Blake relieved.

"Whoa, Blake! Settle down!" he told.

Suddenly, the remaining members of RWBY also hugged him, except for Weiss who stood in front of him and surprised to see her teammates cuddling at him all of the sudden. They had returned from their previous businesses at the same time as they saw him finally awake. The group hug almost felt like King Kong's hand crushing his body.

"Kyle- ooph!" Ruby said as she was being halted by her sister's tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I'm so glad!" Yang said.

"Yea-right. Okay-okay, it's alright now." Kyle assured his friends as he gasped for air.

"Guys, please. You're all crushing him." Weiss said.

"It's still not too late for a group hug, Weiss." Yang teased.

"Ugh... alright." Weiss accepted as she went close. After she did the hug, she suddenly halted when she saw Kyle's sweating forehead.

"Kyle, you're sweating a lot. What happened?" Weiss wondered.

"Sweating? Oh, no wonder he's so warm." Ruby said.

"So warm that he melted the _ice_ queen's heart." The brawler smirked.

"Oh please, Yang! Why do you always have to be such a tease!?" the heiress growled in embarassment, much to the others' amusement.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some _ice_ packs now." Kyle remarked to the Heiress.

"Not you too!"

"I think it's enough guys. He needs some air, now." Blake ordered as her teammate complied.

"Whew, finally. Did I smell?" Kyle wondered.

"Nope, not at all." Ruby said.

The young Rider also noticed the other senior Riders present in the room. There were Takeru, Alan, and the other guy that he hadn't know the name yet. Judging from his appearance, he must be a doctor that was contacted to check on him. He must had known something about his condition.

"You must be my doctor, then. Kyle Morgan, nice to meet you." He introduced himself to the doctor as he offered a handshake.

"Emu Hojou. Are you feeling well now?" Emu introduced as the two shook their hands.

"Just managed to avoid myself from becoming a 'sleeping beauty'." He joked as the others chuckled.

"Right. It's always true." Alan said.

"I like this guy, though." Takeru commented.

"Oh, and you are?" Kyle asked to the other Ghostverse Rider.

"My name's Alan. There's also Makoto Fukami. He's with Tsukasa and his group in the back." Alan introduced.

"I see." The two shook their hands.

"Now that aside, can you tell us about what happened back there?" Emu asked.

"Kyle, we know that this has something to do with your fears. I'm not the kind of girl who likes to dig up someone's personal life though, but if we didn't hear your story, we can't help you that much. Moreover, if you ever wanted to beat Xiphon, you need to overcome your fears all by yourself." Yang said.

"Yang's right. You said something about 'monster'. What do you know about it?" Blake said.

"Let us help you, Kyle. We'll figure this out together. I mean, you're a Kamen Rider too, aren't you?" Emu said.

This was such a big help for Kyle himself. Like he always thought, he never had so many people concerned about him that much, aside from his family and his late best friend. Kyle also knew that it wouldn't be so kind if he turned down that offer. As much as he wanted to say that he was fine, he couldn't deny tha fact that he was troubled, mentally. In hopes of moving on to defeat Xiphon and the Dai-Shocker, he accepted their help.

"Yeah, you're right. Like I said before,I never planned to hide anything. But first, let's have everyone gather here, now. There's also something that I need to confirm, too." Kyle ordered.

* * *

The dusk had finally arrived in the city of Vale. It's streets were busy as always. Many people walked around and cars moving on from one place to another. It was your typical normal day for a normal life. However, the definition of normal had been invalid anymore as several groups of Combatants had been preparing three machines from before at three building rooftops, while Beowolves and Ursas swarmed the streets below the building. They typed various codes on the computer to power up the machine. As they succeded, red mists were blown from the machines' top tubes. The mist slowly spreaded through the sky without anyone noticing it, yet.

At the same time, Xiphon and the Pirate Kaijin stood in one of the buildings. The former chuckled darkly as they watched the red mist slowly spreaded itself.

" _ **I'm not much of a 'Diva person' myself, but this will work things out."**_ Xiphon said.

* * *

After gathering everyone present at the living room, the young Rider began his story without further ado.

"Xiphon said that the Kamen Riders are the ones who disrupted the balance of this universe. That was his concrete reason to hunt us all down. Moreover, he said that we are the true monsters who brough misery and fear in the form of 'security'. His kin suffered because of us and he also said that one day, we'd bring people suffering."

"That's so twisted. Even for a Dai-Shocker commander like himself." Blake described.

"Go on, Kyle." Tsukasa said.

"And when he said things like that, some memories of my past suddenly came in like a speeding train. Visions, voices, it was like that he emphasized his claims like it was always the truth, even if I knew he was lying. But, those started to become worse when one of my painful memories came in."

"You mean those words that you screamed before?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. By the time I got fed up with bullyings, I took the most radical way possible to thwart them away from me and the other victims. I beat them all up like they never worth a single penny to live with. I remembered their agony and dripping blood, all too well. It was kinda... satisfying when I finally found a way to rise up against them. I felt like a new man, that time."

"But, all of it came with several consequences. People accused me af being a violent person, which is actually half-true. They said things like 'I'm a monster' or 'freak' or 'weirdo' or anything. That's why I only had least friends back there. My teachers didn't even care about the bullyings, but for some reason, they kept their eyes on me instead for my violence. They even threatened me to the court because of that."

"Kyle..." Ruby muttered.

"What the hell!? They did that to you!?" Yang growled in anger.

"Luckily, my parents came in once they were called. They defended me because I told them everything. They're totally against bullyings too, I assure you. They said that I have my rights to defend myself from bullyings. Heck, they even threatened the teachers back to report to the government that the school I attended there lacked character building. Finally, we decided to quit from there and looked for another school."

"However, no matter how many times I tried to forget it all, those thoughts tend to come back at some point, and Xiphon made it worse. He made me think that I was weak for not fighting back. And yet, he made my efforts all wrong." He finished.

The others were silent for a moment as they were at loss of words, especially the all-girl team. They could never imagine how much ordeal he had to go through. not even a single lie displayed on his sorrowful eyes. After that, Emu reported to Kyle on his conditions.

"Kyle, we believe that your fear was induced arbitraly." He then displayed the cause of his fear through his modified stethoscope.

"Huh?"

"It was a work of this Terror Gaia Memory, that can induce fear to its opponent. Your mental diagnosis showed the same symptoms of it. However, you can still heal yourself from this effect should you desire it yourself." Emu reported.

"I see. So, it's still all on me, huh?" he contemplated.

"You don't have to face it alone, Kyle." Ruby said, trying to cheer her teammate up.

"Ruby?"

"Your fear's like any of us could be. What if we weren't being treated as heroes? What if we brought them fear, instead? And maybe, _maybe_ , it's not just us. It's what warriors like us always afraid of." She explained.

"But, our duty at hand is to protect innocents, right? I say you should focus on it instead of those badmouths. Who cares what they say, anyways? They can't change you. You're the only one who could change yourself. That's how you get back at that guy." Yang said.

"We all know that you're a good guy, Kyle. We know that you're not that cruel." Tsukasa said.

"You guys..."

"However, what Xiphon said might be half-true." Makoto said.

"What do you mean?" Blake wondered.

"There was a saying, 'To defeat the monsters, we become monsters of our own'. I admit it myself, too. Kamen Riders all have immense powers that could be described as 'beyond humanity'. Some said that we could even end the world if we desire so. I shivered everytime I think about it."

"Makoto..." Kyle muttered.

"However, I-no... _we_ decided to make up our minds that our true goals will never change. We protect innocents and defeat evil, simple and just. No matter what the others said, they could never take it away from us." Makoto continued, to the Riders' agreement.

"Well said, Makoto. Well said." Yusuke mused.

"People have their own demons, Kyle. What matters is how we face it. If I say it myself, I don't run away from it. I embrace it. That's why Ghost is also considered as the symbol of fear itself. You keep that in mind and trust me, you're a true Kamen Rider for that." Takeru said.

The immense support had succeeded in reviving Kyle's spirit. He had regained his resolve to get back up again. He knew that his friends needed him, and that was the main reason of why he had to fight. He also needed to show them his gratitude to not worry them any further.

"Alright guys, thanks a lot." He thanked as he sighed in relieve.

"But still, how could I beat Xiphon if he was that strong? I need to, uhh... 'tie up some loose ends', if you know what I mean. Plus, I think this whole ordeal must have something to do with my dreams." He wondered.

"Huh? What dream?" Natsumi wondered.

"The visions of the same memories that he told us." Weiss told her.

"But, how can you be so sure?" Blake wondered.

"Hmm... just a feeling." He uttered.

"Wow, seriously?" Blake was still puzzled by his answer.

"I see. Well, you're not wrong. There's still something you can do about it. Weiss, if you please?" Alan said as the heiress nodded.

"What is it?"

"We've located the Ghost Rider Totem inside a cave on Emerald Forest. That could help you out, and maybe solve this particular problem altogether." She reported.

"Whoa, really? Okay, I'm on it." He said as he got up from his seat.

"However, like our Damashiis, the Totem developed a consciousness of itself and protected the cave from any undesirable intruders. We were attacked by Xiphon and his goons, but fortunately, he couldn't enter the cave because of that." Takeru said.

"The guardian also said this to us; if you want to claim the Totem, you must face your fear, first. You must come up with your very own answer to proceed. That's all of it." Weiss said.

"Face my fears... I see. So that's what it's all about."

Everything finally became clear for Kyle. His previous dreams were all about obtaining the Ghost Rider Totem. He must solve his problems first to do so. Filled with the knowledge, he was fueled with immense determination that he must obtain it as soon as possible if he ever wanted to advance through the Dai-Shocker.

Suddenly, Emu called out to everyone as he saw something from the nearby window.

"Uhh, guys? You might wanna see outside."

They saw the night skies in the city became red as blood. This must be Dai-Shocker's doing, again. The three Ghostverse Riders then realized what the red sky was, something that they knew all too well.

"The skies... but how?" Weiss wondered.

"This is the thing that we've been talking about. They've been building machines for some kind of 'grand plan' that they planned to enact. This must be it, then." Makoto informed.

"To think that they proceed this early..." Tsukasa muttered.

"It's just like before, in the Ganma world." Alan said.

"Ganma-what?" Yang wondered.

"Back in my homeworld-the Ganma world-the red mist also filled its skies. The mist is poisonous to anyone who didn't have an antibody to resist its toxin. That's why we resorted to store our real bodies in coffins and used alternate bodies using our advanced technology." Alan explained.

"If it's that dangerous, how do we get close to its center, then?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry, we have conducted some researches on the red mist. Our Auras can fully resist its toxin. If this mist was spread by machines, we should prepare the antitoxin and put it on to them." Tsukasa assured.

"Then again, if the Dai-Shocker is there, they must've swarmed the streets." Natsumi said.

"Okay, some of you are needed on the streets while I go get the Rider Totem. Who's with me?" Kyle asked.

"We'll go with you." Ruby and her teammates offered.

"Me, too. I wanna see how my junior earn my powers." Takeru said.

"Then it leaves us six, here. We'll thwart the Dai-Shocker off from the citizens." Yusuke said.

"I'll contact Hiiro and see if he can have the cure ready. The citizens should've been affected by now." Emu said.

"Alright, you all know what to do. Let's move out, everyone!" Tsukasa ordered.

Everyone complied as they all rode their respective Rider Machines. Tsukasa and Kyle each prepared their own Machine Decaders. Yusuke jumped onto his silver dirt bike, TryChaser 2000 while Natsumi rode on the similar and modified black dirt bike, BeatChaser 2000.

The Ghostverse Riders all summoned their Rider Machines that appeared from eye-like portals after they did an eye-like hand seal. Takeru rode on his black Machine Ghostriker dirt bike and Makoto on his blue Machine hoodie street bike, while Alan rode on a golden mechanical cloud-shaped glider called Machine Clouder.

Emu put on his own Gamer Driver and took out a yellow Rider Gashat from his pocket. It depicted a dirt biker with a mohawk helmet who was riding on his bike. The Gashat was labelled 'Bakusou Bike'. He pressed the button to activate it.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

After the game screen appeared on his back, he put the Gashat on his Kimewaza slot.

 **GASHATTO!**

A yellow dirt bike appeared from the screen. Its headlight was modeled after the Gashat's character. On each of its sides were a set of joystick buttons connected with health bars. He then rode on top of it.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby Rode on Bumblebee as Weiss rode behind Takeru's and Blake behind Kyle's. They started up their engines that began to roar in activation.

"Cool! Rides for everyone!" Yang squealed as she saw everyone's vehicles.

"We're just like a biker gang, of justice!" Ruby joyed.

"Right? It's kinda cool, don't you guys think?" Kyle said.

"Could you three please save those flatteries for later?" Weiss chagrined.

"What a killjoy..." Yang sighed.

* * *

The red mist began to cover the night sky of Vale. The shattered moon's light also became swollen and drenched in violent red light. The citizens were confused by the view until they started coughing due to the toxin the red mist had. They also witnessed several Beowolves and Ursas running amok through the streets. The chaos ensued as they ran to nowhere in particular, only to find the Grimms blocking their way. Their only hope was for the Huntsmen, Huntresses and Riders to vanquish the monstrosities ahead of them.

* * *

As time began to run out, Kyle, Takeru, and team RWBY almost reached their destination. They sped up their bikes until they finally reached the cave and gathered in front of the entrance.

"So, this is it, huh?" Kyle asked.

"Yep, the one and only in Emerald Forest. Aside from the ones that housed a Death Stalker, this one cave is one of it's own kind." Takeru said.

"Don't know why, but this cave started to give me goosebumps." Ruby shivered.

"Now that you said it, the night also gives off some eerie auras. I know that the creeps intensify, here." Kyle remarked.

"Now that you said it... it kinda gives off some horror movie feels, don't you think?" Weiss smirked.

"No-please don't." Kyle gulped.

"That's for teasing me with Yang!" she retorted.

"C'mon, Kyle. Just man up and go for it!" Yang bumped the Rider's back with her hand, catching him in surprise.

"Remember the drill, Kyle; find your answer to your fears and go for the Totem. We're always with you." Takeru reminded.

"Hope we still got plenty of time before the mist gets wider." Ruby hoped.

"Make all of your pain worth it. You're not alone in this one." Blake said as she held her hand on his shoulder.

Kyle nodded at his friends as he took a deep breath before he said, "Okay. Let's do this thing, already."

The young Rider advanced to the cave as his view to everyone was engulfed by immense darkness. He put his Decadriver on in case he encountered something undesired. The belt also activated its flashlight emitted from the arc in response of Kyle's neural command. He inspected his surroundings to look for any clues on the Totem. Moments later, he finally arrived in a huge dark place of the cave. The pitch blackness of it shrouded the whole place in darkness. He could only count on his gears and his guts to proceed.

The air suddenly got cold as he went inside. His belt's flashlight dimmed before it finally went off. He was blinded by the darkness, unable to tell his directions anymore. Until he saw a boy that he knew all too well. This must be where the test began. The boy simply wore a green T-shirt and blue shorts. This was his first 'demon', the one who flipped his chair and caused him to fall, hitting his rear cortex that caused his first fear to surface.

"Derek." He growled.

"Well-well, look who's back; the 'hero' of the hood. I bet you still haven't moved on from your miserable memory." Derek said.

"I know who you are, Derek. You're just a shadow, a ghost from my past who doesn't deserve a single place in my memory." Kyle countered.

"Wow, you've been thinking like that? Well then, I'll tell you why I've been bullying you for a _very_ long time."

"Oh?"

"You're smart and clever, I admit. However, no one shall stand above me in any ways. If it wasn't because of me, you would've achieved the highest score on the final test. And yet, you're the reason of why I've been living a miserable live chased by debts. I was dropped out from my school beacuse you told them everything." Derek growled.

"So what? I say you deserve it." He remarked with his deep voice.

"MY FAMILY WENT BANKRUPT BECAUSE OF YOU!" he roared in anger, catching Kyle in surprise, "I can't attend to schools and universities anymore because the government made me a mail of my bad attitude! No one would accept me because of that! I suffered because of you!"

"Okay, let me get this clear; you bullied people in school and you were dropped out because of it. The government took notice of it and you suffered. Yet, you put the blame on someone like me who technically don't have anything to do with it. I was your victim, and I had the right to defend myself! You wanna know who caused your misery? YOU! You're the one who brought this all upon yourself!" Kyle argued.

"SHUT UP! I don't need another lecture from a freak like you, and they were all right; you're just a monster who supposed to be a vermin and-"

WHACK!

The bully was silenced by Kyle's heavy punch above his head. He was too sick to hear any of the former's blabberings. He was annoyed and his anger boiled to its climax. The young Rider then mercilessly beat the bully by smashing Derek's head to his knee before he slammed him to the ground. He continously punch his head until he was sure that Derek couldn't move anymore.

"How about _you_ shut up?"

Suddenly, Derek stared at him intently with his eyes glew in violent yellow. It caused him the same pain that he felt from Xiphon before. He was taken aback as he started to hear the voices of hatred towards him, all said the same thing as he was still wincing from his pain.

" _Monster."_

" _Weirdo."_

" _Freak."_

" _Vermin."_

The moment he opened his eyes, his orientation started to blurr out. He couldn't tell if the people in front of him were humans or not. Derek was nowhere to be found. All that he could see slightly was that these people were also the ones who bullied and accused him of anything, boys and girls, men and women. Left with no choice as they walked closer to him, he quickly resorted to his Rider armor.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

* * *

Our heroes had all arrived in the city in chaos. They planned to seek for any civilians who were still on the street and guide them to the hospital as discussed during their way towards there. They all took out their transformation devices and put on their Rider armors.

"HENSHIN!"

 **KAMEN RIDE : DECADE!**

 **CHU!**

 **KAIGAN! SPECTER! / TENGAN! NECROM!**

 **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI-DOKI GHOST! / CRUSH INVADER!**

The five Riders dispersed themselves into several city sectors. Using their GPS, they thoroughly did their mission. Decade I used his sword to slash the Grimms while bashing them with his bike at the same time. He also managed to find a group of citizens who were trapped by the horde.

"Everyone, follow me to the hospital! I'll cover you all!" he ordered as the citizens complied.

Kuuga and Kiva-la's dirt bikes were the most suitable vehicles for 'Bike-Fu' fights. They either bashed the Grimms with their front or rear wheels. They even managed to lift their bike in a wheelie manner and even backflipped using the Grimms as their ramp. Their wheels were also installed with micro spikes that could graze the monsters' hide.

"Come on! This way!" Kiva-la shouted.

"Don't look back! Just go!" Kuuga shouted.

Specter's Machine Hoodie released its chains that whipped the enemies away as per the Rider's orders. He also managed to pull an Ursa away before it could lunge into the citizens and blasted its abdomen with his rifle. Necrom searched for the remaining citizens from above and found some of them still trapped by the Grimms. He quickly took out his Gan Gun Catcher and shot a beowolf right on its head. His Rider Machine also fired some fireball rounds and burned the Grimms down.

"Please clear this area at once!" He ordered.

Suddenly, his helmet's comms detected an incoming transmission from Specter.

" _Necrom, how's your end?"_ he asked.

"I'm escorting a group out, now. No casualties sighted. You?"

" _Just a bit more and the city will be cleared. Decade and the others are already in the hospital."_ Specter informed.

"Alright, we're on our way. Necrom, out." Necrom replied as he ended his transmission and continued to escort the citizens.

* * *

The people... shadows, or... whatever they were, became more relentless towards the new Decade. The voices kept ringing on his head as he fought them restlessly. He sent some of those things the hardest and the heaviest attacks he could afford to do. These guys never learned about their bullying habbit as the biggest mistake in the world, he thought. His heart boiled up as his mind became more focused on the ensuing brawl.

He remembered their faces until this very moment. The ones who badmouthed him, mocked him, made fun of him, toppled him to the dirt, and succumbed him into his very despair. He fought them all, tore them apart, and let his anger, rage, and hatred consume him. He was right to hate them all. They had no place in this world. They shall perish.

Or was it?

Decade let out a loud roar as he released an immense energy surge that engulfed him and his surroundings. Everything was white that temporarily blinded his view. Until, he opened his eyes and saw a horrifying sight.

The same chaos from his dream.

* * *

The citizens were successfully evacuated to the hospital that hadn't been blanketed by the red mist. Emu, Hiiro and several other doctors quickly started to look after the infected citizens, whose condition started to weaken. They were coughing, sweating, and some of them had a fever. The doctors gave them the best medicines they could afford to keep the disease away from them, at least for the time being. They didn't have much time left as the red mist slowly spreaded itself wider. Meanwhile, Tsukasa, Yusuke, and Natsumi were securing the perimeters outside the hospital in case they spotted any hostiles.

After Alan evacuated his own batch of citizens, he looked back to see Makoto came in with another batch. Surprisingly, among the batch was team JNPR, who were also unaffected by the mist's toxin.

"Is this the last of them?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. All citizens are secured. No casualties found." Makoto reported as the two Riders looked at the Huntsmen team.

"You four must be from Beacon. I'm Alan, codename: Necrom." He introduced.

"This is team JNPR. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren." Makoto introduced.

"What's happening outside, anyway? And why are these people becoming sick all of the sudden?" Jaune asked.

"Dai-Shocker. They're spreading this red mist as an act of terror. Our intel says that they're using some sort of machines to spread it." Makoto explained.

"The mist is toxic for the local citizens. We're not affected by it as our Auras act as our antibody." Alan continued.

"I see. So, all we need to do is to find the machines and shut it down once and for all." Ren said.

"But, how are we gonna cure the citizens, this many? They're all infected." Pyrrha wondered.

"Our plan is to secure the machines and use them to spread the antitoxin. If we can make use of the same principle they did, we could cure all of the citizens at once." Alan explained.

"Our associates here are currently preparing the cure. We'll move out once they're done." Makoto said.

"Whoa, associates? Man, to think the Kamen Riders are really everywhere, now." Jaune wondered.

"Well, we better be ready or the mist will reach here soon." Nora said as she looked up at the red mist.

"By the way, where are Kyle and team RWBY?" Pyrrha wondered.

"They have to take care of things in the Emerald Forest. They'll be here soon." Makoto informed.

* * *

Decade walked around in astonishment as he witnessed the very same view of his dream. The skies were drenched in red as if it was a blood. Buildings, vehicles and streets were all devastated. Numerous corpses of his bullies were laying down in the ground. All of them were limp and inanimate. His breath grew heavier as his heart beated faster. His headache was gone, but his dread didn't. He wandered around the horizon without any destination.

He then spotted a small figure from afar. He went closer and closer to see if it was the same one that he met before. It became clearer the more he proceed. He finally found himself in his destroyed apartment that left no roof and several withered furnitures. The figure was standing at the center of his living room. It was a little boy at his 10 year-old posture. The boy looked back at the Rider, who recognized the boy's face all too well. He opened his helmet as he looked at the child's scared, crying eyes that reminded him of the older days. It was when he used to be a weak child who let himself became a helpless victim.

It was him. The boy was the little Kyle Morgan.

"Are you happy, now?" the kid spoke.

"Huh?"

"Look around you... they're all gone. Dead. They're not in this world anymore. Are you glad that everything turned up this way?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"What dou you think it is? You've already become this strong. There's no one else left to stand in your way. you've dominated your own destiny. Now, tell me this; how many more do you want to eradicate? Who will be your target of vengeance next? What city... what world you'll decide to fall next!?" the boy yelled.

"I don't know! I don't understand... I never wanted to kill anyone!"

"Then what is this? You're still saying that after all you've done? How long are you going to keep contradicting yourself!? Tell me!"

"I... don't know..." he stuttered as he still couldn't figure out what his past tried to tell him.

"Then who am I to you? What am I to you?"

The Rider's eyes widened as he heard it. A realization suddenly came to his mind. The thing that he had been doing this whole time and the thing that he had been thinking this whole time. All of them were reflected in this very cave. He finally remembered it all. The reason of his resolve to move on. It all became clear now.

He sat down on the ground in leg-crossing position, and he spoke.

"I... I understand it now. I did this... _all_ of this, because I resented you. Me." The little Kyle's eyes looked like he confirmed the answer, but he knew that the older Kyle still had more.

"The real reason of why I strived to become stronger is because... I hated you for being weak and helpless. Why did I let myself being hurt by them? Why did I let myself became their prey? No matter how I tried to forget it, those thoughts always come back. I've been thinking many ways to get back at them again and again even if I already did it before."

"I just wanna watch them rot in this very world all by themselves, spending their whole lifetime reflecting on the sins that they committed. I think it's not a sin as long as I don't desire their deaths. But still, is that too much to ask for? Do I really need to watch them bleed just to fulfill my revenge? Am I really that horrible? " he lamented.

"I'm not a killer, and I'll never be one! If ever committed such homicide, I'd never be able to live my life! It won't be fair for mom, for dad... and for Nathan, too." The little Kyle firmed with his cracking voice.

"True. Then again, I never realized that I've hurted you this whole time. The more I hate you, the stronger I become. At least, that's what I used to think before. I never realized that it almost costed me my sanity and my love for myself, too. So, that's why..." the Rider stood up and he kneeled to the boy's height. He then embraced him and said softly,

"I'm so sorry."

Tears dropped from the older Kyle Morgan. He had released all burdens of his unpleasant past. His grudge, his hatred, and his vengeance that he had been harboring for a long time all disappeared in this second, along with the recent dread he received. He hugged his little self tightly, accepting his past once more. He had finally completed his trials. He released the embrace and looked at his past self.

"From now on, let's face the future together. We got plenty of fun things ahead of us. Our friends are waiting." He smiled to him.

"So, what do you think of the labels to us, then?" the little Kyle wondered.

"Hmph, does it really matter? We're us. They don't get to decide who we are. _We_ are the ones who decide what kind of men we wanna be." Kyle stated.

"Okay. I'm glad." The boy answered, sweeping his tears away.

Suddenly, they heard a coughing sound behind them. The two then turned back to see Derek, lying in the ground and was totally bruised. A cocky look on his face was still plastered on him. It seemed like this particular person never learned his lesson on not pissing anyone off.

"Heh, finally being all-loving brothers stuff, don't you two are?" He said.

"What do you want, this time?" Kyle asked.

"Finish me. Right here, right now...*cough*... finish what you've started. After all, you became a freak all by yourself." The bully spat.

However, he didn't feel his anger boiling up anymore. Only a sigh of utter annoyance. The Rider walked towards him and glared at him. He grabbed the bully's collar tightly.

"Listen here you dimwit, you're never gonna make fun of me anymore, nor anyone else ever again. I've made up my mind. I'll protect innocents and save the world from Dai-Shocker. Just so you know, I could break your whole body all day long. But as much as I wanna do that, I believe there are others who still have... unfinished business with you."

As he said it, several black Parka Ghosts with sharp, violent orange eyes rose from the ground and swarmed the weakened bully. The parkas dragged him down to the ground that swallowed them all. The bully desperately pleaded for the Riders help as he watched his fate in horror.

"What the-? No...no! no! Help me! help! Don't just friggin' standing over there, you idiot! Do something!"

Kyle could only sigh and said, "You're an eyesore, Derek. Now, get out of my sight. We're done here."

He turned away from Derek along with his little self. They both had enough of his constant insults. Even so, this was just his visions for his trials. He deserved to know that his wish was fulfilled, even if it's unreal. He walked away further and further as Derek's pleas turned on deaf ears.

"No! Help me! get over here, ya hear me!? come back, here! HELP ME, YOU BASTAAARD!"

His anguish voice soon died down as he was completely dragged down to somewhere Oum-knows-what. The apocalyptic view suddenly vanished into bright orange lights, along with his little self that smiled to him. He was finally back to the brightened heart of the cave that housed the Ore Ghost Eyecon, the titular Rider's Totem.

Standing before him was the sentient Ore Parka Ghost.

"You must be the guardian of this Totem, then." Kyle guessed as he powered down.

" _ **Correct. I am also a manifestation of your inner self, the one who strifed for justice and freedom to yourself and towards humanity. Hence, the name of this form is 'Ore'."**_

"I see." Kyle replied.

" _ **You have passed the test and thus, your fear has been cured."**_ The parka said.

"Cured? Oh, you mean that...?"

" _ **The visions you had was the manifestation of the fear effect. The test was meant to take it all out from your head and solve your problems at the same time. You are truly remarkable as I have predicted."**_ The parka explained.

"Thanks a lot, then. I've never been this better, before." Kyle thanked.

" _ **Now, I shall grant you the power of the heroic souls that goes beyond death, the infinite potential that shall defy the chaos itself; Kamen Rider Ghost."**_

The Ore Parka retracted its 'hands' and shone in a bright orange light, engulfing both the parka and Kyle himself. Kyle had finally obtained Ghost's powers and made it his own. It was about time for him to strike back.

The others were still waiting outside the cave. Their eyes were fixated on the entrance to see if there was any sign of Kyle showing up there. Finally, it took an hour less for the Rider to come out. He showed determination as he walked out. Everyone there smiled in joy when he showed them the Ghost Totem he obtained.

"Ghosts scare me." he remarked, "It's time for Dai-Shocker to share my dread."

* * *

A nurse was seen handling the patients to their rooms. She had a neck-long brown hair and she was wearing a pink nurse attire underneath a blue wool jacket, along with a pair of white shoes. She instructed the other patients to stay calm and stay inside the hospital, accompanied by the other doctors and nurses.

"Everyone, please stay calm! We'll handle this situation immediately!"

She was then visited by Emu and Hiiro to check up on their situation.

"Asuna, how are the citizens?" Emu asked.

"Makoto and Alan said that this is all of them. No one's left outside." She reported.

"Good, the cures are all ready. Let's have the rest done." Hiiro said as he showed the antitoxin tank. It was a sparkling blue liquid that they prepared the moment Emu ordered it.

Suddenly, their modded stethoscope rang. They answered the call that was made by the three Riders who were patrolling outside.

"What up?" Emu wondered.

" _We got Grimm waves incoming. Looks like they've decided to send the pawns earlier before the red mist gets here."_ Yusuke reported.

" _We need to hold this line and keep them away from the citizens. We're the only ones who can do this."_ Tsukasa said.

"Wait, what about the cures? Who'll take them to the machines?" Asuna wondered.

"Leave it to us." Makoto offered, along with Alan.

"The rest of you should protect this hospital at all costs. We'll call the others to back us up once they're done." Alan said.

They all agreed on the two Riders' terms. Hiiro then said, "Then it's settled. We're moving out now."

After they went outside, Makoto and Alan summoned their vehicles. The former then called out to someone.

"Houdini."

" _ **Taking up to the skies, shall we?"**_ the person in particular said as the Machine Hoodie splitted to form a glider. The wheels acted as its gyros. Underneath it was a blue Parka Ghost whose hood was from the bike's that covered its blue sharp eyes. Houdini's parka was sleeveless and on its inner margins were metallic chain ornaments.

"Let's." He replied.

Makoto jumped to the top of his glider-turned bike while Alan jumped to his Machine Clouder. They decided not to take the grounds as the Grimms could probably block their way. Alan then used his MegaUloader's holographic display by pressing its lower button to locate the machines.

"We're getting closer to the location! Be ready!" Alan shouted.

"Let's hope the others could get here, soon." Makoto hoped.

* * *

As Yusuke reported, several Beowolves and Ursas had arrived. They were closing in to the hospital as they were drawn by the civillians' anxiety and fear towards the red mist, along with their weakened healths. It seemed that the Dai-Shocker will stop at nothing to display their powers, especially when it was about summoning Grimms.

The Riders had all lined up to prevent the Grimms' advance. Their hearts were pumping in adrenaline as they finally went to action.

"Feels just like old times, eh?" Tsukasa asked.

"You bet! I've never felt this pumped up since we laid low that time." Yusuke said.

"I kinda wish I could see that kid on action." Emu said.

"We'll have our time Emu. I'm sure we will." Asuna assured.

"He's skilled enough, that's what. He took out two evolved Kaijins, already." Natsumi said.

" _ **He got lots of friends, too!"**_ Kivat-la said.

"Hiiro told me that, already. I bet they're all strong." Asuna said.

"They're still in training, however. Their skills need to be polished properly." Hiiro said.

"Let's all hope that they can be safe out there." Natsumi said.

Soon, team JNPR joined them in the front lines. They all had their weapons ready.

"Bet you guys could use our help." Ren said.

"Team JNPR reporting for duty!" Nora saluted.

"Pumped up as always..." Ren sighed with a smile.

"Ah, so you guys came along, too." Yusuke said.

"Hello! I'm Asuna Karino. Nice to meet you all!" she introduced.

"So, you're a Rider too?" Jaune asked.

"Yup! It's not like you see a nurse fighting monsters boldly everyday, right?" Asuna said in her joyful tone, much to the team's confussion.

"Don't mind about that. It's always her charm." Emu said.

"Looks like Makoto and Alan went off, already. Anything on Kyle and the others?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Takeru said that they're on their way. They'll rendezvous on the machine sites, soon." Natsumi reported.

"Alright, guys. Here they come!" Tsukasa said.

The Riders all prepared their transformation devices while team JNPR readied their weapons.

"Kivat-la!"

" _ **Let's go!"**_

 **GABU!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Emu took out his personal pink Gashat. It depicted the same game that both he and Ruby played before, the titular Mighty Action X. He pressed the button to activate it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Asuna set her own Driver belt. It was colored in green and gray. The device had a display screen in the mid-section between the red 'A' and blue 'B' buttons. There were also a buzzsaw on its right and two green nozzles on its left. Along with the Buggle Driver II (Zwei) was a pink Gashat. It depicted a pink-haired girl in an orange dress as in dating sim games. The Gashat's title was 'Toki meki Crisis'.

 **TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

The Riders went to their stances as the nurse pressed the 'A' button to play its standby sound. The Grimms were roaring wildly as they all witnessed the ones who stood in their way. They charged towards the Riders as they transformed.

"HENSHIN!"

 **KAMEN RIDE : DECADE!**

 **CHU!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**

Emu was surrounded by several Rider thumbnails. He chose his own in front of him. The thumbnail depicted a bulky level 1 armor with a white google. It had a pair of orange eyes and white irises. Its hair was spiky fuschia and the google had a small green gem.

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Emu was soon covered in pink digital pixels as the thumbnail flew towards him. The pixels soon materialized into a bulky white armor like Hiiro's and it assembled its parts to one another, only that the weapons indicator below its health bar were a hammer and a sword. With his emotive googles opened its eyes, the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid armor was online.

 **BUGGLE UP!**

 **DREAMING GIRL! (WOW!) KOI NO SIMULATION! OTOME WA ITSUMO TOKI MEKI CRISIS! (WOW!)**

Asuna was covered in pink heart-shaped pixels that soon materialized into a feminine-looking Rider armor. It resembled the character from her Gashat. Her helmet had a pink short hair with a white tiara that sported a yellow heart headdress. Her visor had a pair of girly blue eyes that opened up once her armor activated and a heart-shaped gem on its forehead. She was also wearing an armored yellow dress with heart-shaped shoulder pads. Her gloves and her knee-high boots were pink. She also had some white compartments on her armored jumpsuit's sleeves and boots. And thus, Kamen Rider Poppy joined the fray.

An immense gush of wind blew some of the Grimms away once their transformation was complete. The sounds of the whirring machineries on their armors were heard as some of their armor parts adjusted themselves to their respective positions. Finally, their visors also lit up upon their activation.

"It's me. Still passing-through and Rider-kicking." Tsukasa said as he dusted his hands as Kuuga and Kiva-la went to their stances.

"There's nothing I can't cut." Hiiro said as he lifted his hands in a surgeon's manner.

"I'm Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Let's clear this game with no 'continues'!" Ex-Aid declared.

"Kamen Rider Poppy, on! Now, it's PoPaPiPuPePo time!" Poppy shouted in her high-pitched bubbly tone, much to team JNPR's surprise.

"PoPiPaPe... what?" Nora gawked.

"To think that she's really that bubbly all of the sudden..." Pyrrha muttered.

"Interesting. Looks like we got ourselves another Rider to our lineup." Ren mused.

"Say you two, so... pfft... what's with that... hehehe... _chubby_ get-up?" Jaune held his laugh.

"I can still break people's bones with this, you know." Brave coldly implied by cracking his fists.

"Scary!" Jaune gawked.

"Oh, you mean this? Well, this is our level 1 armors. This armor is designated for curing civillians and crowd control. It's also one of our heavy-duty equipments." Ex-Aid explained.

"Which is why it was made kid-friendly!" Poppy continued.

"Oh right! Ruby's sure gonna love this one!" Pyrrha said.

"How does crowd control being described as 'kid-friendly', though?" Ren wondered.

"So... chubby..." Nora drooled, wanting to hug the level 1 Riders.

"Nora..." Ren reminded.

"Err... miss Valkyrie?" Ex-Aid wondered.

"Don't even think about it." Brave glared intently at the Huntress, warning her not to get closer.

"Scary!" Nora gawked.

The others quickly went to their stances as the Grimms started to advance. Tsukasa started by punching a Beowolf's face really hard that pushed it back, smashing the Grimms behind it. He then performed their martial workout with Kuuga and Ex-Aid by punching the Ursas in front of them. Kuuga caved the gut with his fiery fist and Ex-Aid smacked the Ursa's head using his own body as a **'GREAT'** text was displayed out of nowhere.

Jaune swung his sword to several Beowolves, accompanied by Brave and Kiva-la. They targeted every limbs that they could cut, ranging from claws, legs, until heads. Pyrrha threw her Milo at an Ursa's chest before she impaled it with her Akouo, while Ren fired his Stormflower at the monsters. Poppy also used her Buggle Driver II as a weapon by combining it with her grip. She used the Bugvisor II's gun compartment to blast the Beowolves away. The female Rider then used its buzzsaw that stretched longer upon use. It's whirring saw could cut their claws and impale their bodies.

"Bad boy!" heck, she even managed to slap an Ursa before she beheaded it.

The pink spiky-haired Rider resorted to his Gashacon Breaker hammer. It was white with a pink 'A' button and a green 'B' button. It also had a Gashat slot on its other side. Seeing this, Nora switched her Magnhild grenade launcher into its hammer mode and grinned at the Rider.

"Hey, wanna play 'crash 'n bash'?" Nora invited.

"You bet!" Ex-Aid complied as they fist-bumped.

With that being settled, the two started bashing the Grimms without any hesitation. They enjoyed it as if they were playing a videogame itself. Several **'HIT'** , **'GREAT'** , and **'PERFECT'** texts appeared whenever Ex-Aid landed a successful hit. Nora also reinforced her attacks with grenade blasts, as well. The two also noticed two yellow Energy Items that depicted a running Rider. They nodded to each other as they picked them up.

 **SPEEDING-UP!**

After the Energy Item surged through their bodies, they began running through several Grimms and bashing them harder than usual. They tore them apart as if they were just a mere ragdoll. Finally, they decided to deliver one final blow by smashing their hammers to each other. It caused a massive shockwave that blew the Grimms away and destroyed them in the process. The monsters' remainings dissolved into black mists as they rejoiced in their victory.

"Sweet! Hey, do you always wear it whenever there's a kid's show? That suit looks fitting enough, though." Nora wondered as she shot an Ursa behind her.

"Unfortunately, no. But, umm... considering this suit to be kid-friendly looking, maybe it's a good idea. I think I'll consider doing it if the others agree." Ex-Aid noted as he threw his hammer to a Beowolf and pulled it back with his magnetic glove.

"Well, I think Beacon could use some... mascot, you know." Nora grinned.

"Wait, so that's your intention?" Ex-Aid deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Brave observed Jaune's improved, yet sloppy movements. His attacks started to become more effective than the last time they met. However, his eyes implied that there was something that was still bothering him, so much that the Rider had to slash a Beowolf that tried to attack Jaune from behind.

"Focus your mind on the fight! Don't let things deceive you from your surroundings!" he reminded.

"Okay, on it!" Jaune complied.

Brave could only sigh at his eagerness to fight, despite his lack of skill. The young man clearly needed some treatments in order to survive the harsh world of Remnant. He then stabbed an Ursa that lunged from behind and impaled its head befor dissolving into dusts. He also powered his sword up by pressing the 'B' button for three times and send his sword's flames to the Grimms that surrounded him, bringing them to a fiery end.

"You really need more training, Jaune Arc." Brave muttered.

* * *

Makoto and Alan had finally arrived on their destination. They witnessed the machines that spreaded the red mist were placed not too far from each other. At the same time, Kyle and his group had also arrived right next to them. They dismissed their Rider machines as they dematerialized. Takeru also hid Yang's Bumblebee after she told him to in the road, much to her relief.

"Glad you guys make it here." Makoto said.

"This should be it. I mean, look at those red thick smokes that they produce. They clearly don't meet the requirements for environmental standards." Kyle noted.

"You mean air pollution?" Alan corrected.

"Yeah, and it's also convenient that our Auras prevented us from being affected by it. I'm _so_ not running around with a gas mask on my face." Weiss uttered.

"Why not?" Blake wondered.

"Why, you ask? It'll ruin my beauty and elegance as a Huntress! Plus, they're heavy!" she answered.

"How about wearing a Kamen Rider's helmet? They sure looked cool, though." Ruby asked.

"I'll... think about it later."

"Alright, prep time! So, what do you guys got?" Yang asked for a plan.

"There are three machines that are currently activated to spread the mist. We'll divide into three groups in dealing with the guards and secure the machines like Tsukasa said." Makoto explained.

"Go on, guys." Yang said.

"We have the antitoxins ready from the hospital. We'll have the machines spread them out. That way, we can cure the citizens in a large scale instantly." Alan informed as he and Makoto presented the antitoxins.

"Great! Let's decide our groups, then. Any ideas?" Takeru asked after he took an antitoxin from Makoto.

Suddenly, Xiphon and Pirate Kaijin appeared in front of them. The heroes prepared their gears, but Xiphon suddenly raised his hand to halt them.

" _ **Easy there, fellas. We're not here to engage you all of the sudden. It wouldn't be interesting if we don't fight in the main stage, is it?"**_

"So, you're inviting us in." Kyle answered.

" _ **As for you, Kyle Morgan, I suggest you to meet me there. We still have plenty businesses to finish, seeing you just returned from the pit of despair."**_ Xiphon invited, gesturing to the warehouse behind him.

"That's what I intend to do. Challenge accepted." He complied.

" _ **Very well, but our plans will still be in motion. Now, proceed if you dare."**_ Pirate Kaijin replied as the two teleported out to their place.

"I'll go with you." Blake offered to Kyle.

"You're serious 'bout this?" Kyle wondered.

"If you're taking him on, then I'll help you deal with the Kaijin. We're evening the odds here, you know." Blake explained.

"I see your point. Well then, I won't get in your way." Kyle agreed, replied with her smile.

"I'll go with Takeru, then." Yang offered.

"On it. We'll take the right wing." Takeru agreed, saluting to the Brawler.

"I'm with Alan! Let's take the left one!" Ruby offered.

"Understood, Ruby." Alan accepted, replied by Ruby's eager nod.

"Well, that leaves me and the middle machine to us, then." Weiss said to Makoto.

"Try to keep up on me, then." Makoto joyfully remarked to the heiress, which she replied by, "Gladly".

"Alright, guys. Let's do our thing, as always!" Kyle grinned as the Riders prepared their Henshin devices.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

 **EYE! / STAND BY! YES SIR! LOADING!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! / BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **DECADE!**

 **KAIGAN! / TENGAN!**

 **ORE! / SPECTER! / NECROM! MEGAULOAD!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! / READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI-DOKI GHOST! / CRUSH INVADER!**

 **GO! GO! GO! GO!**

A strong gush of wind was blown once their transformation was complete. Team RWBY also prepared their weapons, as well. The Riders gripped their fist in determination. After they took a deep breath, Kyle commanded,

"Roll out!"

And so, our heroes have entered the fray.

* * *

Decade and Blake headed to an empty warehouse that the Dai-Shocker executive led them into. There were no guards or Grimms that stood in their way. Once they arrived at the entrance, they walked slowly to see if there were any disturbances around. They proceed after they saw none of it.

"I've never seen that kind of enemy before. He's really welcoming us to his base." Blake said.

"Oh? Well, isn't that kinda convenient?" Decade firmed.

"What if it's just a trap? It's always possible in situations like this, you know." She guessed.

"Either way, we have to defeat them and give the others time to secure the machines. Not even backing down is our option, here." He stated.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not like they're giving us any chance for peaceful negotiations, though." Blake uttered.

After they walked further into the center, they were greeted by Xiphon and the Pirate Kaijin that were already armed for battle. A jovial grin was plastered behind Xiphon's helmet.

" _ **Kamen Rider Decade and Blake Belladonna. I wonder why there's this... striking aura that you two possess. Not to mention the other three outside."**_ Xiphon deducted.

"Give up while you still can. We won't hold back on this one." Decade stated as he prepared his sword.

"You won't threaten the innocents ever again." Blake said. She then readied her Gambol Shroud

" _ **As if you were, Belladona. No matter how many times you tried to escape, your sins will not disappear."**_ The Pirate Kaijin taunted.

"Ugh...!" Blake stuttered the moment she heard it. She gripped her weapon tightly. Whatever it was, it must've brought back something undesired that could affect her combat performance. Knowing this, Decade reminded,

"Blake, don't let them get through you. This is just their dirty psychological tactic. You know what happened to me before, right?"

The Kunoichi was enlightened by his words. She shook her head to let go all of those painful memories. She needed to be on the same level as Decade's in order to defeat the two hostiles, in which she had to keep her mind focus on defeating the Dai-Shocker. She took a deep breath and smiled to the Rider as a sign that she was okay.

"After you, Decade." Blake spoke.

With that being said, Decade charged at Xiphon and clashed their blades with each other. At first, Xiphon seemed to still gained the upper hand against the Rider. He swung his blade at several blind points from Decade's movements. However, Decade made use of the other blind spots to avoid Xiphon's flurrious attacks. Ha managed to graze Xiphon's right boot, making him drawn away from Decade's uppercut. He kicked Xiphon away as Blake and the Pirate Kaijin ran through between them.

Blake used both of her blades against the Kaijin's swords. Her attacks were faster due to her weapon's lightweight. She also used her clone Semblance to deceive the Kaijin further. It was her best defense against his heavier attacks. While dodging the Kaijin's pistol blasts, Blake set her weapon into a Kusari-gama and threw it into the Kaijin, adding it with a powerful kick that casted him back.

* * *

Yang and Ghost had arrived on their destination; the right wing machine. It was connected to several computers that kept the machine on. There were no one sighted in the area. A quiet place could be very deceiving for anyone.

"Where's everyone?" Yang wondered.

"This is where they usually prepare for ambush. Be ready for anything, even if it's a ridiculous one." Ghost said.

"Even if they threw us with rotten tomatoes. Got it." Yang firmed as she cocked her Ember Celica.

"Yeaaah... that counts too, I think." Ghost said, readying his Gan Gun Saber.

As Ghost predicted, a horde of Combatants had swarmed the area. They quickly went on bashing them away. Yang send some gauntlet blasts from her martial arts attacks, while Ghost used several variations of swordfight and Gun-Fu. The Brawler bashed a Combatant's head to the floor so hard that she cratered the floor below her. She also bashed some of them either with her knee, her elbow, or her weapon. She sent a powerful uppercut that launched a Combatant to the air, giving a chance for Ghost who floated to its direction and slashed it in the gut.

The ghastly Rider also shot several Combatants in the mid-air. He then landed by kicking down a Combatant and dragged it all the way to the edge of the roof. The unlucky Combatant fell off the roof as Ghost jumped back and Gun-Fu'd the Combatants. The Rider decided to send one powerful attack at the horde once he regrouped with Yang.

"Let's finish this quick." Ghost said to her and activated his finisher. His Eyecon's Iris displayed a boot in kicking position.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

"On your mark, Ghost!" Yang answered as she activated her Semblance.

The two jumped high into the air. An orange eye-like seal appeared behind them and surged itself into Ghost's right boot and Yang's right gauntlet.

"Care to proceed, Yang?" the Rider offered Yang to start the catchphrase.

"Sweet! Our life...!" Yang mused.

"Is burning bright!" Ghost shouted.

With their weapons powered up, they dropped to the floor beneath them and delivered one powerful blow that eradicated the Combatants around them.

* * *

The battle then shifted into Weiss and Specter's position. Like Yang and Ghost, the two were ambushed by a horde of Combatants. Weiss made use of her dance-fight skills to swiftly avoid enemy attacks while striking them at the same time. Specter grabbed a handful of Combatants with his Gan Gun Hand and threw them to the other Combatants in front of him. The heiress then used her ice glyph to freeze the Combatants surounding her, finished by Specter who shot them from above.

"Care for a dance, Specter?" Weiss invited.

"Very. Waltz, Macabre, or Salsa?" Specter asked.

"All of it." Weiss grinned.

Specter chuckled in amusement. He had to admit that this fight was rather fun while it lasted. He then scanned his Gan Gun hand after he switched it to its rod mode.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**

He pressed the trigger to activate its finisher.

 **OMEGA SMASH!**

The azure Rider readied his weapon that emitted a large blue hand that came from its Crash Fingers component. Weiss also swung her Myrtenaster and rolled its revolver. Once it stopped, she ran her hand through her rapier and engulfed its edge in flames. She also casted her red fire glyph to the Gan Gun Hand's hand projection and burned it, adding more power to his attack.

"That one also needs some makeover." Weiss happily stated.

"Thanks a ton, Weiss. Now, let's show them the path that we've chosen!" Specter told her as she nodded in agreement.

With that being done, they swung their weapons at the Combatants. They had delivered their enemies an attack that was essentially an inferno. As the name suggested, the Combatants could only shriek in pain as they melt into black puddles before it disintegrated into black mists.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Necrom were also having their fair share of Combatants. Necrom summoned a green fluid as his weapon. It was versatile that it could become a shield that protected him from their attacks while bashing them away. He also changed it into several tendrils that pierced a vast majority of them. Ruby constantly slashed the Combatants with her scythe and sped up from place to place with her Semblance, striking the horde in every range she could afford.

"Hey, Necrom! Mind giving me a hand?" Ruby asked.

"Here goes!" Necrom said as he performed and eye seal with his hand.

His anti-matter fluid then formed itself into a stylized eye seal. It had several circuitry-line motifs spreading out of it. Ruby then jumped to the seal's back and cocked her weapon. Her Crescent Rose could also shot a powerful Dust round in its scythe mode like a sniper rifle. Her blast was reinforced by the seal, making it covered in a green energy that soon exploded into green corrosive fluids. The Combatants' bodies melted them, slowing their movements and further weakening them.

"Say, Ruby?" Necrom asked.

"What is it?"

"What is the thing that you desire the most?"

"I want to be a Huntress and protect this world!" She answered.

"Good. My reason of becoming a Kamen Rider, is that I wanted to atone for all of my sins. I shall protect the innocents with my very own life, and fight together with my friends!" Necrom stated.

"Awesome! Let's give those creeps that!" Ruby firmed.

"Yeah! And let's voice our heart's cries out!" Necrom said as he activated his finisher.

 **DESTROY!**

 **DAI TENGAN!**

 **NECROM! OMEGAULOAD!**

Necrom's gloves and boots were covered in a green energy, along with Ruby's scythe edge. The two dashed towards the Combatants that they could attack. Not only that, but their attacks were also reinforced by tendrils that followed their attacks' directions and pierced more enemies than their normal attacks could. They ended their strike by running to each other and finally delivered a large chunk of tendrils to the Combatants behind them, ending the threat for good.

The two then traded a high-five as they emerged victorious.

* * *

After several minutes of trading barrages of attacks, Decade and Xiphon clashed their sword in a tie.

" _ **You never know when to quit, do you?"**_ Xiphon growled.

"Not as long as you Dai-Shocker endanger people." Decade firmed and broke their tie. He switched the Ride Booker into gun mode and fired at the Kaijin commander, only to be blocked by his sword.

" _ **Don't you understand, Kyle? I'm**_ **not** _ **the bad guy here.**_ **You** _ **are."**_ Xiphon spat with a venom on his tone.

Decade felt the same dread from before. Blake quickly rushed to her friend's side. She saw him got taken back slightly. She was a bit worried of what might befallen to him. Suddenly, she heard an audible deep breath from Decade. He then regained his composure and stood firmly. His helmet completely hid his expression as if he sealed away his emotions for good, like a robot. The Kunoichi couldn't tell if he was frightened or not.

" _ **That's right, Kyle. You've blinded yourself with that false justice of yours. It's still not too late to make the right decision. You can still save this world."**_ Xiphon tempted.

"Stop driving him crazy! You're the one who brought chaos into Remnant! We won't let you get away with that!" Blake growled at him.

" _ **Says the one who is a huge sinner herself."**_ Xiphon spat.

"You... Don't try to talk any nonsense with me!" Blake threatened.

" _ **Nonsense? How long are you gonna keep this whole charade going? After the things that you've done before, you don't deserve to walk on the path of justice. Yet, you chose to avert your eyes from the truth."**_ Xiphon darkly uttered.

"What...?"

" _ **We know who you are, Blake. We know it really well."**_

Blake staggered in shock upon hearing it. It was always true that humans tend to make mistakes, but she also knew that her own past misdeeds was a huge one. She tried so hard not to remember it again as she moved forward to Beacon. how did they know about this? She thought. Her heart boiled to the point she charged in to Xiphon, only to be shot by the Kaijin who regained his composure. She was casted aside, hitting the floor below her. She grunted in pain as she saw her friend still standing.

"Kyle!" She called out.

"Blake, it's okay." Decade finally spoke, much to her confussion until she saw him pointing at his Decadriver slightly.

He then looked at the two enemies in front of them.

"You're right, Xiphon. It's still not too late for me to make the right decision, all for the sake of Remnant. I've been averting my eyes from the truth, and it hurted me so much that I've been doing it for a long time." He said.

" _ **Oh?"**_

"Which is why, I've made up my mind. I'm gonna save this world..."

Blake smiled slightly upon realizing Decade's intentions. As she predicted, the Rider suddenly aimed his powered-up gun, catching the two enemies in surprise.

"From you."

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

He fired a powerful beam that went bigger after it went through several card projections. The blast blew the enemies away as it obliterated the wall behind them. They hit the ground and they were severely weakened by the blast. Xiphon's body also let out golden energy leaks. He was absolutely not happy about it.

" _ **Why you...!"**_ the Kaijin growled.

" _ **But... how? You haven't activated your finisher."**_ Xiphon wondered.

"Actually, he did." Blake said from the Rider's behind, much to the enemies' confussion.

"Back when I lashed out at you, he already activated it once your eyes were all on me. I understand it after he said so himself. Clever." She stared at him in compliment, in which he noticed.

"Good thing that this armor can delay the voice command for a moment. Thank you, All Kamen Rider League. And what's more, we knew that you've been using the power of the Terror Gaia Memory installed in your armor. Isn't that right?" He rejoiced.

"Well, guess what? It won't work on me anymore. I got my friends backing me up. They helped me dispell my dread." Decade stated.

" _ **Urgh... even if it's true, then what? How will you, a deranged monster, ever understand all of this chaos that you brought?"**_ Xiphon growled in anger.

"Monster? Heh, don't make me laugh. You can call me whatever the hell you want. Anything, I assure you. But one thing you Dai-Shocker should know, is that no matter what you do to me, my goal will never change. I will protect people, simple as that. I'll live up my name as a warrior, and I'll live it to the fullest."

He continued his determination by presenting them the Ghost Rider Totem. The special Eyecon shone in bright orange energy that made the enemies momentarily covered their eyes.

"I'll burn my life the brightest, for I am a Kamen Rider!"

Decade pressed the Eyecon's button and it assimilated into the Decadriver. Its energy surged into the Rider Booker that he soon put back into its holder. The device then opened itself and launched three new cards to his hand. The first one was Ghost's Kamen Ride card. The second was its Final Form Ride card, depicting the original Ghost and its FFR that looked similar like the Ore Damashii, except for having a pair of sharp green eyes, sturdier torso and shoulder pads, and a longer undercoat. The third card was Ghost's Final Attack Ride card and it emblazoned the titular Rider's golden symbol.

Without further ado, he inserted the new Kamen Ride card to his Driver belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

The Ore Parka Ghost emerged from the belt's arc, attacking both Xiphon and the Pirate Kaijin as Decade performed Ghost's seal gestures. Finally, he shouted,

"Henshin!"

 **GHOST!**

Like how Ghost transformed, Decade was engulfed in a black mist that completely covered him. Several orange neon patterns were formed in his position as the mist formed the Rider's body and solidify itself. It was revealed that Decade already had his torso armor disappeared, exposing his inner armor. Its colors also changed into jet black with some of his armor parts turned neon orange. His helmet also changed following the titular Rider's blank Transient, installed with a menacing silver skull faceplate.

Finally, the parka followed his command by flying to Decade's position and descended to complete his transformation. The skull faceplate was soon covered by the Damashii's faceplate.

"Trick or treat, Dai-Shocker. Your choice." D-Ghost remarked as he took off his hood as his orange faceplate lit upon activation.

"The more I see you do that, the more I understand Ruby's feelings for that. I think." Blake smiled.

"You don't have to hide it, Blake. I always felt the same way." he flattered.

"Oh hush, you." The Kunoichi replied as she dashed towards the Kaijin and drawing him further away.

The stage had finally been set. All that was left in the area were both the Rider and the Kaijin commander in an open ground.

"We're saving the day, now!" D-Ghost said in determination, clenching his fists for his stance.

" _ **If that's what you want, then have it your way!"**_ Xiphon growled as he charged towards D-Ghost.

The fight started by Xiphon's flying fist towards D-Ghost's helmet. However, the Rider quickly blocked it with his bare hand before he spun and elbowed his rear neck. He then tripped Xiphon from the back and summoned his Gan Gun Saber to stab the latter's back, which he quickly dodged by rolling away. D-Ghost swung his sword towards the Kaijin commander, forcing him to rely on his own sword. They clashed and their skills were seemingly matched one another.

Xiphon managed to gain an momentary upper hand by threwing D-Ghost's weapon away and proceeded to stab him on the chest. Just as he seemingly succeded in doing so, the Rider suddenly dispersed into a black mist that surrounded him. D-Ghost was nowhere to be found. His armor's radar detected nothing on his existence, ranging from heat signature to heartbeat detector. Not even his fighting instinct could help him at the time. He was completely blind, figuratively. Just as his frustration started to surface, a glowing orange mask appeared from behind.

"Boo."

D-Ghost punched Xiphon in the head and caused him to fell to the ground. The Black mist slowly disappeared as the Rider revealed himself.

" _ **Just how in the hell my detection doesn't work on you!?"**_ Xiphon growled.

"Simple, ghosts represent death. Therefore, my Damashii hid every traces of my life sign. It's kinda catchy, don't you think?" D-Ghost grinned jovially.

" _ **Curse you...!"**_

"And even so, do I even look like a _ghost_ to you?" he retorted.

* * *

Blake's skills as a Huntress were exceptional as always. She mostly used the same tactics in facing the Kaijin. She also fired a Dust round that destroyed his guns and almost disoriented him. Knowing that the Pirate Kaijin's swords were more destructive, she used Gambol Shroud's cleaver mode to match his power. It was proved successful despite her having a single weapon. The Kunoichi managed to heavily graze the Kaijin's abdomen, wounding him as sparks flew from it.

" _ **He won't be pleased if he knows about this. You can't run away from him. Nor the White Fang."**_

"I won't return to him and the White Fang. I've had enough of them." she firmed.

" _ **I wonder what would transpire should you two meet."**_ The Kaijin said.

"It ends with your remains perished." She spat with venom.

The Kunoichi focused her Aura on the Gambol Shroud. It's edge glowed in bright violet. The Kaijin also prepared his swords as well with his remaining strength. The two charged at each other, betting on their final blows in this very moment. at first, they clashed their swords that let out immense sparks. The Kaijin seemed to have the upper hand as his other sword was free. He attempted to strike her with that sword, but Blake unsheathed her katana and swung it at the sword, releasing the Kaijin's grip from it. With her being dual-wielded, she delivered a spinning slash to his body. It was at this moment that the Kaijin had finally been defeated with her very own hands. She panted in exhaustion as the Pirate Kaijin exploded into a black mist.

What she didn't notice was that the mist went to Xiphon's direction slowly.

* * *

The Gan Gun Saber was also considered as the most versatile weapon a Rider could have. The sword mode was proven more effective to deliver some heavy hits on Xiphon's armor, causing sparks to fly from it. D-Ghost also successfully shot and Gun-Fu'd him several times. He floated away while shooting at him several times and avoiding his energy blast at the same time. His relentless physical attacks were backed up by the weapon's firepower at point-blank range. He punched Xiphon's abdomen before he blasted him away. The Rider then changed it back to its sword mode and pulled out one of the blade compartments, making him dual-wielded. D-Ghost continously slashed Xiphon and further damaged his armor.

The latter tried to fight back with his own sword. They were evenly matched until the Rider stuck his other blade to the main sword, forming a Naginata similar to Gaim's. He gained the upper hand by casting his rival's sword away from him. Xiphon retaliated by firing energy blasts from both of his hands as the last resort, only to be deflected by the Rider's Naginata spin that shielded him. D-Ghost advanced by slashing the incoming blasts towards him and floated towards him in high speed. Finally, he delivered a heavy blow from his weapon. The damage caused Xiphon's armor to spark out and malfunctioned some of its system, including the instrument of fear that he inflicted on his nemesis.

"I've disabled your Terror Memory function. You won't be able to inflict fear ever again." D-Ghost firmed, much to Xiphon's dismay.

"There you have it, both my trick and my treat. Now's the time for the final calling card." He said as he activated his Final Attack Ride command. He also changed his weapon back to its default sword mode.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE :**

"Happy Halloween... Ish."

 **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

D-Ghost charged at Xiphon. He attempted to deliver a sword thrust to the latter's face, which he instinctly covered with his arms. before the hit could succeed, D-Ghost dispersed into a pitch black mist that surprised Xiphon the moment he opened his eyes. His vision, instinct and radar were all disoriented. He was suddenly struck by a stinging pain from all directions. If one looked clearly, it was all in courtesy of D-Ghost's weapon. He struck him for a few times until the mist settled. The Rider was nowhere to be found. He was angered by this turn of events.

" _ **Where are you!?"**_

"Here!"

His right boot was energized by an orange eye symbol behind him. His Damashii's orange lines and his faceplate lit up. He could feel his boot getting heavier and aimed at the poor Kaijin commander. The Rider then delivered the powerful kick at Xiphon and sparks flew from the latter's armor. He had successfully defeated him and fulfilled his task as he landed.

D-Ghost let out a sigh in relief. He turned around to see his nemesis lying weakly on the ground. He was amazingly still alive even after he was struck by that powerful blow of his. His armor was incapable of fighting again due to the damage it sustained.

"Your move, Xiphon." D-Ghost said.

" _ **He... hehehehe..."**_

"No wonder he said that you're so ticklish."

" _ **It's official; I'll make you as my top kill list. To be honest, I've never felt this riled up before. For that, I am thankful."**_ He chuckled darkly.

"Trust me, I'm the humblest guy you'll ever meet." The Rider replied.

" _ **And to answer your question..."**_ Xiphon lifted a dark Dust crystal that soon lit up while gathering a black mist.

"That's..."

" _ **Your move, Decade."**_ Xiphon spat, countering D-Ghost's.

"Ugh... I shouldn't have said that." He groaned in regret as he noticed something from the mist; It must be the remains of the Pirate Kaijin that Blake had fought before. She must've obliterated him as it went to Xiphon's crystal.

What would come next was a bigger fish that he couldn't catch alone.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey there! And welcome to RWBY : DCD's 10** **th** **chapter!**

 **I gotta admit that I'm pretty much beat writing this chapter. It's a long one, indeed. Ex-Aid will reach its finale soon, and I can't wait to see how Build turns up as the new series. There are also several things that I'd like to point out from this chapter, anyways. So, here they are!**

 **First, Kyle finally had his closure of his past fear and he deserves that, even if it's only a vision. He also finally gained Ghost's powers as it's extent. Not only that, Ex-Aid and Poppy also made their debuts here too.**

 **About the Rider Machines, I gave Necrom his own glider because I was kinda bugged by how awkward it was when he rode Takeru's bike in the series' climax. His Machine Clouder was derived from Sanzou's Omegauload which was essentially a flying nimbus. The Machine Hoodie could also change into its Damashii glider mode for transportation means only. I also gave Kiva-la the BeatChaser, lent by Kuuga as her personal Rider Machine. Emu's Bakusou Bike is a mass-produced version, so it's safe to say that the other Ex-Aidverse Riders own them too (Including Lazer if I see it fit later).**

 **Decade and his comrades are halfway done with their mission. However, another huge threat shall stand in their way! with Xiphon using the dark Dust crystal, how will our heroes end the threat? What is Blake's connection with the White Fang that the Kaijin spoke about?**

 **As always, please leave your comments below and BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 : The Flying Dutchman

Chapter 11 : The Flying Dutchman

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as the both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

 _Several minutes ago..._

 _Yang and Ghost were ambushed again by Dai-Shocker's Uber Ursa after the two cleaned up the Combatants. What made matters worse was that the Uber Ursa had dark Dust crystal spikes. It emitted the same malice that the evolved Kaijins had. Our heroes were bruised from the ensuing fight, yet they still held their stand against it. The enhanced Grimm was proven to be much of an adversary. Ghost attempted to break its claws with his sword, but it was too hard that it grazed the Rider's armor. Yang punched the monster several times to no avail. It won't budge no matter how many attacks they delivered._

" _I never thought that... it's tougher than the ones we fought before." Yang panted._

" _It's official... I hate it when they used that..." Ghost lamented._

 _The Condor Phone summoned itself and changed to its phone mode. It's body stuck itself to the Rider's right waist as Ghost held its handle, switching it to loudspeaker mode. Incoming transmissions came from the others in their location. The phone also emitted their pictures as a video call._

" _Yeah?"_

" _So you guys are fighting a Uber Ursa, too. I never thougt that they could be this tough." Specter said._

" _Got any ideas? I'm all ears, now." Yang asked._

" _I suggest we use 'that'." Necrom suggested._

" _What do you mean?" Ruby wondered._

" _The flames of our strength. We possess that kind of power." Necrom explained._

" _I see what you mean there. Alright, let's do it." Ghost accepted as he ended their call._

" _I bet this is awesome." Yang smirked._

" _Oh, it is."_

 _Ghost took out a new Eyecon. It was red with a black pupil an iris. It also had fiery motifs on its upper horns. Its top sticker depicted Ghost's personal faceplate, but it was red and its visors had a fiery motif. On the top was a text 'B' and the bottom was 'Toucon Boost'._

 _As he pressed the Eycon's button, its iris lit up to reveal its sticker. The Eyecon was also engulfed in a flame that didn't burn his hand. He opened his Driver and put the fiery Eyecon inside it._

 **IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

 _After he closed the Driver, flames sprouted out from the emerging Parka Ghost. It was also modeled like his original one, only that it had red accents with some flame motifs on its collars and hood, all backed up by its red sharp eyes and a uniquely-motif'd ghost tail._

 _The Uber Ursa quickly lunged at them, but the parka stepped in and breathed an immense fireball into its chest, pushing it away from the heroes. The Rider then pull his Driver's switch and pushed it back._

 **TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST!**

 **ORE GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!)**

 **GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!)**

 _Ghost's Transient armor was soon engulfed in flames that also circled around him. The flames on his body died down and revealed the armor that had changed into a red fiery Transient armor. It had black flame patterns around his armor and a silver Ghost emblem on his chest piece. He also had silver shackles and knee pads. The parka flew down to the Rider and formed a Damashii, lifting its face to form the Rider's red fiery faceplate._

 _Ghost's newly-changed armor burst out the flames that were surrounding him, letting out an immense explosion that blew the monster away. He had finally donned his Toucon Boost Damashii._

 _Suddenly, Yang could feel her Semblance reacting to the explosion, possibly by Ghost's flame burst. She grinned knowing the fact that the Rider shared something similar to her charms with flames. Her eyes turned red and her blonde hair shone brighter than she ever knew before. She could feel her Aura being empowered by the said transformation. The brawler Huntress then clenched her fist as she punched the ground to regain her composure once more._

" _It's on now." She grinned in determination._

 _Ghost smiled beneath his helmet as his 'pyrotherapy' worked well. Sometimes it was fun to have an area-effect perk. The Rider also clenched his fists and flamed them up. The two then dashed towards the Uber Ursa and delivered flurrious flaming punches to the Uber Ursa that started to growl in pain. They could also shield themselves from the monster better than before. Yang fired her gauntlet at it and the blasts grew stronger by the flames. Ghost also took out his glasses-styled gun/sword combo Sunglasslasher and shot the monster back. He also used its sword mode to cut down its spikes._

" _I gotta say this Ghost; you look HOT!" Yang joked._

" _Oh well, I'm flattered." He replied, knowing what her pun meant._

" _You literally burned bright with that armor, you know." She mused._

" _And that comes from someone who's a sunny little dragon herself." Ghost said back._

" _Wait, how did you-?"_

" _Simple, your name means so."_

" _Oh, okay!" she grinned._

 **TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

 **BOOST! OMEGA DRIVE!**

" _My burning life... shall cleanse your soul!"_

 _As Ghost activated his finisher, Yang went head on to the Uber Ursa and sent fiery punches to its abdomen. She sent one powerful punch by focusing her flaming Aura into her right fist and damaged its body. Finally, Ghost jumped high and a red eye seal behind him powered up his boot and engulfed it in flames. He delivered a flying sidekick to the monster. However, he went intangible and entered the Uber Ursa's body. Nothing seemed to happen for awhile, until flames started to spread out from its body. The flames went bigger until the monster exploded into a black mist and revealed the Rider who was still standing._

 _The Huntress went close to the Rider and sighed in relief. She patted his shoulder in compliment for his abilities. Kamen Riders were sure amazing as her sister always said._

" _To quote what people say; burn baby, burn." He smirked, replied by Yang's joyful giggle._

" _You're warm, though. Mind if I use you as a campfire later on?" She spoke._

" _Uhh... how about no?" Ghost deadpanned._

* * *

" _Thrill me." Weiss said in wonder._

 _Specter complyingly nodded as he took out a new Eyecon. It was a blue-ish purple Eyecon with a sharp, sinister red beast eye. It also had horns on its top. The top sticker depicted Specter's faceplate with a few alterations; colored in purple, flame-like horns, and with an extra pair of 'fangs'. The top text was a letter 'D' and the bottom text was 'Deep Specter'._

 _He pressed the Eyecon's button and an audible growl was heard. Its eyelid widened momentarily and emitted a purplish flame that suddenly burnt the Uber Ursa's body, sparking out its bionic enhancements._

 _Weiss watched in awe as it happened. The Rider then opened his Driver an inserted the menacing Eyecon to it._

 **DIVE TOO DEEP! EYE!**

 **GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**

 _After he closed his Driver, a new Parka Ghost emerged in front of him. The dark purple parka had a pair of sharp violet eyes. It had some silver accents, flame motif'd collars, and a pair of flaming eyeball shoulder guards. It also had a unique flaming ghost tail on the parka's back._

 _The Rider pulled the switch and pushed it back to proceed._

 **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER!**

 **GET, GO! KAKUGO! GIZA GIZA GHOST!**

 _The menacing parka flew around the Rider whose body was covered by a purple flame. If one looked closely, his Transient armor slowly changed into a silver body armor with his gauntlets and leg guards matched the parka's colorizations, installed with silver flame spikes. Several 'heartbeat' lines also formed in some of his armor parts, along with a red Specter eye symbol on his chest. His helmet also changed into purple while his demonic, silver skull faceplate stayed the same. Finally, the parka flew down to him and lifted its faceplate similar to its sticker. His visor momentarily lit up in sharp violet and completed his transformation as Kamen Rider Deep Specter._

 _Deep Specter's transformation engulfed the area around him in purple flames. He also slightly growled when he took off his hood, much to the heiress' awe and horror at the same time. Weiss suddenly witnessed her arms flaming with the same flame. She didn't feel any sensation of burning though, only the adrenaline to fight back against the Uber Ursa that stood in their way. Weiss was slightly shivering, unsure whether to be scared or amazed by it, until the Rider explained,_

" _Weiss, don't worry. Those flames won't harm those that I considered as an ally. It'll only give you a couple of combat boosts."_

" _Okay, I understand. But to be frank, your Deep Specter form kinda gave me some creeps, I think." Weiss shivered as she went close to the Rider._

" _It's the nature of this armor. My apologies if this disturbs you." Deep Specter apologized._

" _No, it's fine. It only makes me wonder how much stronger you guys could get." She smiled intriguingly._

" _You could say mine as an abyss, deep and unreachable. I'm gonna show it to you, as you wish." He grinned as he charged towards the monster first, with the heiress followed him on the back._

 _Deep Specter sent a powerful blazing kick against the Uber Ursa. Its bruise also lit up in purple flames temporarily. Weiss also thrusted her blade to the monster's torso several times and sent a roundhouse kick to its face. The monster energized its claw and attempted to struck Weiss with it. She managed to dodge it, giving Deep Specter a chance to take out his weapon. It was essentially a personalized Sunglasslasher, with flaming red glasses and colored in blue, dubbed as Deep Slasher. He used it to cut down the monster's claw._

 _Deep Specter and Weiss also slashed the Uber Ursa's feet, disabled it from walking. It then lit up its mouth with a violent purple energy. Knowing this, Deep Specter ordered the heiress to move aside and prepared his hand on the switch after he put his weapon away._

" _Please step aside, Weiss. I got this."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Deep Specter moved the switch, giving out another surprise for everyone present._

 **GIGA GIGA MIRO!**

 **GENKAI DAI KAIGAN! GEKIKOU SPECTER!**

 **DEAD GO, GEKIDO, GIRI GIRI GHOST, TOUSOU, BOUSOU, IKARI NO SOUL!**

 _Deep Specter's armor was engulfed in purple flames once again. Only this time, the flames formed a pair of claws on his arms, feet and a spiky tail. His faceplate was also covered in flames before it finally died down, revealing his faceplate being modelled into his demonic skull faceplate with the same pattern. Its visors lit up into flaming sharp violet eyes and he could literally move his jaw. Not only that, he also grew a pair of wings that looked similar to his shoulder guard. It was sure as ferocious as his armor's name suggested._

 _He gathered an immense purple fireball in front of his jaw. After the two conflicting sides ready, they fired their energy and flame breaths respectively. The two clashed their blasts with each other._

 _Weiss was also taken aback after she witnessed his rather grueling transfromation. Gekikou Specter became what in essence was a beast itself, in compliment to his armor's design. Not even Huntsmen and Huntresses ever had such thing in common, not even in Remnant's history. She became more and more intrigued by how he possessed such power. She could say the same for Kyle himself._

 _Gekikou Specter was proven to be more superior than the Uber Ursa. His flame blast burnt the enhanced Grimm's face. As soon as he got the chance, Gekikou Specter dashed at the monster in a blinding speed and wildly tore the monster's body apart with his claws. His tail was sharp enough to damage its cybernetics and its crystal spikes. The Grimm's movements also seemed to be more sluggish than before, which Weiss noticed._

" _It's slowing down."_

" _Those are the flames of abyss. Once it burned a body part, it'll gain more masses that'll slow the target down, as you can see." He explained with his raspy, bestial voice._

" _It's like a gravity Dust round." She noted._

" _By the way, do you happen to have any of it?" Gekikou Specter asked._

" _I can hold him down with it as a glyph." She replied._

" _Good. Make it stronger in each seconds you got." The Rider ordered as he flew high._

 _The heiress casted her black gravity glyph into the Uber Ursa and stuck it to the ground beneath it, causing the ground to crack. Gekikou Specter also activated his finisher while in the air._

 **KYOKUGEN DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GEKIKOU SPECTER! OMEGA DRIVE!**

" _I'll show you the true depths of the abyss!"_

 _Gekikou Specter charged up a powerful purple energy sphere from his jaw. Once it was enough, he shot it at the weakened monster. The blast then became a dark flame that engulfed Weiss' glyph and the Uber Ursa. It could only shriek in pain as the empowered glyph kept pulling it down like a black hole. After a few seconds, the hellish glyph exploded and incinerated the monster along with it, leaving only a black mist in its wake._

 _Weiss walked closer to the explosion remains. Gekikou Specter noticed her lost in thoughts as he descended. His Gekikou mode deactivated in returned him back to Deep Specter._

" _Is something wrong?" he wondered._

" _I remember you said something about Kamen Riders being monsters of their own, too. I understand it, now." Weiss answered._

" _Then you know why we can't hand over our tech to the world council, nor Atlas Military." Deep Specter noted. The heiress also nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah, you right. On behalf of my team, We're so glad to have people like you on our side." Weiss thanked._

" _Me, too. Now let's pull the plug of this."_

* * *

" _Look out!"_

 _Necrom was bashed away after he pushed Ruby away from the incoming attack. The Uber Ursa was far more agressive than the ones from before. Its attacks caused them to dodge it before Necrom could use his said power. Ruby tried to find a way to weaken the monster somehow. First, she shot a few fire rounds to get the Grimm's attention. Then, she clashed her Scythe against its claws. The reaper Huntress also shot dozens of Dust rounds that pinned the monster down. She shot it as much as she could so that she could give him enough time to recover._

" _Alan! Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she regrouped with the Rider._

" _I'm fine. My Aura helped me a lot." He replied._

" _Okay, you can use it now!" Ruby confirmed._

 _Necrom nodded as he took out his personal Eyecon. He then threw it high in the air and the Eyecon was suddenly lit up in golden flames. The Rider caught it as it reached his chest, revealing it to be transmogrified into a new Eyecon, which essentially was a redecorated Toucon Boost Eyecon. It was gold with a black iris, along with having a pair of golden flame spikes. Its top sticker depicted a golden-colored Necrom visor. on its top was a Kanji word 'Yujou', while the bottom was written 'Yujou Burst'._

 _Ruby's eyes gleamed in stars as he pressed the Eyecon and its iris lit up into the Eyecon's faceplate, depicting the same visor with golden flame details. The Rider then put it inside his MegaUloader and pressed its lower button directly without twisting it first. Another Parka Ghost emerged from his device. It was similar with his own personal parka, only that it had golden accents and flame spikes spreading from his shoulder tube guards. It also had unique ghost tail below its grey sharp eyes._

 _Necrom then pressed the lower button again to finish his transformation. This was unlike his other transformations._

 **YUJOU KAIGAN! BURST!**

 **ORE GA BURST! YUJOU BURST! MITOMETE MISERU ZE! OMAE NO TSUMI O!**

 _The Rider's armor was temporarily engulfed in golden flames that changed some parts of his armor, covering it with hardened gold that had black flame details. The changes were ranging from leg guards, thigh guards, belt, gauntlets, chestpiece, until the helmet. Its shackles and knee pads' green arcs changed into heat orange. The parka also flew down to his body and completed its transformation as Necrom Yujou Burst by lifting its fiery golden google. The google lit up upon its activation._

 _He took off his hood and noticed the Huntress beside him had her eyes sparkled in amazement. She was smiling brightly as she looked at the very details of his shining armor. Necrom never thought that he would ever meet, and maybe even impress a weapon enthusiast like Ruby. It was like seeing a new toy in her eyes._

" _So, do you like it?" Necrom spoke._

" _As always! Just how many forms do you guys actually have? Hundreds? Thousands? Please, tell me~." Ruby gleamed._

" _The Ghostverse Rider system is among the uniquely-known Rider systems. We can share our Damashiis with one another." He explained._

" _Cool!" she replied._

" _This is an extension of my system. A symbolization of the very friendship that we share each other. Mine has reached its apex to represent its power." He explained further, much to her excitment._

" _Now get ready. It seems that your bind to it started to wear off."_

 _Necrom and Ruby focused back on the Uber Ursa that was finally freed from the gravity bind. The latter took out his Gan Gun Catcher and bashed it at the clawing Grimm. Ruby's Crescent Rose grazed its hide, but its cybernetics prevented her from further damaging the Uber Ursa. The Rider had an idea of how to solve the particular problem. He took out his Yujou Burst Eyecon and inserted it to his weapon's Eyecon slot._

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 _Its standby noise played before he pulled the trigger._

 **OMEGA CRASH!**

 _He retracted its Crush Fingers and tapped it to the monster's chest, causing a golden flame to errupt from it. Necrom quickly changed the Gan Gun Catcher to gun mode and pulled the trigger again._

 **OMEGA FINISH!**

 _The weapon shot a small burnirng sphere that exploded upon contact and enlarged its golden flames. The Uber Ursa was entirely burnt from the outside in. As it continued, Ruby suddenly felt an energy surging through her body in the form of golden light. She also witnessed Necrom underwent the same circumstance._

" _Hey Alan, what's this?" she wondered._

" _The golden flames from my Eyecon sucked the Grimm's stamina and converted it to ours. It also recovered our Auras in the process." He explained._

" _It's like that stamina drink that people had, these days! It's... it's umm..."_

" _Isotonics. Yeah, if you put it that way. Hence why it's called the 'flames of friendship'." Necrom corrected._

" _I see. Well, we better end this quick. Can't keep the others hog all the glory themselves, huh?"_

" _With pleasure, Ruby."_

 _Necrom put his weapon away as he put his Eyecon back to the MegaUloader. He twisted it and pressed its button to activate his finisher._

 **YUJOU DAI KAIGAN!**

 **BURST! OMEGA DRIVE!**

 _"Friendship... is gold!"_

 _Both Necrom and Ruby's Auras were bursting in gold. They delivered a powerful blow to the Grimm. Ruby slashed its body with her hit and run tactic relentlessly to the point that she made every wounds on it bigger. She also damaged its cybernetics. The reaper then shot the Uber Ursa's back using her sniper rifle mode, added with a fire Dust round._

 _Next, Necrom engulfed the Grimm in the golden flames, gestured by his hand movements. He dashed towards it and delivered rapid burning punches to its torso. The Rider then jumped back high and a golden eye seal appeared behind him. The seal empowered his right boot and finally, he he Rider-kicked the monster. After he landed, the flames surrounding the Uber Ursa formed the same pattern with Necrom's fiery google and exploded along with it._

 _The two sighed in relief after the battle ended. With that being said, they were able to further progress their mission. Necrom shut the machine down and programmed it to release the red mist substance it was holding. The substance was held inside a big glass tube._

" _Ruby, if you please?"_

 _The Huntress nodded and took the substance out. She used the Crescent Rose's shotgun mode to destroy it. After she shot it, the substance floated up temporarily until it completely vanished._

" _Huh, I never thought it would be that easy." She shrugged._

" _The substance needs to be converted by the machine first in order to generate the red mist. Without the tube to hold it, it'll disappear for good." Necrom explained as he typed on the computer nearby the machine._

" _Say, are the infected citizens going to be okay?" She worried._

" _The red mist only attacks human body's immunity system. As long as they weren't exposed to it much longer, I'm sure they will." Necrom said._

" _How can you be so sure? I mean, we heard you saying about that Ganma world before, but we never know what the infection is like." She doubted._

" _I used to had the same thing too once I denounced my allegiance to the world's kingdom, which is my birthplace. Back then, I used to serve the enemy that we fought in the Ghostverse. Our goal was to create a perfect world where no one dies. I agreed to join the cause, until I was betrayed for being a liability to my brother, who ruled over it after he killed our father." he explained grimly once he finished the reprogramming and awaited its completion sequence._

" _I see..." she grimaced while she lost her words._

" _The reason why we could survive in the toxic atmosphere in the Ganma world was because we preserved our real bodies inside white coffins, while our souls were being transferred into artificial bodies generated by the Ganma Eyecons we made. However, the perserved bodies vanished due to the prolonged use of the artificial bodies. It was kept secret by the higher-ups, back then, even from me. since then, I had finally realized that my belief of a perfect world was a mere delusion."_

" _That's why I joined Takeru, Makoto, and later the Rider League to fight against them and those alike. They helped me atone for my past sins and turned a blind eye on it. They've enlightened me about the true meaning of being a Kamen Rider, and made me the man I am today."_

 _Ruby was still taken aback by the Rider's statement. She had never met someone as complicated as Necrom before. He used to be a ruthless warrior who wouldn't hesitate to eliminate those who stood in his way and yet, he received a second chance to redeem himself as a true Kamen Rider. She could never imagine how conflicted he was, back then. For one to switch sides was a truly big step for themselves, regardless if it was for good, or evil. Nevertheless, she still had much things to learn for herself._

" _You're a good guy, Alan. I just know it is." She spoke._

" _Thank you, Ruby." He smiled under his helmet._

 _After the reprogramming was finished, they installed the cure to the machine and waited for its activation. Necrom then activated the MegaUloader's comms function, displaying holograms of video feeds from the others._

" _How's it going?" Necrom asked._

" _All set and done. We're just waiting on its activation, now." Ghost reported._

" _Just a couple of minutes and the cure goes out with a bang, right?" Ruby asked._

" _I think what you mean is going out with a YANG! Huh? Huh?" Yang joked._

" _Yang, please..." Weiss groaned._

" _Okay Sis, we get it!" Ruby groaned, too._

" _To be honest, this is the most lively mission I've ever had." Deep Specter lamented._

" _Whoa, wait a sec! You guys changed armors, too!" Ruby gleamed over the newly-changed Ghost and Deep Specter._

" _Now that you say it..." Weiss said._

" _Oh right! You see, mine's called Toucon Boost and his is Deep Specter." Ghost explained._

" _We heard that you're a weapons enthusiast too, Ruby. Might as well take a look at our armor schematics, later." Deep Specter offered._

" _Really!?"_

" _Oh, you mean_ that _. Hehe, hope you like it." Alan chuckled._

" _Why do I have a strange feeling about this?" Weiss wondered._

" _Let's check on Kyle and Blake, too. I guess they're already done with theirs." Yang suggested._

" _Umm... is it just me, or is that dust moving by itself?"_

 _Ruby pointed at the direction of it. just exactly as she said, the dust from the Uber Ursa's remains didn't just flow. It moved down from the building as if it was being ordered._

" _Oh yeah, we're seeing it too!" Yang said._

" _Same here." Weiss said._

" _Let's head to where those dusts go. I got a pretty good idea on what's this gonna be." Ghost said, ending their transmission._

* * *

 _Present..._

The dark Dust crystal that Xiphon held up high gathered the black dusts from various sources. Once it was enough, the crystal lifted itself high into the air and let out a massive dark pulse in the sky. It then revealed a massive figure that soon uncovered itself from the red mist.

"The hell...?"

" _ **The red mist will continue to spread, even if you stopped those machines. In the meantime, toodle-doo."**_

Xiphon teleported himself away from the area. D-Ghost couldn't do anything but watching his enemy leave. His eyes were fixated at the descending figure from the bloody skies.

The figure was the evolved Pirate Kaijin. It was evident due to his body being a monstrous ship. It had a pair of sharp red eyes and a massive jaw on the ship's hull. Its front tip was installed with a metallic bird ornament grabbing Remnant's globe with its claws, clearly a depiction of Dai-Shocker's emblem. It had dozens of canons protruding from its side decks and some tattered sails on its top. What made matters worse was that its rear deck was equipped with giant chimneys that started spreading the red mist. Just as Xiphon said, things would get tougher from here on out.

"Dammit, Xiphon..." he cursed.

"This again?" Blake huffed after she rendezvoused with the Rider.

"Say, how much do you know about pirates?" D-Ghost turned to her.

"Sailing ships across the seas and looking for a treasure. Is that it?" Blake guessed.

"Other than that?"

"Umm... arrr?"

"Cute..." he muttered as he quickly turned his head away.

"What was it again?"

"Nothing."

Blake narrowed her eyes in suspicion. However, her focus was more drawn to the evolved Kaijin above them. It menacingly sailed in the air as it kept spreading the red mist. The other heroes finally joined the two, as well.

"Nice garb, by the way." Ghost complimented to D-Ghost, who acquired his power.

"I like it!" Ruby followed.

"Thanks."

"Looks like we're still far away from done, here." Weiss said.

"How are the machines?" Blake wondered.

"We took care of it. The cure will be launched in 4 minutes, assuming the Dai-Shocker didn't hear anything about that other plan." Necrom reported.

"We got Tsukasa, Yusuke, and Natsumi to watch over them while we're here." Yang said.

"Then let's get going. We're not gonna sit here watching that 'Pirate's Cove' TV show." Deep Specter reminded.

"Right."

Everyone agreed as they prepared their gears. Deep Specter and Necrom took out their new Eyecons. The former's Eyecon was dark blue with a blue iris. Its top sticker depicted crossing chains forming an 'X' letter with a lock in the middle of it. On its top was a number '13' and was labelled 'Houdini' at the bottom. Meanwhile, the latter's Eyecon was white with a green iris. Its top sticker depicted Necrom's golden visor with sun-like round fiery details on its margin. Its number was '15' and labelled as 'Sanzou'. The two pressed their Eyecons' buttons and they displayed the numbers with their irises.

"Hey Kyle, let's use Captain Ghost." Ghost suggested, leaving his junior puzzled.

"Eh?"

"It's my flying Galleon. In my book, It takes a ship to destroy another ship. That's why we need another ship to take on a bigger ship like that." Ghost explained as D-Ghost searched through his helmet until he found its schematics. It was a ship indeed, but a very odd-looking one.

"Oh, alright." He complied. He needed to summon it to believe in his eyes. He took out its Attack Ride card and inserted it, while Ghost performed an eye seal.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CAPTAIN GHOST!**

The two summoned their similar-looking ship. Their sizes were rather smaller than the Kaijin ship was. They had a green cannon on their front tips and red-lighted cracked hulls that shaped like monster faces. They had a pair of reptile arms and their rear decks looked like reptile feet. Their sails were also tattered. Regardless of their sizes, they could still carry people on top of them.

"Whoa-ho-ho! ships ahoy!" D-Ghost chuckled.

"They're just like in the comic books! Oh, I'm so digging into this!" Ruby gleamed.

"Why does it always have to be from the comic books, anyway?" Weiss retorted.

Deep Specter and Necrom pressed the buttons to activate their Eyecons and inserted it to their devices.

 **EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

As their standby noises played, their respective Parka Ghosts appeared. From Necrom's MegaUloader, Sanzou's parka made its entrance. It was a white parka with gold accents, forming some kind of a chinese robe. It had a white crown headpiece on its hood and around its torso were three animal head ornaments; a red monkey head and a golden pig head as its shoulder guards, along with a green crane head that held a golden sun chakram ring on its back.

However, Houdini's Parka Ghost caught team RWBY and D-Ghost in surprise. It was actually Deep Specter's Machine Hoodie that was summoned from his blue eye portal, splitting itself to reveal its blue parka form with the bike parts as its gyro glider. The Parka Ghost had the bike's headlight as its headpiece and its side chasis as its shoulder guards. Its torso was adorned with several chain ornaments that were also present on the glider's inner compartment.

"Whoa, his bike IS the Damashii?" Yang surprised.

"Okay, that's new." Blake agaped.

"To be honest, I kinda wished my bike could do something like that." Yang lamented.

"Yeah, right." Blake said.

The two Ghostverse Riders commanded their parkas to complete their transformations. Their worn Damashiis disappeared, while their upgraded Transients remained.

 **KAIGAN! HOUDINI! / TENGAN! SANZOU! MEGAULOAD!**

 **MAJI IJAN! SUGE MAGICIAN! / SAIYU ROAD!**

Their respective parkas descended to their armors, completing their transformation. Deep Specter had possessed the power of the legendary escapist, Harry Houdini, while Necrom had the power of a chinese monk named Sanzou, who led the journey through the west along with his disciples. Added with the combat boosts from Deep Specter and Yujou Burst, there was no doubt that their powers increased significantly.

"Communication is one of the most important strategies in combat. Use these." Necrom said as he handed the girls a small earpiece for each of them.

"We'll take care of the cannons while you guys destroy the chimneys. Our speeds are fast enough to avoid its blasts." Deep Specter said.

"Each ship should be enough for three people to get on, including the two of us, Kyle. Weiss, Blake, on me." Ghost commanded.

"That means I'm with Rubes and Yang. Alright everyone, all aboard the ships!" D-Ghost ordered.

After they went on board with themselves, the Kaijin ship suddenly charged a blue energy sphere on its mouth. They were wondering on what it could do until Ghost realized what it was.

"Look out!"

Luckily, their ships were activated and managed to dodge an energy blast targetted on them. The blast left a large crater on the ground, much to the heroes' horror.

"That was close..." Ruby sighed in relief.

"That blast could destroy city blocks at anytime!" D-Ghost said.

"We'll take care of it!" Weiss offered with her team.

"And I think I know just the trick!" Ghost assured.

Everyone nodded in agreement to their strategies.

* * *

Back at the hospital, team JNPR and the Ex-Aidverse Riders had eradicated most of the Grimm horde after Decade, Kuuga, and Kiva-la went off. However, the Grimms' attacks had become more agressive due to the evolved Kaijin's influence.

"They just keep coming!" Pyrrha shouted as she used her polarization Semblance on her shield to control its direction towards the Grimms. She managed to behead some of them.

"Yeah! No kidding!" Nora replied after she bashed an Ursa away.

Even the Huntsmen team was almost at their limits. Their exhaustion prevented them from using their Semblances further. Noticing this, Ex-Aid and Brave decided to level up.

"You guys should take a rest. It's our turn now." Ex-Aid ordered.

"We'll handle things from here." Brave assured.

"You heard 'em! We'll take 'em all down in one swoop!" Poppy claimed.

"Okay... we're not planning on dying here, anyway." Jaune said.

"Roger that." Ren complied.

With that being done, the three Ex-Aidverse Riders lined up and activated their finishers. Ex-Aid and Brave inserted their Gashats to their weapons, while Poppy pressed both of her Driver's buttons and used its chainsaw mode. They also prepared their energy items beforehand.

 **SPEEDING-UP!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **MIGHTY / TADDLE**

 **CRITICAL FINISH! / CRITICAL SACRIFICE!**

The three charged at the Grimms and started attacking them wildly; Ex-Aid sliced them through with his energy slash, Brave burned them down with his flame sword, and Poppy butchered them with her musical tornado slash technique. Their attacks were proven effective for slaughtering the Grimms in a large quantity. They then jumped high to deliver one last blow.

Ex-Aid and Brave inserted their Gashats to the Kimewaza Slots and Poppy put her Bugvisor back to her buckle and pressed its buttons.

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **MIGHTY / TADDLE**

 **CRITICAL STRIKE! / CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**

They delivered a Triple Rider Kick to the horde and completely obliterated them. Team JNPR also sighed in relief, knowing that the crisis was finally over. The walked towards the Riders who were detransforming.

 **GASHUN!**

However, one thing left the team in wonder.

"Umm... Miss Karino, did you just-?"

Ren wondered at Asuna's sudden wardrobe change. She had a pink hair with a hat-like headband. Her outfit was a dress with a unique musical motif. She was also seen wearing a pair of lime fingerless gloves, lime and pink stockings and lime boots.

"Oh, right! Hi there! My name is... Poppy Pipopapo!" she introduced as her name was digitally displayed itself as a hologram with a unique colorful font, mostly in a musical element.

Several musical notes also appeared on her sides. Her gaudy introduction left the Huntsmen team in astonishment and confussion at the same time.

"Beep... boop?" Jaune wondered.

"Oh, boop! It's boop!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's... not actually like that." Poppy deadpanned.

"Don't worry, she's always like this." Ren said.

"By the way, a nurse and an idol singer... it's kinda stretchy, don't you think?" Pyrrha commented.

"Well, I _am_ stretchy. I mean, don't you guys see how acrobatic I was, back then?" Poppy answered.

"Oh, the puns..." Emu flattered as Hiiro shook his head in sigh.

"You see; first, being a nurse is my side job. My real duty is being a guide for the Riders! And being a Kamen Rider too, as you can see. And second, I'm not actually a human." Poppy explained as she teleported behind the team.

"I'm a Bugster! And this isn't even my Semblance!"

"You guys could say that she's a living game character." Emu said.

"I see... no wonder why your armors are all videogame patterned." Pyrrha said.

"There are still more of us, in case you're wondering." Hiiro said.

"Well, let's hope the others could hold their ends. Wonder why the red mist looked thicker than before." Jaune hoped as he looked at the red mist that was halfway towards the hospital.

* * *

Deep Specter switched his glider to platform mode and took out his Deep Slasher gun. The glider also took out its chains that constricted his legs. They're also filled with blue energy that went to his gun, empowering his blasts. He damaged the cannons while swiftly dodging their blasts.

" _ **Incoming projectiles from two o'clock. At least damaging ten cannons would slow it down."**_ Houdini informed.

"Got it." Deep Specter complied.

Necrom used his chakram to enhance his weapon's blasts. Each blast lasted five seconds, enough to destroy a few rows of the cannons. He flew from one cannon to another and successfully damaged them, although there were some that were still operational.

" _ **Necrom, it seems that destroying them like this would be a waste of time. I suggest we strike them close."**_ Sanzou suggested.

"But it'll be too dangerous." Necrom doubted.

" _ **I can shield you with the help of my disciples in case those cannons opened fire. We should let Specter and Houdini know of this."**_ Sanzou assured.

"Understood." He complied as he flew away and turned his comms on.

"Specter, we need to destroy those cannons with our close-range weapons. It'll save us some time." Necrom said.

"I see what you're getting at. Alright, let's do this."

The two Riders then activated their respective finishers.

 **DAI KAIGAN! / DAI TENGAN!**

 **HOUDINI! OMEGA DRIVE! / SANZOU! OMEGAULOAD!**

Deep Specter dual-wielded himself by summoning his Gan Gun Hand. He jumped down as his glider stuck to his back and flew to the cannons in a high speed. The Rider disappeared into confettis after reaching enough speed and appeared in front of the active cannons, striking them with his energized weapons and glider chains. He teleported so fast that the cannons couldn't track his movements.

Meanwhile, Necrom grabbed the chakram with his Gan Gun Catcher as it lit up in gold energy. He sped up with his Machine Clouder and started slashing a row of cannons. His head ornaments also shielded him from any incoming blasts. He went from one row to another until the two Riders sucessfully blew them up.

* * *

Ghost, Weiss, and Blake made their way to the Kaijin ship's monstrous hull. They had to avoid a barrage of blasts that it shot. Even if Captain Ghost was fully shielded, it wouldn't last much longer after the hits that the ship received. This made Weiss casted dozens of her Glyphs to enhance their defences.

"We can't keep it like this, you know!" She exclaimed.

"We need to get closer to the hull. That way we could stop its blasts." Blake said.

"Looks like it." Ghost accepted.

"Are you crazy!? It'll make us an easy target!" Weiss objected.

"I know just the right guy to place this bet. Can you hold on a little longer with that?" Ghost said to Weiss.

She sighed, "Well, this better worth the struggle."

As the Heiress cotinued reinforcing the ship's shieldings, Ghost took out another Eyecon. The Eyecon was blue with a black iris. Its top sticker depicted an eastern dragon head that formed a visor. The Eyecon's number was '09' and it was labelled as 'Ryoma'.

The Rider then pressed the Eyecon's button and inserted it into his Driver.

 **EYE!**

 **BACTHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

Flames sprout from his Driver as the Parka Ghost emerged. It looked like a blue and white japanese feodal outfit that was assigned for early shogunate officials. Its black shoulder guard resembled ship hulls and it had a pair of dragon horn ornaments on its hood. It also had the same ghost tail like the Toucon Boost below its sharp blue eyes.

 **KAIGAN! RYOMA!**

 **MEZAMEYO! NIPPON! YOAKE ZE YO!**

The Eyecon descended towards the Rider who was already on his Boost Transient. He had completed his transformation. Ghost was enhanced by the spirit of Ryoma Sengoku, a japanese revolutionist who rebelled against the country's archaic feodal government.

" _ **Setting sail in the skies again, Takeru? I'm impressed."**_ The spirit spoke.

"Ryoma, we're betting on this one shot. We're counting on you." Ghost said.

" _ **Leave it to me! I'll give the shot a heat it deserves!"**_ Ryoma complied as the Rider activated his finisher.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **RYOMA! OMEGA DRIVE!**

The Captain Ghost sped up towards the charging energy sphere in the Kaijin ship's hull. Its front cannon also powered itself with Ryoma's spirit energy, following Ghost's Sunglasslasher gun. Just as a powerful shot was fired in front of them, Ghost fired his weapon at the blast. The two blasts clashed until Captain Ghost's cannon fired, reinforcing Ghost's finisher and pushed the evolved Kaijin's blast back to the hull, destroying it and rendering the hull cannon useless.

"Whew... that was close." Ghost sighed in relief.

"By the way Takeru, I heard you're talking with someone. Is it this Ryoma guy?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, it is. Some of our Damashiis are based on the historical figures from our world, as you both already knew. On top of that, they could also talk inside our armors too, like an AI This is one of their special treats." Ghost explained.

" _ **That way, we can continue guiding the young'uns like you towards the path of justice. Oh, and hello by the way."**_ Ryoma greeted. His voice was heard after Ghost switched his guide to loudspeaker. His faceplate blinked as the spirit talked.

"Whoa... he really talked..." Weiss agaped.

"So, that means the others could do it in Kyle's too, then." Blake deducted.

" _ **That's right. We're eager to bring you to our fold. We can tell our stories and might as well learn something from it. Ahh... sometimes its good to be old. In some way, I mean."**_ Ryoma mused.

"Well... okay, that's great." Blake stutteringly agreed.

"Is something wrong, Blake?" Ghost wondered.

"It's just that some of us had a bad history of listening to long tales. Especially as a school subject." Blake explained.

"I don't." Weiss said, referring to her obvious diligence for school subjects.

"I can see that. Port never gets bored on his glorious tales." Ghost mused.

" _ **I think young'uns these days need to differ between history and bedtime stories. Perhaps, it's the answer to your problem."**_ Ryoma said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Blake complied.

"Assuming that our team leader thinks the same." Weiss said.

* * *

With the help from the others, the Kaijin ship's defense were drawn to them. D-Ghost, Ruby, and Yang had finally made their way towards the red mist generator on the ship's back. The mists it exhausted covered the chimney itself, although it didn't fully limited the heroes' field of vision. The three prepared their weapons and D-Ghost took out his Attack Ride card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

"Alright, guys. Here goes!" D-Ghost shouted.

They fired their empowered weapons at the chimney. The Captain Ghost also fired is cannon. However, the Kaijin ship released something from its back. It was a pack of bat drones that swarmed the Captain Ghost. The three heroes were having a hard time aiming at the chimney. The bat drones limited their field of vision, prompting the three to finish them off first before they can proceed.

"There's too much of them!" Ruby said.

"They're blocking our blasts to the chimney. We can't hit it like this!" Yang growled.

"Not even Captain Ghost's cannon could hit it once." D-Ghost noted.

" _ **But I can make it bigger."**_ Said someone with a rather unusual accent.

"Huh? Who am I talking to, now?"

" _ **It's your good ol' Billy! Billy the Kid, as the townsfolk said."**_ He introduced.

"Billy the Kid? _That_ Billy? Wow, so you're among the Eyecon spirits, too!" D-Ghost exclaimed.

" _ **Save the flatteries for later time, lad. Listen, I can give dozens of laser therapy to those freaks there. Use me, and you'll know why."**_ Billy said as a Form Ride card was flung out from the Ride Booker.

"Alrighty, then."

"Who's that, Kyle?" Ruby wondered.

"My gut." He answered flatly.

"Very funny." Yang said

" _ **Yeah. Very funny, Kyle Morgan."**_ Billy said.

The Form Ride card he held depicted Ghost's other Damashii, Billy the Kid. Its parka was leather brown with long sleeves and a cowboy hat on its hood. Its visor depicted a firing revolver gun in the front view, with the spark forming its visors. A cow hide covered its upper torso. It also had bullet holsters on its torso and upper arms.

He then inserted it to his Driver.

 **FORM RIDE : GHOST BILLY THE KID!**

Billy rose out from the Decadriver as his own parka. He spun in the air and shot the bat drones with rapid energy blasts from his sleeves. He whooped in excitement before he descended to the Rider who had his inner armor ready. His faceplate lifted itself and lit up upon activation. He now possessed the power of Billy the Kid, a legendary gunslinger of the old wild west.

"Let's giddy 'em up." He said as he fixed his hat.

" _ **Right back at 'ya."**_ Billy chuckled in amusement.

After the ransformation was complete, a Ghost Gadget materialized above them and screeched loudly, screwing up the bat drones' movements. The gadget was a mixture of a brown bat with an old-fashioned clock, complete with its numbers and needles. Unfortunately, the schreech also affected the girls who covered their ears. All except for D-Ghost who seemed unfazed, much to the girls' confussion.

"No fair! How come your ears not burned?" Yang huffed.

"Warn us about it next time..." Ruby stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" He apologized upon realizing that the Bat Clock was actually emitting an ultrasonic wave which disoriented their hearrings.

" _ **Kid, go lift your left arm."**_ Billy ordered.

"Like this?"

The Bat Clock folded its wings and became its clock mode. It suddenly went to D-Ghost left sleeve, which made it looked like it disappeared in a blink of an eye. This was quite a surprise, even for the Rider himself.

" _ **Now, I'll show you the thing."**_

Under Billy's command, D-Ghost instinctly retracted his arms. On both of his hands were the Gan Gun Saber on his right and the Bat Clock gun on his left. The two weapons spun by the magnetic force from his gloves. He then caught them in their positions and aimed at the bat drones in a crossing manner. He grinned under his helmet in flattery.

"Heh, neat."

"Whoa, now that's a cowboy!" Ruby commented.

"He really nailed it." Yang grinned.

D-Ghost shot a barrage of lasers at the drones. He did it in quick succession that it destroyed a majority of them. No matter where or how the drones moved, his blasts always hit them. It seemed that Billy the Kid Damashii had truly lived up its moniker.

The bat drones became aggressive as they gather up and charged at the three. They managed to dodge it, but it won't be long before the drones attacked again. Knowing this, Billy instructed something to D-Ghost.

" _ **Kyle, try to combine the Bat Clock with your gun. It'll give 'em a helluva shot!"**_

"Got it."

He combined his weapon with the Bat Clock on the front. Its muzzle lengthened a bit and the Saber gun's blade margins lit up in orange. As the bat drone swarmed towards the group again, D-Ghost stood firmly in front of them. He aimed his rifle and fired at them. The shotgun blast was powerful enough to penetrate their defenses, along with a large quantity of bat drones. This rendered them unable to defend the mist chimney, allowing him to charge up another finisher.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **BILLY THE KID! OMEGA DRIVE!**

The charge consisted of a brown eye seal appeared behind him and a clock projection in front of the rifle. The clock spun quickly as the seal surged through the rifle. Following the command, Captain Ghost's cannon also charged up, as well. After it was strong enough, he fired the reinforced beam blast that went through the mist all the way to the chimney. An explosion occured after the impact. The red mist disappeared and revealed the damaged chimney. Thus, the heroes had finally stopped the red mist production.

"Whohoo! We did it!" Ruby joyed.

"Thank the team." D-Ghost mused.

"Hey, you're not serious about talking to your gut back then, do you?" Yang deducted.

"Well..."

" _ **Howdy, lasses!"**_ Billy greeted as D-Ghost's faceplate blinked.

"Here he is."

"Whoa! Who else's inside that helemet?" Yang wondered.

"Is it really a ghost?" Ruby wondered.

" _ **The name's Billy the Kid. And yes, I'm one of the spirits of the Ghostverse."**_ He introduced.

"Cool! A talking armor!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So... that means the others could do it, too." D-Ghost noted.

" _ **Yup! I'm one of the 15 Heroic Eyecons who emerged first in the Ghostverse. Each of us possess a special power that'll give any Dai-Shocker Kaijin quite a spark when us fifteen together. Plus, there are actually a hundred of us spirits there."**_ Billy explained.

"A hundred!? Y-you're not joking right?" Yang staggered.

" _ **No, I'm not. That's why you can say that Ghostverse's Rider system is known for its vast varieties of equipments. Hence, us spirits also came from various islands and countries like humans did. In other words, it's the beauty of diversity."**_ Billy hummed.

"Hate to break it from you guys, but that ship doesn't looked like it's gonna come down in any second." D-Ghost interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Well, we broke it's defense, right?" Ruby said.

" _ **The ship's 'heart' still intact. There's no other choice but to board there and find it."**_ Billy analyzed.

"I see. Alright, let's patch up on the Tsukasa's team and check on the machines." Yang suggested.

* * *

Decade I's comms detected an incoming communication. He was seen securing the perimeters on the middle machine.

" _Hey, Tsukasa. How are the machines?"_ Yang asked.

"Just a couple of minutes and they'll set the cures off to the air. I take it you guys stopped the red mist from further spreading, already." Decade I said.

" _Yeah. We're moving in to stop the evolved Kaijin. That should be the last of him."_ D-Ghost reported.

"Good job. I'll leave it to you guys there."

After the transmission ended, he went to look around the area again. He looked back and reminisced his earlier times. He had came a long way from being an amnesiac former Dai-Shocker leader to a more refined and wise Kamen Rider. Both Yusuka and Natsumi had helped him a lot in showing the true path of light, along with the help from the veterans and his successors. What's more was that he had ventured this very world of Remnant. He set foot in a land where the Riders' existence was truly needed in a world that lacked one. He was also glad to meet the Huntsmen who shared the same goal as theirs.

Which is why, he decided to make a call to one of his old acquintance in this world. The one who assigned himself as Beacon's headmaster.

"Hey, Oz."

" _Ah, Tsukasa. It's been a long time indeed, even after you made a guest in the school's dorm."_ Ozpin greeted.

"I'll say it again, you did a great job bringing those guys in." Decade I said.

" _I assume it must be in regards on the whole commotion in the city. Is everyone alright?"_ Ozpin wondered.

"Yeah, but the citizens are affected by the red mist. It'll be just a couple of minutes until the cure is released." Decade I reported.

" _I see. For once, I thought that the Dai-Shocker crisis we once fought together was over."_ Ozpin lamented.

"Me, too. I heard from my intel that they had been working on Grimms. Heck, they even started producing Kaijins using their essence as soulless beings."

" _To think that they managed to counter our advantages of having an Aura. I didn't forget you saying that they have another power source beyond our thoughts. They' weren't even from this world like the Riders are, to begin with."_

"You know Oz, I started to have some feelings that this isn't just some random act of terror. Someone might be pulling the strings on this, and we have yet to know who it is. Most of all, we can't jump to any conclusions, yet."

" _Then the only thing left for us to do is to hope for the best."_

"Agreed."

* * *

The group made their landing towards the Kaijin ship's deck. There was only silent around the area. However, an ominous aura was still emanating from the still functioning ship.

"Alright, let's find this core and end this once and for all." D-Ghost said.

" _ **I'm afraid that's not how it works, new Decade."**_

A glooming voice was heard from nowhere, until a familiar figure appeared in front of them. It was the same Pirate Kaijin, only that he adorned various golds and diamonds on his garment. Even his jewelled crown was made of gold. A sight of a glorious pirate indeed, but not without numerous Combatants spawned in front of the group. The Combatants chanted the same _**"EEEE!"**_ as usual.

" _ **I am the core of this ship. I dare you all to come here and challenge my authority as the captain of this ship!"**_ the Kaijin declared.

"A direct challenge, eh? So be it." Deep Specter cracked his fists.

"Say, how 'bout we call some dibs on this one?" Yang said.

"I agree. I could use more field tests on my new armor." D-Ghost mused.

"Count me in." Blake grinned.

"Looks like this worth some arse-bashing." Necrom mused.

"This ought to be good." Weiss said.

"Oh, it is." Ghost replied.

"Alright, team! Let' give 'em the beating of the century!" Ruby exclaimed.

Wind blew around the ship's deck. The conflicting sides had their sights on each other. Until the Kaijin barked.

" _ **Combatants, attack!"**_

"Hoo-ah!" D-Ghost roared.

The fight had begun. Ruby swiftly swung her Crescent Rose and shot them with Dust Rounds. Blake swung her Gambol Shroud with its Ribbon, allowing her to reach enemies from afar. Both D-Ghost and Ghost did numerous gun-fu combos. The former shot the Combatants and did it at point blank range a few times, usually right to their heads or chests. Ghost swiftly switched from gun to sword mode and back in dealing with the horde, all giving them fiery ends.

Weiss casted Ice glyphs that either froze them or slipped them to the floor. She stabbed the unlucky ones as they turned to dusts. Necrom threw his chakram and used his Gan Gun Catcher to attack the hostiles as his other weapon flew around. Once his chakram returned, h caught it with his weapon and threw it again with full force, causing more damage. Yang punched and blasted them with Deep Specter backing her up. She also managed to kick a Combatant away with Specter shooting it with Deep Slasher gun after he teleported. The latter's movements were hard to track due to his numerous teleportation.

An opportunity appeared after the others cleared the way towards the Pirate Kaijin. D-Ghost, Yang, and Ghost were ones who took him on. Seeing what kind of weapon the heroes were using, the Pirate Kaijin decided to take his own pistols out. They fired countless shots without any signs of holding back. Sometimes Yang found it annoying that her hits tend to miss or be blocked wit the Kaijin's own blasts. She went up close to him, but her attacks were easily blocked or swept away. She and D-Ghost backed away for a while.

"Yang." D-Ghost called her and showed the brawler his Attack Ride card. Knowing what it was, Yang nodded and readied her Ember Celica again.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

Both D-Ghost and Yang's weapons lit up in bright orange energy. The two charged at the Kaijin afetr Ghost backed away to give them the chance. The two threw barrages of relentless blasts at him. It almost threw off the Kaijin's defense, but he quickly regained his composure and countered every blasts. Resorting to a more powerful blast, D-Ghost used the Gan Gun Rifle while Yang charged her Semblance up. They both then fired their blasts and made the Kaijin skid back. However, when he opened his eyes, he already saw Ghost in front of him who had his Sunglasslasher charged up.

 **MEGA MABUSHII! MEGA MABUSHII!**

 **TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

 **MEGA OMEGA FLASH!**

The Sunglasslasher was loaded with his Ore and Toucon Boost Eyecons. He shot the powerful blast that took the form of a flaming dragon. It seemingly devoured the Kaijin in a flaming sphere and exploded. However, the Pirate Kaijin still survived the attack and made his stand. Enraged, he engaged the heroes wildly. He took out his golden sword and charged it with a large amount of dark energy. He swept his enemies away with it, causing a strong gush of wind.

The three tried to retaliate by throwing him with everything they got. Ghost quickly switched his weapon to sword and slashed it to the hostile, only to be countered by the latter's sword. Yang threw more fiery punches, but she was struck away by the Kaijin's dark energy blast. As Yang was about to be shot again, D-Ghost stepped in and shot his Gan Gun Rifle to counter the blast. After he succeeded, he shot the Kaijin again to no avail due to him bashing it away with his sword. The young Rider tried to bash the monster with his gun in close range. However, he dodged it and kicked D-Ghost to his gut.

"He's too damn strong!" Yang growled in frustration.

"Then we need to switch to our greater power. Billy, you can back away from this one, for now." D-Ghost said to the spirit as he took out Ghost's Final Form Ride card.

" _ **Alright, kid. You 'da boss, here."**_ Billy complied.

" _ **Takeru, the power of three should be enough to level his power. I suggest you to resort to that."**_ Ryoma suggested.

"I got it. It takes three Shoguns to take down an OP pirate." Ghost nodded as he took out the said Eyecon. It was goldish orange with a black iris. Its top sticker depicted golden lines that formed a pair of visors and a mouthpiece. It also had golden moustache-like lines. It had a kanji alphabet that was written "Tenka" and its latin was displayed below the symbol.

"What's an OP?" Yang wondered.

"Overpowered, that is. It's a videogame lingo." Ghost answered.

D-Ghost and Ghost prepped their respective trinkets to their Drivers.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : / EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

Both of the Riders' parkas disappeared as Ghost's phantom appeared in front of Decade and a new Parka Ghost emerged from the Ghost Driver. The Ghost phantom dislocated its body parts and formed into a giant phantom Ore Eyecon. Unlike the original one, it had an orange sclera and it displayed Ghost's personal faceplate instead. Meanwhile, the new golden Parka Ghost took a form of a long trenchcoat with short sleeves. It had a silver hood with golden bird-like ornaments and a pair of silver pointy shoulder guards. A pair of silver wings were also seen stuck on its back.

The two then activated their command to change forms.

 **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! / KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA, HIDEYOSHI, IEYASU!**

 **GO! GO! GO! GO! / HATASU NO WA ITSU! TENKATOUITSU!**

The phantom Ore Ghost Eyecon launched a Parka Ghost that hit the Pirate Kaijin hard. The parka looked a bit similar to the Ore Parka Ghost, only that it had a longer undercoat, sturdy armor platings and shoulder guards, several orange bone-like markings and a pair of sharp green eyes.

Both parkas struck the Kaijin a few times until they descended upon their respective users, lifting their faceplates and lit up upon acivation.

Decade's FFR parka was a unique one. It modified the Rider's helmet to a similar one like Ghost's blank transient helmet. Its faceplate was also similar to Ghost's, only that it was all black that left its visors colored in bright green. The helmet's horn was a slighly inverted Decade's middle horn. His torso armor was discarded and its inner armor was covered by the FFR Damashii. Some of his original armor parts were also still intact.

As for Ghost, his Damashii was dubbed as Tenkatouitsu, which bore the powers of the three powerful Japanese Shoguns. They were Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, and Ieaysu Tokugawa. This also made the Damashii itself a unique one as it was a collective Damashii of more than one historical figure, similar to Necrom's Grimm and Sanzou Eyecons.

"Let's get this over with." Decade declared as he dusted his hands.

"Agreed." Ghost complied.

Decade charged in first and took out both of his Ride Booker and Gan Gun Saber. He fought the Pirate Kaijin as the latter countered his attacks with his golden swords. The Rider's attacks were enhanced by orange spectral energies, making him easily overcame the Pirate Kaijin's sword strikes. The Pirate Kaijin tried to hit him, but his attacks were useless because Decade could turn himself intangible in time.

" _ **What!?"**_ the monster growled in anger.

"Oh, looks like I forgot to mention that Ghost's are untouchable." Decade taunted.

" _ **I'll make sure that your resistance is futile, Decade. For the Dai-Shocker shall reign supreme!"**_

"Yeah, right. We'll see 'bout that." He sighed.

When the two was stuck in a tie, Decade broke it and kicked the Kaijin in the chest. He then floated to deliver spectral blasts to the monster that slightly cracked the latter's golds. As Decade was about to be shot by the Pirate Kaijin's blast, Ghost stepped in and blocked the blast with his Sunglasslasher and Deep Slasher.

"Whew, that was... wait, how did you get Specter's weapon yourself?" Decade wondered as he noticed that Deep Specter didn't lend him his weapon before.

"Tenkatouitsu allowed me to use all of the Ghostverse weapons. Hence, why this Damashii is the collective of three powerful Shoguns of Japan." Ghost explained.

"I get it. we could really use their help for this war, then." Decade noted.

"Now, if you excuse me..."

Both swords were empowered by golden auras that swept the monster's golden pistols away as soon as Ghost fired at them. He quickly switched back to close-quarter and slashed his swords swiftly. His agile movements were akin to that of a waving flag. The golden energies danced from one place to another, following Ghost's blade swings. They clashed until Ghost managed to swipe the Kaijin's swords away with Decade blasting them to bits.

"Hey Ghost, tag!" Decade said to his senior.

"Fire away!" Ghost complied as they tapped their hands.

Decade went toe-to-toe with the Kaijin after Ghost pulled back. They traded punches and kicks that no normal person could never stand against. The Rider's flurrious strikes finally broke the Kaijin's golds, leaving him with no defense. Heck, he even managed to tore the monster's crown away from his head and bashed it to the latter's skull, breaking the crown in the process. Decade then went invisible and attacked the unsuspecting Kaijin. He also took him up to the air and pummeled him to the ship, cracking the floor beneath it.

"Is that all you got?" Decade snorted.

" _ **Hmph, even if you destroyed me and this ship, the red mist will still cover this part of town. It'll be ruined and left by the citizens-"**_ The Kaijin said.

"So you guys could build a new HQ here that kept you guys immune from the mist's effect. Yeah, we notice that pretty much." Ghost interrupted.

" _ **How did you...!?"**_

"Let's just say that the brave spirits of the Ghostverse decided to intervene with your evil deeds. Even without any intel, we always knew that it's your particular thing to do as an evil syndicate." Ghost explained.

"A comic-book bad guy cliche, eh? Well, worry not. We got it covered." Decade remarked as his comms detected an incoming transmission from below.

" _Guys, it's ready!"_ Kuuga said.

" _All set and go."_ Kiva-la said.

" _Say the word, kid."_ Decade I awaited.

"Just in time. Punch it!"

As the new Decade commanded, the three senior Riders pressed the launch button on their respective machines. Three blue orbs were launched to the sky. After it reached enough height, the orbs dispersed into blue dusts that soon covered the entire sky and completely erased the red mist. The blue light synched well with the night sky that made it looked beautiful in one's eyes. A refreshing wind also blew from the dispersion. The cure had been successfully launched and the heroes once again thwarted the Dai-Shocker's plan.

Finally, there was only one thing left to do...

" _ **So... this is how it ends..."**_ the Kaijin grunted in his failure.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

"Guys, get ready to bring this ship down!" Decade shouted through the comms.

"Alright, this is it! give it everything you got!" Ruby complied and turned to the others.

"Finally!" Yang grinned as she used her Semblance.

"Kyle, we're taking on the Kaijin. The rest of you, wreck this ship apart!" Ghost shouted as the Riders sheathed their weapons and engaged their finishers.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : / DAI KAIGAN! / DAI TENGAN!**

 **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! / TENKATOUITSU! / HOUDINI! / SANZOU!**

 **OMEGA DRIVE! / OMEGAULOAD!**

The two Riders jumped high. Decade's FFR generated a pink eye seal on his back and wielded both of his weapons in gun mode, while Ghost had his wings retracted and generated a golden seal that also produced two pairs of golden phantom hands. Each of them were holding the other Gan Gun and Slasher weapons as Ghost himself was wielding his own Gan Gun Saber. Knowing what the Riders were up to, the Pirate Kaijin picked his pistols up and fired huge dark energy blasts as the two Riders also fired theirs in response. The monster's blasts were proven powerful enough to take on the two Riders, which caused the latter to have an almost hard time to deal with the blasts.

"Come on...!" Decade grunted.

"Need... more juice!" Ghost grunted.

 **ATTACK RIDE : / DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**

 **BLAST!**

 **OMEGA SHOOT! / OMEGA SPARK! / OMEGA FINISH! / OMEGA FLASH! / OMEGA DAMA!**

With their finishers activated themselves, their blasts became bigger and it quickly penetrated both the Kaijin and the ships hull. However, the Kaijin quickly gathered his remaining energy for a seemingly unknown reason.

Meanwhile, team RWBY and the other two Ghostverse Riders tore the ship apart. Ruby sent a massive energy slash and Blake consecutively slashed the ships' hull. Necrom launched his spinning chakram that enlarged in golden flames to back Ruby up while Deep Specter flailed Houdini's flaming chains. Yang shot fiery gauntlet blasts and Weiss casted a huge gravity glyph that pulled the ship's deck, crushing the ship from the inside. Once they were done, a Captain Ghost ship appeared from Ghost's eye seal and carried the all-girl team several miles away from the ship, followed by Deep Specter and Necrom.

Back on the top, Decade and Ghost noticed that the Kaijin hadn't exploded yet like the others did. They were wondering why.

"Okay, now that's anti-climatic. I mean like... he hadn't even exploded yet." Decade wondered.

"Now that you say it..."

" _ **Hehehehe... Don't even think... that you can save Vale... just like this..."**_

The two saw the damaged ship crumbled and fell from the skies. The ship's descend gave them a nad feeling that they soon figured out why.

"Aw, shoot." Ghost cursed.

"Don't friggin' tell me..." Decade figured.

" _ **I'LL FULFILL MY MISSION AS DAI-SHOCKER'S GENERAL! AND I'LL TAKE THIS CITY DOWN WITH ME!"**_

"What!?" Necrom gasped.

"Is he crazy!?" Weiss cursed.

"Crap! We gotta obliterate it fast!" Decade said to Ghost.

"No kiddin'!" Ghost complied as they initiated their finishers, once again. He switched his weapon to Nitouryu mode.

 **ATTACK RIDE : / DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**

 **SLASH!**

 **OMEGA SLASH! / OMEGA SMASH! / OMEGA CRASH! / OMEGA SHINE! / OMEGA GIRI!**

Their weapons were all powered-up and they started slashing and smasing throughout the Kaijin ship. They tore the ship through like untamable termites. The heavily wounded Pirate Kaijin desperately kept his remaining energy mantained so that he wouldn't explode along with the ship. Decade and Ghost broke every ship parts that they could find. The last thing that they, and the Riders wanted was that they had to deal with the world council for heavy property damages should the ship fall.

"C'mon, you got this, you got this, you got this...!" Ghost muttered in his breath.

"JUST FRIGGIN' DIE ALREADY!" Decade roared in anger at the dying Kaijin.

" _ **What!? How... how can they be this strong!?"**_

Once they had reached the broken lower hull, they decided to deliver one last blow to end the monster once and for all.

"Let's end this, _senpai_."

"Right back at 'ya."

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : / DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! DE-DE-DE-DECADE! / TENKATOUITSU! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Decade's finisher not only generated an orange eye seal behind him, but also formed several card gates from his original finisher. Ghost's golden eye seal also empowered his weapons that floated to his right boot. Each of their seals further boosted their kicking power and their target were fixated on the Pirate Kaijin.

"Our life... is burning bright!"

The two roared at the Kaijin that used his energy shield, only to be broken by the Rider's further empowered upward kicks. Finally, the Pirate Kaijin and the Pirate Ship were engulfed in a massive explosion that could be seen from the horizon...

" _ **Hail... Dai-Shocker!"**_

And that was the end of our heroes' sky voyage, with them as the victors.

* * *

Several citizens went outside from the hospital after the Riders made sure that they were save from any threats. The cure was proven effective as the people felt that their pain was gone for good. Even the Riders and team JNPR were affected by the cure, relieving them from the exhaustion of the last fight.

"They did it." Nora said.

"Man, who knows that they finished it spectacularly." Emu mused.

"Looks like all we have to do left is to see the headline news, tomorrow." Ren noted.

"But I gotta admit, the blue dusts look beautiful from here." Pyrrha added.

"Thank god." Poppy relieved.

"Come on. We should check on the others." Hiiro said.

* * *

"Alright! Good job, guys!" Kiva-la said from her position.

"Man, talk about some epic ass-whooping there." Kuuga said.

"So much for covert ops." Decade I sighed, knowing that they had to deal with a lot of things from here on.

* * *

Decade and Ghost descended to the latter's Captain Ghost that awaited them. Suddenly, Decade felt his body became limp and fell to the ship instead, much to the others' shock.

"Kyle!" Ghost called out.

"Wha-hey! You okay?" Yang said as she rushed to him. The others then followed her suit.

After they went close, Blake took his hood off adn his helmet unfolded itself to reveal the Rider's own face. Kyle was seen exhausted.

"I could really use a massage, now."

"Geez, Kyle! Don't startle us like that!" Weiss snorted.

"At least he's fine." Ruby relieved.

"Well, that's what you get when you activate two Final Attack Rides at once. Your current body couldn't stand the strain it had." Ghost explained as he opened his helmet.

"Yeah, my body started to feel sore. I could even barely stand up like this." Kyle said as he powered down.

"Alright, I'll help you up. Ruby, if you don't mind?" Blake told her leader.

"Aye-aye, Will do!" she complied as they both helped.

After Kyle was being accompanied by team RWBY once Captain Ghost landed, Takeru, Makoto and Alan reported their success through the comms.

"Mission accomplished." Takeru joyfully said.

"That was a close one. Had Takeru and Kyle not destroyed the ship, the council would keep an tight eye on us again." Makoto noted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too." Takeru commented.

" _Terrific. How's Kyle?"_ Tsukasa asked.

"On the way to Beacon. He activated two Final Attack Rides at once." Alan reported.

" _He what?"_ Tsukasa chuckled.

"That kid totally had some guts, despite such recklessness he did. I give him that." Alan commented.

"Well, I had to use multiple Tenkatouitsu finishers too, in case you're wondering. My heart beat fast like it was a hectic morning in Japan." Takeru remarked.

" _I see. Last time I felt like that was when I forgot to set an alarm, and Natsumi had to bonk me up herself."_ Tsukasa lamented.

" _I certainly hope it was truly your_ last _time of your indisciplinary, Tsukasa."_ Natsumi scoffed.

"Even being the leader of the League has its own merits." Makoto shook his head.

" _Wow, what a high-leveled sarcasm you said there, Makoto."_ Yusuke commented.

"After spending years in the Ganma kingdom? Well, I guess I could say the same for myself." Alan lamented.

" _You know that Kyle hadn't been accustomed enough to his own Rider system, unlike you are?"_ Natsumi noted.

"It's just a matter of time, that is." Takeru said.

" _Alright, guys. Let's get some rest for now and call it a day. I don't want anyone ended up sick after this."_ Tsukasa said.

" _Like hell we would."_ Yusuke joyfully remarked.

" _Yeah... who knows, Yusuke. Who knows..."_

* * *

 _On the following day..._

" _Another massive monster attack had occured in the city of Vale last night. The attack happened as a mysterious red mist was spreading itself throughout the town. It was also reported that the red mist also proved hazardous to the citizens. Fortunately, the hospital had stated that a cure was made to counter the effects of the mist. The cure was finally spreaded and the citizens were healed, following the successfully repelled various monster attacks in the city."_

" _Locals said that the efforts were all thanks to a group of Hutsmen and Huntresses. Not only that, a group of men that the locals known as the Kamen Riders were also involved in the said attempt. However, little was known about these Kamen Riders that were still roaming free in the city of Vale, and possibly the whole world."_

Both Cyril and Lisa Lavender reported the events of last night. The news were already everywhere; newspapers, Scroll apps, you name it. Some were intrigued, while the others shrugged it off as usual. Even the shopkeep was interested in hearing more of these Kamen Riders.

Everyone was enjoying their times after the crisis. Tsukasa and his team continued monitoring the League's activities from their house, despite their insecurity of the Kamen Riders started to be exposed more to the public. The Ex-Aidverse Riders and the other staffs were enjoying their break time at the hospital's cafeteria. Emu and some of the staffs were also seen playing DoReMiFa Beat to relieve their stress from work, with Poppy dancing inside the game's cabinet and Hiiro eating his cake.

As for the Ghostverse Riders, they were discussing their next operation inside Tsukasa's house basement. The three Riders had gathered many intels throughout the world of Remnant. Ranging from environments, continents, Dai-Shocker's bases of operations, and many more. However, there was another thing that started to bug them the most, and that was what they were talking about.

"I still kinda feel bad about the White Fang, though." Makoto lamented.

"Oh yeah, I still remember about them used to be a peaceful Faunus organization. I wonder what made them took the violent way." Takeru noted.

"Seeing them remind me of myself. I almost resorted to killing you when I attempted to bring Kanon back by collecting the Eyecons. A sin that I am never proud of." He said bitterly.

"I know, Makoto. I know."

"Do you guys think that they might had something to do with this?" Alan wondered.

"Who knows? We haven't heard about them again ever since that attack to the peds. Good thing our friends stepped in." Makoto said.

"Man, they even attempted to harm those who disagreed with them, including their own kind. That really got on my nerves, here." Takeru huffed bitterly.

"I believe that there might be the ones who defected from them, especially the ones who took resident in Vale. We should go see them, at once." Alan suggested.

"And we need to provide them our protection. From what I've known, no one leaves the White Fang alive." Takeru grimaced.

* * *

It was already noon as Blake walked down the streets. She had bought some snacks along her way. As she walked, she started to think back about the words that Xiphon and the Pirate Kaijin said to her. They knew about her undesired past. She remembered biding her farewell to the sins that she had committed. It was also a mystery of how they came to know of it. Suddenly, her friend, Kyle greeted her in the front.

"Hey, Blake."

"Oh, Kyle! Is... is there anything for me?"

"Well, not really. It's just... I noticed that you've been down, lately. Not having a good-night sleep, I assume?" Kyle wondered.

"Maybe?" Blake guessed.

Kyle sighed, "You know that's not what I mean."

"Eh?"

"Back there, I also heard about what Xiphon and his crony said to you. Is that the thing that had been bugging you?"

"It's uhh... complicated. I don't feel like I wanna talk about it." Blake reluctantly answered. Kyle took notice of her insecurity.

"Okay, then. My apologies for being nosy. It's just, I'm afraid that you're still affected by the Terror Memory. I mean, you told me yourself that you wanna help me with that problem of mine, so... I just feel like wanting to return the favor to you."

Blake was slowly convinced by his words. He just wanted to hel her as a friend. She knew that like any other humans, she had her own flaws, too. Perhaps it was about time that she told him more about herself.

"Can we... go to somewhere quiet?"

"Oh, okay then."

The two stopped at the top of a hill, an ideal spot to clear one's mind away from the school and everyone. They ate their snacks for a while and rfreshing their minds just by looking down at the city view.

"Kyle, what do you think about the Faunuses, so far?" Blake asked.

"Humans with animal traits? Why bother asking me that?"

"You know that their protests had been on the news, lately. Some humans still treat them inequally. I want to see it from your very own viewpoint as a... visitor from planet Earth." She explained.

"I see. Well, I just think that they're simply the locals here, simple as that. But to think that what you said is true... then I guess it's one of Remnant's flaws."

"True."

"You know that I've already had much stranger things that happened to me, lately; me being a Kamen Rider, fighting monsters alongside super-powered warriors... on planet Earth, it's already deemed extraordinary. All in all, I don't see anything wrong with them. Some people tend to have various gifts that most people don't have." Kyle answered.

"I see." Blake noted as she was convinced.

"So that's what it's all about. You're a Faunus symphatist." He noted.

"More than just that."

Blake undid her black bow to reveal something that slightly surprised the Rider; a pair of black cat ears that mixed well with her hair. It seems that she had been hiding this from day one.

"I _am_ a Faunus." She stated.

"So... Cute." Kyle slightly gasped as he took a deep breath and covered his mouth.

"Excuse me? you've been saying that for like twice, already." Blake wondered, grimacing as her ears lowered. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable by Kyle's behavior. Moreover, she could hear him saying 'cute' thanks to her cat ears.

"Most boys on my world will react like that. Who wouldn't want a cat girl as a maid, greeting them in front of their doors? It's like the most pleasant fantasy that they could ever ask for. At least that's what I thought." He explained blushingly like he was one of those boys.

"Well, eww. I'm not having these ears just to please your world's boys." Blake rejected.

"But you get my point, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never see it as a problem. You are what you are, be it aliens or inhumans. All I see in you is that you're a bookworm who devoted yourself to become Remnant's protector. You say that in front of Dai-Shocker, and that makes you a total badass already." He grinned.

"Thanks, Kyle. I appreaciate it ,really." She sighed and giggled in response.

"No sweat. I understand what it feels like to be alienated among your peers. Had been a freak myself for a long time too, you know." He noted.

"Yeah... I noticed that."

Blake was very glad for knowing that she had someone who acknowledged her for who she was. It had been a long time since she had someone like him other than the Faunuses of her peers since she was little. Most humans had disrespected her kind for a long time, even treating them as nothing but mere slaves. It was also relieving for her to know that not everyone in this world was a total jerk.

However, little did the Rider know that Blake still had something more about her, in which the Kunoichi was still unwilling to share.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **RWBY : DCD has reached it's 11** **th** **stop, and it's still ongoing!**

 **FYI, I'll be starting my college soon, so I'm telling you all that I'll be very busy from here on. Especially, when it comes to a possible chapter delay. Also, there are several things that I'd like to point out, as usual.**

 **First, I've been waiting for this to happen. All of the Ghostverse Riders using their fiery forms at the same time; Toucon Boost, Deep Specter, and Yujou Burst (from Specter's V-Cinema). I know that some people tend to connect several things for fun, and so I'm doing the same. I made them having various special types of flames. Also, the reason for Deep Houdini, Yujou Sanzou, and Toucon Tenkatouitsu to debut was because I feel like they're fitting for their high-tier upgrade forms.**

 **There was also Captain Ghost and I also noticed how less it was being used in the series, so I want to give it a try in an aerial ship fight. And for Ghost's FFR, it took a form as Ghost's own Legend Rider Eyecon, which is toline exclusive and it being an FFR Damashii could be said as an equivalent to Ghost's Tenkatouitsu with different enhancements.**

 **Ex-Aid and Brave were commencing their finishers in their Level 1 forms... just see Ex-Aid episode 44 and you'll know why. Oh, and it's only an episode left before Build starts! I'm so thrilled for that and the Heisei Generations: Final movie!**

 **Now that the red mist crisis has ended, several things start to surface! Does what Tsukasa say is true? Just what is the White Fang? And what does Blake still keep in secret other than her Faunus heritage? Stay tune for more chapters.**

 **And as always, please leave your comments below and BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Knight of 'No Thank You'

Chapter 12 : The Knight of 'No Thank You'

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

This clearly wasn't a day for someone like Jaune Arc.

He was unlucky for being parred against the infamous bully, Cardin Winchester in Glynda's sparring session. The latter's raw strength was grades above the blonde knight due to him being a mace wielder. The weapon perched on Jaune's shoulder, putting him at a great disadvantage due to his lack of skill. The brute laughed at Jaune's exhaustion as the latter gathered his strength to charge towards him in response. However, Cardin dodged it away and sent Jaune flying.

Being shieldless, Jaune retaliated again with only his sword and locked in a tie with the mace's hilt.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin growled.

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune was cut short as Cardin kneed him to the gut. He was wincing from his pain. The brute then raised his mace to finish the spar, only to be stopped by the buzzer. A very convenient save for Jaune Arc, that is.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda halted as Cardin relented from the fight.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call off the match."

"Wonder if a Rider armor could double that bar." Kyle muttered.

"It's not a videogame, for Oum's sake. There's no such thing as Aura gauge power up. Not even with that armor of yours." Weiss stated.

"Heh, right." He shrugged.

On the other side of the auditorium, Pyrrha was saddened by her leader's loss. Not only because of the occured fact, but also that he had been a victim of Cardin's misbehaviors, lately. Even then, the knight seemed helpless and unsure of what to do about it. This was further proven by his low, blinking Aura gauge on his Scroll.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin retorted.

Glynda then turned to the other students who started to gleam in excitement, "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

Among the enthusiastic students were Yang who punched the air in anticipation, Weiss who shook her fist with an excited smile, and Ruby whose entire body was shaking and squealing softly. Vytal Festival was the best event and playground that every Huntsmen and Huntresses could ever ask for. As being told by the books, Vytal was the place were the peace treaty between kingdoms were signed and the very symbol of unity in Remnant itself. It was no wonder that this was their reaction upon hearing the said announcement.

"Vytal Festival, eh?" Kyle mumbled.

"It's also the light for us Faunuses when we're started to being treated as equals." Blake stated.

"That reminds me; back in my world, there was an archipelagic nation that housed people from many cultures, ethnics, races, and religions. It was through their unity that they could stand up against their invaders. People were being treated as an equal there. Magnificent, indeed." Kyle mentioned a particular nation of his homeworld.

"Wonder if they have those 'cat girls' that you mentioned." Blake remarked.

"Well, they're technically cat-costumed girls. Unlike here, Faunuses don't exist there."

"Now that's a let down." She retorted.

"Whatever you say."

The bell finally rang as the students started leaving the auditorium. Pyrrha was still frowning as Jaune himself was still sitting on the floor. He hung his head in both shame and disappointment of his helplessness. How could he ever become stronger if he kept being like this? He thought.

This went unnoticed by a particular doctor who watched from the sidelines. His eyes were fixated on the knight who had just fallen from his grace. He wondered if Jaune ever needed his help or not in improving his skills. The latter hadn't even called him ever since he was offered by such assistance. That feeling of failure somehow felt similar to him.

Shrugging it off for the time being, the genius surgeon went towards Kyle, who was heading for the lunch along with his friends.

"Good afternoon."

"Doctor Hiiro?" Kyle turned to the doctor.

"Hey there! How 'ya doin'?" Yang greeted.

"One of Beacon's doctor couldn't make an appointment, here. I took liberty of it so I can also see how things doing here, too." Hiiro flatly replied.

"Anything's good, except for Jaune's current bad day, here." Kyle said.

"I noticed that." Hiiro replied.

"Anyways, Vytal Festival's gonna start soon! Oooh, I'm so digging for this!" Ruby squealed.

"I could only wish you all luck, then." Hiiro smiled slightly.

"You can count on it." Blake answered.

"Speaking of which, are there any more updates on them?" Weiss asked the surgeon, to which only they knew what it was.

"I'll only need Kyle to talk this out. Please give us a moment, then." Hiiro stated.

"Eh? You're counting us out?" Yang wondered.

"I'm afraid so."

"But why?" Ruby wondered, too.

"This operation will require lesser people. You can say it's a scouting." Hiiro informed. Kyle seemed to took notice of this. It must be that covert ops that he usually knew from FPS games.

"I understand. Okay, you guys can go first. I'll catch up later." He complied.

"If you say so. Come on, guys." Blake gestured her team to walk away.

* * *

Beacon's canteen was the best provider of healthy snacks and beverages. It was crowded with its students, as always. Hence for that, it was also the best place to hangout with teams altogether. That is, unless you prefer a rather privy conversation.

As for Nora Valkyrie, she proceeded with her very own tale.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were _surrounded_ by Ursas..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Just the two of 'em." Ren sighed.

Ruby and Pyrrha were the ones that seemingly willing to listen to Nora's story. The others however, were busy on their own accord. The said two girls then looked concernfully at the distant Jaune, who was playing with his food.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" she joyfully remarked.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren informed.

"Heheh, really now?" Yang giggled.

"I heard that Ursa skin rugs had an increase for its prize, two days ago. Must be the reason why." Weiss informed.

"Even if it's already that high? Makes me wonder." Ren said.

"Right? With that much of a fortune, we could buy a mansion! An island, maybe! Or... whatever you had in mind!" Nora said.

"I prefer loads of tunas for that." Blake muttered.

"Bummer." Nora pouted as gloomy auras sprouted on her back.

After a long, unpleasant gazing, Pyrrha asked her leader, "Jaune, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... _not_ okay." Ruby commented.

"Guys I'm fine. Seriously, look!" he held a thumb up while laughingg nervously.

However, their focus was shifted into team CRDL, who was seen picking up a rabbit Faunus girl. They were toying with her rabbit ears just to make sure that they were real, much to her dismay. The whole team laughed at her. Kyle, who had just arrived from the conversation earlier, went to pick up his food tray.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking up on you since the first week of the school!" Pyrrha told him.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune defended.

"Practical? He's a _bully_ , for Oum's sake!" Ruby objected.

"Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune scoffed.

"Well, he knocked your books down. Mostly, it is." Ruby pointed out.

"He messed up with your shield an blocked your path. Disgraceful." Ren told.

"And what's more annoying, is that he locked you in your locker and sent you flying away from school! Jaune, please. How come you're not annoyed by this?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Well, I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune defended again.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha offered.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested. Her diabolocal plan was presented well on her not-so-sane grin.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

The blonde knight made a valid point, proven by team CRDL who was still toying with the girl's ears. After taking the foods to his tray, Kyle made a note that team CRDL wouldn't stop at once. He also had a vague feeling that everyone in this canteen also took notice of this harassment, but somehow they decided to sit still and do nothing. Probably because it was tiring for them or that they were afraid to be marked as the violator.

However, that wasn't what the Rider had in mind.

"Ow! That hurts! Please, stop..." she pleaded as she stopped struggling.

"I told you guys, it was real!" Cardin remarked.

"Heh, what a freak!" Russel scoffed.

Suddenly, the bully team felt their heads being poured by various foods and drinks. The Faunus girl could only watch them being ticked by a presence behind them. The first time they tried to pull a prank on this person went simple as he only glared them in response. However, this person became more and more resillient as he always managed to counter their harassment towards him in many ways, ranging from physical to indirect insult. They had no idea that they messed with a sleeping tiger.

"Oops, sorry. My hands slipped." It was Kyle who poured the foods to the team. And he had left his own food tray empty.

"You...!"

"What the-Kyle?" Ruby gawked as several other students shifted their focus towards them.

"You ought to be out of here. What's your name?" Kyle turned to the girl.

"Uumm... Ve-Velvet Scarlattina!" she introduced.

"You can join my buddies over there, if you please." He gestured to his friends' seat.

"R-right!" she complied as she rushed away.

"Now then, where were we?" tensions rose between him and the team.

"You got a bone to pick here again, dickwad?" Cardin growled.

"Actually, I'm the one who told you to pick the bone. You just don't get my message really well." Kyle spoke.

"What!?" Dove wondered.

"I believe I told you to stop harassing people for like, ages? Guys, please. I'm saying this again; try to do something else that is useful for the society and stop being a prick. Now that's another one."

"Who do you think gives a damn about that, huh? We're Huntsmen! We can do as we please." Russel remarked.

"And besides, we're just making sure if she's a real Faunus or not! We're just trying to be friends here." Cardin said.

"Yet all of them were mumbling some curse words on you. Maybe some mid-fingered greetings count, too." Kyle pointed out.

"Oh, what's that? Can't hear 'ya! Haha!" Sky mocked.

"You should've just eat your dirt with your friends over there!" Dove shouted.

"How atrocious..." Pyrrha softly scowled.

"What did you say!?" Weiss ticked.

"Now that's my point here, Cardin. You see, I've been trying to make some friends, too. So... how about I tear your ears out just to make sure they're not only for displays? I say it's the fair one." Kyle spat a venom on his remark.

"Oooh... get rekt!" Yang squealed softly.

"What-!?" Cardin ticked.

"And besides, you bozos always picking up on someone who doesn't worth your time! What are you, sissies?"

"You piece of turd!"

Cardin swung his fist right to Kyle's cheek. However, despite the sheer force he had even with his Aura intact, the Rider didn't skid an inch back from his position. he then rubbed his cheek from the dirt and remarked,

"*cough* Now-now. What did I just tell you? You punched like a sissy! Ha! I bet that's worth a laughstock for the Grimms out there."

"Wha-!?"

"And you know who else does that?"

Kyle charged his Aura up on his right fist and sent a powerful uppercut to the bully that flipped him back, much to everyone's shock. The rest of Cardin's team could only gawk as their leader was knocked away helplessly. It was thanks to his experience as a Rider that accustomed himself to Aura-charged attacks.

"Babies." He finished.

The other students could only watch with their mouths open agape. Some consider this as the greatest conflict in Beacon's history; a bully hater pitted against the bullies. There was no way that this conflict would slip away should they met under such circumstances.

"I'll give you guys two options; giving up your bullying habits honorably, or I'll put you in the world of shame. Your choice." Kyle stated.

"Damn you!" Dove barked.

"You son of a-!"

Sky was halted along with his teammates by Glynda's Semblance the soon as they tried to assault Kyle. Meanwhile, the latter just simply stood up without any intentions to fight back. He knew that Glynda would come as soon as she heard a commotion, especially if it happened in the canteen. He would never offend anyone and would never let innocents being offended by such manner.

"Looks like it's a time out." Kyle remarked.

"What in the world is going on here, gentlemen?" Glynda glaringly asked them.

"He-he punched Cardin hard!" Russel stuttered.

"They were offending a Faunus. I took action." Kyle countered.

"Who do you think you are, huh!? A Faunus sympathist!?" Cardin spat as soon as he got up.

"I'm a bully victim sympathist, thank you very much." He countered again.

"Enough! This is the second time your commotion had made a mess in this canteen. I implore you to settle this problem of yours wisely and away from anyone else. Moreover, I'm your teacher, _not_ your janitor." Glynda said as she used her Semblance to clean the table they were in.

"So please, do not waste your food for useless rambles." she finished while fixing her glasses.

"My bad too, though." Kyle quietly muttered, reflecting on his food-pouring.

"But! Since my second session will start shortly after this, I will make the match myself. It is going to be Mr. Morgan against Mr. Winchester." Glynda announced.

"I believe it'll be the most civil way to solve this. I mean, we're Huntsmen, right? We're trained to be warriors, not _jokes_." Kyle pointed out as Cardin glared at his remark.

"While you do have a point here, I suggest you to refrain from your impulsive act, to be fair." Glynda ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He complied.

"Now, back to your seats. The next session will begin in ten minutes from now. I hope you both prepared yourself." Glynda finished as she walked away.

The earlier tensions had dropped as soon as the studens went back to their seats. Kyle joined with his friends who had been accompanying Velvet on their seat. However, there was still one biggest regret that the Rider had to face himself;

"I hadn't even eat my snack, yet..." he mumbled.

"Well, that's for not thinking thoroughly on saving your food! But you did great, though." Weiss remarked.

"Man, that's totally kick-ass! I say he deserves it!" Yang punched the air in excitement.

"Cookies?" Ruby offered her snack that she stockpiled somewhat.

"Ah, thanks a lot." He accepted her food gracefully.

"You okay, Velvet?" Blake asked.

"Umm... I'm fine. It's okay, they're just pulling my rabbit ears." Velvet answered.

"But I see those bruises in your ears. I know this isn't your fist time."

"Yeah, it happens more often."

Yang sighed in displeasure, "Must be tough to be a Faunus. I mean, the history hadn't been so kind with them."

"I get that a lot. And... thank you, anyways." Velvet brushed off.

"No pressure." Kyle responded.

"Dude, you're serious 'bout this?" Jaune aked.

"Hmm?"

"You see what he did to me, right? He'll pit you down in seconds!" the knight worried.

"I've had worse." He shrugged.

"Well, he actually have a point, though. I don't think it's wise to underestimate Cardin, too. Even if I wanted to _break his leg so bad_!" Nora said.

"Okay-okay. I'll take that advise." Kyle complied as he looked at his Scroll. It was almost time.

* * *

Time passed by until Glynda announced the student to gather back to the auditorium. Before he went on to his way, he called out to his fellow Huntsman.

"Jaune, I don't wanna be a show off, but... if you ever want to make things right with Cardin, then watch and learn."

"Okay..." he complied broodingly.

"Hey, I may have something that you don't, but don't you ever forget that you also have things that I never had. You keep that in mind... and you're a Huntsman, already."

After he was done with the pep talk, Kyle turned to the arena that had awaited him, along wit the presence of Cardin Winchester. The latter had his mace ready, swinging it boastingly to the audience's view. The Rider could only sigh to let his pent up fear go. He then recalled his training with Tsukasa a few days prior.

* * *

 _Three days ago, Tsukasa's underground Rider Chamber..._

" _Hey, Tsukasa."_

" _Yup?"_

" _What do you think about revenge?" he asked his mentor._

" _It depends." He flatly replied._

" _A more thorough answer, please. Moreover, it's also regarding your past as a... you know what."_

" _And what will it benefit to you? You got someone you really pissed off, with?"_

" _Yeah. But, before I say more of my reasons, I want to hear it directly from you."_

 _Knowing this, Tsukasa replied, "Alright, kid. As you always knew, there will always be someone who you despised so much that you want that person to just perish without any traces. Dai-Shocker was moved by this alibi to further their agenda of empire expansion."_

" _They always are." Kyle commented, knowing what Dai-Shocker actually is._

" _There was also a story of a poor kid who was always mocked by his own peers. One day he got fed up, and went on a killing spree. At first, he focused on his targets; the ones who bullied him. He succeeded one by one until he took the last person. That changed him. He started to despise anyone who didn't agree on his way of life and terms, including his own kin. His family threw him away, and... well, It wasn't a happy ending story."_

" _That person was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker. The one who induced Tsukasa as his successor." A voice said._

" _Natsumi..." Kyle muttered._

" _True. But he's already long gone, I assure you." Tsukasa said._

" _Revenge may always satisfy you. But, it could also change you at the same time. The more you do, the more bloodlust you grow. You may get what you want, but could never accept your flaws ever again. I won't pry on it anymore, but I want you to remember on why the belt chose you." Natsumi explained._

" _And that being done, what's your point on this kid?" Tsukasa asked the young Rider._

 _He was silent for a moment until, "You know, all the things about it was right. I used to feel the same way. why there should be any bullies if you desire peace? How come they never had a better thing to do in life other than harassing people? That kept bugging my mind."_

" _Then again, I already have some sort of a... mental brake that'd refrain me from doing so as I live on. Either I felt it's really wrong or I just don't wanna add more burdens to my life anymore. But, the more I think about killing people out of revenge, the lamer it become on my head."_

" _Wait, so what're you trying to say is that killing for revenge is lame? Now that's something new." Tsukasa mused as Natsumi raised her eyebrows in wonder._

" _Yeah, you're right. There was a bully in Beacon; all-boy Huntsmen team. So that's why, I wanna learn how to get back at them without costing anyone's lifes. I wanna do that without it affecting my morality." Kyle continued._

" _In short, I wanna learn how to piss bullies off." He finished._

" _Aah... now I see. That way you could keep things up and personal with them! There's no need for anyone else to be involved!" Natsumi deducted._

" _A troll? My-my, why couldn't you at least shorten it to like, less than a minute?" Tsukasa chuckled._

* * *

"If you ever want to piss a bully off... you gotta think like one."

It was his mutter before he finally entered the arena. His Driver and Ride Booker were set for the go. He held onto those thoughts as he stood firmly, waiting for the match to start. The Rider and the Huntsman glared at each other for their declaration of war had commenced not a long while ago.

"Hope you'll regret that!" Cardin roared.

"I already made a promise to my family and my friends; I'll regret nothing at all." Kyle stated.

Tensions rose as Glynda rose her hand. The audience also felt the same. Either it was Cardin's own tenacity or Kyle's will of not backing down, both of it weren't that distinctive at all.

"Let the match... begin!"

Both of the warriors charged at each other. Cardin took the first blow with Kyle dodging it and kicking the former's left rib. He managed to punch Cardin's face, but was countered by his mace that almost threw him out of the arena. He fell to the ground and the Huntsman used this opportunity to strike him down. However, Kyle had already prepared his next move.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

The phantoms all struck Cardin in various attack combos. He was stumbled back as he shielded himself with his mace. A phantom managed to kick his groin and broke his composure. After regaining his stand, Kyle had armored himself up as Decade.

"Jaune's stronger than you think." Decade said.

"Huh?"

The Rider took out his sword and clashed a tie against Cardin's mace. Jaune also took notice of this.

"Once you underestimate him, you'll tarnish your reputation for good."

"Shut up!"

Cardin broke the tie and swung his mace wildly. His moves became predictable for Decade, though. The Rider quickly slashed him while dodging his mace swings. He also tried to focus his slashes away from Cardin's head. A powerful slash from him sent the bully back away.

"Strength alone doesn't make you a Huntsmen. You'll only end up as a phony brute if you keep bullying people like that."

"Just shut up and fight, already!"

"I wonder where you put that tiny brain of yours, really." Decade taunted.

This had finally ticked Cardin off. He already had enough of Decade's taunts. He wanted to end the fight as soon as possible. The time was still nigh for them to continue. Cardin charged at the Rider first and landed a powerful smash right to the latter's head. Despite the immense blow, Decade was still standing firm without budging an inch, much to the Huntsman's horror. He quickly grabbed Cardin's mace, took it away from him and bashed the bully away. He then checked his remaining Aura Gauge that was surprisingly low. It seems that Cardin's mace dealt more damage than he thought.

" _Once you made his heart boil, show him the horrors of your own pure rage."_

It wasn't surprising at all that Tsukasa's advice sounded villain-like, and it was also thanks to him that the Kamen Riders always won over their nemesis in the end. He marched slowly towards the weakened Cardin as he activated his finisher.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

"Whoa, seriously!?" Ruby whispered in shock.

"Even if it's on Cardin's level? Are you really that angry, Kyle?" Yang muttered.

She wasn't wrong. In fact, it was more like a pent-up that he had been longing for. It was a good thing that he managed to keep his composure whenever he confronted Cardin and his cronies outside of the arena. He almost never had a chance to settle it like this. After loading Cardin's mace with enough energy, he jumped high and rose his stolen weapon. He swung it strongly once he reached the ground where Cardin was. Dusts were dispersed upon the impact.

Realizing that it hadn't fully depleted his Aura yet, Decade rapidly bashed Cardin again and again until it was fully depleted. Despite how quick its depletion was, Decade was still seen bashing him. Some of the students were either amazed by his effort to take down the most infamous bully of Beacon, or scared at how vicious he was while doing it, especially the rest of team CRDL.

"Stop!"

He was already done with it just as Glynda shouted him so. He tried to calm himself down after the whole ordeal. Decade then dropped the mace and powered down. Glynda then moved towards the middle of arena to report the evaluations of the battle.

"I must say that this is a quite remarkable display of your victory, Kyle Morgan. However, I highly doubted that such behavior would be tolerated by the mass, especially if it was at the festival. You even used Cardin's weapon for your own purpose. Most pro Huntsmen would mark it as a foul move."

"Isn't that supposed to be a necessity when we're in a pinch?" he asked.

"Not in the festival, Morgan." Glynda stated.

"Oh,well." He muttered.

"A Huntsman should display honor and grace upon fighting in the arena. We are not just mere savages who would do anything to survive, but also the symbol of Remnant's hope. For that, we must also watch for our behaviors during the Vytal Festival, as it is the symbol of Remnant's piece. This goes for the others, as well."

"You better take those words to your heart too, Cardin. You and your team had never been anything but pricks." Kyle said to him.

"Piss off." He replied in venom.

"Keh."

"And one thing for sure; no matter what your reasons, be it personal or not, you must never let it affect your sportivity. The last thing we ever wanted is that there's a mole that will disrupt our harmony. I believe that it'll be enough for today. Dismissed." She dismissed.

With that being said, the students moved away from the arena. However, Cardin was still angered and dreaded by his loss.

"This isn't over, Morgan." He spat.

"Try all you want. Either way, I win. Trust me, this world won't be big enough for the likes of you to live." Kyle remarked as he walked away from the glaring bully.

* * *

 _In Kyle's room, after the class sessions ended..._

"That was kick-ass!" Nora squealed.

"Nora, please. We've seen enough brutalities already." Pyrrha said.

"But he already did a number on Cardin! And, uhh... well I don't care if he didn't break his legs, but still!" Nora replied.

"And I thought I already made a point on this, Kyle. Heck, you even made that foul move!" Weiss noted.

"That one's just for Cardin, I promise. After all, I just wanna make use of my trainings with Tsukasa these past days." He explained.

"Like that brutal beatdown back there?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, and I never intended to break his body. I just wanna piss him and scare him off for what he did in Beacon with his cronies; they lacked a character quality, to begin with. So, I intended to bring it upon them myself." He said.

"Now that you said it... well, I admit that all I've been hearing were just school subjects here and there. No one taught us about the qualities of being a good and behaving Huntsman." Yang pointed out.

"Oh, I think we should file this up as our complaint! I hope the teachers will consider it." Ruby suggested.

"I guess we've made a point on how qualities matter, here. It's true that we need high-quality Huntsmen as much as possible. We don't want anyone here ended up being a rogue, though." Ren noted.

"And that's why I'm proud of having you guys." Kyle sighed in relief.

"Awww..." Ruby, Yang, and Nora flustered in unison.

"Well-said, Kyle." Blake smiled softly.

"Anyways, what were you and Hiiro talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Infirmary, A few hours ago..._

" _So? What do you have in mind?" Kyle asked as he sat in front of Hiiro's table._

" _Recently, we have spotted another Dai-Shocker outpost thanks to our recon team. We're currently planning to infiltrate it as soon as possible." Hiiro reported._

" _And?"_

" _Tsukasa proposed me to recruit you for the mission." He replied._

" _Whoopee! So, you're coming, too?"_

" _Nope, but you'll be going with the other two Riders enlisted for this mission."_

" _May I?" Hiiro then presented Kyle the files from his Scroll._

" _The first one is Taiga Hanaya, Kamen Rider Snipe. An Ex-Aidverse Rider like me. Expertised in medics and marksmanship, hence his codename. He also the first to use our world's Rider system."_

" _And the second one is Takatora Kureshima, Kamen Rider Zangetsu. Gaimverse Rider and a former Yggdrasil executive. Currently working at Atlas' construction company. I heard that you had already met his acquintance, before." The doctor said._

" _Kouta Kazuraba, eh? Oh yeah, is there any chance he'll pass by this world again, too?" Kyle asked._

" _ASAP. He said that he had to make some preparations before doing so. Just don't expect him to show up earlier." He replied._

" _I see. okay, carry on."_

" _You should be going in, let's see... two days from now." Hiiro said after he looked through the reports on his Scroll._

" _Two days? That's when the trip to Forever Fall's gonna be! Guess I'll have to miss it, then."_

" _Well, that's a coincidence. Are you gonna call this off, then?"_

" _Ah, no no no! It's fine. I'll see if I can have the permission from Professor Goodwitch. She'll be supervising our trip." Kyle said._

" _That, you don't have to. Tsukasa already asked Ozpin should this request ever occur. You and your team already have full permission to do it." Hiiro assured._

" _Okay, perfecto! I'll let my friends know about this." Kyle complied._

" _And one more thing, don't let your grades drop just because of this matter. We'll let you consider about participating in this mission the next time it happens. Just let us know and we'll sort things out together. Understood?" Hiiro spoke to the Rider._

" _Sir, yes sir." Kyle complied as he exitted the room._

* * *

"And that's why I brought you guys here." He finished.

"Well, it's too bad that you're gonna miss the fun, there." Ruby commented.

"It's not like they're forcing me, though. I Chose to." Kyle replied.

"By the way, I heard what you just said about me, too. I know it's really kind of you but ,uhh... you don't really have to do that beatdown for me, Kyle." Jaune said.

"I don't want you to end up like how I was, Jaune. You gotta _man up_ and show it to him that you're just like what I said there." The Rider pointed out.

"Well, to be frank, I've seen you barely put up a struggle on it. I mean, you're a team leader. You should be firmer whenever you're confronting him." Weiss said.

"And please, let us help you overcome it. You're not alone here, you know." Pyrrha suggested.

The knight could only sigh in response, "Alright. I'll consider that, later."

"Believe me. Like I said, you're leagues better than him." Kyle said as Jaune nodded in response.

However, Jaune still had doubts over himself, deep down. His friends trusted him so much, yet he had another ordeal in his mind. He was still unsure whether he should share it with them or not. Even if he told it, he had a feeling that it wouldn't end well.

* * *

Ruby decided to eat her dinner outside once she knew that she had woke up late from her nap. Her teammates had already eaten their foods out while she was still sleeping. It was 7.30 pm as she cleaned herself up and dressed on her casual attire. She was wearing a pink, short-sleeved hooded jacket that covered her gray shirt. She was also wearing a black skirt and pink-white lolipop socks. Here shoes were black.

All she needed was someone to accompany her aoutside. However, her teammates were too full to walk around as they already had their snacks. Team JNPR was nowhere to found in their room, possibly because they already had dinner on the outside. And so, there was only one person she could afford to ask.

"Hey, Kyle!" she knocked his room's door.

"Coming!" he shouted as he proceeded to open the door.

"Hi, there. What up?"

"Can I, uhh... can I walk with you outside? I haven't eaten my dinner, yet." She asked.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"Really?"

"There's actually a restaurant that I'd like to go, too. It's called 'Daisy's Top Notch'. I heard that it cooks fried chickens, and its my favorite." Kyle explained.

"Alright! I'll go wherever you choose!" she squealed.

As they walked away through the corridors, Yang peeked them from the door.

"Go for it, Rubester. Make your sister proud." She cracked up silently.

"Was it really necessary for us to do this?" Weiss asked.

"Heh, youth is the best way to crave some beautiful memories as we life by. Besides, it'll also be her experience as she grow up!" Yang explained.

"Well, this is technically a matchmaking." Blake commented.

"Yeah, and the last thing we ever wanted is that it'd end up abruptly. I, for one, am not looking for boys as I fulfill my duties here as a Huntress." Weiss stated.

"Aww, c'mon. It's not like I couldn't do a... _match_ making!" she made her pun by taking out a pack of matches and lit one of it up.

"Yang. No." Weiss deadpanned.

Blake went back to her reading of her most favorite book; 'Ninjas of Love'. As the title suggested, it was a Ninja romance story. For some reason, she didn't allow anyone else to read her book as she always put it in her disclosed book rack section ehenever she was done. After she heard about this macthmaking, she started to have thoughts as she went on reading.

"I wonder if it's one of our turn, next." She muttered.

* * *

 _Later..._

The two had finally ordered their food and ate together. It was the most pleasant sensation of both the food's taste and the view from the upper floor they were in. They were enjoying their food until it was only their chicken's bones left on their plate.

"Say, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"About Jaune... isn't there really anything we can do for him?" Ruby wondered.

"To be frank, what a did back in Ms. Goodwitch's class session was the best thing I could afford. We can always defend people who were harassed by him, but they're still the ones who must stand up for themselves should this thing happen again." Kyle said.

"But still, I had a feeling that there's something... off about this." Ruby lamented.

"Well, I'm not the one who's prying deeper into one's personal space. We'll be needing Jaune to tell it himself if that's what we're gonna do." He said.

"You know, most kids back in Signal were well-behaved. My Uncle Qrow's teachings were strict enough that they wouldn't dare to try anything inconvenient. Being a Huntress is a sure tough thing to do, so we need to keep on guard or else the Grimms will be coming at us." Ruby told her story.

"Now that you said it, the Grimms were drawn by negative emotions of humanity, yet they hadn't came to this city when they have the chance. How so?" Kyle asked.

"It was thanks to Atlas Military that provided us the best town security and technology. They guarded the borders and installed the CCT crystal on Beacon as the means of our communications so that they could keep Grimms at bay. Unless they're being summoned by the Kaijins, that is." Ruby explained.

"And about the negative emotions?"

"The Atlas soldiers were all known for their pride and optimism, so that the Grimms wouldn't dare to come at them. There was an attempt to suppress those negative emotions before, but it didn't go well and it caused Remnant's Great War, as we knew." She continued.

"Yeah. It was a really bad choice to force uniformity in the world of diversity like Remnant, it is. Even though we need an order to live by, there will always be a desire in ourselves to express who we are and to show our uniqueness towards the other people. I mean, the world's not made just with black and white, right?"

"And yet, some Faunuses are still having a trouble of blending in with the society. Good thing that we already made friends with Velvet, though. I can't stand the guys who still consider them as the freaks of nature. How cruel!" Ruby said.

"One of the world's biggest hypocrisy." He nodded in agreement.

The two were then approached by both Tsukasa and Hiiro who were finished with their sundaes, the restaurant's side menu. It seems that they were coincidentally hanging out to discuss their matters, too.

"Well, what do we have here? Were you guys, by any chance, going out on a date?" Tsukasa teased as the senior Riders sat down.

Both of them were flustered upon hearing his remark. Ruby was at loss of her words. "Huh-what!? No, no! We're... it's, uhh... w-we're just..."

"Hahaha... okay-okay, I won't pry any further. But still, love blooms in the age of teenagers, to remind you." He continued.

"H-huh...?"

"Alright, Tsukasa. Look, we're just looking out for dinner. She hasn't eaten yet, so I accompany her. Nothing more." Kyle explained.

"I see. The sundaes here aren't that half bad, either." Hiiro commented.

"You just wanna tag along for the sweets, Hiiro. Admit it." Tsukasa said.

"Even so, what good would it be for you?" the doctor remarked.

"Eh, nothing much, really." He shrugged.

"By the way, I heard you guys were talking about Jaune from the next seat we were in. I know that both of you were concerned about him. That's the other reason of why I came to Beacon." Hiiro said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I've been noticing his... insecurity from the last two fights. Even if he was seemingly improving, he still couldn't get his head in the game. I don't have the slightest idea on what's going on in his mind, but I have a feeling that I should intervene if I want to make it right." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor Hiiro." Ruby thanked.

"What she said. Looks like he could use some advice from a pro, now." Kyle praised.

"Just doing what needs to be done. I wouldn't ignore a single patient who needs immediate help." Hiiro stated.

"I assume you and the others have heard about our assignment to Kyle." Tsukasa said.

"Right. Oh, anyways, when will we have our turn?" Ruby asked about her other teammates.

"You will. We're just gonna need Kyle so he can give you guys some reviews." Tsukasa answered.

"Well, it's starting to get late and the class is still on. See you guys later. Let's go back, Ruby." Kyle said.

"Okay, see you!" she bid her farewell.

After the two went far away, Tsukasa and Hiiro conversed again.

"You know, Jaune kinda reminded me of myself in some way... that I couldn't really explain." Hiiro lamented.

"Then it seems that we should give teams RWBY and JNPR a try to train with us. If they're gonna accompany Kyle on his journey, then they should become stronger by learning the Rider's way, too." Tsukasa said.

"The stronger we become, so does our enemies. Yeah, I get that a lot." Hiiro lamented.

* * *

Cardin was very angered at his loss.

He had been a laughstock for the rest of his morning class. He couldn't hold his grudge anymore that he wanted to quickly get back at him. Even his teammate couldn't do much better too. Jaune was just a joke, he thought. He had and could nothing but cowering behind his strong friends. He was a crybaby, not knowing on how to get back up himself. All Cardin wanted was to be the most superior Huntsman of Remnant. How could it be so much to ask for? He thought again.

Just as he was lost in his thoughts while walking down the streets of Vale, a figure approached him. He was seen wearing a hat that covered his eyes. The young man held a jovial grin, knowing that he was looking for the right guy.

"Do you happen to be Cardin Winchester?" the man asked.

"Huh? The hell do you want?" he growled.

"Oh, hey, relax. I'm not here to laugh at your loss. I'm here to help you solve that problem." The man said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching your battles yesterday from a friend in Beacon. It was a terrible loss indeed that you had to endure such shame. You're supposed to be the most famed Huntsman of Vale... no, Remnant. You've shown how much powerful you can be to that fraud knight. Too bad that you had to be pitted by his friend that proved to be your worst handicap."

"Then if you're gonna help me, how?" Cardin asked.

"Simple, we will strike them in two fronts. I also have a history with this Kyle Morgan, as well. I shall handle him on my own accord, so that he won't intervene as you do your part on Jaune Arc." The man offered.

"Jaune? Heh, really?"

"Find his weakness. Make him do your bidding. That is how you strive to the top; by ruling over those who you deem worthy of your mercy."

"Oh, I'm starting to get the gist of this. Guess we had a deal now, eh?"

"Indeed, my friend. Indeed, it is." The man chuckled darkly. He had finally fulfilled his objective. However, little did Cardin know that the man had more stories than he could ever imagine.

* * *

The following day went by as usual, only that Oobleck had scheduled an evening lesson. Jaune was having a trouble on paying attention to Oobleck's fast-paced lecture. All of the students were present, including the leaned-back Cardin behind Jaune.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War—humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked the students who were Faunuses in particular. Unsurprisingly, the ones who raised their hands were relatively many, including Velvet herself.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

Oobleck was lecturing while sipping his coffee at the same time. He did so in quick seconds. Some of the students were rather having a hard time on processing those thoughts. Kyle's deduction and Oobleck's words were sadly proven true. The unpleasant past had left a scar on the Faunuskind. The Rider kept wondering on how such mindset was developed on one stupid person. Moreover, these might be the cause of the White Fang's aggression towards the protest from a month ago. He was beyond agitated by such reality as he clenched his hands, remembering on how Velvet and the other Faunus students were treated.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss was the one who raised her hand, catching the professor's attention.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked again.

Out of the professor's sight, Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune, waking him up in result.

"Hey!"

Unfortunately, Oobleck saw this opportunity to test the blonde's knowledge. He then zoomed into the latter's seat.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..."

Seeing how troubled Jaune was, Pyrrha took the initiative to help him. She made a mouth gesture, coding the answer to her leader.

"...had over that guy's stuff..."

The Amazon then resorted to gesturing her eyes. Jaune tried to decipher her code as his time was about to run out. He had to impress the others so that he can be acknowledged as a skilled Huntsman. He then finally answered,

"Uhh... Binoculars!"

Unfortunately, he mistook the answer and proudly announced it. several students laughed at him, while Pyrrha sighed and facepalmed over it. Cardin was surely delighted by this mistake as he chortled, much to Kyle's chagrin.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck asked the said student.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin remarked.

"Heh, smart-ass." Kyle cursed under his breath. Oobleck was also not pleased by shaking his head.

"You're not the most open-minded individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha remarked.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, but I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." She answered as Cardin growled in response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake explained.

This piqued an interest on Kyle. Faunuses had made themselves perfect warriors during the warring period. If night vision was one of their traits, then they were perfect for night-time special ops missions such as stealth. He judged it based on his experiences with movies and games, again. Ridiculous-he knew-but makes sense, nonetheless. It seems that 'don't judge the book by its cover' proved its words here.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure." Blake remarked as the other students laughed in response.

"That's the main issue here, Cardin; you're the problem, here. You lacked the qualities of being a good Huntsman. Truth to be told, I'm still wondering why a _failure_ like you could attend this prestigious academy." Kyle bursted calmly to the bully.

"Damn you, Morgan! I swear, this time I'm gonna..." Cardin angrily marched towards the Rider.

"How about if you ask professor's permission so we can settle this, once again? I can do this all day. With you in the infirmary, that is." Kyle threatened.

"You friggin' piece of shit!" Cardin roared as he lifted his fist, raising the tensions in the class.

Knowing where this would be going, Oobleck ordered, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat."

"You heard him. _Sit_." Kyle glaringly ordered as the bully scoffed and relented.

After he did so, Oobleck turned to Kyle, "Mr. Morgan, I don't know what's going on between the both of you, but please settle your matters outside of the class. It's been the fifth time-yes! _Fifth_ time since you two were arguing in class sessions!"

"My apologies for my unpleasant behavior, Profess- _doctor_ Oobleck," he fixed his words, "But it was evident that Cardin has been a nuisance in this school. He had been disturbing and harassing the students by pulling unnecessary pranks to them, all to show his superiority. Perhaps, this is the world's problem that we've been talking about, doctor. People like him only breeds hatred towards the society. That might be the cause of White Fang's existence, is it not?"

"Hmm, perhaps you had made a valid point here, Mr. Morgan. However, I must implore you to refrain yourself if we want to keep this outburst from happening again. And, and remember folks, people can change for better should you desire it! we must try our best to prevent the hatred from spreading itself, as being said!"

"Yes, doctor." Kyle agreed as he sighed in relief.

He then turned to Ruby, who was sitting next to him, "Guess he's right about one thing; it's easier to train some _dumbnuts_ than soldiers."

Ruby giggled in response as she knew that he meant by Cardin. Hearing this, Jaune also laughed at his tormentor. But fate said the other thing,

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Ooohh..." he slumped.

"Now, moving on!"

* * *

The lesson had finally ended. Everyone, except the aforementioned students, scrambled out to their rooms. Still feeling restless, Pyrrha decided to stop in front of the class.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." She told her teammates as the after-class talk occured.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." Oobleck stopped for a sip of his coffee.

"It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, Oobleck zoomed out of the classroom past the waiting Pyrrha. still angered by his own mishap, Cardin decided to let out his pent-up anger by pushing Jaune out. This amused the bully, as usual. Luckily, Pyrrha arrived in time to get Jaune back on his feet.

"You know, I really will break his legs." She muttered in venom. Her leader could only sigh as he was already at his loss. Suddenly, Pyrrha was struck by an idea that could work out for both of them.

"I have an idea! Here, come with me!" she then dragged Jaune through the corridors. This was noticed by Cardin, however. The bully decided to keep his emotions in check and following them, commencing his plan.

* * *

Hiiro was seen walking around the upper floor. He reminisced his earlier days as a genius student who strived to be a doctor. His life was changed after he met his late lover, Saki. All the time, he didn't pay much attention to her kindness, especially in giving him a cheesecake. However, things turned out worse as she had succumbed into the Bugster virus during the Zero Day incident. He never had a chance to say that he loved her so much. And yet, he put the blame on someone that wasn't worth the hatred.

So much things had also happened during his earlier days as Kamen Rider Brave. He had solved most of his problems and made peace with his past. Now, he strived to protect people's bright future both as a surgeon and a warrior. Had he chose the other way, he might ended up like his colleague was; striving down a dark path in order to fulfill his responsibility alone.

However, one thing that he couldn't shake off was the mysterious presence that he felt during Jaune and Cardin's sparring session. He just hoped that his feelings were just messing at him. Just as he was at those thoughts, another presence came from his right.

"Doctor." It was Kyle who was greeting him.

"Morgan." He answered.

"So, what do you think of Beacon?" the young Rider checked.

"It's as prestigious as the townspeople said, I admit. However, I also took notice of some students who are misbehaving. The last time I saw him was when he ended up in the infirmary after yesterday's sparring session. He only had several bruises and dislocations, but it's only a few hours before his Aura healed him." The doctor said.

"Ah, Cardin. When will he ever learn?" he sighed.

"I heard that he had a bad rep for being a bully, too. You can always hold a complaint to that. I'm sure the teachers here would understand." Hiiro suggested.

"I just did. I even put it in the class subject's discussion. People like him are the reason of why White Fang existed." Kyle said.

"I wouldn't disagree."

"That reminds me, how do you deal with Faunus patients?"

"I must say that they're interesting. Even I'm still in the process of learning their unique and differing physiologies. It's like I'm learning how to become a vet at the same time." Hiiro answered.

"Very funny. You'll make a great teacher for Huntsman paramedics in here, I say." Kyle commented.

"Like I said, this is temporary. Maybe, I'll have another guy and..."

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Kyle shushed. He heard a conversation going on the outside.

"One way to find out." Hiiro said.

* * *

"I want to help you!"

"W-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha offered.

"You think I need help?" Jaune wondered.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of! And like Kyle said, you're leagues better than those who looked down on you!"

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." He dejected.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" the Amazon countered.

"No, I don't!"

The sudden outburst from Jaune bewildered her. Pressured, he then revealed something he had been holding on this whole time.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"I mean, I didn't go to combat school, let alone passing any tests! I didn't even earn my spot at this Academy!" he confessed.

"Eh?"

"I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Pyrrha was very surprised, along with the eavesdropping Kyle and Hiiro. The two looked at each other in disbelief. They thought that Jaune was just an honest beginner and amateur Huntsman in training who happened to met the requirements to attend Beacon. However, it turned out that he did it in the most unfair way possible; he cheated.

"Oh, boy." Kyle whispered.

"Why now, Jaune Arc?" Hiiro growled softly, clenching his hand at the unpleasant truth.

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha gasped.

"'Cause _this_ is what I've always wanted to be!" he shouted as he looked away, "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha offered, placing her hand in his shoulder.

"Pyrrha, you..." Kyle muttered. He was quite taken aback by her willingness to help Jaune as much as possible.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" he said.

And thus, they finally knew the reason of his lies. He wanted to be acknowledged as a hero so bad that he rejected the others help. He wanted to be independently strong so that he could b proud of himself. However, the knight made a wrong step that he had to keep it secret from the others. That was, until now.

"Dammit, Jaune. Is that really what you think?" Kyle cursed under his breath.

Pyrrha attempted to reach him out, but she halted knowing that he would reject her again and again. She couldn't think of the best idea to solve this problem anymore.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..." She finally left the rooftop, bowing her head in sadness.

"That idiot..." Hiiro growled.

"He had her on his back and yet, he rejected her!? I mean, seriously!" Kyle whispered.

"Looks like this is getting out of hand. It's already night-time, though. It'll be hard to make things sense in this tiresome hour. He may need a peace of mind at this moment." Hiiro suggested.

"Yeah, let's just go back and-"

"Oh, Jaune..."

The young Rider's chest throbbed as he heard that voice. Only one guy in Beacon who owned that annoying accent, and he knew it all too well.

"That voice..."

"Cardin!" the blonde looked at the bully who approached him.

"What the hell he's doing here!?" the two then leaned closer to get a clearer hearing.

"Truth to be told, I'm starting to have a dubious feeling, here." Hiiro told.

"Oh, it always is." Kyle commented.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Cardin cackled in amusement. His sly grin represented it clearly.

"Please, Cardin. _Please_ , don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?"

"Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time." Cardin said as he headlocked Jaune tightly that the latter struggled to flee from.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?"

Jaune regained his stand in agreement. He didn't even know anything else to do, anymore. He was weak, fragile, and tactless as a leader. He was the worst, he thought. So much for being a leader, that is.

"That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me. But fear not, you can still be the hero that you always wanted. Strong, independent, smart, and last but not least, legendary. I can show you how, Jaune. That is, if you're willing to throw every unnecessary things away... and befriend me. You'll get your benefits, too." Cardin offered.

"I... I, uhh..."

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Easy there, man."

"Dammit! He's gonna use him! That sonuva-" Kyle was suddenly halted by Hiiro.

"Wha-Hiiro!"

"You have a mission tomorrow. Go get some rest."

"But-!"

"Like I said, this is the reason why I came here. I should be the one who's confronting Jaune, now. As a knight myself, I won't allow Jaune to fall astray from the path that he forged this whole time. No matter how dirty the path he took, he's no trash to begin with. Now, go." Hiiro ordered.

"Grr... okay, man. I'll leave him to you." He clenched his fist as he walked away.

"C'mon, clock's tickin'. What's it gonna be?" Cardin asked.

"It's a 'no thank you', that is." Hiiro said as he emerged.

"Hiiro?"

"Oh, hehe... hey, doc." The bully greeted.

"What do you think you're doing here? Getting up late in this hour won't do any good to your health _and_ your sanity. I believe I told you before not to move around too much." Hiiro said.

"Well, we're just bein' buddy-buddy, here! You see, we're gonna have a trip to Forever Fall and we can't help but think how fun it'll be! Right, Jauney?" Cardin said as he brushed the latter's head.

"Well, yeah... sure."

Hiiro simply glared at the bully for his answer. He was no fool for not knowing what really was going on. This was enough to frighten the bully out.

"On a second thought, doc... okay, I'll leave you guys here, heheh. My offer's still on, Jaune! See ya around!" Cardin then went away from them.

The blonde knight slumped into the floor in exhaustion. Could it be that Hiiro had heard his conversation? He thought. As for the surgeon, he waited until Cardin was already out of their sight and made sure that there were no disurbances around.

"I... I'm sorry, Hiiro. I did a really terrible thing..."

"On your feet, Jaune."

"Eh?"

"I said, _on your feet!_ " he commanded.

As he did so, the doctor suddenly punched him in the face. This caused Jaune to almost fall again. His cheek was bruised due to his sheer strength. Before he could say anything, Hiiro had already grabbed his uniform's collar. He then barked a word that most people would likely think.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jaune!?"

"I just want to be a hero, that's what!" he barked back.

"That just proves how idiotic you are!" Hiiro said as he threw Jaune away, letting him go from his grasp.

"Is it wrong for me to become stronger all by myself? I'm tired of being a weak-ass guy who was always being spoiled by his friends! I want to continue the lineage of my ancestors as the greatest heroes of Remnant! Tell, me this Hiiro; have you ever felt useless and helpless of yourself? Tell me!" Jaune demanded.

" _I do!_ " he answered, "But that doesn't mean that you should cheat your way here just to prove yourself to anyone else! I say 'no thank you' to this, Jaune. You're just a fool who's walking into the lion's den without consideration. It's the most pathetic thing to do." Hiiro chastised as he lowered his tone. Jaune lowered his head, knowing that he was right.

"However," he continued after a silence, "Throwing your friends away, not to mention selling them out, is the biggest 'no thank you' in this world. That boy Cardin just wanted to use you for his own gain. You'll get nothing in the end, I assure you."

"Then what should I do, Hiiro? I can't always count on them if I'm not strong enough to help them, too." Jaune asked.

Hiiro sighed to calm himself down, "Jaune, we are social animals. Even if there are times that you should prove your own worth to your friends, there will always be a time when you should ask them for your help. Think about it, why do you think you're assigned on a team? You're even appointed as the leader, for God's sake."

"And take an example; I may be considered as a genius surgeon here, but I need a crew; a _team_ to work on my operations. An industry owner also needed a group to keep the company in check; secretaries, accountants, employees. Moreover, why do you think that games nowadays have a multiplayer feature installed on it? so that they can share the fun together, that is!" Hiiro said, referencing to some of his experiences.

"Jaune, being in a team means sharing your joy and pain with your teammates. Let them see both of your strong points and weak spots. Let them cover it for you, even if you're not asking for it. So, I'll say this again; you're the leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc. Only your self-confidence that could give out your true strength. So, if you want to be the hero for your friends... then make it right." Hiiro firmed as he walked away.

The blonde knight was left restless. Hiiro had come all the way from the hospital just to knock a sense out of him. The doctor was right; he's a total loser for entering Beacon improperly. Good thing was that Hiiro also didn't care about it. all he cared about was Jaune's own performance as a Huntsman. He already made his step to Beacon's door. All he had to do was to become stronger and survive. Not only that, he was reminded again by his own merit; he may not have the brawns to beat a Grimm, but he still had a big brain of his. Figuratively, that is.

He clenched his fist and punched the ground behind him. His Aura slightly glew trhough his body, which was the reason of the floor's crack from his fist. He breathed the night air to let out all of his doubts and anger. He then looked up to the shattered moon of Remnant, lamenting everything that he had went through. he had cleared his mind. His face softened and was filled with determination.

"Man up, Jaune. Man up." He muttered.

A feint glow of golden light emitted deep inside of him. Perhaps, it was a story for another time. After all, who knows?

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Chapter 12 is done, and here you go, folks!**

 **It's been a while since I write canon chapters of RWBY. This one's supposed to be Jaune's development as he faces his ordeal. I figured out that Hiiro's the best guy to knock him some sense, seeing that they both shared the same warrior class and that they also shared some things in common (I assume you all know what those are).**

 **Anyways, I've been waiting for writing the scene of Kyle beating up Cardin, too. He already had a pretty bad share with bullies as stated in earlier chapters, so this is a good opportunity to put this grudge to use for a good reason, that is. Also, I pictured Cardin as a rather temperament person when he becomes the one who's humilliated, so when it comes to him being this manipulative... it should be the work of an outside force.**

 **Jaune Arc has confessed his sins to both of his friends and his enemies. How will he make up for it? Who's the guy that assisted Cardin's atrocities? What shall befall upon our heroes for this ordeal?**

 **Stay tune for more chapters, please leave your comments below, and BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 : From Yellow to Gold

Chapter 13 : From Yellow to Gold

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners. Except for my OC(s).**

* * *

It was already late and Jaune was still not present in the dorm. His teammates were restless as they waited for him to come back. As Pyrrha looked through the window in sorrow, Ren loaded his Stormflower and Nora was seen jumping on her bed.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora wondered.

"He's become rather scarce since his fight with Cardin. " Ren noted.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our _rest_!" she exclaimed as she twirled.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing." Pyrrha angrily remarked.

"I _do_ know, actually." A familiar voice called out.

"Eh?" Pyrrha wondered what it actually meant.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kyle had left a note on his room that he woke up earlier than they would. He checked on Hiiro first to see how Jaune was doing. The doctor said that he already pointed out things that were necessary to be told and told the young Rider to put a faith on him. Kyle nodded in agreement as he made his way out to the meeting point; the Vale Family Park that Hiiro and Takeru once were in. There, he met his partners for this mission.

There was Taiga Hanaya. He was seen mostly in a military garb. He had a black shirt underneath his black jacket that he left open. On the said jacket's back was his Rider symbol; a soldier wearing a blue army helmet with a left red sharp eye as its right eye was covered with a yellow bang. He also had a dog tag necklace that was written with 'Hanaya, Snipe' on his bottom were green camo pants an a pair of black boots.

Beside him was Takatora Kureshima. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a green shirt underneath. On his suit was a pin of a golden crescent moon-like horn inside a melon green circle. On his bottom dark grey pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Gentlemen." Kyle greeted.

"Look who it is; the new Decade in town." Taiga remarked.

"It was a pleasure to work with you, Kyle Morgan." Takatora said.

"Likewise. May I ask for proper introductions from you two?" Kyle said as he offered them handshakes.

"Takatora Kureshima, Kamen Rider Zangetsu."

"Taiga Hanaya, Kamen Rider Snipe."

"Kyle Morgan, the second Kamen Rider Decade."

"Mind if I suggest you to look for a proper codename, later? If you're asking me, it should be simpler and catchier than just 'the second'." Taiga suggested.

"Well... I'll keep that in the QT, later." Kyle said.

"I heard that you'd met Kouta much earlier. He said that he'd almost done with his preps to come to Remnant, now. Say, how are you handling Gaim's power?" Takatora asked.

"Quite nicely. Heard that he's some kind of... planet ruler of Helheim, right? I bet that there are still many things that I should come to know of." Kyle commented.

"One thing you should know; he's been a busy man ever since he won the battle of Helheim. Truth to be told, he had been rarely visiting us on the earlier days." Takatora said.

"I get that, too." Kyle replied.

"We should find a more discreet place to discuss our plans further. I've found a place not too far from the Dai-Shocker's lookout." Taiga said.

"Alright, let's proceed." Takatora responded.

"Moving on, shall we?" Kyle complied.

The three then proceeded to the said place. Unbeknownst of them, Xiphon's recon drone was seen watching them from above. It's active camo slightly revealed itself.

* * *

The freshmen students of Beacon had finally arrived at the Forever Fall, one of the most well-known tourist spots of Remnant. It's unique forestry was filled with red leaves and gray tusks, hence the name. It would've been the best spot to relax, if not for the Grimms still roaming free in the area.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda stated.

The students stopped, and Jaune was seen carrying a large box with six empty jars. He had no intention of catching up with his friends, whatsoever. He was just focusing on carrying his box and sticking to Cardin. The bully just simply looked at him while whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" the Huntress instructed.

"Oh, I definitely will." Jaune muttered.

"C'mon, buddy – let's go!" Cardin commanded.

Jaune sighed as he complied, "Coming..."

* * *

"Mission brief." Kyle said.

"We've located an illegal Dust mine in the deserted part of Vale, said to be containing lots of Dusts enough to load an entire city. Our mission is to strike them down and destroy the drilling machine at once." Taiga informed.

"Wasn't it supposed to be heavily guarded?" Kyle asked.

"It is. That's why we're going to be using the element of surprise... in here." Takatora said as he presented several yellow circular devices.

"These are detonators. Two of it should be enough to bomb most parts of the machine. Each of us will be holding five of it just in case we need more. They can be remotely triggered from our armor's neural OS."Taiga informed.

"Sweet." Kyle commented, taking his part.

"We'll also be using cloaking devices to get past the enemies through." Takatora informed while he and Taiga presented their gray device.

"Umm... what about me?" Kyle wondered, noticing that there was only two devices present.

"You already have it; check on your card's deck." The former said.

"Okay... that's neat." Kyle checked on his Ride Booker after putting his belt on. It was an Attack Ride : Invisible, indeed.

The other two also put their belts on, as well; Taiga with the Gamer Driver, and Takatora with the Sengoku Driver, both with their cloaking devices on the right strap.

"Any questions before we go?" Taiga asked. Both Takatora and Kyle found it unnecessary as they shook their heads.

"Going in stealth and bomb their machine. Got it." Kyle recounted.

"I believe we've had enough intels, already." Takatora said.

"Alright. Let's wheel up and roll out!" Taiga commanded.

The three then prepped their Drivers to tranformation settings. They also took out their trinkets. Other than Kyle's own Kamen Ride Card, Taiga had a navy Gashat that depicted a marksman, hence it's name; 'Bang Bang Shooting'. Takatora had a green Melon Lockseed that was labeled 'LS-04'.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **MELON! LOCK ON!**

"Phase 2..." Taiga enchanted.

"HENSHIN!"

 **DECADE!**

 **GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

As the game screen appeared on his back, Taiga selected his Rider thumbnail using his shooting hand gesture. A navy gate projection of his Gashat appeared and closed in on him. He was engulfed with navy pixels that soon revealed his Rider armor that looked like a military exo suit. His helmet was as depicted by his symbol, with an 'STG' mark on it and a silver mouth guard. He had a navy colored armored jumpsuit with yellow tribal patterns. His chest piece had weapon indicators, depicted in a bullet and three bullets respectively. His shoulder pads were navy, his gloves were navy and his shoes were yellow. He had became an expert marksman who was the mercenary of the game world, Kamen Rider Snipe.

 **SOIYA! MELON ARMS!**

 **TENKA GOMEN!**

A green melon armor part descended from the crack above Takatora. Once it attached itself to his body, a green liquid energy engulfed his body as it solidified into a white japanese Samurai armor. Inside the armor part, Takatora's head was encased with a white Samurai helmet. It had a golden horn that resembled a crescent moon that divided its sharp visor and a silver mouth guard. Its green rear helmet soon attached and turning the visor green. The armor part then unfolded itself into his torso armor. It had a melon peel-like texture and pointy shoulder guards. In this armor, he was known as the first Samurai of the Helheim War, Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **GASHATTO!**

After the three transformed, they summoned their respective vehicles. Snipe had his own Bakusou Bike Gamer while Zangetsu was using his white Lockvehicle that unfolded itself into a white dirt bike, Sakura Hurricane. Finally, they revved up their machines and proceeded to the mission site.

* * *

Team CRDL was making themselves comfortable once they were out of the teacher's sight. They leant themselves to various places like trees, stones, and even grounds. Jaune, on the other hand, was struggling with his heavy box. He collapsed as soon as he set it down.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin praised.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune groaned, still dizzy on the ground.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, _Jaune_ , I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"What? One of life's greatest mysteries?" Jaune guessed.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin ordered.

"Yeah, right." Jaune complied.

The team and Jaune then perched on the hill above the students. They were inspecting the other students who were collecting the tree saps, with Jaune being squeezed in the middle of Cardin and Russell. Meanwhile, Ren was collecting the tree saps along with Nora, who was left with Ren's full jar to her care. However, Ren heard a licking sound as he was collecting more saps. It turned out that Nora had eaten up the sap already, leaving the jar empty as she smiled in embarassment.

Jaune was left wondering what Cardin would do with all the props they had, "Uuh... Cardin? Wh-what's going on?"

"Payback." Cardin simply answered. Jaune finally understood what he meant by that.

"Pyrrha? Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." he then turned to his men and pulled out a buzzing 'W' box, "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel then grabbed Jaune's shoulder and said, "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

"Heh, sure thing! And _you're_ gonna do it." Cardin said as Pyrrha finished collecting her sap. He then yanked Jaune with a full jar of saps.

"Do what, now?"

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." he threatened.

This was what you'd call an initiation test of bullies. It was a do or die, except the 'die' part was replaced with 'trouble','misery', or... you name it. Jaune was silent for a moment, initially displaying doubt to everyone present. He recalled everything that transpired in the past days; his prior experiences as a Huntsman-in-training, how his friends had supported him, and his talks with both Pyrrha and Hiiro.

He then returned to his normal and flat expression, giving off no response from Cardin's orders.

"What's the matter, Jauney? Hit her!" Sky shouted.

"You know... I've been contemplating myself for a few days long, Oum-knows-how-many. I keep telling myself that I wanted to become a Hero. I don't want to rely on anyone else. And yet, I've become a fool myself just by thinking like that. Now I realized... that what I need are my determination and confidence. I guess I could never be alone, like this." Jaune lamented.

"Ugh! What the hell are you waiting for!? C'mon!" Cardin barked.

"I've been waiting... for this!"

Unexpectedly, Jaune threw the jar to Cardin. The jar broke and spilled its sap to the bully's breast plate. Cardin laughed darkly in response.

"Oh, you've done it-"

"RRRAGH!"

The blonde knight let out a roar as he kicked Cardin away. He also noticed the latter's other teammates trying to surround him. Jaune then rolled away from their reach and set his sights on them as he regained his composure. The all-bully team CRDL was finally pissed off. They gritted their teeths, knowing that their new initiate had deceived them.

"That's right, Cardin. I'm done with you." He sternly stated as he revealed his true colors.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

" _Jaune?" Pyrrha gasped at her leader, who nonchalantly greeted them in front of the door._

" _Pyrrha, I'm sorry. A lot of things happened in my mind, and-"_

 _The Amazon slapped him in the cheek and started to jerk out in tears. Ren and Nora simply stared at them and looked at each other in wonder. Whatever it was, this must had been a big problem between those two._

" _Don't you ever... yell at me... like that. You get me?" Pyrrha sniffed sternly towards her leader's foolishness._

" _Yeah, I know. I deserve that." He sighed as Pyyrha suddenly hugged him, with the former embracing her in response._

" _There are still many things that I want to make up for, Pyrrha. I swear, I'm not gonna mop up in my failures, anymore. I'll be stronger for everyone, too. So... will you help me to become a hero?" Jaune said._

" _Like you ever need to ask." Pyrrha acknowledged as she swept away her tears while sniffing. Seeing this view, Nora Oooh-ed softly as she covered her mouth and Ren sighed in relief._

 _There was a silent for moment. Until the two calmed down, Ren asked, "So, uhh... what happened to you and Cardin?"_

" _Eh, you know... fraternizing me and stuffs, whatsoever. And you know, what? The next time I see him, I'm gonna prove that Kyle's right about me; I'm stronger than him. Oh, and... maybe break his leg if Oum permits it." He answered by shrugging them off._

" _Good call, Jaune! Now that everyone's here... let's go to sleep!" Nora ordered._

" _Okay, before that, there's something I want you guys to know first." He said, taking out his Scroll and played a voice message from his tormentor._

 _"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps, and make sure they've got some_ really _big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"_

" _Rapier Wasps? Wonder what kind of prank they're gonna pull off. Pretty sure it's a nasty one." Nora commented._

" _Yeah, it is. And I have a pretty good idea why; Cardin is a sore loser. He'd always try to find a way for revenge in every ways possible, even the dirtier ones. Heck, he could be targetting those with higher grades than him." Jaune informed._

" _Now that you say it... he already lost to Kyle and I excelled him in academics. If he's going to Forever Fall too, I bet he's gonna look for me since Kyle will be absent, tomorrow." Pyrrha said._

" _And guess what our assignment in there will be." Jaune asked._

" _If I weren't wrong, we'll be collecting samples of Forever Fall's tree saps... I get it know; Rapier Wasps love sweets!" Ren guessed as he finally understood what it meant._

" _Exactly. That's how they'll pull their act. Anyone could be in turmoil if the Rapier Wasps find out that their honey isn't in the right place, which is their nest." Jaune continued._

" _Great! As expected of our genius strategist! So! How are we gonna strike them back?" Nora asked._

" _About that... sorry, but I have to do this alone."_

" _Huh? Why?" Pyrrha wondered._

" _Cardin wants me, and_ only _me alone on his band. I have the element of surprise. He let me join his circle, and the least thing he'd expect from me is that I will retaliate._ That _is how I win."_

" _But Jaune, you already had a trouble fighting Cardin alone, and worse, he'll be with his group!" Pyrrha worried._

" _Pyrrha, any mistakes could be my last. I've fought alongside you guys and the Riders for some time. I know how you guys make your moves. And I certainly couldn't have reached this place alone. But for now,_ please _, let me atone for my sins_ just _this time. I promise." The knight assured._

 _Seeing her leader was full of determination, she couldn't help but to comply, "Okay, just... call us if you need anything."_

 _Both Nora and Ren also nodded in response from Pyrrha. Jaune put up a smile on his team, "Got it. Oh, and I'll try not to make the wasps angry, too."_

* * *

 _Present..._

"Just as planned..." Jaune muttered in satisfaction. A sly grin was plastered on his face; his first successful hit on the bully.

"You wanna play the hard way? fine! Boys, get him!" Cardin barked to his cronies.

Jaune took a deep breath, getting his head on the game. This was the chance for him to prove himself. It was all or nothing.

"No need for my gears to be involved, now." He muttered, looking at his still sheathed Crocea Mors.

Dove was the first one to swing his punch right to Jaune's face. The knight swiftly dodged the punch and landed his punch into Dove's head. He quickly shifted his focus to the others who tried to gang up on him. His heart beat fast than he could ever imagine due to the sudden adrenaline surge within himself. His experiences had driven him to the point where he must face more than one enemy.

" _Only your self-confidence that could give out your true strength."_

His first move was to send an uppercut to Russel who was on his right. He landed a few hits on him before he tripped him to the ground. Knowing that both Cardin and Sky wouldn't stand still, he quickly rolled forward, focused his Aura to both of his hands, and charged at the two bullies by punching both of their guts. It wouldn't be enough to knock them out for sure, but it eventually gave him some time to regain his stance as the all-bully team was still recovering from their pain.

"So, this is what it feels like." He muttered as he clenched his fists.

"Don't just... lie in there... fight!"

Cardin charged at the blonde knight once again, with Dove following on his left. Jaune saw a path between the two where he could roll into. He quickly initiated his move and successfully avoided their strikes, causing them to collide and fall. The Huntsman also noticed Russel trying to get up, in which he stomped his head to prevent the latter from doing so. Sky then managed to grab him from behind, strangling him in order to give Dove a chance to beat him up. As the latter was about to give him a punch, Jaune mustered his strength to flip Sky forward so that Dove would hit the former instead. He did it and got back up on his feet.

However, he didn't expect Cardin to land a hit on his head. Due to the sheer power he had, Jaune was sent rolling back a few inches behind. Strangely, Jaune didn't feel any pain as he found himself glowing with white Aura. He looked back at his bully, who experienced the pain on his fist instead. There was no doubt of it; this was Jaune's gift.

He then grinned and taunted Cardin, "Heheh, wow. You call that a punch, Cardin? It seems that Kyle was right; you're such a sissy!"

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin growled.

"All I see in front of me was nothing but a temper tantrum who desperately wants attention. You should be grateful that I give you one, now." Jaune remarked as if he was really looking down on Cardin.

"Well, Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are..." Cardin snapped his finger and his cronies regroupped in response. They complied to his orders despite how exhausted they were. Not only that, Cardin himself also took his mace out. He was finally serious on taking his victim down further.

"I can do this all day, you know? But, oh well. Let's just get this over with." Jaune commented as he took his scabbard/shield out, with the sword still sheathed on its top.

Team CRDL charged first. Jaune clenched his left fist thrusted his shield right to Sky's head, causing the latter's Aura to burst through his body. Russel was the next to be hit by Jaune's right uppercut and had his stomach thrusted by Jaune's shield. After his Aura was cut out, Dove managed to land a hit on Jaune's body, only to be countered by the latter's Aura and had his feet hurt instead. Using this chance, Jaune quickly punched his face three times until his Aura was out. Finally, the blonde knight got to face off against his tormentor.

Cardin wildly swung his mace at Jaune, to no avail. Jaune's experience helped him predict most of Cardin's moves. Of course, charging right at him was not the best course of action for the rookie Huntsman, let alone going toe-to-toe on him. Jaune quickly rolled back and saw an opening. Cardin's body might be well-trained enough to sustain damages directed at it. However, there was one place that left him open wide, down below;

His legs.

Jaune quickly sped up before Cardin could hit him below. He thrusted his shield to Cardin's left leg, causing him to lose his balance. The knight also kicked him from the back and pummeled his bully to the ground.

"You know what your friends said; break a leg!"

He gathered more Aura to his shield and thrusted it hard to Cardin's left leg. The brute could only writhe in pain as it stung through his leg.

"Two's better!"

He also focused his Aura on his right foot and stomped on Cardin's right leg bicept, rendering him unable to stand up anymore. Lastly, Jaune kicked Cardin's mace out of his reach.

"Damn you, Jaune-" Cardin was halted.

"Let me guess, did I plan all of this?" Jaune aksed.

"Did you plan... all of this, Jaune!?" he growled.

"Yes, Cardin. Yes, I did. I've had enough of you, and I'm through with you. Now, consider this as your reward for your... behavior in school."

Jaune slowly took out his sword and pointed it at Cardin's neck, much to the latter's horror. He was serious about this. Not even a single hesitation came neither from his voice nor his face. He glared intently at the weakened Cardin, gripping his sword tightly as he drew it closer until it touched the brute's neck.

"H-hey... y-you can't be serious about this...right? Jaune, Jauney, please. We-we can be real friends... you know? Hehehe... please?" Cardin stuttered out of his fear.

"Oh, that's really touching, Cardin. Well, here's my answer."

"Eh?"

Jaune seemingly cut Cardin's neck. A loud snikt sound was heard around his area. Even from afar, Pyrrha slightly flinched as she heard it. however, her assignment demanded her to shrug it off. However, despite the sheer power the slash had, there were no bloods spilled from Cardin. It was only his Aura that was cut out from him, a last chunk that quickly healed the said wound before it disappeared. This left the bully wondering what was truly going on.

Jaune let his grasp towards Cardin out as he checked on his Scroll that was stuck on his shield. It displayed the whole team CRDL's Auras. They were already out of them just in time.

"You still got your Aura on for long enough. Good." He smiled in satisfaction.

"You... you're not gonna kill me?" Cardin wondered.

"Kill you? Hmph, You think I'd let myself become a criminal just because I wanna get back at you? Hell, no! I don't wanna mess my own life up further!"

"W-what?"

"The more I think about killing people, the more I'm sick of it. until it all becomes so lame. I mean, killing people is lame. Yeah, that's it. I just wanna scare you off, you know? In my book; sometimes fear beats anger." Jaune pointed out as Cardin and his cronies simply panted from their exhaustion. The knight then pointed his sword in front of the bully.

"So now, let me get this clear, once again; You won't mess with my team, my friends, or anyone else... ever again. Is that clear?

"Y-yeah..."

" _Louder_!" he sternly shouted, gripping his sword tighter.

"Yeah! Okay-okay! I'll stop!"

"Good. That goes for the others there, too."

Jaune walked away from the team as he covered his eyes and took a deep breath. He let every embroiled emotion inside him out. He had finally achieved the thing that he always wanted; his own dominence towards those who threatened him. Jaune then looked at the bright sky ahead of him. He would've never become like this if it wasn't because of his friends. His breathe was already at ease. He then glanced at team CRDL for one last time before he decided to walk away.

Until an ominous growling sound caught his attention, that turned out to be something that he didn't quite expect.

* * *

 **ATTACK RIDE : INVISIBLE!**

Meanwhile, at Dai-Shocker's Dust mining site, the three Riders already had their stealths active. There, they sneaked past the Combatant guards from one place to another. However, due to its limited active time, they had to consecutively take cover as they recharged their stealth camos.

"And to think that I'm actually suck at stealth videogames." Decade muttered.

"Here's your chance. Now, get your head on the game." Snipe replied.

"It _is_ a game, already." He shrugged.

After a few alley-oops and guard take downs, the three Riders had finally reached their destination. The machine was a giant drill that made its way all through the underground. They saw dozens of Dust crystals in various colors. After making sure that their area was clear, the Riders deactivated their stealth camos and both Decade and Zangetsu set their bombs. The bombs were set to explode in 4 minutes. Snipe was sight-seeing the area to make sure that no one passes through the drill.

"Hey, don't you think that the explosion will break the Dusts down there?" Decade wondered.

"The Dust crystals are resilient enough to level the explosion, unlike the powdered ones. They won't break that easily." Zangetsu explained.

"Okay, that's it? anything else to do?" Decade asked again.

"Only getting out of here alive." Snipe replied.

"Figures."

" _ **I believe it won't be necessary"**_

A voice was heard from their backs. It was none other than the perpetrator of Dai-Shocker himself.

"Xiphon..." Decade muttered.

" _ **I've tuned up my armor too, in case you're wondering. This won't be like our meeting, last time."**_ Xiphon said.

"Friend of yours?" Snipe asked.

"Nothing but a 'meh'." Decade shrugged.

" _ **Very well. As a gift for your 'kindness', I'd like to inform you of something... so delightful."**_

"I bet it won't be about snacks." Decade replied.

"And what would that be, mongrel?" Zangetsu demanded.

" _ **That this place; this whole mining site... is**_ **just** _ **a decoy."**_

"What!?" Snipe barked.

" _ **Yes, a decoy! What, don't you feel like it was easy to pass through those guards? And this machine doesn't even functioning at all."**_ Xiphon pointed out.

"Now that he says it... the protection here does seem to be weaker than the last time we saw." Zangetsu mentioned.

"And the machine itself was an old-issue mining drill. It hadn't been used in years." Snipe pointed out.

" _ **Correct. Heck, I'll give you an 'A' for that."**_ The enemy praised.

"Then, where's the real mining site?" Decade asked.

" _ **It's somewhere... far from your reach. I assure you, four hours from here won't be enough for you to catch up. Plus, there's a study tour being held on there. What a luck! I doubt that they will make a stand against our sheer numbers."**_

"Four hours? Study tour? Computer, search for any location that takes four hours to reach." Decade commanded.

"Oh no... It can't be..."

"Decade, what is it?" Snipe asked.

"It's... the Forever Fall forest! The freshmen are having a trip to there!" Decade realized.

" _ **And I assume that one of your friend there is already having his own fair share of trouble. He was already a failure, to begin with. That's why, I enlisted a friend in Beacon to get rid of him. Not quite sure how exactly will he do it."**_ Xiphon gave another hint.

"Cardin... so, you ordered him to use Jaune!" Decade growled.

" _ **Right again! Even so, There's no chance for you to catch up with them. In the meantime, I shall welcome you here... properly."**_

The Kaijin commander snapped his finger and summoned a horde of Combatants and Grimms to surround them. The Bomb was still counting down as the enemies seemed to not care about it. After all, this was a fake site.

"Damn you..." Decade staggered upon realizing that his friends were in trouble.

"Don't let this revelation waver your resolve, Decade. We must do our mission to clean this up. The enemy is in front of us. Remember that." Snipe reminded.

"But-!"

"Believe in your friends, Kyle Morgan. You know that they'd been fighting alongside you. I'm very sure that they can still hold on their own. They're Huntsmen, are they not?" Zangetsu assured.

Decade sighed in acknowledgement, throwing away his fears, "Okay, you're right. Let's clear this mission together."

"You hear that, Xiphon? Forever Fall won't be a problem for us. They'll handle it themselves." Zangetsu said.

"We'll crush you and the Dai-Shocker down to the Remnant's core. And thanks for bringing us lots of your army. I could us a warm up, here." Snipe pointed out.

"My friends are stronger than you could ever imagine. Your biggest mistake is to underestimate us. I'll make sure that you'll get the ending you deserve. For we... are the Kamen Riders!"

Decade silently commanded the bombs to explode, destroying the disfunctional machine. The three Riders then prepared their stances towards the looming horde. Their visors lit up brightly.

"Finally, something to be looking cool with." Decade remarked.

"Really, now?" Snipe deadpanned.

" _ **All hands, charge at will!"**_ Xiphon commanded.

The Riders fought their way out in the fake mining site. Decade landed a powerful kick that pushed a Combatant through the horde and took them down. He elbowed one on his right and shot the one on his left. He gun-fu'd several Beowolves that ran towards him and caved a Beowolf's head. Before it dissolved, Decade put a bomb on its corpse, activated it, and threw it to the other horde in front of him. The explosion successfully obliterated them at once.

Snipe shot the horde with his Gashacon Magnum gun. He pressed the 'B' button three times to activate its semi-auto mode. He found a Combatant lying on the ground and stomped its head hard, destroying it.

He then pressed its 'A' button and changed it into a long rifle. His shots were fully-automatic and quickly pierced the Ursas in front of him. He also threw his bomb in the air and shot it, causing the explosion to disperse a smoke that surrounded the horde. Snipe then inserted his Gashat into his rifle's slot.

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!**

Snipe activated his heat vision and located the covered horde. Combatants, Beowolves, Ursas. They didn't stand a chance against Snipe's homing shots.

Zangetsu boldly faced an Ursa in front of him. He swung his Musou Saber gallantly, as what an experienced warrior would say as a perfection. He cut its legs and used his Melon Defender shield to cut off its head. He sensed a Combatant on his back and quickly shot them with his sword's gun portion. As the horde started to round him up, he took off his Lockseed.

 **LOCK OFF!**

He then put it into the sword's slot.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **ICHI! JU! HYAKU! SEN! MAN!**

 **MELON CHARGE!**

The white Rider ran through the horde while slashing them all. He targeted as much hostiles as possible. Not only that it was fast, but each of its hits were focused on them without a single miss. Once he was done, he sheathed his sword as the horde behind him exploded.

Unbeknownst to the enemies, the Riders silenced their helmet voice transmitters and made a silent call to any Riders nearby enough to the forest.

* * *

In Beacon's infirmary, Hiiro was still sorting his files out. He had fulfilled his job to get Jaune back to his senses. He was set to finish his temporary shift tomorrow. He still had the other doctors to help the students who were injured either from a sparring session or any other circumstances. Once he was done, he leaned on his chair to relax himself.

His peace was short lifted as his stethoscope received a call.

" _Hiiro, are you there?"_

"Makoto?"

" _Taiga's team sent me a coordinate to Forever Fall, said that they found out about a Dust mining site nearby."_ Makoto informed.

"What?"

" _The mining site on the mission is a decoy. Dai-Shocker had deceived us. The real site was already there since last night. I'm afraid that they already dug up lots of Dusts there. Are you free, by any chance?"_ Makoto invited.

"I'm fine. Alright, let's go there together." Hiiro acknowledged as he took off his white coat.

" _I'll be waiting for you in Beacon's front yard. See you soon."_ Makoto ended his call.

* * *

"That's a big... Ursa?"

"Run!"

Russel was left in wonder as he saw the unusual Uber Ursa. He, Dove, and Sky ran away, leaving both Jaune and Cardin on the monster's grasp. Cardin was rooted to the spot as the enhanced Grimm swung its claw and swept the bully away. The Uber Ursa was sniffing at Cardin, who was covered by the sap. Jaune also witnessed that the Grimm was uninterested in him as the former noticed why. Cardin could only crawl away from the creature as his legs were still incapacitated. His mace was also far from his reach.

" _Crap_! Crap, crap!" Cardin cursed.

Those were Jaune's doings, and he was no fool for not realizing it. The knight saw the full Jars behind him and threw one of it at the Grimm. He also succeded in drawing its attention away from the brute Huntsman.

"Hey! Over here!"

The Uber Ursa was tempted on the full jars on Jaune's right side. He then threw all of it and partially covered the monster's torso. Jaune also picked the Rapier Wasp box up and threw it at the Uber Ursa. The box was broken and the wasps were free. They stung the Grimm and drew it further away from the two.

"You better run while you still can."

Jaune's words forced Cardin to get back up and run away while wincing from his pain. All that is left was to see how his trick got rid of the Grimm.

* * *

The Uber Ursa's roar was heard by the other students who were still collecting their saps, including team RWBY and the other members of JNPR.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby noticed as the remaining members of team CRDL was seen running away from the roar.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel screamed as he accidentally bumped to Yang.

"What!? Where?" she asked while picking him up.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel informed.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha realized what was going on and dropped her full jar.

"H-hey!" Cardin suddenly showed up while still having a trouble walking on his own.

"Cardin! You're okay!" Sky said.

"Yeah, but... Jaune's still there."

"You left him!?" Weiss barked.

"I-he told me to! I know nothing, I swear!" Cardin defended.

"Alright. Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch! Weiss! On me!" Ruby ordered as her teammates complied.

"You two, go with them and the other students! There could be more!" Pyrrha said to Nora and Ren as she and Ruby activated their weapons.

* * *

The Uber Ursa used its energy pulse to blew the wasps away. It was freed from its distraction and laughed darkly at the blonde knight.

"Okay... that's new." Jaune muttered.

Jaune lifted his shield as soon as his enemy raised its claw and swung it right to him. The enhanced Grimm's immense strength proved to be a trouble for Jaune to hold against. He then broke the tie and stabbed his sword at the Uber Ursa. However, it laughed again as it didn't feel any pain. The rookie Huntsman yelped and quickly rolled away from the Grimm.

"That logo... isn't that Dai-Shocker's?" he wondered.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out as she, Weiss and Pyrrha arrived.

"You guys!" Jaune replied as he quickly slashed the monster's stomach, causing it to lash out and attempt to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but he was launched by the Grimm and landed far away.

"Come on! We gotta help him!" Weiss said to the others. However, the three Huntresses were halted by the Combatants that surrounded them.

" _ **EEEE!"**_

" _ **This is as far as you can go, Huntresses!"**_ a Combatant said.

"Im afraid it'll be otherwise, Dai-Shocker." Pyrrha remarked.

"We can't help Jaune, like this." Ruby said.

"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing, there." Pyrrha assured as the three prepared their weapons.

Back to the knight, he found his Aura to be surprisingly low. Uber Ursa was far worse than Cardin's mace, "C'mon, Jaune. You got this."

He quickly regained his stand and charged at the Grimm, letting out a battle cry. He aimed his sword at its left leg and slashed it, using the same tactic like what he did to Cardin. Unfortunately, it didn't give him enough time to slash its other leg as it quickly charged its Dust crystals up and wiftly swept Jaune away. Left with no choice, Jaune decided to take the Uber Ursa head on.

As the clash was about to happen, Pyrrha noticed Jaune's stance had left him open to the Grimm's paw. She reacted quickly while in a pinch herself by gathering a dark red energy in her arm. The Amazon lifted her arm to Jaune, causing his shield to glow slightly and lift itself to block the Grimm's paw. Jaune himself also focused his Aura on his sword and swung it right through the Uber Ursa's neck. The monster was beheaded and finally defeated.

As for Pyrrha herself, she threw her shield and using the same trick, she made the Akouo spinning through the surrounding combatants in quick succession. Both Ruby and Weiss were dumbfounded by what appeared to be her Semblance.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby wondered.

"How did you...?" Weiss also wondered in amazement.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrhha explained.

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..." Ruby squealed.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrected.

"Magnets are cool, too..." the reaper whispered.

"Hey. Good to have you guys here." Jaune greeted after he regrouped with them.

"Good work, leader." Pyrrha praised, bumping on her leader's shoulder.

"Well, hehehe... I'm good." He blushed.

"Never thought you'd face a Uber Ursa." Weiss remarked.

"The what?"

"We fought a couple of odd-looking Ursas like that, too." Ruby explained.

"Odd-looking, eh? No wonder why I saw a Dai-Shocker logo on its body." He pointed out.

"Do you think Dai-Shocker experimented on it, too? The only thing we know so far is that they used it to create Kaijins." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe. The important thing is everyone's save. Am I right?" he replied.

Suddenly, another horde appeared from beneath the forest. They had no idea what was truly going on in the forest. Only when a Dai-Shocker executive exists should these hordes appear again. Despite their victory, the Huntsmen were all outnumbered.

Until a voice descended from the sky; the ones that they truly recognize well.

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA! / DAI KAIGAN!**

 **TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE! / SPECTER! OMEGA DRIVE!**

The two Riders, who came above from riding the Hoodie glider, launched energized kicks towrds the oncoming horde. Brave, however, did it in the most unique style possible; by crossing his hands in a boasting manner. The kicks they landed caused a huge explosion that came from below the grounds in front of them, ending the temporary wave. They regained their stances in the end.

"Are you guys okay?" Specter asked.

"Yeah, but how do they come back more?" Jaune asked.

"There's a Dust mining site nearby, in courtesy of Dai-Shocker." Brave explained.

"Really!? But, but about Kyle and the other Riders who're on their mission now?" Weiss wondered.

"Turns out we've been targetting a decoy, all this time. They already started mining this forest not too long ago. We were so fixated towards the fake mining site. I'm afraid they had already mined more Dusts, today." Brave explained.

"Unfortunately, Kyle and the others are already having their fair share of problems on their own. They won't be able to catch up in time. That's why they told us to go here, instead." Specter added.

"I see..." Ruby said, bowing her head.

"Anyways, where are the others?" Specter asked.

"They're getting the other students to safety." She answered.

"I think one of us should go back and tell Goodwitch about this." Weiss suggested.

"We can't." Jaune rejected.

"But, why?"

"Look, even if she knows about this, there are still other students who'll hear about it. we can't make them raise more questions about this." Jaune explained. Brave seemingly raised his eyes upon seeing his determination.

"He's right. I'll send the message to her to get the students out of here. Our teammates can back her up." Pyrrha suggested.

"Good call." Jaune replied.

"Alright, let's go find this mining site now!" Ruby raised her fist in command.

* * *

 **FORM RIDE : GHOST MUSASHI!**

Decade shifted to another form of his Ghost Rider Totem. He adorned a sleeveless red parka. It had some silver armor plates that formed its shoulder guards and its silver headband was connected to the helmet's horn. On his back were the parka's arms that looked like a pair of swords. Lastly, his faceplate depicted a crossing pair of red katanas.

He was using the power of Musashi Miyamoto, a Samurai who invented the Nitoryu dual-sword technique. In a nod to this, D-Ghost was also wielding his Gan Gun Saber in its Nitoryu mode.

" _ **Let's show them what the Nitoryu path means to these creeps, young Kyle."**_ Musashi said.

"Terrific." The Rider complied.

He slashed through the Combatants all the way to Xiphon. The Kaijin commander also summoned two of his swords in response. His movements became more improved, composed, and faster than he was before. The two were clashing without leaving themselves open to each other's attacks. Even if Xiphon himself had improved, D-Ghost still had his trainings with his mentor.

Snipe and Zangetsu were cornered by several Beowolves and Ursa. They seemingly had nowhere to slip through. the Grimms almost completely blocked their opportunity to escape. Until, they took out another trinkets of theirs.

"Say, are you having a trouble fighting with guns?" Snipe asked.

"Not as having a bad hair day, that is." Zangetsu remarked.

"Then let us move on to the next phase."

"Agreed."

Snipe's new orange Gashat depicted an orange fighter jet with a sharp face decal set that fired its gatling guns. The Gashat was labelled as 'Jet Combat'. As for Zangetsu, he had a Lockseed that styled into a watermelon. There was also a label 'Proto-10' on its front.

"Phase 3." Snipe enchanted.

 **JET COMBAT! / WATERMELON!**

 **GASHATTO! GACCHON! / LOCK OFF! LOCK ON!**

An orange sentry robot emerged from the game screen behind Snipe as a new green armor part descended from the crack above Zangetsu. The Combat Gamer Sentry had the same devilish teeth as in the picture, a pair of fighter jet wings, and a pair of gatling guns as its hands. On its back was a pair of jet propulsions. It fired its weapons at the surrounding Grimms, pushing them back from the Riders. The sentry was called back to Snipe upon its next command.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP! / SOIYA! WATERMELON ARMS!**

 **BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BANG SHOOTING! A GACHA! JET! JET! IN THE SKY! JET! JET! JET COMBA~T!**

 **MIDARE-DAMA, BA-BA-BA-BANG!**

The Combat Gamer sentry seemingly ate Snipe's torso until it folded itself into his armor. The wings and the jets flipped themselves following its current positions and its gatlings went behind Snipe's hands as they released their grips. Snipe also swept his helmet's right bang up for the armor's orange jet pilot helmet to attach. This granted him a Level 3 upgrade called Combat Shooting gamer.

The Watermelon armor part descended into Zangetsu's torso as his Melon Arms dissolved into liquid energy. His Driver's user indicator changed slightly by turning the helmet's horn into red. Inside the armor part, his helmet also changed accordingly to the said indicator with his visor turned red. The armor part then unfolded itself into Zangetsu's new armor. It was essentially a recolored version of his own Melon Arms, with it being patterned as a watermelon and turning his armor's golden parts into red. And thus, he donned his Watermelon Arms as he gripped his hand and took out his shield/gatling gun combo weapon.

The two Riders then took out their respective gatling guns and started firing at the Grimms. Zangetsu simply marched on the ground and pushed them through, while Snipe took the air as his advantage. The Grimm pack was helplessly being fired and the shots holed their bodies through. It was at this moment that a hailfire was the best solution.

Xiphon's armor was sturdier than before. He could withstand any hits that he received from his rival. Both of his and D-Ghost's armors left scratches here and there, but their fight knows no end. They continued to trade hits against each other. Even D-Ghost had to be supported by his parka's sword hands to counter Xiphon's hits and cover his blind spots. The two warriors then powered up their weapons.

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

D-Ghost's Gan Gun Sabers were energized with red spectral energy as its tips generated a black ink-like substance. Xiphon's blades were energized by Dark Dust energies. They traded their blows that connected right to their bodies. It was D-Ghost this time that fell down to his knees as sparks flew from his armor. Xiphon's armor also sparked out, but it only scratched his outer platings and he was still standing.

"Looks like he's not joking... he really tuned up his armor." D-Ghost panted.

" _ **At this rate, another hit will cancel this transformation! Can you still hold your stand, young Rider?"**_ Musashi checked his user.

"Hopefully, that is." he replied as he regained his composure.

" _ **You won't stand a chance against me this time, Decade. Unlike our actions in the past, we always learn from our mistakes and embrace our loss for greater victory."**_ Xiphon stated.

"Well, I must say you did a pretty good, damn job for that." D-Ghost remarked.

" _ **And... there's another prize that I prepared**_ **just** _ **for you, Kyle Morgan. Farewell, for now."**_ Xiphon darkly grinned under his helmet as he disappeared into the dark portal.

"Err... okay, I'm starting to get an eerie feeling, here." He stuttered.

" _ **Young Kyle, I have detected a movement from above! And worse... it's big."**_ Musashi warned.

"Eh?" he gulped in panic as he zoomed in to the said location.

"Eeeeh!? That's... that's a mining drill! How the hell did that freakshow set all of this!?"

"Decade, we're done here." Zangetsu informed as he and Snipe finished the last of the horde.

"Yeah, tell it to that drill, up there!" he shouted as he pointed at the descending drill.

"You're right; it's the current standard-issue. It's functioning and rigged with rockets and explosives!" Snipe said.

"Okay, can you guys do something to at least, slow it down? I'll think of a way, down here." D-Ghost ordered.

"You don't have to ask." Snipe complied as he took a flight, along with Zangetsu onboard his own Dandeliner.

The drill was descending from above the Remnant's atmosphere, where Dusts didn't work. Its tip was heated enough to light up the bombs as soon as it hit the ground. Snipe and Zangetsu must do everything they could to prevent further damage to the fake mining site. They fired their guns towards the drill, only to find it guarded by an energy barrier. And so, they resorted to a more powerful blast.

 **GASHUN! GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **JET CRITICAL FINISH! / WATERMELON AU LAIT!**

Snipe used the finisher on his Gashacon Magnum rifle. His gatling guns were aimed remotely and his rear armor readied several homing missiles. Zangetsu also aimed his Watermelon Gatling that also generated several of its phantom projections. All of them were aimed at the oncoming drill. They fired all of their shots until they penetrated the barrier and damaged the machine. However, it was still intact and descending towards D-Ghost.

"Hey, Musashi. Do you have any experiences in carrying bigger swords?" D-Ghost asked.

" _ **Unfortunately no, but I am certain that it is necessary, for now. After all, I know you have one in your possession, too."**_ Musashi said.

"Then let's carry it together."

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : GA-GA-GA-GAIM!**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

He admitted that it was surprising, even for D-Ghost himself, to activate a finisher other than the corresponding FFR's finisher. He focused his Aura to his legs as his weapon energized itself with red spectral energy, coming from the red eye seal behind him. He mustered his strength to jump high enough towards the drill. The Rider then swung his FFR and successfully sliced the drill in two, exploding right before it hit the ground.

The three Riders finally landed, fulfilling their mission. D-Ghost, on the other hand, was exhausted and lied on the ground from fatigue. They also opened their helmets to reveal their faces.

"Really, Xiphon? Really!?" he wailed.

"Well, we took it down, eventually." Zangetsu noted.

"Welcome to our world, kid. We were thrown by cars, trees, and fallen buildings before, so get used to it." Taiga said.

"Okay, but being pranked with a giant drill from outside the atmoshpere is _not_ funny!" Kyle scoffed.

" _ **At least that's your way of letting your fears away. A suitable tips for kids on your age, I must say."**_ Musashi mused.

"Heheh, I know right?" he chuckled.

* * *

The heroes pushed themselves through the horde towards the mining site. The drilling machine was the same standard-issue from before, and it was still functioning. What is worse was that they were ready to ship the Dusts out from the site.

"There they are! C'mon, they're getting away!" Ruby said as they ran after them.

" _ **Hahahaha! Too late, suckers!"**_

It turned out that the cargos and its Combatant escorts were teleported away using the dark portal. The Dust cargos were already out of their sights. They were failed to prevent it from being shipped out. Not only that, there were more Combatants, Beowolves, and Ursas closing in on them.

"Dammit... if only we knew about this before." Specter cursed.

"Looks like they've been using some sort of radar disruptor in this site. Not sure what or where it is exactly." Brave informed.

"Weiss, on me! we'll go look for it." Ruby commanded.

"Try using your Semblance to avoid their attacks while you're searching. I'll cover you." Weiss said as her leader nodded.

"Brave, let's show them how pissed off we are. I've had enough holding back." Specter told him as he took out his Deep Specter Eyecon.

"Yep. Can't believe I have to use this sooner than I thought." Brave replied as he took out a differently-looking Gashat.

The red Gashat was bulkier compared to his normal ones. It had two sides that depicted two different games. The first one was a dark overlord who held a fire on his hand, labelled as 'Taddle Fantasy'. The other one was an admiral in front of targetting marks, labelled as 'Bang Bang Simulations'. There was also a yellow roulette that had the same said stickers on both of its respective positions.

"Skill level 50." He then twirled the 'Taddle Fantasy' to below as Specter also pressed his Eyecon.

 **TADDLE FANTASY! / DIVE TOO DEEP! EYE!**

 **LET'S GO! KING OF FANTASY! LET'S GO! KING OF FANTASY! / GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**

The Gashat's game screen appeared behind Brave and a new Gamer sentry emerged from it. Both the Fantasy Gamer and the Deep Specter parka let out ominous dark clouds that surrounded the hostiles, attacking them when they expected it the least. Even Jaune and Pyrrha also experienced the goosebumps just by seeing it.

"Whoa! Wha-what power!" Jaune shocked.

"It seems that the Riders still have more than meets the eyes." Pyrrha commented.

"I'm jealous." Jaune joyfully scoffed.

"I know, Jaune. I know." Pyrrha smiled.

"You both might want to cover your eyes." Specter reminded.

 **GASHATTO! GACCHAN! DUAL UP! / GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER!**

 **TADORU MEGURU RPG! TADDLE FANTASY! / GET, GO! KAKUGO! GIZA GIZA GHOST!**

The Gamer and the parka descended to their respective owners. Brave's Fantasy Quest Gamer was an armor add-on like his Level 3 form. The Level 50 Gamer armor took a form of a fantasy monster itself. Its ominous blood red paint was backed up by its glowing blue lines that matched Brave's color. The Gamer's claws were bended into Brave's back and it formed a black cape out of black smokes. The armor's eyes glew as Brave's new headpiece emerged and attached itself. The red headpiece had a pair of black horns and a blue gem on the middle.

Both of the Riders were engulfed in dark auras emitted from their forms. It also let out a huge gush of wind as their transformations were complete, with Jaune and Pyrrha did what Deep Specter said. The four heroes then lined up and charged towards the horde.

Jaune focused his sights on the Beowolves in front of him. He slashed their body parts that were their blind spots. He also thrusted his shield to a Beowolf's gut, causing the monster to fall on its knees before Jaune beheaded it. A Beowolf lunged behind him, but the knight managed to shield himself in time and bashed it away. He slashed the Grimm until it turned into smokes.

What confused him was when he looked at the blue knight standing still behind him while being surrounded by the Combatants.

"Uuhh... Hiiro?"

The blue knight then lifted his hand to summon his servants; the Ride Players. Their armors were much simpler in Ex-Aidverse standards. They were mostly black in color with some silver lines and brown shoulders and helmet. They were also seen wearing googles with emotive cartoonish eyes, silver belts, and black robes. These Ride Players were carrying various Gashacon weapons; Breaker, Magnum, a sickle/arrow combo Sparrow, sword/rifle combo Keyslasher, axe/gun combo Parabragun, a black and purple Bugvisor, along with a Bugvisor Zwei

"Whoa! That's a lot of Riders, there!" Jaune commented as he regrouped with Brave.

"These are my elite guards. They should be enough for this." Brave explained before he snapped his finger, commanding his troops to attack.

The two knights then nodded to each other as they drew their swords. As the Ride Players fought the rest of the horde, Brave slashed the Combatants with the dark flames from his sword. He obliterated them without breaking a sweat. He also used his shield that retracted to a much demonic version of itself, having some red plates and a giant blue orb in the middle. The orb also fired blueish dark matter that caved through five Ursas in a single shot.

Jaune struck a Beowolf that tried to lunge behind Brave. The Rider grinned under his helmet. He had finally got his head in the game, focusing on the enemies in front of him. Jaune kicked a Combatant away from him and threw his sword at its head. The sword also went through the Ursa behind the fallen Combatant. The knight quickly took it out and beheaded the Grimm before its paw reached him.

"That, is how you're supposed to fight." Brave complimented.

"Has Ruby found anything?" Jaune asked.

"Not yet."

 **GACCHON! KIMEWAZA!**

Brave closed his Gamer Driver as his Ride Players gather around. His Gashacon sword also charged itself up with dark energy. Jaune's Crocea Mors was also charged up with it, much to Jaune's surprise.

"Get your sword ready. Focus your Aura until you can reach its synch." Brave instructed.

"Got it."

As he did so, the dark energy on his sword was blended with his white Aura. The Ride Players also prepared their Gashacon weapons, as well. After it was enough, Brave opened his Driver to commence his finisher.

 **TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!**

The heroes delivered a huge wave of dark energy smoke at the horde, engulfing them and further damaging their bodies from every direction. Explosions were heard from inside the smoke as it dissolved away, revealing the horde had turned into nothingness. It also displayed 'Perfect' at the end of it.

"You did well." Brave commented.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"Just a tip; a sword slash is stronger when gripped with both hands." Brave advised as the blonde knight nodded in response.

* * *

Pyrrha swung her Milo Xiphos blade to accompany Deep Specter's Deep Slasher. They went back-to-back as they dealt with the Ursas. The Amazon quickly threw her shield to behead the oncoming Grimm. She then switched to her javelin and stabbed it through a Combatant's body. She threw it away and swung her weapon towards the other Combatants.

Deep Specter ran them through and slashed three Beowolves in front of him. He also threw a flaming punch to an unsuspecting Ursa and stabbed its head, causing it to fall down into a handful of Combatants. The Rider then switched to his gun mode as soon as he noticed a Beowolf was about to claw him. He shot the others who were trying to round him up, too.

"Pyrrha, let's finish this." Deep Specter said.

"Ready whenever you are." She replied as she switched her Milo to sniper rifle mode.

"Good, now wait for my signal." the Rider then opened his Deep Slasher and inserted his Deep Specter Eyecon to it, along with Newton Eyecon that he pulled out from the air.

 **MEGA HAGESHI! MEGA HAGESHI!**

 **GIGA OMEGA DAMA!**

The Deep Slasher was empowered with purplish dark energy. He shot it upwards and the blast formed a black hole above the enemies, pulling them towards it. None of them could escape its gravitational pull. After it gathered enough Combatants and Grimms, Deep Specter instructed,

"Now!"

Pyrrha shot her rifle into the black hole and it exploded upon contact. The horde's numbers were starting to significantly decrease. All that is left was to find the said radar disruptor, in which both Ruby and Weiss were doing.

* * *

Ruby sped up from one place to another. She couldn't seem to find anything that looked fishy. Weiss swung and stabbed her Myrtenaster countless times to the remaining horde and casted various glyphs to provide her leader some cover. The red Huntress then regrouped with Weiss and reported her findings.

"Anything?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing. Other than the drill, I can't seem to find any odd machines, here." Ruby said.

"It has to be somewhere around here. They can't place a disruptor that far." The heiress noted.

"Alright, I'll go search for it again." Ruby said.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them crumbled. The two quickly rushed away from it and regroupped with the others. They turned back to see a huge mining mech that was operated by a Dai-Shocker Combatant. He cackled maniacally as he activated its weapons.

" _ **Surprise, freaks!"**_

"A mining mech!?" Weiss shocked.

"Not only that, the mech has the radar disruptor. And it's built-in." Brave informed as he gained the intel from his helmet.

"So much for a mining site." Pyrrha commented.

" _ **That's right. Why still putting up on this fight while the Dust cargos you after are gone? You already have no purpose, here!"**_ the Combatant boasted as he lifted the mech's right drill.

The heroes quickly dodged the attack and Brave ordered his troops to provide an assitance. However, their attacks were futile as the mech easily bashed them away. The Ride Players disappeared into orange pixels one-by-one, prompting the others to fight on their own accord. Ruby dashed towards its leg and slashed it using her scythe, backed up by Pyrrha who slashed its other leg. The mech still wouldn't budge. Deep Specter went against its left claw, shooting while avoiding its strike at the same time. Weiss was struggling with its drill. She had to use her gravity glyph to damage the drill further.

Jaune and Brave were still on the sidelines. The former clenched his fist as he observed his friends battling the giant mech valiantly. He felt the adrenaline rush to quickly enter the fray. Noticing his uneasiness, Brave halted his fellow knight.

"Remember, fighting isn't always about who has the strongest power. Battle tactics are always proven to be beneficial. Use it. I'll buy you some time."

Jaune nodded to the Rider and observed the battlefield further. Brave charged at the mech's middle cockpit, using his Gashacon sword to pierce it through. However, it was shielded by an energy barrier and it fired rounds of riot suppressors. The Combatant inside it grinned evilly. The blast pushed Brave away as he quickly regained his stand as soon as he hit the ground. He then helped the others to look for its weak spot.

The blonde knight narrowed his eyes to look for any details. He saw the mech's joint that was evidently being defended without any of them realizing it. The mech's waist was its weak joint. Before he could inform them about his analysis, he saw the others being bashed out, leaving Pyrrha alone in front of the rampaging machine. She tried to battle her way out, but she had her weapon thrown away by the mech's sheer power.

" _ **Say bye-bye, Huntress!"**_

Knowing what the Combatant would do, Jaune quickly rushed to her side and attempted to shove her away. Unfortunately, his time was cut short due to how close its claw to the Amazon. the knight resorted to a risky move; by covering Pyrrha with his own body.

"Jaune, no!" Pyrrha shrieked.

"Look out!" Ruby shouted.

The two closed their eyes as their fates were seemingly sealed. However, they didn't experience any pain. Both of them then opened their eyes to see another warrior shielding them from the claw. He was clad in a blue and orange Samurai armor like the one Kyle had during the initiation. The Samurai shielded them using both of his Katanas. His Driver belt was a Sengoku Driver, with his Lockseed being based on an orange fruit.

The Samurai Rider broke his tie with the claw and he kicked the mech's cockpit, causing it to be flown away into a tree due to the sheer power he had. He then turned back to check the Huntsmen he defended.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Jaune thanked.

"No pressure. Looks like I managed not to lose the fun, here." the Rider mused.

"Wonder what took you so long." Deep Specter asked.

"Well, preparing an Avatar away takes a lot of effort and consideration, you know! I'm already a busy man in Helheim, and I don't wanna risk this body to fall into the wrong hands!" he grumpily stated.

"Avatar? Helheim?" Weiss wondered.

"Who... are you?" Pyrrha asked.

" _ **I-it can't be...! you're..."**_

"I assume you already know who I am, Dai-Shocker. I am the true champion of the Golden Fruit and the ruler of Helheim; Kamen Rider Gaim!" the Rider said as he stroke a pose.

"There we go. He's finally here." Brave mused.

"Another Rider! And, and he looked like Kyle in the initiation!" Ruby squealed.

"Then he must be the Rider Kyle's form is based off." Weiss noted.

"Pyrrha, go with Ruby and Weiss. I got this." Jaune ordered.

"Okay. Looks like I've been using my Semblance more than I noticed." She complied as she retreated to the sidelines. The other two were also fatigued from the Semblances they used.

"Now brace yourself Dai-Shocker, as I welcome you to my stage!"

" _ **You... don't even think that it will scare me!"**_

Gaim made his first move by charging at the mech as soon as it regained its composure. The mech raised its drill and aimed it at the Rider. Despite its speed, Gaim managed to dodge it in time and slashed the spinning joint behind the drill, which was unsurprisingly weak enough. The Combatant pilot then lashed out and used everything the mech still had to assault the main Gaimverse Rider. The latter easily parred it with swords. He also shot its still-shielded cockpit.

"Hey! Its weakness is on its waist! Let's pummel it together!" Jaune informed.

"Alrighty, then!" Gaim acknowledged.

"Anyone who can still fight, follow me!" Jaune ordered as he rushed to his target, with Brave and Deep Specter nodded to each other before they followed the knight.

After Gaim damaged its left claw, he gave Jaune a chance to strike the said target. The blonde knight stabbed his sword deep into the mech's waist and damaged its inner circuits. The Combatant inside it was shocked to see the defense on his cockpit was down. Brave and Deep Specter then took turns in hitting the mech, either with slashes, punches, kicks, or energy blasts. Their sheer power broke the cockpit and further cornered the Combatant to the mining drill.

" _ **I would never... yield to all of you!"**_ the Combatant grunted.

"Let's end this!" Jaune commanded.

"Very. This is the last show!" Gaim complied as he twisted his Driver's knife.

"Moving on to the final sequence." Brave enchanted.

"Let's show him the path that we've chosen!" Deep Specter declared as he loaded his Specter and Deep Specter Eyecons to his Deep Slasher.

 **SOIYA! / GACCHON! KIMEWAZA! / MEGA HAGESHI! MEGA HAGESHI!**

 **ORANGE AU LAIT! / TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH! / GIGA OMEGA GIRI!**

The four empowered their swords with their respective boosts. The Combatant mech pilot held his stand in front of the mining drill. First, Gaim sent an upward slash, then continued by Deep Specter's left slash and Brave's right slash. Finally, Jaune sent one last powerful blow by gripping his sword with both of his hands. Their attacks shattered both the Combatant mech-pilot and the machine behind him. He could only scream his last words in agony as he exploded.

" _ **Hail Dai-Shocker!"**_

The heroes had finally ruined the mining site, so that it wouldn't be used by the Dai-Shocker again. However, they had lost the Dust cargo as they had just been transported away. It was nothing to bo rejoiced whatsoever, but it was better than giving up at all. Jaune went to the other Huntresses, followed by their fellow Riders.

"That was so cool, Jaune! You're like an elite Huntsman and a Kamen Rider, already!." Ruby squealed.

"Umm... are the Kamen Riders have been considered as elite Huntsmen, already?" Jaune wondered.

"In a way, It's true. Oh, and my name's Kouta Kazuraba. Pleasured to meet you all." The Samurai Rider introduced as he and the Riders powered down.

 **LOCK OFF**

 **GACCHON! GASSHUN!**

 **OYASUMI!**

"Thanks again for saving us, back there." Pyrrha thanked.

"Anytime, ma'am. Now, may I have some proper introductions from you lot?" Kouta asked.

"Jaune Arc."

"It's Ruby Rose!"

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

"And my name's Pyrrha Nikos."

"Anyways, do you also know Kyle Morgan?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, him? I paid him a visit during the initiation." He nonchalantly answered.

"What!?" the four Huntsmen screamed in unison.

* * *

The heroes then gathered in Kyle's room as soon as they reached Beacon. Kouta was also present, while Hiiro was having his lunch and the others went to Tsukasa for reports. After a brief greeting and a confirmation of him meeting Kouta, Kyle took his turn to tell his story first.

"Right!? And he even attempted to drop a mining drill on me!" Kyle agitated.

"Really? And how does that even possible?" Blake asked.

"He already rigged it with rockets and explosives. Heck, the drill was set outside Remnant's atmosphere." He explained, causing the Huntsmen teams to widen their eyes in disbelief.

"I, for one, find it quite bizzare, Kyle. I mean, Dusts won't work there." Weiss remarked.

"Well, they're Dai-Shocker. They don't just use Dusts for their tech. I can mention a thing or two about what method they ever used." Kouta answered.

"Like what?" Jaune asked.

"Let's see... cyborgs, ancient creatures, magic, mutation, etc..." the orange Samurai counted with his hands.

"And Grimms. Okay, that figures a lot." The blonde knight nodded.

"By the way, you're awesome too, Jaune. I mean, you just gave him a beating of the century! I bet team CRDL was scared as hell about that." Kyle praised, wrapping his arm to the blonde knight.

"Thanks, Kyle. And Nora, I did what you asked." Jaune winked to his teammate.

"You... broke his legs? Awesome! How's his face? Was it hard? That's our leader!" Nora squealed.

"That was... quite a development you have there, Jaune." Pyrrha stuttered, unsure of what she was supposed to feel.

"At least we have our leader back, that is." Ren noted.

"Oh, I heard from Hiiro that he and his team were expelled due to their unpleasant behaviors and currently being questioned by the cops." Jaune informed.

"Huh, why?" Nora wondered.

"My recon team found out that Xiphon had been co-operating with him to enact this whole plan of fake Dust mining site. It was kinda sucks, I have to admit." Kyle said.

"To think that he'd actually do that... it kinda brings me the shivers, here. If Xiphon himself could manipulate him into doing that, then he could have more men among this city!" Yang noted.

"I just hope it wouldn't be among our school." Jaune hoped.

"Then it's best for us to stay vigilant, all the time. Dai-Shocker's also infamously known for their unpredictability."Kouta stated as the others nodded.

"Anyways, how did you visit Kyle during the initiation? And how did you give him the Gaim Totem?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll explain, but don't get yourselves hyped up." Kouta said.

"By what?" she asked again.

"This."

The senior Rider snapped his hand. His body was engulfed in a bright and blinding white light that surrounded the entire room. Everyone covered their eyes until they peeked to see Kouta already in a spectacularly different look. His hair became white and he was wearing a white robe over a silver set of armor. His royal appearance startled the Huntsmen, sans Kyle. They had their mouths open agape, finding his look rather unbelievable. He was essentially some kind of a king, a ruler of some sorts. Helheim, that is.

"Why am I not surprised? oh right, I saw this too before." Kyle sighed at his team's reactions.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora all exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Hey, hey! Simmer down! It's not like I'm a god or something!" Kouta retorted.

"But you looked like one." Ren noted.

"I prefer myself being just a ruler of a planet, infested with creatures that once threatened my home." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"You see, back in my younger days, a monster race called Inves once threatened my world. A battle royal was also being held in order to decide who will be the ruler of Helheim, an otherworldly forest they came from. I won the last battle and was given a responsibilty to handle it's trophy's power; the Golden Fruit."

"Truth is, this power is also immense that it gives you some God-like powers. That's why I want to keep it from the general public as much as possible. Also, what you're seeing here is just an Avatar, a clone that I gave a little portion of my powers as Kamen Rider Gaim. The real me is still in Helheim, but I can still know what transpired from here." He explained.

"Wow, you can really do that?" Blake wondered.

"I understand. If Remnant knows about this, I think the world council wouldn't hesitate to obtain you as soon as possible. Not to mention Dai-Shocker here." Kyle said.

"True. Oh, and I also heard a lot about you guys. I saw the video footage of your initiation, too! You guys are totally kick-ass!" Kouta praised.

"Hehe, thanks a lot! You should see our faces when we saw Kyle transformed for the first time." Yang flustered.

"To be honest, I was quite surprised myself that he has such gear that had never been used by Huntsmen standards. It was out of this world, like Kyle himself that is." Blake commented. Kyle could say nothing but to agree with that.

"He did even brought his bike, back there. I'll say it again, it was bizzare." Weiss said.

"Especially Ruby. She loves weapons." Nora said.

"He sparkled and shone from here and there! How could I not witness such unfathomable phenomenon!?" Ruby squealed.

"Hahaha, wow Ruby... Oh yeah, I remember Takeru lent me a package to you. Here you go." Kouta snapped his finger again, causing a Helheim plant to appear and brought the said package out.

Ruby dashed using her Semblance and gleeing over it. The contents that she saw were her cookies from Natsumi and a magazine called 'Detail of Heroes', presenting the visuals of the Ghostverse Riders like a fashion magazine.

"Whoaa... here it is. Here it is! Thanks a lot, Kouta!"

"Anytime, kid."

She opened the book and looked at the pages one-by-one to see how the Ghostverse system looked. Some of them are the ones that they knew, while the others were the stories for another time. The heroes then enjoyed their time as the free lesson time was still on. They also asked Kouta more about his experiences as a Kamen Rider. Soon, the orange Samurai bid his farewell to the others, going back to the Riders' homebase.

* * *

Later in the evening, Jaune was gazing towards Beacon's tower. He was reflecting on everything he had done until this very moment. He had proven to be stronger and capable than his bullies. The teachers also seemingly turned a blind eye over his fakings. Well, they _are_ teachers. They should've known about this ever since they saw his performances. He was glad to have such wise people that based their judgements on his actions than a sheet of paper. Moreover, he finally stood up against him like he always wanted.

However, there was one thing that left him pondering. It was when he saw Pyrrha was about to be pummeled. He felt a sudden adrenaline rush, so much that he felt like his body moving on its own. He could shrug it off as a natural instinct to protect his teammate at any costs, but when he embraced Pyrrha... he had to admit that she was quite soft. Something that he never felt before.

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?" he heard Pyrrha that walked to his side.

"Nah, I'm through. I'd rather be on my own accord, for that." Jaune said.

"Your team really misses their leader, you know." She noted.

"Hehe, yeah. My bad." He softly pouted.

"It's okay. Anyways, thanks for rushing to my aid, back there. I never thought you had that kind of initiative. I take it you felt like your body was moving on it's own, back there?" She thanked.

"Well, I have to protect my team as much as possible. That's the kind of hero I wanna be." He pridefully stated, much to Pyrrha's delight.

"Anyways, you should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!" she informed.

"Okay, Pyrrha. So, uhh... how are we gonna proceed with our training?"

"You won't be the only one." A voice called from behind them. It was Hiiro, who was about to depart from the academy. He paid a visit to them before doing so.

"Doctor Hiiro! Hello!" Pyrrha greeted.

"What do you mean 'not the only one'?" Jaune asked.

"Your team and team RWBY will have a special training session with us, Kamen Riders. We can help you strive towards a greater power by learning our principles and way to fight. I have already informed this to team RWBY, too. As you both may know, Kyle had begun this training earlier. I'm sure he'd be glad to have you guys on board." He explained.

"R-really!? Thanks!" Jaune gawked.

"See, Jaune? We can train together with that! Thank you so much, doctor." Pyrrha thanked.

"I could also stop by and give you some lessons. However, I still have my schedule for the hospital. I won't be there, all the time. Take it as an extracuricular lesson. Not only that, this training will be completely different than the ones you had in Beacon. so, are you still up to the task?" Hiiro asked.

"Okay then. I don't plan to back this one down, either." He said, nodding each other with Pyrrha.

"And a word from myself; you did well, Jaune. You're never alone to determine your path as a Huntsman. And Pyrrha, please take care of him for me, will you?" Hiiro pleaded.

"You can count on me doctor. He still got some kinks to work on, I say." Pyrrha said, bumping her leader's shoulder.

"Hey, I never knew about this babysitting pact!" Jaune playfully retorted.

"But will you let me?" She pleaded to her leader in her sparkly eyes.

"W-well... I don't mind."

Seeing those two got along reminded him of himself and Saki. Ridiculous, he knew, but he was glad that he could deliver a peace among his patients. Deep down, he wished that his youth with her was as colorful as theirs. A soft smile plastered on his face. Being their guardian wasn't really a bad thing, either.

"So,When will we start?"

* * *

Later, Kouta was in the underground room of Tsukasa's residence. They discussed everything that transpired.

"You know, the moment I met my eyes at that Jaune kid, there was something that happened, which is actually a very new one to occur." Kouta said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"The Golden Fruit resonated to him. It was like there's something more to him than we all know, and the fruit was trying to reach for it." he explained.

"That's... odd. I never heard you mentioned something like that." Tsukasa wondered.

"I know. It's just that I can really tell from deep inside my body that it happened the moment I saw him. More like, it wanted to choose him for the deeds that he had done, and Jaune was qualified enough to become the royal knight of the Golden Fruit. At least, that's how I put it."

"Wait, are you thinking of making him into a Rider?" he wondered.

"Who knows? I don't want to jump into any conclusions as foggy as this one. I hope that it'd be just a story... for another time, that is." Kouta shrugged.

"There _is_ another one, actually." Hiiro said as soon as he joined the two.

"Oh, Hiiro!" Kouta greeted.

"For a brief moment, I felt an ominous presence when I watched Jaune's battle in the auditorium. I heard from Taiga and Takatora about what happened, and to be honest, I was shocked about it myself. If Xiphon's the one who manipulated Cardin to do his biddings, then he must've found a way to sneak past towards Beacon." he deducted.

"Now that you said it... I heard from Shinnosuke that the man Cardin mentioned to him does seem to know what happened between him and Jaune. That way, he could offer his help to Cardin by getting rid of Kyle. Never his craftiness had crossed my mind, especially since he had just shown himself not too long ago." Tsukasa mentioned.

"Xiphon, eh? Looks like Dai-Shocker's getting more thorough than before to defeat us. Knowing what they are, they could've infiltrated any military ranks like Atlas and worse, the council. I mean, think about it; why did the council become so obsessed in our tech? They could've just give us some kind of medal or something and yet, they put a bounty in our heads! Don't you guys think that there really is something going on with them?" Kouta noted.

"You're right. It seems that we have another thing to look up into." Tsukasa stated, punching his fist in determination.

Perhaps our heroes were right; there might be something more about this war they waged on.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello, hello and hello! Chapter 13 is done!**

 **I've finally arrived at one of the most crucial moment of my life; the college life! Yes, I'm officially a college student and the orientation went really well. On top of that, busy days will start, too. But worry not, this story will keep going on!**

 **Anyways, a good friend of mine informed me about one of the things that happened in RWBY's fandom; shipping wars. I, for one, don't mind about what ships that people prefer. Be it Whiterose, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun, Arkos, Bumblebee, etc, etc... people have their own preferences that mostly differ from one to another. I mean, we're not entirely the same, and it's normal, really. We're not even clones created from someone's sample.**

 **However, one thing that bothers me the most is that the fact that there are** _ **toxic**_ **fans who harass anyone who disagreed with their opinion! I mean dude, is it that hard to just keep your own opinions for yourselves? Sure, you can talk about your favorite ships, OTPs, waifus, husbandos, and anything else. But harassing people for their different preferences is definitely** _ **not**_ **an option!**

 **So please, try to keep that in mind, BE CIVIL, and again, DON'T BE A PRICK. We're absolutely not gonna spark another world war here!**

 **Now for several things to point out, Xiphon's really crafty this time. Yes, he's the reason of Cardin's manipulation towards Jaune. He did even think of the possibility of Kyle stepping in since Xiphon also know him as a bully hater, and he planned to get rid of him so that he won't get in Cardin's way. Well, you can sound your opinion on this one, too.**

 **However, Jaune thwarted his tormentor's plans all by himself! This chapter is also Jaune's moment to further develop himself into a better person. So that's why, I made Jaune to be confident enough to beat team CRDL by using his brain and wits. Maybe I should call it 'The Battle of Brains and Brawns'? nevertheless, he made himself a great strategist that his analytical ability is at its best.**

 **Kyle could also summon an FFR other than the corresponding Rider form he was in, but it was exhausting even though it's not as using multiple finishers like before. Two Gaimverse Riders also made their entrance finally, along with Snipe. Oh, and Build's starting too! *Yeah! (Build Driver SFX)***

 **Also for Brave's Fantasy Quest Gamer, I decided to change his summons into Ride Players as its post-series upgrade. It seems fitting as Ride Players are essentially a mass-produced version of Ex-Aidverse Rider system, so they made good soldiers like how Riotroopers are. Brave's Ride Players are elites too, hence why they used Gashacon weapons. You can say that those are his memories of his comrades.**

 **Jaune has proven himself as a capable Huntsman and a trustworthy friend. How will he and his comrades fare in the training of Rider's way? What is Jaune's connection with the Golden Fruit as stated by Kouta? Is there truly something behind the council's insistence towards the Kamen Riders?**

 **Please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14 : An Ember Smile

Chapter 14 : An Ember Smile

 **Disclaimer : I do not own both Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

CLANG!

Two swords of the conflicting Riders clashed against each other. Kyle had proven himself capable enough from time to time during his training in Tsukasa's basement. His mentor also took notice of this as he, too, was unwilling to give in. The two were unarmored, fighting only with their garbs and gears on. The young Rider seemed to have mastered his basics of sword fighting. Tsukasa decided to twirl his disciple's sword away. Kyle countered it by using his bare hands and threw his mentor's sword away.

However, he had a bit of a trouble holding his stand when going toe-to-toe against the senior Rider. His jabs were either blocked by Tsukasa's bare hands or being dodged easily. His moves were predictable that Tsukasa could see a way through. Tsukasa then dashed behind Kyle and slammed him to the ground. He also headlocked him to prevent further resistance. It was at this point that Kyle had to acknowledge his defeat.

"Urk... never thought it'd be this hard when I got my weapon's off." Kyle commented.

"Your moves are predictable by our standards. And don't get me started on comparing it with the veterans, already." Tsukasa sternly noted, throwing a towel to his disciple.

"I know, I know... Okay, I'll try better next time."

"Why don't you ask Yusuke for hand-to-hand combat practice? I think that'll help you fare better." He suggested as he helped Kyle to get back up.

"Oh I did, his Mighty Form's the best at it." Kyle commented.

"I see. however, you're still gonna need to work on your attacks. I admit it was fast. It's just that your punches are still not focused enough, and your kicks were readable like a book." He noted.

Kyle sighed as he gripped his mentor's hand, "Affirmative... Say, how are my friends doing?"

"There they are..."

Tsukasa gestured to the other room his friends were in. They had also started their practice routine. Ruby was seen training with a red Kamen Rider. His armor was akin to that of a race car. The helmet he wore had a car spoiler-like horn, and its forehead emblazoned a sharp 'R' letter. One of the most notable features he had was a tire that was stuck on his body. It had a 'Type Speed' letter and a red line marking. He had a silver belt that displayed an 'S' letter and a bracelet with a red twirled toy car installed.

Some of his armor parts had a white line racing decal. The black parts of his armor were seemed more rigid than the red ones, especially on his rear armor that looked like a car's under mechanic. His boots had exhaust pipes that blew steams whenever he sped up by twisting his Drive Driver's switch and flipped his Shift Car three times.

 **SPE-SPE-SPEED!**

His Shift Tire rolled as he sped up as Ruby did the same. They clashed their speeds against each other. Ruby herself was armed with her Crescent Rose already, so Drive got his Handle-Ken steer sword to back himself up. Countless clangs were heard among the room.

Jaune was also training his swordmanship with Brave as promised. Not only them, but Pyrrha was also seen spectating their spar from the sidelines. The blue knight had scheduled the training so that it wouldn't meddle with his job as a surgeon. Their swords clashed as Jaune tried to look for any openings. He found it rather harder than with Cardin and his cronies for obvious reasons, of course. Brave's strength and skills sure outclassed them. Even he had his blue shield bulked up. They fought with the same style; sword and shield, a common one that most knights used.

Brave managed to knock Jaune's shield away. He also deformed his shield to see how Jaune did with only his sword at hand. The result was quite obvious; Jaune was at a disadvantage. The blue Rider's swift moves and swordmanship defeated him without breaking a sweat. His sword was pointed right at his face.

"Your stance is wrong, Jaune. Enemies would've predicted such slight mistake and they won't hesitate to use it, and any means to kill you off. Keep that in mind." He corrected.

"Alright... I'm done for now." Jaune sighed in defeat.

"Jaune, it's okay. Just keep working on it until it's sturdy enough. I'll go get you guys some drinks." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks a ton, Pyrrha!" Jaune thanked, waving his hand while still lying in the ground.

As for the other fight, Drive quickly moved away from Ruby's speed up. He knew that Ruby was like a rhino, having a strong and powerful charge, but couldn't make a turn or stop at its track. There, he twirled the steer on his sword three times.

 **U-TURN!**

Following the command, Drive literally made a U-turn slide using his boots and slashed Ruby away, leading to her defeat.

"No fair! You can turn fast yourself!" Ruby pouted.

"Well, 'fair' is never on Dai-Shocker's book. You should expect things like that." Drive commented.

" _ **Ruby, a Semblance is also capable of evolving-"**_ The belt talked, causing the Huntress to gasp.

"Waah! Oh, Mr. Belt! Sorry, I forgot you're also here. I mean, since you're a... belt?" Ruby sheepishly said.

" _ **It's understandable. A talking belt will surely startle people. Ahem, where was I? Like the Rider system, yours must be honed with hardships and experiences."**_ Mr. Belt said.

"Why am I remembering my younger days, now?" Drive lamented as he and Brave powered down.

" _ **We all do, my friend. We all do."**_ Belt assured.

 **NICE DRIVE!**

 **GASSHUN!**

"Fresh waters coming up!" Pyrrha offered. The heroes gathered as they had their drinks. Kyle was seen bringing his own handkerchief, wiping his sweating face. Speaking of which, it was his first time meeting the police officer and his talking belt. He then approached them.

"So, you're Kamen Rider Drive, right?" Kyle asked the man in suit and red tie.

"Shinnosuke Tomari, part of Vale's Police Bureau. Down here's my mentor, Krim Steinbelt. Mr. Belt, that is." he introduced as he pointed down to his Drive Driver.

" _ **It's nice to meet you, Kyle Morgan. I must say your Huntsmen friends here are quite amazing. No wonder they can still hold their stand against the likes of us and Dai-Shocker."**_ Mr. Belt said.

"Those Kaijins are tough, but we worked together!" Ruby pointed out to everyone's agreement.

"The initiation's still my favorite moment. I mean, we just met and locked in a do-or-die combat." Pyrrha smiled.

"Mine, too! It's like we're handshaking to each other, but by teamwork against the Kaijin!" Ruby added.

"Oh yeah, you should see Ruby's face whenever she sees Kyle transforming." Jaune noted.

"She loves weapons. And cookies." Kyle said, continued by Ruby's giggle.

"Uhh... no offense, but... why are you a belt?" Jaune asked.

" _ **I used to be a human too, you know."**_

"Whoa, really!?" Kyle, Ruby, and Jaune shocked as Pyrrha simply widened her eyes.

" _ **But, the Global Freeze incident forced me to transfer my consciousness into this Driver belt, hence why I need a host to transform into Drive. I could've had myself transferred into a Roidmude body before, but I got really used to this, I say."**_ He noted.

"Global Freeze?" Pyrrha wondered.

"An incident that caused a massive heavy acceleration through almost half of the world. Belt and his host as the first Drive stopped it, but at the cost of the host himself." Kyle explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mr. Belt." Pyrrha gave her condolences.

" _ **It's fine. The Global Freeze was one of the many reasons of why I would never hand over my tech to the likes of Dai-Shocker, even Atlas. One wrong person tinker it up, It's all over."**_ Belt told.

"And you had to seal both your tech and yourself inside the pit. Right?" Kyle guessed, remembering some of his vision fragments.

" _ **Exactly."**_ Belt smiled, emphasizing the word.

"Glad that the Rider League gave him a job. I can still keep in touch with him at anytime." Shinnosuke said.

" _ **I remembered how you managed to surprise me inside my sealed pit, Tsukasa. Glad to have my tech guranteed to be used for good."**_ Mr. Belt expressed his gratitude.

"I just want to keep our legacy going on, Belt. Kamen Riders are still needed in this brink of chaos." Tsukasa stated.

"You guys want to know who erased Remnant's records of the Kamen Riders before? He did." Hiiro pointed at the sentient belt.

"Eeeh!?" the heroes, sans the senior Riders, gasped.

"Like hacking through the servers right? I heard Atlas is the one who has it." Kyle wondered.

" _ **I found it surprisingly easy. Their CCT servers are not that different than our world's."**_ Belt said.

"Wait, wait, wait, erasing your records? Like... nothing at all?" Ruby gawked.

" _ **Yep."**_

"No wonder why neither of my dad or my uncle told me about it." Ruby frowned.

"Ruby, during our last times with them, we had swore an oath to never tell a word about our existence to anyone. We don't want the likes of Dai-Shocker or the world council to overhear this. Though that being said, I'm afraid that there might be some others who told it to a minor group. Unlike those two." Tsukasa explained.

"Okay, I can see that. I'll go ask them whenever I had the time." Ruby said.

"Say, Ruby. Where are the others? I thought you guys are all gonna come here at once." Kyle asked.

"Well, it's not weekend and we want to avoid suspicions. So, we made our schedules in shifts of two or three people." Ruby said.

"By the way, I heard that you're chosen for Glynda's sparring class tomorrow. You should prepare." Hiiro advised.

"Will do. Besides, I was given a freedom to choose my opponent this time. that's why I asked Yusuke to train me two days prior. I had the first session and I already had a person to fight in mind."

"And who'll that be?" Tsukasa wondered as Kyle grabbed his chin in thought and smiled.

* * *

"Yang, may I have this fight?"

Most of the students, including his teammates were startled by his statement. Yang Xiao Long was one of the fiercest Huntress in Beacon. Her fighting skill was widely known among the students. She had a high fighting spirit that burned like a wildfire. The records of her losses were little to no. Even if she lost, she'd ask the person to fight her again and it usually ended up on her being the winner. You could say that she was a sore loser, indeed.

"Alright, I'm on!" The blonde brawler squealed in front of her friends.

"Good luck, you guys!" Ruby cheered.

"Have fun!" Pyrrha said.

Yang went down to the arena where Kyle stood. The sparring lesson was being held on a colliseum that was finished from its maintenance. All of the students had a clear view of the arena. Glynda also mentioned that the colliseum was a mock arena of Vytal, hence why it was made for the festival's preparation. The students gazed upon the two warriors; one whose fighting prowess was proveworthy, and the other who gave bullies a beating of the age.

"You better not hold anything back, slick." Yang grinned, readying her stance.

"Oh, I don't plan to. Even if this is just a spar." Kyle replied, putting on his Driver. However, he didn't take his weapon out like the usual.

Everyone present, including the two warriors, had their hearts beating fast as if it was the true festival already. The students awaited the professor's signal to begin. Both Kyle and Yang locked their eyes to each other. There wasn't a single hesitation in their eyes.

"Let the match... begin!"

Glynda gave the signal off and the warriors started charging at each other. The opening was a hand-to-hand combat. Kyle could still manage his hits unlike his fight with Yusuke and Tsukasa, for Yang could be categorized on the same level as his. Deciding to play along for a while, Yang didn't use her gauntlets and fought back only using her fists and legs. The two traded punches and kicks like a simple martial arts fight. Some of their hits either succeeded or missed each other. The Rider himself was glad enough to had his skills prepped before.

It was still too soon for him to rejoice, however. He was slightly caught off guard when Yang tripped him to the ground. He quickly rolled back to avoid her gauntlet punch. The brawler grinned to the Rider, giving off a signal to turn up the notch. Kyle complied by taking out his Ride Booker gun. He had also been perfecting his Gun-Fu to the point he could swat Yang's punch away and shot her in the chest, sending her a few inches away from him.

The brawler coughed as she swept the dirt on her mouth away and grinned, "Heh, you're getting a lot more nerve than I thought you used to be."

"I'm doing my best to amuse you, miss Xiao Long." Kyle answered.

"As expected from a Morgan; you're tough."

Yang dashed towards him in full speed, unleashing her Semblance right in front of her opponent. She punched Kyle who tried to block it by crossing his hands. The immense strength of her punch pushed him to the edge of the arena. Fortunately, His Aura was still full enough to suppress the force and keeping the pain away.

"Now, let's see if you can try me, this time!" her red eyes glared undividedly towards the Rider.

"Well then. I guess it finally comes to this." He said as he took out his card.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

The two continued their clash once again. They landed their hits to one another. Decade himself could feel Yang's rather stronger hits compared to how she was before. The impact her punches caused stung right through his armor as if he didn't wear it at all. No matter how many times he hit and shot her, Yang's hits grew stronger following her Semblance that brightened her long blonde hair like flames. She then pummeled him to the ground before she jumped to deliver a powerful gauntlet punch.

Decade was still wincing from his pain, but he didn't have much time to cool down. In his reflex, the Rider quickly switched to his sword and moved away for a bit. He finally had a space to deliver a slash to the brawler just as she was about to hit the ground in hopes of depleting her Aura more. Her tremendous strength caused the dust to spread around the arena and broke the ground beneath them. The students and Glynda quickly covered their eyes.

Soon, the dusts settled, revealing both Yang 's fist connected to the ground and Decade held his sword up high. They panted from exhaustion, waiting for the results of their clash. The Rider quickly rushed away from his opponent to avoid further strikes. However, he witnessed something unexpectable and probably undesirable;

Yellow strands of hair fell to the ground, and Yang herself wasn't really happy about it.

"Kyle."

"Hmm?" he suddenly felt an ominous burning aura came from the brawler, something that most students tried to avoid from happening.

"What did I say to you about my hair?" she ticked.

"Umm... your hair is pretty?"

"And?"

"It's precious?"

"And!?"

He sighed, knowing what would befall to him like the other students did. If she raised her tone...

"Don't cut it?"

Then he had entered the world of pain.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh boy... she's mad!" Ruby gasped.

"Well, it finally happens." Ren spoke.

"Just by a strand of her hair? Still, what's the deal with it?" Blake asked Ruby.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

Both her expression and her movements became more fierce. Everytime she found out her hair being cut off, she became more agitated to the point that her Semblance reacted to it as well. It was never called 'rage mode' for nothing. That, and the fact that she was a sore loser made it worse. Ruby was the one who understood it well as she was her younger sister. This made the Rider wondering on why her hair was really that precious, in spite he never bothered to ask before. This must be a high time to ask her, only if he was able to get out of this alive.

"You're a dead man, Kyle..." she growled.

"Damn, she's much tougher like this!" Decade shocked by her brute strength.

The students also felt the intense emotion, as well. Decade knew that he was wrong for cutting her hair, even if it was unintentional. However, he was in a fight. Despite his faulty move at his friend, he still had to fight, even if it was just a practice. Both of their Auras were relatively low. Even so, the fight was still on.

Yang bounced from place to place. Her punches cracked most of the colliseum's walls. She also shot her Ember Celica whenever he was ou of her close attack range. The Rider was forced to resort in defensive and evasion, although the first tactic didn't work well since her punches became far more powerful. Everytime he tried to attack her, Yang's empowered Gauntlet punches always managed to disorient him. His armor was noticeably cracked from it as tiny sparks flew from it.

Decade was never given a chance to break. Every ounce of his breath was used to and focused towards the raging brawler. Knowing this, he resorted to another form of his tha was well-suited for the situation.

 **FORM RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **GHOST NEWTON!**

D-Ghost was finally armed with the gravity gloves necessary to countermeasure Yang's gauntlet attacks. The two then traded their consecutive punches against each other, deadlocking each other without any space to back away. It was very intense that the situation couldn't be described in words alone. They also let out their battle cries as they clashed.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

In all honesty, D-Ghost always wanted to do the 'ora ora ora' thing that he found out from a certain macho-looking TV-show. He thought it was quite interesting to imply, added with the fact that he already had a form that fitted the situation, too. Despite the struggle he made, D-Ghost's gravity gloves started to break out from the brawler's enhanced strength. Her Semblance made her attacks stronger whenever she was getting hit and more importantly, enraged. The two decided to land one last blow by connecting their right fists together.

"HYAH!"

"ORAA!"

A loud crack occurred from their fists' collision. It was heard around the colliseum, causing dusts to fly around the arena. After it settled, D-Ghost was seen cringing and grunting from the pain on his punching arm. Yang didn't make any second thoughts on bashing the Rider away in front of her. He was lying in the ground and his body went limp from the fatigue. His armor was damaged enough to fly some sparks out and his parka was tattered. He checked on his Aura and it was unquestionably, undoubtedly, and critically low. 5.65%,to be exact. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying his best to ignore his pain.

Yang was also exhausted. Her Semblance was still on and she was still glaring at him intently. She was still pissed off and she couldn't accept what happened to her hair even if it was just a small strand. For D-Ghost himself, asking an apology in times like this would be disgraceful since they were opposing each other in this training. The Vytal Festival was coming close. He had to prepare for the best.

D-Ghost's transformation was also about to break down and left him defenseless. However, he mustered his strength and Aura to prevent it from happening. Some of his veins popped up inside. It was excrutiatingly painful to do with his injuries.

" _ **What in tarnation are you doing, Kyle!?"**_ Newton gasped.

"Trying to, urk... fight... back." He grunted while desperately regaining his stand. His armor was still sparking out.

" _ **This is insane! Holding your transformation like this is the most dangerous thing to do! Your current Aura won't be able to sustain it from the damages you had!"**_ the spirit warned.

Ignoring his warning, he spoke to the brawler, "You think...*cough* you're the only one... who hates to lose here, Yang? Well... SO DO I!"

" _ **Ugh... very well. But, I shall never take this responsibility to my account. You are on your own, Kyle Morgan."**_ Newton said, finishing his words.

The blonde brawler's heart throbbed; he was taunting her. It was a thing that the other students would try to avoid as much as possible whenever they engaged in a fight with her. It was a fight training of course, so tauntings are a common thing that happened in Vytal's arena.

However, she didn't take it well.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LOSE, ALREADY!"

She dashed at the Rider once again, planning to throw one last blow. Her angered glare was undivided. As for D-Ghost himself, he gathered all of his remaining Aura to his armor and overloeaded it on his own will.

"Thanks, Newt."

D-Ghost let out a roar that caused a massive energy pulse to burst out from his armor. The shockwave it caused blew the brawler away and cancelled her strike. His Aura came out in violent magenta, surprising the audience while the Aura around his body was ominously dark, not unlike the Dark Dust had. His sharp glowing green eyes stroke an immense fear towards the enraged Yang to the point that her Semblance died out and she was dropped to her knees. She was scared, simple as that.

"W-wha...?"

D-Ghost himself was still in pain, grunting and wincing as he stepped towards his opponent. His teeth was still gritting and his fists were still clenching. His voice slowly became inhuman and primal to those around him, as if he was turning into a beast himself. The arena's Aura indicator also broke down due to D-Ghost's Aura bar malfunction.

"H-hey... you gotta be kidding me right?" Jaune stuttered.

"He's gonna kill her!" a student said.

"Hell, no! He's not a person like that!" another student denied.

"How does he has that kind of power? Just who is he?" a female student wondered.

"Kyle, stop! It's just a training! You don't have to force your body like that!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Creepy..." Velvet staggered.

"Is he really gonna do something stupid!?" Weiss agitated.

"I know my sis is a sore loser! But you don't have to go that far, Kyle!" Ruby shouted.

He walked closer and closer to Yang, ignoring their remarks. His right fist was fueled by the said Aura. There was no telling what he could do with such condition. Yang herself couldn't get any words out of her mouth, nor moving away. Such tenacity had never been shown in the history of Beacon's sparring session before. The Rider swung his fist. It seemed heavy, big, and chaotic in front of the brawler.

"This is getting out of hand-"

Just in the matter of seconds before the hit connected, his violent Aura stopped bursting out. His transformation was cancelled out. The punch became dramaticly weakened, leaving only a small thud on the blonde Huntress' forehead. She was stoned, unsure of what happened. Even Glynda herself cancelled her Semblance from stopping the Rider.

"He... his Aura's out already?" she wondered.

Kyle leaned to her shoulder, mustering his remaining strength just to have a word.

"You're a Huntress... and all you worry about... is just your hair...?"

Silence filled the colliseum. Kyle's body became weaker and weaker in each seconds. He couldn't hold his stand anymore, nor his consciousness.

"Heh... hilarious."

Yang's eyes widened upon his remark. She wanted to lash out for it as a girl herself. However, her fear overwhelmed her anger more. She just simply froze on her place as Kyle's body finally fell to the ground. As he passed out, the colliseum's Aura indicator went on again, displaying Kyle's Aura that had dropped to zero. The opposite goes to the blonde Huntress.

"The winner... is Yang Xiao Long!"

Upon Glynda's announcement, the audience clapped on her victory. Some murmured about what just happened. Even the heroes were left astonished, as well. They were glad that the match had finally over, but their attention was drawn over the fallen Rider.

"What... just happened?"

Yang was still frozen, not moving in a single inch. After a few seconds, she looked at Kyle again in dread. He had never been this scary before. Perhaps, this was her first biggest fear that she had ever feel in the history.

* * *

"Fascinating... and yet, they're my enemies."

Kamen Riders are sure a tough one to crack. They had managed to overcome every odds that befall upon them. Even near deaths count. Xiphon looked through every bits of their footage, including the ones who defected from them and used its powers for their own gain. These dark Riders could prove themselves to be valuable allies, only if they are willing to co-operate, that is. The other screen of his mobile computer displayed his own armor, being tuned with various mods from time to time.

Such fascination drove him to conduct his research on whether he could apply those powers for himself or not. Moreover, the first Kamen Rider himself was created under the tutelage of the past Shocker itself. There must be a way for him to create such powerful warrior like him for the sake of Dai-Shocker's glory. His snacks and beverages were the ones that accompanied his research and kept his stamina on.

Until a Scroll call interrupted him.

"It's me." he answered.

" _ **I must say that your last performance surprised me. You were able to devise such plan despite the failure you had before. I've heard about the news, yesterday. And, well done on bringing us some mined Dust crystals on the way."**_ the voice said.

"That is what you always taught to me, father; failure is a delayed victory." He mused.

" _ **Yes, my child. It is my duty to make you into a perfect warrior of Dai-Shocker. With this, we can rival the first Decade in every ways. Your pain will be worth it."**_

"You had been taking care of me when my parents left me alone. They deserved their demise for their own selfishness." Xiphon grimaced.

" _ **As a man of my word, I cannot let you suffer from such monstrosity. Your destiny is to bask upon Dai-Shocker's glory. Prove yourself to everyone that you deserve the title of the Great Leader, the king of the world. And never forget this; bring yourself the head of the new Decade."**_ The voice stated.

"With pleasure, my dear father." Xiphon grinned darkly, continuing his research after the call ended.

* * *

Kyle was finally awakened in the infirmary. His Aura was still restoring itself by healing his wounds slowly. He admitted that the fight was quite devastating, even if he was just messing around. Deep inside, he was curious on Yang's fighting prowess. She was skilled and fierce the she mostly ended up winning, with some corrections from the blonde professor, of course. He found some of his body being wrapped up in bandages due to the immense injury he had.

Taunting Yang was surely the best way to catch her focus off. She was easily ticked, not to mention if something was done to her hair. The only problem is how to beat her while trying to overcome her strength at the same time. once she set her target of rage, she would never stop, inside and outside of the ring. It was good for her to have such competitive spirit, but it would benefit her less if she hated to lose that much.

Maybe Yang would get back at him.

Maybe she would punch him in the gut.

Maybe she would lash out.

Maybe she would yell.

Maybe she would tantrum.

Maybe she would still be mad.

After all, who knows?

"Ah, you're awake." A voice called. He opened his eyes to see two of his seniors.

"Yusuke. Takeru. Hey..." he waved his hand slowly.

"Ever since I arrived here, Newton won't stop talking about your recklessness. I mean, look! What do you think you're doing by leaking out your Aura like that?" Takeru said, displaying Kyle's footage using the Condor Phone's body.

"I, uhh... just wanna mess with her?" he sheepishly answered.

"Mess with her? You scared the hell out of her. And you even risked your life doing it!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"How does that being called as risky?"

"Kyle, I know what you'd been doing back there; you used your remaining Aura to keep your transformation on despite the damage you had. I tell you, it's really, really, really dangerous. Your Rider system had already been malfunctioning and was ready to detransform for your safety. However, what you did by holding it on during the last seconds was that you deliberately putting yourself inside a death coffin." Yusuke explained.

"What he meant that the malfunctioning armor could mess with your health, either it was a slight seizure or nerve breakdown. If your transformation is about to be cancelled, just let it happen. Don't ever try to hold it longer unless it's necessary." Takeru advised.

"Err... okay. That's scary. How long I've been out?"

"It's been four hours. You had to miss the last class session, unfortunately." Yusuke answered as he looked at his watch.

"Oh well..."

"Hey Kyle!" The little red reaper greeted him in the door. Along with her was his mentor, Tsukasa.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Bought you some snacks. You better not do that again, or else I have to reschedule your training once you get well." Tsukasa said.

"Yes, siree... where's Yang now, anyways?" he turned to Ruby.

"She's in our hang out spot alone. I think you should apologize to her. She' hasn't been herself after what happened." Ruby said.

"I guess I went too far when I taunted her. Alright, I'll do it once I get well." He complied.

"Oh, you better be. Women's heart is more fragile than men. It must be cared thoroughly." Tsukasa quoted.

"Hey, I'm not weak, Tsukasa!" Ruby pouted.

"Haha, Okay, I know..." he laughed.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Vale's vicinity, a Gaimverse Rider was seen covering himself behind the walls. The mission was set on the ruins of a deserted town that turned out to be nearby to a populated village. It was the reason why Dai-Shocker set an outpost in there.

The green Rider adorned a chinese-type warrior armor. The helmet had a pair of violet visors, along with green dragon manes and a golden dragon tail ornament that resembled a ponytail. His armor part was grapish purple. Its shoulder guards had both dragon carvings on its tops and grape-like details below it. The armor also had golden accents. On his bottom was a green banner with golden flame details, accompanied with a skirt armor. He was carrying a uniquely-styled gun. It had a grape detail that formed a triangle pointing at a dragon head carving on the gun's front. Its muzzles sprout out from the dragon's jaws. A golden magazine was seen below the gun.

Ryugen shot the Combatants in front of him. Despite his warrior class as a gunslinger, he didn't hesitate to run towards the marching soldiers. He punched several of them before he tripped one and shot its head. The green Rider also elbowed a Combatant that tried to lunge him from behind and threw it to a group in front of him. Deciding to finish them off, he twisted his Driver's knife once to commence it.

 **BUDOU SQUASH!**

Ryugen then pulled his gun's hammer, causing several purple grape-like orbs to emerge. The orbs attacked the surrounding Combatants as they fly around the Rider. After he pulled the trigger, the orbs became several Asian lungs that rampaged towards the horde, mauling them one-by-one as they exploded.

However, he didn't expect another Kaijin to attack him. The monster who suddenly stroke him had a humanoid and somewhat monstrous appearance. It was also covered in several torn, white primitive clothes and had two pairs of red menacing eyes. The Kaijin was seemingly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, despite its wild manner. Its movements were too fast for Ryugen to follow. Even if he had another form to deal with the situation, he had be away from the Tribe Kaijin's attack radius.

He had to concentrate on his blast directions by using his intuition, in which he succeeded. However, it wasn't powerful enough to weaken it due to its thick gritty skin. Ryugen resorted to his hand-to-hand combat against the Kaijin. It was proven effective enough to hold it down. He bashed its skull using his gun's back and strangled its hand to break it. the Tribe Kaijin's immense power managed to break itself free and threw the Rider away.

He kneeled to the ground and tried to get himself back up. The Kaijin was marching closer and closer... until an orange Katana was stuck on its shoulder.

"SEI HA!"

Gaim let out a battle cry as he slashed the Kaijin's abdomen with his Musou Saber. Of course, he wasn't expecting its contents to come out, otherwise he'd hurl inside his helmet. He picked his other sword and used its rear end to knock the monster away. The Samurai Rider then rushed to his friend's aid.

"Kouta, Gaim, you're back." He said.

"Long time no see eh, Micchy?" Gaim greeted.

"So your avatar worked alright. Fascinating for a clone, I say." Ryugen mused.

"A ruler's work is something not to be triffled with, my fellow Ryugen. That's when multi-tasking takes an important role, now." He commented.

"Well, what do you say? We're finishing this?"

"The old-fashioned way, indeed."

 **ORANGE / BUDOU SQUASH!**

The two Riders threw away their weapons as their gauntlets and boots were empowered by orange and purple energies respectively. They rushed towards the Tribe Kaijin and sent flurrious attacks that slowly cracked its shell-skin. It all ended up in a double roundhouse kick that sent it flying high, exploding into a black mist.

"Wow, you're getting better, these days." Gaim complimented as the two unfolded their helmets.

"I had a great family of Riders on my side." Mitsuzane commented.

"Still, I'm glad that we've managed to get ourselves together on this act after spending years in low-profile. Dai-Shocker has emerged again and we need to stop them." Kouta mused.

"The people in the village here seem to be nice. They never bothered to call the council about our existence. I mean, they used to put a bounty on us, right?" Mitsuzane wondered.

"Thank Mr. Belt for our sheer luck. The council won't be bothering us again, this time. I hope..."

"Well, let's get back to the village. The people had been expecting us there."

"Umm... sorry, what village?"

"Wait, did you just waltz in from a portal without knowing where you are?" Mitsuzane deadpanned.

"Oh, of course I know, Micchy! Now come on, I'm hungry!" he marched away from the derelict outpost.

The green Rider could only sigh at his friend's behavior, signifying his long-known trait, "That's the Kouta I know..."

* * *

After spending hours of gathering his strength to walk in the infirmary and being discharged by its doctor, Kyle walked back to his room. He had been thinking about the recent events that had transpired. This is the second time he tangled with a female, which he thought would be much trickier compared to his childhood. No matter how many times he tried to avoid it, he would always find himself butting heads with his friends at a time, which was very unsettling for the Rider. The only thing he ever hoped for was that he could solve his problem fast.

Which seemed to come true after bumping with a certain blonde girl.

"Oh, hi Yang! I uhh..."

"I know. Apology accepted." She said, shushing the young man with her finger.

"O-kay? I'm afraid you're still feeling uneasy after what I said." He wondered.

"Look, Pyrrha and Blake gave me a three-hour lecture of anger management. I know it was all just a spar and we both went too far. Water under the bridge." She flatly replied.

"Alright, then. See you around."

"Oh, and you're gonna owe me an ice cream for what you did to my hair." She demanded, putting her face close to Kyle.

"Yeah, fine." He nodded, parting ways with the Huntress.

Kyle could only look at her flat expression in wonder. As for Yang, she was unsure about herself. There are things that she should risk losing for the sake of her victory, but her hair was far too precious for that. Despite how childish and girlish it seemed, It was like a memento to her for reasons that only she, and her sister knew well. She was also known for not sharing it with the others.

Moreover, she was Yang Xiao Long. Known for her burning fighting spirit and her fiery blows. She was the best. Winning was her first priority when it comes to one-on-one brawl or any other competition. Losing means she lost her pride. Simple as that. The only thing that people knew was that she won over Kyle, even when he had changed his form. She delivered more powerful hits than him and she knocked him out fair and square.

And yet, why did she still feeling a loss?

* * *

Days went by and so did the studies and trainings. In Beacon, he had been noticing Yang's unusual behavior over the was not as cheerful as she used to be. Her expression was mostly flat and often expressed a boredom, almost resembling Blake in a way. Somehow, Kyle could tell that there was something more to her than just being a sore loser. Sure, they had apologized each other, but what if it wasn't the main issue? He couldn't help but thinking about it all day long.

Even in his training with Yusuke, those thoughts drew his focus away from the senior Rider's upcoming hit. He barely blocked it with only his palm, resulting in it hitting his cheek instead. He waited until Yusuke came closer to trip him down, only to be caught in his leg and being thrown away, causing the young Rider to hit a wall behind him.

"You don't seem to be having your head in the game, now. Mind telling me why?" he wondered.

"I had apologized to her about what happened, but she's still gloomy all these days. She's not smiling like she used to be. Wonder why." He answered. There was no reason to avoid it.

"Perhaps there was something more about it? like that it's personal?" Yusuke guessed.

"What if she'll reject me more if I asked? I'm not the one who's bothering for people's personal reasons. In fact, I don't like nosy people either, myself."

"Well, sometimes you need more answers to solve your problem, even if it means for them to tell their own reasons. It's not being nosy, Kyle. Not only that, women tend to be dishonest with their words, so much that it deceived us from their true emotions. Not unlike us, maybe. You just need to have the initiative to make them talk." Yusuke said.

"I'm just afraid that I'll only be stepping on landmines if I do that." He lamented.

"Remember about protecting people's smiles, Kyle. Try to figure it out. You're a Rider, aren't ya?"

* * *

Enlightened, Kyle mustered his resolve once again. It was almost sunset as he found Yang sitting on one of Beacon's rooftop. She lamented it over and over again. Her other friends started to feel worried, too. Until she turned to see the young man greeting him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You know that's not it." he rejected. His tone started to become demanding.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Yang. You know that you've been hiding more reasons other than being a sore loser. Is it because of my words? Or your hair? I know I never bothered to ask you, but I can tell that you still had something in mind." He pointed out.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked.

"You won the battle against me, Yang. You're supposed to be glad about it, right? And how come you're still sulking after what happened? Even your friends could tell about it." He answered, much to her exasperation. She was silent for a moment.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"Did you bring my ice cream?" she demanded.

"Here you go." He smiled flatly, taking out two cones of vanilla ice creams out of nowhere.

"Crap, that was fast!" she gasped.

After the two ate out their ice creams, Yang started out talking, "I'm… not quite sure how to make it out myself, Kyle."

"Eh?"

"I know I won the fight. I know I beat the hell out of you after you shred my hair. I know I overpowered you, but… I don't know why I still feel liike I'm the one who lost."

"I see."

"And about why I'm so watching over for my hair… it's because that it's a memory of someone who I loved the most; Ruby's mom. She combed my hair all the day, saying that one day I'll grow up as a beautiful woman. She even said that my hair is pretty like a sunshine. That's why I wanted to cherish it the most."

"She must be a lovely person, then." He mused.

"Yeah, she is. Until one day, she went out on a mission. She was reported missing and never came back afterwards. We thought she was dead. My dad just shut down, and… and…" the blonde Huntress started throbbing as she went on. It was surely hard for her to do so if that's what happened.

"Hey-hey, no one's forcing you to go on, okay? I understand, now. I"m sorry, and I won't pry on your hair any further. You're not like the other girls in my world who always prioritize their looks more than anything else."

"Okay... I-I just… how could you risk yourself like that just to win? It's... it's not fair. You're already lost to me… but why are you still willing to go on?"

Kyle sighed, looking for an exact answer to her querry, "You know, sometimes victory isn't all about winning in a fight. It's actually up to you whether you want to consider it a defeat or not. There are things that we have to admit as our weakness. I mean, we're not gods or anything. I know that you have a competitive spirit inside you. It's good, but sometimes... admitting defeat is a must. I think it's one of a warrior's best traits, and that's what made them cool." He chuckled.

"What do you mean cool?" she wondered.

"Heroes like us are forged by fire. Trials and errors, that is. Rome wasn't built in a single night. Edison himself took thousands of failed light bulbs to create one succesful lamp. I know it sucks to lose. But hey, at least we're still capable of learning. In short, it's called introspection."

Admitting defeat. Yes, it might be what Yang was lacking. Being a great Huntress through victory was the best way indeed, but a wise warrior knows when he or she had to be willing in accepting defeat. Even heroes were forged through failures. And yet, they strived through no matter the cost. As for her? She had been worrying much about her hair and she had a good reason of doing so. Was she even ready to throw it away to ensure her victory? Was her resolve to Kyle even alike? Those questions remained in play.

"Even accepting defeat is a sportivity." She uttered.

"I know, right? but still, I know that there are things that we don't want to lose. Not even I wanted to throw my comrades away, even if it's to ensure our victory towards Dai-Shocker."

"We all do, Kyle." She started to brighten up.

"So I'm saying that, maybe you shouldn't worry about your hair too much. You'll lose your focus. But, if you're asking me to disregard innocent bystanders, then that's another story." He advised.

She sighed, knowing that he might be right, "Hey, the last one's obvious, but... alright, I'll try."

Suddenly, Kyle's Driver blinked as their Scrolls rang. It showed a message from Ruby and Jaune that a Kaijin was wreaking havoc in the streets, and they were currently engaging it. Without any second thoughts, they resolved to head towards the said location. However, as Yang was about to go to the building's stairs inside, she was startled by Kyle who instead jumped off from the rooftop.

"Wha-hey!"

He quickly put on his Driver and summoned his Machine Decader from below. He hopped it on right as it was about to use its temporal thrusters to slow the fall and successfully landed, although it left a loud thud. Kyle gassed his bike to high speed, rushing towards the battlefield. Unfortunately, the landing was quite unpleasant for the Rider to experience.

"Oww, my crotch..." he winced.

"Heh, show off." She playfully scoffed as she also jumped from the rooftop and used her gauntlet blasts to slow her fall. She also hopped on her yellow Bumblebee and followed him suit.

* * *

The culprit was the Tribe Kaijin, only that it was a different one due to its orange accents. The monster threatened the people inside the alley. It threw a man away and was about to lunge at another people. Fortunately, it was prevented by Ruby's Scythe attack. Jaune was escorting the others to safety as Ruby relentlessly slashed the Kaijin. However, its thick armor prevented him from being grazed. She then used her Semblance to enforce her attacks, which was able to make the monster flinch from its place.

Despite such effort, it saw through Ruby's attack pattern and managed to catch her while she was speeding up towards it. The Tribe Kaijin pummeled the Huntress to the ground and prepared its fist to knock her out, only to be bashed by Jaune's shield instead. The blonde knight thrusted his shield and knocked the Kaijin a few inches away before kicking its groin. He then helped his friend to regain her stand.

"Everyone's away already, Ruby." He reported.

"Yeah, but I don't think our weapons' gonna work on this guy. Not even a single dent left on it." she groaned.

"Well, I don't think our punches and kicks would work on that either!" he wailed.

"Did somebody say punch?"

Suddenly the blonde Huntress charged through the Kaijin and punched it away with her gauntlet blast, sending it away as Kyle jumped off from his bike high to the air. The Machine Decader autonomously rammed the Tribe Kaijin and it dematerialized.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

The magenta Rider quickly delivered a flying side-kick towards the monster's head, causing it to fall to its back. He also safely rolled and landed before he and Yang checked on the other two Huntsmen.

"Present." Decade said.

"Guys, swords and guns won't dent this guy." Jaune informed.

"Then that means punches work!" Yang charged in towards the Kaijin.

"Yang, wait!" the Rider, shouted to no avail.

The brawler quickly threw dozens of gauntlet punches, managing to get on par with the Tribe Kaijin who was also proficient in hand-to-hand combat itself. It then blocked her punch without flinching and threw her away. Yang knew that the monster was just simply warming up by messing with her, meaning that it must've hold itself back at the moment. She clenched her fists harder as her Semblance was active and charged at the Kaijin again.

"Really?" Decade snorted at his friend's rash attitude.

"That's Yang for 'ya." Ruby remarked.

"Still, I don't think she'll hold on long enough. We gotta help her." Jaune informed.

"Don't worry, I got this." The Rider assured, noticing the two Huntsmen didn't have enough Auras to go on. He then rushed towards the battle.

As Yang was being punched away, Decade struck the Tribe Kaijin using his kick, which it easily guarded against. The two then traded blows, with Decade resorted to reinforcing his attacks with direct shots from his gun. It seemed to work that it almost threw tha monster off-balance. However, it quickly disarmed the Rider by swatting his holding hand, sending his gun away and left him open to the Kaijin's powerful punch to his chest. It was so strong that it caused him to cough from the pressure.

Tha Kaijin was caught by a surprise from a boulder that turned out to be thrown by Yang's sheer strength from her Semblance. It easily broke the said boulder, but Yang managed to send her enhanced gauntlet blast right to its head, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Did... did I do it?"

The Kaijin slowly regained its stand until its body was suddenly engulfed in red lights. It looked slightly fiery, which means that it had further empowered itself. The Tribe Kaijin took a step forward, only to surprise the Brawler by charging towards her all of the sudden and sending a heavy uppercut to her. It jumped to her height and smashed her to the ground, leaving a crater on its wake.

As soon as the Kaijin descended and prepared its blow, Decade stepped in and blocked the hit with his arms crossed. However, it was too powerful for him to withstand, causing him being the one who was taken down instead. The monster stomped on the Rider's helmet, cracking it a bit and half-buried it through the concrete cement ground. This triggered the blonde Huntress, of course.

"Get lost!"

Yang delivered her gauntlet punch right to the Kaijin's head, causing a powerful gush of wind to blow through the area. Ruby and Jaune covered their eyes as the dust flew away. When it was settled, they were shocked to see the Tribe Kaijin still standing despite such sheer power. The same goes for Yang, too. She was suddenly being grabbed on her arm and smacked away with full force. She was slowly attempting to regain her stand as the Kaijin slowly approached her.

Yang was exhausted after her prolonged Semblance usage. She was left with rather less energy to strike back. She was panting as It suddenly punched her gut, causing her to cough and was never given a room for breather due to the Kaijin kept striking her again and again. Flames started to erupt from the Kaijin's fists, strengthening each of its hits. The more she was attacked, the thinner her Semblance gets. The Kaijin finally delivered a powerful punch that flung her into a concrete wall and cratered it.

Witnessing the brawler being knocked out, Ruby and Jaune decided to step in.

"C'mon, we gotta go now!" Ruby commanded.

"We won't let you...!"

Their advance was halted by the Beowolves that the Kaijin summoned. The two were occupied all of the sudden. Decade himself was still mustering his strength to get back up. It would just be a few seconds before the Kaijin completely took Yang out. He had to act fast, or else he would be the next to receive the pain. His Armor might still be able to back his muscles up, although he also assumed that the reinforcements might got shot dearlier. Fortunately, it was enough to keep him in shape.

"Dammit... I can't... die here..." Yang grunted.

" _ **Resistance is futile, Huntress."**_ The Kaijin spoke.

"Huh?"

" _ **I could feel such tremendous spirit of wanting to be a winner. The top position is always luxurious, indeed. However, your strength is nowhere to be near as mine. Your weakness is your doom. Face it, Huntress; you are nothing more than a pebble in front of me."**_ he scolded.

"What... did you say...!?" she growled.

" _ **The more you fight, the more you suffer. That is your fate, human."**_

The Kaijin raised its fist for one final blow. Yang closed her eyes, only to had nothing happened to her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see her fellow Rider taking the blow instead. His abdomen armor was cracked as he coughed. He kneeled to the ground, unable to hold out his pain much longer.

"K-Kyle!"

" _ **How foolish. You're just accelerating your own demise."**_

"You don't get to *cough* decide our fate, Dai-Shocker. _We_ decide it on our own."

"Kyle... get out of the way..." Yang ordered.

"Not gonna happen..." he refused.

"Why? Why are you... willing to put your life away that easy...?"

"I just *cough* want you... to smile again." He answered.

"Eh?"

" _ **Well, then I suppose you're lucky; I have decided to take your life away first!"**_

The Kaijin swung his fist right towards the weakened Rider. Yang's body was still too weak to get back up. Ruby and Jaune were still being held off by the Beowolf pack. Unexpectedly, the Kaijin's blow was being held off only by Decade's palm, causing a loud audible clap. Much to the others' surprise, Decade still managed to hold his stand. His visors glew brightly and so did his Driver's arc. As he slowly stood up, he gripped the Tribe Kaijin's fist tightly, cracking its pads until the Rider punched the monster's face. The sheer power he gathered caused the Kaijin's head to slightly dislocate as it fell down. This caused Jaune and Ruby to cringe when the two saw the Kaijin's condition. The brawler was still at loss of her words.

"Yusuke always told me... to protect people's smiles. Now that I say it, a girl's smile is what colors a man's world. And as a man myself, I admit it's true. And Yang... if your hair really means so much to you... then I had made a mistake to belittle it... even in a spar." Decade firmed.

"Kyle..."

"Yang, your smile is as bright as your hair. I won't let it falter again."

A shining golden orb emerged from the Decadriver. It rejuvenated the heroes' Auras by illuminating them in its light. After a few moments, the golden orb entered the Driver belt again and its light went through towards the Ride Booker. The said gear then ejected three new cards to Decade's possession; one with Kuuga's helmet, the second was his FFR by taking a form of a golden mechanical stag beetle, and the last one being Kuuga's golden emblem.

"Whoa... we're being healed." Ruby softly squealed.

"What is this?" Jaune wondered.

"Alright, I feel like a new girl already!" Yang rejoiced.

"I see. I get it." Decade muttered to a particular thought.

The fallen Tribe Kaijin relocated its twisted head, having survived the blow. He buffed his body to let his pain through. He growled in annoyance towards Decade's newfound power. As for Decade, he turned to his friend who had been completely healed.

"Soo... are you trying to hit on me?" she cooed slyly.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"You gotta try harder than that. I'd been going out with some boys before, and they turned out to be boring as hell." Yang said as she flexed for the prep.

"Well, in that case... may I have the pleasure of showing off for a bit?" Decade proposed.

"Show me what?"

"My transformation." He answered as he inserted his Kamen Ride card.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

Decade put his left arm above his Driver as he stretched his right arm to its opposite. He then slowly sled his left arm to his left waist and swung his right arm back to its respective direction. The Belt's stand-by sound played continously. He slowly mustered his strength to enchant his transformation.

"Henshin!"

 **KUUGA!**

After he closed his Driver, he advanced towards the Tribe Kaijin in front of him. Decade delivered a light jab that didn't seem to faze the enemy. However, the more he hit, the stronger he got until the Kaijin started to experience a pain, barely able to hold its stand any more. Not only that, Decade's armor slowly changed its colors and reconfigured its upper armors. He was also covered in feint heat. The Rider also kicked and kneed the monster, changing the said armors in the progress. He also delivered a hard headbutt that changed his helmet, too. Finally, he charged his punch up and swung it right to the Tribe Kaijin's chest. The force flung him into a building and cracked its wall.

As the Rider regained his composure, his armor also reconfigured to the likes of a certain legendary Rider, whose powers came from an ancient knowledge of science and magic. His torso armor changed from black carbonite to flashing red. His helmet grew its golden stag beetle horns and lit up its red visors. He now possessed the power of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Whoa..." the brawler could only open her mouth agape as the transformation let out its heat and steam.

"He has Yusuke's armor now!" Ruby squealed.

"Seriously, how many more will he have?" Jaune wondered.

"I have swore an oath... to protect people's smiles!"

" _ **Well then, I shall finish you once again!"**_

D-Kuuga readied his stance as the Tribe Kaijin empowered his body again. Yang was standing by behind the Rider, waiting for the opportunity to strike the enemy's blind spot. The Rider and the Kaijin clashed their fists, each showed their jab, kick, and feint techniques they mastered. The monster managed to dodge his punch, but he was almost kneed to his head.

D-Kuuga's movements were getting swifter due to his system's rejuvenation, and he used the opportunity to put the original Kuuga's teachings to use. He tried several attempts to make his moves less predictable by paying attention to every possible spots he could hit. It might got blocked or dodged, but the Kaijin was still not invincible and impervous to every attacks.

Turning up the notch, he reinforced his limbs with flames to add more damage. It worked so well that it gave the Kaijin enough handicap, until D-Kuuga had enough of showing off his strength. He saw his companion became more focused towards the Kaijin's movements. Yang had been analyzing him from afar. She also thought that she already had enough willpower to strike back. Noticing this, D-Kuuga kicked the monster to her direction.

"Yang! Hit'im!"

Acknowledging the command, Yang quickly jumped into the fray. She blasted her gauntlets fiercely until she was close enough to fire a powerful one. Whenever she blocked the Kaijin's attacks with her hand, she always used her feet to counter his attacks. They traded their blows that forced Yang to resort to her Semblance, empowering her attacks until she caught his arm and slammed him to the ground.

Ruby slashed her way through the Beowolves as Jaune thrusted his shield to a Beowolf's head and crushed it. The knight noticed one hostile on his right and quickly beheaded the Grimm. Ruby shot one that was bout to lunge her companion, with him grinning in return. The two Huntsmen then went back-to-back as the Grimms surrounded them. Suddenly, a loud bike engine sound was heard from afar, which turned out to be Yusuke riding his TryChaser. He came through the alley and swept away the Beowolves by speeding them through.

"Yusuke! Man, good thing you come up with that entrance." Jaune relieved.

"No biggie. You guys okay?" he asked.

"None of us is injured. Oh, and look what Kyle just got!" Ruby said.

The senior Rider looked towards the younger Rider, to see him finally obtained his own essence. He was thrilled, of course, especially ever since he knew the fact that Tsukasa could do it during their first days. He smirked in joy, so much that he caved an oncoming Beowolf's chest.

"Ew. Err, anyways... how didyou get here?" The red reaper asked.

"I was going out patrolling Vale until I sensed the existence of another Amadam stone. Well, I must say I'm not that surprised to see him get ahold of my powers."

"Amadam?" she wondered.

"It's the stone that empowered my Arcle belt and stabilize its powers, keeping me from going berserk. The ancient Linto tribe made it using the basis of the strongest Gurongi in existence and the last one that I faced, N-Daguva-Zeba." He explained.

"You mean the gold orb that we saw earlier?" Jaune wondered while stabbing a Beowolf.

"Must be it. That thing restored our Auras, too." Ruby stated as she shot a fire Dust round at a couple of them.

"Looks like it worked. The new Decadriver generated its own Totem should he awaken it himself."

As he muttered his thoughts, he saw a Beowolf dashing towards his way. Yusuke quickly revved his bike and used its rear wheel to grind the Grimm. He dropped it to the ground until its flesh was dried out before it turned into a black smoke. He then went off from his bike as it dematerialized.

"I guess it's my turn now. Henshin!" Yusuke enchanted, tapping into his default Kuuga Mighty to back the two Huntsmen up.

The Tribe Kaijin had already been put in a pinch. His summons were no match against the heroes he intended to occupy from him, and it was also because of Kuuga's interference. As for the said Rider, he executed his finisher of flaming punch barrage, burning every Grimm that he touched. Ruby and Jaune were also seen doing well in decapitating and immobilizing them, much to the Kaijin's anger.

Even his strengthening enhancements were still not enough to outwit both D-Kuuga and Yang. The Kaijin then resorted to use the dark Dust crystal he had in possession. He rejuvenated his strength and created another copy of himself, sending it towards the other heroes who were almost done dealing with the Grimms.

"That again...!" D-Kuuga gritted his teeth.

" _ **Hence it's the reason of this dark Dust. The Dai-Shocker had been preparing it to defeat the likes of you. Consider that as our modesty."**_ The Kaijin said as he delivered a side-kick to D-Kuuga's head, catching him off balance before the monster turned to his other opponent.

The Tribe Kaijin clone had also strengthen itself with purple lights, unlike the original one. It also had the same strength level of the dark Dust-powered Tribe Kaijin, as demonstrated at how it easily shrug off the attacks of the three's combined forces. Jaune tried to shield himself from its punch and the sheer force pushed himself back, and he almost fell down because of it. Ruby used the Crescent Rose's shotgun mode to blast its gravity Dust round in order to slow it down and deal more damage to it. Kuuga used this opportunity to do so by throwing his punches to it.

Surprisingly, the clone charged its punch with dark energy and punched Kuuga back in the same manner as Yang's. The Rider was thrown back into a rubble, much to the Huntsmen's shock.

"Yusuke!" Ruby cried out.

"Damn! Is it really that strong!?" Jaune growled, gripping his weapons tightly.

Ruby tried to fight back with her speed Semblance to enforce her scythe attacks. It fazed the clone for a bit until the Crescent Rose's tip was caught easily only by the clone's hand. The blonde knight also bashed the clone from its right. Their attacks were proven futile as it pushed them back. Suddenly, they heard Kuuga's another enchantment.

"Cho... henshin!"

The red Rider dashed forward from the rubble. His armor was empowered with golden electricities and started to sport some golden trimmings, most visibly on his torso and gauntlets. His Arcle was also covered in a golden plating, surrounding its golden Amadam. He also sported a golden right anklet that emitted the said electricity. The Kaijin clone was left open right after it pushed the Huntsmen away, leaving it susceptible for Kuuga's shoulder bash.

"Did you just... changed your form?" Jaune asked.

"Eh?"

"Well, he still looks the same... except for those golden thingies on you. What's with those, anyway?" Ruby also asked.

"This is my Rising form, an upgrade of mine. Some sort of add-on, that is. like a power boost." Kuuga explained.

"Ooh... it's like adding parts to weapons! I get it." she acknowledged.

"Uuh, guys? That thing's still up!" Jaune warned as the clone regained its stand.

"Alright, I got this. Been a while since I used this some time ago." The Rider assured, cracking his hands and charged towards the enemy.

The Rising Mighty form enforced Kuuga's attacks with both flames and gold lightnings. Both are enough to crack its hardshell skin. Kuuga also aimed for its blind spots; the joints that weren't fully-protected by its skin. He sent both the heat and jolt to them, weakening the clone in the process. He then proceeded to slam it down, cratering the ground beneath them.

Ember Celica's gauntlet blasts were the best efforts she had in maintaining her range from the empowered Kaijin. She would sometimes resort to close-quarter combat, but his frightening reflexes would prove it to be much risky. She was aware of that, and rushing in towards the battle was the thing she's ever good at. The Tribe Kaijin's hits were only her fuel to empower her Semblance, enough to bring her on par against him.

" _ **How...? how could a mere Huntress, as lousy as you, beat me in combat!?"**_ he angered.

"Lousy? Hey, I didn't do all of this for nothing!" she pointed out.

"Heads up!"

Once D-Kuuga recovered, he reinforced his rather weakened movements with his armor to make it better to fight. At least for long enough until he could move on his own. He kneed the Kaijin's head from the back and throw a barrage of flaming punches once he turned to him. The monster could block some of his attacks, but the prior trainings he had with Kuuga made the Rider's movements become more unpredictable. It seemed like he had already been having a martial arts lesson in some way.

"Decade, let's bring 'em all together for one last shot!" Kuuga suggested.

"Copy that. Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do what we did before. Together." D-Kuuga suggested, preparing his FFR card.

"Oh, umm... what did you shout when you tried to hit me that time?" she asked.

"Ora Ora? What's with that?"

"It's neat! Gotta try that!" she smirked as she moved her eyebrows, as if she was gesturing on something.

"Oh? Well, I admit I always wanted to do that..."

 **FINAL FORM RIDE:**

"And I aim to please."

 **KU-KU-KU-KUUGA!**

The command caused D-Kuuga's armor to form the corresponding Rider's phantom, as well as reverting his form back to original. The phantom also dislocated itself, forming into the golden mechanical stag beetle as depicted on the card's picture. The FFR was designated as 'Kuuga Gouram', taking the form of Kuuga's own support sentry. It charged towards the Kaijin at breakneck speed, damaging the monster as it did so rapidly.

"Okay Ruby, you're up!" Jaune instructed.

"Two Kaijin mash comin' up!" she shouted.

Following the said command by Kuuga, the FFR Gouram grabbed the weakened Kaijin using its pincers, while Ruby dragged the clone with her scythe and sped up with her Semblance. She then threw the clone into the Kaijin-carrying Gouram, colliding them and brought them up high to the sky. The beetle mech let them go once they were high enough and bound them with golden electricities, thus giving both Decade and Yang a chance for attack.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

"Alright, on my mark!"

"Ready!" she replied.

Decade merged with Gouram to become D-Kuuga once again as both of their fists were engulfed with flames. The two nodded to each other and jumped towards the Kaijins, sending flurious barrage of flaming punches.

"Now!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Roaring out their battle cries, the two heroes tore the Kaijin's armors apart in quick succession. Yang was seen enjoying it, which was noticed by D-Kuuga who was smiling under his helmet. They took a deep breath for one last roar.

"ORAAA!"

They bashed the monsters to the ground, allowing Ruby and Jaune to deliver a heavy slash. As D-Kuuga and Yang landed, the former executed his finisher, as well as Kuuga himself by charging his right boot with flame/electricity combo.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KU-KU-KU-KUUGA!**

Both of their boots were all ready for one final blow. They executed their Rider kicks, reinforced with their respective elements. Once they went through, their Rider symbols were displayed in front of the Kaijins seconds before the latter exploded into black mists. That is, without leaving one final roar,

" _ **LONG LIVE DAI-SHOCKER!"**_

The Riders put their thumbs up, signifying their victory. The heroes rejoiced as they gathered up. After the ensuing fight, Kyle, helmetless, asked the blonde brawler.

"How 'ya doin'?"

"I'm refreshed. And uhh... well, apology accepted." She smiled.

"Good to hear it."

"You showed me one helluva show tonight. Consider it more than enough for me." Yang said.

"So, I take it that your training with Yusuke went well?" Ruby wondered.

"I give you an 'A'. You're still gonna need to get accustomed with my Rider system. Just because it gave you some fighting boost doesn't mean you 've fully mastered it." Yusuke, helmetless, advised.

"Got it, teach." He acknowledged.

"Anyways, how did you generate that Totem out of nowhere? I thought you need to find one to use it." Jaune wondered.

"Oh, it's a special mod installed to generate Rider Totems by drawing out my willpower. Unlike the Totems that we knew, these ones had first-gen Heisei Rider powers imbued instead, like Kuuga's." He informed.

"I see. Anyways, it's already late now. Let's get some sleep." Jaune said.

"Well, tomorrow's weekend. Waking up late won't be a much problem for us." Ruby shrugged.

"Really? You're sure gonna miss the morning snack, Ruby." Yang teased.

"Huh? No way!" she wailed.

"And some training sessions to go with." Kyle noted.

* * *

Xiphon, in his stealth camo, had been watching the ensuing fight from afar. He had also witnessed yet another fascinating view of power. It wasn't him finding another Rider Totem, but rather generating one all by himself. Another research subject had been added to his mind. He wondered if he should step up his game in order to know the Rider better. After all, it wouldn't be wise for him to step in at the moment if he wanted to continue his research.

" _ **Hmm... I wonder what else I could do with such discovery. It seems that you're truly everything I've ever wished for, Kyle Morgan."**_ He muttered.

* * *

The next day went by as usual. Yang went back to her cheery self, studies here and there, and it was also her schedule for special training. This time, she asked Yusuke to mentor her. Kyle was seen on his hangout spot. He had been looking and digging for the other Riders' infos. He had finished them all, and it would probably took some time for him to picture his other visions. He looked up towards the sunset, reminiscing a long way he had been. Until Yang offered him a burger.

"Got you some dibs." she asked, lending him the food.

"Thanks." He gladly accepted as the girl sat beside him.

"Don't space out too much, especially when you're alone. I say it's not healthy." She spoke.

"Guys like me need some space from the society. To make sense of everything that happened. That doesn't mean my brain's empty, though." Kyle answered.

"You sure don't talk a lot, too." Yang noted.

"Only if I need to. Say, how're you doin'?" he asked.

"What you've been seeing these days." She answered.

"Heh."

They went on to eat their foods. The usual silence filled the place as it was considered to be rude to talk while munching your food. Unfortunately, Yang didn't seem to notice it.

"Anybhays, I Wamma twell youww..."

Of course, she was halted by the Rider who had just gulped his food. He put his finger in front of her face.

"I can't hear you. Put those in first." He reminded.

She quickly gulped it, and smiled in embarrassment, "Sorry... there's something I wanna tell you. And I think you deserve to know this after what happened."

"Oh?"

"Remember what I told you about Ruby's mom?" she reminded.

"Yeah. Wait, Ruby's mom? Wasn't she yours, too?" he wondered.

"You see, we came from the same dad, but we had different moms. Ruby's was the first sight of mother figure I've ever seen. She cared about us a lot. And like I said, she just disappeared after she went on a mission. Ruby's still small, so I was the one who raised her into a girl that we know, now. So, I'm saying that this long hair of mine is my memory of her. It always reminded me how she and Ruby always cared for it. and well... now you know." She said.

"That's good to hear. And your mom...?"

"She left. Just left. No word, no clue. She left me when I was young too. I've been looking for her through places. Even I have to force a bar owner to open his mouth."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"No pressure. But still, no matter how long I'd spent my times with Ruby and how much we held ourselves up, the only thing that's still unsettling to me is that I barely even know what kind of person my mom is." Yang concluded.

Kyle was silent for a moment, "Yang, if there's anything I could help you with it... I'll gladly do it. I promise."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. Well, maybe the seniors know about her. How about if we ask them about it later? Considering they have the answers, that is." Kyle suggested.

"Okay-okay, just... try not to push it. It's still my own problem to deal with. I don't wanna drag you in to this issue I had." She said.

"Yeah, I gathered that much. Just want you to know that I'm always on your side. We're in this together." Kyle replied.

"You always do, Kyle. You always do."

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello, everyone! Welcome to RWBY : DCD's 14** **th** **Chapter, and my, RWBY Vol. 5 is out now!**

 **So yeah, apologies for the wait. my college starts to overwhelm my free time to write this fanfic. Resumes, group assignments, TESTS, yada-yada. But still, like I said before, I'll try to continue this on. Not much to say about myself, other than that, so let's carry on.**

 **First off, here you go! Our hero, Kyle, had finally got his hands on Kuuga's power, as well as how he'll get the first-gen Heisei Totems later on. Most likely, that is. About that "Ora Ora" thing... well, let's say it's quite popular and a fitting one to apply, though. Especially, when Yang's paired with D-Kuuga's physical attack-oriented Mighty Form.**

 **Anyways, as I said above, I'm thrilled to know that RWBY V5 is out and I'd like to see how our waifus *ahem* heroes holding up after V4. Heck, they even renew their old designs. Quite a sight to see, that is. I hope we'll be getting more insights of the characters, as well as the other things that still needed to be pointed out.**

 **Kyle had finally reconciled with Yang and gained more infos about her. What really happened to Ruby's mom? Why Yang's mom left her? What would Xiphon do upon his discovery?**

 **As always, please leave your comments below, and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Beyond the Mirror

Chapter 15 : Beyond the Mirror

 **Disclaimer : I do not own both Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respecgive owners. Except for my OC(s).**

* * *

 _Months ago..._

" _Tell me about it."_

 _Kyle gave Tsukasa his Scroll that displayed his mentor's data in front of his desk. It was said that he was previously a Dai-Shocker allegiance. How he managed to get on the ranks of the Kamen Riders, probably the highest at the time, was something that kept bugging him. He needed to know why and how._

 _As Tsukasa looked at his protege in the eye, the latter continued, "How did it all happened?"_

" _What happened?" the older Rider asked._

" _Dai-Shocker. You were one of them. You changed. How?" Kyle demanded, mixed with confusion, wonder, and maybe a bit of an anger for knowing such fact._

 _Tsukasa gave a soft sigh, knowing that it was the most obvious reaction coming from him, "Okay, this... this is just too sudden. I'm not one of them anymore, okay? I know how horrible my deeds were back at the time."_

 _Calming himself down, Kyle said, "Look, I appreciate your decision to send the Riders' data only to me. I know that you've been through a lot than the others. And somehow, despite who you are, the Riders had finally put their trusts in you. That's why I want to hear it all. All of it, as possible. From you."_

" _After you know all of it, what would you do?" Tsukasa asked, knowing the dread that Kyle felt._

" _It... depends? See, Tsukasa, you gave me a purpose, a chance to do something good. That, I'll never forget. But, if we're going to build a long-term trust, I'm gonna need to know you better. That's my point here. I'm sorry that I startled you, okay? All I want... is your story."_

 _Tsukasa took a deep breath. He knew that it would come to this, eventually. At the same time, he was glad that Kyle had become critical in thinking and voicing out his thoughts. As for the world traveller himself, it was a rather heavy subject to talk about. However, he also knew that Kyle was right about his point. Taking a temporary silence, he began his story._

" _You're right about me being a Dai-Shocker subordinate, Kyle. I was recruited because they were interested in my ability to travel through worlds. They saw this as an opportunity to further their plans to take over the world, by taking on every Kamen Riders from different realities. Our mission was to gather them, so that we could destroy them all at once. I helped them in converging the first Heisei Rider worlds, making the other Kamen Riders met each other. But at the same time, Dai-Shocker grew stronger with the help of the Riders' enemies. Gurongis, Overlords, Orpenochs, you name it. Hence the name 'Dai' they had, for greatness."_

" _Go on." Kyle said._

" _Among my ranks was a man named Narutaki, who was obsessed in my ability and wanted to make use of it so that he could be the next Great Leader of Dai-Shocker. And because of my great achievements, he grew jealous of me and did everything he could to overthrow me."_

" _That's creepy, I must say." Kyle commented._

" _Oh, we're just getting into that part Kyle. There was a time when the Kamen Riders finally united themselves to take our fort down. At the last moment, Narutaki backstabbed me. He robbed me of my world-travelling powers, and it caused a shock that erased my memories. I didn't remember about my allegiance to Dai-Shocker and anything I had done for them."_

" _At that time, I only had a memory of me having a normal life. The Riders hid my Decadriver away in a rift between dimensions to avoid triggering my memories back. Until Natsumi found it."_

" _And during those times, you met your seniors without remembering who you were?" Kyle asked again._

" _For a long time, yes. They fought me under the warnings of Narutaki that I'd come for them. Fortunately, I've gained the Riders' trust, until Narutaki spilled my forgotten past in front of me. I was horrified of it. He even said that he had been using me as his research subject. I doubted myself of everything I had done as a Kamen Rider. I was nothing but his tool of destruction." Tsukasa grimaced, clenching his fist for telling such fact._

" _Tsukasa..."_

" _That's why I did everything I could to atone for it. The Showa Riders inspired me to continue down my path of righteousness. I swore to everyone, and to myself, to crush every single Dai-Shocker and villains alike I can find._ Every _single one of them. I won't reject my past anymore, Kyle. I hope you could forgive me for this matter."_

 _Kyle himself noticed a guilt on his mentor's eyes. It was something that he could never be angry at. Tsukasa did his best to make things right, something he could relate to himself in some ways. He might had harmed some people, along the way._

" _How could I hold this against you, Tsukasa? All you ever did was to make things right for yourself. That's something that I could never deny from anyone. Alright, Tsukasa. You have my trust, now." Kyle accepted._

" _Thank you, Kyle. I won't let you down as a mentor." Tsukasa said._

" _Do you think you're gonna tell this to my team yourself?"_

" _Only if the time comes, Kyle._ Only _if it is." the senior Rider assured._

* * *

 _Present..._

Yang went to Tsukasa's residence as the continuation of her and Kyle's conversation. As Kyle had said to her before, she was wondering if the senior Riders really knew her mother's whereabouts. Tsukasa had also brought in a man, who was also one of his comrades. The other man was seen wearing an unbuttoned long-sleeved stripped white shirt over an orange T-shirt. He was also seen wearing grey jeans and a pair of black sneakers. The man identified himself as Shouichi 'Kamen Rider Agito' Tsugami. He said that he knew Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang's father well.

"Raven Branwen, eh?" Shouichi spoke.

"I told Kyle about this before. He said that you guys might know something about this. Especially, where she is now." Yang said.

"I understand. I'm sorry Yang, but we've been tracking her for years, too. And as much as I hate it, I gotta admit that she was a hard one to find. Hell, even our best connections had the same difficulty." Shouichi informed.

"I see..." Yang frowned, knowing the fact that the Riders had also no end to her whereabouts.

"You know, Raven was a strong woman. She was always the one who pushed us through whenever we found an obstacle. She didn't told us much about her own past, hence why we were very surprised when your dad told us that she just left. God, I can't imagine how messed up was that." Tsukasa let out a sigh.

"There isn't even a word from your uncle Qrow either about it. He said that it was all a family matter that he had to solve himself. I understand that they were twins, but it's still an itching issue to all of us. Maybe if it's you, he might want to tell you about it. " Shouichi confessed.

"Okay. Thanks for everything." Yang thanked.

"Yang, don't worry. We'll keep you informed of this matter. She's also a family to us. We won't let that fall apart." Tsukasa assured as Yang nodded in response.

"Still, I wonder if Tai got to meet her by chance." Shouichi rubbed his chin in wonder.

"Maybe he'll slap her so hard?" Tsukasa guessed. A slight grin was visible on his face.

"I think it'll end up with a loud bang, if you know what I mean."

"Ooh... I hear what you say, there."

"Guys, no." Yang said to them.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Shouichi apologized, knowing that their conversation was...

"' Cause I think... it'll end up with a YANG!"

The two Riders silently stared at each other, and responsed in sync,

"Riiiiight..."

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Vale..._

"Remind me why are we doing this, again?" Kyle asked.

"We need more suply for our needs, Kyle. A lot." Ruby reminded.

"Yeah, tons of them! For both of our teams." Nora continued.

"You should be grateful that we decided to buy yours, too. Now go carry those big bag of yours and stop complaining!" Weiss barked while waving her credit card.

"Yeah, not that I'm actually complaining, Weiss." Kyle countered.

It was such a coincidence that Kyle had just met up with the girls on a market. Unfortunately, he had to carry the heaviest luggage among the others, making his evening stroll a bit uncomfortable. Although, he had to thank Weiss for putting such concern to him. She took her friends' daily needs to her own account, and she was trying it at best. It seems that her accountability as a part of the Schnee family wasn't for nothing, at all.

"Say, how long have we been walking?" Nora asked.

"Come on, Nora, it's been only ten minutes. The dorms not even that far from here." Weiss said.

"You mean by vehicle, right?" Kyle remarked.

"How about you use yours? That'll make you carry those easier, right?" Ruby suggested.

"Well, I'm not leaving you guys like that. Besides, I don't know how I could carry you all on my bike. Let alone finding you guys a cab." Kyle pointed out.

"Kyle's right. besides, I don't want to waste our money just to get a cab. It's been getting expensive these days." Weiss said.

"Well, you're rich, right? that's supposed to be a piece of cake!" Nora bumped the heiress' shoulder.

"That's not how it's supposed to be!" Weiss barked.

Suddenly, they heard an audible 'ow' from a nearby alley. The four quickly rushed to see what had transpired inside the said place. They saw an elder man being beaten up by a couple of street punks. The punks were using metal bats and swung it on the helpless man, ignoring his pleas to stop. Boiled by their inhumane actions, Kyle put his luggage down nearby the girls and proceeded to take further actions.

"I got this." He assured as the girls silently nodded.

The Rider threw a rock pebble into a punk's head, catching him and his cronies' attention.

"Hey!"

"Had your parents ever taught you guys to respect your elders?" he ticked.

"Huh? Who do you think you are!? You got some nerve ruining our fun here!" one of the punks said.

"I just happen to pass through here, noticing you guys abusing a helpless man. And I don't like it. Consider this as your one and only warning. I'll give you guys ten seconds to go away." He warned.

"Like hell we would!"

A punk went behind him and swung his bat right to his head. It directly hit him. However, he didn't flinch from it as his Aura completely cushioned the hit. The Rider only felt being simply swatted to his cheek. He quickly pin the punk down and caused the latter to drop his bat.

"You know, I would simply thank you for swatting my cheek if I had a mosquito landing on it." he flatly stated.

"Why you...!"

"If you still wanna go on, then I'll gladly take you on... just with my bare hands." He challenged.

"Eeh!? Are you serious, Kyle? They're all carrying... whatever-kilograms heavy bats for each!" Nora wondered.

"They don't worth his time to use it. I know he doesn't need his sword just to discipline those thugs." Weiss stated.

"Oh? So you're not against him, now?" Ruby asked.

"I believe I don't have to remind him countless times about it all over again. I'll let him do as he pleases, as long as he doesn't stain the Huntsmen's honor by being a bully himself." She stated again.

There were seven puns in front of him. One was knocked out and unable to stand up again. Four of them went on with the challenge as the others stayed behind. Kyle easily countered their attacks by simply dodging them, letting their abrupt swings landed on each other. Once they were disoriented enough, he quickly took them down one by one with a relative ease. One of the other two punks went ahead. He gathered enough strength to strike one powerful swing to the Rider, only to be thrown into the wall behind the latter. The last one desperately fought back. Kyle quickly noticed a dropped bat on his right foot and softly rolled it to the punk. The bat tripped the last punk down and he fell abruptly.

"This... this isn't over, dude!"

The punks had finally scurry away, leaving the elder man behind. Kyle and the other girls went to check on the man as the former helped him to get up.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked.

"Ah, thank you so much." The man spoke.

"We'll take you to the nearest infirmary." Ruby said.

"There's no need, young one. I have a flat nearby. I'll lead you the way, ow!" the man was still injured from the abuse, struggling to keep himself up. Fortunately, Weiss and Nora stepped in to help him.

"There, now. Kyle can you and Ruby carry our luggages?" Weiss asked.

"Will do. C'mon, Ruby." Kyle said as Ruby nodded in response.

* * *

Blake was investigating a Dai-Shocker outpost in the outskirts of Vale. She was accompanied by another Rider, Mitsuzane 'Kamen Rider Ryugen' Kureshima. The Rider was seen mostly in jeans, especially on his rolled-up sleeves jacket and pants. Underneath the jacket was a gray shirt. His Rider symbol, which resembled his helmet, was located on his jacket's back.

In the disclosed parts of it, they were having a briefing for the infiltration. Surprisingly, from the intels the Rider had gathered, they found something unexpected.

"Okay, that's all about everything I've got. Any questions before we go?" Mitsuzane asked.

"Knowing that the White Fang is present disturbs me. A lot." Blake said. If only she could bring Kyle along... no, she couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Mind telling me about it?" the Rider asked.

"It's just that... I know that they were used to be a peaceful Faunus party. What makes me feeling bitter is that they decided to become radical. I can't agree with their terms... even if it's for the sake of equality among ourselves."

Blake's tone became heavier the more she told it. Mitsuzane took notice of this, so he said to her, "I understand, Blake. Don't worry, we'll stop those bastards from wreaking havoc."

"Right. Thanks, Mitsu." she answered softly.

"Anytime. Now, let's roll."

With that being settled, Blake found herself hiding behind the craters. She moved from one crater to another, taking down several Combatants she could find. Everything seems to be normal with the sightings of the Combatants around, until she found an insignia of a red beast with claw marks. It was the White Fang's symbol, and there is no mistaking it. However, she didn't look surprised as when Mitsuzane informed her of this.

"Mitsu's right. The White Fang's working with Dai-Shocker. But why? And how?" she mumbled her questions.

Her thoughts were swept away once she noticed several uniformed guard that she knew all too well. Their grey and black clothes were accompanied by Grimm-like masks that they wore. They were indeed from the White Fang. Without further ado, she charged at the unnoticing guards, taking them out one by one with her Gambol Shroud. One of them almost triggered the alarm, but Blake managed to disable him shortly before he could do it.

"Wait, y-you're..."

The guard somehow recognized the Kunoichi Huntress. Her eyes widened upon knowing it. In her amazing reflex, she quickly knocked him out with her blade's rear end, preventing the guard from further recognizing his assailant.

Mitsuzane himself was also busy taking down the guards, too. Among them were also White Fang operatives. He happened to be almost in the same quadrant as Blake's. The two had planned to meet up in the control room's entrance, which they finally did after they checked up each of their surroundings.

"You okay?" Mitsuzane asked, noticing the insecurity Blake head on her face.

Brushing her feelings away, she replied, "I'm okay. I just wish I could get more answers from the White Fang."

"Truth is, we've been investigating it, too. Dai-Shocker had never been co-operating with another group like this before. Still, it makes sense if this is for the sake of their uprising against us after their last defeat." The Rider pointed out.

"Then that's another reason for us to stop both of them for good. Let's get going, then." Blake stated as Mitsuzane nodded in response.

The two had finally arrived in the control room. There was no one else sighted, at least yet. They looked around to see if the Dai-Shocker had more plans for the humanity. Until they suddenly heard a voice of a certain enemy commander.

" _ **Oh, hello there. Looking out for another quest?"**_

"Xiphon!" Blake shouted.

" _ **This is not the site you are looking for..."**_ Xiphon chanted as if he was about to cast a spell. He knew it was all just a bluff to play around.

"Stop screwing around! We knew that you've been abducting people lately. Where did you take them?" Mitsuzane demanded.

" _ **Uhh... somewhere?"**_ he plainly answered, much to Mitsuzane's dissatisfaction.

"And how did you have the White Fang on your fold? What did you do to them!?" Blake furiously asked.

" _ **Ah, the White Fang... you see, we had this professional negotiator that managed to convince them. They sure proved their worth as much as our underlings did. By the way, Blake Belladonna, I've heard so much of you from a certain Faunus, there. I must say I'm quite impressed."**_ Xiphon grinned.

"W-what...?" she stuttered.

" _ **He said that he adored you for your resilience and your loyalty. Yet... all you're good at... is running away."**_

The Faunus' eyes were widened furiously. She was ticked, period. The Huntress roared as she shot her Gambol Shroud at the commander. The latter, however, proved her gunshots readable with his evasive maneuvers. Blake was left open for the Combatants who charged into the room and pointed their guns at her. Mitsuzane managed to shot the two hostiles down with his Budou Ryuhou, accessed through his Sengoku Driver strapped on his waist.

"Blake! You're not gonna beat him like that!" Mitsuzane shouted.

His words were seemingly true as Xiphon managed to het in front of her and stabbed his sword through her chest, only to find his target was a mere shadow clone of Blake's Semblance. The real Blake was already behind Xiphon's back.

"Like hell I'm not!" she roared.

Their swords clashed against each other as sparks flew. The cat Faunus fought Xiphon from dual-wielding her blades to resorting to its cleaver mode. Xiphon could still hold his stand against her in ease. He could feel her attacks getting heavier, which must had came from her sheer rage. The clash lasted for a few seconds until the commander managed to hit her gut, causing her to roll away from their current position.

"Blake!" the Rider called out.

" _ **I must admit; girls can be very scary. Especially when they're on their period. Not to mention that your outburst was... surprising, at best."**_ Xiphon pointed out.

"You... don't you dare to make use of the White Fang...!" She growled.

" _ **I wouldn't simply spoil the stuffs if the circumstances doesn't meet. Besides, I have my own standards of fun, you see."**_

Spoil the fun? What does he mean? Mitsuzane thought. Was there truly something more behind the Dai-Shocker and White Fang's co-operation? How did the likes of them had some leads of Blake Belladonna? What was her connection with them? Those questions were hard to unthink, especially after he saw her behavior at the time. she wasn't as calm and collected as she usually was.

" _ **Oh, well. I must take my leave for now. Toodles."**_

He waved them his goodbye. But this time, he was seen entering a... mirror? This was rather unusual as he was always seen teleporting whenever he escapes. Where could he possibly headed by going through a mirror? This added more puzzles to Blake's head.

"He's going... through a mirror?"

"Yeah. There's no mistaking it. I had a pretty good idea of where he's heading; somewhere beyond the mirrors of Remnant." Mitsuzane said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Mirror World. An empty, unpopulated dimension where everything is inverted. Except it for being upside down, that is. Until the Dai-Shocker recently let out some monsters to roam free in the said dimension. Among them are the Mirror Monsters that was said to have born from a deranged man's wildest imaginations. We've spotted some of them abducting people from here and there, as we spoke. Who knows what they'd did to them." Mitsuzane explained.

"I... I see..." she frowned.

Sighing, Mitsuzane relieved her, "Listen, I know that you must've had some relations to them. And as much as I understand your reluctance to talk, that doesn't sit well if you can't keep yor head cool. You'll lose your composure and you'll be left vulnerable. Don't ever give them a chance to mole through your blind spot."

"I understand. I won't let my emotions blind me again." She resolved.

"Great. Now, let's see if one of our technicians can handle this matter."

The Rider picked up his Scroll and searched through his contacts, until he found a certain person he wished to call.

"Shinji, we got a problem."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The man introduced himself as George Wilson. He was currently living with his wife, Maria Wilson, and both of them were working as florists. They had just moved to Vale a year ago and had opened their flower shop shortly after. You could say that they had been living a typical happy lif of florists.

"But one day, she went outside to look for more flower seeds... and she never came back. She had been missing for three days. I've already asked for the police's help, but they said that they couldn't find any concrete evidence of her leaving."

"I see..." Kyle said.

"Except that there was one thing that they thought was odd; there were traces of glass shards, all leaded into a mirror. It was like there was someone... or something that leaded them towards the mirror. However, the police didn't find anything from the said mirror, and they decided to put the investigation away until they could find more proof. The case was deemed as nonsensical, and illogical at best. I can't shake my feelings away of her whereabouts."

"Shattered mirrors? Odd." Weiss wondered. The word 'mirror' was the one that caught her attention the most.

"And then I just got unlucky by bumping up with those delinquents. Thanks to you all, my life won't become much worse, anymore." George finished.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what's this about..." Ruby whispered, particularly to Nora.

"Well, that's just too predictable." The latter remarked, knowing what her fellow Huntress meant.

"But what if it is?"

"It... could be!" Nora chirped.

"Do any of you perhaps have an idea of it?" George asked.

"We would like to believe that it's all according to our thoughts. However, I'd like to admit that our leads are still little. But don't worry, we'll help you find your wife." Weiss assured.

"I hope she's still alive by the time we find her. We're definitely not giving up on this." Kyle said.

"Thank you, again. All of you." The man thanked.

"Anytime, sir." Kyle replied.

"Still, shattered mirrors does sound like a pattern. Umm, are there any other people who are reported missing like that?" Nora asked.

"The police also said something about similar incidents. Maybe it's some kind of kidnappings? Abductions? Well, that's how wild my imagination can get. The case was still rather new, though." George answered.

"Hmm... okay, is there anything else we could help?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine from here, thank you. I don't want to burden all of you, especially with those luggages of yours. I also fully appreciate your kindness towards me." The man said.

"Alright, we should be going then." Weiss said.

"See you!" Ruby said.

"Get well soon!" Nora waved.

"We'll keep you in touch once we get another lead. Please rest for now, sir." Kyle said.

"Very well."

After the four were away, the man took his medications, the good ones from doctor's recipe. He could only smile after he received such hospitality by them.

"At least my faith in the youngsters is restored." He mused.

* * *

It had been a busy day for the employee who had just finished her job. She was seen on her way home through a silent alley. Unbeknownst to her, a mysterious figure followed her from the mirrors of the nearby buildings. Once the preyed woman was stopping by to check on her Scroll, the figure... or rather a monster lunged at her. The creature was a crimson humanoid crab creature that had traces of mirror shards around its body. The Mirror Crab Kaijin ignored the woman's shrieks as it slowly dragged her towards the mirror where he jumped out from. Suddenly, another figure jumped out from the mirror and kicked the Kaijin away, releasing the woman from its grasp.

This time, the figure was another Kamen Rider. His armor was overall based on a dragon, seen mostly in red with some black and silver platings. The helmet had a pair of red round visors, covered in a helmet grill as usually seen in most european knight armors. Its top section emblazoned a silver emblem that resembled a dragon's head. He also had a silver chestplate, accompanied by his silver belt that also had the said emblem inside a black box.

Ryuki had currently been investigating the missing people case. Of course, he had no co-operation with Vale's cops. He marched towards the monster, throwing powerful hits that the Mirror Crab Kaijin could barely stand against. Once the monster was blown far enough, he turned to the employee behind him.

"This place's not save. Please make your way out of here." He said.

The woman nodded as she ran away. With that being done, he had no worries of going more all-out. He pulled a card from his belt, which doubled as a card deck. The card depicted a red curved sword, seemingly modeled after a dragon's tail. The Rider inserted the card into a dragon head-like device that he wore on his left hand after he sled open its top section.

 **SWORD VENT!**

He gripped his hand to nothing in particular, which then revealed as mirror shards that formed into the said sword as soon as he pulled it out. Ryuki slashed the Mirror Crab Kaijin a couple of times, causing mirror shards to spark out from its body. The latter also attempted to fight back with its pincers. It also spew a stream of foams that blanketed the Rider. Ryuki slashed the foam away, only to find the Kaijin escaped through the mirror.

"Oh, well. One loss, one gain."

He had won the battle, for now, to save the assaulted employee. The monster may had gotten away, but he wasn't displeased. It turned out that he had placed a tracker device on its body during his weaponless fight. The tracker could lead him and his forces to their base, presumably located inside the mirror... or maybe not.

However, Ryuki's HUD detected something from inside the Mirror Crab Kaijin. There was a substance, something or someone that he couldn't afford to destroy, hence the reason why he decided to call it a day.

* * *

The night sky arrived as our story shifts to the heroes inside Beacon 's dorm. All of them were gathering inside team JNPR's room. Ren's pancake was the best dish after a long tiring day. As Ruby still brought her stockpiled cookies, Kyle also bought a guava juice from the cantine's beverage booth. The heroes discussed their activities, from one overwhelming resume task to scouting missions with a senior Kamen Rider. It was Blake's turn to tell her tale.

"Xiphon really got me boiled back there. I lost my focus that Mitsu had to take care the White Fang guards that came after me." she said.

"Well, we all know what he did to Kyle, right? it's always possible that his words are tempting and venomous. Even some warriors of the Great War did that." Pyrrha said.

"They did?" the Kunoichi wondered.

"It was one of the arts of war; psychological offense. A word from a skillful person could sway a warriors thoughts of the battlefield. Even causing them to turn against their own allies should they managed to get a leverage on someone." The Amazon continued.

"That's... dark." Kyle commented.

"Every war does, Kyle." Ren replied.

"Yeah, not my first time knowing things like that." The Rider said back.

"And what's stranger is that Xiphon got a way through a... mirror." Blake continued.

"Mirror, eh? I heard from someone that there had been mysterious cases involving mirrors. Some said that it's an abduction." Kyle pointed out.

"The person was a man that we helped after Kyle got rid of the bullies. He said that he had been looking for his wife, but she had never been found. Her traces always led the police to a mirror, which they hadn't even had the foggiest idea of." Weiss informed.

"Too bad the police decided to turn down the case, though. I wish we could help him more." Ruby said.

"Wait, kidnapping people to mirrors? That doesn't add up. What's even inside a mirror, anyway?" Jaune wondered.

"Think Dai-Shocker did this?" Yang asked.

"Well, what else could it be?" Jaune said back.

There was a but of a pause filling the room. Everyone had their minds full of what happened that day. Mirror was the only thing that they had in common. Then, Nora noticed Weiss looking through her mirror near her bed.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"You've been looking that mirror for about ages. Spacin' out isn't always good for you, you know." She commented.

"I'm not spacing out."

"Then, what're you thinking?" Ruby asked.

"It's just... I remember a wardrobe mirror that I used to look at in my home." Weiss told.

"Oh?"

"I kept looking at myself; a beautiful, talented, and well-mannered girl who had always been up to her father's expectations. But when I look at myself... there was no one who stood beside me."

"Sometimes, I drew a scribble of an imaginary friend. I grabbed the drawing's hand, always longing for a real one. I even want to think of having another rich friend in Atlas. But it seems... that my childhood had been wasted for nothing but fulfilling my father's expectations as an heiress. I never had a chance to truly express what I really wanted."

Her friends didn't need her to tell them outright that she was alone. Her words were enough to describe it. Their talks did involve mirrors, though. It could be what triggered this to her. Being rich doesn't mean you're happy. Money tends to corrupt. That had always been a principle that had been beset upon this very world.

Noticing her friend's sorrow, Ruby stood up to her and said, "Weiss, We'll get this done soon. I promise that you'll never be alone. We're a team now, right?"

"Ruby..." the reaper's dazzling smile caught her attention.

"You don't have to ponder it all over again. Just take a look at where you are now. You're with us." Ruby continued.

"Still, I don't get with that kind of parent in Atlas. How come that behavior of theirs is... I don't know, annoying?" Yang wondered.

"Probably because the fact that Atlas' advanced tech guarranteed their security. That's why they don't need to worry about surviving, I guess. Maybe that's why they had become so greedy over these years." Kyle commented.

"Then it looks like they're gonna need a punch in the face." She remarked with a grin.

"Same here." He chuckled.

"Eyyy..." the two fist-bumped in agreement.

"Greedy's a strong word, Kyle." Weiss commented.

"Then what is it?"

"I... actually don't know how to describe it, too. It's just too complicated." She confessed.

"I know. Oh, and Weiss? How about if you go look at that mirror again?" Kyle requested.

"O... kay?" she complied.

"What do you see?"

"Umm, me?"

"What else?"

"I think I know where this is going." Nora joyfully whispered to Ren. The latter smiled in agreement.

"You guys..." She ponderingly answered.

"That's how you should picture your life in a mirror."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you look at yourself in a mirror, just think of us being right behind you. We got your back, Weiss. Your life belongs to you, and only to you. All of your choices are yours. Remember that." Kyle concluded.

Upon hearing those words, Weiss felt a warmth that flowed through her. She wasn't sure whether it was a woo or a genuine concern for a friend. She also knew that Kyle wasn't a player-type guy, so it was rather impossible if he did that just to win her heart. Weiss took a slight look at her friend's face, and there were no signs of teasing coming from it.

"W-well... that's... very nice of you..." she stuttered.

"Oooh, someone's falling for a guy." Yang teased.

"Wha-!? I-it's not that I'll fall for him or anything!" Weiss rejected.

"Here we go again..." Kyle sighed.

"Yang, enough with the teasing already." Blake said.

"What? It's normal for a girl to be swayed by those words, right?"

"Now that you said it, Yang, the way it's being said was... quite nice, I must say." Ren commented.

"No way! did you also-" Nora teased.

"No." He rejected as the Huntress giggled.

"That's quite deep, Kyle. If not that philosophical." Pyrrha commented.

"Seriously dude, how did you pull that off?" Jaune wondered.

"Uuh... literatures?"

"No way! they only taught you poems and grammars!"

"Well, technically poems are one of the most effective way of proposal. Even I would be tempted if I'm being presented by a really good one." Pyrrha said.

"I told you guys; I'm not falling for him!" Weiss yelled blushingly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Yang replied.

"But still, having a cold heart warmed up by swaying words is quite a sight to see." Ren commented.

"That sounds... fairy tale-ish." Blake commented.

"Oh, it is."

"It's still beautiful, don't you guys think?" Pyrrha smiled brightly.

"My blessings are for you, princess." Ruby teased as Nora made a gesture of throwing flower petals in front of the heiress.

"NOT! YOU GUYS! TOO!"

The others laughed and talked more as the night progressed. As for the pouting, flustering heiress... well, she was having a hard time keeping her composure in check after what happened. Kyle could only shook his head for it.

"Geez, why does everybody have to tease me like that?"

* * *

On the next day, the heroes had received a mission notif from the Rider League right after they finished the class. The ones that were assigned are Kyle, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha. And with that, the heroes found themselves in an empty alley with plenty building mirrors, which was a precarious place for the kidnappings to occur, according to the police reports. There, Mitsuzane had been waiting for them by sitting on a box.

"Oh hello, there!" the senior Rider greeted.

"Hey, Mitsu." Blake waved at him.

"Kamen Rider Ryugen, right?" Kyle asked.

"Pleasured to meet you, New Decade." The two Riders shook their hands as the former started to ponder on something.

"Ah right, my codename! Say, uhh... do you have an idea of having a distinctive codename for me? you know... just to differ myself with the original." Kyle asked.

"I thought New Decade was enough for you."

"Anything else?"

"Uhh... Decade the Second? I still have plenty ideas for that, though."

"Okay-okay. I think I'll sort it out, later." Kyle said as Mitsuzane agreed.

"Alright, Kyle. And you two must be Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, two of the most well-known Huntress of Beacon." Mitsuzane greeted.

"Pleasured to meet you." Weiss greeted back.

"We already heard about your and Blake's mission. Is it true that Dai-Shocker can go through mirrors?" Pyrrha asked.

"And so do we." Another voice called out.

The voice came from a man who had a fair-cut short blonde hair. He was wearing a red shirt underneath a cremme jacket. On his bottom were brown cargo pants and white sneakers. His dragon head Rider symbol was located on his jacket's right shoulder.

"Where've you been?" Mitsuzane asked.

"Sorry, been a little held up with the authorities. Been having trouble finding Xiphon, too." The man said.

"Xiphon..." Kyle muttered.

"And you must be another Rider." Weiss remarked.

"Yup! Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, reporting for duty!" he saluted.

"Likewise. Anyway, you knew something more about the mirror?" Blake asked.

"Knew it? I've been fighting there for years, God-knows-how many." Shinji laughed.

"Eeh!?" Kyle and Weiss wondered.

"You see, the Mirror World was created by a wild imagination of a madman, who was said to have mysterious mystical powers. He created a world where monsters invested in it and became their king. To make things complicated, he created his own Rider system out of the magical mirror materials inside that world, and gave it to random people, including me, to start his own Rider War."

"Rider War?" Blake wondered.

"You mean that battle between the 13 Riders, each to fulfill their own wishes?" Kyle asked using his vision as a preference.

"Yup. After I learned how chaotic it was, by killing everyone for their own glory, I decided to team up with some of them in order to stop it. but, it's not without arguments of which one of our wishes to be granted. Long story short, my partners stepped down in order for me to go on, find the culprit, and put an end to it once and for all. I defeated the last boss, which was the maker, and the Rider War was stopped. That is, until now that our powers are needed, once again." Shinji finished his story.

"We assumed that Dai-Shocker had been building their defenses inside the Mirror World, and had been enacting abductions. This is the best time to strike them back." Mitsuzane continued.

"Let me guess; we're going there." Kyle guessed.

"Exactly. Oh, Huntsmen can go inside the Mirror World, too. Your Auras will calibrate its density so that you guys can go safely." Mitsuzane said.

"Safely? Is it that dangerous?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really. It's just that for a normal person, it'd be exhausting." Shinji answered.

"Alright, we best be going. Hope we could get there sooner before they kidnap more people." Mitsuzane said.

"Right." Weiss said.

"And here goes another _epic_ Henshin montage." Kyle remarked.

"You're enjoying this, don't you?" Pyrrha teased the Rider.

"Eh, why wouldn't I, Pyrrha? I feel like a total badass for that." Kyle answered jovially.

"Here we go, again." Blake sighed joyfully.

The three Riders prepared their Henshin Belts. As Kyle and Mitsuzane attached theirs, Shinji took out his Advent Deck and stretched his hand out to the front, causing a mirror to form in front of him before it shattered itself and circling around Shinji's waist. The shards formed the V-Buckle, a silver belt that had a slot for his Deck to transform. Finally, they went into their stances.

 **KAMEN RIDE: / BUDOU! LOCK ON!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **DECADE!**

 **HAI! BUDOU ARMS!**

 **RYU! HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

A grape-like armor part descended from a Crack above to Mitsuzane. As his Ride Wear was formed, his helmet was formed inside the armor and it attached its respective rear helmet part, making his visors turned into purple. The armor part then opened and arranged itself into a dragon-themed chinese warrior armor. With his visors lit, he became Kamen Rider Ryugen, an expert gunsman of the Helheim forest.

As for Shinji, he sled his Advent Deck into his Buckle. The little red orb above it lit up and grayscale shadows of his armor merged to him. The said shadows then exploded into mirror shards before they stuck to Shinji's body, forming an armor out of the glass. The gray armor he wore then started to give itself its trademark red an silver colors. After his red visors lit up, his Kamen Rider Ryuki armor was activated. He was also known as the pacifist warrior of the Rider War.

"Hey, you guys recording this?" Kyle turned to his friends.

"Umm, no." Blake answered.

"That's right, Blake. Why would we do that?" Weiss remarked.

"I did." Pyrrha said. She had been recording the entire transformation with her Scroll.

"Pyrrha!? since when-?" Weiss deadpanned. Both Ryugen and Ryuki could only laugh the whole scene out.

"Thanks, Pyrrha!" Kyle thanked, putting his thumb up as a big approval, with Pyrrha replying, "Anytime, Kyle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, George was busy opening his flower shop. He had been entrusting his wife to the younglings he met. They seemed to know this matter more than he and the police do. All he could do was to pray for the best they could ever do.

Suddenly, he heard a lod crash behind him. He was surprised to see a Mirror Monster in front of him. The Kaijin took a form of a blue locust, having red fiercing eyes to the likes of a Grimm. It screeched as it lunged the unlucky man. George desperately fought back, by throwing flower pots he could find. None of them fazed the Mirror Locust Kaijin to go after its prey. Before he could reach the back door, he was pulled by the Mirror Monster and being thrown to the outside. George could barely make his stand due to the pain. Just as he was cornered by the Kaijin, two men stepped in just in the nick of time.

The first man was seen with a black biker jacket over a white T-shirt. He was also seen wearing black pants black sneakers. On his jacket was a silver symbol pin which patterned like a bat. The other man wore a grey suit over a white shirt and a black tie, along with black leather shoes. He was seen wearing a bull-like pin on his vest.

"Kitaoka, get him somewhere save. I'll handle this thing." The man said.

"Very well. Can you get up, sir?" the other man named Kitaoka helped George regaining his stand.

"This world gets much stranger, nowadays." George lamented.

"It always is. Now, let's get away from here."

After the two went far away, Ren Akiyama took out his black Advent Deck, with his Rider Symbol emblazoned on it. He went to his stance after he summoned his V-Buckle.

"Henshin!"

After his transformation, in the same manner as Ryuki completed, he was now wearing a dark, navy blue and silver armor that took a motif of a bat, as evidenced by the horns on his helmet's grill. Inside the grill were a pair of sharp blue visors. The helmet's mouthpiece also resembled a sharp teeth. His torso armor also took a european knight approach. On his hand was a sword that had a grip guard in shape of his bat insignia, which can also be seen on his Advent Deck. With that being done, he became Kamen Rider Knight, known for his fierce skill and will in the Rider War.

" _ **Kamen... Rider..."**_ the monster growled.

"I'll make sure you perish before you could complete your conquest." Knight declared.

The Rider gallantly fought the monster using his Dark Visor sword. His agility and speed were enough to inflict damages on the monster. The Kaijin also used its razor-sharp claws to spark Knight's armor out. Fortunately, he could still withstand the pain. Things got more troublesome as the Mirror Locust Kaijin resorted to its wings, spreading it out for a flight. Knight's disadvantage was quickly solved as he used his Advent Card, depicting his bat Mirror Monster.

"Come forth, Darkwing!"

 **ADVENT!**

Darkwing rose from a cracked mirror-like portal from below before it attached to Knight's back. The Rider now had his own set of wings, taking the fight to the air. The two clashed against each other. They even had to engage in a lock, which was ended by Knight kicking the Kaijin down to the ground. After the Rider detached from his partner, he took out another card that depicted the Darkwing emitting a sonic screech.

 **NASTY VENT!**

As the card commanded, Darkwing screeched loudly to the Kaijin. It weakened the monster enough to reveal something unsettling. There was another sound; a scream, coming from inside the Kaijin. It was the same thing that Ryuki had detected. He widened his eyes in shock.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Decade and his team went through the mirror halls that they had arrived once they entered the nearby mirror. The three Riders were on their respective Rider Machines, with Ryugen on a Rose Attacker black dirt bike and Ryuki on a unique pod-like bike called Ride Shooter. As for the Huntresses, they were lent with Ride Shooters from Ryuki, which the latter copied using his Trick Vent card.

"This is awesome!" Pyrrha squealed.

"Wow, you started to sound like Ruby." Blake remarked, much to the other Huntress' giggle.

"For the record, I thought it'll be as hard as I thought. I've never ride a vehicle before." Weiss commented.

"So, are you gonna ride a fancy horse carriage next?" Decade joked.

"Ooh! As in Snow White? That'll be romantic!" Ryuki added.

"Yeah, very funny, guys." Weiss deadpanned.

"Alright, we're closing in to the entrance now. Get ready." Ryugen informed.

The heroes made their way towads the light of the mirror corridor's end. They entered a place that seems to be... Vale.

"Hey, isn't this still vale?" Weiss wondered.

"Not really. Look around, Weiss." Decade said.

The three Huntresses did what Decade also do. They looked around to see everything else being inverted. The building directions and its writings were all in reverse, from right to left, and vice versa. It seems that the Mirror World was essentially the 'mirror' of Remnant itself.

"That's... the buildings are all inverted!" Weiss exclaimed.

"And they're even made of glass." Blake commented.

"Hence why this is called the Mirror World." Ryugen said.

"You said that this place is populated with monsters." Pyrrha wondered.

"We're in a safe area where monsters are least likely to come. They only access these areas whenever they're ordered to." Ryugen said.

"Hey, speaking of monsters, I've fought one that I think is... odd." Ryuki recalled.

"What do you mean?" the green Rider wondered.

"Like, there was something inside it. Something... human."

"What?"

"Uhh, guys? Hate to interrupt, but I think we've got company." Decade informed.

He was right. Beyond the cracked mirror-like portal in front of them was a horde of several Mirror Kaijins. They looked like Dai-Shocker Combatants, except that their appearances were twisted; their arms became glass razors that were ready to splatter any flesh. The Mirror Combatants were all standing in their way, and the heroes had to made their way through them.

"This is it! it's the distortion! We're closing in to Dai-Shocker's stronghold!" Ryuki informed.

"And we're gonna have to break through these freaks of nature." Ryugen stated.

"That many!?" Blake shocked.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is a Rider Machine. It has weapon systems installed on it. Let's put 'em to use." Ryuki informed.

"You mean this green button on the left handle?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright, time to see what my mod can do." Decade muttered.

The magenta Rider pressed the said button. It made his bike suddenly opened some of its parts, revealing a pair of plasma blasters and the machineries inside by splitting its front body, as well as its front wheel and turning itself into a trike. The bike's handle also reconfigured itself into a more futuristic styling. The wheels also set into rotary, which enabled the bike to strafe at any directions.

Decade started shooting to every Mirror Combatant on his sight. He pulled the trigger on his grips and aimed with his helmet's HUD with quick succession. Ryuki and the Huntresses' Ride Shooters also revealed its gun portions and fired them. As for Ryugen's Rose Attacker, it let out green thorn whips at the hostiles as he either jumped with it or spun his bike.

"Wow, this thing's surprisingly easy to use." Blake mused.

"Think we'll get Ruby to try this someday?" Pyrrha asked.

"I... think she'll treat it as an arcade game." The Faunus said.

"The gate's right in front of us! I can see it!" Weiss said.

"Copy that, Weiss. Ryuki, Decade, execute Rider Break formation." Ryugen commanded.

"Roger." Ryuki answered.

"Alright. We're goin' hot." Decade uttered.

With the command, Decade, Ryugen, and Ryuki formed a ramming formation, with the Huntresses following behind them. The gate was seemingly sturdy enough to hold a normal weapon strike. Decade then pulled his card in response.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

The magenta Rider empowered his bike with a series of phantom card gates and went on full speed ahead. The energy from the command went to the bike's battering ram. It also energized the other Rider Machines as well, protecting them from the impact. The heroes had finally succeeded in breaking in to the fort, with the three Huntresses jumped out from their machines as the latter turned into mirror shards before they disappeared. They battled their way through the defenses, with the Riders backing the Huntresses up with their bikes' weapon systems.

Setting his bike to autopilot mode, Decade jumped out from his bike and changed his form.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **GAIM!**

He slashed his way through the Mirror Combatants that surrounded the area. He didn't quite mind about one of them scratching his armor. Blake also joined his stand. Both of them quickly changed their weapons from one mode to another. The Kunoichi swung her Kusarigama as D-Gaim threw his Daidaimaru right into a Mirror Kaijin's head. They fired their gun portions to keep their distances far away from the monsters' reach. However, it wouldn't be enough if it weren't for Gambol Shroud's cleaver and Musou Saber's Naginata that helped them destroy larger quantities of the enemies.

D-Gaim then jumped on his bike as soon as it reached him. He shot some of the Mirror Kaijins before he changed again to another form.

 **FORM RIDE : KUUGA DRAGON!**

A body of water appeared on D-Gaim's body, slowly changing its form to the likeness of the said armor of Kuuga's. As always, it also left the parts other than its helmet and torso armor intact and merely changing its colors.

The form that D-Kuuga took was the lightest and swiftest armor that Kuuga had in his arsenal. It only consisted of a blue torso armor, with his shoulder guard being black that made it seemingly exposed the said parts. He was also seen wearing blue gauntlets with golden trimmings and shackles. In complementary to this form, his visors also turned blue. Kuuga Dragon form was also armed with the Dragon Rod, which he summoned by taking it out from nowhere in the air.

Weiss was soon joined by both D-Kuuga and Ryugen. The Heiress swung her Myrtenaster, both for striking her enemies and summon her various Glyphs, ranging from fire, back-to-back with Ryugen who fired his Budou Ryuhou's grape bullets, to her normal white ice after D-Kuuga slammed his Dragon Rod, which caused a huge water splash that was soon frozen by Weiss, engulfing the Mirror Combatants and tore them apart. The blue Rider kept swinging his weapon, which then caused the ground below the monsters to be too slippery for them to walk around. It also shoved them away with water waves that went accordingly to D-Kuuga's swinging direction.

Intending to shift to Pyrrha and Ryuki, D-Kuuga jumped high and changed his form once again.

 **FORM RIDE : GHOST BENKEI!**

A white, muscular monk-like Parka Ghost rose out from the Decadriver, bashing through the monsters without flinching from his composure. The parka then descended towards the Rider, who also had arisen from the black smokes that formed his Transient armor. Its faceplate also depicted dozens of weapons that formed a mask pattern. He now possessed the power of Benkei Musashibo, a loyal warrior monk who had won 99 battles.

D-Ghost quickly summoned his Gan Gun Saber hammer mode, with the hammer portion being formed by a spider sentry drone, Kumo Lantern. As soon as the portion lit up, he slammed it to the ground, causing a huge tremor that broke through the Mirror Combatants. Pyrrha backed the Rider up by swinging her Xiphos to an oncoming hostile's chest, impaling it as D-Ghost bashed its corpse into the others.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

From Ryuki's said Advent Card, came a dragon head that acted as his knuckle glove. It emitted fire as he swung it from one enemy to another. At a few times, Ryuki blasted a fireball if the Combatant was far from his reach. Both him and the younger Rider also managed to bash a combatant from both sides, crushing its body to bits as they went for another.

"Pyrrha, get your shield up!" D-Ghost commanded.

"Uhh... okay?"

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

As D-Ghost's warhammer and Pyrrha's shield being empowered, Pyrrha did as the Rider commanded. D-Ghost then jumped high before he swung his weapon to her shield, causing it to emit a powerful sonic wave that shattered the majority of Mirror Combatants around the heroes. The audible ringing was loud enough that it caught a certain person's attention from inside the base. The area was finally clear enough for the heroes to catch their breaths.

"That was quite smart of you... Decade." Pyrrha complimented, winking at ther Rider as she called his codename.

"Mirrors are prone to be broken by immense sonic waves. A few science stuff that I learned back home." D-Ghost explained.

"You know, I never thought my shield would be that loud if it's being hit." She said.

"Remember, it's also empowered by my Driver belt. I don't think a simple bash would ring that loud." He remarked.

"For the record, Kyle... I thought the same, too." Pyrrha commented.

"I think we're already clear enough to enter the base. It's gonna be a few minutes before the Combatants outside swarmed this area again." Weiss said.

"I've already checked the doorways to the base. Judging from Weiss' words, we're definitely gonna need a time to open its lock." Ryuki informed.

"I beg to differ, Ryuki." D-Ghost said, marching towards the front door and readying his Gan Gun Hammer to bash it through.

"Kyle, wait-"

Weiss' warning had fallen on deaf ears as D-Ghost let out a roar on his strike. Sudenly, the door opened itself to reveal Xiphon, who had just opened it without expecting the Rider right in front of his very eyes. The latter quickly shielded himself with his hand in response, displeased by the Rider's rude greeting.

" _ **Wha-what power...!"**_ Benkei grunted.

"Why must you knock me open, even after you had ring the bell yourself?" he spat.

"Because, I feel like it." D-Ghost growled, mustering his strength to his hammer.

"For a warrior, you have quite less of a manner of making a guest." Xiphon remarked.

"Says the one who tortured my mind!"

The Rider broke his tie with the commander, blasting a few laser rounds from his Ride Booker gun as he backed away. Using the lower sharp end of his Gan Gun Hammer, he clashed against Xiphon's sword that the latter currently dual-wield on. In response, D-Ghost also detached both of his weapon's hammer and lower blade section, making both of the heroes evenly matched. The Rider could also swing his hammer swiftly due to its weight being reduced by the said removal. Due to Benkei's status as the polar opposite of Kuuga Dragon, D-Ghost could brush off a few hits from Xiphon and attacked him without flinching.

" _ **Master Kyle, I am somehow having a bad feeling of this fight. I couldn't tell you exactly what it is, but it is much worse than the very enemy in front of us."**_ Benkei informed.

"You spirits always feel like that?" D-Ghost wondered.

" _ **Other than the fact that we were far more experienced in the past, we also possess high sense of intuition as spirits we are, now. Though, I cannot say that it is an equivalent to that of a clairvoyance."**_ The spirit said.

"One way to find out, then."

As D-Ghost charged towards Xiphon, a Kaijin suddenly showed up and stood in the Rider's way. It blocked his attack and pushed him away. The Kaijin was the same Mirror Crab Kaijin that Ryuki encountered before, which made the said Rider widened his eyes as he saw it.

" _ **About time."**_ Xiphon muttered.

"That's the Kaijin that escaped from me!" Ryuki shocked.

" _ **How convenient. Well, now that**_ **she's** _ **here, it's time I show you all the magnificence of Dai-Shocker's latest invention."**_

"She?" Weiss wondered.

" _ **Say hello to subject number one."**_

Xiphon snapped his fingers, ordering the monster to open its mirror shell. It revealed a young woman, who was seemingly weakened inside the Mirror Crab Kaijin. The heroes witnessed what happened in horror. This was truly an unbelievable and horrendous sight for every normal person.

"H... help..." the woman slowly cried.

"I-is that... a woman?" Pyrrha shocked.

"It can't be..." Blake gritted her teeth.

"That's... that's the first victim of the abductions! There's no mistaking it!" Ryugen said.

"You've been abducting people and experimenting on them!? How dare you!" Ryuki growled.

" _ **That's the point! One of our goals is to arm people with necessary equipments to voice out their disdain towards you Kamen Riders. This is their right to become one of ours, even if it means costing them their own humanity!"**_ Xiphon pridefully declared.

"How... how could they conduct such inhuman experiment!?" Weiss was infuriated.

"Don't you dare putting your own dispute to innocents! They got nothing to do with this!" Blake yelled.

" _ **Such monstrosity! All of this... is for their own grandeurism!"**_ Benkei growled.

"Dammit, Xiphon! Let her go, now!" Kyle roared at the commander.

" _ **Then defeat her, and she's yours to save, heroes. Attack!"**_

As per Xiphon's order, the Mirror Crab Kaijin covered the woman again with its body, as if it was holding her hostage. The heroes all prepared their arms as the Mirror Combatants started to swarm around the area. They divided their focus in between the said hostiles. However, one question remains from D-Ghost;

"Just how are we really gonna save her!?"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Heya! And welcome to the 15** **th** **Chapter of RWBY : DCD!**

 **So, Kamen Rider Cross-Z had finally made his debut! And the reunion of the whole team RWBY is drawing near! Man, good thing that it's worth the waiting and exhaustion I had in college. Not that I'm complaining, though. You see, I'm grateful that I still had enough time to continue this fanfic, despite the business I had, in order to satisfy my wild imaginations and to please you readers in the most productive way possible. Plus, I get to train my own handwritings too, seeing that my college also requires such skill to write portfolios of resumes *sigh*.**

 **Anyways, there are also things that I'd like to point out from this chapter, and I think it's an important one to avoid confusions from you readers; first, I made Tsukasa's background story rather different from its original canon. As the time goes on, and after looking back on KR Decade's TV serie, I'm starting to have thoughts on how to make it better, even if it's just described in a slightest storytelling from Tsukasa. And thus, it also gave more reason of Narutaki being so determined to take Tsukasa down. It was also in order to provide Tsukasa some character development during his earlier times. Him being scared after finding out who he was is the most logical one, I think. The story was also told in a flashback set in between chapter 9 and 10, in order to provide Kyle a bit of a conflict after knowing what his mentor used to be.**

 **Then, the convergence also resulting in some of the Riders, such as from the Ryukiverse as the cameos here, regaining their powers due to the convergence creating some sort of a continuity that would later affect the second-gen Heisei Kamen Rider events, such as Movie Wars. In regards of the said Riderverse, we also knew that Ryuki's ending varying from its serie to its movie. Well, I must say it was because the concept of universe continuity hadn't existed at the time. If you'd like me to, maybe I'll try to provide some background story explanations regarding on the first-gen Heisei Riders post-convergence. Oh, and there's a bike fight montage that I wrote here, too.**

 **More stories coming up from this chapter! And our heroes are already having their fair share of troubles! Also, Dai-Shocker had been conducting Kaijin experiments on humans! How will our heroes solve it? can they save the woman? And what could cause Blake's anger towards Xiphon's words on her earlier mission, other than the fact that White Fang sided with Dai-Shocker? Tune in for more chapters!**

 **As always, feel free to leave your comments below, and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE!**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16 : No Pain, No Gain

Chapter 16 : No Pain, No Gain

 **Disclaimer : I do not own both Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

Ruby, along with the ones who were not on a mission, received a call from Natsumi that a Kaijin attack was sighted in Vale. The latter also said that she would come along, too. The heroes were all geared up for the fight, searching through the streets and alleyways they could find. Until, George showed up in front of them. He was seen accompanied by Shuichi Kitaoka, who arrived alongside his companion to rescue the said man.

"Mr. Wilson!" Ruby called out.

"Ah, Ruby!" the man replied.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"A Kaijin attacked his flower shop. I took him away from the fray." Kitaoka informed.

"Kaijin? Where is it?" Jaune asked.

"My partner's holding it off at the alley. All we need to do is to get this man to safety, now." The Rider stated.

"Then you must be a Rider, too." Ren said.

"Shuichi Kitaoka, Kamen Rider Zolda. I also came by with a frend named Ren Akiyama. He goes by Kamen Rider Knight." He introduced.

"Did someone say Ren?" Nora wondered. Her eyes beamed with childlike joy.

"Umm, me?"

"Oh no." Ren facepalmed.

"GUYS! REN IS A KAMEN RIDER!" Nora shouted.

"WHAT!?" the other Huntsmen screamed in unison.

"Really!?" Ruby beamed.

"Wha-no, no, no! It's another guy!" Ren corrected.

"But it's so cool _if_ you're one!" Nora said.

"What the hell, Nora? I totally jolted when I hear it!" Yang joyfully remarked, noticing Nora's playful joke.

"Nora, please..." Jaune faceplamed.

"So it's not really true?" Ruby asked.

"Nora, as much as I also wished to be one, please don't try to confuse me with someone I don't." Ren stated.

"Aww, killjoy." Nora pouted.

"Oh well." Ruby flatly answered.

"Oh, so your name is Ren, too? What a coincidence." Kitaoka mused.

"Lie Ren, pleasured to meet you." He introduced as they shook their hands.

"Well, pleasantries aside, I believe we must go now before-"

Suddenly, Dai-Shocker Combatants showed up, surrounding the heroes. They had been chasing Kitaoka and George the whole time.

"They come in." He sighed.

The Huntsmen had their weapons prepared as Natsumi showed up in her BeatChaser, bashing away the Combatants in ease. She also used her sword to tear them apart. She then regrouped with the others as her bike dematerialized once she got off from it.

"Kitaoka, guys." She greeted.

"Ms. Hikari. About time." Kitaoka greeted back.

"Come on, sir! We gotta get you out of here!" Ruby said.

"It's okay, young Ruby. I can still walk away from here. Though, I actually want to see your heroisms." George answered.

"Then, I'll cover you! Those guys could be anywhere, by now." Ruby volunteered.

"W-well then, if you say so."

"We're leaving him to you then, Ruby." Natsumi said.

"Aye-aye!"

As Ruby saluted and escorted the man to a safe place far enough from the fight, the Huntsmen got their arms ready as the Riders prepared their gears.

"HENSHIN!"

 **CHU!**

As Natsumi summoned her Kiva-la armor, Kitaoka changed in the same manner as Ryuki and Knight the moment he sled his Advent Deck to his V-Buckle. There were glass shards that soon stuck into his body, forming a green, militaristic armor. His silver torso armor was seen bulkier compared to his fellow Ryukiverse Riders. His grill visor momentarily flashed a red light that signed its activation. As he wielded his gun, he completed his transformation into Kamen Rider Zolda, the fierce gunsman of the Rider War.

Kiva-la and Jaune took the frontlines by attacking the Combatants in front of them. The knight swiftly swung his Crocea Mors while keeping his shield up to his composure. Whenever there was a hostile closing in on his left, he either swung his sword or bash his shield to it. He had also been starting to resort to his shield as en alternative when his sword couldn't reach the enemy in time. As for Kiva-la, she also noticed that Jaune might be leaving his blond spot open, especially on his back. Which is why the white Rider took liberty on defending his back. Their swords danced through from one Combatant to another relentlessly.

Yang and Nora, the heavy-hitters of their respective teams, exploited their specialties in the battlefield. The Brawler, while punching out the Grimms that the Combatants summoned, free-flowed from one enemy to another. She occasioanlly used her gauntlet blasts to easily navigate through the field, bashing away an Ursa when it got in her way. Meanwhile, the joyful hammer girl swung her weapon into a Beowolf's head, throwing it into a handful of Combatants. After she gathered the enemies into a line, she and Yang bashed them from both sides, spectacularly blowing them into smitherens as the two fist-bumped in the end.

Ren and Zolda shot their weapons to the hostiles on their front, keeping their range from them far anough as they took the role as gunsmen. Though Ren would sometimes resort to the Stormflower's blades, Zolda too, would resort on using hand-to-hand combat while closing in on an enemy and sometimes shot them at point-blank range. Not only that, Zolda also seemed to have another arsenal on his deck. He pulled out an Advent Card and inserted it into his gun's magazine card slot.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

As per the Magna Visor's command, a weapon conjured in Zolda's right arm. It took a form of a green knuckle with two golden horns attached and a large nozzle on its front. The green Rider swung it to an Ursa nearby, piercing its abdomen before he bash it to a horde of Combatants behind him. Another Ursa charged at Zolda, on lt for its head to be blown apart by the Giga Horn's cannon portion. The fight went on as Ren traversed from one enemy to another, either by shooting the Beowolves or dismembering the Combatants.

"They're closing in to us!" George said, pointing his fear at the horde.

"Not a chance!" Ruby assured.

The horde had reached their position. Ruby was ready wih her Crescent Rose unfolded. She shot rounds of her Dust bullets to keep their distance from them. She would also close in to them, tearing them apart one limb to another. Two Ursas attempted to lunge her from behind. Noticing this, Zolda discarded his Giga Horn and took out another card.

 **SHOOT VENT!**

A large, long green bazooka was summoned from the command, forming itself out of mirror shards. He quickly pulled the trigger and fired at the said Ursa's, caving their bodies before they disintegrated into black mists.

"Thanks for the sa-Whoaaa..." Ruby stopped to inspect the Giga Launcher Zolda was holding.

"Heh, me and my toys..." he mused.

Zolda continued his assault by pulling the trigger on his bazooka's rear grip. It caused the pincer behind to close itself.

"Heave... ho!"

He spun his weapon and hit the surrounding Beowolves, effectively crushing their bodies to one another. After he was done, he saw Kamen Rider Knight dashing away from the alley he was in. He seemed to have a trouble dealing with the Kaijin.

"Knight! There you are!" he rushed to his fellow Rider.

"We got another Rider, here!" Jaune shouted.

"That must be the Ren that Kitaoka talked about." Ren said.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Kiva-la checked on.

"Yeah, but the woman inside that monster won't last much longer." Knight replied.

"What?" Zolda wondered.

"That Kaijin, Zolda... had a human inside it." Knight reported.

"What? How!?" Kiva-la wondered as the Mirror Locust Kaijin arrived, wreaking havoc through the streets.

"You guys had probably heard about the abduction cases. According to our intel, it seems that Dai-Shocker had been experimenting on the victims and turned them into Kaijins." Knight informed.

"Do you know who's inside that Kaijin?" Ren asked.

"I did a scan on her, and her name is Maria Wilson." The Rider said.

"M-Maria? She's... inside that thing!?" George, who overheard it, staggered.

"Dai-Shocker... how could they!" Ruby growled.

"Dammit! Can't we do something about it!?" Yang growled too.

"There is a way, actually. I've manage to weaken it enough to reveal the woman inside, but it won't be enough if it's only me alone."

"Then we're doing it together." Nora firmed.

"Right back at 'ya. Me and Nora will give you a path through." Yang agreed, cracking her fists.

"If that thing could regenerate itself quickly, we're gonna need someone to hold it long enough before it does." Jaune informed.

"Then that'll be our job." Zolda said as he and Knight nodded in agreement.

"Mind helping me pulling her out?" Jaune asked both Kiva-la and Ren.

"Say no more. We're in." Kiva-la voluntered.

"We got your back, Jaune." Ren agreed.

"Then it's settled; We'll begin our raid... now." Knight stated as the heroes armed themselves for the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **FORM RIDE : GHOST EDISON!**

Back in the Mirror World, the heroes were also having a hard time themselves. As the Huntresses and the senior Riders held themselves against the Mirror Combatant hordes, D-Ghost went face-to-face against his archenemy. They shot their respective long-ranged weapons, with both of them seemingly balanced in terms of fighting prowess. D-Ghost managed to get close to Xiphon, using the Gan Gun Blaster's sharp edge to dent the latter's gauntlets. Xiphon countered him by swinging his sword right in front of the Rider, which he barely dodged and thus, having his chestpiece and chin guard seemed lethally grazed.

The Rider backflipped and shot an electric round to Xiphon as he set another card.

"That was close...!" he gritted.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The FFR parka stroke a few hits at Xiphon before it merged with its user. Decade engaged the Dai-Shocker commander, using his mixture of both sword strikes evasions. It almost made the Rider seemingly untouchable.

The focus shifted into Ryuki and Weiss, who were going up against the Mirror Crab Kaijin. as much as they never wanted to hurt the woman inside the creature, they had no choice but to find a way through attacking it and going only in defense was never an option. Weiss tried to break its shell using her fire and ice glyphs, with the first one being backed up by Ryuki's Drag Claw flamethrower portion. Blake, Pyrrha, and Ryugen were drawing the Mirror Combatants away from the two.

" _ **Well, it seems that you're far more capable than the last time we met."**_ Xiphon complimented.

"As long as my friends are here, I'm sure I can save this world from Dai-Shocker." Decade stated.

" _ **And how's that going for you?"**_ Xiphon asked as they both clashed.

"What are you... talking about?" he gritted.

Once they ended their clash, Xiphon continued, _**"See, that's your problem; you threw yourself into a matter that you actually had no part of to begin with. Even without you here, the war would still go on. Yet, you chose to dance with the death. The Riders forced you into this, didn't they? Such animosity, coming from them."**_

"Forced me? no. They believed in me. They gave me a purpose when I have yet to had, and it's for a very good reason; they allowed me to fight for the justice that I believed in. And that, is to get rid of evildoers like you." Decade firmed.

" _ **You knew that you could back away from this, didn't you?"**_

"Well, it wasn't even in my wildest imagination to go from a store clerk to world saviour. Seeing where I stand now, I won't lose this chance to become stronger and better."

" _ **Well then, let's see if you can save a lingering soul inside this creature."**_

Xiphon snapped his finger as he backed away from the fight, calling upon the Mirror Crab Kaijin that the others were fighting. It went straight to Decade, grabbed him with its pincer and pinned him down to the ground. The Rider broke it free by floting in the air before he kicked it down. Once the monster hit the ground, Decade launched a Rider Kick, knowing that Weiss and Ryuki's attacks weakened its shell. Once he succeeded, he jumped back and used his dual sword strikes to further weaken it. The Kaijin's body started to show signs of cracks due to the damage it dealt against.

"All we need to do is to defeat it, right?" Decade asked as the other regrouped.

"Kyle, wait! What if Xiphon's lying? What if this isn't the way we should save her?" Weiss halted **.**

"Eh? What do you mean?" Decade wondered.

"We can't possibly destroy it if the woman's still inside!" Weiss objected.

"Well, maybe using a finisher could weaken it enough! Hopefully..." Decade said.

"Xiphon's words didn't sit right with me, too." Blake said.

"I know! But do we have any other choices, now?"

"Uhh, guys? Better make it quick!" Pyrrha said, noticing that the Mirror Crab Kaijin started to slowly stand up again.

" _ **You better not keep her waiting, or else..."**_

As Xiphon continued, the Kaijin started to glow an ominous purple light from its cracks, signifying something unpleasant for the heroes.

"Oi, don't tell me... that thing's gonna blow!" Ryuki said.

"WHAT!?"

"The blast radius is enough to blow this entire place up! We need to hurry!" Ryugen ordered as he, Pyrrha and Ryuki shot their respective weapons.

"That's it! I'm going head on!" Decade said as he took out another card.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

* * *

The heroes were commencing their plan. The brawler and the hammer wielder crushed countless of the enemy horde, with the former blasting her gauntlets upon close contact, bursting out a Beowolf's head, and the latter swinging her hammer from a group of Combatants to an angry Ursa. Both succeeded in making a way for the others to go through. Kiva-la thrusted her sword right to the Mirror Locust's chest, sending sparks out of it. she then delivered some cuts that grazed its thick skin. Knight was about to send a slash after the white Rider was done, only for him to abort it as the Kaijin spreaded its wings and took flight.

The monster ferociously dashed through the heroes using its razor sharp claws, and its movements were difficult to catch up with. Zolda attempted to fight back by shooting it alongside Ren. After a few successful shots, the Mirror Locust started to slow down and made its flight route predictable. Seeing this opportunity, Jaune once again proposed another strategy.

"Alright! All we need to do is to go up high enough to bring it down!"

"Umm, how are we supposed to do that if that thing's that high?" Ren doubted. Even with his own acrobatic jumps, he wouldn't be high enough to reach the monster's altitude.

"I got it covered, you two." Knight said, summoning his own Mirror Monster.

 **ADVENT!**

"Okay, that's... convenient." Ren muttered in joy.

The bat monster picked the two Huntsmen up with its claw, gaining enough speed and momentum as it flew close to the said target. As Ren focused on the monster, Jaune was slightly terrifed from the experience, due to him being in a height. Once the said factors had been reached, it threw them directly at it. the knight momentarily screamed because of the adrenaline rush, but he quickly got over it once he and Ren reached the Mirror Locust Kaijin. they also used the monster to cushion them from the fall, which weakened it enough for the two to clip its wings and tear it apart as it turned into mirror shards. Once Jaune and Ren jumped back, Knight used his previous Advent Card to once again further weaken the monster.

 **NASTY VENT!**

The sonic screech from Darkwing broke through the Kaijin's body, turning some of it into mirror shards that slowly revealed the woman inside.

"Now!" Jaune ordered. Both he and Ren pulled her out as Kiva-la stabbed her sword into the Kaijin's leg to delay its healing process.

However, it took them much longer to pull Maria out than they anticipated. Even if the Mirror Locust had already been weakened, it was still strong enough to pull the woman back to its body. It only got worse as a King Taijitu and a Nevermore were being summoned upon them. Zolda and Knight were left occupied defending the others from the Grimm. Yang and Nora were being outnumbered themselves and left exhausted.

"There's too many of them!" Yang complained.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Nora replied.

"It's... it's too hard! This thing's... still fighting...!" Jaune groaned.

"We don't have... much time... and power...!" Ren struggled.

"Can't... hold it... much longer...!" Kiva-la said, gripping her sword tight as her strength started to dwindle.

From outside the Battlefield, Ruby felt a rush to go in and help the others, but she had another duty to defend George from the enemy. It left the young Huntress conflicted.

Until George patted her shoulder.

"You must go, young Ruby."

"What? But, I can't leave you behind here." Ruby said.

"Your friends need you more out there. You are the only one left to help the others. Please, save my wife and save the day, Huntress. I wish you a great, good luck." He supported.

"I... I won't let you down. I won't let anyone down!"

Fully-determined, Ruby entered the fray with her high-speed Semblance. She sliced the horde that surrounded the brawlers, giving them room to continue their assault by finishing the remaining ones.

"Alright! Thanks, Ruby!" Nora said.

"That's my sister!" Yang complimented.

Next, the red reaper charged towards the menacing King Taijitu, assisting Zolda along the way. she dashed through the Grimm's body, slashing its scales before she shot its black head.

 **SHOOT VENT!**

The green Rider helped by blasting his Giga Launcher towards its white head as it was being distracted. Once the two heroes regrouped, they nodded to each other and continously blasted the King Taijitu. The attacks severly weakened it, giving Jaune, Ren, and Kiva-la enough time to pull Maria Wilson out of her literal misery. Without its host, the Mirror Locust Kaijin was also weakened to the point being easily kicked away by Jaune and Ren's double kick. Her next move now is to assist Knight in disabling the Nevermore.

"We did it!" Jaune said.

"Thanks for the assist, Ruby." Kiva-la thanked.

"All that's left is to go all out, now." Ren stated.

"Mind giving me a lift?" Ruby asked the gunner, waving her Crescent Rose to give him a slight of her idea.

"This'll be a bit bumpy. Doubt you'll like it." Zolda replied as he readied his launcher.

"Oh, I will." She grinned.

Once Zolda fixated his aim towards the flying Grimm, Ruby jumped towards the cannon's muzzle and connected her Scythe's muzzle with it. the two waited until their target was close enough to strike.

"Now!"

As she commanded, they shot each of their weapons and propelled the Huntress at high speed due to ths shot's heavy collision. She slightly lost her composure during the flight, but managed to regain it in a short time using her Scythe shots in mid-air. After reaching enough altitude, she landed on the Nevermore's back and sliced its right wing. It gave Knight to commence his finisher.

 **SWORD VENT!**

 **FINAL VENT!**

"Ruby, come in!"

"Eh?"

After Knight conjured his spear, his wing/cape enveloped both him and Ruby. The latter grinned knowing that she had to aim her Scythe to the bottom just as the Rider did. The cape formed a double-edged tendril and pummeled the Grimm down to the ground. The heroes had the monsters pinned down. Zolda had been waiting for this moment to unleash his most powerful attack.

"I've been waiting for this."

 **FINAL VENT!**

The command summoned Magnugiga, a green combat mech of Zolda. The Rider connected his Magna Visor to the port on the Contract Monster's back, causing it to reveal all of its weaponries ranging from heat seeker missiles, cannons, and the like. Of course, Ruby was left awe-struck as always, started with a gasp that continued with her speechless amazement.

"This is the end... of your world."

The moment Zolda pulled the trigger, the mech fired all of its weapons at once towards the weakened monsters. The 'fireworks'completely obliterated them into black mists that went away with the wind.

The heroes rejoiced on their victory once the threats had all been eliminated. Both George and Maria had been reunited thanks to their valiant efforts.

"Maria! Oh, thank god you're okay!" the man embraced his wife.

"Wh-what happened? Wait... oh right, there was this creepy monster and... it was all black." The woman said.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now."

"Don't worry, we're already safe now. Those freaks of nature won't be bothering us for a long time." Yang assured the couple.

"Oh, yes! These people saved you from the monster's clutch. I must thank you all for this! I-how can I repay you for this?" George cracked.

"Just wish upon our luck in fending the bad guys off. Remnant's already a dangerous place to begin with. And to that end, we fight for the people." Knight said.

"Hmm... what he said." Zolda grinned.

"Again, we are truly grateful for your help." Maria thanked.

* * *

Once the heroes escorted the couple home, they gathered at the Rider League's basement. Everyone was filled with joy of their success. Ruby also felt very grateful of her accomplishment as a Huntress. She was right to say that being a Huntress was very romantic. The hooded huntress then took notice of the newly summoned Magnugiga, inspecting every inch of its details with her starry eyes.

"Hey, Kitaoka! How did you get one of these?" Ruby asked the green Rider as the latter opened his helmet.

"It's not something you'll get from shops, or even black markets if you prefer." Kitaoka informed.

"We had formed a contract with each of our Mirror Monsters the moment we became Kamen Riders. And trust me, it's not like buying that Scythe of yours." Ren A. Said. His contract partner landed beside him and the former patted its head.

"Oh this? I built it myself. Aaand, that being said I'd formed a contract with my dear Crescent Rose." Ruby chirped.

"Well, impressive I must say, miss Rose. Anyways, I've noticed that you're being attracted to Giga." Kitaoka mentioned his partner.

"Of course! This guy's worth sightseeing! I mean, look at the bulk it has! And-and the cannons!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kitaoka asked the robot as it beeped something.

 _ ***Uhh... Kitaoka? I'm... not sure if I should be thankful or worried about this.***_

"Oh, he says that you're making him uncomfortable." The Rider informed.

"Oh my, I noticed it too! I'm sorry, Giga. You're just too amazing to miss out!" Ruby apologized.

 _ ***It's fine. I'm glad knowing you too.***_ the robot beeped cheerfully, replied with the Huntress' gleeful smile.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You actually understand what this thing's saying?" Nora wondered.

"Nora, these Contract Monsters are more than just ordinary Mirror Monsters; not only they're stronger with the Kamen Riders, but they can also communicate with other people even if they only used their own voice. They even developed personalities of their own." Natsumi informed.

 _ ***Hello!***_ Magnugiga greeted the redhead.

"Oh, hehe... hello, too!" Nora greeted back, still trying to get used to the situation.

 _ ***These younglings are sure lively, Ren.***_ Darkwing screeched.

"I know, my dear. I know." Ren A. Replied.

"So uhh... you're Ren Akiyama right?" Ren asked the Rider.

"And you are?"

"Lie Ren, we shared the same name." He introduced.

"My, what a coincidence. Looks like we'll be getting along just fine." Ren K. Replied as the two Rens shook their hands.

"Likewise." Ren replied.

 _ ***He seems nice.***_ the female Contract Beast teased, causing Ren to flinch slightly.

"Thank you?" the Huntsman blinked.

 _ ***Oh, don't worry. I won't bite.***_ Darkwing teased.

"That's not the issue here." Ren A. Deadpanned.

"You know, I never actually witnessed two people who shared the same name being together in the same place." Yang whispered to Nora.

"Besides, we already got two Rens here! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Nora said.

* * *

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

Decade launched his signature Rider Kick towards the Kaijin, successfully removing its host from its exploding body...

"It's okay, you're safe now-"

However, his assuring words meant nothing to the woman who suddenly lit up in golden lights that slowly made her body vanishing. Decade was confused as much as the others did. He saved her from the monster's clutches, yet it didn't make her feel better.

"Wh-wha-? Hey? What's wrong? What happened!?" Decade wondered.

"It can't be! Her vitals are dropping!" Ryugen informed.

"But... he saved her!" Blake said.

" _ **Oh my, did I forgot to mention that she dies once you remove her from the Kaijin body?"**_ Xiphon said.

"What!?"

" _ **As you've all known, she is our first test subject. Not only that, her treatment was... unlike the other hosts we captured. Her mutation is on a celular level, thus she needs to rely on her Kaijin body. And you've just taken it away."**_

"No way... so that means..." Pyrrha cracked, knowing the reality they were heading into.

"C'mon ma'am, you gotta hang in there! Don't give up just yet!" Decade softly spoke to the woman.

"I-it's better be this way..." she said, making the Rider raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"I... was the one... who conducted this experiment." She said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Dai-Shocker kept assuring me that my research... is for the better future of humanity. To mix human genes... with their synthetic Dusts. But... once I realized what they're using it for... I decided to ran away. I was too late to realize... that I've been... hurting people. Perhaps... this might be the way for me... to atone for my sins... somewhat." She brokenly spoke.

"No, you realized that it's wrong and you're willing to make it right. please, let us help you!" Decade said to the woman.

"You've done enough... to free me from this pain. There's no saving me... but... you can still... save the others. Please, save Remnant from them. Our future... lies in your hand... Kamen Rider."

And with those words, the woman vanished into bright light, leaving nothing on its wake. The Rider simply slumped on his knees. He was failed to save her. His hands trembled knowing such horrible fact. His comrades could only look at his despair in sorrow.

"Oh no... Kyle." Blake muttered.

"She... didn't make it." Ryugen said.

Xiphon sighed heavily as he spoke, _**"Do you see now, Decade? Seeing that the very life you wanted to save lost in front of you? Don't worry, losses are natural... for the greater good."**_

"Xiphon..." Decade growled.

" _ **Through every loss, we gain more power. Through every defeat, we gain more victory. Through every death, we gain more lives. Sacrifices are necessary. All for the sake... of Dai-Shocker's triumph! That, is what being a Dai-Shocker is all about!"**_ he declared.

The heroes glared furiously upon Xiphon's atrocious statement. Sacrificing lives just to ensure their victory? A typical bad guy stuff, of course. But it was still infuriating to know such fact truly exists in the heart of evil like how the Dai-Shocker is always. Both Riders and Huntsmen despised such fact, and that was the reason why they waged the war against the organization.

" _ **And what you see right now, Decade... is the true unfairness of this world. Despite your claims to save her life... your efforts are all for nothing. You ended up taking away her only way to live on.**_ **You** _ **killed her."**_ Xiphon continued, pointing his sword at the mourning Rider.

"Don't friggin' screw with me...!"

" _ **Hmm?"**_

"Me... killing her? No. You made me do this. You put your blame on me... just like those friggin' bastards."

Decade's body suddenly emanated a red raging aura. It went bigger as the Rider slowly regained his composure. He clenched his fists tightly. He hid his tears behind his helmet, ignoring his sorrow as he focused his sight on his one true nemesis...

Xiphon.

And Xiphon.

Alone.

"YOU MADE ME KILL HER, DAMMIT!"

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE!**

Changing back to his default form, Decade launched furious punch barrages at the latter. A predictable move, Xiphon thought. He decided to went on a simple defensive. However, the Rider's power levels spiked much further than he could remember, putting him at the odds much to his surprise. The Rider threw a huge rubble from a broken structure at him. Xiphon easily sliced it in half, knowing that the hit would damage him even if he guarded himself.

" _ **You think that'll work on-"**_

However, Decade took the distraction opportunity by going under the Dai-Shocker commander, sending a heavy blow at the commander's gut that sent the latter meters away. It wasn't enough for the Rider. It would never be, probably.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE :**

 **DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

Xiphon desperately tried to find a way to regain his stand, only for him to realize that Decade had him locked on with his Rider Kick that pummeled the latter to the ground. The impact created a large crater, in which Decade was beating up the commander once the dust settled.

"You kidnapped those people!" One punch he launched...

"You turned them into monsters!" continued with another...

"You made them to be killed already!" and another hit...

"And that's why... YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME!" Ended with another powerful punch.

"TELL ME WHERE THE OTHERS ARE! TELL ME NOW!"

" _ **Oh, cut it out would you!?"**_ Xiphon growled, blasting a powerful beam blast charged from his chest directly at the Rider. The blast caused Decade's Rider system to malfunction, detransforming him as he fell.

" _ **But still, your power level in an interesting one. It increases just with a simple fit of rage. Yet it is... what I might call as a 'rude awakening'. Your new power still means nothing to me. Oh well, I guess I should note this myself."**_ He said.

"What do you even want from me...?"

" _ **Haven't I told you already? I want your power, your will, and your might for Dai-Shocker's cause. I know that persuading you would be very impossible to do now, so I conducted this experiment to further explore it myself, whether**_ **you** _ **like it or not."**_ He confided.

"All this... is just for your experiment!?" Kyle grunted.

" _ **Well, what else do you think?"**_ Xiphon said, grabbing Kyle by his collar, _**"After all, Kamen Riders are originated from Dai-Shocker, especially the first one which was our experiment's pinnacle. You all belong to us, and I'm here to take their powers back to their rightful place. And then you came, Kyle Morgan; an utter waste of potential... and a weakling."**_

Kyle widened his eyes as the words struck him. Xiphon prepared his sword and was about to impale the helpless Rider, until Weiss intervened by freezing his armed hand. It was continued by Pyrrha's sniper blast to his helmet and Ryugen knocking the former away with his gun's rear end. Just as Xiphon managed to hold his stand, Weiss had already pointed his weapon right at his rear neck.

"We won't let you harm him further. Drop your weapon and surrender." Weiss threatened dreadfully.

Regaining his composure, Xiphon calmly stated, _ **"Well then, it has been an eventful afternoon, indeed. Oh, and tell your other friends that I sent my regards. Adieu."**_

And with that, Xiphon teleported himself away from the battlefield, leaving the stunned Kyle and his comrades behind. The young Rider couldn't get any words out from his mouth after what happened. His eyes were soaked in tears. He had failed to fulfill a hero's one most crucial duty; to save a soul. He had to witness such harsh reality himself. He was confused, unsure of his own credibility. Could Xiphon be right about Kyle being much weaker than him? He knew that protecting innocents is always the right thing to do.

And yet, he couldn't fulfill it.

"Kyle? Are you alright? Kyle!" Blake called him out.

"I... I couldn't save her..." he muttered in sorrow.

"Kyle..."

"But our mission never changes." Weiss said firmly.

As Kyle looked up once he brushed his tears away, Kyle spoke, "My job... as a Huntsmen and a Kamen Rider is to protect innocents. She was dying right in front of me. Yet... I failed to save her. What good am I, if I can't even save a single soul? Do I even still have the right to call myself a hero after what happened?"

"Answer me." he softly said. No response came from neither Weiss, Blake, nor the others present. He asked one more time, raising his tone for a more, just clarification.

"I said, ANSWER-!"

WHACK!

Kyle received a loud slap to his left cheek as opposed to what he had last time, in courtesy of Weiss once again. Her expression was still as firm as always, like the impact did nothing to her. As much as he wanted to admire her resilience, he couldn't ignore the fact that one life vanished in front of him.

"You think I don't know that? You think I'm insensitive!? This is what life is all about! We're mortals, Kyle. We live, and we'll all die, someday. But this failure isn't gonna stop us from doing what we had to from the beginning! Dai-Shocker is our target, and we're gonna keep hunting them down no matter what it takes! You get me!?" she yelled.

"So what am I supposed to do with it? nothing!? Are you telling me to ignore a life that has just been lost!? Weiss, what you're saying is just like telling me to live on without any sense of guilt! That is the biggest sin I could never forgive!" Kyle countered.

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" Weiss rejected.

"I'll take it from here." Ryuki sugested, knowing the true meaning behind her words.

"Shinji..."

"You're right, Kyle; we can't ignore the lost ones like it were nothing to us. it's our human nature to mourn for the lost ones, especially right in front of us. but... We still need to go on. We're warriors, so all we can do, all _you_ can do now is to fight back." The rider lectured.

"All... I can do now..."

"You should know that there are much worse things to face in the future, even than death. No matter what our efforts are to avoid it, we would always find ourselves in the most inevitable odds. We could never wish upon bringing back the death, but we could still ensure that her sacrifice won't be in vain." Pyrrha quipped.

After a bit of a silence, Blake took the liberty to further support him. "I know that you're a good person for your concern about people's lives and I admit, I respected you for that, Kyle. But... this life won't be long enough just for you to mourn. Our objective is right in front of us. we can't possibly back down from here on. So I ask you; what are you going to do now?"

The Rider let out a sigh, knowing that he still had a mission to go on. He strengthened his resolve once more, slowly regaining his stand. The show must go on, no matter what the cost. There were still more people to save. It wasn't a game over, yet. Getting back on his knees, he stated,

"It's obvious, right? I'll fight them back. I can't waste my time moping around here. Those scums are gonna pay for what they did, and I'm not letting them get away with this. Now, let's go saving people like what a hero would do. After all, I'm a Huntsman... and a Kamen Rider! "

Suddenly, a red light emanated from the Decadriver. It took a form of a mechanical red eastern dragon, with its tail looked like a sword. It stared idly at the Rider, inspecting the young man.

"That's... Dragredder. You finally unlocked your access to my powers!" Ryuki noted.

"It's your, uhh... partner, right?" Blake asked.

"We called them Contract Monsters. You might know it as... domesticated Mirror Monsters. By forming a contract with them, the Riders in my universe can gain access to their powers, even using some of their body parts as a weapon." Ryuki described.

"A contract?" Weiss wondered.

"At first, the purpose of making the contract is to feed them energy from other Mirror Monsters. But after the Rider War ended, the Contract Monsters, mine and my partners', decided to stay loyal to us. they feed on... well, whatever we eat." He added.

 ***What is it that you seek, human?*** the creature growled.

"Whoa." he startled. The dragon somehow managed to get his words through him, even with soft growls. This might surprised Kyle, but he quickly answered the dragon's question.

"I want a strength to rise up when I'm at my lowest. I want to be strong for those I hold dear to me. please, lend me your strength so that I can fulfill my duty as a protector." Kyle stated.

 ***I sensed no farce in your words. Very well, I shall become your strength. But be warned, human; do not let the power corrupt you, or you will quickly fall from your grace, for you are the wielder of many... the wielder of the legion.***

The dragon entered his Decadriver once again, thus giving him a new set of cards, which obviously held the power of the Rider War's true victor. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain more of his senses, putting aside his remorse and worries of what the future will hold. He had enough people to support him through thick and thin. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Let's go save those people, like a boss." He remarked. The others could only grin upon his last statement. Nonetheless, they were glad to have their comrade back.

"Alright, the prisoners are on the lowest level of the building. We might encounter some combatants inside the building, so keep your eyes out for them. We'll divide into two teams. Decade, Ryuki, and Weiss are going to raid the main generator and destroy it. Pyrrha and Blake are going with me to rescue the civilians. Questions?" Ryugen informed.

Weiss was the first one to raise his hand, "Wait, a generator? For what?"

"To stabilize the distortion this place had caused in order to maintain the fort's structure. Building any structures in the Mirror World would cause them to rupture easily if it wasn't for the generator." Ryuki answered.

"Then destroying it would bring the fort down along. Understood." Weiss complied.

"Well, you guys better wait for us and the civilians to clear out." Pyrrha said, knowing that destroying the generator first wouldn't do them any better.

"Say, how are we going to get the civilians out? They're not gonna fit in our rides." Blake wondered.

"I saw a mirror nearby this complex. They must've used it to go in and out. Also, Pyrrha's right about waiting the civilians to clear out first. The last thing we ever wanted is a broken escort out." Ryuki informed.

"Any other Kaijins we should worry about?" Kyle asked the green Rider.

"No, but the Combatants could've been preparing the facility's defenses inside. Be ready for any odds inside." The latter replied.

"Hope the other civilians aren't as infected as we feared." Blake hoped.

"They'll be alright. I'm sure of it." Pyrrha replied.

"Alright, team. We're moving in!" Ryugen barked.

* * *

Xiphon delighted upon his own success.

He had gained a very valuable data that would ensure his project to start. However, he should note to himself that angering Kyle Morgan in such way was not a best idea possible. He knew that firing his beam from his chest was just a lucky hit. Who knows what the Rider could do to assess the problem in the future. Kyle Morgan would surely get back on his feet and start kicking again and for that, he too, must prepare.

The commander took out a syringe gun from one of his work desk, filled with a glass purple liquid. He injected the said substance to him, letting out soft sigh after he pulled it out. His mind was at ease once again, ready to continue on... whatever he thought would do best.

He packed his work desk into his armor. He decided to pay a visit to his partner-in-crime, who had been active in the business, once again. While not robbing Dust stores anymore, which Xiphon commented on him as a relatively stupid move, he was now inspecting the Dust transports in Vale. Remaining covert was the best option, as the Riders and Huntsmen were currently keping their tabs on their business, especially after the bravado nights ago.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Nothing much to worry about. Delays were getting minimal, these days. I gotta say, you setting the minor sites up to draw the Riders' attention really smoothed this work well. Must be fun to play them around, eh?" Roman smirked at his friend's work.

The minor site is the term they use for the mining sites that had a relatively small amount of Dusts. while still transporting Dusts from the said sites, they also used them as a cover for the mining sites that actually had loads of Dusts that they could ever afford to have. The 'real' mining sites were the ones that they prioritize to mine Dusts from. That way, they could covertly operate in ease.

"You bet. Our actual sites are built with strong disruptors and jammers. I know it's a bit too much, but it's effective though." Xiphon replied.

"I still want some payback with 'red' and 'pinkie', though..." Roman lamented. Xiphon snickered upon his nickname to his rival. 'Pinkie' was rather accurate, seeing the Decade armor actually composed of a bright magenta color, which people often kept dubbing it as pink. From one of his datas, the first Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya, hated that remark very much. Who knows if he still is, or Kyle would have the same thing, though.

"Don't worry, there would be a time for that. Remember, Rome: patience is the key."

"You keep telling that like you're underestimating me, Xiphon. I mean, are _you_ even doing any better?" Roman irked.

"Well, I don't want _you_ , or any of us, to underestimate them either. I want to prove everyone in this world that Dai-Shocker is not the same failure they used to be. We evolved, enhanced ourselves by learning from our mistakes. Errors might be inevitable Roman, but I believe it's for the greater good of becoming stronger." Xiphon stated.

The trickster whistled, simply amused by his friend, "Nice speech. Well right, you got a point there. Now, if you excuse me, I got another checking to do at Hangar-B. See you soon."

"Then 'Rush-B', it is." Xiphon smiled, allowing Roman to go.

"Ugh, you're going with that, now?" Roman scowled. Rush-B was a term from a particular game that Xiphon usually played, meaning for the players to go to 'Site-B' quickly. he had to admit that Xiphon's sense of joke was quite fun to see, no matter how crude or cringey it would be.

And of course, he complied with the command.

* * *

The heroes, having been divided into two groups, each fought their way to their designated objectives. Ryugen, Blake, and Pyrrha encountered several Combatants, the normal ones, each armed with standard-issue Dust rifles manufactured by Dai-Shocker itself as seen on the rifles' symbol. The rifles, of course, didn't do much to harm the three heroes. Blake swiftly dodged every shots aimed on her, occasionally using her shadow clone Semblance to further improve her evasive succession rate. She flailed her Gambol Shrould sickle towards the Combatants, disarming them and knocked some of them away. When the Combatants managed to get close to her, she quickly stroke them with her weapon's cleaver/sheathe portion while using her gun to shoot those that were far from the vicinity, or even at point blank range that caved a Combatant's head.

Ryugen and Pyrrha shot their weapons back-to-back. The green Rider might have his Budou Ryuhou as his best weapon to push the Combatants back, seeing as it was essentially a sub-machine gun, but Pyrrha was surprisingly good enough with her Akouo's Sniper mode. Usually, snipers stay in a place far from the enemy's reach for better aim. Even some of them resorted to cloak themselves in stealth mode if they have the tech to do so. Ryugen mostly saw Pyrrha firing her weapons without even bothering to scope first. Such skill was plausible for an olympic champion like her.

As more of them closing in, Pyrrha quickly switched her weapon to lance mode, the one that she favors the most. As for Ryugen, he took out another Lockseed at his disposal. This time, it took a depiction of a green kiwi fruit. The Lockseed's code was 'L.S-13'. Ryugen the replaced his Budou Lockseed in favor of this one.

 **KIWI!**

 **LOCK OFF! LOCK ON!**

 **HAI! KIWI ARMS!**

 **GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!**

Pyrrha and Blake witnessed another giant fruit armor summoned above the Rider from the depths of Helheim forest. Once he twitched his Driver's hammer down, the fruit descended towards him as his previous armor dissolved into a juicy purple liquid. The new armor opened and reconfigured itself into a kiwi-like chinese warrior armor. His torso armor also had a green, sliced kiwi ornament. His shoulder pads were big and sturdy enough to provide him some mild protection. His Kiwi Men helmet changed his visor and horns, resembling dragon horns.

"A kiwi this time, huh?" Blake mused while slicing more Combatants on her twelve.

"Wonder if it's edible." Pyrrha joked, pointing her lance at the enemy.

"Oh you'll lose your teeth real quick if you do." Replying the comment, Ryugen took out his Arms' weapons, being a pair of green huge slicing discs dubbed as 'Kiwi Gekirin'.

The green Rider mainly spun himself to slice the Combatants apart. He effectively shielded himself against the Dust blasts using either his shoulder pads or discs. He would often fling his discs at farther targets at high velocity, tearing off the unsuspecting Combatants. Even trying to flee from it was impossible.

Pyrrha herself also had little-to-no problems on charging in towards the armed Combatants. She could simply use Milo to shield her up, or even disarm the enemies before she punctured them with Akouo. Seeing how Ryugen threw his discs, it reminded her at how she also used her shield in the same manner. She then resorted to the said attack in order to give Ryugen an idea for their next move, in which he did.

As more Combatants turn into black mists, more of them kept coming. Assessing the situation, Ryugen and Pyrrha both nodded at each other, knowing what tactics they should use to mow them down.

"Blake, you might wanna stick with us." Pyrrha alerted. The Kunoichi simply nodded to comply.

"Pyrrha, can you keep the momentum on with your Semblance?" Ryugen asked, having known his companion's Semblance firsthand.

"Sure thing."

"Now!"

 **KIWI AU LAIT!**

Once the Au Lait function charged both of their discs and shield respectively, The two heroes flung their weapons. It formed a huge spinning saw barrier that kept the Combatants from closing in. As Blake and Pyrrha fired their weapons, Ryugen searched for any visible doorways that could led them into the captivity. His helmet's radar pinged several life signs inside the door on his left.

"Life signs detected. I'm going in!" Ryugen commed the two Huntresses, activating another function from his Sengoku Driver.

 **KIWI SQUASH!**

Ryugen's right boot was surrounded by green projections of kiwi discs, spinning around it to help him deliver a strong Rider kick towards the gate. He didn't have much time to look for any security locks, or maybe he didn't have to. He's a Kamen Rider. He can break through any automated doors. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

True to his calculations, the door broke apart. Inside the room, there were a handful of abducted citizens: men and women of varying ages who were mostly weak in health, possibly due to the lack of nutritions. He approached the citizens as Blake and Pyrrha were finishing off the remaining Combatants.

"There's no need to panic! We're here to help!" Rygen assured.

Kyle, Weiss, and Ryuki were walking through the hallways, looking for the said generator. They were slowly closing in to the said place. So far, there hadn't been any disturbances along the way. they didn't even need to go covertly. This place is going to fall apart, anyway. The group started looking for any clues of the generator's whereabaouts, seeing the lack of the fort's schematics. This could give the other team more time to clear the citizens off the building.

Surprisingly though, Weiss was the one to start a conversation after their long, silent walk.

"How are you holding up?" she asked the Rider. She couldn't ignore the fact that she had made a huge slap at him.

"I'm getting there." He replied her friend's hospitality.

"Look, I just wanted you to know... that everything I said back there, it's all for the sake of this mission's success." She confessed. Weiss remembered that all Kyle wanted to do was to understand her motivations behind her actions. It might be unnecessary for her to tell that to him, but at least she was trying to be the best teammate she could ever be.

"I know. I'm not gonna argue that." Kyle replied awkwardly. He could tell that Weiss had been pushing herself to say that to him.

"This mission concerns the citizens' safety. One thing goes wrong, it's all over." She added.

"I get it now. You want a perfection." Kyle quipped.

"Well... you're not wrong."

"I'm jealous of you." Kyle confessed with a little chuckle.

"Of what?"

"Your will to move forward. To become better at everything you could be. I mean, look at you: your fighting techniques are far more polished than I do. You mostly surpassed my academic rank. Hell, you came from a family with bucks of Liens at your disposal. Well, I could care less about the last one, but what kind of person who doesn't wanna have that much of a fortune?" Kyle was lost in such thoughts he had.

Weiss was a bit startled by Kyle's statement. She let out a sigh before replying him. "I gotta admit it myself; you're doing quite well, for a guy who's _literally_ out of this world."

"Look who's talking: Weiss Schnee, the Queen of Ice-Cold Sass." Kyle teased the so-called Ice Queen.

"Ouch." Weiss sarcastically winced.

"Well, I'll try not to screw things up again. I promise." He chuckled while keeping his little promise.

Weiss simply hummed in agreement. The ice breaking was fun while it last. She could tell that despite his seemingly strong commitment of his way of life, he didn't bother not to live up people's expectations for him. He couldn't stay apathetic forever against people's critiques towards his behaviour. Like any other human, he tends to make mistakes either. The sudden pressure of his previous error surely had the best of him at the time. he musn't let it happen again.

Ryuki, who was overhearing the conversation, could only let out a small smile under his helmet. He was glad that the power of the new Decade was in the right hands

"Everything alright back there?" Ryuki went on for a check.

"Still no signs of any threats. Not even a single generator." Kyle reported.

"Can't your armor at least tell us something?" Weiss asked the red Rider. She was clearly agitated by their dead-end.

"Sadly, no. I've been checking through many doors and rooms existing in this place. Looks like the Dai-Shocker's stubborn enough to keep their generator away from any intruders." Ryuki replied.

"Hmm, makes me wonder which one's harder: their heads or my fists? Bets, anyone?" Kyle mused.

"I'm pretty sure that it'll be one-sided for you." Ryuki noted.

"We got company!" Weiss alerted.

The group was suddenly surrounded by the Combatants. Not only rifles, some of them were also armed with Dust miniguns, even launchers with a large chunk of Dust round. The enemy had been expecting them to come to the location. Given the situation, the heroes must've arrived at their destination.

"Holy mother of love..." Ryuki swore beneath his helmet.

" _ **Open fire!"**_ one of the Combatants ordered.

The Combatants fired their weapons mercilessly. Weiss immediately used her Glyphs to create an ice barrier. The miniguns' firepower might not be as much as rifles did, but their quick firing rate was enough to slowly deteriorate her barrier. The Dust launchers were much worse. One single hit could've deplete one's Aura to roughly 70 percent. Weiss herself was even barely holding herself up. They wouldn't stand a chance if none was able to break their concentrated firing.

That's where Kyle came in.

"So much for a welcoming party, eh?" Kyle huffed. He quickly drew Ryuki's Kamen Ride card from his Ride Booker.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **RYUKI!**

A red, flaming energy construct of Dragredder soared from his Decadriver towards the surrounding Combatants. the Driver belt also released dozens of glass shards that soon covered the Rider's body. It also formed a rough-textured Rider armor, which soon exploded to reveal his own Ryuki armor once he retracted his right arm. The explosion also caused Weiss' ice barrier to explode too, scattering around the Combatants that disoriented their focused firing.

" _ **Ah, crap!"**_ a Combatant swore.

" _ **My eyes!"**_ another one wailed.

D-Ryuki completed his transformation as his pair of red-eyed visors lit up beneath his helmet's grill.

"Our only way to win... is to fight!" he declared.

Weiss was a bit taken back when her ice barrier also exploded. However, the Combatants who stopped firing due to the disorientation proved the main point of his action: it is time to fight back. She let out a small grin upon knowing this.

"Way to go, Kyle!" Ryuki complimented.

"We have our momentum. Let's finish this!" Weiss barked.

The heroes had finally started their counterattack. Weiss quickly disarmed them by freezing their weapons until they broke. She also used her gravity Glyph to pull the enemies towards her before puncturing the Combatants. the latter froze upon contact with the Myrtenaster.

The Huntress also used her Glyphs to further navigate the grounds, searching for better ideas to mow down more Combatants while skewering them in the process. She then stumbled upon pipes that channeled methane gas, which was flamable as stated by sign on it. in fact, the pipes surrounded most of the room around her. Weiss quickly froze the pipe and broke it as soon as she got the idea. She also taunted the Combatants to come at her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

As the Combatants were drawn to her, she quickly jumped away from them and used her weapon's fire dust round to sey the room ablaze. True to her calculations, the pipes exploded, bringing the poor Combatants down with it.

D-Ryuki launched a Combatant with his flaming left hook. His left punches were stronger than his right one thanks to the Drag Visor reinforcing his armor's kinetic muscles. He then summoned the Drag Claw to further strengthen his right fist.

 **ATTACK RIDE : STRIKE VENT!**

D-Ryuki quickly threw more fiery punches at the remaining Combatants. he even used the Dragon-headed gauntlet to crush a Combatants skull. The Rider's helmet detected an attack from behind, being a Combatant who fired a heavy fire Dust round from its launcher. D-Ryuki quickly caught the blast using the Drag Claw's jaw, returning the blast to where it came from. It completely obliterated the Combatant to dusts, leaving its launcher for D-Ryuki to make use of against the horde.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Ryuki was managed to snatch a rifle from a nearby Combatant and sprayed its Dust rounds towards the incoming Combatants. on his left hand was his very own Drag Saber. He fiercely swung his sword from one Combatat to another while still effectively fired his rifle. Feeling that it wasn't enough to eliminate more Combatants, he suddenly had an idea of how to get the job done.

 **GUARD VENT!**

The red Rider summoned a pair of his Drag Shields that attached to his shoulder guards. He rammed one minion to another, snatching more weapons with the shields' pair of dragon claws. The claws grabbed a weapon for each of them, which soon configured Ryuki's very own weapons loadout: a pair of rifles on the shields' front claws and a pair of Dust launchers on the rear claws. He soon took notice of one thing that was still needed to complete the loadout.

The Drag Claw.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

Once he summoned the gauntlet, he felt the surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He summoned all of his weapons and stole some of his enemies' guns. How could he not be excited by this? Summoning all of his gears were always fun, now that he think about it.

"Yeah baby!"

The Drag Shields' claws pulled the triggers of their respective guns, firing Dust rounds both light and heavy. He swung his sword and gauntlet towards a large number of Combatants. his weapons were all powered by his flame element. He was literally a walking flamethrower, spewing terror and throwing lead at the hostiles. None of the Combatants survived the Rider's wrath.

However, they still needed to clear more rooms for them. D-Ryuki knew how to get it done as usual.

"Weiss, Ryuki, on me!"

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

The attack coordinates were transfered from D-Ryuki's mind to the other two via energy surges, giving them a general idea of what to do. First, Weiss stabbed her Myrtenaster to the ground, summoning a large gravity Glyph that sucked a large number of Combatants in, even cratering the ground in the process. The Riders nodded to each other to launch their attacks once the enemies were in position. they jumped with their launchers aimed at the ground to give them an altitude boost. Their weapons, now empowered, started throwing stronger flame (Dust) rounds that burned the Combatants down. It caused a large explosion once they were finished.

" 'Rocket Jump'? really?" Ryuki chuckled, knowing that D-Ryuki's combo attack somehow took a reference from a particular multiplayer shooting game.

"Hey, I didn't become a video game geek just for nothing." D-Ryuki remarked.

"You and your boy stuff..." Weiss sighed in joy.

This was it, the Combatants were done for. Or so it seems.

More and more Combatants spawned inside the room. It was truly the best defense that the fort could afford to have. Like minion archetypes, a sheer number and non-stop spawnings of Combatants could be very overwhelming, be it for Huntsmen and Riders. The goal of the assault was to exhaust the heroes, seeing that the latter's main source of energy being their stamina. A brilliant strategy indeed, unless our heroes could find the source of the Combatants' production.

"We can't hold on much longer like this! Guys, how're the civilians?" Weiss checked on her Scroll comms.

" _All done and clear here, Weiss. The civilians have cleared the area. You guys are free to wreak havoc."_ Blake answered the call.

"You two heard that?" Weiss checked on the Riders.

"I guess this is it then, Decade." Ryuki called his junior.

"Yup. Finally, some cleaning to do." D-Ryuki remarked.

The two Riders took out their respective summoning cards: Ryuki being his Dragredder Advent card, and D-Ryuki being his FFR card. They inserted the cards into their respective devices. There was no need to hold back anymore. It's time they put their total annihilation specialties to use.

 **ADVENT!**

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : RYU-RYU-RYU-RYUKI!**

The former's Dragredder rose from a mirror shard above him as the Rider sheathed his weapons. As for D-Ryuki, his current Rider armor detached from him, returning the Rider to his default form. The armor became Ryuki's own phantom that soon dislocated its limbs to become its own Dragredder, with all of its arsenals attached as the body parts. The double dragon had arrived to finish the job once and for all.

The dragons wreaked havoc throughout the facility, searching for any potential rooms that could be containing the generator. They soared and blew their fires to every place they could find. Fortunately, it didn't take them to long to find the generator, which turned out to be located inside a heavily fortified secret door. The door was hidden well enough so that it blended with the walls. It was also thick enough to hold the dragons' initial attacks. However, the hole that they made against the wall proved enough evidence of the said dark matter-filled generator.

"So much effort for a hidden door." Decade huffed.

"Let's get this thing done real quick, Decade." Ryuki said.

"Copy." He answered.

And with that, they prepared their respective finishers.

 **FINAL VENT!**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : RYU-RYU-RYU-RYUKI!**

The two Riders went on their stances. They jumped high as their Dragons spun around them in order to help them gain enough altitude. Once it was enough, the dragons behind them breathed their flames behind their respective Riders, giving them more speed to execute their double Rider kick. The attack, of course, successfully disabled the generator. They landed gracefully once the generator exploded.

As our heroes predicted, the facility, even the skies inside the distorted dimension started to crumble. Outside the facility, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ryugen had been waiting for the other team to come out of the facility. From the crumbling walls of Dai-Shocker's fort, came out the other group. both Dragredders were seen clutching their respective Riders, with Weiss being brought by the FFR one. Once they landed, Ryuki's Contract Beast disappeared into bright mirror shards and the FFR reatteched itself to Decade, turning him back into D-Ryuki.

"We better hurry, guys. This place won't hold out much longer anymore." Ryugen informed.

"So, where are the citizens now?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry, they're being sent into the Vale Kingdom Hospital. They'll be taken care there." Pyrrha answered.

"Whelp, that takes care of it. now let's get outta here." D-Ryuki said.

The heroes revved up their vehicles at high speed. The Mirror Kaijins outsied the fort were also seen disintegrating themselves. They just had to ram them on their way out. The crumbling distortion behind them left nothing but a crack that was about to close itself. The Mirror World itself still remained intact. They could finally breathe in ease as they located their fellow warriors outside the Mirror World.

The heroes were heading towards Tsukasa's residence. Meanwhile, D-Ryuki, who was riding behind his comrades, held an uncertainty behind his helmet.

* * *

Yusuke Godai was busy sweeping the fallen leaves away from the house. He was known to be the most critical one of their house's sanitation. Once he finished collecting the leaves to throw them into the trash can later, he saw the Mirror World strike team exiting from the house's window. He quickly put the leaves and his broom aside to call the rest of the heroes out, while Ryuki and Ryugen disengaged their armors.

 **LOCK OFF!**

"Hey guys! They're already here!"

The Huntsmen and Riders inside the house went outside to greet their fellow heroes, with Ruby being the one who asked first.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" she asked.

"The citizens were rescued. They're already in the hospital now." Weiss answered.

"And Dai-Shocker?" Ren A. Asked.

"Disappeared without a trace." Shinjii said.

"Well, one thing to be least worried about." Tsukasa remarked.

"Oh, and Tsukasa? Your kid unlocked Ryuki's Totem." Shinji informed.

"Now that's another good news." The former cheered.

"Oh! So, what can he do with that?" Ruby asked.

"The main point is, he can now summon a dragon." Mitsuzane replied.

"A dragon!? Y-you mean, the giant... fire-breathing lizard?" she asked again, making her own gesture of the animal's description.

"Yup. And the cool-looking one." Shinji said.

"Awesome!"

 ***I don't recall myself being called as cool*** the Dragredder huffed via Shinji's Advent Deck.

"Don't worry, Drags. It's been a colorful world here, isn't it?" the latter grinned.

"Anyway... where's Kyle?" Jaune asked. True to his words, Kyle was nowhere to be seen, let alone his bike.

"Wha-how did he...?" Weiss was confused.

"Well, he was right behind us when we got out." Pyrrha said.

In the midst of the confusion, Blake went to check on her Scroll, especially in her chatting app group to text him. Just as she turned it on, she saw a notification from Kyle himself. He gave a reason why he wasn't with them. Blake's eyes frowned, knowing what really happened to him once she saw the text.

"Guys... I have a theory."

* * *

 _Kyle : I'm already outside of the Mirror World. Need some time alone. Don't bother looking for me._

The Rider leaned on his usual bench on top of the Beacon's dorm. He was thankful that the place had little-to-no crowds unlike the rest of the academy. For whatever reasons the other students were uninterested to go there, save for his friends, he always got the vague feeling that the spot was meant for him. It wasn't like he cared about it, anyway.

Once he put his Scroll inside his pocket, he got up from his bench and rested his arms on the fence in front of him, looking throughout the horizon from his Huntsmen academy. It had been a long day for him, like and unlike any other. he had spent days and weeks learning how to fight in the academy while hunting down the Dai-Shocker at the same time. he knew it wasn't a bad thing to become Remnant's savior, and yet he had no idea of such pressure coming to him: the guilt of unable to save a human.

Although he might had said to his friends that he could get over it, the insecurity inside him just wouldn't disappear. It drove him away from gathering with his very friends. He didn't want to worry them much more just by looking at his face. At least he let his friends know where he was. But still, why? Is this what the warriors always felt in the midst of the battle?

Perhaps, Ozpin could give him the answer.

"Mind if I join you?" the professor asked.

"Oh, not at all, sir." Kyle answered.

"Please, Kyle. There's no need for any formalities, here. 'Professor' would be just enough for that." Ozpin said.

"I always prefer such formality, sir. It suits me."

"If you think so, then it would always is."

"I know, right?" Kyle chuckled.

"So, mind telling me why you're not with your friends?" the veteran Huntsman asked.

Kyle was silent for a moment, not knowing how to exactly explain what truly happened. "I'm just... not in the mood to tag along. Not that I had any problems or... conflicts with them."

"Is it about the mission?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Kyle, you need to hide nothing from me. You knew from Tsukasa that I and the Riders had been together for a long time. even we're still maintaining contacts with each other. not to mention, I always checked on your missions with them, along with the abduction case you're currently working on. So please, let me help you with whatever problems you're having now." Ozpin pointed out. He had indeed been fulfilling his duties as a headmaster by doing such things.

The Rider pushed himself to find the right words for it. "Sir... what does it feel like when... you lost the chance to save someone you cared about _right_ in front of you?"

Ozpin was processing the thought. He might've had the idea for it. "Is that what you're having a problem with?"

"Yes, sir. I always thought when I became a Kamen Rider, I could save everyone. But I was wrong. An enemy of mine tricked me into killing her. I took away her only chance to live."

"My condolences. What about the mission, then?"

"It's a success indeed. The rest of the victims are safe. I can get over the reality, but... I can't get this feeling... this _guilt_... off my chest. That's why I tried to brush it off alone, giving me some space to... cope up with everything. Until you came, that is."

"My apologies if I'm disturbing you, then."

"No need to be. In fact, I think I could use some advice from a veteran like you, sir. I wish to know what would you do to assess this problem I'm dealing with."

Understanding the problem, Ozpin leaned closer and looked into Kyle's eyes once again. "For many years I've fought many battles, Kyle. And for many years, I've seen death in front of my eyes, even in the similar case you're having, now. So I tell you: a human's death is always inevitable. We're currently living in a harsh environment, where the likes of Grimms... and Dai-Shocker are lurking. We must always be prepared for the worst. This war we're waging against... it's always about gambling our lives. That's why I built this Huntsmen academy, in order to prevent more deaths due to the lack of knowledge."

"And in regards of your feelings, Kyle... it _is_ normal. It's a very concrete proof that you still have the sense of humanity. That is why, I can always say that _you_ are the right man to be a Huntsman, and a Kamen Rider."

"You think so, sir?" Kyle asked, unsure of his headmaster's words.

"Why shouldn't I? You are fully aware of your actions and those that are happening around you. You always take this matter seriously, by committing yourself to protect the innocents and those you care about. You are still willing to make things right despite the mistakes you've done. And that's why, I ask you to fight for that reason."

A reason. He was right. how could he forgot it? all he needed to do was to take it as his reason to keep fighting. He could never back down from this anymore. Fighting this war isn't just about defeating an enemy nor facing the fear itself, but it's also about protecting the innocents. He could never let himself down by his failures. He should rise up and fight back once again for those he cared about... and those who had been lost in the midst of the battle.

Perhaps, Kyle had just been waiting for someone to slap those words right in front of his face, after all.

"You're right. thanks for the advice, sir. I won't let my failures get the best of me." he thanked.

"Anytime, Kyle. After all, we humans are meant to help each other."

With Ozpin bid his student farewell, Kyle had made another vow. The next time he meet Xiphon or any Dai-Shocker subordinates, he should prepare to voice out his will right in front of their faces. Just like how Ozpin did it to him. Clenching his fist, he had renewed his vow to fight for the innocents.

Oh, and speaking of new...

Kyle reached his Scroll and went to immediately contact his mentor. It seems that he had struck with a new idea for his crusade.

"Tsukasa, how do you say 'new' or 'custom' in japanese?"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey there! Chapter 16 is done! Finally...**

 **I apologize for the long wait. The college finals kicked in, so I barely got the time to continue and properly think about the best ides for this and future chapters. Oh, and RWBY Vol. 5 has finally come to a close! Wonder what else the CRWBY has in store for the next volume. I heard it's gonna be out this fall. Plus, that RWBY: Combat Ready entry inside the site's show tab got me more curious than ever.**

 **Truth to be told, this chapter could be one of the most influential to Kyle, I say. As a warrior, he had to learn that he couldn't possibly save everyone. He was just like any other humans who can only do as best as he could. However, he must overcome his failure in the best way possible. Also, Kyle having a pep talk with Ozpin is the best way I could think of giving him more advice, seeing that Ozpin rarely communicates with students on screen. Now if I may ask: how did I do so far?**

 **Oh, and as you may have seen, I gave the Contract Monsters some speech from their nondescript voices. Figured that it could give you readers (and our heroes) some clarification of what they're trying to say. Kinda like the "I am Groot" thingy from GOTG and Drive's Shift Cars, except that the literation is for everyone. As for Darkwing's gender, I based it on his girlfriend a bit.**

 **Kyle has gained the access to Ryuki's powers by resolving to keep on fighting. Meanwhile, more and more Dusts are being shipped without the heroes' knowledge. Why did Xiphon inject the liquid to himself? What will our heroes face next? And what kind of idea Kyle has in mind? Stay tune for more chapters!**

 **Please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17 : The Runaway Beauty

Chapter 17 : The Runaway Beauty

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

" _Did Weiss mention about the citizens?"_

" _Umm... yeah?"_

" _Well... we saved all of them. All... but one."_

* * *

Ruby, along with the others at the time were astonished by Blake's revelation. The failure of saving one's life could be very overwhelming. Especially, when Kyle himself had no idea about the fact that would happen if he rescued the victim inside the Kaijin he and his tem fought. He was hit very hard, added with the fact that he had just accustomed himself as a warrior much earlier than the Riders and the Huntsmen did. He had no idea what kind of pressure their war would be like.

The said red-caped Huntress went to check on her friend after the long day ended. Heck, she even woke up earlier in the morning following Kyle's own schedule. The latter himself was a bit taken by surprise when he heard the knocks in front of his door came from his fellow rookie Huntress.

"Hey, Kyle." She greeted. Her tender smile was mixed with a frown.

"Ruby? Anything I can help you with?"

"I... just want to check up on you." She replied. She must be mentioning about what happened to him yesterday.

His friends must be worried sick about him. He had to make sure he didn't worry them much more. "I see... I'll be fine Ruby. You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure? I just don't want you to hide your feelings much longer. It'll hurt you." She said.

Kyle rested his hands on his friend's shoulders. He gave her a tender smile for further ease. "Look Ruby, I'm really, really grateful for your concern about me... and I know you're doing it on the others' behalf. I know it still hurts me, but... I'm not gonna let it get the best of me. it might be an error on my behalf, but Xiphon's still the most responsible for that, too. I can only assure you; I won't let it happen again. Not on my watch."

"Alright, Kyle. See you in class." She gladly responded.

With the class session drawing near, he went to clean himself and he looked at the mirror after he wept his face. He was inspecting his own reflection, reflecting - as the name suggests – on everything that happened. No matter how many trials and errors he made, he was still a Kamen Rider up to this point. He swore to himself once again that he would never quit. For his friends, his family, and for humanity. Should he fall once again, he would rise up like his companions would. Better, faster, stronger.

Now, why would he rhyme it into a music?

"Showtime." He joyfully muttered.

* * *

With that being done, Kyle got himself in the middle of a class session. This time, Glynda took the position of the class' lecturer. The topic was about the history of Remnant's most influential figures, among them being the Huntsmen. The Huntress explained that some of Beacon's alumni stayed being professional Huntsmen, while the others settle down, or even operate independently. One of them being team STRQ (Stark), the first graduates of Beacon Academy that also caught the heroes' attention. They were the role models of what a Huntsmen team should be, mainly about their teamwork and trust within each other. The moment when Glynda mentioned the team and displayed their group photo in the class' projector, everyone was awe-struck, especially Ruby and Yang. Kyle, who noticed this, went to inspect the photo.

The team consisted of a Ruby-like young woman in white hooded cape; a blonde man who was leaning on a tree alongside the woman and mostly wore brown and tan clothes, most notably a half-sleeved shirt with a silver shoulder armor on his right shoulder; a black-haired woman whose face almost resembled Yang, albeit with red eyes, a red and black samurai-like clothes, and holding a Katana with a huge sheathe; and a black-haired man whose face almost shared a resemblance with the woman beside him, wearing a white and black shirt with a red tattered cape hanging on it and holding a giant sword.

Piecing what he had already knew so far, these people must had strongly related with the sisters. One of them must had some kind of a blood relativity with them, especially with the two women on the photo.

"Team STRQ, huh?" Kyle mused.

"The coolest team ever." Yang replied.

"Oh, there's our mom and dad! That one's Uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven! See, Kyle? I told you that my family's a lineup of great Huntsmen in the history!" Ruby chirped. Her story back then was proven right.

"You guys must be proud of yourselves." Kyle said.

"Why shouldn't we be Kyle?" Yang remarked as her little sister nodded gleefully.

"Anyways, how about that Raven woman? She looked almost just like you, Yang."

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow always told us about it. the more I see her, the more I want answers... for why she left us." Yang muttered softly, trying to maintain her emotions so that she wouldn't worry her friend.

"We'll get to her someday. Still, do you think her aswers are gonna be worth to hear?"

"One way to find out, Kyle." She smiled at him.

Team STRQ was such an intriguing story to hear. Somehow, Kyle knew that his lecturer didn't gave the students more infos other than the team's achievments and good traits. Even Kyle found himself to be more focus towards the subject and much less spacing out. Compared to to the other lecturers like Port and Oobleck, the Rider admitted that Glynda had a good average of teaching method. She might seem bland at first, but the subjects she told were much intriguing than most students would think at first glance.

Just as the class was about to be finished, Kyle received a message from the Rider League. He was being summoned for another mission. Once Glynda dismissed the students, she noticed Kyle giving a hand gesture of him going for a mission to Ruby and Yang, which they acknowledged and relayed it on their teammates.

The blonde veteran Huntress witnessed her tablet rang, which notified her about Kyle going out for a mission. Hearing from Ozpin's story about her student's last mission, he didn't seem to have taken it well. Concerned, she decided to check up on him.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Morgan?" she asked. Kyle thought that Ozpin might had told her about it.

"Yes, Professor. I simply don't want to keep myself moping over my failure... or else, it'll get me nowhere." He replied.

"Very, well. Just try not to push yourself too hard on this." The Professor sighed.

"I won't, Ms. Goodwitch." He acknowledged, putting up a smile in assurance.

* * *

The Rider quickly stormed out from the class, summoning his Machine Decader once he was outside. his Rider Machine brought him towards an empty alley, in which Tsukasa Kadoya and another Rider greeted him.

After the introductions, they went on with the mission briefing.

"Mission brief."

"We've located an underground Dai-Shocker laboratory inside a... drug store. Kinda obvious, if you ask me. what's more bothering is that they really serve customers. Who knows what kind of medicine they gave them." Shouichi informed.

"According to our intel inside the facility, the drug store usually closes today. Now's the right time to start a raid." Tsukasa added.

The intel part seemed surprising upon first hearing it, but it was always obvious in this kind of operation. And about that Dai-Shocker lab... Kyle suddenly remembered something from the Mirror World Fort. "I remembered the woman I tried to safe said something about an experiment. It's actually her research. We might as well find out something about it if we're going into a lab. Hopefully, they have the records of it."

"Human experiments always freaks guys like us out. Kinda like 'ye olde Shocker." Tsukasa shimmered.

"Anyways, mind if I ask you guys about where this intel of ours came from?" Kyle asked.

"It's actually a lucky find: Eric Jacobins, an unwilling scientist who had just stumbled on me yesterday. He even gave me the schematics of the facility. Glad that no one from Dai-Shocker's trying to pry on him." Shouichi answered, showing the said man's ID from his Scroll.

"Anything else I should look out for?"

"Just a Kaijin guard and whatever Dai-Shocker has in store." Tsukasa replied

"Alright. Let's get this done with, guys." Kyle said.

The Riders put on their belts. As the Decadriver users strap their Driver belts on, Shouichi put up a gesture in which he flinged his right arm to the front and pulled it back to summon his golden belt from a flash of light, dubbed as the Alter Ring. He slowly moved his right hand forward before he and the other Riders chanted their sacred mantra.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"HENSHIN!"

 **DECADE!**

Shouichi dashed his other hand to the front and crossed it with his right hand. He quickly pressed the black buttons on his sides. It caused Shouichi to be bathed in a bright golden light that soon shaped into an armor. the lights dissipated from one body part to another. It revealed every parts of armor that Shouichi was wearing.

His armor was themed after a golden dragon. His helmet had a pair of golden horns above his red bug-eyed visors. The armor was mostly colored in black, but it had some notable silver parts and a golden chestplate, bearing a black gemstone on its center. He also had pairs of golden gauntlets, anklets and kneepads. Shouichi had transformed into Kamen Rider Agito, humanity's golden saviour.

"Kamen Rider Decade-Kai, online." Kyle declared, dubbing his newly-thought name.

"Decade-Kai?" Agito still couldn't follow it.

"As in 'Decade custom'. Sort of, you know, like those presented in some robot plastic models. It's like me being my own Decade."

"Decade-Kai. Simple, but recognizable. I like it." the elder Decade complimented.

"I agree. It kinda gives you some kind of distinction, which I think it's highly-suggested to become a Kamen Rider." Agito added.

"So, shall we begin the pass-through?"

* * *

The underground lab was filled with Combatant guards throughout the ceilings. The complex was circular, having one large room in the center. Inside the laboratory, a bizzare-looking Kaijin was overseeing the experiment commenced by the scientists. The Kaijin looked like a black evil robot with red gears protruding from its back. It was also seen carrying an arm plasma cannon. It had 2 pairs of sharp red eyes on its white mask. On its shoulders were a pair of exhaust tips.

" _ **Keep the virus stabilized. The last thing we ever wanted is an uncontrollable outbreak. Though, I must say that it wasn't really a bad thing, either."**_ The Cyber Kaijin ordered while musing about the condition at the same time. after all, chaos is also a Kaijin's apetite.

Suddenly, a rubble was heard from outside the lab. A Combatant stuttered his way towards the lab to report it to the Kaijin.

" _ **What sort of treachery is this!?"**_

" _ **S-sir! Intruders are inside the facility! We can even barely hold our stand!"**_ the Combatant reported.

A temporary silence came from the Kaijin until he gave his response. _**"Very well. Lock the scientists inside the lab and we'll greet our guests, right away. I am no fool not to know what they're coming after."**_

With the order had been given, the enemies exit the lab and locked it down, along with the scientists inside. Among the said scientists, one f them looked nervous, yet he was hopeful that his contacts were the ones that made it inside the facility.

Our heroes continously pushed the Combatants through. Decade-Kai endlessly attacked whatever Combatant that came to him. He also used his Ride Booker gun to either knock or shoot them. Decade-Kai ran through a wall beside him to execute his side-kick to an unsuspecting Combatant. Another Combatant was shoot point blank right through its chest before Agito kicked an exploding Combatant to it.

Agito swiftly attacked the Combatants as he traversed from one target to another. One would call this technique as 'free-flowing'. The golden Rider, along with Decade-Kai, performed their varying attacks each other. Agito's Ground Form armor enabled him to hit harder than any normal human could, granting him bone-cracking attacks and a resilient armor. he also pinned a Combatant to the ground before he crushed its head using his right boot. He could even manage to ignore the Combatants' physical attacks.

 **FORM RIDE : GAIM PINE!**

The magenta Rider changed into his Gaim Pine armor. he swung his Pine Iron into as many Combatants as he could find. As for his mentor, he didn't have much problems of holding on his own. His movements were gallant and precise due to his unparalelled experience and knowledge. Using his Rider Booker sword, he sliced the Combatants apart. The veteran Rider taunted them by waving his fingers. From the point when the Combatants were drawn to him, he activated one of his techniques.

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

Decade's sword emitted a pink energy that soon jagged itself. He spun towrds the surrounding Combatants, slashing them as the energy danced through them. He threw the Ride Booker into the last one through its chest. The Rider closed in in order to pick his sword by slashing the enemy upward.

As always, the brawl ended with spectacular explosions. All the Riders needed to do left was to locate their contact. Howeve, a new figure rose from the ashes of the Combatants' remains, followed by several heavily armed Combatants behind the figure.

The Cyber Kaijin had entered the fray.

" _ **Kamen Riders..."**_ he growled.

"Ah, fancy meeting you here. Too bad I didn't bring any presents for you lot." Decade greeted.

"Where are the scientists, Kaijin?" DK-Gaim asked with a small growl.

" _ **All safe inside the lab... until now."**_

 **SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED IN 15 MINUTES. ALL PERSONELS ARE ADVISED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.**

As the P.A. announced, the Riders had a little time to accomplish their mission. That is, if they stood inside the complex for too long.

"You and your bombs..." Agito cursed.

" _ **Can't have you three stand against our research. Combatants, attack!"**_

" _ **EEEE!"**_

"You guys go get the scientists. I'll handle the Kaijin." Agito ordered.

"Copy." DK-Gaim complied.

"Good luck, man!" Decade replied, patting the golden Rider's shoulder.

Both DK-Gaim and Decade push through the armed Combatants and destroyed them one by one, leaving Agito behind to deal with the Cyber Kaijin himself. Agito prepared his stance and the Cyber Kaijin stood idle, waiting for each of them to move. Silence filled the area as the armed Kaijins were completely disintegrated. Tensions also rose as they had only minutes to finish their fight.

Agito started his move first. He pressed the left switch on his Alter Ring. It caused his torso and left arm to be engulfed by blue wind streams, which soon dissipated to reveal his new armor parts. His torso armor and left arm guards changed its color into blue and his left shoulder pad became a bulky, circular pad with a thick golden line. His Alter Ring's arc also turned blue as well.

The Storm Form granted him supernatural agility and reflexes, which enabled him to dodge the Kaijin's cannon blasts in ease. He quickly took out his bladed pole arm, the Storm Halberd from his belt once he was close enough to the Kaijin. the Rider slashed the latter's body upward that pushed him back, continued with an upward kick. The Cyber Kaijin retaliated by shooting his plasma cannon, which Agito blocked by spinning his Storm Halberd in response. The spin was fast enough to deflect the attacks thanks to its unfolded golden blades. However, time had been running too short for him to just go for defensive measures. He boldly rushed towards the Kaijin, slicing his plasma blasts with the halberd. By using his gale force at his halberd's tips, he sliced the Kaijin's plasma cannon in half. He ended the streak with a couple of halberd stabs at the enemy's chest.

Once the Cyber Kaijin fell to the ground, Agito twirled his halberd and gained his gallant straight composure. He even waved his fingers at the Kaijin to taunt him. Provoked, the latter summoned a pair of plasma blades from both of its arms.

In response to the threat, Agito also pressed the right switch of his belt. It caused his torso and right arm to be engulfed in flames that soon dissipated into new armor parts. His torso armor, right arm guards, and belt arc turned red and his right shoulder became a red shoulder pad, which had a single giant golden spike. After the Flame Form was complete, he took out his pair of red Flame Sabers from his belt.

The two warriors soon engaged in a semingly even brawl, with their swords clashing against each other. Rider against Kaijin, flame against plasma, good against evil. They had 9 minutes left to finish the fight once and for all.

* * *

"Okay, here it is. just give me some time to open the security lock." Decade instructed. He put his hand towards the numeric keys and let his glove do the job.

"How many?" DK-Gaim asked.

"A minute less... hopefully."

"Well, ain't that assuring..."

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **GHOST!**

DK-Ghost proceeded to his guard duty, keeping his eyes for any hostiles nearby. Just in a short time, 5 Combatants raided their position. DK-Ghost decided to combat them unarmed, simply relying on his nimble, ghastly movements. He swept his right hand to break a Combatant's mask before throwing it to the other one. He stomped on the said Combatants' heads and went for the remaining 3. The Rider quickly kicked one into a wall before striking its head with his knee. The 2 Combatants tried to strike him from behind, but the latter elbowed their heads and kicked them away. DK-Ghost then decided to finish it with his Attack Ride card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : OOMEDAMA!**

A giant orange Eyecon energy construct appeared above the Rider. He jumped towards it and bicycle-kicked the construct that impacted the Combatants. the construct encased them inside an electrocution barrier, blocking their movements. DK-Ghost then dashed towards the barrier inside and swiping his body from one Combatant to another while being intangible. If being looked closely, his intangible movements planted several orange spectral energies that reacted once DK-Ghost was outside of the barrier. it caused the Combatants to explode in defeat.

A Combatant attempted to sneak up on Decade who was still decrypting the lock, only to be shot down by the Rider's Ride Booker gun.

"You missed one." Decade said to his junior.

"Didn't see that coming." DK-Ghost replied.

"Just saying. I still have my kicks for an old guy. No need for let-downs." Decade boasted.

"So, is it done?"

"Just a few seconds aaand... there."

The lock was finally disabled and the door was opened. There were 4 scientists inside the lab. However, they only need one name for their intel while of course, they had to check on the others who were unwilling, too.

"Professor Jacobins?" DK-Ghost called out the name.

"Yes, it's me. oh, thank Oum you Riders are here. I have so much to discuss with you here, but we must hurry. I believe you've heard about the recent announcement here." The professor greeted.

"Alright, let's get outta here ASAP." DK-Ghost said.

"Wait! There are still more people held captive inside this lab. I can get the lock open before-!"

Another scientist warned the Riders about the prisoners. Just as she was about to do so, a scientist, who had been hiding inside the lab, appeared before her. The scientist was visibly unfriendly, holding his gun towards an uncertain target of the people inside.

"You... you're not getting away with this!"

"Hector, no!" the female scientist screamed.

"Hector?" Decade asked his contact.

"He's a fellow scientist. Was... until he's somewhat indoctrinated by them..." Eric explained, feeling a bit pity to the said man.

"What the hell!? Don't you see what they'd did to us!?" a male scientist furiously condemned.

"I have seen what they did! It's all for the best of us. we are achieving our lifelong ambition: evolution! Dai-Shocker is our only means to succeed, our only hope for salvation... and those _damned_ Riders just get in the way!" Hector growled.

"News flash, Hector: Dai-Shocker is only a false messiah who wants nothing but to eradicate us all." Decade replied.

"The ones who will be eradicated were those who who refused to pledge their loyalty to Dai-Shocker, like you... and these people."

Hector opened the cell to reveal the prisoners. They were just like what DK-Ghost had seen in the Mirror World. They were weak, and his HUD detected several virus injections inside their bodies. The Rider, of course, grew furious at this. He couldn't bear the fact that the deranged man was so willing to give himself to the likes of Dai-Shocker. Whatever they had done to him... it could never be pleasant.

"They had rejected the very offer Dai-Shocker gave to them. They had been ignoring the truth of what is truly happening to this rotten world. My goal here is to make them realize their own errors, so that they won't suffer again!" Hector declared.

"You call your twisted experiment a salvation!?" DK-Ghost roared.

"Silence! You have no right to accuse us! after all, you all have been condemned by them for turning on their backs. And since that's the case... I'll make a clear example of me ridding you heretics one by one!"

The deranged scientist pointed his gun at the prisoners. He showed no hesitance in harming them. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, DK-Ghost instinctively lunged towards the said man. He had no time to sit back and watch as Hector injured or worse, killed them. The Rider pinned him to the ground and pummeled his head with his own fist. A single hit was enough to knock Hector out. However, doing much more would absolutely be lethal to any armorless or Auraless peole.

DK-Ghost knew about this, seeing that he essentially had superhuman abilities himself inside the armor. he should treat his movements differently than being an armorless human. He quickly calmed himself down and tried not to get caught up in the tensions too much. He still had people to save, and that was his number one priority.

"It's alright... he won't harm you anymore." DK-Ghost assured while panting.

"Oh, Hector... he wasn't always like this." The female scientist sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Decade asked, unsure of the words.

"Hector was... the first human subject of the new virus test. Forced, I should say. His mental condition now might be the results of it. I assure you, he's a good man that we always cherished." Eric explained.

Decade gave a deep thought of this occurence. Dai-Shocker's motive was cleraly not something that a human common sense could ever accept. Not even scientists would approve their vision and human experiments. If they had been with Dai-Shocker, they must had been threatened by them. Hence the unwilling cooperation the scientists had. But to worship them... was always much worse.

Unless...

This new virus could've caused some kind of a brainwash effect. The same method Dai-Shocker used when making cyborgs during the Showa era. Perhaps, this virus could never be overlooked for once they know what kind of threat they had been dealing with.

"We're all getting out of here. Now." Decade stated.

"All? Like all of them with this guy?" DK-Ghost asked.

"Yes, Decade-Kai. If what they're saying is true, then perhaps there might be a way to cure his infection."

"You think it might be worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if it has been his true motivations? What if he had always been deranged like he is just now? You saw what happened there, he had almost shot the prisoners and he doesn't hesitate. I'm not willing to bet myself on someone who's gonna start killing once he wakes up."

"Kyle, I appreciate your thoughts, but you heard what they just said; he had been experimented on. Even if there's only a small chance that he could be cured, we're not gonna waste on it. our goal is to bring hope for the lives that can still be saved. And if what you said is true, then we'll take full responsibility of it."

DK-Ghost was hesitant upon it. he didn't want to risk anymore lives due to his own errors, even going so far by harboring a suspected psychopath. however, time was about to run short. "Alright, just... forget what I said."

 **SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES.**

"Oh, great..." Decade cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, there's a secret passage inside this facility. We can get all of us out of here safely without worrying too much on the explosion." Eric informed.

"What do you mean 'not worrying too much about the explosion'?" DK-Ghost asked to clarify the statement.

"The passage has a blast door that should be enough to contain the explosion. Some cool physics stuff, if you ask me." A younger male scientist answered.

"Alright then, let's pack up and get the hell outta this hellhole. Oh, and Kyle, we'll find our way out of this. Trust me." DK-Ghost nodded at his mentor's words.

He was surely gonna have a long talk for this.

* * *

A minute had passed on since Decade and DK-Ghost reached inside the lab, and Agito's battle against the Cyber Kaijin was still on. There had been a stalemate between those two. Agito was seen panting, still in his Flame form, while the Kaijin himself was also overheating. The Rider decided to check on his companions' rescue mission.

"Guys, how's it going?" Agito checked through his helmet's comms.

" _The scientists are safe with us. turns out we had also brought out the prisoners, too."_ Decade reported.

" _We're going through an emergency exit inside the lab. I'm afraid you're gonna be on your own there."_ DK-Ghost followed.

"Don't worry Kyle, I still have my own tricks to stay alive." Agito assured.

" _Think you can figure this one out?"_ DK-Ghost asked.

"Well then. Tsukasa, permission to wreak havoc inside the facility."

There was a slight silence as Agito swore he had heard a clanking sound, possibly from the passage's door. Then, a satisfying answer came from the comms.

" _Permission granted."_ In courtesy of Decade himself.

* * *

"Wreak havoc?" DK-Ghost asked his mentor.

"Agito's powers shine as bright as the sun itself. An explosion rubble like this won't be enough to hold him back." Decade replied.

"Okay so... you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That's my line, and yes." The older Rider smiled.

* * *

Agito pressed both of the Alter Ring's switches. It caused his other arm to assume Storm Form's garments and his torso into Ground Form's torso armor. once completed, the Rider was engulfed in a powerful golden, red, and blue power surge. The Rider's armor became a mix of three of his main forms. His red visors shone brightly and both of his arms emitted their respective elements, with the said power surge circling around them.

Thus, the name 'Trinity' was enough to describe it.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" the Rider smirked.

" _ **Truth is, all I care about now is to crush you here along with the lab. I have no use of the people you rescued here, anymore."**_ The Cyber Kaijin stated as he readied his weapons.

"That makes us even, then."

" _ **Indeed."**_

Both of the warriors started their movements by charging at each other. the Kaijin attempted to stab Agito with his blade, but Agito easily rolled following its trajectory and swept the Kaijin's charging arm away, enabling him to do an energized palm strike at his chest and dent it. not willing to stand down, the Kaijin fixed his composure and started swinging his plasma blades once again. There were a couple of times that their fists made contacts. The Kaijin may be still armed, but Agito was still holding back by being weaponless. The Rider had been relying on his energized gauntlets to fight. He was toying around with the Kaijin.

The Kaijin didn't mind, however, as there were no strict rules in how to win the fight. It was a secret war, after all. Except that of course, they had a time limit.

" _ **Not so bad now, eh? However..."**_ the Kaijin spat.

 **SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 1 MINUTE.**

" _ **We have a lot less time left."**_

"Then let's see who finishes this first!"

Not wanting to waste more time, Agito summoned both of his weapons. His Storm Halberd on the left and his Flame Saber on his right. the two warriors continued their fight with both of them finally armed. Sparks flew as their weapons made contact. Their sheer force was enough to crumble the room they were in. Agito and the Cyber Kaijin grazed their bodies agains each other. the Rider sent a diagonal slash at the latter, which was returned by the Kaijin's thrust. It could pierce Agito's head if it weren't for his weapons block. The Cyber Kaijin used this opportunity to lunge at the Rider.

"Tornador!"

Agito called out to his Rider Machine, which appeared through a fiery portal of his Rider symbol. The body looked like a stylized red and gold race bike with blue headlights, but its wheels were inverted. the machine had the ability of flight, which had been evidenced by its rotating gyro-functioned wheels. A flame ame out of the machine's exhaust tip as it rammed the Kaijin all the way to the top.

Machine Tornador's sheer force was enough to dug a hole up to the higher ground. It also released a rope for its owner to carry along. Agito quickly climbed the rope and rode on top of the machine in a skateboarding manner. Just as he was on his way out, the timer started to run short.

 **SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 10...9...8...**

* * *

Decade, DK-Ghost, the scientists, and the prisoners had reached the surface. Once the last person got out, the Riders quickly closed the outer blast door they got out from. Their rescue ops was a success, but Agito had yet to resurface.

"Agito, come in. Agito!" DK-Ghost called out from his comms.

"Just wait for it, kid." Decade assured, patting his protege's shoulder.

"Eh?"

The ground in front of them started to crumble. The crack it caused revealed Agito riding on top of his Machine Tornador while ramming the Cyber Kaijin all the way to the top. Agito's vehicle then took out its flaps to brake and sent the monster higher. The Rider performed his finisher by revealing his helmet's 2 extra pair of horns and lit up his visors. He also sped up to a higher altitude, jumped off from his vehicle, threw both of his weapons down, and finally, executed his own powerful version of Rider Kick. The Machine Tornador and his weapons gathered in front of his kicking foot and spun around to further enhance the power. their tips were lit up by a gold, red, and blue energy surge that soon formed an energized nail.

The finisher connected with the Cyber Kaijin's abdomen. Its force was powerful enough to send him down at high speed, thanks to the machine's exhaust boost and the gravity. The Cyber Kaijin was soon struck down to the lab's lower grounds, as he heard the countdown was still active.

 **3... 2... 1.**

" _ **H-hail Dai-Shocker!"**_

Agito quickly sheathed his disintegrating weapons and blasted his way to the surface. Once he reached to the top first before the blast itself did, he jumped off from his vehicle and did some... extraordinary flips and skid backwards to the group. his Machine Tornador also followed his arrival.

"Phew... now that's one helluva fireworks."

" ' _Cause baby you're a firework! Come on show 'em what you're worth!"_

DK-Ghost heard his Scroll rang and he quickly took it out to turn off the sound. He was also wondering why the word 'firework' really concided with his ringtone. This was of course not went unheard by his fellow warriors. Agito was the first one to give him a comment once the Riders opened their helmets.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, It's, uhh... it's my lunchtime alarm." Kyle sheepishly answered as he took off his helmet.

"No! I mean, why Katy Perry?" he asked again.

"Why not? It's the song that once made the world's greatest dictator cry." Kyle nonchalantly answered.

"World's greatest... oh, you don't say!" Tsukasa joyfully spat as he curled his arm around his apperentice.

"Errr... what?"

"Well, it's a movie lingo." The world-traveller simply explained.

"Riiight... See, I'm not much of a moviegoer, here." Shouichi sheepishly answered, not having the slightest idea of what was on their minds.

"Nevermind that. So, the intel?" Kyle asked.

"We best be getting the civilians to safety first." Tsukasa ordered.

* * *

Inside the underground training sphere, team JNPR was busy in keeping their bodies in shape. They were faced against a holographic dummy of Spider Kaijin, whom Ruby and Kyle perviously faced. The difficulty setting was set into intermediate, in which their teamwork is required. The Kaijin dummy also summoned a handful of armed Combatants.

Of course, the Huntsmen team couldn't face the Spider Kaijin by themselves if the Combatants kept interfering. Jaune devised a plan to attack the Kaijin one hit at a time while also dealing with the minions in order to locate the Kaijin's weakpoints. Pyrrha moved first by thrusting her lance towards its face before swinging it to the body horizontally. She quickly dodged its pound attack and dealt with the Combatants. when it was about to shoot its web, Ren interrupted it by grazing the Kaijin's back to draw its attention. Tha Spider Kaijin dummy turned, only for it to be welcomed by Nora's Magnhild to its head before she swept its feet, causing the Kaijin to fall. While analyzing the situation on his head, Jaune delivered shield pounds towards its knees to prevent it from moving further.

Even though the Combatants were armed with Dust rifles, they were pretty easy to dodge and attack, giving the heroes enough time to devise a plan.

"Anything?" Nora asked.

"Guys, its back's much less protected than its front. We can strike it there." Jaune said.

"Now that you said it, we're gonna need a distraction to keep it occupied while some of us attack him from behind." Ren noted.

"I'll do it." the knight volunteered, which took the others by surprise.

"Whoa, you sure?" Pyrrha tried to reconfirm his bold plan.

"I just figured out some ways I can make for you guys to act. Wait for my signal." He grinned assuringly.

Jaune rushed towards the Kaijin dummy to gain its attention. He did so by slashing its right waist, causing it to roar in pain and set its eyes towards the Huntsman who was waving at it.

"Hey, over here!"

The monster quickly caught his taunt and attacked the knight. Jaune quickly rolled under it and slashed its leg joints. He also climbed the Kaijin's back and thrusted his shield towards its head. After rolling back, Jaune shouted,

"Now!"

Pyrrha and Ren stroke the dummy's back with their close combat weapons. As it roared in pain, the Spider Kaijin's movements became brash and unfocused towards its surroundings. This suddenly became too difficult for the Huntsmen team to attack the Kaijin in the exact place. They knew that they needed a new plan to assess the situation quickly, or they would miss the chance of delivering the final blow at the weakpoint.

That was where Jaune Arc came in.

"Nora!"

The knight gave a signal to his fellow Huntress, who had prepared her hammer and charged in. In response to the Kaijin's rampage, Jaune swiftly dodged its attacks in order to impale the monster's head. While it wasn't enough, it surely gave enough time for Nora to speed up behind it and swung her hammer. The swing was boosted with her grenade launcher and her lightning Semblance enhancement on her arms , making it hard enough to pin the Kaijin down and broke its back. This rendered it unable to move. Thus, team JNPR emerged victorious from the battle as the holographic bilboard announced,

 **SIMULATION ENDED**

"Whew, finally..." Jaune sighed in relief.

"One mashed spider pancake, ready to serve! Whew... I'm pretty beat, now." Nora squealed before slumping to the floor.

"Can't believe it'll be this exhausting. Looks like Kyle somehow managed to make this into his routine with his Rider powers." Ren commented.

"I heard that this is the first Kaijin that Kyle and Ruby ever faced. Oh, and don't get him wrong, even Kyle himself had a bit of a trouble when facing this guy as a rookie." Pyrrha said.

"Well, an in all, the power of teamwork wins against this guy, right?" Jaune replied.

"It's always true."

Another voice called out from outside the training sphere. It came from a bown-haired man who was wearing an unbuttoned green shirt over a plain white shirt. He was also seen wearing tan cargo pants and a pair of white and black sneakers. He also had a silver bracelet embedded with a green horned logo.

This is the man that had been supervising team JNPR's training. A Rider from Agitoverse, Ryo 'Kamen Rider Gills' Ashihara.

"Ah, Ryo!" Pyrrha greeted.

"But, I must advise you guys to also hone each of your skills. While it's good that you had loads of strategies and knowing each other's skills while working as a team, you'll also need to prepare yourselves if you guys happened to be working apart from each other. not that I'm against teamworks though. But still, if each of you had your own answers on achieving your true strengths, that'll help you a lot in working together once again." The man named Ryo advised.

"You mean like embarking on each of our own journey?" Ren asked.

"Hmm... yeah, but I think it doesn't necessarily mean like that." Ryo answered.

"Aww, but I like going together! I mean, we're formed as a team now, Ryo. We can't just disband and... and go away just like that! Besides, I don't like being lonely..." Nora playfully pouted.

Ryo chuckled, "You're right, Nora. There's no denying that. there are still many ways for each of you guys to improve yourselves. What I'm trying to say here is that you need to be strong either you're apart or together as long as the situation demands it. we'll never know what'd be ahead of us."

"I kinda agree with Ryo here. Especially when it comes to Vytal Festival and maybe... growing up. Oh, speaking of which, are you gonna come, too?" Pyrrha asked the Rider.

"I just hope that Dai-Shocker won't be there to ruin it when I arrived." Ryo confirmed.

"Say Ryo, are Kamen Riders always like that? working apart and together at some point?" Jaune asked.

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes. Each of us had different paths and goals before we got to know each other. some of us worked together from the start, while some others were against each other. though finally, most of us ended up respecting each others' way of life and strengths. And so, we decided to join our hands together as the All Kamen Rider League in order to keep ourselves in touch." Ryo explained.

"Respecting each other, huh?" Ren muttered.

"I wonder if we'll have that sorts of people here in Remnant." Pyrrha lamented.

"In a world like this? Who knows?"

"So, mind if we have a spar with you sometime?" Nora asked the pro Rider while twirling her hammer.

"Whoa, really Nora?" Jaune gawked.

"Isn't it a bit too sudden?" Ren followed.

"Oh, how about now?" Ryo answered.

"Really!?" Nora squealed.

"Alright, I think it's allready set for us. give us some time to catch our breaths, please?" Pyrrha asked.

"Y-you too, Pyrrha? is it okay for this?" Jaune stuttered.

"Don't worry, we still have much spare time to go on." She answered.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, guys." Ryo gratefully said.

And frome here on, it would be another long day for team JNPR.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

After tending the injured civilians and getting them and the scientists to their houses, the three Riders gathered alongside Professor Eric in the latter's flat. They discussed the intels that the scientist had gained during his time inside the underground lab. Kyle began the conversation by bringing up the woman he had failed to save once. He also mentioned about her job as a scientist that conducted the research of human-kaijin genetic mutation.

"I see... Monica, she... she was our voice of reason." Eric cracked his voice. They finally had the name of the woman.

"She's one of you guys?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, she used to be stationed alongside us in the lab. She was transferred to another lab around a month ago. I... never thought that she was used as the first test subject of her own research. That's just... cruel." Eric sobberingly explained.

"It's Dai-Shocker that we're talking about. There's no end to their menace unless we do something." Kyle slightly growled under his breath.

"So, what about this research that you had?" Tsukasa asked the scientist.

"It's the very same research that you all had been investigating: the human DNA manipulation. The ones that you had encountered in the Mirror World were just prototypes. The research still goes on, and they had tried various methods to fulfill it. among the methods was the red mist that plagued Vale before." He continued. The revelation made the Riders widened their eyes.

"Wait, that Red Mist? Ganma World's toxic atmosphere?" Shouichi asked.

"From what I heard, they were using it in order to gain full details of the citizens' physiologies. The citizens' decreased immunity was just the tip. In reality, it has been developed into a much more menacing version of its own. I believe you're all familiar with Bugster Virus, no?"

"Bugster Virus!?" the Riders gasped.

"Bugster... it was M's, right?" Kyle tired to confirm.

"Yeah, the developed game virus that plagued one of our comrade's world. It was also known for taking over its victims minds, or even turning them into Bugsters themselves." Tsukasa explained as he was also chilled himself.

"To think they're gonna use it on the civilians..." Shouichi muttered.

"True, but they're not exactly using the virus. It's more like they're going to use the same method in order to perfect their own version of the virus. I'm afraid it's the only detail I've got. They took notice of me overhearing them and quickly pushed me back to the lab. No more details around it were mentioned, afterwards."

Bugster Virus... The Mirror World... it seems that Dai-Shocker had acquired the horrors of the other Riderverses. As the Riders had already knew, Dai-Shocker was an extension of the original Shocker, who was supposed to be destroyed by the Showa Riders much long ago. The addition of the word 'Dai' turned out to be not just for show. If the knowledges were pieced correctly, then Dai-Shocker had become the unity of the Kamen Riders' villains throughout their universe. That, and the addition of Remnant's lack of knowledge, would make the evil organization becomes more troublesome.

"So much for keeping Remnant safe." Kyle baffled.

"Then you know why we can ignore them no more, Kyle." Shouichi said.

"Oh, I don't plan to just sit back, Shouichi. I'm moving on with you guys." Kyle replied.

"I know, bud."

"Alright then, thanks for the intel, Eric. We'll make sure that they won't cause any further mess. We're forever in your debt." Tsukasa thanked the scientist as his fellow Riders nodded in acceptance.

"And I also thank you all for rescuing me and the others. I certainly hope for the best of you lot." Eric returned.

* * *

 _On the following day..._

Vale's Police Department was always busy from time to time. multiple cases, either Kaijin related or not, came through the reports the officers received from their resources. Even though they didn't have much power nor the influences like the Huntsmen did, the VPD still played a susbstantial role of keeping the citizens safe, including enforcing the law that even the Huntsmen must obey. That being said, they had become models of what law-abiding citizens must be.

And of course, this had never been overlooked by the All Kamen Rider League.

Amidst the crowded, yet focused officers, two of them was seen sitting on the same desk of one's private office while exchanging reports together. The two men were the Rider League's Shinnosuke Tomari, along with another man who was wearing red leather outfits over a black T-Shirt, along with a pair of black army boots. He also had a short brown hair. This ws the man who owned the said private office.

Ryu Terui was one of the Kamen Riders that had been stationed in a police department, in order to blend in with the citizens further after the Riders' disappearance from the public years prior. He and Tomari's police officer backgrounds had made them much cappable of accomplishing numerous cases in VPD. This was also a part of the Rider League's surveillance in order to keep them updated from the outside world while they operated underground.

Whenever there was a case involving strange things, especially Dai-Shocker, the police Riders would often gather to discuss the matter at hand.

"Anything, Tomari?" Ryu asked.

"Well, there had been lesser strange cases ever since the Mirror World kidnappings. Just the ones that we can simply handle without resorting to our special gears." Shinnosuke reported.

"Any Dust robberies?"

"Only the ones that we took care of last week, sir."

"Alright, excellent work, Tomari." Ryu complimented.

"Finally... some milk balls for us dedicated officers of justice." Shinnosuke sighed and flexed his body from the fatigue.

"That's an overstatement." Ryu noted.

"Well, not as exhausting as my Dai-Shocker reports." Shinnosuke uttered while yawning. "Say, have you got a call recently from your wife?"

"Oh? You must be talking about Haruna and Eiji." Ryu replied.

"Think they're doing any better?"

"With Haruna taking the 'big sis' role? I doubt there'd be anything worse happen to them."

"You know, sometimes I have this foggy idea of them being bound together. I mean, how come I'm not surprised when I heard them attending the same school? I kinda have to agree that Lord always works in mysterious ways possible." Shinnosuke lamented.

"We're always bound by our fate as Kamen Riders, Tomari. Maybe that's why our relatives might end up meeting each other and going together towards the world we're heading. Just so you know that I'm ready to help them when their time comes." Ryu answered.

"What, to take on our legacy? Great idea, though it's still too far to think about it."

"Then they'll be ready when the time comes." Ryu said.

Suddenly, the two Riders heard a knock from the office's door. It came from an officer who was holding his Scroll. It seems that she had an important report to tell.

"Pardon the intrusion, sirs!" the female officer saluted.

"What is it?" Ryu asked

"There's a report from Hikawa that there had been a Dust shop robbery two clicks away. He asked you both to come in." She reported.

"Dust robbery? After more than a month? Odd..." Shinnosuke muttered.

"Alright officer, thank you for the information. We'll be on our way. Shinnosuke, let's get going." Ryu ordered as he stood up from his chair.

"Yup. Here goes our ride." Shinnosuke said as he straightened up his red tie.

* * *

The Vytal Festival was drawing near for the next months ahead, proven by Vale's decorated streets with colorful steamers and balloons. The Shopkeeper was also seen putting up a sign that reads "WELCOME TO VALE!", which was clearly designated for the foreigners. The festival itself had been designed in such way to give the foreigners of each kingdom a warm welcome. It was also important in keeping the peace that had been established in the World of Remnant. And of course, another bloodshed was the last thing the people ever wanted.

Among the figures who were seen in the streets are team RWBY and their special addition, Kyle Morgan. Weiss Schnee was the most enthusiastic one for the festival's upbringing.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!" she cheered.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby said with a little frown on her face.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss squealed as the group continued walking.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang pointed out, causing Kyle to snicker.

"Quiet you!" the heiress countered.

"Hey, I heard that team JNPR went with a training against Kamen Rider Gills. Is that right?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah! Man, you should've listen to the whole story! Gills was _really_ savage when he was dealing with them. Heck, even they weren't bothering on staying up late last night." Yang explained.

"He's also Agito's partner, though." Blake pointed out.

"Anyway, uhh... just asking, did you have a rough night?" Ruby asked the Rider.

"Well, not rough, Ruby. Just some lengthy pep-talk with our seniors, is all." Kyle answered.

"Is everything really alright, back there?" Weiss also asked.

"No worries, Weiss." He said. He didn't have to explain the details to the girls, but he would surely remind himself of it over and over again.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang wryly asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby groaned as she covered her nose.

"Yeah, tell that to the sailors, Ruby." Kyle replied, much to Ruby's shameful giggle.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!" Weiss pridefully stated.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake clarified.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

"Oh, so we're going on some covert ops, now?" Kyle smiled.

"Cool! We're all gonna be ninjas, then! Wha-Chaaa!" Ruby exclaimed as she was demonstrating her ninja chops.

"You mean... Ninjas of Love?" Yang smirked, which caused Blake to spurt in surprise.

"Wha-how... did you...?" Blake stuttered, worried that Yang might knew she had one in her bunk.

"Oh come on, Blake. Even bookstores sell that book. I and Rubes here took a few peek of it two days ago." The blonde brawler said.

"So, how was the book?" Weiss asked.

"It was great! Oh not to mention... the poster inside." Yang slyly grinned.

"No, please no, Yang! It was a filth! Filth! FILTH!" the hooded Huntress exclaimed, much to Blake's embarrassment which the Rider took notice of.

"How come it's a filth?" Kyle curiously asked.

"It's... better if you don't know." Blake answered. Her face had had a slight blush.

Whatever she was thinking, it must be in Kyle's own best interest not to push further. Besides, this 'Ninjas of Love' book must be aimed towards teenage girls like his companions, so 'girly' stuffs and thoughts were expectable in the novel. Prying much further would be unsettling either for her... or himself. Even once he said to himself that he didn't want to dig further about girl's fantasies towards men. Perhaps, that's what Ruby mentioned as a filth.

"Alright then, if you insist." Kyle sighed in acceptance.

"Hey guys, look!" Ruby shouted softly at her teammates, causing them to look at the direction she was pointing at.

The heroes were looking at a shattered window of a Dust shop. The shop's door was covered by yellow caution tape in courtesy of VPD. There were also two detectives present, with one of them was writing on his pad. There had clearly been a case went on in the scene. The heroes then agreed to walk over to the scene for more details.

"Excuse me, sirs. What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." A detective replied.

"That's terrible." Yang sadly frowned.

"Wait, wait, wait, Dust robbery? After all this time?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, we also noticed that there had been a robbery over two months ago. We also saw you all on the news. Anyways, I should say good job on kicking that monster's gut back then, especially you. You're that armored Huntsman, right?" the detective said, which slightly taken the Rider back.

"Umm, yeah?" he said.

"Heheh, there's no need for that frozen face, kid. I always see your actions on the scene, and I'm really proud of what you an your friends always did to protect people. Though I must say, I agree with our senior's decision not to further expose your information to the press media. I'm Burns, by the way, and he's Heyman." The man named Burns introduced.

"Hey there! I really like how you guys handled the red mist that time. Nice armor you got there, by the way." Heyman said to Kyle.

"Oh yeah, hehehe... thanks!" Kyle thanked.

It seems that the detectives had nothing to be worried about. They clearly stated that they were thankful for the heroes' actions. The townsfolk of Vale, and maybe the whole Remnant, had been accustomed by the warriors' presence in the world. However, he was still bugged by his senior Riders' words of them being put with a bounty in the past, though thankfully they were managed to cover their tracks. Hopefully, none would try to bring it up again at the moment.

"Anyways, like I said, this is the second shop to be robbed. The first one happened yesterday night. At first, we thought that it was just an occasional robbery. However, two shops at two nights are too much of a coincidence." Burns informed.

"And what's strange is that they always left the money all over again. Only the Dusts were reported missing." Heyman added.

"Huh?" Ruby slipped.

"Only Dusts, huh?" Weiss said hypothetically.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust, anyway?" Burns wondered.

"I don't know, an army?" Heyman replied.

Of course, the heiress and her friends had a really good idea on who was behind this, and they had no need to explain it further. Dusts had always been the best ammunition for weapon usages in Remnant. A large quantity of it could arm an entire armed force. It was also clear that Dai-Shocker had no use for Remnant Liens. Besides, who needs money if they could just take it for a world domination campaign?

"You think it's the White Fang?" Burns asked again.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we're not paid enough." Heyman complained as he removed his sunglasses.

"Don't put up that pouty face of yours, Heyman."

A new male voice called out from behind the detectives. It came from an officer who was seen wearing a navy suit, which covered his white shirt and black tie. His hair was combed all the way to the back neatly.

"S-Sir!" the detectives saluted at their senior police officer.

"At ease, gentlemen. I've heard dozens of complaints that you said, Heyman. You don't have to worry about it being unheard of." The oficer assured the detective as his two subordinates went back to their usual composure. Heyman simply nodded.

"However! While you are right about us needing payments, our duty as Vale's security officers still remains the same! We musn't let our resolve to protect people waver no matter what! Not by monsters! Not by money! Not even by plushie bears..." the officer resolved, shile saying the last statement wryly. The heroes could only froze upon him.

"Whoa..." Ruby gleamed softly at the officer's unwavering resolve.

"Nice, but... what's with the plushie bears?" Kyle wondered.

"Is he... talking about his lottery last night?" Heyman asked his fellow detective.

"Well, it's always him in his prime." Burns pointed out.

The officer cleared his throat, disregarding the comments before he went back to the detectives. "Now then, Burns, Heyman, I've received a confirmation that Tomari and Terui will be arriving here, shortly. You two are going to hand out your reports to them. I'll be taking the investigation from here, and I'll also inform you of any new details I could find. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." the two complied and they went off for the assignment.

The officer then drew his attention towards the heroes. "And as for you five... we can finally talk clearly here."

The man showed them his Scroll that displayed the emblem of All Kamen Rider League, in which they quickly took notice of what it meant for.

"I see. so, you're with the Rider League, then." Weiss pointed out.

"Correct, Ms. Schnee. Makoto Hikawa, at your service!" the man saluted at his future successors.

Everyone returned the salute, sans Weiss and Blake which Ruby took notice of. The hooded Huntress gestured at the two to do the same and the latters did so sheepishly. Kyle then gave his word. "We've seen another Makoto before, though."

"Oh, you must be talking about Fukami. Yes, he's a dedicated man, indeed." Hikawa said.

"You know, this kinda feels like when we just find out that there's a Kamen Rider whose real name's also Ren. Our friend, Nora even made a joke of it." Blake pointed out.

"My goodness! Sometimes I can't believe how small this world could ever be. Nice to be of acquintance to you lot." Hikawa chuckled.

"Likewise, Sir." Kyle replied.

"Then, I guess it's safe to say that this is Dai-Shocker's work... or White Fang as their associates, if I'm right." Yang noted.

"That's our highest possibilty, Ms. Xiao Long. It could be that they need to boost their progress so much that they resorted to rob Dust shops once more. Hell, even I couldn't think on a much better theory than that." Hikawa confessed.

"How about Torchwick? He's the most suitable guy for this kind of short work I could ever think about." Ruby pointed out.

"That... goes to our query, then." Hikawa said, meaning that it was also still a possibility without any concrete evidence.

"Say, what about your Rider codename?" Blake asked.

"My designation is G-3X. Kamen Rider G-3X, hailing from Agitoverse." The officer proudly introduced.

"Shouichi and Ryo's partner? And a police Rider, at best!" Yang gleefully asked.

"Right you are, ma'am. See, our Rider Systems' diversity is considered the most unique of all the Riderverse. Shouichi's mystical, Ryo's organic, and I'm here using a piece of technology." Hikawa informed as he showed his Henshin device. It was a simple, metallic buckle with a thin rectangular red line on its mid-section. It wasn't long before he pocketed it back.

"Mystic, organic, tech. Man, that's a holy trinity!" Kyle jolted.

"Cool! It's always amazing to know how Rider Systems are much alike with our weapons! They're so diverse!" Ruby gleamed with the Rider.

"Holy trinity, eh? Now, where have I heard that before..." Hikawa joyfully said.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

After the chat with the police officer-Kamen Rider, the heroes bid the man farewell as the latter continued his investigation. Even though the man was seemingly strict with his orders, he didn't seem to mind in giving his juniors some time and a good talk. It was always nice to know that the Kamen Riders were in Remnant; everywhere, to keep the innocents safe.

However, their joy was cut short with Weiss being disgruntled on the fact that the White fang and Dai-Shocker might be behind all of this.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates! To think they'll work with Dai-Shocker like that..." she grumbled, crossing her arms and pointed her nose in the air with her eyes still closed.

"What' _your_ problem?" Blake discomfortly asked the heiress.

" _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." She replied.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of 're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake corrected her teammate's argument. She started to cross her arms in a matter of seriousness.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him, or... or just a Kaijin! right?" Ruby pointed out.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss denoted, much to Blake's growing anger.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said.

"Guys, seriously, are you gonna always bring this up the entire time? arguing like that is _just_ gonna get us nowhere. Look, all we need to do now about that is only-"

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

"Investigate... right, that's our cue."

Kyle's word of advice was cut short by a sailor's shout. The heroes overheard the cry for help and rushed over to investigate the docks. There, they witnessed a young man who was seen running down the length of a boat and swiftly leapt on to the edge as he avoided the sailors that were about to apprehend him.

The person in particular had a striking, spiky blonde hair. He was wearing an unbuttoned short-sleeved white shirt which revealed his torso. On his neck was a metallic necklace. He was also seen wearing a pair of red gauntlets, blue rolled-up shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. What was more surprising is that he also had a yellow monkey tail, which implied himself as a monkey Faunus.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" he mocked his pursuers as he continued his escape.

"You no-good Faunus!" another sailor roared.

"Hey! A no-good Faunus would've been caught! I'm a great Faunus!" the Faunus said pridefully while hanging on a lamp post with his tail and peeling back a banana. Before he was even managed to eat it, Detective Burns drew his attention by throwing a rock at the former.

"And enough with the racism already!" he spat.

"Hey, get down from there this instant!" Burns growled.

However, this didn't keep the Faunus from messing around. He dropped the banana to the detective, much to his own amusement and the latter's anger. After he twirled off the lamp post, he proceeded to keep running away from his pursuers. As he ran past the heroes, he gave a joyful wink at the astonished Blake.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang uttered as the Faunus kept getting farther and farther away.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss declared. The heroes started to give a chase towards the Faunus. However, the Kunoichi was momentarily lost in thought and stood still.

"Hey, you comin', Blake?"

Kyle, who noticed this, snapped Blake out to reality. The latter stutteringly nodded to the Rider and quickly followed the others.

* * *

Makoto Hikawa was still searching through the vicinity of the robbed Dust shop, searching for any other evidences. Broken displays, blast marks, broken cashier machines... the robber surely had the time to wreak havoc moments before leaving with a large quantity of Dusts. no threat letter was left by the robber. No one was found injured during the robbery. Good. It must've took place when the shop was closed by the owner.

However, he simply couldn't shake the feeling of the Kamen Riders' archenemy being involved in this. They had started their movement, gathering supplies to bring chaos towards the World of Remnant once again.

It was them. It had to be them.

Not long after he went on searching, two other police officers came into the scene. They were the ones that Hikawa called to. His fellow Rider legionnaire; Shinnosuke Tomari and Ryu Terui.

"Anything new, Hikawa?" Shinnosuke asked as he and Ryu came in.

"Still nothing new, sadly, other than my foggiest feeling of Dai-Shocker being involved here." Hikawa said.

"We read the reports from the detectives, Hikawa. There hasn't even been a single evidence of their involvement here. I mean, there aren't any traces of a Kaijin colateral damage here, unlike the past few months." Ryu pointed out.

"That still doesn't change the fact that there had been two robberies in a row, though." Hikawa lamented.

"Hey, I found something!" Shinnosuke shouted, drawing his fellow Riders' attention.

"A cigar brand?" Hikawa pondered.

"Maxburgh... there hasn't been a cigar with this brand since six years ago. The company was reported bankrupt after a scandal happened inisde it." Ryu said.

"Well, I've got a pretty good idea on our perp. There's only one person who was still ordering this cigar from the black market, and he's the one that's on my top list of 'Most Annoying Robbers of the Century'." Shinnosuke said.

"Let's go take this to the forensic lab, then." Ryu ordered.

"So, lunch anyone?" Hikawa asked to his comrades' agreement.

* * *

The heroes wre still chasing after the monkey Faunus. They rounded the next corner of Vale's streets, only for Weiss to bump into someone and tripped. She could only look into the Faunus who jumped on to a building and disappeared from her view.

"No, he got away!" she cried out.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang pointed strangely at the girl underneath the heiress.

The said girl had a short orange curly hair with an ahoge on the top. Her eyes were bright green. She had a light skin and freckles. she was wearing a pink bow on the back of her head. Her garments consist of whitish-gray, old-fashioned blouse with a short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" the girl greeted, despite her current condition.

"Umm... hello." Ruby sheepishly answered.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She cheerfully answered. The heroes looked at her in bewilderment. This girl didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that she was still lying. Not even a hurtful groan was heard from her mouth.

"How is that supposed to be wonderful, anyway?" Kyle muttered.

"It's because I'm okay!" she replied.

"No! I mean, the fact that you're still lying on the ground, and... and not even any broken ribs? Seriously, are you even really hurt or anything?" Kyle asked again. This girl was very perceptive just by catching his unintended attention.

"I'm 100% functional."

"Okay, and no offense, but... you're creeping me out."

"None taken!"

"So, do you... wanna get up?" Yang spoke up again.

"Yes!"

The girl regained her stand by simply leaping on her feet, which caused the heroes to step back a little. For a girl with such looks to stand up in such manner was not even ordinary. Even normal people wouldn't stand up like that after they got bumped.

"Creepy." Kyle muttered again.

"My name is Penny Polendina! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl named Penny introduced.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby Rose."

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. Blake then hit her side, reminding her to introduce herself, too. "Oh, I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"And my name's Kyle Morgan. We're students from Beacon Academy. I believe you're also a student from a foreign kingdom, are you not?" Kyle spoke up.

"You're right, Kyle Morgan. I'm a student hailing from Atlas Academy. I came here in regards of the Vytal Festival welcoming ceremony. I look forward to our relationship, too!" She answered.

"Atlas, huh?" Weiss muttered.

"Likewise. Well then, welcome to Vale, Penny. And please, just call me Kyle." The Rider welcomed and offered the girl a handshake.

"Wonderful! It's been a pleasure to meet you!" she accepted the handshake.

"You already said that, anyway." Kyle pointed out.

She paused for a bit and said, "So did I!"

"Are you really okay with this, Kyle?" Weiss asked about Kyle's casual action.

"What? Isn't it our job to welcome students from the other kingdoms, too? Besides, I admit she may have some quirks, but come on, at least we should show some hospitality for that." Kyle pointed out.

"Umm, yeah. It's just that... ugh, nevermind. Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized as she and her friends walked away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved the girl goodbye. Unbeknownst to the heroes, Penny was startled by Ruby's words.

"She was... _weird_." Yang whispered.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said.

"What did you call me?" Penny suddenly showed up in front off Weiss, which caught the heiress in surprise.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard it!" Yang apologized as Weiss was still frozen in shock.

"No, not you. _You!_ " Penny pointed at the hooded Huntress.

"Umm... me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was startled.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" she asked.

"Umm..." Ruby was unsure of what to said in front of the recently-met person. Her teammates motioned her not to accept it, in which Kyle witnessed in confussion. however, Penny's gaze forced her to quickly take an answer.

"Am I _really_ your _friend_?" Penny asked again. This time, she emphasized the keywords of her query. In Ruby's vision, her cheerful face was somewhat glooming over her, seemingly demanding for a right answer. Ruby Rose herself must thread carefully, or else she would became a victim of her own nightmare fuel. At least, it was what she thought of.

And her answer was, "Y-yeah! Sure, hehe... why not?"

Ruby's teammates, sans Kyle, fainted comically upon the red reaper's answer. They motioned her to leave Penny out in order to continue their search towards the monkey Faunus. Now that Ruby accepted the ginger girl's proposal of friendship, their mission would seemingly be impossible. They had to deal with much longer talks, afterwards. As for Kyle, he could only look at it in bewilderment. He let out a gasp with an "Eh!?" in the end.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny exclaimed in joy.

"Guys, come on, What's your deal?" Kyle asked the fallen girls as he helped them to stand up again.

"What else than searching for that guy?" Blake said.

"Well, take it easy. It's not like we're gonna catch him much sooner. Penny seems enthusiastic about our service, though." He casually noted.

"With the way she was asking Ruby? I don't think I could process that nightmare fuel." Yang said.

"I think she doesn't seem that obsessive, though."

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby groaned to Weiss.

"No. She seems _far_ more coordinated."

"So... mind if I ask what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament, too?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted, proudly stating her words.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss politely rejected.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake replied.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss countered

"Yeah!" Ruby zoomed to her friend and gave her a low-five.

"And thus, the Combat Skirt Sisters are born." Kyle narrated.

"Catchy! We can make a good use of that name! Right Weiss?" Ruby gave Kyle a double gun-finger before she turned to Weiss.

"What about your real sister, then?" Weiss pointed at the sulking Yang, who was seen comically crying on her knees as Blake calmed her down by patting her shoulder. The scene went dark as a lamplight flashed on the mourning brawler.

"I-I can't believe it... my dear little sister abandoned me..." Yang bawled.

"Oh no, Yang! I would never ditch you! Please, you are my lovely big sister!" Ruby sobbingly assured her sister.

"Oh Ruby, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

The sisters -true sisters- embraced each other in what a seem to be a soap opera-dramatic scene. They also bawled each other, showing their sisterly love. Blake, who stood right next to them, could only shook her head.

"I wonder if they're always like this, though." Weiss cringed in bewilderment and wonder.

"I, uhh... I'm sorry?" Kyle stutteringly apologized.

After the whole goof, a sudden realization hit the heiress, and she started talking to Penny by grabbing her shoulder. "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" the heiress furiously identified the Faunus in question by displaying her a poor drawing of him.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake had been visibly fed up by Weiss' constant insults.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" she furiously countered by walking over her teammate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" she sarcastically motioned to the aid objects.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss countered.

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake was still staying firm to her argument.

Knowing that there would be no end to this, the blonde brawler slowly sled to her sister and Kyle. "Um, I think we should probably go..."

"Where are we going?" Penny asked after she popped up behind Ruby. She was still cheerful as she was.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss argued...

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" and Blake countered again.

"This is getting out of hand... umm, Penny? Do you mind walking away for a bit while we... try to cool their heads down?" Kyle asked the ginger girl as the argument kept escalating.

"Perhaps I can be a help for you?" she asked.

"We'll uhh... try to sort this ourselves first, okay?" the Rider said, which Penny accepted by a single nod.

"I'll accompany you for your walk!" Ruby chirped, offering her assistance to keep Penny away from the argument.

"Why, thank you, friend!" Penny thanked. The two then slowly strode away.

"You sure about this, Kyle?" Yang asked, unsure of what someone as calm as Kyle would do.

"I'm gonna have to try..." Kyle replied. He took a deep breath before stepping in.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Weiss criticized her fellow Huntress.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake countered.

"Guys, stop!" Kyle shouted.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"Stop!" the Rider shouted again, to no avail.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"Guys-!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"Dammit..."

The constant yelling from them both prompted Kyle to take his own drastic measures. He should've known that angry people around his life wouldn't listen to a single word to anyone else but their own arguments. Attempting to stop them by simply shouting at them was clearly futile. Their arguing would just keeep dragging on and on. He had tried those attempts before in his earlier days, so it was no surprise for him. Only this time, he had thought a way of how to effectively stop the conflict, and the tool to do so. In hopes that it would work without escalating it, of course.

He drew his Ride Booker gun from his already-attached Decadriver, and shot the ground in between the conflicting Huntresses a couple of times.

This, of course, took them by surprise. They didn't expect gunshots from their friend would broke them out. Kyle himself admitted that he hadn't been good at his own voice to stop a conflict, let alone having a glooming voice of a conqueror. He never liked yelling to no end, either. So, he did what he thought best; by a _bit_ of a brute force.

He never thought of doing it at the first time he thought of it. However, the situation demanded for him to do so. He may not be an anti-riot army, but at least he could do his best to prevent the conflict from escalating.

"Do I have your attention?" he growled.

"Wh-what in the actual hell, Kyle!?" Weiss furiously barked.

"Did you just tried to shoot us!?" Blake angrily followed.

It was about time for him to use his mouth, finally. "I'm simply asking you both to cool your freakin' heads down, because in case you hadn't noticed, we had a _visitor_ who is looking forward to our _cooperation_ and _sportivity_ in the Vytal Festival. Now, both of you, _calm_ , _down_. Or I _will_ calm you guys down _myself_!"

The emphasize on the word 'myself' caused the two Huntresses to gulp in fear. Kyle may not be barking his words, but he could still growl and deepen his authoritative, yet threatening voice for it. his face displayed a pure, strained rage and an utter frustration of not being able to hold down from shooting at them. He was clearly intimidating them to do what he said; just calm down.

Blake and Weiss may still retained their anger, but they could only stand without a word to voice out. Their sweats watered over their faces. They were clearly terrified. It was either effective, super effective, or perhaps... too much effective. He might even gave them quite a nightmare.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he had quoted to himself that sometimes, fear conquers over rage.

The Rider then backed down from his friends a few steps. He tried to calm himself down too. He took a deep sight while covering his remorseful face with his free left hand. He paused his actions so that he wouldn't pressure them any further. Yang was about to voice her own concerns, but she cancelled her plan and frowned. She was sure that Kyle would've understand his own erratic actions, and it probably would take a long talk, either.

"Unbelievable, Kyle. Un-friggin'-believable." Kyle quietly muttered in disappointment to his own rash actions.

After his frustration had been drowned by the silence, Kyle closed his eyes momentarily to calm down again and sheathed his weapon back. "Now, I want you both to think about your arguments calmly, and let's try do it as peaceful as possible."

This time, he had handled his speech better. his fellow Huntresses nodded in agreement, suppressing their anger towards each other in the process. Now that the roars of rage had been ceased, all he had to do is to sort things out.

"First things first, Weiss, why do you think you hate the White Fang so much?"

"I thought I said it clearly; They're terrorists. They hurt people. Liars, thieves, murderers, they're all the same." Weiss wryly talked.

"Then what about the entirity of Faunuses in this world? Does that make them all as deranged as you always described in _each_ of your deragatories?"

"Well, I..."

"You see, I ,myself, am sure as hell not wanting to refer the whole _Atlas_ citizens as a bunch of _bigots_ , either. Though, I'm still wondering if you had ever learned of such term in your school, judging by your manners. Now, I'm not trying to side with Blake here, but at least we can sort this thing out together before it gets any worse. So, what would your _true_ reason be?"

Kyle was right. a reason that shallow would prove her nothing than a bigot who knew nothing of what a Faunus is. the heiress dug her own bitter memories of what the White Fang had done to her life. In truth, there were much more of it.

"Because... I _am_ a victim... of their own atrocities."

Weiss' voice was clearly being pushed out by her own will, similar to what she did to Kyle in the Mirror World. She had been keeping her own image of strong, independent girl that could stay true to her own beliefs. She hated being looked down by the others. She hated being the meek, helpless and weak one. However, she had to tone herself down if she was about to finish the conflict. It was the only way for everyone to come to a mutual understanding.

This revelation surprised Blake as she widened her eyes, along with the others behind them. They had never seen her like this.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?"

"Go on." Kyle nodded.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

* * *

 _Weiss' well of memories shifted back to the time when she was just a children, a beautiful, innocent one, of course. As the future heiress of the well-known Schnee family, her talents and passion in music were recognized by the other wealthy elitists of the Atlas Kingdom. Everything went well, until the White Fang struck their party and wreak havoc. For as much as she could remember, everything she told was all according to her very own point of view. She remembered hiding from the renegades inside a wardrobe, hearing the screams of the party attendants who were either fled or being slayed._

 _Once her vicinity was clear enough for her to walk out from the drawer, she hid herself and peeked from one of the balcony's pillars. There, she saw the White Fang forces surrounded the captured elitists, either they already had a family or not. Some of them pleaded to the White Fang to stop while being forced to confess their accusations towards the Faunus race. The captured elitists screamed in fear and agony as their wealthy, glamorous lives were about to come to an end. And true to what the heiress told, she saw them being gunned down right in front of her eyes. The corpses of the elitists were left lying down to the bloody grounds of the party._

 _She was small. She had yet to have any knowledge about fighting at the time, nor having the courage to fight back. She could only cover herself from place to place, all without being seen by the White Fang forces. Though she was small, again, her little survival instinct sparked for the first time. she held her tears back. Her heart was aching, beating as fast as her stepped out from one place to another. She could only cry, as no help was there yet for her to cry out to._

 _Until luckily for her, after the White Fang left, the Atlesian soldiers came to search for her. She was successfully rescued from the vicinity and escorted back to her home._

 _This process, sadly, was perpetual in some, if not most of her childhood. Though it happened in many different ways, the despair she felt was still the same. She could only ran and hide, or being escorted by the Atlesian soldiers to her Bullhead transport the they held the White Fang back. She could helplessly looked at their valiant efforts from the window and the poor citizens of Atlas being subjugated, saddened due to her inability to fight back._

 _As for her daily life in the Schnee manor... the frustration of her father would always haunt her. Until the day she decided to walk the path of a Huntress._

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry about it..." Blake said.

"And if this is the way we're going to settle things, I want to know why you're so keen on defending them, Blake. Now I ask you, how much do _you_ know about the White Fang?" Weiss glaringly demanded.

"Like I said, I know the reason behind White Fang's actions. It's because as... poorly-treated Faunuses, they're-"

" _ **Tired of always being pushed around. Am I right?"**_

The heroes were caught in surprise the the voice's answer. It was none other than Xiphon, the very archnemesis hailing from Dai-Shocker. The so-called dark prince descended from the rooftop he appeared from. Like the other Kaijins, whenever he appears, trouble always follows.

"Xiphon!" Blake growled.

"Back off, you freak!" Yang angrily shouted at him as she prepared her Ember Celica.

"Just when I think I could conduct a peaceful negotiation..." Kyle complainingly sighed.

"What do you want now, Xiphon!?" Weiss demanded.

" _ **Truth to be told, I'm very excited to see where this whole... squabbling of yours is going to. However, I decided to step in so that I can offer you the most detailed explanation possible."**_ Xiphon answered as he took out his sword.

"We don't need you for that!" Yang denied.

"Then why bother drawing your weapon?" Kyle calmly asked.

" _ **A warrior's tradition, Kyle. I'm sure you know it, as well."**_

This means only one thing; he must fight. Xiphon himself wouldn't simply stand there just to wait for Kyle's approval. He could threaten anyone, endanger anyone, and jeopardize anyone. Of course, the heroes wouldn't ignore such thing.

Luckily for Kyle, he already had his Driver belt on. He just needed to draw a Kamen Ride card to get things started.

"Fine. You and me, mano-a-mano." Kyle said.

"Wait, you're fighting him alone?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, and I need you guys to stay put. Oh, and keep an eye for any Combatants and Grimms sighted." The Rider ordered.

" _ **I believe there's no need for that. No Combatants. No Grimms. Just the two of us."**_ Xiphon proposed.

"And I believe I shouldn't put much trust on that. By the way, the name's Decade-Kai, now. Kamen Rider Decade-Kai." he countered as he inserted his card to his Decadriver.

"Decade-Kai?" Blake and Weiss wondered about the name.

"Wonder what that means." Yang muttered.

" _ **Oh?"**_

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Henshin!"

 **RYUKI!**

The two warriors charged towards each other, with Kyle changing into DK-Ryuki after the mirror shards on his armor exploded to reveal his active armor. Xiphon was unfazed by the said explosion. In response to Xiphon's sword slash, the Rider quickly drew his card to conjure the Drag Saber.

 **ATTACK RIDE : SWORD VENT!**

Their weapons made a gruelling contact as sparks flew from the impact. Their attacks revolved around parrying and attacking. Even though their attacks met their respective targets, they were still unwilling to give in first. It all started with scratches around their armors as they sent out sparks upon the contact. Then, each of their hits grew much stronger, harder, swifter, and of course, more painful than any normal human could ever bear. It was thanks to their armors , skills, and durability that they were able to hold out longer.

As the battle had hit the stalemate, they resorted to fight with their most unorthodox tricks they could think of. Xiphon started it by grabbing the Drag Saber's tip, holding the pain from its heat and forcing his way to grab it away from the Rider and proceeded to fire his chest beam. DK-Ryuki took notice of this, and kicked Xiphon away just as he was about to fire it. as a result, a pillar of dark plasma beam appeared in the skies of Vale, which caught the attention of Ruby and Penny who happened to be not too far the location.

"Is that a Dust blast, Ruby?" Penny asked.

"I think I've got a good idea on what it is." she answered firmly.

"But a single, normal Dust blast wouldn't be that much powerful." Penny noted.

"Then it's an abnormal one. C'mon, Penny! We've gotta help our friends!"

"Don't worry, I am combat ready!" the Huntress firmed.

DK-Ryuki used the chance to stab Xiphon's chest while the latter was still lying, attempting to bring his chest beam down. Xiphon countered by kicking the Rider while he was still open to sudden attacks and got back on his feet. Knowing that the fight won't be much easier, DK-Ryuki switched to another form on his disposal.

"Try this on for size!"

 **FORM RIDE : KUUGA PEGASUS!**

His armor was then engulfed by a gale of wind, which caused a green energy construct to appear on his chestplate, right upper arm, and left shoulder guard, whilst the rest of his armor changed its colors to mostly black with a bit of green and gold on the knee pads, bracelets, and anklets. His helmet also changed into Kuuga's. The green constructs then revealed itself to be new armor parts for the Rider.

The armor was mostly dark green. His chestplate was modeled after a faced-down arrow. A green, sharp spaulder was seen covering his left shoulder. His right shoulder guard might not sturdy enough, but his green armlet made up as its bulk. His visors also lit in bright green upon activation. DK-Kuuga had completed his transformation to his Pegasus Form.

Inside the helmet, the Rider could feel his concentration being heightened solely to his target, as if he was fully prepared of what moves would stroke him next. Just as it proved, DK-Kuuga was managed to block and dodge most of Xiphon's attacks. His reaction speed was dramatically increased. He even managed to grab Xiphon's sword for him to use against its wielder. After few strikes to the latter's chest plate, which sent sparks to his chest beam, DK-Kuuga kicked him away in the same spot to further injure the Dai-Shocker general.

Not only that, DK-Kuuga even favored his Ride Booker gun in his close-range attacks to inflict more damage to Xiphon. A point-blank shot-induced strikes was anough to put the latter at a disadvantage.

" _ **Not so bad now, aren't you? Say, how is your theraphy after that day?"**_ Xiphon asked.

"That's rich, coming from you." DK-Kuuga spat.

" _ **Oh, I'm just making sure you're in your prime. Can't have much fun if you're being strained, yourself."**_ He said.

"I'm not gonna fall to the same pit twice, Xiphon. That's how I... no, that's how _we_ are gonna bring Dai-Shocker down!" DK-Kuuga declared.

" _ **Impressive display of resolve, Decade-Kai. Now then, how about this!?"**_

A sudden jolt on DK-Kuuga's nerves kicked in. It told him about Xiphon's next treacherous move: a high-speed induced charging punch. The Rider, caught by suprise, could even narrowly dodged its sudden strike. He rolled out of the trajectory, only for him to dodge his next attack. His senses might had been heightened, but Xiphon's rapid strikes exhausted him to the point his dodges were rendered useless. He was first hit by a jab to his chin, added with a kick on his back and more strikes to the rest of his body.

"Kyle!" Yang cried out as the girls were ready to back him up.

"We're coming!" Ruby appeared along with Penny. The former had her Crescent Rose ready.

"Kyle is an armored Huntsman? That's sen-sational!" Penny exclaimed.

"Right!? he's so cool with his armor! Oh, and another one!" Ruby followed.

"Ruby! Penny!" Weiss called out.

"Not now, guys!" the Rider rejected their help, knowing that Xiphon would inflict further damage to them should they interfere.

" _ **I won't miss this one, Rider!"**_

Xiphon charged up his fist with his own dark energy pulse. He was seemingly attempting to punch DK-Kuuga right in front of him when the latter was yet to be ready. The Rider did managed to avoid it. however, he soon realized that it was just Xiphon's own afterimage. He could still feel his enemy's presence, but it moved from place-to-place in a matter of seconds. Xiphon was speeding up to add more velocity to his finisher. Who knew where he would appear next?

"He... he's gone." Ruby said.

"I kinda doubt he'd run away just like that." Yang pointed out.

"Oh, he won't, Yang." DK-Kuuga replied.

"How are you going to respond to his next attack? Should I help?" Penny offered.

"It's fine, Penny. That's where my trusty bowgun comes in."

DK-Kuuga grabbed the said weapon from a green gale of wind, which appeared out of nowhere. The wind conjured the Pegasus Bowgun for the Rider to use. As it described, it was a mix of a black and gold long-barrelled gun with a golden bow attached vertically. There was a green arc with a golden trimming in the middlo of the bow, which connected to its golden arrow muzzle. A golden hammer was attached on the weapon's back.

Ruby's eyes gleamed over the Rider's newly-conjured weapon. The mixture of two long-ranged weapons surely caught her undivided interest. A soft "Whoa" was heard from the red reaper.

"Do you like weapons, Ruby?" Penny asked.

"Of course, Penny! It's the most essential, and coolest tool Huntresses like us could have!" Ruby exclaimed her answer.

"Now, I need you guys to stay quiet and let me concentrate." DK-Kuuga ordered, which the others complied to, with Ruby straightened her face and nodded for it. the Rider then took out his Final Attack Ride card.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : KU-KU-KU-KUUGA!**

He pulled the hammer of his weapon, causing it to empower itself with a strong gale of wind on the bowgun's arrow tip. The green arc lit itself up brightly. He had his weapon ready for Xiphon's next strike.

Thinking back, he had zero experience in handling real guns, let alone a sniper rifle. He had no instincts nor the patience most snipers had. Not even arcade games could make up for it. and yet, he was faced in this situation, where his life depended on it. it was almost like how he was when he first came to the World of Remnant. Either the horrors devoured him alive, or he survived. Perhaps, this was how snipers truly felt.

At first he aimed the bowgun to the direction where Xiphon left. He waited for roughly 10... or 15 seconds as his heart beated fast. The faster it became, the clearer Xiphon's presence came to be. The Rider gritted his teeth under his helmet and clenched his bowgun tightly. He had no time to think about his confidence in whether he could do it or not. Just as Xiphon had appeared on his right with a deadly finisher on his fingertips, time appeared to have slowed down for a moment. the heightened senses of DK-Kuuga Pegasus Form gave him a vision and precision that no one else had.

He had the time to react.

He had the momentum to counter-attack.

He had the chance to strike back.

And he was sure as hell won't miss it.

"There you are!"

DK-Kuuga quickly aimed at the direction where Xiphon came in. He let the hammer go to fire his Pegasus Bowgun. It sent off a powerful blast that even caused the Dai-Shocker general himself to trip off from his tracks. A small explosion accompanied Xiphon's defeat as the Rider kept his composure as solid as a mountain. The former finally hit the ground, failing to execute his own finisher.

Due to the excessive amount of adrenaline he had, and the overstimulation of his senses just for the momentum, DK-Kuuga was also bent to his own knees. He was panting heavily at the cost of his victory.

"Whooo! How's that for fast, Xiphon!?" D-Kuuga boasted. The villain simply groaned from the pain he had just received.

"Decade, are you still good?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby helped the Rider up.

"C'mon, let's get you back up." Ruby said.

"Thanks, guys. Yeah, this is one helluvan armor I'm wearing, now." D-Kuuga replied.

"You have such an impressive performance, Kyle! I'm glad to get to know a Huntsman like you!" Penny congratulated.

"Thanks for the vote for flattery, Penny. You see, I'm not just an ordinary Huntsman. I'm called as a Kamen Rider, designation: Decade-Kai."

"Kamen Rider Decade-Kai. Your valiant deeds will always be remembered." Penny spelled the name, and the Rider nodded in acceptance.

"What's with the 'Kai' word, anyway?" Ruby asked.

"It means like 'Decade-Custom', as in codename for a modified version of the original Decade." DK-Kuuga explained.

"Nice!" Ruby complimented by giving him a shiniy thumbs up. The Rider returned it with a smile under his helmet.

" _ **Hehehe... wow, that was, urgh... spectacular, I must say."**_ Xiphon chuckled as he writhed on his own. He looked up only to see the two of the heroes pointing their weapons at him.

"Stand down, Xiphon. You lost. Lay down your weapon." Blake ordered.

"You better not make this harder for yourself." Yang growled.

" _ **Harder? Oh, I doubt it would be. But not for you."**_ Xiphon obliviously muttered.

"Huh?"

The Dai-Shocker general threw out 5 silver discs from his right gauntlet. The discs seemed to have no effect at first, until it emitted a loud ultrasonic noise that disoriented the heroes to their knees. They held their ears in pain, unable to move away from the emition radius. DK-Kuuga had it the worst. He screamed in agony as the noises drilled his ears violently. He felt that his pain was much more than his comrades could imagine. Even thinking with a clear mind was a very hard time for the Rider.

"Penny... how...!?"

Until he saw Penny, who was surprisingly unaffected by the noise. She was still able to stand, but she clearly showed a concern for the heroes. She looked rather unsure of what to do; either to locate Xiphon, who was nowhere to be found once again, or to save her newfound friends. As the crisis escalated, an idea had stuck to the Rider's mind. He detached his Ride Booker from his belt, switched it to gun mode, and threw it to Penny.

"Kyle!"

"Penny... gun...! Use it!"

Understanding what the Rider meant, the ginger Huntress used the gun to destroy the ultrasonic emitters, in which she did in quick succession and precission. She only needed one shot for each to finish her job. the painful noises had finally stopped, and the heroes could breathe easily.

"Nice shot, Penny." DK-Kuuga complimented with a thumb up, which the girl returned with a joyful nod. The Rider then opened his helmet.

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby asked the others.

"Worst. Experience. Ever." Weiss denoted.

"Blake? Blake, you okay!?" Yang cried out to her friend, which was the last one to get up, possibly due to the amount of pain she had.

"I... I'm okay. It's alri-!"

The Kunoichi suddenly felt a gush of wind rushing from her right. she also had a strange feeling on her head as if something had just been taken away from her. She slowly checked on it, to find out something... horrible, happened to her.

Her bow was gone.

Her black cat ears were exposed.

It was at this moment that Blake's identity as a Faunus was exposed to the public.

However, the horrors didn't just end like that. Especially, if it was Xiphon they were facing against.

"B-Blake, you... so, after all this time... you're a..." the bewilderment went from Weiss...

"A-are those... cat ears...?" to Yang...

"Blake is a Faunus!?" to Ruby...

"Oh my." And Penny.

"Oh no." Kyle sorrowfully muttered.

" _ **To think that a Faunus like you would roam around this city, even attend a Huntsman academy at best... you had a**_ **really** _ **nice bow to cover your true self, Blake Belladonna."**_

The heroes glared at Xiphon, who was standing behind the frightful Blake. On his right hand was Blake's very own black bow. He had forcefully untie it to reveal the Huntress' Faunus trait. It seems that Kyle's attempt to keep his friend's Faunus heritage secret was proven futile at the hands of their own archenemy, and Xiphon still had his own ways to further ashame his target.

"Dammit! What the hell do you want!?" Kyle roared angrily.

" _ **Since you've managed to give me quite an entertainment, and since our big players have gathered here, I'm gonna give you all a new hint! And just so you all know, I've been waiting for this perfect opportunity!"**_ Xiphon presented.

"What!?"

" _ **Blake Belladonna isn't the girl... no, average Huntress you've always known. Her cat ears are just the icing on the cake. If you have a good pair of eyes yourselves, you'd notice something... extraordinary from her."**_

" _ **Blake's skills and experience would never be obtained just by learning from a Novice Huntsman Academy. She came from something more; a place where her spark was lit up for the Faunuskind's liberation. She would resort to anything in order to fulfill it, even if she must spill the bloods of innocents and join your ranks without even revealing her own past! The most violent organization, whose ambition is the power over humankind!"**_

"Don't tell me..." Kyle muttered.

"I-it can't be... I can't believe it..." Weiss horrified by the truth.

"No! Please, stop!" Blake cried out, to no avail.

" _ **Yes! Blake Belladonna is the**_ **member** _ **of**_ **White Fang** _ **!"**_

The revelation struck everyone present on the scene like a thunder. For the heroes, all this time, Blake had never bothered to tell more details of her own past herself. She was mostly seen either quiet, or reading her books. The girl was considered to be one of the most skillful students of Beacon. who knew someone like her would hid such a deep secret. The only thing about herself that she had ever revealed was her Faunus heritage to Kyle Morgan only. And for Xiphon who forcefully revealed her secrets, it must be reasonable that Dai-Shocker had somehow gained the White Fang's assistance. It must be from there that Xiphon had his own hands on such priceful information.

" _ **Now... what are**_ **you** _ **going to do about it?"**_

"Wait!"

The Rider could only watch the villain escape, and shifted to Blake's frightful expression. Tears came down from her eyes, showing that she didn't handle the shock very well. She was breathing heavily in fear, knowing that her dark secrets had finally been revealed, and that her friends might abandon her for that. She couldn't find any words to express her guilt. Fear had fully eluded her mind.

"I... I..."

"Blake..." Kyle softly muttered her friend's name.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey, guys! RWBY : DCD's hype train had reached its 17** **th** **stop! And well, it had been more than just a hype train!**

 **I gotta admit, this has been a fun chapter for me to plan and write out! Not that I'm saying I love to ruin our beloved heroes' lives *sob*. Anyways, yes, it had been a heck of a story.**

 **First, Kyle was still healing from his traumatic experience from blindly tempted by Xiphon's tactics without even knowing that saving her would mean taking her own life away. He had to make sure that he wouldn't do the same mistake again, despite the fact that it was the enemy's influence. Also about his actions on stopping Weiss and Blake from further arguing... well, call it erratic or a questionable act, if you may. As I stated above, he had a rather poor experience when it comes to shove. His speech might be good for resorting through problems, but he was also annoyed by the fact that angry people won't listen to anything else other then their escalating arguments. That's why Kyle needs to have their attention forcefully shift into: third-party violence. Ugh, what the hell am I saying? I can only assure you that he, himself is also aware of this.**

 **And then, our dear heiress, Weiss Schnee. Judging from the story she told for her reason of hating the White Fang, I decided to put more depths to it. I'm trying to depict how desperate she was to survive the attack and overcame her trauma as she grew up. I think that would make her hatred and bias towards the Faunus and White Fang more reasonable, other than the fact she even had no Faunus friend, to begin with. I certainly hope it's much to you, readers' satisfactory.**

 **Lastly, Blake Belladonna's revelation. I figured that if Kyle had managed to calm the conflicting Huntresses down, Blake wouldn't slip his tongue to reveal her true identity. That is, until Xiphon came in. So, it's safe to say that Xiphon is the perfect man to ruin someone's day in a blink of an eye. After all, he's cunning enough to do it *evil grin and dark chuckle*.**

 **The horrors of Blake's revelation had finally came true! How will our heroes deal with it? has Blake truly been spying on them? Has Xiphon's plan to divide his enemies come to fruition? Stay tune for more chapters!**

 **And as always, please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Seeds of Courage

Chapter 18 : Seeds of Courage

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

Shouichi Tsugami was on a break of his own patrol routine. He was seen drinking his own strawberry smoothie on top of his bike; a perfect way to cleanse his mind from doubts and mind blocks. There was surely nothing better than a cold, fresh smoothie under the sun's soothing afternoon light.

Looking back to his earlier years, so many things had gone on from time to time. His journey started off as an amnesiac man who did his best to please his foster family. It all turned out that he was bestowed by the Seed of Agito, a special substance that gave its selected users extraordinary power. Shouichi's own Seed let him transform into Kamen Rider Agito, a gift that he would always treasure until his dying breath.

So far, most of his partnership began with misunderstandings. First, he was hunted by Hikawa as his Police Department had used to label Agito as a threat. It took him a couple of words and actions to convince him that Agito was always a good guy. Then, Ryo had always been a wild card by himself. His ferocious fighting style may render him unfit to be called as a savior, but he proved himself to be a fiercely loyal and powerful ally. He also remembered having a surgeon who also possessed the Seed that enabled him to transform into a Rider, too. Unfortunately, this surgeon had passed on first.

Along his journey, he had finally regained his memories, having an original name called Tetsuya Sawaki as his current used name was from his older sister's late lover. Shouichi had embraced everything; his past, his power, his duty, and his destiny as a Kamen Rider. Knowing that he and his partners weren't alone, he was glad to be a part of the world's mightiest guardians.

Speaking of guardians...

He saw his latest successor stopped at the market in front of him. He was seen on top of his Machine Decader, taking out his hand towel to swipe his sweat away. The newbie also seemed tired. It seems that he had been searching for something to no avail. The young man even slumped his body a bit to his bike.

Kyle Morgan seemed to be having a trouble, and Shouichi Tsugami must help the young Rider.

"Kyle? What's going on?" Shouichi asked, walking towards the Huntsman/Rider.

"Need... drink... now..." he exhaustingly answered, like he had been at this for hours long.

"Oh, say no more! Help is on the way!" Shouichi quickly prepped himself to enter the market.

"Milk... please!" Kyle ordered, giving his money to his senior the right amount needed to buy it.

"Which milk?" the senior Rider asked, though there was an evidence of a sly grin on his face. Kyle didn't even need to know what else there was to the word 'milk' that he meant.

"What do you think I'm referring to, man!?"

"Alright, just kidding! Right away!"

After seconds of nourishing refreshments, Kyle proceeded to share his recent tale of revelations.

"So, what's going on?" Shouichi asked.

"Have you seen Blake somewhere?" Kyle asked.

"No. Why? Something happened?"

"Yup. It happened hours ago."

* * *

 _The revelation brought up by Xiphon clearly shook Blake's mind. There was only fear on her face. Her secrets were exposed in a matter of seconds, one that she thought was the last thing that she ever wanted to happen. Tears came out from her face as her words were choked away by her own guilt. Memories of her own bitter past also surfaced, with her facing the world's prejudice towards her own race alone as a little kid. The longer her friends glanced at her, the more sorrowful she became. She had no idea what to do or what to say, except for the one that she eventually opted to._

 _She ran._

" _Blake, wait!" Kyle called out, much to no avail as the now-revealed Faunus jumped away to the rooftops after taking her fallen bow with her._

" _I can't believe it! After all this time, she had been a White Fang spy! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss exclaimed._

" _She had been a Faunus all along. Without even telling us a thing." Yang muttered._

" _Oh, Blake. Are those huge secrets really being kept all by herself? I can't imagine how burdening it must be." Ruby sorrowfully whispered._

" _Oh, so you guys didn't notice she was a Faunus after all this time?" Penny pointed out._

" _Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked curiously._

" _Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny guessed, pointing at her head and gesturing to form a pair of cat ears._

" _But she had been wearing a bo-ohh..." Yang halted on her words as the realization struck them in silence. A tumbleweed was seen blowing through in the wind._

" _She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered._

" _Oh, and Penny, can you please keep this whole thing to yourself only when you get back home? We don't want too many people asking about this." Yang asked._

" _I promise! Your reason is a valid one, Yang! When I get back home, this matter is only for me to know!" Penny declared to herself._

 _Blake being a Faunus was no surprise for Kyle. However, her being a White Fang member was a new thing for him. Of course, Kyle admitted himself that he was glad being the first one Blake confided her secrets into. He could always relate himself to her that he was always being the odd one out ever since his childhood. And for her to keep such secrets away the whole time..._

 _He had no time to mull it over. He had to make sure of everything. He mustn't let the chaos clouded his own judgement. He had to see this through the end._

" _I'm going after her." He said._

" _Be careful, Kyle!" Penny bid her farewell._

" _Okay, we're counting on you!" Ruby approved._

" _Trying to talk her out, eh? Fine by me." Yang followed, however..._

" _What? No, you can't! What if she's expecting you to?" Weiss objected._

" _What're you talking about?"_

" _It could be a trap, Kyle! If she's been with the White Fang all along, there's no telling what she could do to you, or any of us!" the heiress pointed out._

" _Weiss, I have to see this through the end. Xiphon might be the one to say it, but I have to ask Blake herself if I want the truth. I saw her face too, Weiss. She's scared. Maybe if I can talk her through, we can decide our thoughts better." Kyle explained._

" _I don't want to risk it, Kyle!"_

" _Well,_ I do _! I'm gonna bring her back, even if it means I have to dive back into the hell myself!"_

 _The young Rider summoned his bike using his Decadriver. The bike's engines revved up as he got on top of it. He stopped for a moment after he gripped his right hand on the gas._

" _And if_ you're _part of the team, then I urge you to act like one."_

 _And with that, Kyle departed from his comrade's, leaving them behind in order to fulfill his own mission. It seems that Weiss had a hard time to grasp the reality she was in. It was all similar, even too similar to what happened to him. He couldn't bring himself to trust Xiphon's words anymore. He wished that Blake being a White Fang proxy was never a truth. On the other hand, he couldn't left Weiss being conflicted the whole time. so, on his way, he reached out to his most trusted solution he could ever afford._

" _Tsukasa, we have a problem."_

* * *

"And that's how it is." Kyle finished.

"I see. You know, I think you've made a right choice for that. I wonder if this would lead him telling 'that' to them. And to think that she had been a White Fang member all along... man, this... this is really a lot to take in. I mean, what about her now? Gosh..." Shouichi lamented.

"I know, right? Her face kinda reminded me of when I was being stricken by Xiphon's Terror Memory effects. I mean, can you imagine yourself in a situation where all of your secrets, all the things that you think aren't worth telling are being given away like a lottery ticket just like that? After what happened to me, I don't want to see anyone else suffered the same fate."

"I can understand that, Kyle. But still, even if we managed to get to her, she still has to confront this problem herself. I get the fact that she ran away because she was stressed. But if she keeps doing that, it's not gonna make things any better, know what I'm saying? It's called courage, man. Just like how the Seed of Agito works."

"Your Rider system's power source?"

"Yep." Shouichi answered.

"Hmm... You're right. So, can you help me look for her?" the young Rider asked.

"Oh, sure! I still have my schedule on my hand, so I'll gladly use it!" he accepted.

"Perfecto! So, have you seen her around?"

"Well, unfortunately... no, she's not going through any roads I've been recently."

"You see, the last time I saw her, she climbed on top of a building. I've been checking through street corners, even the smaller ones, and hopping on and off rooftops a couple of times. My legs got beat, I used my bike, and... that's how I get here." He told.

"Then that explains why you're so pent up here, and with the fact that Xiphon got you guys real bad." Shouichi commented.

"I'm afraid we're still gonna play this hide-and-seek if she's still that scared. I mean, she's a Kunoichi, man! She's got some ninja speed that maybe even my Gaim Ichigo armor couldn't catch up!" Kyle said.

"Whoa, slow down right there, Kyle. What do you say we go to Tsukasa's and get yourself some rest? I believe a nap can help you clear your mind." Shouichi suggested.

"Assuming that there won't be any Dai-Shocker messing around, then yes, it's a good idea." Kyle spoke in a tone of uncertainty. He just didn't want to laze off when the baddies showed up.

"And that's where I come in, Kyle. Besides, they don't call this 'patrol duty' for nothing." Shouichi assured with his wide grin.

* * *

The afternoon had almost passed, and Xiphon had already earned his fun. He had to admit that testing his enemies' mettle was... enjoyable. As a Dai-Shocker general, his method was the one that he mostly favored on, though depending on the situation, that is. First, he allowed his enemy to think that they were winning by a contest of strength alone, and with the intel he had, he made a revelation that would shook them. He did so with his confidence that he took his pride on, including the pride of his own work. Couldn't have him look bad in front of his audience, should he?

Even so, he would still need to observe the results. Would they scatter, or strengthen their bonds even more? If it's the latter, then he would need to rethink his future strategies more carefully and precisefully. Their resolve had always proven itself to be a powerful adversary of his kin. Moreover, his research must keep going on for the sake of Dai-Shocker's glory. Kyle Morgan's powers had made him constantly grow stronger as he gained the powers of his predecessors. Added with his training as a Huntsman, he would certainly be a force to be reckoned with. And as much as he admired it, he himself must stay true to his ideals.

Which is why, his Dust transport would be ready soon.

"Is everything ready?" he asked Roman using his civilian form.

"Just a few boxes and we'll be done in no time." the latter answered.

"Terrific. Oh, and mind if I ask you why we're doing this out in the open harbor? There had been preps for the interkingdom Huntsmen welcoming ceremony, in case you didn't notice." Xiphon asked, unsure of his partner's decision.

"Well, last time I checked the schedule there, the transports for the Huntsmen will be arriving at the eastern docks, and _we_ are going to use the southeastern docks to do our job. It'll be pretty much empty since the workers would go to the former docks to welcome them." Roman informed.

"So we're moving there tomorrow morning and start packing up in the sunset. I see. I gotta say you did actually try to think smart for once."

"Once? Hey, you're the one who told me that my plan has to be conducted more subtle than before, so you're gonna have to thank me for doing what you asked me to!" he scoffed.

"Oh, I _am_ thankful for you not to repeat that entire bravado, Torchick." He teased.

"And for the last time, it's Torchwick!" Roman growled, pointing his cane in front of Xiphon. The 'chick' part had always been a tick to Roman, as he remembered how his partner used to mispell his name when the first time they met. The latter eventually found it amusing to do.

"Right, right. Let's get moving, then." Xiphon said, shrugging the cane away from his chest.

* * *

The night had finally arrived at the top of the city of Vale. Street and building lights bathed all over the city. Vehicles and people roam around freely by fulfilling their daily needs. Even students of Beacon were either hanging out or simply having a dinner inside the academy's canteen. As for our famed Huntresses, they were resting inside their dorm.

" _If you're part of the team, then I urge you to act like one."_

Were the words that kept ringing inside the heiress' head. She still couldn't make sense of it, and everything else that had transpired. Her scuffle with Blake led them all to an astonishing revelation; that Blake Belladonna was a Faunus, and a White Fang after all. Moreover, they learned it from their sworn enemy instead of their friend telling the truth herself. The evidences were all laid in front of their eyes. It was clear enough that Blake was a spy, a threat, and an enemy.

And yet, Kyle was obligated in finding her.

"How's Kyle, sis?" Ruby asked her elder sister, who had just finished calling Kyle with her Scroll.

"He said that he'd just waken up from Tsukasa's. He's gonna continue looking for Blake again. See, she had been missing this entire day. He also told us to stand down and let him and Shouichi do the job. My only hope now is that they could find her." The elder sister informed.

"Really? Well, I hope she's getting better, too." Ruby was surprised by the fact that Kyle didn't allow them to look for her, and that is for good reasons. However, she too, also hoped for the best.

"Still, her being a White Fang member is unbelievable, too." Yang said.

"For a moment, I saw Kyle not as surprised as us. Don't you think he might've known something from Blake that we don't, before?"

"Well, I think Blake being a Faunus won't be a very surprising reveal to us if it weren't for Xiphon."

"What's with him, anyway?" she irritatedly muttered.

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked, unsure of what it meant.

"I mean, why would someone like Kyle has to convince Blake to come back again!? She was clearly a White Fang spy! How come he's such a shellhead!?" she irked.

"But Weiss, don't you see her face? She was scared. There's no way she would just turn against us." Ruby said.

"Well, that just means she was scared to death that we had finally see truth! She could just run back to her group of scoundrels just to prove how much of a failure she is!" Weiss deducted.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about it." Yang spoke.

"What!?"

"Are you really sure she's still working with the White Fang? I mean, she didn't give us an evil laugh or something. If anything else, we should still ask her directly if we ever wanted some answers from her." The brawler quipped.

"But that's just dangerous! You're just gonna do the exact same thing as Kyle!"

"And that's _exactly_ what I told him to."

The girls then turned to the door to see their personal mentor, Tsukasa Kadoya, standing right in front of them.

"Tsukasa?" Weiss called.

"Let me guess: did Kyle tell you about this?" the heiress asked.

"Yup, and I just volunteered myself to enlighten you guys. Let's go talk somewhere else less crowded... and crampy." He said.

"Where do you suggest, then?" Weiss asked again.

"How about the rooftops? We might also get a stock of fresh air, there."

"You mean to the bench we used as our spot?" Ruby quipped.

"Good! To the hangout spot, then." Tsukasa declared.

"Umm, guys?" A red-haired Huntress was seen peeking from the room's door.

"Oh hey, Pyrrha!" Yang greeted.

"We're having a pancake party at our room. Do you guys wanna join in, too? Also, hello Tsukasa." She offered.

"Hi there." The Rider greeted back.

"Well, uhh... thanks, but I think we'll have it later." Yang declined, knowing how dire their condition was.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"Not at all, just want to hand out some reports from our surveillance. I only need Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to discuss with. You guys can go first. Don't worry about it. Maybe you could ask the others to left some of them out for us?" Tsukasa informed.

"Alright, then. I'll try my best not to let Nora gulp them all in." Pyrrha joked.

"Thank you. This shouldn't take long." The elder Rider assured.

* * *

The search for Blake Belladonna had continued. Using her Scroll's signal to track her movements via the Decadriver, Kyle and Shouichi set out to the streets of Vale once again. During their first attempt, they had a hard time triangulating her position due to her fast movements. In the evening, however, she was starting to slow down and became more predictable than in the afternoon. The signal eventually led them to a place they thought much least likely for the Huntress to be.

Beacon's courtyard.

It was 9.20 pm and the courtyard became empty as the students had mostly gathered inside the academy's building. The lamplights shone the location's grounds, accompanied by the shattered moon's light itself. The Kunoichi had stood in front of Beacon's monument, which depicted a sword-wielding Huntsman and an axe-wielding hooded Huntress staring down at a Beowolf. She then closed her eyes and removed her bow to reveal her Faunus trait: a pair of cat ears. The said cat ears were surprisingly blended enough with her black hair.

The Huntress then looked up to the monument of Huntsmen, heroes who had defended Remnant for a long time and passed their knowledge down to the new age. She pondered on the fact about them being heroes. What Xiphon said back then was true, that she was a White Fang member, and the reason for her to enter Beacon Academy was to escape from the grasp of her haunting past.

She admitted herself that she had hurt a lot of people, just to ensure her race's liberty over those who trampled on them. It slowly, and finally turned out that no matter how noble her ideals were, her past deeds were something that she could had never been proud of. So, she made a choice; she ran away from it and started her life anew as Huntress-in-training on Beacon. That way, she could still hold on to her ideals and act in the most righteous way that she had always expected herself to be.

But thoughts suddenly came and burdened her own mind: was someone like her worthy enough to become a hero? Had she made the right choice to attend Beacon? Was her Faunus heritage a gift... or a curse, at all?

She could hold her tears no more as she held herself in the line between acceptance and denial.

Suddenly, Blake heard a sound of roaring bike engines. Of course, she had a good idea on who could it be. Her heart raced as she turned to see what might be the horrors of her revelation. She was greeted by the Kamen Riders who had been looking for her the entire day.

"Kyle? Shouichi? I... please, stay back! I-!"

"Blake, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." Kyle assured.

"After all that's happened? After everything that you knew?" she sobbed.

"We just wanna talk with you. There's nothing to fear about. You may be a White Fang member, but that doesn't mean we're gonna execute you in place. We simply want to hear everything from you." Shouichi said.

"Blake, listen..." Kyle pleaded as he walked closer to her. She was still looked a bit dreaded.

"N-no! I..."

"Hey." He said, placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "I really appreciate that you confided to me about you being a Faunus. You knew I'm okay with that. But I gotta admit, you being a White Fang surprised me. And that... is what we're gonna ask you about."

"What?"

"Which loyalty are you pleading yourself right now; the White Fang, or us?"

Blake was silent for a moment as she shoved away all of her insecurities. The Riders had made sure themselves that they had meant no harm to her. They were not the accusers that she used to encounter. There wouldn't be any prejudices like what had happened to her anymore. Once it was done, she had finally voiced out her answer.

"I... I'm not with the White Fang, anymore."

"Tell us about it." Kyle said.

"I admit that I was once their operative, just like what Xiphon said to you. I used to fight for my ideals for Faunus' justice by joining them. But... over the time, I grew tired with their violent methods. That's why I decided to run away from them, to start over again so that I can make up for things that I've done." She explained.

"I see. Well, if you're not with them anymore, then why keep it a secret? Why not tell… no, Why didn't you tell me when you confided yourself being a Faunus to me?" he asked again.

"How do you think I'm supposed to do if my past is something that I've never been proud of!? How do you think everyone will react if I just tell it out of the blue!? I don't want to lose my friends that I've been longing for since my childhood! The White Fang will come after me for what I did, and I don't want you, my friends, to suffer just because I'm here and for what I am!"

It was all obvious that Blake Belladonna had been bearing her own burden of life. Her pain and remorse were all embroiled in her words. Tears dropped down from her eyes as she had been pushing herself to voice out her reason, all for knowing that the young man in front of her was her comrade. She could never hurt him for he would do the same. Reason was the only thing he wanted to seek out from her.

"I… I get it, Blake. I get it." Kyle said, leaning his head close enough to stick into her forehead. He then continued, "If that's your answer, then I'm cool with it."

"R-really?" she wondered as her sorrow started to fade away. The Rider then backed his head away to tell her his story.

"You see, during my last mission with Tsukasa and Shouichi, there was a creepy scientist guy who threatened to shoot all of the hostages if we didn't give up. I saw his face, and I didn't see any doubt or remorse by doing it. He was deranged enough to take away a single life. After I took him down and got all of the hostages and the other scientists out, I opted to leave that guy for what he did."

"Opted? Then… did you do it?" she asked.

"It turned out the other way."

* * *

" _Hey there, Kyle." Natsumi greeted her successor, who was taking a break at her residence. He sat on the front yard bench while looking up at Vale's starry night sky. Her words, caught his attention._

" _Oh, Natsumi! Where's Tsukasa?" he asked._

" _I'm afraid he's currently busy monitoring another mission." Natsumi informed._

" _I see."_

" _But don't worry, he told us about what happened in the afternoon. That's why he asked me and Kivat-la to sort things out for you." She said._

" _ **So! Is there anything bugging you, Kyle?"**_ _the petite white bat asked as she circled around Kyle before resting on his chest._

" _I, uhh… I wonder if rescuing a lunatic would worth our risks of being a Kamen Rider."_

" _I take it you're talking about the Hector person?" Natsumi guessed._

" _That guy threatened to kill people with no remorse seen in his face! I could never tolerate that as someone who has a much better common sense than him! I know he was manipulated like they told me, but I just…" he was a bit silent to find a more appropriate word to sound his reason. "I still can't shake my feelings of my last failure away from me. It's like I found myself hardly believing in everything that has been told to me. I can't let mere words manipulate me again."_

" _I see… then let me ask you this; if you happened to meet someone who has done something bad, but decided to make amends for it in the end, what would you do?" she asked._

" _I would… support them?" Kyle answered with uncertainty._

" _ **You better be!"**_ _Kivat-la quipped as she flew in front of the young Rider._ _ **"Now, how about second chances? Do you believe someone like that should deserve it?"**_

" _It depends, I guess." He replied._

" _ **Well, that half-hearted attitude will get you nowhere!"**_ _Kivat-la scolded._

" _W-what do you mean?"_

" _ **Listen, Kyle. Being a Huntsman and a Kamen Rider means that you must always believe that everyone deserves a path of redemption! You should always prioritize in saving lives, even if it means walking into a trap! In other words, you must believe in a light of hope, no matter how small it is!"**_ _Kivat-la said._

" _Believe in redemption… even if it's slim…" he reminded himself._

" _ **Then allow me to tell you a story. I was once a servant to Narutaki, only living to observe everything that has happened during Natsumi's journey with Tsukasa. He promised me a wealth for my own. But, every time I told him about our failures in killing Tsukasa… he… he would always torture me. He had been such a meanie to me…"**_

" _Kivat-la…"_

" _ **I happened to meet Natsumi during one of my surveillance mission. At the time, she had no idea of my allegiance. Even when I turned my back on her… she still believed in me. And then, when Narutaki finally got fed up on me… and turned me into an abomination I had never desired to be… the one who took me out from that pit… was Natsumi. She was my true answer for my misery… a hope."**_

" _It's all true." Natsumi spoke as her Kivat partner flew to her palm. She also petted her head softly. "The same goes for Tsukasa, too."_

" _Tsukasa? Ah… I see."_

" _There's nothing wrong in holding on to our ideals in this cruel reality, Kyle. Even someone who was used to be a wicked one like Tsukasa could still thrive to the path of goodness should he or she desires it. That is our duty, Kyle; to become a guiding hand for those who are lost. Even if they're criminals or… bullies, give them a second chance to prove themselves to you."_

 _A second chance… he remembered saying it to the late scientist, Monica. She may had done terrible things as the one who discovered the virus, but she and her fellow scientists were fully aware of it and tried everything they could to stray from such path. That was something he could never argue with. However, Hector was still just a small example for that. He had to be ready for something that might even be much worse than that._

" _A second chance, huh? What if it doesn't work, then?" he lamented._

" _Then we'll live with our consequences." The female Rider answered._

* * *

"Which is why I still want to consider you as a friend, Blake. If you're really here to set things right for you… then I'll be the one who welcome you for it."

"Th-thank you…" Blake said as she slowly broke down into tears.

She suddenly leaned herself into Kyle, which the latter didn't expect to happen. He was flabbergasted and unsure of either what he had to do or to think. However, the Huntress was the one who needed the comfort after the whole pressure she had been having for the past hours. And so, he returned her action by embracing her with his hands, ensuring that everything will be alright. Meanwhile, Shouichi could only witness it solemnly. The conflict that Remnant's heroes had been facing was not that much different from his and the other Riders, as well.

The Rider then attempted to brush her head softly. He also whispered to her cat ears as they happened to be nearby his mouth. "It's gonna be alright." He whispered.

This caused Blake to suddenly jolt herself backwards by pushing him away after her face went red. She was seen flabbergasted, possibly due to the whisper.

"Oh, sorry! Did I bother you?" he apologetically asked.

"N-no! it's just… my cat ears are really sensitive. I can feel your breath in there." She stutteringly answered.

"Okay then… remind me not to do that again, if you'd like." He said.

"I… I don't resent you." She whispered to herself.

"Whelp, looks like a particular someone forgot to add the word 'was a member of White Fang'. What a cheap shot at tearing us apart." Shouichi sighed and spat.

"I think we'll get to that later. Now listen, Blake, you already told us everything about yourself. I think you should talk to the others about it." he imploy.

"I don't know about it, Kyle. I'm… scared, of what they might say once they see me again."

Shouichi sighed, feeling the burden of his own friend. He then spoke, "Blake, I understand that you've been burdened enough by that turmoil. But still, if you keep avoiding others, then you've only make it worse. You see, you should confront them about this, talk to them about what's been on your mind, and I'm sure they'd appreciate it rather than you tell nothing at all."

"I told you, Shouichi; they might hate me just like most people." She still rejected.

"But that still won't change your goal right?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Blake, no matter what people might say about your Faunus heritage, they could never change who you are, and your motivations to live on. They're not gonna stop you from taking down the White Fang all by yourself. Am I wrong?" he advised as Blake was still speechless.

"And besides, how do you think I managed to survive Xiphon's fear attack on me?" Kyle asked.

"You... faced it, right?"

"That's the point, Blake. See, you've been dreading over things that you don't even know yet. There was a saying back in my home that the unknown was only something for us to conquer. Just believe in yourself, Blake. No matter what happens, we'll face it together, along with our friends. Now, let's hold on to that hope, okay?" Kyle advised.

She nodded and said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do later."

"Good to hear that. So, wanna go back to the dorm now, Blake?" Kyle asked.

"I uhh… I think I need a space for tonight." She uncertainly answered.

"How about a night at Tsukasa's? pretty sure he still has plenty of rooms for you to sleep over." Shouichi suggested after he and Kyle nodded for the idea.

"I'll be accompanying her too, then." Kyle offered.

"Oh… just don't get your hopes up too high, alright?" he teased.

"Hopes? What are you… oh dude, no!" Kyle exasperated, knowing what it meant.

"What is it?"

"You… don't have to know that." He assured.

As they kept talking through the remainder of the night, a figure was seen loitering from a tree in the courtyard. It was the monkey Faunus from the afternoon at the docks. He was eating his banana while having been watching the entire scuffle. The Faunus had been planning to call the Kunoichi out with him, but somehow her friends managed to get to her first. It seems that he had to use his chance at another place and another time.

"Guess I've been worrying on her too much, eh?" he muttered as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remainders of team RWBY and Tsukasa had gathered in Beacon's cliff as Tsukasa suggested. The girls had made a brief explanation of what happened in the afternoon. However, Weiss didn't seem to waver from her accusations towards Blake and the White Fang, which the Rider himself had to think through on how to smooth things over.

"I told you! Blake has been a bad guy all along!" she objected.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" the elder Rider asked.

"She had been defending the White Fang and tolerated their actions after I told her not to! I bet you already know that they brought nothing but chaos! I mean, it's obvious that she's one of them because who else in the world would do that?" Weiss jeeringly explained.

"So?"

"So what? What else there is to say other than that!?"

"Is that what you really think it is? Do you know the real reason why she's here with your team instead of the White Fang? Do you know her real motives? What is her real reason of attending Beacon? What are her real words? Do you even think about that?"

"W-what are you talking about!?"she jeered again.

"See, that's your problem, Weiss Schnee. You conclude things without even attempting to know the utmost truth behind it all. Plus, what you've been doing is called bigotry, seeing how you always denounce the Faunus that you've been looking for. No wonder why she's so pissed off when you also did that to White Fang." Tsukasa said.

"I... I think he might have a point here. See, how about we talk to Blake tomorrow just to hear what she has to say? Maybe we can sort this out peacefully!" Ruby suggested.

"I'm not gonna risk reasoning with a hostile!" she denied.

"But Blake's still our friend, no matter what! Ruby's right! I insist _we_ look for her, Weiss!" Yang said.

"With the police!" Weiss added.

"And _that_ , is what makes you no different from Atlas citizens. You people are notorious for generalizing Faunus with the White Fang, and most of you are always known to denounce every Faunus they see. You can always say that you've taken the path of Huntress, but keep that attitude up, and you're just as rotten as them... and your father."

The words ticked the Schnee heiress up. Comparing her with her father had pushed her far enough. "N-no way! I'm not what my father is! How dare you compare me to him!"

"Well, hate to break it to you, but that's what you've been doing the whole time." Tsukasa pointed out.

"Then what are you trying to say!?" she growled, only to be surprised when Tsukasa suddenly took out his Ride Booker gun.

"What if I told you that I was one of Dai-Shocker's general?"

"Wh-what!?"

"Whoa, seriously?" Yang gawked. Her sister was just as surprised as her.

"I joined the Dai-Shocker just because I think it would be fun. I raised myself to the highest general rank that enables me to enact my plan to merge the Riderverse, so that I could destroy the Kamen Riders at once. I created my own Rider system in order to fulfill my twisted prophecy of becoming the ruler of Riderverse! And that is by erasing the Kamen Riders themselves!" he declared, much to the girls' shock.

"N-no way..." Ruby muttered.

"Y-you traitor!" Weiss growled as she attempted to reach her rapier, only to be halted by her own dread.

"That's the point, Weiss. I could even have you all dead if I ever wanted to. Now I ask you this; how about you take the shot?" the elder Rider asked by forcefully pulling her hand to get ahold of his own gun, pointed right at his throat.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"You always said that you wanted to become a Huntress who will destroy the evil, right? For my whole life, I've been nothing but the embodiment of that evil. So, how about you start it from shooting me right here, right now? If you ever want to prove yourself right, here's your chance."

The look on Tsukasa's face was honest and firm, but not the one who had been truly a villain all along. He was also filled with regret of what he had become in the past. His journey had taught him a lot in how to accept who he was and live on with the consequences. He even went so far to make someone pointed his own gun at himself just to prove someone's point. There was no sign of fear on him, not unlike Blake who ran away in a second.

The longer it happened, the more Weiss trembled herself. She was literally facing a man who was ready to take on his consequences, even with death. It might be an overexaggeration, but it was true. She couldn't bring herself to say more words, nor her friends. She could only look at him in fear, not knowing what she was supposed to do. She lost all her words and her own arguments from last time. She had started to doubt herself.

"I... I..."

"What are you waiting for!? Shoot me!"

"I can't do it!" she yelled as tears came out from her face. She also lowered the gun that had been handed to her. "I... I don't know... I just... can't!"

"Weiss, please just calm down-"

"That's enough, Rubes. She already had it herself. Tsukasa, your word?" Yang halted her younger sister, allowing Tsukasa to continue.

Tsukasa sighed at the view, knowing that his method was effective. He then nodded to Yang and continued, "I bet you're now wondering why I was accepted as a true Kamen Rider by my friends. Why someone like me would ever be forgiven by heroes like them? It's because... they believe in second chances, which is the path of redemption. I have lived a life where I couldn't remember my own sins, and by the time I remembered... I was scared."

"I was scared that my sins... could never be atoned, that my journey to save the world as a Kamen Rider had been nothing but pointless. But... they still accept me despite all of that. They wanted to see me earn the chance to make things right, as they had always did. They showed me the light of atonement... one that can be seen if he or she desires it. They wanted to see me become a better version of myself... which I did, thanks to them."

The girls were silent upon hearing the story. They had never thought that their mentor was a man like that; a man who had committed a sin and lived a life where he couldn't remember it. the revelation must had took him hard, probably much harder than Blake's. And yet... he still fought for what he believed as a righteous act to make amends of his own, by walking a path of a warrior. His efforts were never all on his own, but with acceptance and forgiveness from his friends, which he had been striving for. Those acts could never be condemned nor denied by anyone else.

And perhaps... Blake herself was not beyond redemption.

"The thing is... I want you guys to believe that not everyone is beyond redemption. They might be seeking the truth, to the path of righteousness... just like what we had been walking on. The White Fang might be a violent group, but I believe that there may be some Faunuses who can never condone their actions. And not just them. There are still people who had been seeking answers without knowing what they had been doing in their whole life. I want you guys to guide them, help them find their answers, and show them what they can be. I also believe that Blake could be among these people. So please... help her see the light, as her friend... and as her family."

And with that, the night had passed.

* * *

 _The next day…_

The White Fang had started their plan to move all of their supplies to the Southeastern docks. Moving them with trucks was the best way to cover its contents with boxes so that prying eyes wouldn't reach them, especially if the crates inside it were marked with the Schnee Dust Company logo. They had started moving at around 10 o'clock in a convoy of at least 8 trucks.

And it didn't go unnoticed by Shouichi.

As for the other two who hadn't returned to their dorms, they were seen going for a stroll together through the streets of Vale. Seeing how the Kunoichi was still uncomfortable from the whole ordeal yesterday, Kyle opted to accompany her as long as she needed until she got better. Moreover, he still saw her frowning even after minutes passed by. Either it was due to the ordeal or it was just her being... herself. He then decided to start the conversation.

"So, uhh... how are you holding up?" he asked, which was the exact same question that Weiss asked to him after what happened in the Mirror World for as much as he could remember.

"I think it's starting to be bearable, now." she answered.

"Wanna talk to them? You can use your Scroll, though."

"I, uhh… I think I'd like some refreshments first." Blake replied.

"Okay. So, any treats you want from me?"

"I'd like a Skybucks coffee for starters." She smiled.

"Cool! Been a while since I drank coffee ages ago."

"Really?" she wondered.

"Two days before I got myself in Remnant. Guess I was right to say that." Kyle said, causing Blake to giggle upon it.

For a moment, he was glad that his friend could still retain her smile. Suddenly, they were greeted by someone, who was none other than the Monkey Faunus. He jumped off from the rooftops and landed safely thanks to his Aura. He was clearly a Huntsman for having one.

"Hey, can I talk with you guys for a second?" he asked as the two glanced at each other before giving him an answer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another place..._

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"You can come out now Blake!"

The two sisters had been shouting out her friend's name to no avail. Along with them was the Schnee heiress who had been silent and frowning along the way. She couldn't bear to call her name after what had transpired last night. She even doubted if she would ever be happy to see her again. Now that she gave a thought about it, Blake's dread towards her revelation was genuine, and not just a mere act of innocence. She kept pondering about it over and over again…

"Weiss, c'mon! help us out here!" Until her red-cloaked leader snapped her out.

"Oh! Uhhh… r-right…" she replied.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Yang asked, noticing her current expression.

"I'm… not sure about myself, now…"

The brawler didn't take long to realize that it was about what happened last night. She was still distraught by the fact that Tsukasa had been a former Dai-Shocker general, and that he was willingly to accept those sins by making her pointing his own gun at himself. Who wasn't astonished by such thing, anyway?

"Is something wrong, Weiss?" Ruby checked on her teammate.

"Weiss, listen to me; everything's gonna be fine. Like Kyle said, we'll go see Blake ourselves, sort this thing between us together and then we'll go back kicking Dai-Shocker's butt in no time. We're doing this together." Yang assured.

"We already understand what you've been through, Weiss. I'm sure she does, too. You see, I think being a Huntress is also understanding one's pain and do whatever we can to take it away! We're helping each other, here!" the red reaper chirped.

As Weiss nodded at their heartwarming remarks, a voice suddenly came in. "And I think Weiss' hair look _wonderful_ today!" This took the other girls in surprise as they jolted back.

"Aaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby wailed.

"Umm, thank you?" Weiss doubtfully answered.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" the ginger Huntress asked by cheerfully ignoring the younger Huntress' question.

"We, uhh... we're still looking for Blake." Ruby explained.

"Oh, I see." she frowned. "So you're still having no luck in finding her."

"Then have you by any chance seen her, this morning?" Weiss asked.

"I'm afraid not, Weiss. But don't worry! I won't rest until I find your teammate! Let me help you guys out, please?" she pleaded.

"Alright, then. That's very nice of you, Penny." Ruby smiled, accepting her new friend's offer to help.

* * *

Our focus then shifted once again to the other heroes, who were chatting along with the Faunus they had just met earlier. The Faunus asked them to have their talk at a balcony cafe, which they started after they had their respective teas delivered to their table.

"So... Sun Wukong, isn't it?" Kyle started.

"Yep! Leader of team SSSN (Sun) and hailing from Vacuo! Nice to meet you, cool dude and dudette here!" he cheerfully introduced and offered his handshake.

"Heh, likewise." Kyle returned as he chuckled, somehow finding his character amusing. Blake then followed suit shortly after.

"Oh yeah, umm... what're your names, again?" Sun sheepishly asked.

"Kyle Morgan, and she's Blake Belladonna."

"Okay, noted!"

"Now then, is there something you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Actually... it's more like I want to know about Blake here." He answered.

"And why is that?" the cat Faunus asked.

"Finally, she speaks! For nearly three minutes of walking and sitting here, you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun happily remarked. It caused Blake to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Ahem. The question, Sun." Kyle cleared his throat as he tried to keep the conversation on the said context.

"Oh right. Well, you see... I got this." The monkey Faunus sled out his Scroll and opened a digital document he had inside. It revealed Blake's identity data and records as a White Fang operative. And of course, it wasn't her own doing.

"I-is that... me?" Blake gawked.

"Whoa. Sun, when and where did you get this stuff?" Kyle curiously asked.

"I got it when I just happened to be close to their base of operation yesterday. Saw them moving from one place to another, loading... stuffs or somethin' to their trucks. And then, I happened to be in their base that I thought was less-protected. Luckily, I was right. The guards all happened to have their Scrolls nearby, so I decided to look on their files. I saw things... well, if not all of them: Dust shipments, Grimm transports, Kaijins, and then... there's you." He explained.

"You went solo!? Dude, you're crazy! And for you to do that, you-" he sighed, trying to brake his own running mouth. "You did a really great job with this."

"Okay, I'm... flattered?" Sun answered as he was still flabbergasted by the Rider's remark.

"Now, stop right there. I gotta ask you here, Buddy; have you ever done this thing, before?" Kyle asked again as his curiosity and awe got the better of him.

"Umm, I guess? See, I've been taking down those perps who had been causing ruckus in my home. I went to their bases for stealth ops and when the time comes, I have my friends helping me taking them down! Easy peasy, dude!" Sun boasted.

"Wow." Kyle complimented. He then leaned himself a bit towards the Faunus. "Look Sun, this is the most valuable high-grade intel you got yourself there. I think we should talk about this more and-"

"How about later? There's something I wanna talk about too, now." Blake said.

"Whew. Yes, ma'am." He complied. Blake momentarily gave Kyle an odd look as he suddenly addressed her as ma'am, but she quickly dismissed it for knowing that it was his friend's own quirk. Even so, she could also tell that Kyle was surely excited to have another Hunstman such as Sun to have that kind of skill, and that Kyle must've been thinking on having him as one of the All Kamen Rider League's greatest assets.

And there, she started to think that Kyle had made himself a good judge for recruitment purposes. Seriously, what in the world she had been thinking? The Huntress then decided to cast thos thoughts away and focused on her query.

"Sun, how familiar are you with the White Fang?" she asked.

"I guess it's safe to say that I don't think there's a Faunus on this planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun retorted.

"Good. You're off the hook, then." Kyle said.

"Wait, you've been suspecting me as a White Fang member, this whole time!?" Sun gawked.

"For a moment, yes. But that's because we were trying to confirm it to you yesterday while you were having fun jumping and swinging around. We even got ourselves a big problem on our way to you." The Rider explained.

"Oh..."

"Care for another word, Blake?"

"Oh yeah." She complied after she finished sipping her tea. "As you've known, Sun, I was once one of them."

"So I've known." Sun confirmed.

"I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunuses were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

After the cat Faunus wiggled her cat ears beneath her bow, Sun asked, "So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looked down in shame, thus Kyle took the opportunity to answer it. "Actually... we've been planning to smooth things over today. Our friends and I had just learned about her past as the White Fang in the hardest way possible."

"Which is...?"

Kyle exchanged his look towards Blake, in which they took a slow nod after a bit of a silence. It is time to let the monkey Faunus knew what had been going on. And in order to do so, they need to find a disclosed place first.

"How about we go to somewhere else quieter than here, first?" Kyle suggested.

* * *

 _Inside an empty alley…_

"An archenemy of ours revealed her secret. His name's Xiphon. He's also working with the White Fang, but he has a much bigger authority over them, courtesy of Dai-Shocker. I gotta warn you; that guy's one helluva doom bringer, and a tough one that is."

"Dai-Shocker? Wait, I read some of its files, last night. You know what that is?"

"An underground evil organization that had been terrorizing this world, lately. I take it that you've seen the recent Kaijin reports, right? well... that's where they come from."

"Really!? Man, guess I've been really digging into somethin'." He remarked.

Kyle then held Sun's shoulders for a firmer statement. "Sun, this is much bigger than you think it is. This isn't just about White Fang escalating their propagandas, it's about world domination. Dai-Shocker had been wreaking havoc in Remnant years before we were even here, and it has been their thing for God-knows-how-many. They'll do anything to fulfill their twisted ambition. And somehow, they managed to get the White Fang into their fold."

"So this Dai-Shocker has just become a new big bad in the town, huh?"

"More like a 'great evil strikes back'." Kyle corrected.

"Say, where's the rest of your team?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I left them for an earlier sail."

"Eeeh!?"

"Huh!?"

"It's more like I'm givin' them heads up for Vale. It's not my first time I bail them out like this, though." Sun nonchalantly explained.

Blake sighed, "Alright, it's just… unusual for a Huntsman to do that."

"I get that a lot. They'll be fine."

"Okay, back to our topic. So, do you think you have any idea where they're gonna be next?" Kyle asked.

"The intel says that they're gonna move to the southeastern docks today. I say we go strike them there." The monkey Faunus suggested.

"Are you sure about this? I'm afraid that we're gonna have to face a heavier assault, considering they're packing up at the docks and probably… Kaijins."

"Well…"

Just as Sun was thinking about his next answer, a roaring bike sound was heard heading towards them. It was Shouichi with his Machine Tornader. The elder Rider parked his bike nearby the three's location and walked to them to inform his findings. It didn't take long for him to find his friends inside an alley.

"Oh, there you guys are!"

"Shouichi!" Kyle greeted.

"I got something from the docks. Let's have a look there." The elder Rider informed.

"Hey, that's where the White Fang's gonna strike next! I was gonna say it to you guys!" Sun quipped.

"That's… convenient." Blake commented.

"Uhh, who's this guy?" Shouichi asked.

"This guy, Shouichi... is our intel." Kyle answered as he wrapped Sun with his arm, in which the latter smiled to it for granted.

* * *

 _In Tsukasa's residence..._

"My God... this is much more devastating than I thought it'd be."

What Tsukasa, Yusuke, and Natsumi had been witnessing was the intel that Ryo brought all the way. it was a data of the virus development since the Mirror World incident, and the fact that it was a modified Bugster virus was also true. And as Tsukasa mentioned, it was way more dangerous than the original.

"We also managed to get some of their factory's locations. Turns out that they're all within Vale." Ryo explained.

"And the closest one to our location?" the world traveller asked again.

"The southeastern docks, right beside Vale's main docks." He answered.

"Wait, that's the location where Kyle, Shouichi and Blake are nearby! I remember them saying that they wanted to take a look at that city blocks. Think we should tell them about this?" Yusuke suggested.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves for the time being. We can't just push them to mission, especially Blake, after what happened. She was still devastated. I'm afraid she won't do well even with Kyle around." Natsumi said.

"Oh, I see..." Yusuke frowned.

"That aside, Natsumi, any news from the VPD?"

"We've confirmed that Roman Torchwick is behind the robbery. His movements had been more organized than the last time we saw him. I also know that his men are already behind the bars, but... I wonder how he managed to pull it off himself. Anyway, there had also been a suspicion that White Fang was behind all of it." Natsumi informed.

"Okay. Now, Ryo, how's our trusty intel doing?" Tsukasa asked.

"You mean him? The last time I checked yesterday, he said that the White Fang's going to move their supplies today in the afternoon. He'll also be there when that happens. That's where we're going to strike them." He explained.

"So they're making a move right now? Looks like it all makes sense that they were also the ones behind the recent robberies, and Torchwick had been orchestrating it all. Yup, that's it! Roman's been working with the White Fang!" Yusuke pointed out.

"And with Dai-Shocker above them, I'm starting to feel that our worst fear has just become true. Alright then, tell them to make the preps for the assault, and let's hope that we're not too late. Oh, and I'll be coming, too." Tsukasa ordered.

"You sure about this, man?" Yusuke asked.

"I am, Yusuke. I'd like to check on our kids too, see how they're doing after yesterday." He said.

Suddenly, Ryo's Scroll rang and he took it out. "It's Shouichi."

"What is it?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, it seems that we're gonna have to prep much earlier."

* * *

The girls had been looking from one street to another. An hour had passed with no luck in their ends. After long walks and rests, Penny decided to lighten up the mood as much as she could.

"So... how much else do guys know about her?" she asked.

"Well, she uhh... you can say that she's the quiet one in our group. She didn't talk much about herself, but when she gets on a mission, I can say that she's really reliable!" Ruby chirped.

"Are you guys mad because you know that Blake is a Faunus all along?"

"Well, I was. Only me." Weiss said.

"I see. Even when Faunuses had already been acknowledged, they still have some kind of injustice happening to them. That's just sad." Penny frowned.

"No! I wasn't mad at her just because she's a Faunus! It's all because... she wasn't really a regular Huntress, just like the rest of us. I mean, you were there when Xiphon said that she was a White Fang member, right? I was so agitated by the fact that she had been keeping this thing to herself for a long time." Weiss gulped in order to prevent her from spilling it out.

"I don't quite understand, why look for her when you're still agitated?"

"The point is, Penny, we're trying to look for her so that we can talk things over. You're right about us fighting with each other, but that doesn't mean we're throwing our friends away. We care for each other, Penny. And that's because our bonds are strong." Yang explained.

"Bonds, huh?" she pondered for a while. "You see, I don't have a lot of friends, back home. And if I did, I'd really like to talk with them about things and... stuffs."

"Me too..." Ruby frowned, until a realization hit her. "Hey, at least you already have us! We can be your friends in here, Penny! Just like what I said to you yesterday!"

"R-really?"

"Penny, you don't have to have so many friends. I mean you need to, but what good is an unreliable many compared to a reliable few? I have lots friends, just so you know, Penny. But after what I had been having throughout these days... I gotta admit that I only had a few people that I can feel... truly belong to. Sides my family, that is." Yang said.

"And if there's one thing that I learned now, is that as a good friend, I have to give them a chance to prove themselves that they can be much better than before. Right now, Blake is just as troubled as any people could be, and I really don't want her to lose that second chance." Weiss pondered. This caused Yang to smile on her as she patted the heiress' head, with Ruby giggling in front of them.

"It seems that I still have much to learn, here. Perhaps, this is an experience that I could never have learned in home." Penny muttered.

"Oh, aren't we all, Penny? Now c'mon! Let's start looking again!" Ruby chirped.

* * *

The heroes had reached the docks by the time the White Fang was still packing up themselves. Blake, Kyle, and Shouichi were still securing the perimeter and overlooking the shipment on the rooftops nearby, as Sun was off to look for something. By the way, Sun's participation was much to Shouichi's disbelief, and that is what he was going to talk about.

"I still can't believe that you guys asked another Huntsman to come with us for this matter. Are you really sure about this?" he asked.

"Shouichi, he went solo just to obtain a piece of intel from the White Fang. Well, aside from his carefree attitude, that is. I say we make a good use of him and slowly spread our connection to the other Huntsmen in this world." Blake pointed out.

"I don't see any harm in doing it, though. We already even had Penny too, right? Besides, I believe it won't be as dangerous as it was in your time. If we're ever gonna beat Dai-Shocker and the White Fang, then we should go for it. Just like how you guys always do, right?" Kyle added.

"Just like old times, huh?" Shouichi pondered. "I think you should really talk to Tsukasa about this, later. I kinda feel like I'm... uncertain about us going public once again. And please be mindful with your actions, okay?"

"Worry not, man. Worry not." Kyle assured as Blake simply nodded.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Sun Wukong to get back to their hideout. He was also seen holding two fresh green apples.

"So, did I miss something?"

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. Here, I stole you guys some food!"

"You what!?" Shouichi gasped.

"Well, that's just too good." Kyle commented.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake questioned.

"What? Weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun countered, with both Blake and Shouichi giving him an angry glare and Kyle giving him a disinterested look. "Okay-okay, I'm just kidding! I paid it with my money! I still have enough for the next two weeks, though!"

Shouichi sighed. "I guess you're right about him, Kyle."

And with that, they went back to their investigation. They witnessed a Bullhead's searchlight for a landing spot as it descended into a black cargo box and extended a ramp for a bunch of individuals with their metallic fanged masks on. There was no mistaking them for someone other than the White Fang.

"Oh no..." Blake muttered sadly.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

She stared at the bloody wolf symbol that her former allegiance sported, "Yeah... It's them."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, didn't you?" he asked again.

"I knew they had been working on Dai-Shocker outposts for some time ago, but still... I don't feel any better knowing that fact alone." Blake said.

"Is that a... Schnee Company logo?" Shouichi looked at the crates they brought.

"Hey, you're right! but how?" Sun wondered.

"Looks like you're not kidding about the SDC being involved in shady businesses, Blake. No wonder why Weiss wanted to get out of there so bad." Kyle motioned to Blake.

"I think there must be someone inside the company who legitimated their shipments. Maybe that's why they can operate freely and unnoticed by the officials." She replied.

"Damn, those guys. If only they know what Dai-Shocker truly is..." Shouichi cursed under his breath.

"So they're really behind the last robberies. But the thing is, why bother robbing two Dust stores if they already have that much?" Kyle deduced.

"You're right, man. Something doesn't add up, here."

"Wonder how they did, though." Sun motioned to Kyle.

"Dai-Shocker had been mining Dusts throughout this kingdom, said to be the second one with the richest Dust in Remnant. They even put so much effort in hiding their mining sites. Annoying , I say." The latter explained.

"And how's that been going for you guys?" Sun asked again.

"Well, the more we seize their sites, the more intel we can find. Especially, the radar jammers they had been using. So far, our tech guys are doing good in deciphering their location." Shouichi answered.

"Cool! So you guys have really been on this thing for a long time. I'm impressed!" Sun complimented, causing Shouichi and Kyle to chuckle in amusement. Even Blake sighed during their conversation.

Suddenly, a new voice boomed from afar, and it was a familiar one. "Hey! What's the holdup!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"That voice... Torchwick!" Kyle gasped.

"Who?" Sun asked.

"The most wanted criminal in Vale, and a notorious one. Never heard of him?"

"I just got here, though. Vacuo's news headline had never been that much reliable than here." Sun nonchalantly answered.

"Duh..." Kyle facepalmed.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially, not one like that." Blake muttered angrily. It pushed her enough to walk away from her cover.

Sun was alarmed by her sudden move, as well as the others. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Great. There goes our recon." Shouichi muttered.

* * *

In a relatively short period of time, Blake managed to slip through the containers. Years of experience in the White Fang had made her capable enough to sneak past the guards undetected. She moved from one cover to another without even alerting nearby guards. And just like that, she managed to get herself close enough to her target.

"No, you idiot! This is a leash!" Roman angrily berated the White Fang soldiers, only for him to have his throat being held with a blade out of nowhere. He, of course, had a good idea on who it was.

"What the-! Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" the cat Faunus threatened.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady!" Roman gasped as the soldiers rounded up his only assailant.

As they were closing in on her, Blake quickly took her bow off to reveal her cat ears, causing them to lower their weapons for a bit. They were shaken by the fact that their assailant was none other than the famed White Fang operative, Blake Belladonna.

"H-hey… is that who I think it is?" a soldier asked to the other.

"I know. It's Blake! She used to be one of us!" another soldier pointed out.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!?" she confronted.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman announced.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She threatened.

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." He said as he snapped his finger.

As he looked up, two more Bullheads entered the scene, with one of them carrying a person on top of its cockpit. The figure then jumped off it, twirled in mid-air and landed in the most spectacular way possible. The ground beneath him cracked, and he stood up to face his new guest.

Xiphon was in the house, and he was also expecting a spectacular welcome.

" _ **Oh, come on. No cheers and claps at all?"**_ he jested, causing the White Fang soldiers to do so awkwardly for a bit. But at least, the claps were still worth the entrance.

" _ **Yeah! That's more like it!"**_ the general exhilrated himself by giving some of the soldiers a high five. However, some of them returned it awkwardly.

"Xiphon... So you've been with him all along. " Blake growled in venom.

" _ **Where was I? Oh right, ahem!"**_ he cleared his throat before he continued. _**"Well, well, well... what do we have here? You've certainly brought us a lovely domestic cat, Roman. A nice one, I say."**_

"Well, with my sheer luck alone, she entered this place all by herself. I told you bringing me out here was a good idea." Roman boasted himself.

" _ **I appreciate that thought, partner."**_ Xiphon winked inside his helmet.

"Partner?" Blake was puzzled.

" _ **Now then... what can I do for you, O honorable guest of ours?"**_

"What did you make the White Fang do to your bidding!? Answer me!" Blake angrily demanded.

"Oh, no need to be so hasty like that! It's nothing personal, Blake. It's just business." Roman answered nonchalantly.

"I won't let you do anything to bring people harm! Stop this right now!"

" _ **Stop? Oh, Blakey… how little you know about this."**_ Xiphon gestured Roman to shoot her right foot, in which he did enough to make her back away and let go of her grasp.

" _ **The White Fang shared the same mindset that us, Dai-Shocker has. We are tired by this world's government, who did nothing but let people, especially Faunuses suffer. And thus, we decided to join our hands to take over this world… and bring you all, sinners down with it."**_ Xiphon informed.

"First, you're putting your hate on the Kamen Riders, and now the government!? What is wrong with you people!?" Blake growled.

"We're the ones who should be asking you that, traitor!" a soldier berated.

"Wh-what?"

"You're supposed to be the one who helped us out during this time of crisis for the Faunuskind, but you just turned your back from us! Why did you betray us, Blake!? Why!?"

"We're not supposed to hurt humans! We're supposed to find a peaceful way for our problems!" Blake countered.

"After what they did to us!? You should be the one who know it better! They hurt us, so we hurt them back! I can't believe that you just ran away so that you can become their pet! How lowly you are!" another soldier detested.

"No, you're wrong!" the Huntress desperately cried out.

"Kamen Riders, Huntsmen, Government… what's the difference? We don't need them all in Remnant! We only need people capable of understanding what has to be done for the sake of the planet! This is our first step towards that, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Roman pointed his armed cane at the Huntress. He fired it right towards her head, only to be blocked by Kyle's Ride Booker gun using its 'book cover' portion. He also delivered both Roman and Xiphon a few shots from his round, causing Roman to narrowly dodge it and Xiphon to shield himself only with his gauntlet. The Rider was soon followed by Sun and Shouichi who took down a few White Fang soldiers that surrounded Blake, keeping their distance away from the heroes. Sun twirled his red and gold nunchucks and kicked them away, while Shouichi elbowed a soldier from behind and knee-dropped the unsuspecting other one after sending a few punches.

"You okay, Blake?" Sun asked.

"I'm fine."

"So, this whole cahoots thing has been your own idea, you two?" Kyle blurted.

"Pinky boy! I thought I'd never see you again!" Roman greeted.

"Wait, pinky boy?" Sun wondered as to why Roman called him that.

"So, those robberies are your own doing? Why?"

"That's right! I've been inactive for a few months and I just need a warm up for my next job! Now, how about you wear that pinky armor of yours and let's get this started?" he said. He also motioned to Xiphon, ordering him to call more reinforcements.

"Just for a warm up, huh? How petty." Shouichi commented.

The latter then gave an order to his troops from his comms. _**"If you say so, partner. All units… engage."**_

The heroes heard loud footsteps, which came from inside the buildings. Xiphon had just ordered a large quantity of his troops to the scene, which consist of additional White Fang soldiers and Combatants to further emphasize their cooperation. Along with them came more soldiers from the Bullheads above them. And lastly, Xiphon summoned the last thing that the heroes would expect to encounter; his latest Kaijin creation.

The Kaijin was a mixture of several known Grimms in Remnant. It has a head of a Beowolf with jagged lower fangs, a large body of an Ursa, with its torso sporting a Boarbatusk head and its arms having a pair of oversized claws, and a pair of bulked-up Beowolf legs. It seems that Xiphon had been playing around with his Kaijin generator, resulting in him creating this chimeric abomination.

 _ **"Chimera Kaijin is present... and smashing." he growled.**_

"You brought a kitbash, here?" Roman commented.

"I was just curious if I add several Grimms into my equation." Xiphon replied.

"Whoa! What the heck is that!?" Sun jolted from where he stood.

"That, my friend, is what a Kaijin is. FYI, they're all made of Grimm's dark essence. Only this time, we're seeing them being mashed-up like this." Kyle commented.

"So they're all made of Grimms? That's just really messed up!" Sun commented.

"Welcome to my world, Sun." the Kunoichi commented.

"Looks like we need to step up the game, right now. Kyle?" Shouichi said.

"On it." Kyle acknowledged as they both summoned their Henshin devices.

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"HENSHIN!"

 **DECADE!**

The Riders' visors glowed brightly upon the activation of their standard forms. Their transformation had surely startled Sun, the newcomer of the bunch. For years, he had never been amazed by someone wearing armors in the fanciest way possible, let alone meeting a Huntsman capable of doing such thing.

"So you guys are the Kamen Riders!? Man! You guys are so rocking on those armors!" Sun commented joyfully as Blake simply sighed on his overjoy.

"Get ready, Sun. things are about to get really messy, here." Blake ordered.

"You got it!"

" _ **All hands, eliminate them."**_

"Now!"

Both sides had started their brawl against each other. Decade and Agito both fought with their fists, easily thwarting both Combatants and WF Soldiers away. Their strength alone could never be equaled even with Dai-Shocker's combined forces. Agito delivered a roundhouse kick to a soldier, tripping a Combatant and threw him into a pile of grunts in front of him. Decade knee-dropped a Combatant while dashing from one grunt to another, hitting them one by one while avoiding their simultaneous attacks.

" _ **Out of my way, you bozos! I'll deal with them myself!"**_

However, they still had the Chimera Kaijin to deal with, as he rampaged itself through the line of battle. The grunts quickly took steps away from the monster, not wanting to block his way. With his sheer force, he easily swept the Riders away to the edge of the ground. They quickly got themselves up again the moment they realized where they were lumping on.

 _ **"That all you got, huh?"**_

"That's one helluva fist, there." Decade retorted.

"I'll cover you on your way to the Kaijin. Get ready." Agito said.

"Got it."

Blake didn't take much of her time just to deal with the grunts. Her sights were all set to the generals alone. A WF soldier shot her head from behind, only for it to be just her shadow clone. The real one had leapt high into the air to finish the grunts off by shooting them from above and slashed them by dual-wielding her weapons. Once her path was cleared, she quickly struck him with her blades. As a skilled fighter himself, Roman surely didn't leave any rooms for opening. He quickly blocked most of her hits with his cane by twirling it in rapid succession. This had left Xiphon an opportunity to strike the cat Faunus himself. However, Sun stepped in to face the Dai-Shocker general himself.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sun protested.

" _ **Aren't you too, Huntsman?"**_

"I still have my babies here!"

Sun twirled his nunchucks, which he named them as Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang towards Xiphon. As a nod to their shotgun-shaped grips, they could also fire Dust rounds while Sun was twirling them, giving him an extra damage. Sun's high-speed attacks became more and more unpredictable as Xiphon kept blocking it, so much that the general himself prompted to us his sword. Sun quickly retaliated by combining his weapons into a Bo staff and clashed their hits with each other. Xiphon himself was managed to block each of his openings every time the Monkey Faunus saw through them. The latter himself was also surprised at how skillful Xiphon was. The two then locked each of their weapons in a tie.

"Looks like Kyle's right; you're one hell of a guy to take down!" Sun remarked.

" _ **You're not so bad yourself, I admit! However, can you take some of this!?"**_

After the two backed away, Xiphon raised his hand to conjure his dark energy blast. Sun was prepared for the strike and gripped his weapon tightly. However, Xiphon gripped his palm and cancelled his attack, much to Sun's confusion as a tumble weed rolled in front of them after a few seconds passed.

"Uhh… what are you doing?"

" _ **Actually, I just happened to have a much better idea on how to treat you here."**_ Xiphon nonchalantly replied while still holding his hand high.

"And that is?"

" _ **Think fast!"**_

The general let both of his point and middle fingers out. Pointing both of them at Sun. the latter was still unsure on what he was doing, until he heard a loud boom came from above. He saw a Bullhead from behind Xiphon firing a single missile per his orders. The monkey Faunus, who had just realized it the moment it was only a few feet in front of him quickly scatter away to find a nearby cover.

"Aaaahhh! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

The missile had reached Sun's position in a matter of seconds. It exploded and covered the grounds in ashes as the Faunus' own condition was unclear. His friends could only watch it in horror as they were still facing their opponents.

"Sun!" Decade called out.

"Did he just shot him with a missile!?" Agito growled.

"Sun! are you okay!? Sun!" Blake cried.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Aaaand… cut! Lo and behold the 18** **th** **chapter of RWBY : DCD!**

 **Making this Fanfiction has always been a very fun thing to do, especially when you get to write loads of "What-if" stuffs and make up a series' flaws for better! I know that I might still have things to learn in writing a Fanfiction, but I also feel that this might be the best hobby I can afford as I grow up. But, that doesn't necessarily mean that I have neglected my real life out here. I believe that I still have many things to do in home, college, and even society. So, all I'm saying is that my college gets plenty as ever.**

 **And for several things to point out from this chapter, first, I know that some of you might want Blake to take a different action other than just running away, but after thinking it through, having her do that is the best direction I could think of. She was scared, yes, but she still needed to be encouraged to confront her problem. I had both Kyle and Shouichi to do it. However, in an attempt to do so, they were alerted by Sun, who had been snuffing on the WF ever since yesterday, and that Shouichi requested them for the mission out of necessity. So, it was delayed for a while.**

 **Speaking of Sun, I made him being skillful in the art of stealth and espionage, though he was more of an 'element of surprise' guy as opposed to Blake's stealth-oriented Kunoichi. Also, those skills would be the reason of him sticking with the heroes for sometime in Vale (a reasonable one) other than just a random guy lending them help for free. As for Penny… let's just say I also have more plans for her.**

 **There's also this story about Kivat-La that I had just blurted out of my mind. I intend to give her some depth on how she came to be on Tsukasa's traveler gang. It's also a part of my 'Decade-retcon' since Tsukasa's. I also decided to have Weiss had a heavy-hitting realization that she had came to doubt her own bias, and that she must cast it away as a good friend.**

 **In regards to Tsukasa's speech, I also watched some of Joseph Seed's scenes from Far Cry 5. I kind of imagining his voice in those words by the time I was writing it. So, how do you guys think of having his VA, Greg Bryk, voicing Tsukasa if he's ever being voiced in english? (I know it's crazy guys, but still! XP)**

 **Lately, I've also been watching some analysis videos of RWBY, especially their critics on the latest volume. And in that regard, what do you guys think about the series so far? It has some flaws in the character writings, yes. Like any other stories out there, none are perfect. So, how do we fix this? What should or shouldn't we do with this character or that? Also, how about the plot progression that you guys might think should or shouldn't have been?**

 **And there's Xiphon blasting Sun with a missile in the middle of their street fight. Yeah, I'll leave you guys to that.**

 **The arch nemesis has just made his nasty move! What will be of Sun Wukong? Will the reinforcements make it in time? Just who is the intel the senior Riders have been talking about?**

 **As always, please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19 : A Rude Awakening

Chapter 19 : A Rude Awakening

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners. Except for my OC(s).**

* * *

A day had passed since Blake Belladonna fled from her team.

The remainders of team RWBY, along with the assistance of Penny Polendina, were attempting to locate their missing friend, who was last known to have been accompanied by Kyle Morgan. During the course of their journey, the team had learned a tidbit of Blake's origin, which revealed her to be a White Fang operative. What they were still unsure at the time was that why Blake hadn't been bothering to show her 'true nature' or why she decided to fled in fear even after she was exposed by the White Fang's presumed ally, Xiphon of Dai-Shocker. One of the reasons could be that she wasn't one of them anymore, and that she had no reason of cooperating with them anymore.

Weiss was the one who had the biggest doubts of all the remainders. Her tendency to fall into conclusions at the time had pushed Tsukasa to convince her in the most bizarre way possible, at least to the girls. At this point, her resentment towards the cat Faunus was no more. She might still not condone the White Fang's actions, but at least she wanted to trust Blake. Perhaps, the Kunoichi herself thought the same way of the group she was in. and if she quit from it, then her reason of attending Beacon would make sense: to make a new, better life for herself. Hence, the search for Blake came to their hands.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from the southeastern docks. A huge smoke also appeared from the said location. It was clear that there had been something going on, and their friends wouldn't be farther away than there.

"An explosion from the docks?" Weiss wondered.

"That must be where the others are! Let's go, team!" Ruby said.

As the others nodded in agreement, they heard another noise coming from the road behind them. They saw the senior Riders riding in a convoy with their personal vehicles.

Ryo was riding his Gills Raider, a green dirt bike that was modeled after an armored grasshopper. Its headlights resembled a bug head/helmet with the body beneath the front wheel having a green arc with a large golden plating around it. Next to him was Hikawa in his Guard Chaser, an armored white and blue police bike that had a pair of upward-tilted exhausts and an "M.P.D" decal on both of its sides.

There was also Tsukasa riding his own Machine Decader, much to the RWBY remainders' surprise. Not only that, they also saw Shinnosuke with Ryu sitting beside him on the former's Tridoron, a modified red and black race car with white stripes racing through its body and a pair of additional wheels hanging on its rear body. Wonder what those wheels are for.

The senior Riders then stopped by at them, asking the girls for their assistance.

"You guys!" Yang called out.

"Shinnosuke! And… who's he?" Ruby asked the officer.

"This is Ryu Terui. My superior." He introduced.

"Miss Rose." Ryu greeted.

"Hello, sir!"

"We need you guys at the docks now. We've managed to locate Dai-Shocker's next operation there." Tsukasa ordered.

"So you saw it too. Well then, we'll hitch a ride with you." Weiss said.

"We're in! oh, and take Penny too, please!" Ruby suggested.

"Penny?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Oh, so it's you. Hi there." Shinnosuke greeted, but he was oblivious to the suggestion. "No offense, but are you really sure about this? I'm afraid you will only get in the harm's way."

"Don't worry sir, I'm a Huntress. I can help you guys out, too!" Penny volunteered.

"She had been helping us looking for Blake. I don't see any harm in bringing her in." Yang suggested.

"A Huntress? Very well, but please proceed with caution." Tsukasa said to Penny.

"This threat might be too big for you to handle alone. Try to stay close to us." Ryu informed.

"I've seen worse." Penny assured.

" _ **The Dai-Shocker is about to move their supplies there. We figured out that it's the right time for us to strike them where they are. Also, we've discovered that the White Fang is also with them, along with a criminal named Roman Torchwick."**_ Mr. Belt spoke from the Tridoron.

"I knew it! Torchwick's behind those robberies!" Ruby growled.

"Ruby, who's with the voice?" Penny asked the Huntress.

"Oh, umm… it's a talking belt!"

"A talking belt?"

" _ **I'm right here."**_ The belt answered.

"Ooh… spectacular! What a unique friend you have!" Penny squealed child-likely, much to Mr. Belt's surprise. Most humans would be left speechless of his own presence as a talking belt, though.

" _ **Err… thank you?"**_

"Don't worry, Mr. Belt. She's just enthusiastic." Ruby assured.

" _ **Well, if you say so, Ms. Rose. A unique fellow she has been, I must say."**_

"I look forward to know you better, sir!" the ginger Huntress greeted.

" _ **Likewise, ma'am."**_

"Oh, and Yang?" the world traveler called.

"Yeah?"

"I believe we're about to get plenty by the time we arrived at the docks. They must've increased their defense in order to secure their transport. Oh, and try putting this thing into your bike's body, too." Tsukasa gave Yang a metallic disc device, with the later being a bit oblivious to it, however.

"Oookay…?"

The moment she did it, the device assimilated itself into the Bumblebee as it let out some glowing yellow circuitry lines. Curious, the brawler asked what it was.

"Wow. What's this, Tsukasa?"

"I've placed an upgrade into your vehicle. Now you can bring along your bike anywhere and anytime, even in battles too! I think you should also get used to our customs as a Kamen Rider because, you know… we have rides. Also, when you bail out of your bike, it'll automatically be stored in the pocket dimension where our Rider Machines are also being kept, or you can just deliver it to your garage depending on your own command. Oh, and here's the button for it."

"Okay…" Yang momentarily gave a thought after she received the button and hanged it onto her key. "I get it. Sweet! I've always been wondering on when that would really happen. Say, how about you make some upgrades on this baby, later on?"

"I'll consider that, Yang."

"Thanks, Tsukasa!"

With that being said, the girls rode on the back of the vehicles. Weiss with Hikawa, Penny with Ryo, and Ruby with Yang.

"You know… I feel a bit awkward somehow." Weiss commented.

Hikawa chuckled. "Hehe, I get the feeling, Ms. Schnee. But even so, I'm glad to be of your escort."

"That's humble of you." She replied.

"So, you ready?" Ryo asked the ginger girl.

"I am 100% combat ready!" Penny confirmed.

"Hey, sis!" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need you to do for me."

* * *

"Sun! you're okay!? Sun!?" Blake cried.

"I'm good, guys! I'm totally good! But this guy's not gonna play nice anytime soon!" he confirmed, much to his friends' relief. The monkey Faunus quickly went on his stance and gripped his weapon tightly as he prepared himself for the next fight.

"We get your memo, Sun. Guys, stay sharp. The last thing we ever wanted is to get whacked out by another missile." Agito informed.

"Duly noted." Decade-Kai nodded, followed by the Huntsmen.

The heroes on the docks fought desperately as the Bullheads kept bombarding them. Sun quickly got out of his cover to face Xiphon once again. Their previously even matched battle was all torn away by the odds, which weren't in the heroes' favor. The monkey Faunus had to fight the general while dodging the missiles at the same time. Once his attention was scattered, Xiphon used this opportunity to knock him back with his sword, added with his super-speed attacks.

" _ **You're not really the brightest banana in the bunch are you, Sun Wukong?"**_ Xiphon mocked as his HUD managed to find his opponent's identity. Sun could only growl in annoyance. The latter quickly regained his composure from the ground and went to engage the general once again.

* * *

Blake was still going toe-to-toe against Roman, which even she could barely hold herself against. Roman fired a powerful Dust blast from his cane towards Blake, causing the cat Faunus to lump herself into her cover. She even found it to be a hard thing to do since Roman kept firing his explosive Dusts at her relatively thin cover, which made it much easier to break. Blake kept retreating to more cover as the crime boss continued his assault.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Roman approached slowly.

Blake stealthily looked for another way around, as Roman himself was yet to know her actual location. The latter kept looking until he encountered his opponent, who was attempting to strike him directly. The crime boss smirked for how stupid her move was. He quickly raised his cane and shot her right through her chest, only for it to vanish. It was only her shadow clone. The moment he realized it, Blake was already right on top of him.

"Wh-what the…!?"

"Take this!"

The cat Faunus shot her Gambol Shroud and sent sparks out of Roman's body. He stumbled to the ground behind him, but not long before he got himself back on his feet once again. The two engaged in close combat once again, with the odds seemingly in favor with Blake. However, a missile suddenly closed in on them, forcing Blake to cancel her assault as the missile was directed on her with Roman simply running aside. Blake quickly made a turn to her left as she had reached a dead end, which was the dock's office. The explosion completely broke its walls, revealing the Dust containers inside. It also knocked the Kunoichi to her nearby cover with her body bruised.

"Dammit… if this keeps up, it's gonna be harder even to touch them." She cursed under her breath.

"Can't you do that a little bit… I don't know, more subtle!?" Roman growled at his partner, knowing that it was the latter's doing.

" _ **That, Roman, is how I make sure that playing fair is the other guys' problem."**_ The general pointed out.

"At least try to keep the damage to minimum! We don't want anyone out there noticing us! Besides, who do you think is the one to tell me for a subtle approach, huh!?" the crime boss berated.

" _ **Even if most people had already gone to the other docks? Hmph, well then. I'll try."**_ Xiphon obliged, while saying the last part mischievously.

"Tch!" he spat before muttering, "Well, this is why I like your style, somehow…"

* * *

On the other side of the docks, Agito was still struggling through the sheer number of grunts that came to his way. Some of them were also delivered by the Bullheads in the enemy's possession. He then changed his armor into Storm Form and used his Halberd to swipe them away. The Rider leapt towards a Combatant and used it as a meat shield as the grunts opened fire towards him. After sending some blows to them, Agito decided to take the fight into the skies by calling forth his Rider Machine. It materialized from a golden light, in which he took the opportunity to hop on it when it was done. He used the bike to hit some of the grunts, and changed to slider mode to take the fight against the Bullheads.

He succeeded in disabling one, but the other one fired missiles towards him. Agito was forced to evade them, and when one of the missiles closed in, he quickly changed to Flame Form and used his Sabers to destroy it. However, the explosion knocked him out from his Machine Tornador. He was about to fall into the sea beneath him. So, he used an ounce of his strength to empower his Flame Sabers, connecting them to create an explosion mid-air and momentarily propulse himself into the ground. He rolled down the moment he reached it.

"Those missiles… they're filled with Dark Dusts! No wonder-urgh… it knocked me out that hard." He muttered.

 **FORM RIDE : KUUGA DRAGON!**

Decade-Kai, now in his Kuuga Dragon armor, sped through the grunts and the Chimera Kaijin, hitting their limbs one by one. Once the grunts were all cleared, he went on against the monster himself. As the fastest and most agile forms in Kuuga's roster, the Dragon Form might not do much damage, but its evasive maneuvers and high-speed attacks could still hit where the Kaijin hurts. It was enough to knock him down by striking its limbs. However, it still did nothing but agitate the monster.

" _ **Those puny attacks won't kill me, Rider!"**_ he growled.

"Then how about this?"

 **FORM RIDE : KUUGA TITAN!**

DK-Kuuga equipped his heavy-hitter gears and charged the Chimera Kaijin head on. He conjured his Titan Sword and locked it against the Kaijin's claws. Sparks also flew out as the result. The two traded hits with each other. The Rider swung his sword to the Kaijin's abdomen, which created a large purple graze in the end. The monster shrugged it off and continued to attack DK-Kuuga by grazing the latter's body. Of course, it wasn't enough to knock the Rider away as he pushed himself back by sending energized punches to the Kaijin's torso and a powerful uppercut to the head. The monster quickly got himself up, along with the fury he had been building up.

" _ **You'll… pay for that, Kamen Rider!"**_ he roared.

"As if! I'm already low on my wallet, now!"

" _ **Wait, what?"**_

"I thought you just said 'pay'?"

" _ **Oh, for the-who the hell wanted your money, anyway!? What am I, a petty thief to you!?"**_ the monster growled.

"I'm still not paying! Beacon's monthly fee is already handful even for me!" he bluffed again.

" _ **You will do as he says, Decade-Kai."**_

The Rider's attention suddenly shifted towards Sun, who was being thrown to his side by Xiphon. He was all battered due to Xiphon's attacks.

" _ **But you're not gonna pay it with your money."**_

"Sun!" he called out, giving a chance for the monster to blast him away with his Darkness roar. The Rider fell down and skidded towards the monkey Faunus. "Okay… didn't see that coming."

"Man… that guy's a total bummer for us, Kyle." Sun irked at his loss.

" _ **For a moment, I thought you of all people would put up much of a fight. It seems that this is either you are really weak… or that I've gone overboard for you."**_ Xiphon boasted.

"Pretty sure it's the latter." Sun spat.

"So I've noticed, here. Bringing a missile to a street fight." DK-Kuuga replied.

" _ **Apologies gentlemen, but beggars like you can never be choosers."**_ Xiphon commented.

"Choosers, huh?" the Rider muttered.

Agito rose up from the crowd of grunts to take on the unsuspecting Kaijin himself by attacking him from behind with his fireball sword blast. It immediately caught the undivided attention of the Chimera Kaijin.

"How about I invite you in, Kaijin?" Agito waved his fingers at him.

" _ **You want me? Well… hope you won't regret it for your life!"**_

"Great! Now get back up there, you two." He muttered as he started to engage the monster.

Seeing the opportunity made by Agito, DK-Kuuga grinned,"If I may be so bold Xiphon, then how about I start making my own choice, right now?"

" _ **And that is?"**_

"Let's settle this again. Mano-a-mano."

Xiphon was silent for a moment, thinking about what his nemesis had just proposed. It was the same thing that he did back in the main bay. However, one thing that managed to crack his smile was that Kyle Morgan had proposed to settle the thing that he had failed to spectacularly. The smile beneath his helmet turned into a mocking laughter.

" _ **Hehehe… hahahahaha! Oh… by the Great Leader, Kyle! Did you just propose a knight's code to me? I, am, TOUCHED!"**_

"And what's wrong with that?"

" _ **Don't you have any shame, Kyle Morgan? You had already failed to bring me down to my knees, before! Why bother trying it again if you are doomed to fail once again?"**_

"Says the sore loser himself who beat me with a cheap trick."

" _ **Heh."**_

"Just so you know Xiphon, I don't need shame to bring you and the Dai-Shocker down. Or I'd rather say that my courage is bigger than that. And just like you, some bad people in my life would laugh at me the moment they see me fail. They also wanted to put me in the world of shame. I won't let that happen, Xiphon. That's why I'll make you regret doing that!"

Sun, who saw the entire scene, was bemused by his new friend's determination. It was as if he had been a fierce warrior for ages himself. Either that or he was just really good at putting up that kind of face despite being a Huntsman in training. The point was that DK-Kuuga was ready with another card on his hand, only this time he didn't flip it like he always did. Sun could also see it clearly.

 **FORM RIDE :**

"And I'll make sure that my words are forever engraved in that thick helmet of yours!"

 **KUUGA PEGASUS!**

The green gale of wind blew through the Rider's armor and changed him into the said form, which made Xiphon seemingly disappointed. _**"Huh, this again? And here I thought you're gonna deliver me something different."**_

"Wait, isn't that form-"

"Sun." DK-Kuuga patted the Faunus' shoulder. He ordered, "Get to Blake and back her up."

Knowing what the Rider had in store, Sun grinned and replied, "On it."

Once he was already on his way, DK-Kuuga turned his sights back towards his opponent. His mind was set on what idea he was about to do.

"I'm ready."

" _ **Here I come!"**_

Xiphon tapped into his high-speed boosters, dashing towards the Rider who had also maximized his keen senses. The latter had spared much better using his armor compared to the last time they met in such predicament. He had countered and even managed to land a hit on the general a couple of times. At some point, he still got himself hit in some spots and being tripped to the ground. The moment he noticed that he was about to be struck by a sharp sting, he quickly took out his Ride Booker sword to parry it. The two warriors had both equipped their weapons, and thus they clashed with it. During the swordfight, DK-Kuuga had always knew that Xiphon might had been merely playing around with him before he took out his own showstopper. He had already had himself prepared for it.

" _ **How about this!?"**_

Just as he thought, Xiphon had taken out the ultrasonic speakers to disorient his senses. He activated them and managed to take the Rider down to his knees. Not only that, Xiphon even ordered a missile bombardment directed at him. He gestured at a nearby Bullhead to blast two of its missiles. This was the moment that DK-Kuuga had waited for. He gave his enemy a bit of a chance to feel glorious. And when the missiles had come closer, he quickly opened his Decadriver to take his current Rider Card out and closed it again to engage a new command, much to the Dai-Shocker general's surprise. As a note, the Rider grinned while doing so. The Rider quickly sled his current Rider Card out from his Driver belt while it was still closed. Doing so caused a new command to be spoken.

 **FORM RIDE :**

" _ **What!?"**_

The missiles had hit its designated target, completely covering him with smokes. However, what had happened was a melodic tune of Xiphon's ultrasonic speakers being heard throughout the area. The smokes also turned into black, with white lights emanated from the now transformed Rider. He was seen performing a gesture of a conductor, with his right hand holding the Gan Gun Saber's smaller blade as a baton and his other hand holding the bigger one upside down.

 **GHOST BEETHOVEN!**

The more he moved his hand, the bigger and more powerful the musical notes came to be. He used them to disorient Xiphon and some of the approaching grunts first, then, he disabled the Bullhead above him, forcing it to land somewhere safe. DK-Ghost then proceeded to execute his finisher.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

He gathered more musical energies to his Gan Gun Naginata on both of its edges and delivered it to Xiphon, damaging his armor further and disabling all of his equipments at the same time. This included by shooting the speakers as well with his Ride Booker gun.

" _ **Care to surprise me even more?"**_ Xiphon growled beneath his query.

"I'm sure I already have." DK-Kuuga answered.

Xiphon pondered for a short period of time until he knew what had been going on. _**"I see… Sun's reaction to your card. You hid another one from me and used that form of yours to manipulate my own weapon against me. Clever."**_

" _ **The thing is, this young man lets you have the thing that you wanted the most: your glory over Kyle Morgan's dead body. He had already given you what you want so that he can have his own. That's what I'd like to call generosity. And that's him being much clever than you."**_ The spirit of Beethoven explained through the Rider's blinking visor.

"Thank you, Beethoven."

" _ **You sure know how to make your own words, Spirit**_." Xiphon complimented, nodding slowly as he spoke and hiding his true agitation at the same time. His enemy was clearly using the same tactics that he had used against the heroes. Such magnificent plan had been abused against his own will. There was no way that this thing did not choke him out of his pride.

"I won't fall to your tricks and your treachery that easy anymore, Xiphon. You had poisoned me with fear before. You even had me helplessly watch it all happened. Now, I'm still here, burning all of my dreads away… for those I hold dear in my heart. And there's nothing you can do to stop that." The Rider declared.

" _ **Hmph, if you say so."**_ Xiphon grunted. _**"But I don't think your so-called friends could stand a chance on their own."**_

DK-Ghost heard a loud thud behind him that turned out to be Sun and Blake being pushed back by Roman. Even with their combined forces, they still couldn't outwit the crime boss. Agito also had his difficulties as well. His armor was battered, if not severe, and was also surprised to find himself and his companions being cornered by the joint forces of Dai-Shocker and White Fang. As the White Fang soldiers started to dwindle their number, more and more Combatants were spawned in place due to Xiphon's influence, along with them were Grimms. The Chimera Kaijin was also included in the additional roster, but he, like Agito, was also battered due to their fight. The said Rider had managed to make a number out of him.

"Guys!" DK-Ghost called out.

"Sorry, Kyle… this guy's tough…" Sun apologized.

"Let's regroup for now. I don't think we can keep ourselves up if this happens longer." Agito suggested.

" _ **They keep flanking us with their sheer numbers. I'm afraid we might not be able to keep up like this."**_ Beethoven informed.

"Keep looking for any other alternatives. We can't risk ourselves after all of this." DK-Ghost said.

" _ **Boss… that guy got me real bad."**_ The Kaijin pointed at the senior Rider.

" _ **I'll have it ready for you."**_ The general replied.

"You may have taken down those animals, but Dai-Shocker still has their own share of mooks in their place, mind you." Roman said.

"Don't… you dare… call them… that…!"

"Blake! You still good?" DK-Ghost checked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't… worry about me." Blake assured.

" _ **Ahh… Blake Belladonna. After what happened yesterday, you still had the guts to stop me? I wonder how thick your skull is, or your cat ears are, I should say."**_ Xiphon gloated.

"You tell her, Xiphon! Oh right, where are the other girls? I'd like to have a word with them, too." Roman asked.

"We're already more than enough to beat you." She countered.

" _ **Really? So, for the sake of their 'safety', you abandoned them. Well, that is no surprise anymore. Your ability to escape is just as good as how you left the White Fang. What I still don't get is that how you're still trying to face us despite not being able to face your own friends. Care to test that theory?"**_ Xiphon tempted.

"Damn, that guy…" Sun growled.

"Leave her out of White Fang, Xiphon. She's their member no more." DK-Ghost glared.

"It's true… it's all true…"

"Blake, no! it's not!"

"I got this…" she assured, giving the Rider a determined glance. The latter nodded and helped her regain her stand.

"You're right, Xiphon. I was scared to face the world once they discovered who I am. I know that the Faunuses are still facing injustice no matter how small it is, and that is my many reasons of doing this. But… that doesn't change my Faunus heritage, and my goal stays the same; to bring equality and prosperity for both Humans and Faunuses, so that we may coexist in harmony! The White Fang and Dai-Shocker are now standing in that way, and I'm going to clear it myself if I have to!"

"Blake…" Agito muttered.

"Now, I have my friends backing me up! Even after all that has happened, I will face them for they are the ones whom I fight for! I won't cower behind anymore! I'll face them all just like how a warrior would do!"

Suddenly, DK-Ghost felt a burning sensation from his chest. This could be a sign of something good going on. The Rider muttered, "That's it, Blake. Keep going."

" **So you've noticed. A new Totem is awakening inside of you. Perhaps we could use it to gain an advantage."** Beethoven advised.

"You know how?"

" _ **Until I've seen what kind of Totem it'll be."**_

"So White Fang has joined Dai-Shocker? Fine! I'll just build my own! We have Huntsmen and Kamen Riders! We'll crush you all together!"

A golden flash of light emanated from Kyle's chest. Its light blinded the enemies while rejuvenating the heroes' strength at the same time. The light then crawled from his chest to the Decadriver, entering the belt and into the Ride Booker. Once the process was complete, the light died down as three new Rider Cards were flung out from the device. they were Agito's main set, with the FFR card being Agito turned into his own Rider Machine.

"Huh. It kinda felt different." DK-Ghost commented.

" _ **Now that you mention it…"**_

"Kyle. Dude. What just happened to you?" Sun gawked at what had just happened to the young Rider.

"Looks like Kyle and Blake's courage had awakened the Agito Rider Totem. Good job, you guys." Agito commented.

"Rider Totem?"

"It's one of Kyle's power source. If he awakens one, he can use the corresponding Rider's powers. And that's necessary for us to defeat the Dai-Shocker." The Rider explained.

"He can do what!?" the Faunus gawked again.

At the same time, Roman heard a gunshot from nowhere, which he soon realized that it was directed towards the crane above him. He quickly ran aside as the unlucky horde got crushed by the fallen container. He searched around to find the source, which came from Ruby who was shooting it while riding her sister's bike. She also shot down a few Combatants and Beowolves before making her plan into play.

"Now!"

"Go get 'em all, Ruby!" Yang acknowledged, braking her bike and flung Ruby out towards the enemies.

"Yeee-haaaaw!"

The red reaper swung her scythe wildly and knocked a few soldiers away and sped up to the hostiles she could find in a zig-zagged manner. Shots were also thrown out in the process, in which she also used to sustain her turns. The Huntress ended it by a hard swing to the ground and a gravity Dust blast that devastated the grounds and flung the enemies meters away.

Yang also skidded towards the horde to fend them off from the heroes. She then jumped off from her bike and shot her gauntles while in mid-air and ended it with a ground pound that obliterated the Beowolves. She was soon followed by Weiss who blasted her rapier with a fire Dust and the other Riders that shoved the enemies away with their vehicles. The Tridoron did more damage than the others. Once they had successfully created a gap between the two sides, they got off from their vehicles that soon dematerialized. It also included the Bumblebee itself, which left Yang bit startled.

"Whoa. Ain't that just convenient." The blonde Huntress said.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" Ruby declared as she twirled her weapon.

"You guys!" Blake called out.

"We came!" Penny chirped.

"Man, feels good to bring my dear Bumblebee into a fight!" Yang grinned.

"Where's team JNPR?" DK-Ghost asked.

"They're the ceremony's welcoming committee. They can't come with us. Hope they can keep the audience busy until we're done here." Weiss informed.

Shinnosuke and Ryu then stepped out from the Tridoron. Along with Hikawa, they announced their allegiance. "Attention Dai-Shocker and White Fang! This is the VPD! We order you to discontinue whatever operation you are holding right now!"

Ryu continued, "You are accused of illegal Dust possession, Dust store robberies, and vandalism. We are now holding a legal warrant to your sentence should you continue!"

And finally, Hikawa added, "That being said, in the name of law, you are all under arrest!"

"VPD, they say!?" a WF soldier gawked.

"Oh man, we're so done here!" another soldier wailed.

" _ **Don't falter! This is what you all came for, isn't it!? Continue this operation, or else you will suffer more!"**_ a Combatant threatened the soldiers, much to their dread.

"Whoa! More people! Are we gonna have a party or somethin'?" Sun gawked.

"Oh, we're about to have one, monkey boy." Yang teased and winked at the Faunus.

"M-monkey boy!?"

"You came too, Tsukasa?" DK-Ghost asked the mentor.

"Yep. I could really use another exercise, today." Tsukasa replied.

"So… how's your talk with them?"

"Desirable." The elder Rider assured.

"Weiss, I-"

"Save our conversation for later, Blake. We need to stay focus. But for now, I can only say that I understand your circumstances. You're part of team RWBY, and I won't ignore such truth. You hear me?" the Heiress spoke. This time, she didn't demean it. All she had is only her will to stick together as a team.

"I… I understand." The Faunus acknowledged.

"Thanks a lot, man." DK-Ghost said.

"Don't mention it." The older Rider happily replied.

"So, it's already go time, huh? Well then…"

On the other side, the horde was suddenly being torn apart by what seemed to be a fox-eared White Fang soldier. He whooped each time he hit one. Even the other soldiers were surprised to see his erratic actions and wondered why there would be another traitor. He climbed on top of an Ursa and landed beside the heroes.

"Hey there." The soldier greeted.

"Waaah! A-a White Fang Soldier!?" Ruby gawked.

"How the hell!? Another defective!?" Roman growled.

" _ **So, it seems we have a mole inside our fold."**_ Xiphon commented.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet our intel…" Tsukasa introduced as the said person took his cover away.

The man was seen wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses, along with a yellow-lined black leather jacket with a red Aloha shirt underneath it. The jacket also emblazoned a logo of a character wearing a pair of cartoonish googles and a Mohawk helmet on the jacket's back. On his bottom were black jeans and black sneakers.

"Kiriya Kujo, reporting for duty." The man introduced.

"Whoaaa, a Faunus Kamen Rider!" Ruby squealed.

"Oh you mean this?" Kiriya removed his fox ears that were revealed to be a mere prop for his cover.

"Wh-whaaa…?"

"Those are just fakes? Then… my whole life… is just…"

"Now come on, you guys. Are we gonna rev it all up or what?" Kiriya said.

"Oh, right!" the Kunoichi broke out of her contemplation.

"I am combat ready, guys! Let's take these creeps down!" Penny declared.

"Sure thing. Oh, Sun, Penny, you hear me?" DK-Ghost asked.

"Yes?"

"Hmm?"

"Get your checkbooks ready."

" _ **Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines!"**_

"Wonder what does that mean." Penny wondered.

"I guess it means that somethin' big is about to go down, here." Sun commented to Penny.

"Right!?" Ruby suddenly popped herself out to them in excitement.

The Riders nodded to each other as they prepared their gears for the next round. DK-Ghost took out his newly-obtained Agito card, along with Tsukasa bringing out his own gear. Agito stretched both of his arms to the front, expanding them before he put his left arm into his alter ring. It caused the belt to conjure a white belt plate on its arc, with three red claws gripping the said plate. He slowly bend his said arm forward, forming an 'X' letter. Hikawa took out the G-Buckle, a silver device that had a single horizontal red line in the middle of it. Ryo gripped both of his hands to conjure the Meta Factor, a golden belt with a large green arc. Shinnosuke took Mr. Belt out with him and attached the Drive Driver to his buckle. He also took out a red sports car toy, twist it's body to form some sort of lever, and sled it into his brace after he twisted the Advanced Ignition switch on the Driver belt. Once he did so, the police officer performed an 'R' gesture and put his right hand near his brace. Ryu used a bike handle-like belt called the Accel Driver and brought out a red Gaia Memory with an 'A' stylized into a speedometer. And finally, Kiriya put on his Gamer Driver.

 **ACCEL!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **KAMEN RIDE :**

"Second gear."

"HENSHIN!"

 **AGITO! / DECADE! / ACCEL! / DRIVE! TYPE : SPEED! / GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BAKUSOU DOKUSOU GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKUSOU BIKE!**

DK-Ghost was engulfed by a golden light as the Beethoven Damashii dissipated into white sprinkles. The said light encased the Rider's body and dissipated itself to reveal the new color set for his armors, being similar to the titular Rider. The light on his torso armor and helmet formed to the likeness of Agito, and flashed its red visors upon activation. The armor's golden parts also flashed its light, blinding the enemies in front of him. The Rider had finally donned the Agito armor.

Agito pulled his arms to the belt's switches. He was engulfed in flames that soon materialized themselves into a new armor. The armor was formed in the likeness of human muscles in red color. The stone on his chest plate turned black. His gauntlets formed three pairs of blades and most of his armor bulked themselves with thicker armor plates that made him looked more muscular. His helmet's horns also changed into red and his visors turned yellow. The visors also lit themselves as his torso sprouted flames. This was one of his most powerful forms, which enabled him to use his own fighting spirit as flames. Hence the name 'Burning Form' was fitting for this armor.

Hikawa put on his G-Buckle to his waist. It let out its straps and encased its user with a blue armor, spreading itself from the buckle to Hikawa's entire body. The last one to be encased was his head. The armor itself appeared to be a nanotechnology enhancement. It somewhat resembled Kuuga, but was bulkier, more solid, and it clearly came from a piece of technology. He also had a pair of red visors and silver horns. In his left shoulder guard was a 'G3-X' letter. On his right hip was a black magnum pistol. His visors also lit up upon activation, completing his transformation as Kamen Rider G3-X.

Ryo's body emanated a blinding green light that slowly mutated his clothes and body into what appeared to be polished, organic body armor. Like Agito, his armor was mostly black, only with a differently-molded dark green armor and helmet, which was mutated from his own head. He also had some golden trimmings. His head resembled a Cactus Longhorn beetle, with a pair of red eyes and silver mouth guard/fangs. As Kamen Rider Gills, he might used to be considered as an imperfect Agito, but after a series of fighting and having his own body mutated to accommodate this form, he was then considered as the Perfect Gills who had become stronger by using such power alone.

Shinnosuke lift the Shift Speed in his Shift Brace until it hit its bumper and pushed the Shift Car back down. The Drive Driver responded by displaying 'GO' in its screen, causing Shinnosuke to be surrounded by a series of tire track projections. An upbeat jazz was also heard during the process. Those tracks glowed red and formed his Rider armor, added with Tridoron materializing a tire and shot it out towards the Rider's torso. It attached to the armor diagonally and spun for a few second before it stopped, continued with a flash from his visors. And with that, Kamen Rider Drive was activated.

Ryu was surrounded by several red exhaust tip projections. They also turned his entire body into a red flash that was soon being encased in a set of red armor plates. The armor materialized once it was connected, revealing it to be an entirely red and silver armor. The chest plate had a silver gas tank cap and a grill beneath it. The pieces that made him stood out were the bike wheels, one being on his back and the other being split into half on his boots. Finally, his helmet resembled a red biker helmet with a single blue visor that was covered by letter 'A'-styled silver trimmings. He also had a needle-like horn. As his visor flashed blue lights, he became Kamen Rider Accel.

Several Rider Thumbnails circled around Kiriya. He kicked the one that resembled his logo, being the one who had a pink Mohawk and blue eyes. The thumbnail dissipated into Kiriya's body, along with a yellow gate projection that pictured a bike's front view. He was then covered with several yellow pixels, which soon revealed to be a Rider armor. It had a set of yellow armor which consisted of a controller pad-like chest plate, upper shoulder plates, and side skirt armors. The rest of it were much like Ex-Aid, only that it had pink trimmings and yellow shoulder guards and shoes. In this armor, he was called Kamen Rider Lazer.

"Kamen Rider G3-X."

"Kamen Rider Gills."

"Kamen Rider Drive. Now, let's go for a ride."

"Kamen Rider Accel. Let's shake it off."

"Kamen Rider Lazer, on board the fray."

"Now, witness the awakening of my spirit!" DK-Agito declared.

Sun was totally gawking at the scene for how many Kamen Riders there were at the scene. The sight was clearly an eye candy for newcomers. Even Penny took more than at least 20 seconds to process what she had been seeing. Ruby, like how she always is, calmly burn the sight into her eyes, especially that Kyle had just got himself a new form. After it was all done, the heroes went on their stances and ready to face their enemy once again.

"Okay. That's the most majestic thing I've ever seen. I'm so not forgettin' this." The monkey Faunus commented.

"Who would've knew that Kamen Riders could be this fancy." Penny said.

"Oh believe me, there's more than just that." Ruby said.

"Really?"

And just as Xiphon and his cronies were faced against their new threat, he was contacted by a WF soldier from a farther Bullhead through his comms. He was reported of something else. Xiphon smirked, delighted by what he had just heard. He then gave a new order to his troops.

" _ **Kaijin, have some of this and spawn more troops on the northwest."**_ He ordered.

" _ **Uhh… which one is that?"**_ the Kaijin sheepishly asked.

" _ **A bit of your right."**_

" _ **Oh, got it boss!"**_

" _ **Roman, I have a plan. But we need to get out of here, first."**_ Xiphon whispered to the crime boss.

"Wha-are you kidding me!? We can still beat those punks to a pulp."

" _ **Just trust me. We're both getting out of here alive."**_

The Chimera Kaijin quickly took the Dark Dust crystal from the Dai-Shocker general, stabbing it to his chest. His body began to enlarge and produce new limbs. They were Death Stalker's stinger and a pair of Nevermore wings. More and more dark energy also flowed through his body.

" _ **I can feel it… the power flowing through my veins… soon, your despair will be mine!"**_ the monster declared as he went to the direction Xiphon ordered him to.

"No. friggin'. Way." Sun gawked.

"Why is it heading to another direction instead of us?" Weiss wondered.

"Now, now, let me ask you this, my dear Ice Queen." Roman teased.

"Hey!"

"Why do you think we chose this dock of all the ones we could choose?"

"I think it's more like why this city is quiet enough for you guys to transport your supplies." Drive deducted.

"And that is?" Ryo asked.

"Because most of the citizens moved out to the main docks, where the Inter-Kingdom Huntsmen Welcoming Ceremony is currently being held." The red Rider said.

"And what time is it?" Roman asked again.

" _ **It's 4.30 PM. Wait, don't tell me-!"**_ Mr. Belt feared that his answer might be true.

" _ **That's right!"**_ and with that, Xiphon snapped his fingers to summon a dark portal for both him and Roman. _**"Now, we'll leave you guys out to the others. And don't forget to play nice!"**_

"Hey, wait!" Sun quickly jumped out to make a chase to them. However, his efforts were put to waste as the portal closed itself, leaving the Faunus to hit the ground chin-first.

"Whoa, Sun! you good!?" Agito helped the Faunus get back up.

"Ugh… I think my chin's gonna cry after this." Sun groaned.

"Still, why with the 4.30, Mr. Belt?" Ruby asked.

" _ **It's already past the welcoming ceremony! It supposed to end 15 minutes ago. Now, all of the citizens will come home. Ruby, that's where the Kaijin will strike next! We have to hurry, everyone!"**_

"Copy that. Drive, Accel, Lazer, on me. The rest of you, evacuate the citizens and destroy that Kaijin!" Decade ordered.

"Leave it to us! C'mon guys!" Ruby said to the others.

"Alright, everyone. Roll out!"

With DK-Agito declared so, the heroes went to accomplish their designations. As for the other 4 Riders, the first Decade dusted both of his hands as the others went to apprehend the WF soldiers and destroy the enemies that stood against them. Along with Drive, Accel, and Lazer, they had their gears all set.

"Gentlemen?" the magenta Rider flamboyantly dusted his sword.

"Boy, am I really glad to see you guys again." Lazer greeted, readying his Gashacon Sparrow.

" _ **Likewise, Mr. Kujo. Anyways, I have just detected a machine nearby the offices. We should check there."**_ Mr. Belt informed.

"Could it be the one for the virus?" Drive asked.

" _ **I'm certain of it."**_

"Good. Then let's wrap this whole mess up!" Accel declared as the four Riders armed themselves up and made their way through the soldiers once again. He also took out his uniquely engine-styled weapon that he powered with its corresponding Gaia Memory.

 **ENGINE!**

Accel charged in first by swinging his Engine Blade towards the WF soldiers. The weapon itself had always been the best he had in his own disposal. Its weight was heavy enough to proof that he had already been battle-hardened throughout his service. He swept the Combatants in relative ease, and not even the Kukri-Wielding ones could block his attack. The red Rider soon engaged with an Ursa. As its claws left him unfazed and unhinged, he used the opportunity to deliver a heavy slash, ended with him stabbing the Grimm's head. Another Ursa lunged at him, in which he welcomed it by using the bike tire on his back. He brough the tire to his front and spun it towards the Ursa's head, grinding it until its lifeless corpse dissipated.

Another Ursa managed to get its claw above Accel, toppling him down to the point where he was put on his knees. However, the Rider smirked under his helmet as it was all a ruse to surprise the Grimm with his armor's immense strength. He was able to withstand the attack and even slammed the monster to the ground by merely holding its paw. He had also found himself a handful of Combatants, in which he activated his blade's finisher by pulling its trigger.

 **ENGINE MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The Engine Blade let out a red steam on its edge to empower itself. It formed a consentration of red 'A' letter energy that he threw to the hostiles by swinging it to the ground and forth for a more devastating effect. The Rider had ended his enemies with a spectacular explosion backdropped with the said letter.

Meanwhile, Drive was able to hold on his own only with his red Door-Ju. His gun was able to both fire energy blasts that blew the soldiers away and shielded him from every Dust launcher blasts with its energy door barrier. his martial art skills were also not to be triffled with. He treaded numerous hits with them as he backed it all up with his gun, even ending up breaking some of the soldiers' masks. He was then surounded by a pack of Beowolves enhanced by the Combatants' presence.

" _ **Shinnosuke, let's do a quick work to them! They don't worth our time for searching the machine."**_ Mr. Belt instructed.

"On it. it's time they know why this isn't called 'Type Speed' for nothing." Drive said as he twisted the belt's knob and lifted his Shift Car for three times.

 **SPE-SPE-SPEED!**

The red car-themed Rider dashed towards his enemies with his Shift Tire spinning by the command. He sled himself to the ground and tripped all of them, including the Combatants. the Drive Driver also let out an energy burst that momentarily slowed their time in mid-air, letting Drive to execute his consecutive energy barrage from above the ground. The attack successfully destroyed them, and the focus shifted once again towards another Rider.

Lazer was seen carrying a pair of dirt bike wheels connected to a handle grip for each one. They could also shoot lasers from their muzzles with different types of blasts. His Left Armed Unit fired barrages of energy needles that can paralyze WF soldiers, while the Right Armed Unit fired powerful shotgun-like bursts that were enough to push Ursas back from his position and even topple them down. He then decided to engage his enemies close. So, he switched from the guns to the wheels that spun in high speed, making them a pair of buzzsaws. If one looked closely, the tires were installed with micro-spikes that made them sharp and harmful enough to graze the Ursas' skins. Even Combatants tried to counter it in vain from both close and afar. The yellow Rider constantly changed his weapon from close-ranged to long-ranged mode and vice versa, making him exteremely lethal on both quarters. Deciding to clean the spawns up, he ejected his Gashat and inserted it to the Kimewaza Slot.

 **GASHUN!**

"Time for the final lap!"

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Lazer fired his weapons at the enemies, bombarding them with every powered bullets he could spit out. Sparks were sent out from their bodies until they were unable to avoid his next attack. The Rider then threw his Armed Units away as they flew following his direction. He jumped high and delivered a powerful Rider Kick. The weapons both acted as side pincers, effectively eliminated the enemies in a wide range.

As Decade fought his way through a large army of WF and Dai-Shocker's combined forces, he soon found himself closing in on the machine's location. However, he was greeted with a pair of bouncers, in the form of a Uber Ursa and a bigger, much feral-looking Alpha Ursa.

"You both know that you're not even being paid for this, right?" he spoke as the Ursas growled in confusion. "So how about I give you a thousand lien check and pretend that this never happened?"

The Uber Ursa laughed as it approached the 'puny' Rider and pushed it away. It even gave him a thumb down and ordered the Alpha Ursa to pummel him to the ground.

"Oh, crud."

The Rider narrowly dodged the attack and dashed towards its arms to deliver a knee strike to its head, only for the Alpha to catch it with is other paw and slammed him away. He happened to roll towards the position Lazer was in.

"A bribe, Decade? Really?" the latter deadpanned.

"At least they don't get to kiss their brides." Decade joked.

"You and your word plays." Lazer sighed. "Say, how's your end?"

"I'm closing in to the machine. They got in the way."

"Great! Need some backup?" Lazer offere as he cocked her weapons.

"Nah, don't worry." He denied. "You just gotta have to keep an eye on the soldiers. Lock 'em in and make sure no one escaped."

"Copy that, boss." Lazer accpeted as he continued his own battle.

"Now, then. Time to talk some business out from your thick skulls."

The Rider prepared a Form Ride card with a thumbnail of Den-O whose visor was shaped like that of an axe other than its original red peach one. The 'Kin' (gold) kanji-shaped visor had golden trimmings that made it looked sharp. Its axe-like horn divided its helmet's halves. The armor it had used was black and gold, having four exhaust tips on its torso. There was also a pipeline that went from the collarbone to its shoulder pads. A red huge node was seen on both of the said pieces.

 **FORM RIDE : DEN-O AXE!**

The form's armor parts circle through the Rider and configured itself accordingly to the card, replacing his original torso armor. the visor came out first as a train railing down to his helmet before it assembled itself into the axe visor. Its black compartments lit up upon activation. Decade had donned Den-O's heavy-hitter form with the strength of that of a bear, which was actually a certain bear-like creature whose weapon of interest is an axe.

The Rider held both his Rider Booker sword and Den-Gasher axe. He approached the two Ursas that didn't bother to wait for him to start. They swung their claws altogether at him, but they were blocked by a simple raised left arm. Unfortunately for the monsters, it was the one that held the axe. D-Den-O swung it and managed to cut their paws clean, which caused them to roar in pain. While they were being disoriented, the Rider sought this opportunity to ravage them further with his bladed weapons , added with an Attack Ride command of a catchphrase.

 **ATTACK RIDE : NAKERU DE!**

"I'll make you criters into crybabies, soon enough." He declared as he popped his neck.

The Rider slashed their bodies off and tear their limbs apart, leaving them no chance to fight back. Holding back might be his best trait in dealing with lesser enemies, but he was still a formidable one, regardless. However, he still had better things to do than to play any longer. He then choped the alpha's head off with his axe and plunged his sword above the enhanced one's head.

"And I knew I should've brought a tear gas myself."

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

And with one single powerful swoop, he split its head in two and obliterated their corpse completely into black mist.

"But alas, you are robbed of your ability to weep."

D-Den-O looked back to see his comrades did a good job at capturing the WF soldiers by binding them with the docks' chains that they could find and cleaned out the rest of the enemies. The three Riders all gave him a thumb up, in which he gladly returned. They proceeded to continue towards their objective.

"Well, here we are... in the moment of truth." Lazer spoke as they strode forward.

* * *

The citizens were all satisfied and delighted by what had become of the ceremony. They met various Huntsmen throughout the Kingdoms of Remnant, though only a few select of them are being sent to Vale. The ceremony itself was a preparation for the upcoming Vytal Festival which would be held in 4 months from this point. Both kids and adults went home with their merchandises and souvenirs on their grasps. Most of them went home with their vehicles, be it cars or bikes, while others prefer a walk on foot. The ceremony had filled them with enough joy to expect more in the Vytal Festival.

Until…

A large creature above them soared through the late afternoon skies. The moment it flapped its wings, a huge gush of wind blew through them, causing the buildings around them to crumble. Soon, Combatants started to spawn from the ground and terrorized the citizens. The joy they had brought was replaced by fear and despair. As the chaos ensued, the evolved Grimm started to feed on the dark energy only he could digest. He could feel the taste and the power it had brought to his body. The Chimera Kaijin laughed maniacally as he destroyed all that stood in front of him. He then took notice of a full family; a husband, wife, and their son. The Kaijin slowly descended to their location, attempting to crush them with his bare hand.

Just as his hand was close, it suddenly flew out from its supposed place. It turned out that his hand was cut off by what he always thought as 'pesky Huntresses', being Ruby and Blake who respectively jumped out from the Bumblebee and Machine Decader. The Chimera Kaijin summoned a horde of Grimms in response. Among them were a bunch of Boarbatusks.

"Leave the boars to me!" Ruby shouted as Blake agreed with a nod.

The cloaked Huntress had the right idea. Her weapon was already big enough to strike powerful blows towards the Grimm horde. Added with a gravity Dust blast, she propelled herself into the horde and danced with her Crescent Rose, striking them near and afar. Along with her super-speed Semblance, Ruby left her enemies into nothing but black smokes and rose petals. Blake sled down beneath the red reaper as the latter was in mid-air and navigated through various hostiles. She cut most of their limbs with her dual-wield weapon, continued with Dust shots. She then landed in front of a Beowolf that tore her apart, only to find it as her shadow clone. Behind the said clone was the real Kunoichi with her sickle flail ready. She struck down a large number of Beowolves and Combatants that were about to attack her leader. Once they were done cleaning the minions, they turned their attention towards the evolved Kaijin.

As both of them continuously struck the Kaijin by jumping to his other arm, Sun was keeping the remaining minions at bay, while Penny guided the citizens to safety. The monkey Faunus also used his Semblance by connecting his palms, which conjured several shining clones of himself. The clones spreaded around the Combatants, knocking some of them out before exploding into a ball of energy, which knocked them away.

Three White Fang Bullheads were seen shooting them with missiles. The two found themselves in trouble of getting their hands on the hostiles. The Bullheads also aimed for Ruby and Blake, which Penny took notice on. She quickly took out her weapon from her backpack, which turned out to be multiple gray-colored blades, with a luminous green power symbol at the center of the bronze-colored hilt, and a green line running parallel to one side. If one looked closely, the blades had cables on each hilts that were connected to her mechanical pack. The ginger Huntress converted her blades into guns, which immediately shot the missiles one by one. Everyone present in the scene gawked at what she was capable of.

"Sweet milks and cookies…" Ruby muttered.

"Nice save!" Blake thanked.

"Whoa." Sun simply responded.

Penny returned it with a happy nod and declared, "This is Penny Polendina: I am combat ready!"

The Huntress proceeded to attack the approaching minions. She used her blades to propel her into the air and sent three of her swords flying ahead of her, which took down two Combatants. When she landed, she swung her hands to her right and then left, which sent several of her floating swords flying in the respective directions, sending two more minions flying back that were struck, shredded, and impaled by the blades.

As she retracted the blades back to her, three Beowolves charged at her. In response, Penny arranged her blades into a spinning circle, knocking two of them back, then jumped in the air and smashed the third guy with the circle. As Penny landed, a large group of Grimm charged at her, which she quickly took down by launching all of her blades at them, knocking them all into the air.

Sun used this chance to shot them all down while in mid-air and dealt with more enemies. He continuously switched from his staff to gun-chucks while fending the Combatants off. He managed to make his way through towards a Uber Ursa that had been waiting for him.

"Okay, here it comes!"

The cyborg Grimm swung its paw towards the Faunus, which he dodged away and countered with earth Dust rounds. The blasts were heavy enough to push it inches away from Sun's position. It quickly angered the Uber Ursa as it shot multiple dark beams from its maw. From this point, battling it close would be too dangerous for an agile fighter like Sun Wukong. He had to resort to his earth Dusts if he ever wanted a chance to at least knock it out. As he was busy, the Bullheads opened fire at him. It drove the monkey Faunus away from the Grimm's position and made some trouble to his assault. As the bullets were about to hit him, Penny quickly stepped in and defended themselves by turning her blades into a spinning shield.

"Whew, thanks a lot!" he thanked.

"You might want to get back a few meters, Sun Wukong." Penny advised.

"How did you-?"

"I've read your CV. Now go!"

After Sun gave her a nod and complied, Penny released another two blades from her backpack, which she anchored into a building wall behind her. The wires on her weapons retracted and sent her flying back towards the said wall. She swiftly landed before making her swords float in front of her in a spinning, cylindrical cannon, as each sword transformed into guns. She promptly charged the assorted blades, with a green glow accompanying the motion, before unleashing the pent up energy in a massive concentrated beam, which sliced the Bullheads in half, causing them to fall into the ground. Penny then fired several of her swords into the side of one of few remaining Bullheads and tightened the wires, pulling the VTOL down to the ground in a massive explosion with minimal effort. As the explosion occurred, she smiled to her friends from behind.

And again, they could only gaze towards the scene in amazement. Except for Sun, who feared that she might had killed the pilot.

"Hey, at least you don't have to do that! What about the pilots inside!?" he asked.

"Don't worry. The pilots aren't the White Fang soldiers. How about you go take a look?" She answered. The moment her ally looked around, he saw two Combatants slowly vanishing into black smoke. This implied that they were not the same being as humans nor Faunuses.

"You're right. Thank Oum we didn't kill people." He relieved.

"Don't worry, I was built to defend people, not killing them. And that's always my prime directive." Penny assured.

* * *

DK-Agito and Yang cleared out the Combatants using their vehicles. The two skid from one place to another and hit as much Combatants as they could find.

"Yang, look for the rest of the citizens in the front block. I'll keep 'em busy." DK-Agito ordered the blonde.

"You got it, Kyle!" she complied and fist-bumped with the Rider.

Yang continued her brawl against the upcoming Ursas. She rammed them first with her bike before she bailed out to strike another Grimm from mid-air. She didn't take any second thoughts to charge in towards her enemies as her bike vanished into pixels.

An Ursa suddenly lunged behind her. As usual, Yang would counter it with her gauntlet punches. She brawled with the rest of them until she felt that they were slowly rounding up on her and almost left her with no room to act. She decided to jump high using her Ember Celica to gain more altitude. Once she was high enough, the Huntress activated her rage Semblance and delivered a ground pound that emitted a shockwave of flames that erupted from the ground. Finally, she landed a hit towards a bunch of Combatants and blew them away.

"C'mon you damn freaks! Come here and face me!" Yang roared, which brought forth a slight fear towards her enemies. They trembled for a moment until they decided to continue their assault once again.

DK-Agito fought a wave of Combatants with ease just by being unarmed. It had almost the same capabilities as Kuuga in terms of hand-to-hand combat, only that the Agito armor was much oriented in the sturdiness of its own. Despite bearing the name of 'Ground Form' which made it sound heavier than it looked, the armor was light enough for him to perform nimble and agile attacks. The Legend Rider's base form itself was even able to counter most of the Combatant's hits, turning their own fighting moves against them. Despite not being granted with elemental attacks, he could still break their bodies apart that made him far more powerful than a martial arts master. Or perhaps, he was the powerful master himself! He could tell it just from his own fighting moves, being more focused and had much more harmony as opposed to Kuuga's flame-oriented Mighty Form. Not to say that the latter was bad, but each Rider Form he had had its own merits from one another. This, of course, made him love his legacy more.

However, while he was able to overpower the minions himself, he suddenly felt another jolt in his body. And to that end, another voice responded inside his helmet.

" _ **Kyle, what's going on?"**_

"Wha-Beethoven?"

" _ **Don't worry, the latest upgrade on your armor enabled us Damashiis to communicate with you even when you're not using us, though it's limited on the Damashii you'd just used. We can still be connected, here."**_ Beethoven explained. It surely is convenient, Kyle thought.

"I-I see… the armor, Beethoven, it just… rejected me."

" _ **Rejected you? How?"**_

"I… I don't know… somehow, I felt it that way."

" _ **Alright, we'll keep that in our query. But in the meantime, can you still keep this up?"**_

"I'll try… assuming that doesn't happen again and Newton doesn't mad at me for this."

Beethoven sighed, _**"I'm sure he won't be this time, child."**_

* * *

The family and the rest of the citizens were all guided by G3-X and Weiss, who also provided cover from incoming enemies. They were greeted by lots of Combatants who stood in their way. Deciding to make a quick work to them, Weiss twirled his weapon's Dust roulette and stopped it when the red Dust was selected. She raced her hand to the Myrtenaster's edge and engulfed it in flames. G3-X also retracted his left hand to conjure a blue matrix projection. It slowly formed an additional armor for his left gauntlet, but with a large blade beneath it. The Rider swung his arm to retract the said blade, activating his powerful close combat weapon: the 'Destroyer'.

"Don't worry, folks! You're all gonna be alright, for your heroes are here!" G3-X introduced.

"Make sure none of you are left behind! We can get through this safely!" Weiss assured them.

The heiress swung her weapon and released a wave of flames that burned the Combatants, as the Rider sliced through the Ursas that came to the citizen's way. The high-frequency arm blade was the perfect weapon for a stand-on-ground situation. His range of mobility might be limited, but not his own wits. The moment a Beowolf lunged at him from the right while he was still busy handling Combatants on his bladed arm, he quickly took out the blade that pierced through a Combatant's chest and took out the 'Scorpion' gun. He ducked from the Grimm's attack and shot its jaw, caving its head from the bottom. It lumped to the ground as it disintegrated into a black smoke.

Meanwhile, Weiss summoned a glyph beneath her and jumped to another glyph she summoned mid-air. The glyphs propelled her from one place to another, piercing the Combatants she could find. A bunch of blade-wielding Combatants tried to attack her all at once. She reacted by gracefully dodging and attacking them at the same time. Her moves were akin to that of a ballerina, pridefully showing her prestigious background as an heiress. The Myrtenaster accompanied her fencing skills with elemental attacks, mostly revolving around ice, fire, and gravity. Once she was managed to flock a handful of the horde, she bound them to their ground with her gravity glyph and froze them in place. The rapier was then set on its fire Dust round and she thrust her weapon while speeding up to her target, causing it to explode.

The heroes swept the hostiles out in a relative ease. More and more enemies came to their location, but it didn't stop them from guiding the innocents to safety.

"Go, go, go!" G3-X ordered.

The civilians had finally reached the outer point of the battle. Weiss casted out an ice glyph and constructed an ice wall so that the horde wouldn't pursue them any further. G3-X also took notice of this.

"An ice wall? Good thinking, Weiss." The Rider complimented.

"Now, all we need to do is hold this line. None of them gets through this." Weiss said.

"Copy that."

"Also, I think I might have another idea for this." She grinned.

A Beowolf took notice of the two heroes standing in front of the ice wall. It howled to call its own pack and quickly approached them. However, what they didn't realize is that both G3-X and Weiss had a plan ready for them.

"You ready?"

It slowly formed and materialized a briefcase, in which he pressed the activation code for the said equipment, being 1-3-2. The briefcase unfolded itself upon the command and was revealed as the 'Cerberus' gatling gun.

 **RELEASING SAFETY.**

"Wow." The Huntress simply wooed. She might have seen a bunch of Atlesian firearms back in her hometown, but this one was on a whole new level even for her.

"There we go. Now, wait 'till you see what this baby can do." G3-X raced his hand through the body of his most favored firearm. He also took out his pistol, which changed some of its parts so that it could connect into the gatling gun's left side barrel.

"I don't think I'll have to wait for that." Weiss smirked.

She summoned a large fire glyph in front of them, which immediately stopped the enemies on their tracks. G3-X also had his weapon ready and aimed at them. All that is left was a matter of the trigger.

"Care to have a word?" the Huntress asked.

"Uhh, you know… insert witty quote, here."

The Rider pulled the trigger and started firing at the Beowolves. The bullets were empowered by Weiss' fire glyph, engulfing the bullets that made them hot enough to make holes on the Grimms' bodies. The monsters, like most animals, were all driven by their instincts, making the heroes' job much easier in cleaning them out. However, there was this one particular Beowolf that for some reason managed to defend itself from the heavy fire. It used the other Beowolves as its meat shield and dodged away to reveal a charging Boarbatusk, which forced the heroes to roll away and broke their formation. Not willing to give in, Weiss summoned her haste glyph to strike down the remainder of the Beowolves as G3-X attached a red grenade module - the "Salamander" - to his gun's muzzle and launched it towards the said Boarbatusk. All of the enemies exploded from the attack. They would soon find themselves back to back against the smarter Beowolf that appeared slightly bigger than the others.

"Never thought we'll find an alpha here." Weiss commented.

"We should finish this quick. There are still plenty of them for us." G3-X said.

"You're right. I'm summoning my haste glyph on you. We'll strike it close."

"Roger."

The Huntress froze the said Alpha Beowolf as it was about to lunge them right on. She then did as she instructed to the Rider and gave both of them a boost for their attacks. They charged towards the Grimm with G3-X striking the Grimm with his right fist and weakened it. He also took out his 'Destroyer' blade and along with Weiss, stabbed the Grimm a couple of times until it was reduced to nothing but a broken body. Like the others, it soon exploded.

* * *

"Ready, Gills?"

"Always on your mark, brother."

Agito and Gills raced to a large quantity of Combatants, as the Chimera Kaijin started to conjure Beowolves and a Nevermore. They also pressed a button on both of their bike's right grip. Once the command was about to be commenced, the jumped off from their vehicles.

"Now!"

The two of them jumped and delivered a double Rider kick towards the nearby horde. As for the vehicles, Machine Tornador accessed its hover mode and Gills Raider enlarged and changed itself into a mechanical Cactus Longhorn Beetle. Its appearance resembled Gills, especially in its head and the arc on its chest. The wheels where absorbed and being replaced with two pairs of feet. It also had bulkier rear feet. The Tornador and the Gills Walker would soon see the destruction of their enemies. The former would then engage the Nevermore by shooting lasers from its headlights.

Agito in his Burning Form was his strongest heavy-hitter to date. Even an Ursa would burn its paws the moment it touched his armor and left the Rider unfazed. Agito grabbed the said paw and threw the Ursa to a large group of Combatants. He didn't even give them a chance to recover and delivered them a flaming ground pound. His fist was connected to the Ursa's abdomen and caved it in before it exploded along with the others. The explosion flames were then absorbed to the Rider's armor, further empowering his strength. As he fought a bunch of Beowolves, a Combatant shot him with a Dust rifle from behind. His response was conjuring a dual-bladed weapon and threw its half right towards the Combatant's chest, impaling it to nearby debris. He also beheaded a Beowolf and dissected countless others. Once he was done, he approached the impaled Combatants that soon dissipated into a black smoke and took the half of his Shining Caliber back.

The next one to stand in his way was a malicious creature of Uber Ursa. It went toe to toe against the Rider with its fire Dust crystals that imbued its claws with flames. The two fought fiercely without even attempting to dodge one another's attacks, trading powerful fiery blows that cracked the grounds. One spark to another, until Agito found an opening on the monster's left. He pushed the Uber Ursa away, giving him a chance to climb the monster's back and tore its crystals apart with his flaming bare hands. Once the back was left unguarded, he jumped high and dual-wielded the Shining Calibers to jerk the Grimm's back open. It roared in pain, only for it to be ended by the Rider's final powerful Burning Rider Punch. The attack caved the monster's body and it lumped to the ground before it finally exploded.

Gills swiftly took down many Combatants to further preventing them from harming the citizens. He went from one enemy to another, displaying his ferocity by taking out his armaments. First, he used spikes from his wrist and sent sparks flying from Combatants. He also impaled a Beowolf with it to shield himself from the Nevermore's upcoming claw strike. The giant bird Grimm didn't notice so, enabling him to roll away safely and continue his assault towards the rest of the enemies. He noticed a Combatant closing in on him and attempting to strike the Rider down with a blade. However, Gills gave it a warm welcome by kicking the blade away and struck the Combatant with his other feet that had sharpened its own ankle blade. It connected right to the Combatant's skull and he didn't even think twice to behead it right away.

Agito soon called upon the Machine Tornador and rode on top of it to engage the Nevermore. Empowered with the Burning Form's energy, the Rider Machine was able to shoot fireballs that burnt the giant Grimm's black fur. The painful screech was heard above the evening's darkened skies of Vale. Despite the batters it took, the Nevermore stroke back by speeding up and turned itself around towards the red Rider. He narrowly dodged it by bending himself to the back until it was enough to perform such move. His boots were stuck with electromagnetic surges that kept him from falling down. The Rider ascended from his position and charged the Tornador's exhausts with the flames of his armor, adding more boosts to the said Rider Machine.

"Gills, I got a Nevermore coming hot to your direction right away! We'll finish this in one swoop!" he instructed.

"Heard ya' loud and clear. C'mon, beauty. Let's do our thing."

Gills jumped on top of his Walker, charging his right ankle blade with a green energy. The Gills Walker's legs were also imbued with it, enabling the machine to jump higher in feet. On the other side, Agito and his Tornador rammed the Nevermore down from above. The Grimm was unable to struggle back due to the immense force it had been put into. Next, the Gills Walker reconfigured itself to become its Rider's boosters, pushing Gills up as he commenced his bladed Rider kick. As soon as the attacks connected, the Nevermore's body was torn apart and its lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

However, the Riders weren't given a time to rejoice. The corpse was soon absorbed by the Chimera Kaijin, who was still fighting against some of the heroes. Both of them jumped away from the monster after sending out a joint attack by having both of them rapidly grazing his arm at the same time. They landed on the ground, exhausted after they found out that the Kaijin healed itself using the Nevermore's essence. His wounds slowly healed by the effect. The heroes regrouped in front of their biggest adversary, preparing for another round.

" _ **So large numbers can never waver your resolve. Well then! You're going to face me, and me only, into your doom!"**_ the Kaijin gloated.

"This thing's ain't gonna end itself much sooner!" Sun exclaimed.

"Can you guys still go for another round?" DK-Agito asked the others.

"Yeah, but not for long." Weiss answered.

"We used up most of our Semblances during the fight with the minions. I think we can only save it for one final push. Hopefully." Blake added.

"Then we can still keep this up. If any of you can still fight, come with me." Agito proposed.

"I'm in." DK-Agito said.

"In." Gills followed, patting the former's shoulder.

"Add me." Penny said.

Blake and Weiss nodded at each other, "We'll go, too."

"Then the rest of us will support you from the back and prepare if bad becomes worse. We'll also make sure that this doohickey goes nowhere but here. Any questions?" G3-X asked.

"Nah." Yang denied, which the others agreed on.

"Okay, here we go!"

The strike team charged towards the Chimera Kaijin. the latter swung his claw at them, which Agito returned by throwing his burning fist. It enabled the others to strafe away from its attack and delivered a couple of heavy blows. DK-Agito bashed both of his fists down towards the monster's back, which hindered a bit of its flight. Gills and Penny grazed its skin while Weiss and Blake was dealing with its stinger. As the Chimera Kaijin and Agito clashed their fists, the latter was forced to disengage when the Kaijin breathed a dark energy from his Boarbatusk torso. Agito would then strike the monster once more to the torso as he dealt with the claws, too. Fortunately, DK-Agito stepped in to support the Rider on the front, too. The two Riders delivered powerful hits against the evolved Kaijin, much to the latter's anger as his enemies seemingly gained the upper hand.

Another problem came from the wings and the stingers, which were protected by the Kaijin's dark Aura. The heroes also found themselves troubled in dissecting those parts. As Gills backed away from his attacks, Penny and Blake shot their weapons as Weiss froze them. It did weaken the dark Aura's integrity, which enabled them to tear the Kaijin's wings, with Gills finishing it up by slicing them with his wrist blades. However, the stinger's dark Aura was far thicker than the wings were. The Chimera Kaijin managed to break his stinger free from the ice espite being downed to the ground. He menacingly attacked the heroes, blasting forth his dark energy and brought damage to the surroundings.

The heroes from the sidelines opened fire after they dodged the incoming blasts. The blasts were enough to hinder the monster's movements, which immediately brought its attention to them. He swept his attackers away and lunged towards G3-X. the latter rolled under the attacking monster and quickly mounted the "Anthares" hook on his left arm. He launched it to the Kaijin's torso and bound him with it. While he was unable to move, G3-X shot the "Cerberus" to the monster's back as Yang and Sun stroke him head-on. The Dust blasts from both Sun's gun-chucks and Yang's gauntlets left the monster's torso scarred. He roared in pain as Agito and DK-Agito kicked his head from both sides. The two blonde Huntsmen moved away to give Ruby a room to deliver dozens of heavy slashes and shots from the Crescent Rose while speeding through. She jumped behind the Chimera Kaijin and skewered his stinger, causing the monster to roar in pain.

"Alright. One final push, people! Give 'im all we've got!" DK-Agito said as he inserted his Crossattack card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

The command empowered the heroes' respective weapons, including Penny and Sun who were also amazed by it.

"Man, this is awesome!" Sun cheered up.

"I'm truly impressed, Decade-Kai!" Penny praised.

"Gills, G3-X, on me!" Ruby instructed as the two complied.

Ruby and Gills were the first ones to charge in. they swung their respective bladed weapons at the Kaijin, continued with Agito sending off a heavy burning straight jab and Sun thrusting his Ruyi-Jingu Bang staff that launched the monster meters away in which DK-Agito and Yang had been expecting him to be.

"This is it!" DK-Agito said.

"The moment we've been waiting for!" Yang continued as they both nodded, unleashing their burning fury towards the Kaijin.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"HYAAH!"

"ORAA!"

The barrage flunged him back to his previous position, in which he was greeted by rapid blasts from G3-X and Penny's respective guns, ended with the former's grenade and the latter's charged-up beam blasts. Next, Weiss and Blake were casted with 'Haste' Glyphs as they prepared their ice Dust rounds. The Huntresses charged and thrust their weapons towards the Chimera Kaijin, encasing him in an ice wall. Finally, DK-Agito prepared his finisher card while muttering to himself.

"C'mon, armor. Don't fail me now."

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : A-A-A-AGITO!**

The Rider stroke a pose as his horns spreaded out extra horns and his visors lit up. Agito's symbol was also formed on the ground. After he gathered enough energy, he dashed towards the Kaijin and delivered a shining Rider Kick that broke through the ice wall, pinning and dragging the latter's head through the ground while breaking the asphalt in the process. He ended it by jumping off to the front, rolling on the ground before he regained his composure and skidded to stop. An explosion also occured after a shining halo ring appeared on top of the Kaijin's head. However, the explosion didn't kill him off, leaving the cloaked Huntress to wonder about it herself. As for the young Rider, he felt the jolt again, stronger than the previous one. Fortunately, it was still ignorable.

"Did we do it enough?" Ruby muttered.

"Nah. But we still got something to ask him about." DK-Agito answered.

"Oh yeah. I get what you mean there, Decade-Kai." Agito nodded.

" _ **I-impossible! I could never be beaten by vermins like you all! The Dai-Shocker will rule over the world, and I, Chimera Kaijin, will oversee it all!"**_ he roared.

"This again?" Yang exasperated.

"Never thought these creeps would be a bunch of sore losers." Sun commented.

"That's what they're made for, Sun; to display Dai-Shocker's own persistence. Guess it's just all there is from them." She replied.

"A monster made for a statement. I wonder what sort of madman behind this Dai-Shocker scheme." Penny said.

"Then how about you tell us about the virus you had been working on, Kaijin?" Agito interrogated.

" _ **Heh, what virus, you slag?"**_ the monster spat.

Seeing that the Chimera Kaijin was unwilling to give them answers… perhaps a rude one, Gills uppercut the monster as his wrist blade tore through his chest. He grabbed the Kaijin's head and threatened, "You better not try anything funny, bub. It won't be hard for me to take you out before you could even make your way back."

"Wait, a virus?" Sun asked.

"Recently, we found out that Dai-Shocker had been working on a virus, one that could threaten the citizens of Vale. It's a developed one from the kidnappings before." DK-Agito filled them in.

"From the Mirror World, you say? So, you're saying that the victims who were trapped inside the monsters had been injected with this kind of virus?" Weiss said.

" _ **A plague… we're planning to spread a plague."**_ The Kaijin spoke.

"What?" Gills gawked.

" _ **We are simply trying to draw out people's deepest desires, that they have no need for the wretched Kamen Riders to reside in Remnant. The balance must be restored to Remnant for the world to face its own destiny; an everlasting servitude to Dai-Shocker. For that, they will be granted salvation from their inevitable end… and freedom from abominations like you."**_ He said.

"Let me guess: Xiphon endorsed this." DK-Agito asked.

" _ **He is. And I'll make sure that none of you see him ascend… alive!"**_

The Chimera Kaijin attempted to shoot his Boarbatusk energy blast, only to be foiled by Gills kicking the boar head from above and impaled it with his ankle blade. Once the blast was disrupted, the green Rider kicked him away through his head. However, the monster anticipated this by growing another pair of wings back and made his way up to the sky. The heroes fired their weapons, but they were deflected by the monster's already charged-up dark Aura.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

Even a combined attack with Penny and DK-Agito's charged-up blasts were not enough to bring the monstrosity down. And much to the heroes' surprise, their blasts were also absorbed by the dark Aura. He turned back to reveal the Boarbatusk torso already charged-up with the absorbed energy. Without further ado, he fired the enormous energy towards the heroes with no chance of avoiding it. As they covered themselves, the heroes heard two roaring bike engines, along with familiar flashy voice commands passing through them.

 **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE : SPEED!**

 **KIMEWAZA! BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

It was revealed to be Decade riding on top of Lazer, who took a form of a yellow dirt bike with his head becoming the bike's headlight and Drive riding on Accel, who also configured his armor into a bike-like vehicle. The four Riders bravely dashed towards the death ray. The commands that they engaged from their Driver belts shielded them from the energy's lethal effects and dispersed it into thin air. As the monster's attack was canceled, the bike Riders' exhaust tips boosted them towards the Kaijin as card gates and red heat energy respectively accompanied them. Their attacks connected to the Chimera Kaijin's Boarbatusk torso, which damaged it enough to render it useless.

"Now!" Decade ordered.

"I knew this is gonna happen! Well, then...!"

 **FINAL FORM RIDE : A-A-A-AGITO!**

DK-Agito's armor detached into a phantom projection of the original Agito, reconfiguring itself into the likeness of the Machine Tornador's slider mode. After it materialized, Decade-Kai ran through a building and hopped on top of it with a single spin. All that is left was to eliminate the Chimera Kaijin once and for all. However, no one said that it would be easy, and the Rider knew it would never be.

Meanwhile on the ground, Ruby fawned over the Riders who stopped right in front of them, especially the ones who assumed their bike forms.

"Umm… guys, are those bikes what I think they are?"

"What is it, Ruby?" Blake asked her leader.

"Those colors... those helmets, they're... Accel and Lazer's!"

"Yes we are!" Lazer spoke from his 'head' light.

"Waah! How... how did you guys become bikes!?" she flabbergasted.

"Ah, sorry for the surprise, Ms. Rose." Accel spoke. "Our Rider system are one of the most unique ones to ever exist. It allows us to assume bike forms and move it out on our own."

"Though at some point, we may offer you a ride, kid. That's only if you want it."

"Of course I do!" she beamed, much to the bike Riders deadpan."But still, aren't you guys tired or... maybe even hurt just by holding that position?"

"Don't worry about it. but for now, how about we see how our friend's doing?" Accel advised.

"He's right, Ruby. Besides, what did I tell you about getting your head in the game?" Weiss reminded.

"Oh, right! C'mon, guys!"

The Chimera Kaijin retaliated by clashing at each other in the evening sky of Remnant. While the Kaijin used both of his claws as the only intact weapons left, Decade-Kai used both of his sword and FFR module to even the odds. The damage that the monster sustained from the last strike had weakened him to the point that his composure became messy over the time. After seconds of struggling, the young Rider had finally managed to bring him down to the city block that connected directly to the docks. Being barely able to move his own body, the Chimera Kaijin could only wait for his impending doom.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : A-A-A-AGITO!**

Decade-Kai jumped to his ride's back and executed a Rider kick. A symbol of Agito also appeared right in front of it. The FFR spun itself to further enhance the Rider's finisher. Finally, it drilled through the Kaijin's body, as he was completely obliterated by the explosion.

" _ **Curse you Decade-Kai!"**_

His last words echoed to the sky, making the captured White Fang soldiers tremble in fear as they were being tied by ropes. The Rider's Agito armor reattached itself after he skidded in the ground while landing. His victory over the Kaijin was enough to strike fear in the hearts of the soldiers, that they should had never threatened the world of Remnant, let alone siding with Dai-Shocker.

However, DK-Agito felt a powerful jolt as his armor sent off electric sparks, sending him down to his knees. The Rider also felt the pain that he had yet to experience while wearing his armor before. It seems that the disturbance had never been a small, ignorable problem to begin with. The longer he stayed inside, the more painful it came to be. So, he pulled the Agito card out from his Decadriver and reverted to his civilian form. He couldn't help but wonder why such thing happened to him.

"Can't believe this Totem packed tons of wallop." He panted as he looked over his Agito card.

" _ **Kyle!"**_ Beethoven called him out in his spectral Parka Ghost form, unseen to the others but him.

"Beeth… The armor's too strong for me to handle. I think… it might be the problem." He said.

" _ **Hmm… I wonder. You also said that you felt different the moment you awakened the Agito Totem. And so far, you seem to be doing fine when you did it, before."**_

"Do you know something about this? About my Driver, maybe?" he asked.

" _ **I'm afraid that I cannot provide the answer you are seeking now. Your Decadriver's origins still remains a mystery, even for us spirits of the Riderverse. Perhaps the Rider League's technicians may have the answer for such matter. They knew the Kamen Rider systems better."**_ Beethoven advised.

"Well, then. I'll go ask Tsukasa about this." Kyle said.

" _ **Anyways, how about you let off some steam with the others? It has been a long day for us, indeed. I'll be heading back to the spirit realm, now. And we spirits wished you all the best."**_ Beethoven bid his farewell, disappearing from the Rider's sight.

"Yeah. Thanks, Beeth." Kyle thanked as he witnessed his allies rallying to his position, seeing if the Rider was okay. Not only that, he also witnessed the civilians came out from their shelters, applauding the heroes for their actions. At least Kyle and his fellow warriors could have the praise they deserved, and the fact that they were safe is already more than enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman and Xiphon had fled with a submarine along with a bunch of White Fang soldiers operating it. He watched the scene from a White Fang Bullhead that was viewing it on the ship's camera, recording it from afar. He was agitated by the fact that they had lost another fight, especially if his adversaries constantly became stronger than ever. Or perhaps…

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." he muttered.

" _ **What else do you expect from a bunch of weirdos like them, Roman?"**_ Xiphon commented.

"Of course I expected them to be destroyed! I mean, don't you see!? We still have our numbers much greater than them! We could've just beaten them to a pulp when we had the chance!" Roman complained.

" _ **We already had the chance, Roman. And despite all that, they can still put themselves together. The longer we stay there, the more chances that we may never make an escape. If we're still going to do this, then we need to make sure that they could never get their hands on us."**_

"Well, you have a point… still, I don't like backing out when we had the chance to win." The crime lord grumbled.

" _ **Wasn't your victory over Blake Belladonna enough for you?"**_

"You know what I am, Xiphon: a crime lord. And I always want to win more." Roman smirked.

Xiphon sighed, looking towards beyond the door glass as he leant on it _**"Heh, aren't you a greedy one?"**_

What lies behind the door was a load of stolen Dusts. They had managed to move some from the docks as they had prepared the transport. It all turned out that it was all a ploy to take away more Dusts with a larger quantity than the ones in the docks. And as always, he took a pride in his doing.

" _ **After all, we're about to get plenty hereafter."**_ He muttered as the submarine drove them away from the docks of Vale.

* * *

 _Moments later…_

"You're all gonna pay for this! The White Fang will bring justice to you all and end your racisms!" a WF soldier growled as he was about to be apprehended.

"Yeah, go tell that in the office, later." Kiriya said as he brought him to a prisoner truck. Blake also happened to be nearby. Seeing the cat Faunus, the soldier forced his way towards her despite Kiriya holding him back.

"And you! You're gonna pay for your treachery, Belladonna! Adam Taurus will never forgive a daughter of cowards like you!"

Such harsh words stabbed Blake like a knive. The people she once knew as a White Fang member had become more erratic as the time progressed. Her old movement that became her most trusted media to express peace was torn apart by their impatience of obtaining it. She could never go back anymore. She had made her choice. The burden within herself became much heavier by such fact alone.

"Enough!" Kiriya barked at the angry soldier. "She's supposed to be your example on how to come clean while fighting for your rights. The only one who deserved your trash talk is yourself."

After the Rider put him into the prisoner truck, Kiriya went on to check on the cat Faunus, whom he worried to be distraught by the male Faunus' insult.

"You good?" he sighed.

"Yeah, it's just… I think there's no way back for me to them after all of this." Blake contemplated.

"Oh, really?" he patted her shoulder. "The way I see it, you already got yourself a loveable bunch of friends! I mean, the White Fang isn't the only thing you have in your life, right? So don't let his words ever get to you. You already have a bright path for your future. Now c'mon, No need for backsies."

Remembering Kyle and Shouichi's similar advises, she said, "You're right. I can't let my past chain me down. I'll go talk to them. Thanks, Kiriya."

"Don't mention it, kiddo. Now, back to my mundane jobdesk…" he playfully retorted as the Faunus walked back to her friends.

"Wh-why? But, we're fighting for our rights, here." A female soldier contemplated.

Shinnosuke approached her. "As much as we sympathize with your reason, we can never condone such act of hate. You could've done this the other way and come clean, though."

"I…"

"I hope you can learn how to be better so we can reinstate you into the public. But for now, I'm taking you in." the police officer said as he put the cuffed Faunus into the truck.

The White Fang soldiers had all been apprehended by the authorities. As the cops loaded their prisoner trucks, construction workers also worked together with the citizens to rebuild their homes and shops. Ryo also helped with the said construction as the cops continued to apprehend more and more WF soldiers until the truck was full and ready to move away. The cop Riders had accomplished their duty, but their knowledge of White Fang's past didn't make them feel any better about it. These people were once oppressed, having a hard time in blending in with the public and got themselves countlessly harassed by bigots. No matter how bad their life was, they could never justify their erratic actions even with such reason alone. These people needed help. And they ultimately hoped for the better

Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Shouichi who were witnessing RWBY, Kyle, Sun, and Penny conversing with each other.

Also, they still needed to tie up loose ends.

"Weiss, listen! I just want you to know that I'm not-"

"Stop!" the Heiress interrupted the cat Faunus. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours! That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and a hard slap in my face last night! And so, I've decided... that I don't care."

"You… don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said that you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"Well, uhh… you're right. But I've been-!"

She was silenced once again. "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some... someone else. And I promise to you: I'll be careful not to end up generalize Faunus as baddies. I don't want to be a racist like most people in my home."

"Weiss…"

"I see that you have such amazing friends, Blake. I don't think it would be nice for you to leave them behind after all of this." Penny added.

"They're right, Blake. We're your teammates. We're supposed to take care of each other, no matter how difficult it would be. You better not worry us more." Yang reminded.

"Please believe in us, Blake. We'll always be with you through thick and thin. We'll always solve our problems together, next time. Promise?" Ruby assured, holding her hands out to the Faunus.

"O-of course…" the Kunoichi accepted. She felt a relief that her burden was lessened. Her friends were willing to accept her for what she was… and what she could be when fighting together. She no longer needed to hide herself anymore.

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby jumped out in joy.

"I feel happy for you all!" Penny added.

"Though, I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you." Weiss motioned to Sun.

"Well, I'm just… passing through?" Sun sheepishly replied.

"Wait, did he just steal my line?" Tsukasa whispered to Shouichi. They were conversing a bit further back from the others.

"At least he's right about the 'passing-through' part." The latter said.

"You're not wrong, though… still, it's good to see things worked out."

"Don't worry about him, Weiss. He had been helping us locating the transport." Blake assured.

"And a great scout, he has been." Kyle added.

"Though, I don't think I've got your name yet, monkey boy." Yang said.

"Oh, it's Sun Wukong, by the way." He introduced sheepishly. The name 'monkey boy' got him flustered, and Yang noticed this.

"Oh, what's this? Something's got on your face?" She slyly teased, leaning herself closer to the Faunus.

"Uh, wha-? No! nothing at all!"

"Yang, stop." Blake placed her hand to Yang's shoulder.

"Hehehe… okay, okay."

"You also got some sick weapons back there, Penny! You hadn't told us about it!" Ruby complimented in glee.

"Thank you Ruby, but my weapons are fine. They can't have any sickness." Penny pointed out.

"Oh, no! What I mean sick is that your weapons are awesome!"

"I see. Thank you again!"

"Looks like you're gonna need some dictionary for figurative speeches." Kyle pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Though there's one thing I still don't understand."

"What is it?"

"When we were attacked by Xiphon's sonic discs, it didn't seem to affect you. How's that possible?" Kyle asked the Huntress.

"Oh that? That's because I have a strong Aura!" she boastingly stated. However, it was somehow followed by a loud hiccup, much to the others' surprise. "Sorry."

"Need a drink, Penny?" Yang offered.

"No thanks, Yang. I'm good." She rejected.

"Oh, and Kyle, can you come here for a second?" Yang gestured the Rider to lean close to her.

"What is it?"

"I want to talk to you eye to eye, tomorrow. I'll be waiting in our hangout spot. Don't forget it." Yang requested sternly, in which he knew what she meant and replied, "Okay, Yang. I got it."

Kyle then approached his mentor. He also motioned the senior Riders to step away a bit further from the Huntsmen for a more personal talk.

"Tsukasa, there's something I need to talk to you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"My Agito armor. Somehow, my Rider system got overloaded after I finish the Kaijin off. Can you fix it?" Kyle showed his Agito card.

"Overloaded?"

"Well, that's how I put it, at least. It's like I felt that the Agito Form is too strong for me to handle, so strong that the armor felt like it wanna pop out anytime soon. Does it mean that I'm not worthy to use it?"

"I see..." Tsukasa acknowledged. "Well, I din't think it necessarily meant like that. Like I always say, your belt is our biggest puzzle. There's no telling what it would do, until we can find out why, at least."

"To think it just happened after all this time… there's gotta be some sort of explanation for this, Right?" Shouichi said.

"And I believe it is. Alright Kyle, I'll go get the League's technicians tomorrow. They know the Rider systems best, and I believe they can help me with your problem. For now, I need you to rest. It's already 8.00 pm." Tsukasa advised.

"Right." Kyle accepted as Hikawa and Ryo joined them.

"How's the city?" Tsukasa checked for the status.

"Just a few minutes and the city will be inhabitable once again." Hikawa reported.

"Under our protection." Ryo added.

"Hehe, right…"

"What about the other three?" Shouichi asked the police officer.

"They're going to the station earlier, filing out the recent reports."

"Oh, and one more thing. Like you see over there, we got two more Huntsmen also involved in our battle. I can't help but think about us going public as the consequences, despite our men's best effort in covering the media up for us. Do you think it would be wise for us to do that?" Shouichi quipped as he pointed at both Sun and Penny.

"The way I see it, they're already much helpful to us. Sun got himself some intels from a White Fang hideout, and Penny got some sick skills in taking our enemies down. I think we should let them join our fold and maybe spread our connections further afterwards." Kyle advised.

"Now hold it a second _right_ there, Kyle." Ryo objected. "You know that the council once issued a bounty for our tech, right? Plus, we already had a hard time in getting Mr. Belt to delete the Kamen Rider records from the world archives. And even if we managed to get a cool down by going back to the Riderverse… that didn't make me feel better about leaving Remnant behind."

"Also, the knowledge of Dai-Shocker looming over Remnant once again would be overwhelming, even for citizens. We can't afford to cause them any more panic." Hikawa quipped.

"After the Gamma cloud, kidnappings and now all of this? Guys, I know what you mean right here, but I don't think we can keep covering these up forever. At least the citizens can know that they still have warriors like us to protect them from Dai-Shocker." Kyle replied.

"And how do you think we could know what Huntsmen we can trust other than team RWBY and JNPR? We can't afford to risk anymore people to our cause." Shouichi pointed out.

"Okay, hold it, you guys…" Tsukasa interrupted. "You've all got your points here. The situation is already changing as we know it. The Dai-Shocker had made their move in the public space and so do we. There would be risks that we'd also need to face later on, and those are gonna be a total sucker for us. But even so… we can't let it stop us from doing the right thing. We still need to protect people. And if Dai-Shocker already got White Fang in their fold… then it's time we need all the help we can get."

The other Riders were silent until Shouichi gave a reply, "If that's your choice, then we need to be really mindful on who we should recruit next."

"That, I could never disagree." Kyle said.

"If that's how we're gonna do things next, then I won't object it any further." Ryo acknowledged. "But remember, Kyle, this'll be our collective responsibility to keep them safe. We must never screw it all up."

"We're trusting this decision to you guys. That being said, we already have a deal, here." Hikawa reminded.

"I'll keep them safe no matter what, guys. I promise you guys that." The younger Rider acknowledged.

"Is there something wrong, guys?" Ruby asked the Riders.

"Oh, nothing. We're just talking about bringing more people into our fold." Kyle answered.

"So, does that mean you're all gonna bring Penny and Sun in?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. They helped us, right? So, I guess it'd be in our best interest to let them join. But still, our operations would be limited for them. Only if we have certain tasks that would need their expertise should we ask for their help" Tsukasa said.

"So, what do you guys say?" Kyle asked the two Huntsmen.

"I don't see why I should turn back from this. I'm in. oh, and I'll fill my team with this too, can I?" Sun asked.

"Hope it's for the better." Shouichi motioned to the Faunus.

"Don't worry! They've been a reliable bunch against the White Fang." Sun assured.

"I'd like to help you guys with this, but I don't think I can be around in this town that much." Penny said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Because… I still have lots of job to do in Atlas." She informed with a small hiccup from her mouth. "Sorry again. I'll also be going home there three days from now."

"I see… well, we can't push you further to our cause. If you see it best, then we suggest you to do it." Tsukasa quipped.

"Thank you." She said. "But I promise; I'll keep this thing only to myself, and I'll let you guys know if there's any Dai-Shocker attacks in Atlas. Let me know if I can be of help anytime too, okay?"

"You bet we are." Kyle agreed.

"Don't worry about it, Penny! We can still keep in touch anywhere and anytime!" Ruby assured, much to the others' agreement.

"Th-thank you! I won't forget this!" Penny tearfully thanked as she embraced both Ruby and Kyle.

"Hey, you said that already." Ruby said.

"I did! I did!"

Penny felt the warmth that she never had before. She had learned new things as she made her way through the public. Friends are surely a loveable bunch. Despite the differences they had, they still remained as one, and Penny found it interesting. She didn't care about her quirk anymore. All she wanted to do was to savor every single moment she spent and would be spending with them. She couldn't wait to tell it to her guardians about all that happened. Well… at least the major points of it.

Little did she know that she would become a part of something much bigger later on.

* * *

 _Later…_

Tsukasa and Shouichi continued their late night patrol in case there would be more attacks. They were seen riding their respective Rider Machines. After minutes of tranquility in their watch, the Riders decided to pull over towards a nearby sidewalk.

"So, how's the virus?" Shouichi asked.

"Turns out, Xiphon and Roman beat us first."

* * *

 _Moments ago..._

 _By going inside the dock's warehouse, which also revealed a secret underground entrance thanks to Lazer's system hacking ability, they had finally anaged to find the machine. However, the substance they had been looking for was nowhere to be found, completely leaving its container empty. Either that Dai-Shocker had intentionally left the machine or that they were in a hurry of getting away, they couldn't help but feeling oblivious of it._

" _They had emptied the virus inside it. looks like they managed to get a one step ahead of us." Accel contemplated._

" _At least the machine's still in one piece, though. Mr. Belt, do you have any more analysis on this doohickey?" Drive asked._

" _ **Hmm... it appears that this machine is actually still in a development phase. Which means that the virus hasn't been perfected yet. We still have time to do some research from this machine before they could achieve their goal. Hopefully, we can find a way to counteract it should it ever be completed."**_ _Mr. Belt reported._

" _Agreed. Then, it's about time for us to get our geniuses to do the job." Decade decided._

" _I'll go call the cops and see if they can carry the perps away." Lazer said as he reached his comms._

" _Vale Police Department, this is officer Kujo reporting."_

" _K-Kujo? Hey, is that really you, man?" a voice answered._

" _Burns?"_

" _Oh man,glad to know you're here! Listen, me and Heyman are currently sheltering people that our heroes rescued. They're doing really fine and standing on their own, from the last time I saw them." Burns reported._

" _Oh, good to know, then."_

" _Still, I think you should check them out, see if they got anything for the investigation." He suggested._

" _On my way, Burns. You and Heyman stay safe in there. Kujo out." The Rider acknowledged as he ended his call. "We should go see how they're doing."_

" _I agree. Let's roll out, people." Decade ordered to move out once again._

* * *

"Okay, then. But still, Torchwick working with the White Fang… I bet he must be low on his men. Those random robberies are still bugging me, no matter how I think about it. Think we should check on the scenes again ourselves?" Shouichi suggested.

"If you want to check on the floors that had been broken from the stores, then we don't have to. Our cops are currently analyzing it themselves too. Off the VPD records, that is." Tsukasa assured.

"Broken floors, huh? That, I'm dying to know."

"I'm suggesting that he and Xiphon might've had this robbery planned. And to what end, I have no single idea, unfortunately." Tsukasa said.

"Okay. And about our new recruits… what do you think of them?"

"Hmm… Sun might be the one that I'm easily okay with that attitude of his, but Penny..." he gave a deep thought. "I bet she still has something more than she's willing to tell us. If what Kyle told about her is right, then that would explain her poor lying skills."

"Let's just hope that it won't be much of our concern, then."

"Yeah." Tsukasa said as the two rode on once again.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey, guys! Whew, finishing both this 19** **th** **chapter and the final exams sure got my hands full for the past weeks! Not much to say from me except that my college got much plentier (as Xiphon himself described), so let's get to the explanations!**

 **First of all, here are the bike Riders' debut! Lazer's upgraded Level 2 form is essentially his Level 0 armor covered with his original yellow bike armor. And much like Accel, he can also turn into his bike form (which I will show how it works later on). I also gave the Gills Raider an upgrade from my own.**

 **And here we have Decade-Kai gaining his Agito Form, but as you have read above, the Totem had some… "kinks" that I will make clear too in future chapters. Believe me when I say it won't be left unanswered.**

 **I also took the liberty of taking Penny to a bit-different direction in regards of her behavior and outcome in this chapter. Hope you guys like it this way.**

 **Blake Belladonna has finally found her solution in her problem, but Kyle's Agito Totem has kept a question that needs to be answered. How is it going to work? What other plans Xiphon will enact? How will our heroes solve the virus problem?**

 **As always, please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Game On

Chapter 20 : Game On

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners. Except for my OC(s).**

* * *

 _Being an outlaw isn't the most pleasant job you'll ever get._

 _You see, there is actually a thin line between fighting against the laws and norms that held the world and to survive with almost nothing. The world is harsh, and we all know it. survival is one of our basic instinct as a living being. Either you live or you die. It's just that simple. For some people, death can be frightening for humans had always been fearing the unknown. That may be the reason of why your drive to survive is much stronger than you could ever imagine._

 _So, what if what is right and what is wrong is never the case, this time? what if you have a little to no choice of perceiving such thoughts and to apply it in real life? You have almost nothing, and you have to keep feeding yourself in order to live on. Scarcity is the best way to define such situation. And so, what is the first thing you do when you can't afford to do such task?_

 _You steal. You eat. You live. You survive. You win._

 _And that is how Roman Torchwick started his life. From a slum kid dreaming of wealth and prosperity to a crime lord aiming for a higher lane of glory. The more he grew into a man, the more he realized how naivette his mindset was back when he was young. He had no time for fulfilling his own fairy tales. All he needed to do was to accept the world as the way it is, and make a living from it. the world is tough, dark, and grim. If he ever wanted to survive, he needed to adapt. He needed to welcome it the same way it welcomed him. And luckily, it got him to where he is._

 _At the time, his 'job' was only a small business. He was good enough to do it all on his own without the need of a henchman. He could do his work nicely, discreetly, and securely. He smiled as he waved his own bucks of lien after he grabbed them from an unsuspecting and careless shopkeeper. An easy cash grab for a swagful man like him. His previous days could never get any better than this one._

 _Or is it?_

 _He sensed an ominous presence behind him as he walked deeper into an ally. It was something he had never thought of before. He looked behind to see a... robot? The man dropped his bags and he quickly reached out to his cane, aiming it at the robot._

" _Whoever you're looking for, you get the wrong one." He bluffed._

" _ **Unfortunately, the one that I've been looking for is right here in front of me."**_ _the robot said. Or the man in the armor? gosh, who would've thought that such high-tech thingamajig was capable of human speech? And even then, it's not Atlesian._

" _An authority, huh?" he muttered before he continued, "You better get the hell out of my way, or-!"_

" _ **Or what?"**_ _the figure cut off as he strode towards the robber._ _ **"Do I even look like an authority to you? I'm not here for a fight."**_

" _Dunno about it. See, I don't particularly trust many people, these days. And how do I know you're not gonna try something funny?" Roman threatened again._

" _ **Because I'm here to recruit you."**_

" _Uhh, say what?" the man wondered, lowering his cane for a bit._

" _ **See, I have this big 'job' that I think you might be interested in. I know you'll also need a cash grab for your living, so don't worry. it'll be all worth of your struggle."**_ _The figure assured._

" _Oh really? Well, I say... kiss this!"_

 _The crime lord quickly fired his cane at the figure, but the latter managed to dash towards him before he could get a good aim. The blast was directed towards the ground, causing iyt to explode between the two. After they jumped back, they clashed once again by trading hits against each other. Roman's attacks were pretty much deceiving that it could be perceived as a dirty fight. He hit wherever he could and used whatever he could use to win. Yes, winning is his only motivation. To come on top, to be glorious, that is what most men would aim for._

 _However, Roman also noticed the figure's moves were much more trained. From his knowledge, his moves were based on various martial arts cobbled up together into a solid fighting style. That, and he wasn't even armed like the crime lord himself did. Not even Atlesian Knights could match his movements. He didn't even bother to avoid his Dust blasts. Instead, he successfully swat it countless times, making his shots ineffective. When engaged in close quarter, the two seemed to be evenly matched. They clashed for one last time until they decided to back down from each other._

" _Wow, you... you're pretty good, I admit." Roman panted._

" _ **See? I wasn't even wrong in choosing you. You're gonna be a perfect fit for this job."**_ _the figure complimented._

" _Say, you don't have any weapons sides that armor of yours?"_

" _ **I do, actually."**_ _The figure said as he showed his uniquely-made sword, much to Roman's surprise._ _ **"However, like I said, I'm not here for a fight."**_

" _So, you still want me in your team? After my attempt to literally shut you up?"_

" _ **This is Remnant, Roman Torchick. That fight we just have is just how the negotiation goes between us warriors. I understand that."**_

" _Yeah, good-wait."Roman paused. "How do you even know my name? Plus, I think you got my last name wrong."_

" _ **Your name is on the list of my recruits, Torchick. I've seen what you can do, and I want you in. We have Dusts that we can either sell in the black market, or to use it for something much bigger."**_

" _Okay, hold it. what 'something'?"_

" _ **You must be tired of how this world has always been, aren't you? So, why not we fight for our glory and bend its rules to our liking? I can give you that, Torchick. And that's why you should work with me."**_ _the figure proposed._

" _Hmm... what's the catch, then?"_

" _ **I'm sure you're aware of it as well."**_

" _Okay, fine." He accepted. "I'm in. You got a name, by the way?"_

" _ **My name is Xiphon. It's been a pleasure, Torchick."**_

" _Torchwick. It's Roman Torchwick." The crime lord corrected, pointing his cane at Xiphon. "Another Torchick and I'll make sure to get your ass literally torched."_

" _ **Okay, okay, Roman Torchwick. Huh, looks like my subordinates got your name wrong."**_

" _Really, now?" Roman deadpanned. "So, where did you come from?"_

" _ **I came from a much bigger organization than you could ever imagine. They'll provide us with whatever we need to realize our goal. See, we need to think much bigger if we ever wanted to succeed. Think more than just robbing Dust stores, though we may need it, think more than just throwing your money away all you want. Think of something... grandiose."**_

" _Hmm... how about world domination?"_

" _ **Bingo! And rest assured, Roman. Dai-Shocker will always benefit you for that."**_ _He assured as they walked down the path that will change the course of Remnant's history._

* * *

 _Present day..._

After their inevitable loss, Roman and Xiphon had finally arrived on their new HQ, which was located in an isolated, unreached island of Remnant. The two and a few other soldiers arrived in front of a bunker door, which turned out to be the HQ's entrance. Once they entered, the bunker's interior looked like a generic large warehouse, which the former was least expecting to. The place was still dark, which means that Xiphon still had more to tell from here.

"So, this is it? looks normal to me."

"It _is_ normal for us to always have a base of operations, especially when we managed to get our hands on this artificial island." Xiphon informed in his civillian form.

"Wait, so this entire island is man-made? No wonder why I can't find it in the map." Roman said.

"Yep. That's why I chose this place. This island never exists in any of Remnant's archives. A perfect discreet place, if you ask. But nevertheless... it's the best we could ever afford."

Xiphon snapped his finger to lit up the facility, showing several machineries that were totally alien for the World of Remnant. The most notable ones were the virus extractor and the monster maker. The soldiers and the Combatants had begun moving their supplies and started to turn on the machines, which all worked well. Roman was truly impressed by such accomodation. Soon, their plan will come in fruition.

"Neat." Roman commented. "So, how did you know this place, anyway?"

"This place was used to be the base of the previous Dai-Shocker incarnation, one that started the invasion towards this world. The founders took the name of G-Shocker, as they had been known to fully associate themselves with... Grimms."

"Like you have been doing, isn't it? Oh yeah, now that you mentioned that G-Shocker, tell me more about it like you promised back in the submarine."

"Right." he acknowledged. "Ahem. See, our first Great Leader and its founder, Baron Jabberwock, was also known to be able to control Grimms all by his own will, even give them various powerful forms that even I myself has yet to be able to imitate. He could do so in a hundred-percent succession without any risk, and even clad himself under their negative energy. he was so powerful at the time."

"My father was once one of his advisors. With his help, we were able to achive a great victory over Remnant's earlier generations of Huntsmen. Our Great Leader became more and more arrogant as he achieved more victories over them. That is, until newer generations of Huntsmen came to light and the arrival of our greatest threat: the Kamen Riders. Jabberwock began to succumb to his own loss at their hands. He was last known to had been banished into parts unknown, leaving our kin leaderless."

"And that's also when the Riders were placed with a bounty, right?"

"A month later to be exact. My father was also the one who oversee it, so that we can buy more time to find a new leader. And that's how this newer Dai-Shocker was born."

"I see. Oh, and here are the things that you... bothered to bury under the Dust stores." Roman gave the general the said things. They looked like some sort of a gun, a saw, and a grip. All of them were still scrambled. "I mean, seriously. Why?"

"So that you can make more money by stealing more Dusts and to add more puzzle for them to solve. Oh, and we're also gonna need one last piece for our virus to work."

"And that is?"

"A Rider Totem." He answered. "And I happen to know where we can find one."

* * *

As Yang had proposed yesterday, she and Kyle were having a talk in their hangout spot. She was curious and worried about her friend's course of action in dividing the arguing Blake and Weiss. Never in her days she had seen someone firing his gun just to lower the tensions. And thus, she needed to know why.

"Care to explain about what you did yesterday?" she asked.

"Which one? Wait, is it about Weiss and Blake?"

"Yep."

Kyle sighed. "Okay, I know you might be displeased by my action, but I did it because they kept arguing when I told them to calm down. They wouldn't listen to me, so I had to make them. Besides, I only shot the ground they're in. They're not even harmed or anything."

"But you don't have to do that." Yang argued.

"Isn't it the right thing to prevent the conflict from further escalating at any costs?"

"The right thing? Well yeah, but shooting at them is an entirely different _thing_! Maybe they understood about your intentions, but we can't guarantee that it'll work to other people! For Oum's sake, Kyle, you're a warrior, not a riot-control army!"

"And would you believe me if I tell you that it's for the sake of riot-control? I have the power to do so, and it'll be a waste if I don't use it." he countered.

"It's not like that!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red. She was agitated by the fact that Kyle kept justifying his action. The latter also seemed to be taken aback, but his poker face didn't change. She calmed herself down, knowing that her brash approach wouldn't be suitable for the kind of guy he was. Kyle Morgan was never a jerk, and she knew that. Knowing his origin, the more he was being pressured, the more stubborn he became.

And so, she decided to take a more subtle approach.

"Look, I know you're a good person, Kyle." Yang said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know you want to do the right thing, but... we still need to be mindful with our actions. I'm worried about you, and I don't want you to end up like the White Fang. They were fighting fire with fire, and it didn't do them any good. So please, Kyle... don't do that again."

Seeing how Yang pleaded to him, Kyle knew there was no denying it. the more he dwelled deep into it, the more likely he'd end up like the ones he had been fighting. However, Kyle had another thing in his mind. He held the blonde's hands and put it in between them.

"Yang, if that's what you're worried about, then don't be. Even if I still do that, I'll never be like them." He assured as he put her hands back.

"Wha-how are you so sure about it?" the brawler asked.

"Because all they think about is killing people. And that's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"Lame? Huh, that's rich." She scoffed.

"Okay, now let me tell you something about the White Fang. they had common situations of what I used to be into: oppression and bullyings. See, their problem is that they're impatient in facing their trials. they want to succeed, yes, but they ended up losing their common sense in the midway. Their view becomes so narrow that all they can think about is violence."

"Uh-huh..." she nodded skeptically.

"But me? Well, despite the the hardsihps that I've been through, never had crossed in my mind that I would easily kill those who oppressed me. I simply wanted them to have the penance they had always deserved, either by me or their own foolishness. I want them to live long enough to reflect on what they've done, and I want it to be real hard on them. Hell, I'll put them in the hall of shame in front of the people. In short, I want them to live and suffer their own consequences."

"Suffer, huh?"

"I know we're friends, Yang, but I don't think you have to think hard on understanding me from A to Z. I'm simply a fellow warrior like you, who can't stand a problem occuring right in front of us. we simply want to make things right and come clean after that. Only that our methods may differ. But believe me, I'll never be a White Fang, nor Dai-Shocker. I'd never answer people's mockery with death. That's my life principle."

Now, this is just getting more and more... enigmatic. On one hand, Yang Xiao Long wanted to believe that Kyle would never easily resort to violence in solving his problems. He would never attack, and would never let himself being attacked either. But on the other hand, that 'live and suffer' part left a jarring mystery in her mind. For them to suffer also meant no good, even for those who deserved it. that, and the differing thought of killing both led towards misery. What's the difference then? She thought.

Perhaps its details were the ones that only Kyle and Oum would understand.

"By Oum, Kyle." She giggled. "I dont get you."

"You have my deepest sympathy."

Deepest sympathy?

Now, this could be either Kyle was sympathizing with Yang's worries, or that he was just mocking her for doing something that was proven to be futile. Either way, she shook her head and smiled, knowing that her friend would never mean harm to innocents.

"You're a unique guy, you know that?"

"Heh, not the first time I hear it."

* * *

A small game match that took place in 'Arcade Machination' game center had finally started. It also used the 'Mighty Action X' game once again. Ruby Rose had been preparing herself for this day by memorizing every route and walkthroughs of its stages. And her opponent was none other than the famed 'Genius Gamer M' who happened to had an off-schedule. The Huntress seized the chance to challenge him once again. Her efforts were all paid off that she seemed to be evenly matched with him. More and more people came to their place, watching the event that had transpired. After they had completed a single stage, the two gamers took a rest for a while.

"Hey, M?"

"Yeah?"

"Actually, I'm still wondering how you managed to get yourself working as a doctor while playing games? I mean, how does that even work?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's the most interesting question you got there, Ruby." Emu said. "You see, recent studies in my world showed that games are also proven to be beneficial for our health. One of them being cognitive development like improving our concentration and even decision making. They're also useful when it comes to medical works."

"So, does that mean just by playing games, we can become doctors?" she asked.

"It doesn't necessarily mean like that. I mean, people had different goals, and the games can affect their lives differently. Some even inspired to become a game programmer. But still, we need to be mindful about playing it, Ruby. Anything that's too much is never good for our health." Emu reminded.

"You got it, M. Still, I like it's benefits." She accepted.

"So, another game while we wait for Parado?"

"Let's!"

The cloaked reaper and the doctor gamer sled their gaming cards to start the game. The former also took notice of a new game mode once she sled her arcade card.

"Oh, look! There's this new mode called 'Survival of the Fittest'! wonder what it's like." Ruby wondered.

"That's the latest update for this game, Ruby." Emu informed. "As for the heads-up, it's basically an endless-platform level. The levels will keep generating randomly the longer we play and the higher we rack up our scores."

"And the level gets more difficult too, right?"

"Yep! So, I hope you're prepared for this." Emu challenged.

"Okay, M! I'm not backing down from this!" she accepted as they played once again in the said mode.

Meanwhile, Weiss sat on the bench not to far from the arcade machine. She was seen having a coned, black chocolate ice cream, waiting for Blake to come. The latter had informed them that she would be coming a bit late. Not long after the two began their game, Blake Belladonna came. This time, she didn't bother to reveal her Faunus trait: cat ears, and even wearing her bow behind them, much to Weiss' surprise. She was also seen having a coned vanilla ice cream.

"You know, for a moment, I thought you grew another set of cat ears. No offense." Weiss said.

"None taken." Blake answered happily. "It's just that I don't think I have anything to hide anymore. I've made peace with who I was, and I'm going to strife to become better."

"That's good for you, Blake." Weiss complimented, replied with a warm smile from her Faunus friend.

The girls then turned their attention towards the gaming duo. Blake was the first one to comment them. "They seem to be having fun, aren't they?"

"Men, children, and their games. They're all the same." Weiss denoted.

"We've been having through hard times as protectors of Remnant. We need recreation. It can't be helped though." Blake countered.

"Still, I don't get what makes it fascinating for those two."

"How about you try it for yourself?"

"Huh, maybe later." She noted. "So, how much else do you know about the White Fang?"

"My father used to be its leader." Blake answered.

"Really? Well, no wonder why you used to be supportive to them."

"I supported the past White Fang because of our way in achieving equality by peace, sides the fact that my father endorsed it, that is. I used to be the one in the frontlines, holding protest banners anywhere and anytime. That changed until a new leader stepped in with a new way of thinking, which is by force. I volunteered to stay in the group to see how things were going and report it back to my family. Turns out, things became more chaotic from there on."

"I see..."

"Ever since then, many of our people became impatient of achieving our goal. Everything turned violent. We were forced to participate in this, or else we'll be branded as traitors and purged. That's why I ran away from them. I took the opportunity to start a new life myself."

"But what about your parents? I think you should call them if you think they can provide you any comfort." Weiss suggested.

"I'm planning to. I'm just worried about the White Fang influence back in my home. I know they have always loved me. Hope they're okay." Blake replied.

"I envy you." Weiss said.

"Really?"

"I may be a rich girl of Schnee, but my parents are the polar opposite of our wealth. Believe me, it's messed up. I didn't even bother to call them back. None of them could help me to become better. heck, my father always forced his expectations of me. that's also why I tied my ponytail this way." she contemplated.

"I can see that. Hey, don't worry." Blake assured. "You still have us. team RWBY, JNPR, Kyle, our teachers, and the Riders, we all have each of our backs."

"Yeah. You're right." Weiss accepted. "Though, is it just me, or is that you start to sound like Kyle?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Blake asked. She began to fluster.

"Oh, nothing." the heiress giggled at her friend's behavior. "It's just that, I think Kyle's unique."

"How so?"

"Well... how do I begin? Oh!" she quipped. "He's not even a Huntsman to begin with. I mean, we know that he never attended any Huntsman Academy, right? and if I guess correctly, his... International Relation University would explain his way of speaking. From the way it sounds, his study must've had something to do with social and politics."

"And?" Blake smiled curiously.

"And all of the sudden, he got himself mixed up in this situation! He's not supposed to be a fighter, let alone warrior! If he knows his limits, he could've back down from this. He could just be a... normal person with a normal life, away from conflict. And yet... he's still doing it. he's still fighting as a Kamen Rider, which I think is the powerful breed of Huntsmen to ever exist in Remnant."

"Well... you're right. But what's the problem?"

"I just can't seem to fully elaborate his way of thinking. Why would he ever wanted to do something that he has yet to be capable of? The only thing I know about his past is that he was a bully victim. But, I still don't see what does it have to do with all of this. The things that happened in Remnant doesn't sit well with what happened in his world. That's what I'm still confused about him. He's not like any other boys I've known here." Weiss finished.

"Never thought you could be that much curious into a guy."

"Curious? Of course, not!" she dejected. "I'm just wondering if... by any chance... he's, uhh... well, yeah. You're right, I'm just... curious."

Blake giggled. "Don't worry. The feeling's mutual."

"And here we are, talking about a guy." Weiss noted, in which the Faunus agreed.

"Excuse me. are you two Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna?"

A male voice came from their right side. Turning their heads there, they saw a man who had a rather frizzy hair. He was seen wearing a black short-sleeved coat over a white shirt with differently-colored long sleeves: red on the right and blue on the left. On his shirt was a logo of a mask with different halves: a spike-haired martial art fighter on the right, and a pompadour-haired ski surfer, both having their colors in respective of his sleeves. On his bottom were black cargo pants and a pair of shoes that also followed his shirt's color code.

"Yes, and you are?" Blake asked back.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the guy that Emu told us about?" Weiss guessed.

"Why, yes I am!" he happily corrected. "My name is Parado. Pleased to be of your acquintance."

The man shook both of their hands and Weiss pointed at the arcade Machine her friends were in. "If you're looking for a challenge, I think that's where you came for."

"So I've known. Well, how 'bout you two come along and see it closely? The more people, the more fun it'll be!" he invited enthusiasticly.

"Well, there's no harm in it. Come on, Weiss." Blake said.

Weiss nodded and followed the two towards the machine. There, they saw Emu and Ruby's score to be almost evenly matched once they had finished the game, much to Parado's surprise. Even though the latter's score was a bit below his fellow Rider, he still felt the urge of challenging ths newcomer. He then greeted the two players.

"Hi, guys!"

"Oh Parado, my bro! Hey!" the two shook their hands and hugged each other.

"And you must be Ruby Rose."

"Hi!" she greeted as they took a high-five.

"Emu told me much about you. I still can't believe that you're still eager to challenge him in a game, even after many people backed down."

"And she's good at it, Parado." Emu said.

"So I've known."

"I love games, too! That's why I want to have fun!"

"Say, how old are you?" Parado asked.

"I'm fifteen years old."

"No wonder you like to have fun. Well, enjoy the youth, they say." Parado lamented. "So, ready for another round?"

"Don't worry, I'm in for the challenge! The hard mode won't be much of a trouble for me!" Ruby accepted.

"Good call, Ruby. In the meantime, I'll go buy myself some snack first." Emu said.

"Okay, M! Parado?" Ruby proposed.

"You're on!"

And after a few pre-game settings, the two had finally engaged in another survival match of Mighty Action X. With their own colored versions of Mighty, they battled their way towards the highest score. Ruby's Mighty had managed to pick up a hammer, and hit it towards an orange minion.

* * *

The Magnhild was seen connected to a WF soldiers head, effectively breaking his mask and knocking him out cold. Nora gleefully swung her hammer towards many soldiers that came to her way. not even signs of struggling were seen on her face. She also constantly switched her hammer into grenade launcher mode, which gained her more advantage towards her enemies. When she had the chance, she released her electricity Semblance twards her fists and threw them to stun the soldiers, enabling her to knock them all away.

Team JNPR was enlisted on a mission to secure a virus production machine located in the outskirts of Vale. Like the previous one, the heroes needed it for the vaccine research purposes. The team was tasked to protect it as they waited for the escort from the All Kamen Rider League.

As the hammer girl was busy handling the enemies on her sector, Ren was the one who made sure that no Combatants came near her. He circled around the Combatants with his Semblance, which revealed to be able to conceal his own presence from everyone. In his own vision, his body turned grayscale when his active camo was on. The unsuspecting Combatants were swept away by Ren's Stormflower blades, taking them all by surprise. He also managed to gun down several Beowolves from afar, providing further cover for the team. When the WF soldiers engaged him in close combat, he resorted not only to his bladed guns, but also by his own bare hands. He was capable of manipulating his Aura as both his energy shield and pushed the enemies back whenever they struck a hit to him. His proficiency in martial arts made him able to hold on his own against the large number of the hostiles.

Jaune thrusted his shield towards a Combatant and broke its neck before he beheaded it and another one. His shield also helped him defending himself against Dust rifle blasts. In order to defeat the armed Combatants, he marched forward as he kept shielding himself and rolled under to trip them. While they were flung in mid-air, he delivered a heavy slash that struck lots of them, reducing their numbers. The knight also went toe-to-toe against a Beowolf, in which he used the same tactics by going under the enemy and hit their lower parts. He had managed to left its movements disoriented, but somehow it managed to retaliate by going feral. The Grimm left no room open for Jaune to attack. The knight might be able to withstand its constant claw swings, but a Dust launcher blast knocked Jaune off from his stand. Fortunately, he was able to shield himself in time. knowing that it had weakened him, the Beowolf crept in and proceeded to eliminate him as soon as posible.

Only for Pyrrha to shoot its head with her sniper rifle.

More and more enemies closed in to their position. as Jaune was still left weakened, Pyrrha stepped in to clear off the bay. Several Beowolves and WF soldiers surrounded their end. The Amazon opted to throw her Akouo and circled it through them using her polarity Semblance. Once their numbers began to dwindle, Pyrrha seized the oppportunity to strike down two Beowolves with her Milo spear. It didn't take her more than five seconds to do so. After that, she spun her spear at the surrounding soldiers and impaled them one by one. A Kukri-wielding Combatant engaged her into a combat. She retaliated by switching her spear into xiphos mode. It turned out that the Combatant was skilled enough to hold itself for a long time, and that it was the one who shot the launcher at Jaune. It tried to shoot her with the launcher, but she quickly threw her shield at the launcher, slicing its muzzle. after a few trades of hits, Pyrrha managed to seize an opening by grazing the enemy's chest. The defeated Combatant soon exploded into black mist.

The Amazon then lent her hand towards her leader, in which he accepted. The team regrouped in fronto of the machine. "Thanks, Pyrrha. how's the transport?"

"They should be here in less than a minute. We can still make it!" she informed.

"And the machine?"

"Not even a dent, Jaune! We got it all wrapped an ready to pack up!" Nora responded, pointing at the machine that was already being encased inside a blue energy sphere. There was also a machinery on the machine's ground, hinting that it was the machine that generated the said barrier.

"But the enemies could still exhaust us. the longer it takes, our Semblance couldn't be used anymore." Ren informed.

"Semblance, huh?" Jaune muttered. "Alright, then. Let's give 'em with all we've got."

"One last push, guys! Let's do this chop-chop!" Nora squealed.

The team charged towards the enemy once again. Jaune and Pyrrha swung their weapons while shielding the team from numerous blasts. As the two pushed the enemies back, Ren circled around them and slashed the Combatants in line while knocking some WF soldiers out. Nora pounded dozens of Beowolves while blasting some of them away with the grenade launcher portion. She also shot the grenade for a couple of times to propel further in the air, helping her navigate through the battlefield. She and Ren backed out as the other two thrusted their bladed weapons towards two Beowolves. However, behind the team was a looming, ominous presence of a goliath-sized Uber Ursa. This abnormal, new variant of Uber Ursa was embedded with dark orange Dust crystals, also resulting in its more feral appearance evidenced by its Dust claws. It would be another challenge for team JNPR due to their stamina being not enough to further advance them towards the next battle.

Until...

Several machine gun rounds were fired from behind the enhanced Grimm, in courtesy of Snipe and Lazer. Both of them were seen using their Jet Combat Gamer armors, with the latter using its grayscaled prototype variant. The Ex-aidverse Riders kept firing their weapons and caught the monster's attention. It attempted to swipe them away, but the Riders' swift propulsions enabled them to dodge its attacks easily.

A few moments later, a flying vehicle arrived on the scene. It looked like a car, but was actually composed of two bikes that were connected by a white cockpit. The bike on the right was white with some red stripes, which complimented its cockpit, whiloe the other bike was black with purple flame decals and a skull ornament on the vehicle's back. It's front wheels were also connected with red and blue Ride Booster Karts that had a gyro spinning on each of them.

The Ride Crosser also appeared to have cannons in some of its compartments, in which they were shot towards the enhanced Grimm. It also took turns in shooting with the other Riders, as well.

"Oh, look! A flying car! And, wait, are those bikes?" Nora squealed.

"Never fear, people. For the cavalry is here!"

The man inside the vehicle then took out his Driver belt. The belt's color was cobalt and it also had an exhaust tip compartment facing towards the slot inside. The exhaust tip had a darkened flame ornament, and its straps were grey. He then took out a white bike trinket with an 'R' logo on its rear wheel. The trinket was then sled inside the belt's slot after he lifted it up.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

"Let's... Henshin!" he enchanted as he lifted his right arm, retracting his palms before he clenched it to push the belt's lever down.

 **RIDER! MACH!**

The belt's exhaust tip then fired its small flares as its flame ornament also lit up. The Rider then jumped out from the Ride Crosser as several ring projections surrounded him. The rings soon created armor parts that attached into the man's body, followed by a disasembled wheel projection that also attached to the armor's right shoulder. Finally, it formed the helmet as the Rider spectacularly landed a Rider kick towards the giant's chest, along with a ram from the Ride Crosser that tripped it down to the ground.

The Rider's armor consisted of a white helmet with a blue visor and a black mouth guard. The faceplate was soon covered by the helmet's front plate which had a pair of silver horns, red racing lines, and another face visor. His armor was mostly white with some black lines, red racing lines through the left torso, and several blue dotted lines on the thigh armors that also lit up in activation. The right shoulder guard was shaped like a wheel with a blank white signal and its right gauntlet was shaped like a bike body. On his left chest was an 'R' logo inside a yellow circle, and he also appeared to have a lined muffler on the armor's back.

The Rider was then faced towards the remainders of the horde. He smirked beneath his helmet as he began his... spectacular introduction.

"Tracking!"

He pointed toward his enemies, bending his hand upwards and waved his point finger to invite them in. Provoked, they charged in towards the white Rider, only for him to knock them out as a warm-up.

"Extermination!"

He clenched and grabbed his fist and sent a Beowolf a heavy uppercut. A Combatant was then struck by his elbow, along with the WF soldiers that were being tripped by him.

"All done in mach speed!"

He swung his right arm, presenting in front of the others before he clenched it and spread it back. And to finish the rest of them off, he pressed the white igniter button on his belt for four times, resulting in a new command.

 **ZUTTO MACH!**

The Rider dashed towards the enemies and struck them hard. He was literally moving in mach speed and as he moved, the enemies seemed to have slightly slowed down. No one could predict where he'd move next, much to the Rider's advantage. Finally, he took out his wheel-like gun and sled its wheel part.

 **ZENRIN!**

He then swung the gun towards the lined-up WF soldiers and skidded to stop in front of them. From here, he prepared his final introduction by spinning his armed hand, lifting his right leg, and spreaded his body in style as he waved his left hand.

"And I am Kamen Rider... Mach!"

His stylish introduction was soon followed by the explosion of the hostiles, leaving the Combatants and Beowolves into black mist and the soldiers lying unconscious, having their bodies burnt. It also left the Huntsmen team a mixed reaction of awe-struck, amazed, or bamboozled. Never before they had seen a wrrior who even bother to left such an introduction. Either way, the backup had finally arrived.

"Hey, guys." Mach greeted.

"Wow." Nora said. "That's awesome!"

"Well, that's, uhh... real showy for you." Jaune said sheepishly.

"Always march towards the victory in style, folks! We need to keep our morale up somehow, aren't we? Oh, and you guys must be team JNPR." he stated.

"We are." Pyrrha said. "And the machine's still in one piece."

"Though, there might be some Dai-Shocker army who are still guarding the Dust mines nearby. They even already created a crater, there." Ren informed.

"Still, who in their right mind would mine Dusts that much?" Jaune deduced.

"Don't forget, we still got that oversized Grimm to take care of." Nora said.

The heroes' comms suddenly caught a transmission, in courtesy of Lazer. _"Mach, a little help would be nice here!"_

" _We might be able to cause some damage to the monster, but its dark Aura suddenly spiked out. We need to have a bigger force."_ Snipe informed.

"On my way. Now, if you guys excuse me..."

"Mach, wait!" Jaune halted the Rider. "Snipe said that we need a much bigger power to defeat it right? I know where we can get that."

"Is it that Dust mine you're talking about?"

"Yeah, and we can help you guys lure it to there." The knight proposed as his teammates also prepped their weapons in confidence. "Pyrrha, Ren, you two guard the machine and make sure no one snatched the machine from you guys. Nora, you're with me and Mach. We'll be enough to take it down."

"I'm avaliable for Grimm smashing. You can count on me." Nora said.

"We got you covered." Ren acknowledged as he and Pyrrha prepared their weapons.

"Oh, boy. I think I'm gonna like this." Mach muttered as he called upon his Ride Crosser.

* * *

The two Ex-aidverse Riders were now faced with an enraged, oversized Uber Ursa. Its movements became more and more aggresive as they kept shooting at it. they had to dodge its attacks at the same time. a claw headed towards Snipe, but he was able to sidestep it as he ran through its arm, firing his guns as he dodged the next attack. putting their machine guns aside, they resorted to their personal Gashacon weapons, with Snipe using the rifle mode and Lazer using the arrow mode. Both of them pressed the 'B' button on both of their weapons to add more firepower. As they fired their weapons, the machine guns were automated by their armors' command.

However, it didn't stop the Uber Ursa from rampaging through the vicinity. It started to tear down trees and even throwing them at the Riders. Both of them were hit by the said trees and were brought down to the ground, temporarily malfunctioned their add-ons' thrusters. They were about to be stomped down, Jaune and Nora stepped in. Nora blocked the giant's foot with her hammer while using her lightnong Semblance to boost her strength. She pushed the foot back and blasted it with the grenade launcher, causing it to step back while its attention was drawn towards the Ride Crosser that was shooting at it.

"You guys!" Lazer called out.

"Lazer, Snipe, we know how to take this Grimm down. We've got a plan underway." Nora said.

"We're listening." The Rider complied.

"There's a Dust mine nearby. We can use it to blow this Ursa up, but it might also be guarded. We need you guys to make sure that it's clear for us to go on." Jaune briefed.

"I see... alright, but what about you?" Snipe asked.

"We're the bait." The hammer girl answered.

The gestalt was temporarily weakened as it kneeled down. However, its damages alone were enough to slow its movements. Steams flew out from the spots that the Uber Ursa was being shot at. Mach in his vehicle then descended towards Jaune and Nora as the Jet Combat armors' propulsions went back online.

"Alright, guys. The monster's down, but it won't be long until it gets back on its feet. Hop on the Ride Boosters, now."

"Ride Boosters?" Jaune asked.

"The karts that attached on my ride. They're also a pair of gyro boosters here."

"Okay. Though, is it just me or am I seeing your... car, like two bikes stuck over?" Nora asked.

"You're right, Nora. this ride's actually a combo of two bikes: one's mine and the other's a memento of my friend." Mach explained.

"A memento, huh? That's sweet." The girl said as she rode on top of the red Ride Booster.

"Wait a minute." Jaune halted. "We're gonna fly on this, right?"

"Yeah. Any problem?"

"It's just... how are we sure that we're not gonna fall from this?" Jaune asked. It looks like he still couldn't get over the trauma of his Beacon initiation.

"I'm gonna electrify your feet, you won't be able to step out esily from the boosters." The Rider said again.

"Got it. though, it actually gives me an idea." The knight muttered.

"Okay, we're both good to go. See you guys later on the site." Snipe informed.

"Make sure you guys don't get a cold feet!" Lazer quipped as he and Lazer flew away.

"Cold feet. Huh, ain't that inspiring." Jaune muttered again.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this just fine, leader! Now, let's get our guts up on this thing!" Nora then hopped onto the booster as Jaune followed suit.

"C'mon, Jaune. She's right." he said to himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Being a genius is the most delicate work people could ever afford of. Especially, when it comes to tinkering the new Decadriver.

A particular genius physicist would find it practical if he was to make a new gear for his own, but a mystery and an... enigma would always be a major thirst of amusement. That is how the term 'research' came to be. However, this isn't a trait that most people would have. Take Kyle Morgan as an example; he might be no physycist like he was, but he was also an expert of his own branch of study, which was social. People's intelligences may vary, and he appreciated that.

But still, he took a great pride of his own work. Oh, and a glass of coffee would also be nice.

The genius physicist was seen wearing a lined white t-shirt to his own leisure. A simple jeans and a pair of red and blue shoes made his life more enjoyable. In front of him was the disassembled new Decadriver that was floating on top of a mag-lev plate. This enabled him to look for the parts much easier. And beside him were five carbonate cards that displayed the Rider symbols from the ones that its user had gained, each also had circuitry lines corresponding to the Rider's colors. Some of his hair strands also sticked out for some reason.

He was not alone inside the lab. Helping him was a girl with a pair of glasses wearing a white lab coat and a simple, casual attire consisted of an orange buttoned shirt and a black skirt. And it turned out that the one who was serving him a coffee is Velvet Scarlatina, who was seen wearing her combat gear. They were comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She also wore a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe were likewise protected.

After hours of tiresome checkouts, Sento Kiryu finally yielded for a cup of coffee.

"Wow, this tastes real good! Been a while since I've been tormented by a lousy-made one." The genius said.

"Ah, thank you! I'm so glad that you liked our product!" Velvet thanked sheepishly as she bowed down a couple of times.

"There's no need for formalities, Velvet." Akari said. "I mean, try to make yourself some leisure, here. You and your team just got back from a mission yesterday, right? you must be tired."

"I-it's fine. I just want people to be happy."

"And you're doing fine." Sento complimented. "Still, your Semblance kinda reminded me of the Decade system. I wonder if I can do something about it. perhaps a Rider system would be nice."

Akari sighed. "There we go. Him and his own curiosity."

"I think I can handle my own well. Don't worry, I won't rush over it." the rabbit Faunus assured.

"Well, if you say so."

"Anyway, how long has it been? We can't keep Kyle waiting like this." Velvet reminded.

"Sento?" Akari called out.

"Ah schmucks, you're right! still, I'm gonna need to do one last check on this baby. After that, we can discuss it with Kyle. Oh, and you can go back to the others, Velvet. Thanks for the coffee, anyway." Sento said.

"Anytime, Sento." She replied.

* * *

Kyle was seen waiting in front of the lab basement, along with the leader of a senior Huntsmen team called CFVY (Coffee). She went by the name Coco Adel, and she seemed quite close to Velvet. Her outfit was surprisingly fashionable for someone like her, consisting of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wore long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it was another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appeared to be a drape of black skirt hung on her right side. Her shoewear was a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Coco also donned a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. On her head was a darker brown beret and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses that she took out. She was also seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which was held by a bandolier strap.

"So, you guys have been fighting with the Riders for some time." Kyle said.

"Yep. It's just that they enlisted us to their circle, lately. That means the situation is getting more dire than ever." Coco answered.

"is this about Dai-Shocker and White Fang?"

"What else? Plus, after years of pushing back the Grimms and becoming the top of the 'food chain', heheh..." she joked. "They're getting much weirder and stronger. We've encountered some of them, including these Kaijins you guys also faced. It even took more than just our teamwork to beat them down. It's thanks to this physicist that we're still alive today."

"Sento, eh?"

"The first one we met during our earlier second year period. He happened to be nearby our location when we first encountered a Uber Ursa. He's a real badass, though. Especially when he got on his Trial Form called... RabbitGatling? It pretty much symbolized me and Velvet. That's just sweet." She said.

"Wow, really?" he deadpanned. "Say, where's Fox and Yatsu?"

"They're collecting our homework for Oobleck's study, and we're gonna receive a new one. It's kinda plenty, you know? Like, we're assigned to do some research at people's behavior who lived in smaller towns when they encounter Grimms, and even try to clean up a subterranean Grimm like Creeper. Not only that, we're also told to hand out our reports as a proof. A warning in advance, anyway." She explained.

"Yeah, thanks for that." He chuckled.

"Say, where's team RWBY and JNPR?"

"Team RWBY's in an arcade center, a usual challenge from Ruby to the doctor who was also known as a genius gamer. Also, team JNPR's currently on a mission. And that leaves me here, wanting to check out my own Decadriver." Kyle told.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what's wrong with your belt, anyway?"

"After I accessed a new power of Kamen Rider Agito, it somewhat overloaded and forced me to detransform myself. Either that I can't handle it's power or anything else, I don't know for sure. Even to them, my belt's one helluva puzzle. It's like each new piece comes one after another." The Rider explained.

"I see."

"Hey, guys." Velvet greeted, rising out from the lab door.

"Oh, hey Vel. Wanna join?"

"Sure thing." She accepted.

"You can sit here too, if you want." Coco teased, patting on her lap.

"Wha-? Not in front of our junior, Coco!" she whispered flusteringly.

"You mean our baby?"

"Coco!"

This is getting awkward...

Kyle silently wacthed over their playful remarks as he slowly took out his Scroll to check on his chat app. He was poked by Yang who was currently at the arcade center.

 _Yang: still waiting at Tsukasa's?_

 _Kyle: 5 minutes and still counting..._

 _Yang: n. , Parado scored higher than Rubes. She pouted a bit, but cookies cured her. Bless Natsumi's cookies. XD_

 _Kyle: terrific. Where are u guys now?_

 _Yang: restaurant for noodle bowls._

 _Kyle: duly noted._

 _Yang: ey, whatever happens, hope u got ur driver fixed. Catch u later, pink e. Boiiii. ;P_

 _Kyle: yea. -_- :)_

After a little scruffle, the two Huntresses finally sat together. Velvet was the one who asked him a new question. "So! Kyle, I also know that you're from another world, and that you're being pulled to Remnant to do this Kamen Rider gig. How did you even get mixed up in all of this?"

"Well, it all started back in a dept store. I was about to apply myself for internship, and then the manager gave me that Driver. It turned out that they're the Riders who had been recruiting me, and that got me here." He said.

"And you're cool with all of that?" Coco wondered.

"What choice do I have, Coco?" Kyle contemplated. "I'm entrusted to save this world from Dai-Shocker's threat because the Riders saw a potential that even I have yet to see. It's not like they can always find someone else to do this, though. Besides, I've already accomplished my daily needs on my own world. And I believe by coming to this world... I can be better. and I can be something more than I used to be."

"Even if it means fighting monsters?" Velvet asked.

" _Even_ if it means I have to do that."

"Well, that's not just something someone like you could easily say. That's one big resolve you got there, kid. You better not waste it." Coco snarked.

"Don't put on too much mind about it. I'm sure you can keep yourself up!" Velvet supported.

"You're right. I have no reasons to back down myself as of now."

After a couple of minutes of waiting for the uncertain, Sento finally rose out from the lab's door, along with the result he would like to explain.

"Kyle? It's done."

"Ah, finally."

"Looks like our job's done. C'mon Velv, we still got some work to do at the shop. See you guys around." Coco bid her farewell.

"Keep up the good work!" Velvet followed suit.

"Likewise." Kyle answered.

After the two went out, Kyle turned his attention to the genius physicist. The latter spoke, "Those two sure made one heck of a coffee. I think you should try some later, Kyle."

"I know. They just made a big hit yesterday." He said. "So, how's it?"

"I think you should come in. There's something interesting that I'd also like you to see. A bit of an education won't do any harm, after all." Sento invited.

"Is this about that 'thou must know thyself to becometh strong' thing?"

"If you put it that way, then yes. Though I must admit, I like the way it sounds."

Kyle sighed and replied with his playful retort. "Alright, brainiac. Lead the way."

* * *

Just as Jaune had perdicted, the Dust mine was guarded by several armed Combatants, along with a giant mechsuit at the center. They were busy picking up the Dusts laid on the grounds for free as some of them also went to check on the raid that happened in the virus factory. They began to wonder why none of them had returned. It all became clear after Lazer and Snipe opened fire at them. The Riders swiftly dodged everything that was being thrown at them, mowing them down with extreme prejudice. It finally left the mech and the Combatant riding it to deal with. Knowing that ordinary bullets wouldn't damage it further and that there were still a large number of Combatants, they decided to unleash their mighty arsenals.

"Hey Snipe, how does a clean slate sounds to you?"

"Fine by me." he said as they inserted their respective Gashats to the designated slots. "But make sure we don't hit too much Dust crystals."

"Copy."

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **JET/BANG BANG/GIRI GIRI**

 **CRITICAL STRIKE/FINISH!**

Their weapons were energized by cartoonish lightnings and missile silos also revealed themselves from their Combat Gamer armor's backpacks. Their HUDs targeted multiple hostiles including the mechsuit. Once it was fixated, they started firing their empowered guns. Many Combatants were destroyed in the process as energy bullets and arrows pierced their bodies. The Riders slowly directed their fire towards the mechsuit. The blasts also pierced the mech's armor and effectively killed the Combatant inside as they exploded. Fortunately, many Dust crystals were left intact, enough for their next plan to enact.

Just as the dust was settled, the Ride Crosser, along with Jaune and Nora, had finally arrived on the scene with the colossal Uber Ursa chasing right behind them. The vehicle wa still too fast for the monster to catch as it futilely swung its arms to get its paws at the heroes.

"Okay, nice guy. What's the plan?" Mach asked.

"I need you to increase the electrocution on Nora's seat." Jaune instructed.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Don't worry, I know where this is going!" Nora assured as she gripped her hammer. "This is gotta be exciting!"

"Alright, but you guys gotta make it work." Mach said. "Increasing electrocution on red Booster seat in three... two... one!"

As the Rider twisted the electrocution knob, electricites started to crawl up on Nora's body. She also felt her own power increasing as her hammer also received it. her Semblance began to do its work. They were finally ready to take the Grimm down.

And they were also going to need the other two Riders' help.

"Snipe, Lazer, push it further to the crater!" Jaune ordered through the comms.

"Got it, kid." Snipe responded as he and Lazer nodded to each other.

The Ex-aidverse Riders boosted themselves up to gain higher velocity. They rounded up towards the Grimm and shifted to their Level 1 armors with their Jet Combat Gashats still in their Kimewaza Slots.

 **GACHON!**

The Combat Gamer armors detached themselves and became independent sentries as they put on the said armor and carried them with tractor beams, enabling them to execute their next move.

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **JET CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Both the Combat Gamer and its prototype shot the Riders towards the Uber Ursa's torso, in which both of them spun to become an energy bullet and wheel respectively. The Riders landed their hit successfully and pushed the monster back, but it wasn't enough to trip it off.

And this is where the Ride Crosser came in.

"This is it! smash that Ursa!" Jaune commanded.

"Here we go!" Nora squealed.

"One Mjolnir bash comin' up!" Mach said as he sped up the vehicle.

The electrified Magnhild was connected to the Grimm's head, which finally brought the Grimm down to the crater. The Dust crystals that were crushed by its falling body caused a chain reaction that bound its movements, with ice and gravity being the most notable ones. There were also fire Dusts that severely burnt some of its torso and arms. However, the heroes needed one final push to completely obliterate the monster.

"Mach, you're up!" Jaune said.

"Give it hell!" Nora supported as the two jumped off the vehicle after it lowered to the ground.

The Ride Crosser soon ascended to the higher sky, and Mach replaced his Signal Mach with a Shift Car that took form of a yellow dump truck and sled it inside the Mach Driver Honoo's slot.

"Let's wrap this up, Rumble Dump!"

 **SHIFT CAR!**

 **TIRE KOUKAN : ARABURU!**

The Signal Kourin on Mach's right chest began to construct a picture from digital pixels. It formed a sign of steep hill that released rocks with a yellow background. Next, he executed its finisher by lifting the slot, pressing the igniter once and pushed it back down.

 **HISSATSU!**

 **FULL THROTTLE : ARABURU!**

The Ride Crosser's front grill lit up and formed a yellow wheel-like drill that soon enlarged into a yellow energy drill. Mach then dove it down after it reached enough altitude to gain more velocity. It was directed right towards the Uber Ursa's chest, and below it were tons of volatile Dust crystals. The moment Mach closed in, the Dust crystals reacted to the finisher's massive energy, causing them to explode once the drill pierced the enhanced Grimm and brought it down with the rest of the mining site.

And from the ground beneath the mine, therefore rose Kamen Rider Mach and his Ride Crosser victoriously. The Rider also lifted his helmet's plate to reveal its inner plate, releasing steams from the armor's exhaustion.

"Whew, that's one helluva ride." He relieved, leaning himself beside the Rider machine as he opened his helmet as Go Shijima. He was soon approached by Jaune and Nora as the other two Riders went to check on the Huntsmen guarding the machine.

"Mach, you did it!" Jaune said.

"No, kid. We did it. and it's all thanks to your brilliance." Go reassured.

"Well, it's... an overexaggeration." Jaune sheepishly said.

"Oh, don't be like that, Jaune!" Nora patted her leader's shoulder. "Mach's right, anyway. You don't have to be that modest, though. And remember, that's why you're the leader of team JNPR."

"Nora..."

"There was a saying in my homeworld, that 'the mind shall vanquish the sword'. Turns out the guy who said it didn't joke around." Go explained. "You made yourself a great leader already with that mind of yours. So don't underestimate yourself. Each of us have our own ways to face the battle."

"To face our own battle, huh?" he muttered.

"Say, is it just me, or is that your car looked like two bikes cobbled up together?" Nora asked.

"Oh, this baby? You're right about that. This car's actually a combo vehicle of two Rider Machines. Here, have a look." Go then released a little headpiece on his right forehead and commanded the vehicle to detach themselves into two bikes, with the Ride Boosters dematerialized themselves into pixels and thin air.

"Whoaaa..." Nora squealed.

"Well, this is new." Jaune muttered.

"The white one's called Ride Macher and the black one's Ride Chaser. Together they formed the Ride Crosser: the best vehicle that best friends could ever wish for." He said in a suave gesture.

"Wow, did you really come up with that slogan?" Nora asked.

"Hey, who knows if Ride Crosser would be mass-produced for public in the future? I'd say it's the best one for an eco-friendly car innovation." Go remarked.

"I think I want one when it does." She said.

"Then you'll be the first to try it."

"Sweet!"

"Okay, so Ride Macher is yours, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yep."

"And the Ride Chaser's your friend's?"

"Exactly."

"Say, where's he now?"

"Well, he's... in a good place where he belongs to. But still, I wish he's here to see us." Go tenderly explained.

God, how he wished Chase was there.

* * *

Back in the lab, Kyle watched his Decadriver being disassembled into a couple of parts and floated above a maglev pad, revealing the orb that had been encased inside the Driver belt. There were also carbonate cards that emblazoned the symbols of his acquired Rider Totems.

"So this is what's inside my Driver all along. Is that the Orb of Space and Time?" Kyle asked.

"Yep. Although it's the Orb's name in Remnant, I'd like to dub it as the Orb of DCD. In Decade's acronym if you ask." Sento remarked.

"That's actually fitting, though. I bet it's already trademarked." Kyle commented.

"My thoughts exactly. Now, will you look at this... technological marvel that the league's greatest minds have pulled off. The Orb of DCD still remains a complete mystery to us ever since Tsukasa found it. but now, if we put our minds to it, this can be the greatest asset the All Kamen Rider League could ever afford of! Isn't it great? Isn't it terrific!?" Sento then took a deep breath out of excitement, racing his fingers through the Orb. "Oh ho ho...Isn't it very genius?"

Noticing how flabbergasted Kyle had become, Akari said, "Don't worry about him, Kyle. He's always like this when it comes to Ridertech stuffs, but it's true that we scientists are the ones who built this Decadriver from that Orb."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I kinda understand how a man of science feels about his own completion. Believe me, Sento's not the only one I know." Kyle said.

"I suppose you're right."

"Still, why the Decade system, though?"

Sento then approached the young Rider. "The Orb of DCD requires a much greater power to contain its unstable and enigmatic energy. a single Rider system won't be able to do so. That's why we decided to use Decade's system as the basis because of its immense power in containing the previously known Rider systems. And using its construction principles, we're finally able to build a single, new Decadriver that fulfilled the Orb's requirements. Though, I have little to no knowledge on why he encouraged an improved Decade system. Perhaps he's saving it only for you."

"I see... I think I'll just get on with it until he feels like telling me that. For now, I believe that Tsukasa has faith in me to become his successor." Kyle said.

"We appreciate that, Kyle." Sento said.

"Still, when we analyze the Orb further, that relic is... somewhat completely infatuated with your genetics. It must've something to do on why it kept choosing you as its wielder." Akari deduced.

"Yeah, about that... I kinda felt the same way, too." The young Rider told. "It's like that Decadriver and I are meant to be whole. And the place where I belong to is the battle. I think."

"You sounded like a Greeed with that 'becoming whole' shtick, you know that?" Akari pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that. Scary, I know." He responded.

"Don't mind about it, Kyle. Some of our buddies felt many freakish things during our earlier years." Sento assured. Hethen turned his attention towards the next items floating above the pad."Anyways, these cards are the purified Rider Totems."

"Purified?"

"The Totems that appeared when you first acquired them were the raw versions. Your Decadriver purified them so that they can be used as Rider Cards, as well as where your power comes from." Sento explained.

"Well, if these are the purified Totems, then why can't I use them directly without cycling through the Rider Cards?"

"Because, Kyle..." Akari then inserted the Kuuga Totem inside the Driver's core that reassembled itself by the pad's command. It suddenly popped the Totem out after sending out little sparks, much to its user's surprise. "Directly using a Totem would be too powerful for the Driver and yourself to handle. That's why the Decadriver toned down their power levels by converting them into Rider Cards so that you can use them safely."

"I see..."

"And here's the most interesting thing." Sento informed as he swept his hand through the Totems, revealing diamond symbols that were shaped from barcode lines in front of the trinkets. All of them were magenta colored, except for the Agito Totem which had a cyan colored one.

"Symbols... and it's only Agito that has the different color among the ones I have." He uttered.

"Precisely. We discovered these symbols as 'polarities'. The 'M' polarity is the one fully synchronized to your Armor, which makes the Totems with that polarity easier for you to use. And then there's this 'C' polarity whic we assume to have a much greater power, but it'll cause a massive strain to the system and to your own body. Which is why, your Driver malfunctioned that day. In other words, you can't use a Totem with a different polarity because your synch level is too low." Akari explained.

"Though, after I saw your battle records moments ago, I have a theory that using a 'C' Rider Totem in full-access is possible for you. However, it would require more time, materials needed, and your own improvisation in battle." Sento theorized.

"So, there's no other way but to use the ones I can and get stronger with it, huh?"

" _ **That is the reason why us scientists are here."**_

A looming sound came from a Parka Ghost that entered the lab's wall. It turned out to be Thomas A. Edison himself, greeting himself in front of his guests.

"Ah, Edison." Akari called out.

"Good afternoon, sir." Sento greeted.

"Mr. Edison." Kyle greeted.

" _ **People."**_ The spirit greeted back. _**"Like I said, it has been our job to ensure the Rider systems function properly, and to keep optimizing and upgrading them to combat various threats. We may never know what the enemy has in store for us, and therefore, we must be ready."**_

"Edison's right. our knowledge of the Rider system is the most crucial factor in determining the war's outcome. So no need to worry, with our minds and our strength, we'll be able to overcome every adversaries on our way." Sento said.

"Yep. Other than that, your Driver's fine. Here you go." Akari said as she used the pad to reassemble the Decadriver and merged the totems along with it.

"I get it. thanks guys." Kyle thanked, receiving his belt. "Anyways, where's Tsukasa? I heard you're handling the reports to him."

" _ **He's currently on a sparring session with Ozpin in the academy's arena. Turns out the headmaster decided that he should take some time off by himself. I have to say, paperworks can be very overwhelming, even for a great man like him."**_ Edison quipped.

"Now that you mention it... I wonder how Ozpin's like in the past." Kyle muttered.

* * *

 _Beacon training arena..._

Two warriors silently prepared their stances and their weapons. Both were experts who had lived through many battles, and live to tell the tales of it. some for the betterment of humanity, while others may not worth to hear for. Their fight against the first schism of G-Shocker had formed their bonds and strengthened them among with many renowned Huntsmen and Riders each of their respective universes. And after so many years, the headmaster's most valued companions had finally resurfaced to combat a new threat. What was more, is that he also came with a successor on his own, one that he might eventually came up with when his time has come.

Though he had to admit, the job of being a headmaster had put a strain between his own time with his students. He'd like to talk more with them, sharing their own experiences like parents and children would do. On the other hand however, he wished to spare them from his own suffering. Perhaps, that is why he had kept so many from his children.

Which is why he could never do it alone.

Ozpin relied on his trusty cane as usual. he took out his glasses and placed it on the nearby seat. As for Tsukasa, he had prepared his own sword and belt, in case Ozpin overpowered his human form, for sure. They silently waited for the winds to settle, both ready to take chances on every single move they would made.

And just as they scratched their shoes, the battle begins.

It all started with a loud clang from their weapons, causing a massive airwave that could be felt throughout the arena. Their speed of attacking and parrying was not something that ordinary Huntsmen could keep up with. They didn't even bother to use blunt force such as punches and kicks just to make sure that they could create an opening. It turned out that finding one wasn't an easy task.

Both Tsukasa and Ozpin were fully aware of their surroundings, their moves, and even their weak spots that they desperately tried to block from each other. there were even no signs of them holding back. If this were in the Vytal Festival, it could be the most memorable and historical battle for the people of Remnant. The savior of Remnant vs the destroyer of worlds. If those two were to work together, no enemy shall stand a chance against them.

Tsukasa attempted to knock Ozpin out with the rear eand of his sword, but the headmaster effortlessly dodged it and swung his cane under the Rider. He deliberately took the hit so that he could back away and prepare his next move. Ozpin thrusted his weapon towards his head, only to be welcomed by a surprise shot from the Ride Booker aimed to his chin. He managed to move his head away from the muzzle for an inch, tripping Tsukasa as the latter quickly got back on his feet, switching back to his sword and swept Ozpin's caned hand away. He delivered the famed 'Sparta kick' towards Ozpin's chest.

Deciding to end it 'traditionally', the two prepared their finishers. Ozpin pressed the trigger on the cane's grip, covering the cane with green energy, while Tsukasa used his Final Attack Ride card while still unarmored.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

As the nine card gates lined up in front of the Rider, the two dashed with their finishers ready and finally connected their weapons, causing a massive shockwave that broke the ground and the spectator's seats. The result was clear: none of them could outwit themselves each other. at least for the time being.

The result was devastating enough to render the arena unusable. Fixing it with normal construction would take weeks to get it back to its original shape. From what looked to be a well-furnished facility, the two warriors could reduce it to a pile of rubbles in a blink of an eye. Though Tsukasa must admit, it made the perfect decoration for a ruins-type of arena.

However, there was one particular lady who disliked it, and she did the whole fixing with her Semblance, conjunctioned with her wand for a bigger and wider effect. It looked very magical for a kids theme park, so Tsukasa spoke. And she did a magnificent job at that.

"Gentlemen." Glynda spoke in an almost displeased tone.

"Hey." Tsukasa greeted.

"Ah, Glynda. It appears that you've finished the paperwork earlier than I thought." Ozpin replied.

"I told you that you should start leaving the paperworks to me, Ozpin. You've always been a pushover ever since you're young." She spoke.

"She's right, Oz. Besides, administration has always been her best skill around Vale. Though, I'm still considering for you to work on a theme park, Glynda." Tsukasa quipped.

"Don't you dare getting ideas on my Semblance again, Kadoya." She bemused, fixing her glasses. "Do I even look like a janitor to you?"

"Which is why we're glad to have you here." Tsukasa replied.

"Men and their antics." She sighed before turning it into a smile. "Still, I'm glad that you considered a refreshment. I don't want any of you being overwhelmed by stress of overwork."

"Thank you for the concern." Ozpin thanked. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"So far, our fundings have not been much of a bother, and we'll be needing to prepare a new curiculum for the next semester." She reported.

"What about that Cardin guy and his cronies? Haven't been hearing him ever since his expulsion." Tsukasa asked.

"It appears that the society gave him a chance to be better. and now, he's currently in probation under VPD's supervision doing community service." Glynda informed.

"Perhaps the students are still being misinformed of his expulsion. The sudden decision could be the reason why." Ozpin noted.

"Right. at least he won't cause any ruckus for the time being." Tsukasa said.

"Now, what can you say about the virus that you had been investigating on?" Ozpin asked back.

"Worry not, people. For I am here to tell you the tale."

The voice came from the particular man who was wearing a black polo shirt with purple lines, and on its left chest was a Rider symbol similar to Ex-Aid's, only that it had a pair of sinister eyes. there was also a jet black watch on his left wrist. He also wore a pair of white pants and black pumps. All of them backed up his suave attitude.

"Kuroto Dan. Also back from the day at work." Tsukasa greeted.

"Oh, aren't we all? Sitting on my working desk and monitoring my employees activites are still exhausting, even when I still get to plan the updates for my games. Growing up is surely overwhelming, you know?" The man said as he flexed himself.

"And here you are, still playing the games that you created yourself. Doesn't playing golf refreshing enough for you?" Glynda commented.

"You have no idea how I missed your sass very much, Glynda." Kuroto replied.

"Ahem. The report, please." Tsukasa asked.

"Right." Kuroto began. "So far, there had been three ways for the virus to be weaponized: one that could weaken a person's immunity systems, the other imprisoned humans inside a living monster cocoon, and lastly being able to alter one's psychology as we've seen from our patient, Hector. However, the virus data from the machine that we've recently claimed showed that the Dai-Shocker might be planning for a much chaotic endgame."

"Which is?" Ozpin asked.

"To create a plague over the citizens of Vale." Kuroto stated, much to the shock of Ozpin and Glynda.

"Just like what the Kaijin told to our friends." Tsukasa muttered. "What about Hector, then?"

"He was still in a coma after the underground lab raid. His brain has started to take a toll on the virus inside him. Those scums managed to break him." Kuroto berated the evil organization.

"I suggest we evacuate the city and transport the citizens to somewhere safe." Glynda suggested.

"I don't think it's the right solution for this, Glynda." Ozpin rejected.

"Wha-why not?"

"The Bullheads we currently have won't be enough to transport all of the citizens at once. Even if we're to ask for more provision from Atlas, we are still lacking in concrete proof of the plague." Ozpin said.

"You're right. our priority is to prevent the panic among the public. It would be too brash for us to hold the evacuation." Tsukasa added.

"I see. then, is there any way to counteract the virus should it being released?"

"Now that, Glynda, is what we've been trying to do." Kuroto pridefully stated. "We are currently running on the simulations on how the perfected virus might work. We've developed several formulas of vaccines of the thesises that we made. Now, it's just a matter of time for synthesizing and making sure the vaccine works properly."

"Excellent work, Kuroto. I suppose we can relax ourselves for a bit. Dismissed." Tsukasa praised as he called off the meeting.

* * *

 _Outside the arcade center..._

Emu Hojo had just bought his favorite strawberry sundae from the parlor outside of the arcde center. It was far enough for him to take a 5-minute walk, but it all worth the energy, he assured himself. He was already on his way to his friends back at the arcade center by the time he met Kyle Morgan, the newest successor of the Kamen Rider legacy.

"Kyle! Hey, over here!" the doctor called out.

"Doctor M." The young Rider walked towards the former, giving him a handshake as they met.

"So, how's your Decadriver?"

"It's... a bit complicated." He answered.

"Oh, come on! How come it is? I mean, you said it yourself that you don't wanna have any girlfriends for now. Oh wait, does this mean you have one?" Emu teased.

"Eh!? No! No, I'm not talking about my... fiancee! I mean, I am yet to have one!" Kyle denied.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean fiancee?"

"Just so you know Emu, I have sworn that for the rest of my youth, I'd never have a girlfriend. I mean, I still have much things to achieve myself, and I afraid that such affair would be a hindrance to that." Kyle explained.

"Ouch."

"That's why I've been thinking on having a fiancee instead, so that when I'm already on the suitable age, my married life would be easier. and my youth won't be ruined by any heartbreaks because, well... how should I know how it feels when I barely ever had one? That's my life goal, doc."

"So... that means you're yet to have any girlfriend, right?"

"Exactly." he grinned.

"Man, I never tough someone like you would think ahead of something like that, and you're not even blushing." Emu noted, as he noticed that Kyle was yet to have one, nor he hid it. "Well, just kidding, though."

"Alright, I'll fill you in about my Rider system, then." he said.

The two then took a walk towards the arcade center. Kyle told the doctor the details of his problems, being the Agito Totem had a different polarity than the other Totems he got.

"I see. so, basically using an incompatible polarity will overload your Rider system, right?" Emu clarrified.

"Yep. It's just like the most inconvenient gacha game I've ever played for the rest of my life." Kyle lamented.

"Hahaha, gacha game." Emu chuckled by his remark. "But still, I wouldn't say it as inconvenient if all you need to do is to get stronger in order to optimally use the 'C' Totems. I mean, you said that you need to grind for it, right? it won't do any bad to you."

"Grinding, huh? Still, I just hope that it won't hinder my performance in real-time battles. I mean, we're talking about the fate of people, here." He replied.

"That depends on your creativity in finding the shortcuts, Kyle."

"Shortcuts?"

"See, in some racing games, or maybe even the others, there will always be things like shortcuts, secret perks, or easter eggs even! They're things that you won't get if you only play the main game. Now, these secrets require expert skills in order to get it, and even replaying the mission if you hadn't get to see its details yet."

"Oh yeah, I remember reading those in online gaming news articles. Even when I was a kid, I had played some games like that. Like, the secret ultimate weapon that can overpower many bosses, and it's only found in a certain stage. Man, I love it when I get that."

"See? you're starting to get the grasp of it!" Emu complimented. "Like any other Rider systems, one must look inside him or herself in order to know their abilities and limits. Once you have attained such knowledge, you'll surely improve. And then, you gotta set a stretch goal and train yourself so that one day, you can use those 'C' Totems properly!" Emu supported.

"You're right. I'll be mindful with those, M." Kyle thanked, returned by the doctor's smile.

Suddenly, the two Riders heard a man running from something. From the looks of it, he seemed to be freaked out over something that might defy a human common sense.

"Run! Run for your lives!" he screamed, which was soon followed by the screams of the other citizens.

"Hey, calm down! What's the deal?" Kyle asked the man.

"M-monsters, man! They're everywhere! Look!"

Just as the man said, a horde of Combatants wreak havoc with every weapons they had, threatening the citizens and destroying various objects. What came after them was a new Kaijin. it had a single large horn on top of his head with a halo ring that stuck around it. its eye were shaped like a red line. The notable traits of this Kaijin were the dragon heads as its shoulder guards, along with having a pair of white wings. His overall armor were colored akin to that of a Grimm, much like the other Kaijins were. It also don a white tattered coat and a pair of pointy boots. There was also a Dai-Shocker emblem on its buckle.

"Hey, isn't that... Gamedeus?" Kyle recalled his visions again.

"Yeah, the thirteenth and the last boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, where the citizens are the players. There's no mistaking its appearance." Emu said. "C'mon! We better get going!"

"Right!"

The Riders put on their Driver belts as they went closer towards the Dai-Shocker threat and attacked them one by one. Kyle shot the approaching Combatants with his Ride Booker gun both nearby and afar, while Emu summoned his Gashacon Breaker hammer and smashed the Combatants with both its head and the lower end. After fighting their way through them, they managed to get a closer approach to the Gamedeus Kaijin.

" _ **Welcome to the game, Kamen Riders!"**_ Gamedeus welcomed.

"Looks like you got yourself some new getup." Emu replied.

" _ **Why, Dai-Shocker knows best on how to dress up their generals in the most spectacular way possible."**_ The Kaijin remarked. _**"And my arrival shall be your doom."**_

"Ooh, I'm freaked out. Yup, that's gonna get lame sooner or later." Kyle answered with a disinterested remark.

" _ **Anyway, I'll give you a free hint; there's a human that I imprisoned as a host. You might as well be careful if you don't want to kill the man inside."**_ Gamedeus Kaijin told.

"If that's what your playing at, Gamedeus, then we might as well change your prisoner's fate!" Emu said as he took out his Gashat.

"Human host, huh? We better get this done real good." Kyle muttered as he took out his Kamen Ride Card.

 **KAMEN RIDE : / MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Henshin!"

 **DECADE! / GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

The two Riders had finally transformed. However, Decade-Kai was surprised by Ex-Aid's bulky armor. it looked like something that a mascot would wear. Nevertheless, an armor is still an armor. it already looked sturdy enough to withstand blows at anytime.

"Whoa! That's... a very outstanding getup for you." Decade-Kai said.

"Yup. My Level 1 armor is made specifically for civil service. That's why it came up with the kid-friendly look." Ex-Aid explained.

"Well, never judge the book by it's cover. Let's see how that works out, right now." Decade-Kai noted.

Gamedeus started his move by motioning his minions to attack the Riders. Decade-Kai, still using his Ride Booker gun, also used his martial arts training as he gunned several Combatants down at the same time. he smashed a Combatant's throat with the weapon's album portion and shot the other one beside it. he also took the first Combatant's Dust rifle and shot both of his weapons to more enemies. He finished his blow by using a Combatant as his stepping ston to jump and shot them from above, killing more Combatants in a large number.

Ex-Aid showed off his gaming skills by pummeling a Combatant's head with his hammer, breaking its skull with its body being thrown by the Rider into several others. He also smashed a few Combatants until he pressed the weapon's 'B' button several times and delivered a heavy blow with many 'HIT' boxes appeared, ended with a 'GREAT' box. Noticing Combatants about to fire their weapons at him, he quickly searched for Energy Items that could defflect their blasts. He found two of them just in time.

 **IRON-BODY!**

 **REFLECT!**

Ex-Aid's armor was coated in a solid iron plating and it also returned the Combatants' weapon shots to themselves, destroying them in the progress. The two Riders then regrouped, nodding to each other to make a way towards Gamedeus. Ex-Aid, with his Iron-Body still active, rammed the Kaijin as Decade-Kai kicked the latter's back. It did budge the monster a little, but he quickly retaliated with his Grimm-colored sword. The Riders were both got hit by his spinning blow, with Ex-Aid managed to sustain it with his Energy Item shortly before it deactivated and Decade-Kai quickly used his new Attack Ride card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : INVISIBLE!**

Being Invisible might not be Decade-Kai's most favored ability in terms of street fight, but it wouldn't hurt him to try. As he stayed invisible, Ex-Aid kept Gamedeus Kaijin busy with his fierce attacks, a mixture of his 'B' button-enhanced Gashacon Breaker and his kicks. Even though he was still on his Level 1 armor, years of figthing as a Kamen Rider had made him proficient enough to hold on his own. He could avoid Gamedeus' sword and deliver blows to at least prevent him from being hit instead. Not only that, he also used up two Energy Items.

 **MUSCULAR!**

Ex-Aid's strength had finally came on par with his old reborn nemesis. They traded powerful hits that caused minor shockwaves with loud thuds. They locked their weapons and sparks flew from both of it.

" _ **I admit you have some guts to face me in your weakest form!"**_ Gamedeus gloated.

"I'm just not in the mood to do some power up, right now." Ex-Aid remarked before he gave a signal to his junior. "Although... I'd like to introduce you to my newest update!"

" _ **What?"**_

"Now!"

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

Decade-Kai revealed himself right behind the Gamedeus Kaijin, with his weapon already connected to the latter's back. He shot a barrage of powerful energy blasts that went through his body and sent out massive sparks. The two Riders backed away, only to see the Kaijin healed all the bruises he received.

"He can heal himself!?" Decade-Kai wondered.

"Yeah, not exactly the playthrough I expected." Ex-Aid noted.

" _ **Haha! Do you relly think those feeble attacks can stop me!? I've set the game to ultimate mode, already! and with the newly developed Shocker Virus, I have achieved the goal of ultimate being!"**_ the Kaijin boasted.

"Shocker Virus? It can't be..." Decade-Kai muttered.

" _ **I am their first subject to obtain such power. Soon, my powers will grow, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"**_

"That ain't gonna happen, Gamedeus!" he countered.

"In that case..."

 **STAGE SELE/JUENFUICORWVNUVIOVREWWQEFGTHRTJS/**

 **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

"Eh? W-why won't this work?" Ex-Aid kept pressing the Kimewaza Slot to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Decade-Kai asked.

"I can't send us to a game stage! Wait, don't tell me..."

" _ **That's right. I've sent a minor bug to your gear so that you won't be able to generate a game stage. Be glad that you can still have more fun with that puny armor of yours. The same goes for you too, Decade-Kai."**_ Gamedeus said.

"Wait, what!?"

"That must be the moment when our attacks came into a contact with his body! he spreaded his bug already through his skin!" Ex-Aid deduced. "Well, then... Dai-Henshin!"

The Rider opened the Driver's lever to change his form, much to no avail. There was no response from the system, and it prevented him from levelling up."This, too!?"

Decade-Kai also attempted to change his form by inserting his Kamen Ride Kuuga card. However, this too, didn't have any response. "Looks like we're stuck here, Ex-Aid."

" **Prepare to say your prayers, Riders. For there is no one to give you any miracle, now!"**

The two Riders clenched their fists and their weapons for the seemingly one-sided battle. Gamedeus had been a total curbstomper back in the Ex-Aidverse, for he was the strongest Bugster to ever exist. It took the combined efforts from the heroes to take him down, and with him being empowered with the Grimm's negative energy and the Shocker Virus, no one knows what he could do next.

They need a miracle. No... they need to look for their salvation.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hi guys! And now, RWBY : DCD has finally reached its 20** **th** **stop! XD**

 **My, it's been a year since I've started writing this very first Fanfic, and 20 chapters have been written since then! I'd like to thank you readers a lot for the support and feedbacks you'd given for the entire time! I look forward for further stories and improvements I can give.**

 **So, I've been on a vacation and it kept me busy enough. But don't worry, I'm still on for writing more stories. Also, Build would end soon and Zi-O will replace him as the 20** **th** **anniversary KR serie! I know it's early, but it's kinda coincidental, no?**

 **And now, onwards to explanation! I figured that Roman's recruitment by Xiphon would be an interesting thing to include here, so here you guys go. And Yes, I've decided to steel up Blake's guts enough to show her cat ears with her bow behind it. I hope I did her justice for the approach I've taken. And there's also the explanations for Kyle's Decadriver in courtesy of our genius scientists! Anyways, Akari also worked as Sento's assistant, considering that their background is almost similar. There might be some non-Rider allies that would be included.**

 **And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for: the self-proclaimed almighty God, KUROTO DAN! Well, since this is also a build-up for the next chapters, I promise you that there'll be more of him from here on. the G-Shocker idea was the one that I and Brave Kid came up with. It's the predecessor of the current Dai-Shocker in Remnant. So, expect more new things to show up!**

 **Things had started to heat up the moment Decade-Kai and Ex-Aid's Rider systems were 'Bugged'! And standing in front of them was none other than the power-crazed Gamedeus Kaijin himself! will our heroes be able to defeat him? What had become of the Shocker Virus from this point? And is there anything more of this G-Shocker Xiphon brought on?**

 **As usual, please leave the comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Virulent Beta-Test

Chapter 21 : Virulent Beta-Test

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

The day was still shining bright as Team RWBY and Parado had finally finished their arcade session. They were taking a break at the outdoor bench, though Emu was yet to be seen by the group. they decided to wait for him at the nearby hot dog stall, where Ruby and Parado bought their snacks.

"So, as a Bugster who's born from a human host, technically you're Emu's brother, right?" Ruby asked.

"I was born from his desire to have one because he had been a sole child to his parents. He might had childhood friends, sure, but he wanted someone much closer to him. Someone that he could always play with even when he growed up." Parado explained.

"Aww, that's sweet." Yang commented.

"Now that reminds me; Yang, Ruby, you two are sisters, right?" Parado asked.

"Yep!" Yang chirped, holding her sister with his arm.

"Urp... Yang, you're too tight!" Ruby gasped.

"Okay, okay..."

"I see." Parado said. "Say, what's the first thought you have when you first saw her, Yang?"

"Of course I'm happy! She's like the most precious little sister you could ever ask for." Yang happily answered.

"You should've seen her look when she knew I attended Beacon, Parado. She also hugged me real hard." Ruby said.

"Oh, come on! I didn't hug you that hard." Yang retorted.

"Yang, my dear big sister, I'm don't have brawler arms like you do." She softly dejected.

"But you used to hug me like, a lot."

"Well, she hugs better!" Ruby motioned to the particular heiress. She went close to hug her, only to be rejected by a block from Weiss' hand.

"Ruby, no."

"Whaaat!? Please Weiss, we have to proof our eternal friendship! We can't embarass ourselves in front of them!" Ruby wailed as she futilely attempted to hug her.

"You're the one who's embarassing yourself, Ruby." Weiss disinterestedly replied.

"But, Weiss-!"

"No buts, Ruby!"

"How could this happen to me?" Yang sulked by hanging her head low with tears as Blake comforted her with a pat on her shoulder.

Parado could only sigh at the lively view, "Oh, what about Weiss and Blake? Do you guys have siblings, too?"

"I'm the middle child of my family. I have a big sister who's working at the Atlas Military and a little brother who's still studying at school." Weiss told.

"And I'm a sole daughter." Blake answered.

"Have you ever thought about having one, then?" Weiss asked.

"I'm... not sure about it."

A loud thud suddenly came from Ex-Aid, who was seen rolling back from a devastating energy blast. It startled the group who had just finished their snacks. However, Ruby seemed to be more attracted by Ex-Aid's deformed armor.

"Hey, you guys aren't busy now?" Ex-Aid greeted.

"Ex-Aid! What's the deal?" Parado asked.

"It's... Gamedeus."

"What!?"

"I know. But this one's definitely Dai-Shocker's doing. He's their Kaijin, now."

"Yeah, but how's that even possible?"

"So... chubby..." Ruby muttered.

"Uhh, Ruby?" Ex-Aid asked.

"OMIGOSH YOU'RE SO CHUBBY!"

The young Huntress leapt towards the Rider and embraced him with a playful hug. It also pushed the Rider down to the ground. Ex-Aid knew that his Level 1 armor was made to attract kids and convince them that Kamen Riders are on the side of good. But to have a Huntress giving him such affection was the least thing that the Rider would expect.

"Hahaha! You're soft, but... but you're solid, too!"

"R-Ruby, please! I-I, uhh...!" Ex-Aid was unsure of what he should say as he was also distracted by Ruby's constant hugging and cuddling.

"Ooh, why do you have to be so adorable?" Ruby chirped, much to Ex-Aid's own embarrassment.

"I got this." Weiss said. She approached her leader and pulled her ear. "Ruby? Hey, earth to Ruby!"

"Ow! But he was so chubby!"

"What did I tell you about focusing on the task at hand?" Weiss reminded. A glooming aura surrounded the scene. Even Ex-Aid could slightly feel it.

"Oh, ehehehe... right."

Weiss sighed, "You always need a serious supervision, Ruby. And Ex-Aid, apologies for the inconvenience."

"Haha, yeah don't worry. I know how my looks would appeal kids." He said.

"But I'm not a kid!" Ruby rejected.

"Yet you act like one." Weiss pointed out, frowning her leader.

"Wait, if you're fighting Gamedeus, then why you're still in your Level 1 form?" Parado asked.

"That's the problem here, Parado."

"Eh?"

"He put a bug on both of my and Decade-Kai's Rider systems. We can't change our forms as of now. We got caught up by it through direct contact." Ex-Aid explained.

"That guy..."

A loud boom was heard not too far from their position. from the ashes of the destruction, the Combatants rose out to seek more chaos in their wake. As the crowd's fear escalated, the Beowolves and Ursas appeared the same way as they were being summoned by Xiphon.

"Well, that's new." Blake said.

"They can summon Grimms, too!" Yang said as team RWBY prepped their weapons.

"Looks like I'm up for the task now."

Parado said as he took out his Henshin gear. Unlike Ex-Aid and the others, he brought out a bulky blue Gashat that contained two different games: Perfect Puzzle and Knock-Out Fighter. There was also a yellow dial on the Gashat's front with the picterues of the said games, meaning that it was meant to assign one of the games.

"Wow, that's one big Gashat you have!" Yang commented.

"And things are about to get bigger from here." He then turned the Gashat's dial.

 **PERFECT PUZZLE**

 **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**

Perfect Puzzle's game screen appeared from behind the Rider. It also sent out some energy items around the area. Parado then chanted the word that all Riders did whenever they went ahead to the fray.

"Henshin!"

 **GET THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

Parado pressed the Gashat's button and its screen displayed his Rider armor. he put it inside a black slot on his right waist as a gate appeared in front of him. Once it closed in on Parado, several blue puzzle projections appeared in front of him. The puzzles arranged themselves into his body parts one by one, forming armor parts and connected them to one another. There was also a pair of armor parts that spun around him. It had two distinctive colors, being plain blue and red with flame motifs. Once his armor was formed, the said parts attached into the Rider's shoulders.

The armor's helmet had a blue pompadour hair that went through his ski googles, dividing his pair of yellow emotive eyes. It's neck was wrapped in a golden collar. The torso armor was gold with a half-dial that displayed colorful puzzle parts connected to each other. the armor's back also had a huge golden dial that seemed tohave some exhaust vents. the armor's under armor was white with black pixel motifs, and was seen sporting a golden belt that carried the Gashat's slot. he also had a pair of blue gauntlets with golden shackles. On both of his legs were a pair of black boots with golden platings and golden shoes with white lines.

"Kamen Rider Para-DX, Level 50." He declared.

"50!? Just how many levels do you guys have!?" Ruby flabbergasted.

"Wait, Parado and Paradox? Oh, okay... I think I get the pun behind that." Yang remarked.

"This again?" Blake deadpanned.

"With a 'DX' in the end, thank you very much." Para-DX corrected.

"Okay, where's Decade-Kai now?" Ruby asked.

"I told him to gather some Energy Items for our supplies. If Gamedeus' not here, I'm guessing that he must be after him." Ex-Aid informed.

"Alright. Yang, we're gonna look for Decade-Kai! Weiss, Blake, help Ex-Aid and Para-DX securing the citizens! Let's move, people!" Ruby ordered.

"You got it, sis!" Yang acknowledged.

And with that, the heroes made their move. As Ruby and Yang left, the rest of the heroes started to shove the Combatants away from the citizens. Weiss shielded their escape route from the hailfire of Combatants' Dust rifles using her ice Glyph, with Para-DX covering the blind spots with his puzzle-like barriers. She jumped into the fray once the route was secure, bouncing from one haste Glyph to another and disabled the enemies. She took a side step once she noticed a Dust launcher blast from a building roof and countered it with a fire dust blast. Noticing another gunner firing at Weiss, Para-DX quickly stepped in to provide her a puzzle barrier. he also pulled in an Energy Item and used it.

 **REFLECTION!**

The blast returned to the Combatant once it hit the barrier, exploding the Combatant. Some of them also closed in, and Para-DX didn't think twice to give them fatal blows. His bulky shoulder guard helped him in both attacking and defending himself during the fight, and so did his gauntlets. He tripped a Combatant and impaled its chest, then swung it to the surrounding others before throwing it away. several Kukri-wielding Combatants attacked him from behind, but the Rider didn't flinch from it. and when he turned to them, a green Energy Item was already held on his hand. It depicted a dark puddle with Rider eyes.

 **LIQUEFICATION!**

Para-DX's body began to melt into a blue puddle, much to Weiss' surprise. As the other Combatants approached him, wondering what had just transpired, the puddle opened its eyes, being that of Para-DX's. He began flying from one enemy to another, hitting them and caused their body to malfunction before exploding to black mist.

"How did you pull the Energy Items on your own? I didn't even see you pick them up one by one." she wondered.

"This is my armor's ability. I can manipulate Energy Items around the field, and I can use up at least three at one turn." He explained.

"Hmm... that kinda makes you an assist, don't you think?"

"More like a mage class, if you're talking about an RPG game." Para-DX said. "And, yeah... it's an assist."

"Mage, huh?" Weiss muttered. "To be honest, I really should've get into this gaming thing more."

"There's always a first time for everything, Weiss." Para-DX winked.

* * *

Blake flailed her Gambol Shroud through the Beowolves that surrounded her. She then shot a few others as Ex-Aid threw his hammer into a launcher-wielding Combatant. the said Combatant fired its weapon by accident the moment its head was hit. The blast flew up high in the air, and Ex-Aid used the opportunity to ran towards a blue Energy Item with a picture of a jumping Rider and used it.

 **HIGH-JUMP!**

Using the item, Ex-Aid was able to jump high and catch up with the blast. He bycicle-kicked it towards a horde of Beowolves, blowing them up without trace. As he descended, Blake made sure that no hostiles surrounded the area. She sheathed her sword and used the cleaver mode to cut through the Beowolves in one single swoop. She concentrated on her Aura and delivered the heavy blow.

"Say, how does it feel like fighting inside that armor?" Blake wondered.

"Oh, it's comfy inside here, though. The creator, Kuroto Dan, made sure that Level 1's interior won't hinder the user's movements." Ex-Aid explained.

"And are you gonna use it if you're in a festival?" she asked again.

"Festival? Well you're not the first one to ask that." He said. "Haven't considered that, though."

"Oh, you should. I think it'll make Ruby and the kids happy." She said.

"Wait, so this is about Ruby?"

"What else? After all, she liked it, though."

"I can only tell you that there are six... chubby armors like this. One of them is Level X, though."

"Oh, one question; if you have a Level 1 form, then why Parado there doesn't?" she asked.

"Simple, that's because our gear work differently. His Gashat is actually made specifically for Bugsters, which is why he needed a gear with greater specs to keep up with his inhuman strength. Again, that's Kuroto's work."

"Kinda makes me wonder how he's gonna operate a Level 1 armor like yours."

"Yeah, tell him about it."

"Alright." She giggled. " Come on, let's regroup."

* * *

Decade-Kai found himself on an already emptied town district. He set out to find and collect the Energy Items as Ex-Aid instructed him to. They would probably need power-ups like Muscular, Reflection and Speeding-Up if Gamedeus was what they were facing. However, he knew that staying in one form wouldn't benefit him and his allies that much. Riders like him and the other Heisei Riders needed various forms in order to keep up with the battle's pace and dynamics. That was also a proof that Kamen Riders aren't as omnipotent as most people thought they would be.

He kept on thinking on how to turn the tides of the battle. If it weren't for the bug, both he and Ex-Aid would be enough to repel Gamedeus' threat. He could never expect for things to always go his way. however, it hadn't turned completely south yet, which means that there must still be a way to defeat Gamedeus. Something that could take the ailment away. Something to turn the tables...

Until the enemy appeared right in front of his eyes.

" _ **Of all places, I never thought this would be where you are."**_

"Oh, you." He replied to Gamedeus.

" _ **It appears that you planned to fight me in an area rich of Energy Items while drawing me away from the citizens. A decent plan, I must say."**_ Gamedeus pointed out, much to Decade-Kai's shock as to how he figured it out that easy. _ **"Fret not. You can try all you want , but you will never outwit me in my own game."**_

"I thought Genm Corp. Has the copyright for that." Decade-Kai noted, trying to keep his composure.

" _ **Not anymore."**_

"That's a copyright infringement, Gamedeus." The Rider readied his sword. "And I'm gonna have to bill you ton-weight buckets of Liens!"

The two warrior's swords made a contact, sending sparks off as they traded blows. Despite Decade-Kai's struggle, Gamedeus still had the upper hand with his own immense strength. Countless parries and hits were done by both warriors. The disadvantage was evident when the Rider noticed that his weapon had a little-to-no effect on the monster, as opposed to the latter's sword being so painful that it even went through his armor. Decade-Kai then went for his unguarded left arm, only for it to be covered by a shield.

"What!?"

" _ **Smart move, Rider. But a futile one nonetheless!"**_

Gamedeus swept away Decade-Kai's armed hand as he barely held the Ride Booker sword from being thrown away. It gave a room for Gamedeus to launch his counter attack with his sword, stabbing it through his abdomen. It might had been his victory over the hero, but...

"Don't know if this could work now, but...!"

 **ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION!**

Another trick had been used from the Rider's own album. It was a command that Decade-Kai considered himself on using it more frequently later on should he was at a disadvantage, one being him in a bind like before. The clone that Gamedeus stabbed exploded in front of him, momentarily disorient him to give Decade-Kai a time to counter him from behind. However, Gamedeus caught his arm with a clawed flail that came from his shield. The monster slammed Decade-Kai to the ground for a couple of times and threw him into a building block, destroying its walls.

Decade-Kai had a hard time in picking himself up again. The longer this kept up, the more stamina the second Decade had to use in order to keep up with the pace. That, along with the fact that he couldn't change his form thanks to the bug. The Decade 2.0 armor might be able for slow-pace recovery, but it still required external help in order to completely get rid of the bug.

In other words, he needed an energy item to make it happen.

" _ **Hmph! Looks like your Attack Ride functions still worked. Curses! I knew I should've taken care of you first instead of that Ex-Aid bastard..."**_ Gamedeus growled.

"I see. so that's why only Ex-Aid's stage select function didn't work... your system bug only fully affecting one Rider you prioritized on. That's why the bug didn't affect my side functions. You may have gotten rid of our form change, but I can still pull off my tricks here."

" _ **However! That alone won't stop me from skewering you! Be prepared for your defeat, Rider!"**_ he declared.

"We'll see about that!"

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

He got himself up and charged towards the Kaijin who clashed it with his own sword. After kicking Gamedeus away from the tie they were in, Decade-Kai sent a powerful energy slash towards its left rib. The attack caused a heavy gush of wind throughout the area they were in. fortunately, there were no citizens in the vicinity. The Rider panted and looked back to his enemy. He wanted to make sure that the Kaijin could no longer fight, at least enough to give him a time to undo the virus.

However...

" _ **Not bad... not bad..."**_

"What?"

" _ **But it will never be enough!"**_

Gamedeus sent off a powerful dark energy slash towards the Rider, further damaging it to the point that it could keep the pain away from Decade-Kai. Sparks flew from his armor as he was thrown away to the debris from the broken walls. He was lumped in the ground, desperately trying to get himself back up with his limbs barely able to support his movements. As for the Kaijin, he menacingly strolled towards the Rider, preparing to end his life once and for all. Gamedeus was truly a terrifying final boss of the Ex-Aidverse. It seems that his creator didn't hold himself back while creating the power levels for this monster. Moreover, Decade-Kai's own strength was still yet to be on par with his predecessors despite the many forms he already had.

And suddenly...

BANG!

"Stay away from him!" a familiar voice shouted from behind the Kaijin.

Ruby Rose arrived by riding along the Bumblebee with his sister, Yang. She shot her weapon in shotgun mode while riding on the backseat. The brawler kept speeding up her bike towards Gamedeus, ramming him as Ruby got off the seat to execute her Semblance, quickly turning her weapon into scythe mode and sent out a gravity Dust blast to further speed her up. It tripped Gamedeus off the ground, much to his own surprise, but he managed to spun and regained his stand once more. The Huntresses then check on the Rider.

"Kyle! You okay?" Ruby asked.

"You guys... just in time." Decade-Kai replied.

"The others already secured the citizens. All we gotta do now is the destroy the perp... and that must be it."

"Leave this to me and Yang! You're already worn out real bad, you know." Ruby said.

"Wait guys, be careful, he's-!"

Wait a minute.

Why would he need to tell them that he could disrupt Rider systems? They are Huntresses. They never had any of that before. All they had were their Auras, Semblances, and their weapons. They didn't have to worry about not being able to change forms.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, nevermind." Decade-Kai said, but still... "You guys just be careful. He's strong enough to put me in this state."

"Don't worry! We'll manage ourselves!" she assured.

"And one more thing, there's something that I, urgh... wanna do." Decade-Kai tried to get himself back up, only for him to fall to his knees.

"Hey, don't push yourself too much! Are you even sure you can keep yourself up like this?" Yang asked, putting her hand to the Rider's shoulder.

"I hope so." He assured, accepting her hand as she helped him to get back up. "I saw something inside that debris. It must be the thing that Emu talked about. Can you guys cover me for the time being?"

"Okay then. Just make sure you don't fall, okay?" Yang said.

"Heh, right."

" _ **So, it appears that new players have joined the game. Welcome aboard, and good job on catching me off guard."**_ Gamedeus declared.

"You think all of this chaos... is a game to you!?" Yang growled with her eyes turned red.

"What can you say? He's literally a living, malevolent and deranged AR game character." Decade-Kai remarked.

"Huh, good point, Decade-Kai." Yang replied. "Don't worry, we got this covered."

"We won't let you have your fun, Gamedeus! C'mon Yang, let's give that thing a taste of sister power!" Ruby said.

"Yes! I love it when you say that!"

The two didn't waste any more of their time to attack Gamedeus. Ruby swung her scythe and Yang swung her fist against Gamedeus' sword and shield respectively. The two Huntresses battled their way out of the great adversary. Ruby clashed against the Kaijin with heavy swings from her scythe and flame Dust shots, which worked on pair with Yang's gauntlet blasts. The latter's affinity to Flame Dusts made her hits more powerful, giving Gamedeus a bit of a disadvantage.

However, Gamedeus himself was not without retaliation. His sword swings were much stronger and heavier than Ruby's to the point that even her hand hurts whenever she tried to defend herself against the said attack. Yang backed herself away to try a different approach. She fired her heatseeker bullets and aimed it towards the Kaijin's head. It might not be enough to blow it up, but it gave Yang enough time to activate her Semblance and deliver a powerful blow to the Kaijin, launching him away a few meters before getting back on his feet again.

As both sides were locked in a stalemate, Decade-Kai went to the debris he was in, searching for the Energy Item that Ex-Aid mentioned.

" _A secret Energy Item?" Decade-Kai asked while the two fled from Gamedeus' pursuit._

" _There's a reason why it's a secret: it can completely turn the tides of the battle should our condition stays dire like this. That's why the system hid it in every secluded places possible, and only the Gamer Driver's software that is able to locate the item." Ex-Aid explained._

" _And you want me to find it while you're securing the citizens? how am I supposed to know where it is when I don't have that software?" Decade-Kai asked._

" _That's why I'm giving it to you. My guess is that Gamedeus wouldn't expect someone like you to know the secret item's location. Plus, It would be susceptible if it were me. I'm afraid that he had already come up with some sort of back up plan to get rid some of the Energy Items' effects."_

" _Alright, I get what you're saying." He complied._

" _Good, I'm transferring the software to you, now. Good luck out there, bud."_

" _Likewise." Decade-Kai replied with the transfer was finished. He shot Gamedeus with his gun to lure him as Ex-Aid went to another direction, only to meet another ambush on his way._

Needless to say, the plan went well.

On his right was an light indigo medal that depicted curved arrows pointing between a flexing black Rider above and an X-eyed white Rider below the center line. This must be what he meant by turning the tides of the battle: completely switching the status between him and the enemy. The system bug might not work on Gamedeus to beat him on his own game, but he hoped that at least the damages would be switched to him.

Touching the Energy Item, it shrunk down to coin-size for compact use. He needed to use it in the right moment to catch him off by surprise. Then again, Gamedeus himself should be feeling already on the top of the world himself, either. He just had to close in.

As for the battle, it went on and on to the point that it exhausted both Ruby and Yang. It was clear that Gamedeus still had more stamina for he was no human to begin with. On the other hand, the Huntresses could mostly rely on their Aura and weapon to protect themselves since further usage of their Semblances would exhaust themselves. They might had already been forced into defensive, but it doesn't mean that they would give in. And just in time, a command was commenced from afar.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**

"Heh, finally." Yang smirked.

Decade-Kai executed his Dimension Rider Kick and landed it right towards Gamedeus' chest. He jumped back and landed in between him nd the Huntresses. However, it didn't seem to affect him at first, with him gloating on how futile his effort was.

" _ **Even with that finisher, you still won't be able to stop me-!"**_

Sparks flew off from his body all of the sudden and his strength was visibly dropped. The monster kneeled while his stance was still maintained by stabbing his sword to the ground. His breath became heavier, and he was unsure to how the Rider was able to best him despite the odds he gave to him.

" _ **B-but how!? You're still being affected by the bug!"**_

"Or... is it?" Decade-Kai showed his clenched fist with a hologram of the Energy Item he used.

 **REVERSAL!**

" _ **An Energy Item!? But, it's not supposed to work!"**_

"That's why it's called as a secret Energy Item. I assume that you may only have the knowledge of the regular ones, and turns out I was right. you can always claim yourself as the god of the Game World just like how your name is, but in the end... we, players will always prevail."

"Ooh, nice one, Kyle! After all, bosses are always meant to be defeated!" Ruby stated.

"It's gonna be a total game over for you, Gamedeus!" Yang boasted.

" _ **Urgh... you insignificant, useless game characters!"**_ Gamedeus growled.

"Wow, this guys a total *cough* sore loser." Yang said.

"Says you, sis." Ruby commented.

"Oh, what was that about?"

"Nothing."

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

"I'll give the honors to you guys first. Go get 'im."

"Oh, yeah." Yang muttered in joy.

"Chaaarge!" Ruby cried out.

The Huntresses gave a last push using their respective empowered Semblances to deliver one powerful blow. Ruby burst into rose petals while holding on her scythe and sped through the Kaijin, continued by Yang who was covered in a gush of flames as she launched her fist to the same target. Behind them, Decade-Kai had been preparing himself with a string of commands for his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE / FINAL FORM RIDE / FINAL ATTACK RIDE :**

 **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

"Let's see how excorcism works this time."

As he activated his finisher, deep down, Decade-Kai knew that the last time he tried to free a person from a Kaijin possession, it ended up in a failure due to the lack of knowledge of cellular-level infection. That, and Xiphon forced him to take the decision or else he and his team would get caught on the explosion. Hopefully, this one wouldn't end the same.

And that is why he had learned a new trick.

His HUD indicated that the hostage was indeed inside him. His armor had already been tuned up for situations like this. Every kind of possessions, including this one, would always require an excorcism. First, Decade-Kai released his FFR parka and commanded it to fly towards Gamedeus and bound him with spectral chains along with the eye-like rune that appeared in front of the Kaijin. another runa also formed behind the Rider, giving him a spectral energy to his boot and calculated the situation while doing it. All he needed to do is to land a nice Rider Kick and things would turn up well.

He performed the Ghost seal, dashing to the enemy and executed the finisher. Enshrouded with the said energy, he made himself intangible so that the attack would only hit the Kaijin. Once it was connected to Gamedeus, the strategy succeeded with the monster being kicked inches away and exploded. The parka then flew back to its owner. He then looked back to see the person he had just set free. It was a man, standing idly after the excorcism worked. The Rider went to see who he was, and it turned out in the most unexpected way possible.

"Hector?" Decade-Kai said.

"Wait, isn't that the scientist you rescued back in the underground lab raid?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. He's supposed to be still treated in the hospital. Never thought Gamedeus would take him as a hostage of all people, but... why?" he explained.

"Kyle, I think you should back away from him. I got a bad feeling about this." Yang warned.

"But we got rid of Gamedeus, right?" he asked.

"I applaud the effort you all have given, heroes. I really do." Hector spoke.

"Uuh... Hector! Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"However, it'd never be rid of me forever!" Hector turned towards the heroes to reveal the state he was already in at the time. His eyes had turned violent red unlike Yang's.

"Wh-what!?" Ruby gasped.

"I have been waiting for days to gone by for this moment to come... when my Bugster genes had finally matured inside this body. Soon, I shall achieve the Godhood that Dai-Shocker deserves!" Hector declared.

Decade-Kai clenched his fists. "It can't be... then, the virus that you were being injected-"

"Was me. You are right to guess, Decade. And you did nothing but helping my cells to mature since that day."

"Dammit..." the Rider cursed umder his breath.

"Alas, I have accomplished my task for today. We shall meet again soon."

The infected Hector summoned a dark portal and disappeared to it. Decade-Kai was clearly agitated by the fact that Gamedeus' emergence was apart of his own doing. Sure, he doubted the plan to rescue Hector and was convinced by his mentor to do so, but for this turn of events to come... he couldn't blame him for what had just happened.

"Talk about a messed-up moment..." Yang muttered, then she approached the Rider as she noticed him trembling. "Hey..."

"I can't believe it. After all that 'saving the scientists' gig... now this happened."

"Hey, no one saw this coming. Not you, not even me. All we need to do now is to solve this problem together."

"Yeah. Thanks, Yang." Decade-Kai thanked. Yang's words helped him keeping his emotions in check. "Alright, Kyle. Calm down. It's Gamedeus talking, not Hector..."

"I think we should check on the others. Hope they already get the citizens safe." Ruby said.

* * *

The other heroes nearby the mall were having a hard time in fending off a giant Kaijin that suddenly, and seemingly came out of nowhere. The enemy's overall appearance was as black as a Grimm flesh, only that it had a goo-like structure. It had a round body with a pair of sinister red-dot eyes. It had a leg that looked like a bottom of a spinning top, making it floating in the air. It also had a pair of floating bulky arms that were disconnected from the body. Not only that its arms were tough enough to keep the heroes away, the Union Kaijin was also capable of firing lightning bolts to several targets at once.

"That thing's gonna ruin the city further!" Blake said.

"Not only that... it's also possessing a victim inside! We can't overdo our attacks if we're gonna rescue the patient." Ex-Aid informed.

"Sounds like a hard time. I'll try, anyway." She responded.

Weiss and Para-DX kept on shielding Ex-Aid and Blake from the lightning bolts as the latters charged once again towards the Union Kaijin. As Weiss provided long-range supports like Dust blasts, Para-DX took care of the remaining Combatants in the field. Seeing that their numbers would be enough to keep them occupied, Para-DX decided to execute his finisher by twisting his Gashat's knob to the same direction and pressed its button.

"So much for assist, huh?"

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**

Para-DX summoned several blue energy puzzle pieces in front of him. He swept his hands to command the pieces to flew towards the enemies and hit them from every direction. He also commanded some others to encircle them and encage them in the end. Finally, the Rider charged towards his target and executed a devastating Rider kick that exploded the puzzle cage along with the Combatants inside it.

However, that hadn't changed the tide of the battle between the heroes and the Union Kaijin. Blake and Ex-Aid were still having a trouble in fending off its floating claws. Assessing the situation, Para-DX summoned several Energy Items to his stead and selected three of them to use.

 **GRAVITY MANIPULATION!**

The Rider stretched his hands to the Kaijin's arms and made them drop to the ground by his gravity influence. He then gave the two others to his allies in need.

"Blake, Ex-Aid, use this!"

 **MUSCULAR!**

 **SPEEDING-UP!**

"Thanks!" Blake thanked.

"Now, this more like it!" Ex-Aid remarked.

Empowered by the Energy Items, Blake and Ex-Aid made their way through the menacing Kaijin. Weiss distracted it by firing flame Dusts to its head. As the Kaijin turned its attention to her, Blake slashed its back continuously with her Gambol Shroud cleaver. It managed to open a wound that Ex-Aid would pry open and stab it with his Gashacon Breaker, switching it to sword mode.

 **JA-KIIN!**

The Rider then pressed the 'B' button for a couple of times to empower its edge. He then sent a heavy upward slash that further damage the Kaijin. Noticing that, the Kaijin spun its body to swipe its assailants away. Weiss then provided a cushion support by summoning glyphs to each other the moment they landed to the ground.

"Weiss, I'm going full frontal now." Para-DX said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"There's a reason why I'm also called as the double-dealer." The Rider said ash took out his Gashat Gear Dual and twisted its knob to the other way around.

 **KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**

 **THE STRONGEST FIST! ROUND 1: ROCK AND FIRE! THE STRONGEST FIST! ROUND 1: ROCK AND FIRE!**

"And that, of course, is because I can do things in both ways. Dai Henshin!"

 **THE STRONGEST FIST! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**

The gate that depicted its form appeared in front of Para-DX and as soon as it went through him, his armor began its new configuration. The indicator on his chest piece changed into flame motifs as the dial thruster on the back also spun itself. The shoulder pads crawled down to his gauntlets with its red fiery side facing frontwards, forming a pair of red knuckles. He then twisted his helmet, causing Weiss and Blake to cringe seeing how hard he did that as sparks flew out from it. it didn't last long when the helmet's visor opened its yellow 'eyes' and stretching its red spiky hair a bit. He was then accompanied by a burst of flames, completing his transformation to his second form.

"Now, this'll get more excitin'!" he said, pounding both of his gauntlets.

"Changing between support and full-frontal assault... interesting." Weiss mused.

"Wait 'til Yang sees that." Blake said.

Para-DX rushed towards the battlefield. He delivered several heavy blows to the giant Kaijin, accompanied by flame properties emitted from his gauntlets. This let him do devastating attacks that could get himself on par against the Union Kaijin. it swung its floating arms at the Rider, yet he countered it with his fiery weapon. he then shoved its arms so that he could strike its head, launching consecutive punches that drove it back. Para-DX kept on punching the Kaijin back and forth, weakening its body in the process. He ran through its flailing arm, dodging its other arm that tried to attack him and delivered a kick from above its head. Once he landed, he sent a powerful uppercut that broke its chin and sent the floating body away from its other limbs. Slowly but sure, the tables had been turned in favor for the heroes. With the Kaijin unable to keep up the pace like how it used to be, the heroes regrouped after they gathered enough energy for one last push.

And just in the nick of time...

 **STATUS AILMENT REMOVED. ALL SYSTEMS BACK ONLINE.**

"Alright! He did it! Gamedeus' virus is no more." Ex-Aid informed.

"So, that means you can fight in your prime." Blake pointed out.

"Yep! But I don't think I'm gonna need my Level 2 form for this. Too bad, though." He sighed at the last Part.

"I get that."

"Guys, this is our chance! Let's finish this thing off!" Weiss ordered.

"I'm ready." Blake responded.

"Alright! We're clearing this game, people!" Ex-Aid exclaimed.

"Hoo-ah!" Para-DX shouted as they prepared their finisher.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **KNOCKOUT CRITICAL SMASH!**

Weiss summoned her Haste Glyph for her and Blake as they focused on their Auras. The Huntresses then sped up to deliver high-speed slashes, criss-crossing their way with each other. they delivered one final slash with Weiss using her rapier's fire Dust and Blake using her cleaver mode for more damage. Noticing that Para-DX would strike next, the heiress summoned a red flame Glyph in front of the Rider. Once he passed through it, his gauntlets were engulfed with more flames than usual. He then released his Gauntlets as they float and spun in front of him. The motion turned the gauntletsinto one single huge flaming energy fist for Para-DX to use. He punched it towards the Union Kaijin and broke its face.

"Ex-Aid, now!"

Next was Ex-Aid stepping to his fellow Rider's shoulders to make a high jump. He rolled forward in mid-air to execute his cartoonish lightning- imbued Rider Kick. The attack pierced the monster as it exploded, and he successfully removed the man that trapped inside its body. such is the function of Level 1 armor; to safely remove the patient that had been transformed into a Bugster Union... except that this one was a non-Bugster enemy that had the same characteristics as the former.

"Wh-where am I?" the man weakly asked.

"Don't worry sir, you're safe now."

"I... I see... thank you." He replied.

"It's just like the Kaijin before... it possess people and trapped them inside the body." Weiss deducted.

"So, this is how the Shocker Virus worked... even though Kuroto said that it's still in development, it can already do things like this." Para-DX said.

"Still, how did it even get here?" Blake wondered.

"I remember having myself knocked out by someone... I don't know, it was all sudden and everything turned black. I'm sorry, I couldn't remember his face clearly." The man informed.

"It's more than enough for us. all we need to know is that someone's been orchestrating this. Now the question is, who and why?"

"I'll get him to the nearest clinic here. You guys stay put." Weiss said.

"Got it. We'll catch up later." Para-DX confirmed as Weiss left to do her duty.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted from afar, followed by his sister and the young Rider who were riding on their respective bikes.

"Oy, good job you three!" Ex-Aid replied as he and Para-DX powered down. "We're already done with the Kaijin here. That, and we saved a patient."

"Oh, I think we haven't met yet. I'm Parado, by the way." the Rider introduced.

"Kyle Morgan." He returned. "Say, what of this Kaijin you guys fought?"

"He was infected with the Shocker Virus. It can already possess this man even it's still rendered imperfect." Emu informed.

"Though, I must say that it almost has the very same properties of the earlier Bugster Virus. But this one... it feels far more malicious." the Bugster said.

"I see. Oh, and you're not gonna believe what we just saw back there." Yang said.

"Tell us." Blake said.

"Okay..." Ruby proceeded. "Hector was the one who got possessed by Gamedeus."

"Hector!?" Emu gasped. "I see. that must've explained everything."

"How so?" Blake asked.

"He had been missing since two days ago. We thought he had left without anyone's notice or got kidnapped, but... I never thought it'd turn out like this." He said.

"And even when I succeed on freeing him, Gamedeus' cells were still intact. I saw his eyes, guys. It's red. _Evil_ red, you know what I mean." Yang explained.

Kyle added. "And after all this time... his cells matured inside Hector. He already taken him over."

"Gamedeus, huh? This is gonna be a drag..." Parado said.

"By the way, I need to check on the Arcade, too. My Driver's detecting a Rider Totem nearby. One of the reasons why I want to catch up with you guys, anyway." Kyle said.

"A Totem already?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. And I got a feeling that I need to do this quick."

"Alright, then. Me and Parado are gonna catch up to Weiss and tend the patient. Let's go."

"On it, brother. Oh, and good luck for ya'!" Parado waved at Kyle, who then rushed towards his destination.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Roman Torchwick was standing in the shadows of Vale's alley nearby the vicinity. He was seen holding what appeared to be an old-issue Gashacon Bugvisor.

"Wow, looks like this thingamajig worked well. I don't know what this is if it's not the most effective way of holding a hostage." He said as he inspected the gear. "Now you better get what you're looking for, Xiphon."

* * *

The Arcade Center was already emptied due to the attacks that occured outside, leaving the machines still online. However, one particular Mighty Action X piqued the interest of a man who had been looking for it. feeling that he had no need to worry about hiding his civilian form, Xiphon strolled towards the designated arcade machine.

"There you are. Now, come to papa."

However, he might gonna need to wear his mask on as soon as Decade-Kai entered the arcade.

"Xiphon!"

"Kyle Morgan." Xiphon said, armoring up before turning to the Rider. _**"Why, I'm not surprised. After all, you're the one who needs this the most."**_

"That's... the Ex-Aid Totem!"

" _ **Exactly. And what happened to the Ghost Totem won't be the case today."**_ Xiphon said as he sent out an energy blast towards the Rider.

"Ain't gonna let 'ya!"

He dodged the attack and shot his gun at his enemy, though it wasn't enough to disable Xiphon's movements. The two then clashed and traded hits with their fists, each hit parts of their bodies without even causing them to flinch. However, Xiphon was the only one who noticed the change in his nemesis, being most notably the strength of his attacks. It appeared that Decade-Kai had an upgrade on his armor, being a pair of microwave-emitting Tesla reactors installed to his bands. As time had passed, Xiphon began to find himself a hard time on enduring the Rider's series of attacks, as proved not only by the tesla bands, but also the wearer's capability itself.

" _ **Wow, you've improved quite a bit, I see."**_ he muttered.

Decade-Kai then swung his right fist to Xiphon's face, only to be blocked and countered by the latter. Luckily, the Rider managed to avoid it by tilting his head a bit to the right, enabling him to kick Xiphon in his gut and sent him back a few inches. The two then shot their respective long-range weapons, with Decade powering up his gun.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

The two rapid energies collided, raining each shots with another. The small explosions caused a shockwave that vibrated throughout the area. Some of the arcade machines nearby were affected by slightly malfunctioned their engines. This worried the Rider a bit as he would like to minimize the colateral damage as much as possible. However, he shrugged it off and regained his focus back towards Xiphon. He still resorted using his gun and fists, whereas Xiphon began to use his sword. During the clash, Xiphon swung his weapon with the intention of hitting the Rider's waist. However, the latter dodged it and hit the arcade machine behind him instead, slicing it in half.

"Whoa!" he gasped as the two warriors clashed their weapons.

" _ **What's wrong? Afraid to hit those machines?"**_

"Only if I can put the charges on you, that is."

" _ **You are welcome to try, Decade!"**_ Xiphon said, sending an energy slash that ravaged the arcade machines, including the Mighty Action X machine. Decade-Kai tried to prevent him from doing further damage, only to be swept away by one of the energy slashes and thrown backwards.

Where he noticed a little girl passing by, seemingly looking for her family.

"Daddy? Where are you? Daddy?"

"Kid, what're you doing here!? It's dangerous!" Decade-Kai shouted.

"B-but... I just got out from the bathroom..."

" _ **Oh, what a coincidence. Now then!"**_ Xiphon sent an energy sphere blast towards the young bystander, which the Rider immediately act out to it.

"No!"

The Rider quickly ran towards her, only to find out that he was out of the range to reach her before the sphere hit its target. Then, as if the time slowed down, Decade-Kai managed to speed his way through to reach the girl in time and shielded her with his back. His grunting face was hidden inside his helmet, only his sound was heard by the girl who was trembling in fear.

"You hurt?" the Rider asked. She shook her head as her fear began to die down. He turned back towards his enemy, only to find him had already on the other side of the dark portal. "Hey, that was cheap!"

He left, but not without leaving a promise. _ **"Another day, Kamen Rider Decade. I promise."**_

The Dai-Shocker general closed the portal as Decade-Kai rushed towards him, only to fail as the portal closed itself first. Xiphon, however, was astounded by the recent discovery he had just saw. No normal humans could ever reached such speed. He knew that his shot would hit the girl, for sure. But that man... Kyle Morgan...

He suddenly felt his head spinning, a sensation that he occasionally felt from his fatigue. Though it wasn't frequent, the general must never reveal his own weakness, or else they would find a way to overtake his chain of command. Especially, if it was about Roman Torchwick. The general quickly injected the serum, which turned out to had been stored in his gauntlet's small tank. The pain had finally dissipated, and he was lucky to had arrived in a secluded section of his hideout. Still, though...

"Now that is... interesting." He muttered as he opened his helmet.

* * *

He had already claimed the Totem first, and the Rider had already lost his chance to take it back. However, he didn't mind it much as he had already saved a soul, something that he'd probably regret if things turned the other way around.

"The arcade center... it's all broken." The girl said. "Is it going to be fixed? Can I still play in there?"

He sighed in uncertainty. Despite so, he tried to provide her with the best answer he could get out. "I'll make sure in my very own power that you and the other kids can still play here."

"Really?"

"Yup. After all... this is also the source of people's joy, isn't it?" he smiled to the little girl, which she happily replied with a nod.

"What the hell is actually happening, here!?"

A man suddenly barged in to the scene, seemingly pissed off by everything and anything that had happened in the mall. He glared towards the damaged arcade center and towards her daughter, who happened to be right beside the Rider.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused to this place!?"

"Sir, I've been trying to apprehend the arson, but he escaped and-"

"And you did a lousy job at keeping the arcade in one piece! It would take millions of Liens to fix it! not only that, kids won't be able to spent their money, here!"

"I just saved your daughter's life!"

"You ruined the arcade center!"

"Wha-I'm the one who's defending it! And, so what? That place's more important than her life!?"

"You shut your mouth, you incompetent Huntsman! I'm gonna file a report on you and-!"

"I believe that won't be necessary." A voice called from the floor's escalator. It was Tsukasa. "The expenses of the damage shall be handled directly by Mr. Dan himself. I am his assistant."

"It is?" The man asked. "Oh, thank the Gods. Now, I won't have to pay the bills, anymore. I almost lose my life, here."

"Your life, hmm? No wonder why some kids are so rebellious, these days. They didn't even have parents to at least give a damn about their well being."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the man asked as he was sweating.

"I'm talking about everything that had been going on, here." Tsukasa answered. "See, I don''t think you have the right to blame this young Huntsman for all of this. It's all part of field work. Anything unexpected could happen at anytime."

"But... he did a very lousy job!"

"But he's not the one who broke it, no? Also from what I've seen on the camera feeds so far, this young man here even risked his life to protect your daughter from the crossfire. Now, the real question is... where were you when she needed you the most?"

The man's running mouth suddenly froze. He couldn't find any counter arguments for it. he seemed like a man whose pride was just crushed in a whim. The elder Rider then continued before making a leave with his protege,

"So, if you have any more complaints, you can directly file it to my boss. We'll make sure to get everything staright for you. Oh, and please look after your daughter properly. The last thing we ever wanted is to have another roguish youths who lacked their parents' attention. And if that happens... you're the one who's gonna face the consequences, yourself."

And with that, the Riders left the scene, leaving the man and his child to their own safety.

* * *

"Thanks for what you did back there, Tsukasa." Kyle thanked as they walked out from the mall.

"No problemo, kid. See, not every people can take a hint, these days. All they care about is either their own lives or... property insurances. And a fair warning, though: you might not wanna have too much property damages the next time you do your work. Those kind of people just couldn't take our job well, regardless of what's at the risk. People are different, and that's just among the rules of cosmos."

"Okay. Not the first time I've been told about that. And... sorry. I failed to claim the Totem first."

"Don't sweat it too much, kid. I'm sure you already know its importance for our mission, but sometimes... things just don't go in our way." Tsukasa said. "And whatever happened back there, be it here or the Mirror World... it's not your fault. I know you'd never ruin our cause."

"I understand." Kyle acknowledged after a few silence. "Anyway, are you really Kuroto Dan's assistant?"

"Well, about that... it's actually a part of my ruse."

"Ruse?"

"During the Rider World crisis, I've already developed an ability to constantly change my background identity to whatever world I went to. I've learned most of people's occupations back when I'm still in Dai-Shocker for undercover purposes. It's handy, you know."

"Wow. No wonder you're considered as one of the best candidate for the next Great Leader."

"Well, you can say that I'm the Great Leader of All Kamen Rider League, now. And I'm taking a great pride on that."

"Heheh, yeah you are." Kyle chuckled. "Don't worry, Tsukasa. I'll get the Totem back the next time I see him."

"That's the spirit." He smiled.

"Kyle! Tsukasa!" Weiss called as she returned from the nearby clinic. "How was it?"

"Xiphon got the Totem first. Turns out it came from the Mighty Action X game." Kyle explained.

"Wait, it was there!? After all this time!?" Ruby shocked beyond her belief.

"The Rider Totems' energy readings can't be detected simultaneously. After further research, it seems that they had been laying dormant in various places, probably the ones that we had never expected to be." Tsukasa explained.

"No wonder why I couldn't see it on my Driver's radar in regular basis." Kyle muttered.

"Good thing is, we don't really have to worry about our friends playing the arcade for too much." Blake said.

"It was... already... there?" Ruby muttered, still shocked by what she had just heard.

"Relax, sis. Now, we all know that playing games does benefit our lives, here." Yang assured. "I mean, we get to know there's actually a Totem, there."

"I... beg to differ." Weiss denied.

"Why, though? I heard that it's also good for theraphy and train kids' motoric and decision-making skills." Yang pointed out.

"In some cases, yes. But I believe it'd be bad if you just play too much." Weiss clarified.

"So, the point is time management, then?" Kyle said. "Well, I remember my mom used to limit my playtime in order to balance it with my studies. Good thing it got me where I am, now."

"Yes. Yes it is." Weiss agreed. "To be honest, I begin to like your arguments."

"Well, what can I say? Growing up has its own benefits, too."

"Anyway, I think we should call it a day. I'm feeling pretty much beat up here." Blake said.

"Well, I'm not the one who backs down from a challenge, but... yeah. Let's take a break." Yang agreed.

"Anyway, prepare to pack up for tomorrow afternoon. We're going to the northern part of Vale and meet up with one of the most... astounding Rider in the Riderverse." Tsukasa said.

"Really? Who is it?" Ruby asked woth her gleaming eyes.

"I think you'd better off finding it out tomorrow. Knowing him, he's prolly gonna prepare one hell of a welcome party." Tsukasa said. "Oh, and not to mention the developments of our next ops. Better get yourselves up and healthy. You dig?"

"Now that's absolutely one thing we can't wait." she smiled.

"Yes, siree." Kyle nodded.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Tsukasa rode his way to his residence. He missed his talks and sparring sessions with Ozpin. He always did.

It has been a while since he entered the arena just so he could have his fun with the headmaster-turned Huntsman without too much concern for the task at hand, though it finally turned out that they all shared the same matter in regards of Dai-Shocker. Back then, he remembered how powerful Ozpin could be during their earlier times, having the powers that would soon be taken away from him for the greater good of Remnant.

Not only Ozpin who had been put in such position, there was Glynda who had become his secretary and helped him handle paperworks for the most of their time, along with Port and Oobleck who had become Beacon's teachers and mentored dozens of young Huntsmen in training. They all had been busy, and so did he.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

As he entered the underground HQ and sat on his desk, a ring was suddenly heard from Tsukasa's Scroll. He retracted its screen to use its video call function. The caller's ID was the one that Tsukasa knew very well, the one that could be considered as the legend amongst the Kamen Rider Mythos.

It was none other than Takeshi Hongo himself.

"Hello, Tsukasa." He greeted.

"Hongo! Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I just figured that now's the best time to check up on you. It has been like, forever since you've decided to make a new move on Remnant, isn't it?" the elder smiled.

"Haha, now that you said it..." Tsukasa sheepishly muttered. "Say, how are things going on there?"

"It's always the usual; public service, some Dai-Shocker goons and their monsters keep popping out of nowhere. But don't worry, we Showa Riders will keep fulfilling your order as the All Kamen Rider League's last line of defense." Hongo assured.

"Well, that's good to hear. After all, our world still needs its protectors, too." Tsukasa said.

"Anyway, how's our new young recruit? I can't wait to meet him in person, let me tell you."

"Actually... that's the thing that I'd really like to talk about, here."

"Did something wrong happened between you and him?"

"Oh, no! It's just that... I feel like I've been rather distant from him. I mean, I'm supposed to be his mentor. And yet... I spent a little time with him. I kinda felt guilty about it."

"I see. Well, I don't think you should put too much mind on your own doubts, Tsukasa." Hongo reminded. "However, if you still really need to watch over him, then don't be afraid to aks for your friends to take over some of your assignments. That way, you can manage your schedules, further."

"I see. That's if they don't mind about it. I just don't want to burden them, too much."

"Believe me, they won't."

* * *

Natsumi Hikari was just a simple contender of her own gang back then.

She had never thought that she would be involved in the whole Riderverse stuff. All she ever wanted to be was just a simple photographer with proficient skills, only to find out that she was the long lost daughter of an ancient, benevolent Fangire ancestry. It was one of the many reasons of why Kiva-la was so invested in her the moment they met. The other being that she had a special sensitivity towards the existence of all realities, thus resurfacing her dormant Fangire nature which was befitting for her to wear the Kamen Rider armor of Kiva-la. Thankfully, Kiva-la also helped her to develop her own combat proficiency in the field, which further assured her that the petite bat was a good friend.

Her origins aside, she was glad that she could be a part of a great legacy that had stood up for generations. Though she still missed her ordinary life, she found helping out her fellow Riders much enjoyable. Especially, when she witnessed her friend kept pondering in front of his computer screen. She wondered if ther was something bothering him.

"Hey, Tsukasa." Natsumi greeted her friend.

"Oh, Hi there."

"Who's talking there?"

"Just Hongo. Our oldest to the old." Tsukasa told. "Just asking some advices on how to... become a good mentor."

"I see. is there something wrong between you and Kyle?"

"Not really, it's just that I felt that I've been rather distant from him. That's why I asked for his advice."

" _ **I don't think you did a bad job at it, Tsukasa."**_ Kiva-la flew in. _**"So far, Kyle had taken his job well. Not that he ever complained too much on that. I won't even blame you for the position you are, now."**_

"She's right, though. Just try not overthink it. I'm sure you'll manage it yourself." Natsumi assured.

"Thanks, you two." He thanked as Yusuke came in.

"Yo!"

"Oh, hey Yusuke. Just in time for something important?"

"Important?"

"Check this out, guys." Tsukasa then showed a footage from a camera nearby Decade-Kai's brawl against Xiphon. The highlight was how his protege spontantaneously speeding up.

"Whoa..."

"Is that a... clock up?" Natsumi wondered.

"Yeah. There's no mistaking it. What wonders me is that he hadn't even awaken his Kabuto Totem, yet."

" _ **And what makes you think he hadn't?"**_ Kiva-la asked.

"I always keep a track on his Decadriver through my Scroll." He explained as he showed the statistics and datas from his Scroll. "And I'm sure that he's yet to have it."

"But, we can't just say that it's an enigma, though." Yusuke asked.

"Or, it could be the other way around." Natsumi deduced. "Look, we all know that the Kamen Rider system tends to react to its user's emotions, right? maybe, something happened to him that he could somehow activate it."

" _ **Something happened, huh?"**_ Kiva-la thought. _**"Tsukasa, can you rewind it a bit further back, please?"**_

"On it."

As he did so, the team found out that Decade-Kai had been trying to defend a little girl who was targetted by Xiphon's energy blast. He succeeded by tapping into the said Clock Up ability.

"Oh, I see. So this is it." Tsukasa said. "He was trying to protect a child. And his Decadriver responded his desire."

" _ **Exactly. It was the result of Kyle's determination to protect people, something that we all feel whenever we're in a pinch."**_ Kiva-la stated.

"Well, we all get that feeling a lot. And most of the time." Yusuke muttered. "Wouldn't say this is something new for us."

"Then it seems that your worries are for nothing, Tsukasa. He's doing just fine." Natsumi smiled.

"Yep. Anyways, this has been a great discovery and development for our young recruit. But still, we need to keep an eye on him in case something undesirable happens. I just wish that he won't come across something that he shouldn't have."

" _ **But, of course. That's the last thing we ever wanted, Tsukasa."**_ Kiva-la finished.

* * *

Back in the 'evil lair' of Xiphon, as some people might dub, the Dai-Shocker general reported his findings to his 'father' through his Scroll. He thought of getting a fresh air outside to provide him further relief. He then sat on top of a building, with none around to be seen.

"Father." He greeted as he began his voice call.

" _Ah Xiphon, my dear child."_ The voice said in the most welcoming tone. _"How was your work?"_

"I've got what I need for my next plan. And finally, a Rider Totem in our hands." He said.

" _Excellent work. Though, I assume it didn't end up the same way as before?"_

"This Totem's energy had been laying dormant by the time I found it. I was just unlucky last time because the Ghost Rider Totem had already had its energy awaken for a longer period of time, so long that it even managed to recognize me as an... unwanted guest."

" _I see."_ the voice chuckled.

"Still, that Kyle Morgan had already caught my attention once again."

" _Oh? How so?"_

"I'm sending you the footage from my armor now. Perhaps you could make something out of it."

" _Hmm, very well."_ He accepted as he witnessed the events unfolded in the footage. Right according to Xiphon's wonders, Kyle as Decade-Kai sped up towards the kid he attacked and reached her in a blink of an eye. _"Now, this is interesting."_

"Right? what do you know of it?" he asked.

" _It appears that our opponent had somehow tapped into the ability of Clock Up, one of the powers of the Riderverse that enables him to stop time for a short period and made it as if he actually had a super speed. If I recall it correctly, this one is from the Kabutoverse."_

"Kabutoverse, eh?"

" _Though, it seems that this was just a spontantaneous use. I doubt that he would be able to control it in a short period of time. that is, if he still hadn't acquired the power of Kabuto, yet."_

"I see. I'll make sure to get rid of him before he could ever do so. Oh, and one more thing." Xiphon asked. "How long do I still need to use my medication? How long is it until my body healed?"

" _Unfortunately, we still haven't found a way to cure your... illness."_ The voice informed. _"As we already knew, your body is still breaking down from the advanced implants the scientists had installed on you. They had already run through many simulations, but they have yet to discover a way to completely cure your condition. But worry not, your serum could still be enhanced to the point that you can stand up longer."_

"Well, that's just messed up."

" _Do not waste your time and mind on such trivial matters, Xiphon. Your only mission is to ensure our victory over this planet. Your problems will be solved, and I'll make sure that you'll be at your prime before you know it."_

"Yes, father." He acknowledged. "I already have what I need to complete my plan. And we shall begin... tomorrow."

* * *

The scene changed to Tsukasa's very own successor, who was gazing towards the view of Beacon's park from his hangout spot. It was 8.00 p.m. and it was still as crowded as ever. Students from various classes were interacting with each other from below, some bringing their foods for group dinners. He began to remember the days he had spent with his friends back home, either he was just hanging out with them or finished his organizational duties. They were worth remembering as much as those he had spent with his newfound friends, only that he was also actively killing off Kaijins.

Just as he was still pondering about things, Ruby rose out from the doorway and greeted him.

"Hey, Kyle. You're alone again?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm... just looking for a breather."

She giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not here to drag you in."

"Right." he chuckled. "So, looking for a fresh air, too?"

"Not really. Just wanna check on you. Constantly, if I could."

"Oh? Well, thanks for the concern." He thanked. "But, why with the affection, here?"

"I dunno... it just feels peaceful when I'm near you."

"Alright, Rubes. Suit yourself." He sighed in relief. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel when you're helping people as a Huntress so far?"

"Hmm..." she pondered. "It's fun, actually! See, I get to be this kind of superhero I've always wanted to be. I even smiled ear to ear if I can make people happy!"

"I see." Kyle nodded. "Then... what'll you do if they happen not to like your help, at all?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe I'll snap or something. Is there something wrong? Wait, is that... what happened back there?"

"Yep. There's an angry mall owner who didn't like his arcade center being ruined by a crook. Hell, he didn't even care that I just saved his kid when Xiphon shot her."

"The arcade, huh?" she muttered. "Well, I'm not mad at you for that. I can't."

"I know. And that's logical."

"Kyle... do you miss Nathan?"

"Well, I uhh..."

"I'm sorry if I bring that up."

"Oh, no. It's fine." Kyle said. "It's just that... It's been a while since I've talked about him. Ages maybe?"

"I get that a lot. So... how was he like?"

"Hmm... where do I begin?" he thought. "Well, for starters, he's a really outgoing, clever, and the most intellectual guy you could ever know. You see, every time we talked either about their hobbies or the politics of their world, our mindsets were always on the same wavelength with each other. not to mention that we often discussed it with the other collegemates. Though, I should say I'm really grateful that we get to be on the same place when they went to the college. It was all like, a total coincidence. Though I'd like to believe that it was all God's plan. After all, he was the only big brother figure that I ever had in his life."

"A big brother, huh?" she pondered on the said relationship, reminding her of Yang. "Do you have a brother or a sister by blood?"

"I'm a sole child, Ruby. That's why my parents really looked up to my well being, and I really wish that I could fulfill their wish to become a good person."

"That's a good thing to have. And from what I see... I think you're already a good person."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean... most of the boys I know back in Signal are really noisy, so much that even my Sister and my Uncle told me not to get influenced by them. They're usually optimistic, but it often leads them to become reckless. Even he admitted that teaching them was a bit of a mess. Unlike me and Yang, though."

"I see. Well, sometimes I just felt like I'm not like how most people are. It's like I'm..."

"Socially awkward?"

"Yeah. Maybe. But still, that doesn't mean I'm giving up on socializing, though it means I have to deal with bullies. Can't let myself constantly brooding over how victimized I am, can I?"

"Hehe, sure thing." Ruby giggled.

"Soo... what are you two lovebirds going on about?"

"Whoa!"

"Waah! Yang!" Ruby screamed. "Stop teasing me!"

"Oh please. Men would like it better if you're being honest." She teased, flustering her sister further.

"Yang!"

"There's nothing going on about that, Yang." Kyle said. "We're just talking about our educational backgrounds."

"School days, huh? Oh, if only you went to the same combat school with us. I think you're gonna be a teacher's pet real quick." She said.

"Is that what you're really gonna call me? though from what I know, some of my teachers back home said that I'm an obedient kid. Epecially, when it comes to my parents."

"Kyle, I think what she means is cooperative."

"Well... yeah. That."

Kyle chuckled. "Right, right. Okay so, should we get back to the dorm now? I think it's best for us to prep for tomorrow."

"I was gonna ask you guys the same thing." Yang said. "Alright. Lead the way."

The three then walked inside the dorm to their respective rooms, with Kyle still having some thoughts about what had just happened. Although, he would leave it all for tomorrow, as the heroes must prepare for the meeting on the next day, where another challenge and a greater power awaits.

And as always, it wouldn't be a cake walk.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hi guys! Chapter 21's finally up, and so does Zi-O!**

 **To be honest with you guys, Zi-O is the kind of anniversary season I've been waiting for since I've begun following the series again in high school: A special Rider who used the Legend Rider forms throughout the series as the final Kamen Rider of Heisei Era, one that I would consider a favorite besides Decade. And if you're asking whether the Zi-O crew will appear or not, well... it won't be shortly after this, though. Plus, my college had just started again, so there'll be plentier works from here on.**

 **Now, onto chapter discussions: In regargds to the current Tsukasa, I'd like to picture him as a young mentor who has his worries on his relationship withhis protege and takes advice in regards to his performance. His cocky and grandeur personality had dissipated when he acts in front of his companions, being kinder and more open, although he would surely find a way to piss his enemies off. This, of course, was the result of his development during his journey through the Decade. I also made a headcannon for Natsumi Hikari as a Fangire descendant, which I think is ideal for her status as Kamen Rider Kiva-la and her connection with the bat that had been having a mysterious, yet a bit confusing morality IMO without any clarification even after years had passed.**

 **More and more things had unveiled, from Kyle's spontant activation of Clock Up to Xiphon's degenerating state. What else fate had in store for them? And now, with Xiphon had claimed the Ex-Aid Totem, will our heroes be able to stop Dai-Shocker's plan?**

 **As always, please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22 : Trials of The Plague

Chapter 22 : Trials of The Plague

 **Disclaimer : I do not own both Kamen Rider and RWBY as they both belong to their respective owners, except for my OC(s).**

* * *

The night sky was still poured by the moonlight as Tsukasa gazed towards the shattered moon from Genm Corp.'s landing pad. The company's building in Vale was just as tall as it was back in the Riderverse. Not only that, it was also a nice place to hangout, especially when you want to set up a camp. It was already 10 o'clock, 3 hours since he came to make sure all preparations were complete for tomorrow. He was then visited by a particular pediatrician.

"Still a ponderer as always huh, Tsukasa?" Emu greeted.

"Oh, hey doc." Tsukasa replied. "Just thinking about an old acquintance of mine."

"Who? Ozpin?"

"No. It's one of our greatest meme material. And it's not Kuroto."

"Oh, him." Emu sighed. "Down to the memory lane, I see. What about him?"

"I know he's already gone and all, but thinking back... I kept on reflecting on how far I've come to unite us Riders against a common threat. It all started with me losing my memories and my world-travelling powers, then had a target painted on my back by a particular someone who put his crimes on me. And that 'someone' was the one who messed up the reality in the first place."

"I know... Narutaki's one helluva jackass."

"And now I've become a foundation of a legacy of guardians who protected the world from the very ideal I used to fight for, back then. Sometimes just thinking about it makes me feel that God just gave me one big joke, and a funny one at best. It's called... destiny." Tsukasa said, stretching his arms slowly.

"That goes for all of us here in the League. And, yeah. That's what we get when we're all Kamen Riders." Emu commented. "Oh, and we Riders always have one thing in common with our very own creeps."

"You're right. I remember how he used to say that he wanted to reclaim the Kamen Rider name back to Dai-Shocker. A tough fight, but we won the copyright."

"So... what brought him up?"

"Hmm, about that..." Tsukasa rubbed his chin. "Whenever I thought about Xiphon, somehow his MO was similar like Narutaki's. From what I've known, he said something about the Kamen Riders being a wasted potential, and that he even wanted Kyle to join him at some point."

"Could it be that Xiphon's actually a knockoff clone of Narutaki? Or that he's just an idiot to think that we would ever join him?"

"Hmm, beats me." the senior Rider said. "But it's still just a theory. A-"

"Game theory?"

Tsukasa chuckled. "You got me there. Man, this is just as mysterious as how Remnant's moon got shattered in the first place."

"My God, you're still thinking about that, now? I mean, we've been searching for it in the Remnant's archives years back and there's nothing about it." Emu commented.

"I know, but I'll never get tired if it's about some ancient long-lost civillization. That's usually Yusuke's stuff too, right?"

"Ever the optimist." The doctor said. "Anyway, you should get some rest, too. You've helped us more than enough to arrange tomorrow's meeting. And I'm sure the others are gonna be grateful, too. Including Kuroto."

"Especially Kuroto. It'll be my condolences if they can't stand his antiques."

"Hahah, yeah right. I kinda missed his God complex phase, though."

* * *

The next day, the heroes used their time to recuperate from their last mission. As usual, Kyle woke up earlier for a daily exercise. The morning breeze was his best course of refreshments. The streets weren't crowded yet and most of the students were still sleeping. After all, he always preferred solitude when it comes to get his brain back working again after an exhausting daily routine as a Kamen Rider.

Kyle began to reflect on his thoughts of the past events that had been happening throughout his journey as the chosen next Decade, the recent ones in particular. He witnessed how the ones like Blake and even his own mentor, Tsukasa, came through from a rather rocky past. Although the way it turned out was radically different, they shared the same origin of working with the very malevolent forces that became their current enemies at the time. He wondered how it felt like for the ones that might had the similar experience in his old home. And then, there was Hector, a scientist turned insane after being experimented on Dai-Shocker, or so his colleague said, and had just been possessed by a reformed past Kaijin of the Ex-Aidverse. He was uncertain if things could get complicated from here on. At the very least, he still had his comrades to rely on.

And speaking of comrades, his mind began to shift into some old memories…

* * *

 _Years ago…_

 _Young Kyle Morgan used to be a timid person who wanted nothing more than to make friends in his lifetime._ _His parents were well-known diplomats, peacekeepers of the world. It was surely obvious that he was always taught to make friends with people and bring happiness to the people around him. his earlier childhood was spent in playing with his neighbors, something that he'd always cherish in his life._

 _That is, until he got into kindergarten school. He began to experience alienation among his peers, mostly from his seniors who'd always steer the freshmen into their own needs. He was even confused as to why some of his classmates were accepted to their circle, and he wasn't._

 _"H-hey, uhh…"_

 _"Hey look, it's the new kid!"_

 _"Huh? What, kid?"_

 _"I… I was wondering if this movie's so cool."_

 _"That's none of your business kid. Now get lost."_

 _"B-but..."_

 _"I said get lost! Are you what, deaf!?"_

 _"We don't need your opinion or anything else! Who asked you, anyway!?"_

 _It was always more or less like this whenever he tried to interact with most people. When his friends play together, he would mostly seen alone either eating his snack or drawing something else because he had no one else to talk to. Yes, he really liked drawing, especially superheroes. They might be kid scribbles, but he was satisfied with his results nonetheless._

 _Until…_

 _"Hey, nice drawing." A boy complimented._

 _"Umm… thank you?"_

 _"Don't sweat it." He said. "Mind if I sit next to you? I'm kinda in the mood for drawing, anyway."_

" _Really? Sure, here you go."_

 _The boy sat next to Kyle alongside his drawing utensils and a blank paper ready to be filled in. he then scratched his pencil towards the paper's surface. It was surprisingly neat for a kindergarten student to do. He was drawing a knight holding a sword. This was enough to pick young Kyle's interest._

" _Wow, y-you're so good at this!"_

" _Thanks. Knights are so cool, so I like to draw them."_

" _Well… I like drawing superheroes."_

" _That's great! Hey, maybe you should draw armored superheroes! I'm sure they'll look tough!"_

" _Maybe you're right. I'll try it later." He happily replied. Then, he mentioned his own name to introduce himself. "Kyle…"_

" _Sorry, what?"_

" _My name's Kyle Morgan." He introduced. "What's yours?"_

" _I'm Nathan. Nathan Hamilton."_

" _Nice to meet you."_

" _Yeah, you too." He replied, shaking their hands together. "So, why you're not playing with the others?"_

" _W-well… they don't seem to like me. I don't know what did I do wrong to them, but… they keep pushing me away."_

" _I see. Then, you can play with me, if you want!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yup! I know a little bit about superheroes too! So, I think we can talk a lot about it and we can draw together like this! Oh, and if those guys say anything nasty to you, just ignore them. You still have me on your side."_

 _Young Kyle's eyes were finally brimmed with joy once more. "Thanks a lot!"_

 _And thus, that shall be his first pleasant memory against the very rotten world he was in._

* * *

Although, come to think of it, he hadn't draw a thing or two during his time in Remnant. Maybe he should try doing it again after all the battles he fought as Kamen Rider Decade-Kai. Then again, he could use some of the references from his senior Riders for they are essentially the armored superheroes Nathan mentioned that time. He sure missed him a lot.

Many thoughts were spinning in his mind, all the way that he almost didn't realize that he had been jogging for more than half an hour. He could tell that time runs fast during his activity. Kyle chose to rest on a nearby bench until he was approached by Yang and Weiss who happened to be in their track suits.

"Yo!" Yang greeted.

"Morning, Kyle." Weiss followed.

"Oh, hey! Getting some excercise?"

"Sure we are. I mean, we all gotta keep our bodies fit all the time as Huntsmen, right? Although, I think I'm ripped enough to be called as fit." Yang said, flexing her right arm muscle.

"I don't think it's the most settling statement for you to make." Weiss commented.

"Hmph. After all, flexing makes us... flexible. Eh? Eh?"

"Oh not this again." Weiss facepalmed. "Anyway, I haven't got the chance to talk about this before, but... what do you think of Tsukasa?"

"What is it?"

"Well, uhh... he used to be a former Dai-Shocker general." Yang added.

"I knew that already."

The two were shocked upon the statement. "You knew!?"

"I'm the first one to ask him, actually. And I suggested him to tell it himself because I think it's the best option possible. Figured that he could give you some piece of honesty when the time comes."

"Oh, I... I see. still, in that case I want to know what do you think about him." Weiss said.

"Well, he might be the guy who left out some parts of his own history, but he's no evil. I looked up to his profile that was sent to my Scroll before, and when I found it out, I asked him right away. He might've figured it out that it'd come to this way eventually, so he must've wanted me, the closest one to his circle, to ease the tension a bit." Kyle explained.

"Is that what you really think? That you're the closest one to his circle?" Weiss wondered.

"Hmm, I guess? I think I asked it before you guys were told about the All-Kamen Rider League so yeah, that suffices a lot."

"Well, I think I kinda understand the 'leaving some parts out' thing. It's not like he's gonna step into a podium and say 'hey, I'm a former bad guy', though." Yang said.

"You got a point. Anything else that you know?" Weiss asked again.

The Rider continued. "He said that he was backstabbed by his partner when he was about to commence his grand plan. He went amnesiac, but ironically that was how he saw the errors of his way and decided to fight alongside the Riders. And now, he's like the Great Leader of the League. Crazy, I know. But hey, at least he's a powerful force of good in our side, right?"

"Hmm, point taken." Yang nodded. "With someone who's got that kind of ability like yours, I'm sure no one's dumb enough to make enemies with him. Well, except… a certain bunch of idiots who always lose from us."

"I think Dai-Shocker is anything but idiotic. Well, for some Kaijins that, is." Weiss said.

"See, after hearing his story, I can't blame him for going through that kind of pain. If he's trying to make things right by being a Kamen Rider, then it's best for us to stick together. We still have a long way to go. That's why we need to learn from the experts like him so that the same thing won't happen to us... or anyone else." The Rider finished.

"You're right. Then I guess it's safe to assume that Tsukasa Kadoya is not a shady person." Weiss stated.

"Oh right, that's the word. Say, where are the others?"

"Blake's trying to call her parents, Ruby's shopping with Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR was helping the Riders out. That just left the two of us for morning exercise." Yang answered.

"After all, our health is the upmost importance in maintaining our performances in the field. Which is why I agree with Yang, here." Weiss said.

"Oh? Well, last time I checked you still wanna be a sleeping beauty." Yang teased.

"Hmph! Don't mention it!" the heiress pouted. She then turned to Kyle and asked, "So, mind if you go another lap with us?"

"You're on." Kyle smiled.

* * *

Blake was on the rooftop hangout spot all by herself. She was scrolling through her contacts to find the numbers she desired. She found two that were marked as important, her mother and father's numbers. There was a hesitation when Blake was about to call her parents. Despite what she said about her parents loving her, she left out some parts of her story because deep down, she knew that it wasn't the true one.

Her mind flashed back into the day where her father stepped down from the White Fang, allowing a new ruler to lead the new, violent way of the current White Fang that she knew until this day. At the time, she was upset at her father for giving up his ideals of peace. She yelled at him for being a coward and left her family to maintain her resolve to end the human oppression against the Faunus. It took her a long time to see the errors of her way and she received it in the harshest way possible. Her friends... brothers and sisters that she knew from the group had turned violent, unlike their past selves who still resolved to end the oppression in peace. It saddened her, especially when it concerned her special person from the group.

And her friends had no need to know about such details. At least for the time being.

However, she still resolved to call her parents, all in the attempt of just saying that she still loved them. She finally pressed her father's contact number. Unfortunately, the cat Faunus was unable to reach them due to bad signal. There was a disappointment deep from her, but then again, she knew that her parents live in an isolated area. Blake burried her desire once again, but not without hoping that she would be able to be in touch with them once again.

Exasperrated, she sat in the bench where Kyle mostly sat on. She recalled what the particular senior Rider told her about what he had been through. It turned out that she was never alone in escaping the clutches of the very evil she used to be a part of. She couldn't help but agree that the Kamen Riders are truly one of the best companions anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

 _Last night…_

" _I... I see."_

" _The thing is, you don't have to worry that you're all by yourself. Your actions are what made you the person you are. You knew how bad the White Fang could be, and so you resolved to escape that toxicity and rebuild your life. I commend you for that, Blake. That's also why we need people like you to work with us."_

" _Tsukasa..." Blake was touched by the Rider's words. "You're right. I'll do my best to keep people safe. And hopefully... I can atone my sins for that."_

" _We can work that out. I'm sure of it."_

" _Thanks."_

" _By the way, Kyle's still curious about that Ninjas of Love book, you know." He teased the last part by leaning on closer to the Faunus._

" _Really now?" Blake deadpanned. "I mean, it's a teen literature for girls. I don't think the references in the book would suit him."_

" _You didn't even let Ruby read it. so what's the difference? He's not even underaged, anyway."_

" _I…! I'll only tell them the tidbits… I guess…" Blake took her face away in shame._

 _Tsukasa sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Good luck, you precious lovebirds."_

* * *

The Faunus girl smiled as she looked up to the skies of Remnant, believing that everything will work out in the end. Like she said before, she was ready to fight back the White Fang more than ever. Perhaps a morning stroll would help clear her mind further.

Speaking of which…

* * *

Ruby was helping Pyrrha in buying the groceries for both of their respective teams. The hooded Huntress actually volunteered this time whereas Weiss was usually the one who did the shopping. The moment she knew that Pyrrha would be shopping too, she figured that it could be a chance for her to talk to the champion Huntress. However, much to her surprise...

"Hey, Ruby?" Pyrrha was the one who asked her first.

"Oh! What's wrong, Pyrrha?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering about... how you felt when you got accepted to Beacon and everything else that happened." She asked.

"Mmm, I had lots of fun! I mean, I was a bit awkward the first time I got to Beacon and all, but... well. You know." Ruby answered. "When the Riders asked for our help, I feel like I couldn't turn myself back from everything that's happened, here. Now that we know about Roman working with the likes of Dai-Shocker behind the scenes, I'm more convinced that people like us have to protect Remnant."

"Soo... does this mean that you've finally get to fulfill your dreams to become a superhero?"

"Hehe, more or less." Ruby sheepishly answered, rubbing the back of her head. "How about you, then? You're one of the famous Huntress champions who's currently having your own face on Pumpkin Pete's!"

"Well..."

Suddenly, a civillian took notice of their presence. "Hey look, It's Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Huh?"

And all of the sudden, the heroes were swarmed by lots of people, who appeared to be Pyrrha's fans. Lots of requests came from dozens of people who wanted to have a good time with her. The crowd was very massive, so much that Ruby was caught up in its wave having herself being constantly dragged and pushed away. The hooded Huntress must accept the fact that she was caught up in what appeared to be a vicious crowd wave.

"Can I ask for your autograph?"

"Can we have a selfie, please?"

"Ahahaha... thanks for the warm welcome! one request at a time, please!"

Ruby Rose bravely fought her way out of the swarm with every ounce of her strength. However, she was also aware that using her Semblance in the middle of a tight crowd would end up on a pretty bad note and she couldn't do it while crawling under them. Thankfully, she saw a lending hand from her cat Faunus friend who happened to be nearby. She quickly grabbed onto her and survived the vicious wave.

"Blake!" Ruby gleamed.

"You okay?"

"Aaahh, you're my hero! Can you believe what just happened here, Blake? I almost die from a swarm of Pyrrha's fans! You're a real life safer here, Blake!" the girl hugged the Faunus.

Blake sighed and patted her head. "Well, with all her reputation goes and the fanbase that built up throughout the years, it's no wonder she gets all of this recognition."

"All the more reason why I wanna be a Huntress. My, she's basically a celebrity, already." Ruby remarked.

"Well, you're not wrong, leader." The Faunus tucked Ruby's hood in and patted her, with the latter giggling all the way.

Suddenly, a little girl approached them. "E-excuse me, ma'am..."

"Oh, yes? Is there anything I can help you?" Ruby responded.

The girl offered them her notebook and her pen as she shyly requested, "Can I... ask for both of your autographs?"

Ruby was surprised and excited. "Mmm, sure!"

Blake chuckled. "Alright. Let's get this done."

The Huntresses fulfilled the girl's request and was replied by her gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

"Lisa, what are you doing over here?" a woman approached the girl.

"Asking for autographs, mom." She replied. The woman, who turned out to be her mom, looked at the Huntresses who gave her the auographs. And all of the sudden, the woman glared at Blake in disgust.

"Let's get out of here."

"But-"

"Just do what I say."

The woman forcefully dragging the girl away, all without any words to the Huntresses. The little girl however, turned back to the two and happily waved at them.

Ruby replied the wave and shouted. "That's very rude and uncivil for an adult like you, y'know!"

"Ruby, that's enough. She's not worth the time."

Ruby sighed. "Oh well. But still, the way that woman looked at you before..."

"Don't worry. I'm already proud of who I am, now. That's why I wear my bow this way." Blake assured, wiggling her cat ears with her black bow rested behind it.

Reality had always been a harsh place. despite everything Blake Belladonna had done to protect Remnant, some human's opinion towards the Faunus wouldn't change anytime soon. The Human-Faunus relation was always a long history, ranging from slavery to war. However, the only thing that could lessen her burden as of the moment was her friendship with her fellow teammates, students, and comrades of the war against Dai-Shocker's villainy. Furthermore, she didn't want to escalate the conflict by succumbing to her rage against such bigotry. Or else, he would end up like her brothers and her sisters that resorted to a more violent way from a once peaceful organization.

Ruby, as determined as ever, went close to Blake and assured her by grabbing her hand, "We'll make this world a better place, together. I promise."

"You're right."

* * *

After Pyrrha braved the massive wave of her fanbase and the other two finished giving their autographs, the three resumed their stroll back to Vale with their shopping bags thankfully still intact.

"So Blake, how's your call going?" Ruby asked.

"I've... tried to steel up my resolve and it turns out that I can't due to the bad signal."

The Faunus' answer caught a curiosity from her leader. "Bad signal? And what do you mean by resolve?"

"I-it's nothing much, really! It's just that it's been a long time, and... my hometown's currently having a bad signal reception to accept any calls from the outside. I don't know if I can make a call again or not from here on." Blake answered.

"I see..."

"That's unfortunate." Pyrrha sadly commented. "Still, you should try calling them again sometime later! I'm sure you'll find the comfort you need."

"You're right. say, how does it feel to be... famous?" Blake asked.

"Hmm?"

"I might not be an attention-seeking type, but seeing you, I'm beginning to wonder if my life's suddenly being turned around into yours. Kinda like a crazy dream, doesn't it?"

"Well, I think you'll have a lot of things that you want! Friends to talk to, time to pass by, any stuffs that you want to buy, you name it. I mean, who doesn't want such luxury?" Ruby chirped.

"Then again, we Huntresses don't need that much of luxury to slay monsters." Blake pointed out.

"Ah! you're right about that, though..."

"Luxury, huh?" Pyrrha muttered. She began to reminisce her past life. "Back in my hometown, Huntsmen were treated fairly by the townsfolk whenever they return from an exhaustive mission. It was almost like a VIP service where we get to have things that we want and we need, especially Dusts and rations. Added with the fact that you're an Olympic champion, that alone could raise up your status. Then again, the more you become famous... the more distant you'll be with people."

"Distant?" Blake wondered.

"Some... maybe most people have developed some kind of prefixed mindset about famous figures. Like, between people like me and the ordinary ones, our class are just different. People became more awkward and distancing themselves from me because they thought that they don't deserve to be together with a high-class Huntress like me. then, there were also people who became cynical of me and began cooking up prejudices, thinking that I'm arrogant." The Huntress clenched her hand at her bittersweet tale. "Truth is, I was bothered by that kind of thing too. I've been... lonely ever since I made my name up to the public. I haven't had many people who I could consider close friends. That's also why I applied to Beacon, so that I can like… start over and building the bonds I should've had a long time ago."

"So, even public figures could even become lonely just by fame alone, huh? Guess, that's no stretch from mine." Blake muttered.

"But, I don't think you should worry about that. We've gotten closer right now because we want to know each other, aside that we're currently students of the same academy. The more we get closer to even famous people, the more ordinary they seem to be. And even then, that what makes me respect you even more, Pyrrha!" Ruby said.

"Ruby..."

"I guess the same goes for me, too." Blake said. "I used to be distant from a lot of people in Vale because I don't want them to notice my Faunus heritage. After I've got that burden lightened, I think I can be more honest with what I am."

"But, you're genuinely happy when you're with us, aren't you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I am. Though, I still prefer to be the calm and collected book lover."

"Just say that you're a bookworm already." Ruby teased.

"Oh, you." Blake chuckled.

As the girls walked past an empty alley, a figure slowly crept out from there. It seemed like a normal pedestrian with everyday clothing, but something was off about the person's movements. It was uncomposed and slow as if it was a zombie. And the person's head... had an inhuman appearance.

And little did our heroes know what would happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remainders of team JNPR were helping out a small clinic set up by a Rider League associate due to staff shortage, located not too far from Vale's shopping district. They were tasked with handing out boxes of tools needed for the examination. Thanks to them, the clinic was operating smoothly.

"Whew! How long until we need to go to Genm Corp, Ren?" Jaune asked as he put a box down.

"It won't be shortly, though. The higher-ups said that it'll be 3 o'clock, so we still got like, 7 hours before then. No need for us to rush, then." Ren said.

"Hmm, wonder what else we should do when we finished unpacking these boxes. Think we should, uhh... I dunno, hit the arcade with the others?" Nora asked.

"Nora, you of all people should know that we're currently low on money. I mean look, most of our fundings are now being allocated for our rations because of that." Jaune said.

"But, it's not an all-time gig!" Nora defended.

"Well, the price for arcade machines are currently skyrocketting in here. Should've saved some if you ever wanna play that again." Ren corrected.

"Oh, bummer..." Nora pouted. Accidentally, she knocked over a box beside her. "Ah, whoa!"

Thankfully, Taiga Hanaya arrived just in time to catch the falling box. "Hey, don't faze out just yet, will you? There are fragiles inside here."

"Taiga! Sorry..." she apologized. "So, you're done with your session?"

"Yep. Thanks to you guys, we could keep our pace steady with the patients. All that's left is the registration for the clinic's staffs. Hopefully we won't be underhanded for long." The doctor informed.

"Wow, looks like we did our weekly public service well!"

"That's good to hear." Ren said. "Guess it's Hiiro's shift, then."

Jaune sighed. "I hadn't even finished my exercise routine with him, yet."

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"It's just that I have this technique that I still don't quite master yet, and I wanna ask him right away. Guess with all the work he has right now, I won't be able to continue it." the blonde knight said.

"Don't worry about it."

A female voice called out from the storage's door. It came out from a girl who was about the same age as the Huntsmen in training appearance-wise. She was was seen wearing a stylish cap that covered the top section of her long black hair. On her body was a black short with rolled-up sleeves and some green accents. She also had a blue G-Shock type watch on her left wrist. On her bottom was a green skirt that covered her stockings and a pair of red shoes.

"Hiiro said to me that he'll be available for training sessions tomorrow. We know that you've been very eager since he showed you that technique during the last session, so don't worry! We got you covered for that." Nico explained. "Though, I wonder why you're really that enthusiastic about Hiiro's technique. Is it that you've just grown to like trainings a lot? Or it could be…"

"Wh-what?" Jaune chuckled.

"That you wanna put up a show to your redhead?" Nico teased.

"Ooh, I see! Now I know why Jaune's so worked up everytime he finished training with Pyrrha: he still got something to proof!" Nora said.

"Never knew you had it in you, Jaune." Ren mused.

"What? I-it's not like that! I just wanna make the trainings worthwhile! Nothing's peculiar, really!"

"But still, you can't keep a girl waiting on the tower alone. Someday, my fellow warrior, you gotta have to tell her how you feel." The girl said, patting on the Huntsman's shoulder.

"Well,. if you put it like that... Anyway, thanks for the info, Ms. Saiba." Jaune thanked.

"Oh please, Nico's fine." She said. "After all, it's not like I'm a granny or something."

"Pffttt... Granny..."

Nora's silent giggle was unfortunately being heard by the young manager. The latter went on squeezing the Huntress' head with her fists. And thus, a comical event ensued. "What was that about, young lady!?"

"Aaaaagghhhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean you can go on calling me granny, you sweet dolt! Call me that again one time, and I'll make sure you'll be deprived of your beloved pancake!" Nico threatened.

"No, no, no, please! Have mercy! Have mercy!"

"Oh, God... granny..." Taiga was also visibly chuckling by the joke, although he tried to hide it by clearing his throat.

"I can hear you...!" the girl growled, sending chills down to the Rider's spine.

"W-well, I think we're done with the unpacking here, guys. I say we take a break for a moment." Ren tried to ease the tension.

"Huh? Now that you say it, you're right though. Guess time really flies fast when we're up to something, isn't it?" Jaune said. "Man, now my stomach's starting to feel empty."

"So, uhh... have you two been on a honeymoon, yet? You and Taiga seem to be really close to each other." Nora asked.

"H-honeymoon? Well, that's uhh..."

"I think working on our jobs together is more than enough." Taiga backed up.

"But that doesn't count as a date! How come you're getting close without a fancy dinner?"

"Eh, f-fancy dinner? Date?" Nico stuttered.

"Nora, that's enough." Ren stopped. "I think we should think about what we should eat for break time. Got any suggestions? Jaune? Taiga? Anyone?"

"I think I saw a Kebab stand not too far from here. 10 Liens won't hurt our wallet that much." Taiga suggested.

"Ooh, Kebab!" Nora gleamed.

"Alright. It's settled, then." Nico nodded.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of the storage room's door. He was seen wearing an orange janitor uniform with an orange cap. His head was strangely lumping down as he walked slowly to the group.

"Oh, I guess it's cleaning time now, right? let's move out." Jaune said.

"Well, that's odd. I don't remember ordering a janitor, here." Taiga muttered.

"Oh, excuse me! anything we could help you with?"

Suddenly, the moment Nico offered the man a help, he raised his head quickly with his eyes menacingly glowing red. His head changed into what appeared to be a monster head that resembled a larva-like virus. it had a white color with red markings and of course, a set of red eyes in the likeness of a Grimm.

"Nico, look out!" Taiga called out.

"I know!" Nico quickly roundhouse-kicked the person, who started to growl menacingly. With its mindless husk-like nature, the person moved erratically as if he was a mindless zombie.

However, Taiga and Nico were both familiar with the symptoms. And as usual, it was never a good one.

"Okay... that's just creepy." Nora commented.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jaune wondered.

"Bugster Virus? no... not just that. It's something more." Nico muttered.

"Think we can hold him up from here?" Ren asked.

Taiga halted. "No, wait! Don't tell me... this is..."

From behind the infected, a doctor went behind the infectee and pulled him away from the group. It was none other than Hiiro Kagami that was already in his Brave Level 1 armor. He soon ordered, "Everyone get out of here, now!"

"Right!"

The others complied as they made their way out from the infectee. They also witnessed several people being turned into whatever the Bugster-like infectee had become. They were already too late to check on any survivors from the virus. Some of them began to give them a chase by walking slowly in group towards them. The heroes made their way to the outside and in front of the clinic's entrance. Lots of people, ranging from the other staffs and the people who lined up on the clinic, had all become what they would refer to as Husks. They soon witnessed how their clinic had become infested with such threat.

"Brave, you know something about this?" Jaune asked.

"It's the Shocker Virus we've been researching on."

"Really!?"

"We're trying to find measures to counteract it should it ever be released by Dai-Shocker. But, I never thought it'll be this sudden or even being released like this." Brave explained as he cycled through the informations he got through his HUD.

"It's a zombie outbreak!" Nora squealed.

"Like a zombie outbreak, huh? Never thought it'd be this intense." Ren commented.

"So they've started using more civillians just to get on us? cheap shot." Nico muttered.

"Then we need to make sure that the infection won't spread further." Taiga said as he took out his gears. "Guys, let's wrap this up quick."

"Affirmative." Brave complied.

"My team's ready. Hope we can keep this away from Pyrrha and the others ourselves." Jaune said.

"You sure? I'm afraid that we won't work well without her." Ren asked.

"Ren, this is a plague we're talking about. There's no telling if we could even hold this up ourselves. And as much as I agree with you, our best hope is for Pyrrha and the others to live and tell the tale."

"Fine then." Ren complied. "Just don't push yourself to hard."

"Should I tell her about this, Jaune?"

"Well... okay. Just tell her to be careful."

"Okey-dokey!" she complied, taking out her Scroll and opened the messenger.

"Alrighty! Been a while since I played that Resident of Dead series, anyway." Nico grinned. She then took out a Bugvisor and attached it to her buckle, turning it into Buggle Driver. She also had a black and green Gashat that had an image of numerous Ex-Aidverse Kamen Rider silhouettes, the one that stood out in the middle however, had a more majestic looking design compared to the others.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **BUGGLE UP!**

 **TEN WO TSUKAME RIDER! KIZAME CHRONICLE! (GENOCIDE!) IMA KOSO TOKI WA SHIMAWARERI! (GRAAAH!)**

As Taiga put on his Level 1 armor, a Gashat gate appeared in front of Nico and engulfed her with green mist. There were sparkles that it let out from inside the mist. Sounds of armor clanking and attaching were heard. From the gate, Nico's hand tore through it and completely shattered the gate, revealing her armored form. The armor had a black jumpsuit with silver circuitry line motifs in a similar manner of Ex-Aid's. It was also covered in lime exoskeleton enhancements, ranging from the right breastplate, shoulders, arms, and legs. The helmet had a stylish luminescent lime cap that sprout out backward-combed hair ornaments and a red google covered its visor.

"Kamen Rider Nico!"

"Whooaaa! I... I never thought you're one of the armored guys, Nico!" Nora said.

"Hehe, ever since Ex-Aidverse joined the All Kamen Rider League, I've been receiving extensive fit-and-proper trainings from the pros to become a Kamen Rider. It was my personal request too, anyway." Nico said. "And what about you guys? Ever thinking on becoming one?"

"Nah, we're already fine as Huntsmen. We got badass weapons and a good chunk of Aura to boot! Well... at least for now." Nora said.

"It's more like we need to prove your worth, though. And I believe we still want to do more." Ren added.

Nico chuckled. "I can see that. You guys are warriors already."

"Alright guys, here goes!" Brave said as he and Snipe pressed their Kimewaza slot's buttons together.

 **STAGE SELECT!**

The command caused game pixel hazes to cover the entirety of the clinic's area thanks to the simultaneuos Stage Select by the said two Riders, bringing out all of the Husks in front of the heroes. The area changed into what appeared to be a post-apocalyptic setting, somewhat fitting for the outbreak that had been going on at the moment. Derelict buildings, vehicles, and the overwhelming atmosphere of the Husks were enough for the heroes to arm themselves to the teeth.

"A post-apocalyptic stage? Heh, can you guys really believe how fitting and scary this looks at the same time?" Jaune remarked.

"Yep. The feeling's mutual." Nora said. "Then let's start bashin' the heck outta them!"

"Wait, Nora. We can't just whack those guys like in the arcade machine. Remember, even if they became husks, they're still people inside. They're not Huntsmen like us and they don't have sufficient Auras to shield them."

"But, how are we supposed to keep them at bay, then?"

"Guys, is there any way we could remove the virus from them?" Ren asked the Riders.

"Believe me, we're trying to figure that out, too." Brave said.

"Our Level 1 form has the ability to remove Bugster Virus from any hosts. Hope the Shocker Virus works on that principle, too." Snipe explained.

"And don't worry about hitting them, once we removed the virus they won't feel any pain from our attacks to them. But we still need to be ready with anything. You guys up with this?" Nico readied her Bugvisor in gun mode.

"You can count on us! Alright team, here we go!" Jaune said. Both Ren and Nora nodded and the three pressed the 'Send Locker' command, causing their respective lockers to fly away from Beacon all the way to their location in an instant. Once the Lockers landed, they retrieved their respective weapons and prepared for combat in an instant.

"Commencing operation: remove the Shocker Virus from the victims." Brave said, readying his operation gesture.

"Mission start!" Snipe and Nico proclaimed.

The heroes waged their battle against the horde of Husks. Nora prepped her Magnhild in grenade launcher mode and launched several pink smoke grenades at them, blinding their sights and gave Nico a chance to strike them down. She wouldn't need her weapons for this task as she simply needed to use her takedown skills to subdue the Husks. Once the smoke dissipated, the Rider had already disabled 5 Husks, leaving several others out in the open for her and Nora to double team on. Even if they were being circled, they didn't waver from their resolve to rescue the infected citizens of Vale. Nico set her sights at two of them and delivered several barrages and palm punches to them. the armor reinforced her strength so much that she was able to throw the Husks away several meters from her ground despite her holding it back due to her armor's Level X factor. She then kicked another one behind her for Nora to bash them away with her hammer. She spun and swung it on quick succession, and completely knocked her targets down to the ground.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Nico retorted.

"Y'know, you've got great moves for a gamer, Nico." Nora complimented.

"Thanks. Emu and the others taught me the basics and encouraged me to improve on my own. Got me where I am today." Nico said.

"Cool! Now, I wonder if the virus is contagious for us too, though."

"Don't worry, I've run my scans on them, too. We got stronger Auras and the infection won't get through warriors like us."

"Just like the red cloud, huh? This'll be a piece of cake!" the Huntress suddenly heard a hurl on her stomach. "Ugh, now I could really use a cake."

"Oh, have you tried Hiiro's?"

"Hmm... too sweet for my taste. But I don't care!"

The Rider facepalmed. "You and your apetite..."

* * *

Thanks to the Game Field's damage dampening effect when dealing with rogue civilians, Brave and Jaune could easily fend the Husks off with their swords. In the midst of the battle, Brave noticed how Jaune had developed over the time, evidenced by the latter's more composed movements.

"Well, there goes my daily cake time schedule." Brave muttered. Although, he couldn't ignore the improvements that the Huntsman had just made. "Looks like you've managed to keep your composure steady. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I got Pyrrha to help me for that, mostly." Jaune said. "Oh, and Brave?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanna ask you later once we're done with this mess. It's about that technique you taught me the other day."

"That? Oh well, think I've noticed much already. And I guess there's no need for the delay. Look closely."

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

Brave dispelled his shield and prepared his single-handed sword stance. As the flames engulfed his Gashacon Sword, he began dashing towards a nearby Husk and slashed it. He then side-stepped to another Husk and disabled it before dashing to another Husk. It was so fast that Jaune had a bit of trouble in catching up with his movements. After a while, the blonde knight was able to faintly see the Rider's footwork on what positions the feet should make in order for the free-flow to succeed. It was also important to pay attention on the steps so that he wouldn't fail midway. And just in an instant, Kamen Rider Brave successfully took down all of the hostiles, leaving them unable to stand.

"Ooh! So that's how it is!" Jaune said.

"You understand it, now? Your footwork is the most deciding factor on whether this technique works or not. You'll be able to free-flow from one enemy to another without sacrificing your composure and navigate your way through the battlefield easily. You can also deal consecutive damages to a single enemy, although you might want to be extra careful when using it against the likes of Kaijins and Xiphon. Plus, you'll need an extra force when dashing to another ground on that regard." Brave explained.

"Hmm… I think I can see where that going. Thanks, Brave."

"Just be careful so that you won't slip, rookie."

"Got it. Although, it kinda reminds me of that old dancing arcade game Footloose Revolution." Jaune quipped.

"Footloose? Oh, what a coincidence. I was actually going to recommend you on playing that kind of game. It can help you train your reflex, just like how I am in my Beat Gamer armor."

"Whoa, really? Then, I guess I should really give it a shot, sometime!"

"Though actually, Genm Corp. is currently developing an advanced version of Doremifa Beat's machine. Ever heard of Motion Capture technology? They crew's working on that."

"Then sign me up for the test. I'll be sure to give it a testimony. Well… if I have enough money to pay for."

"Splendid. It's free of charge, by the way."

* * *

Snipe and Ren fired their respective weapons to every Husks they could find. The spray from both Gashacon Magnum and Stormflower might slowly pushed the enemies back, but it won't be enough without at least a physical hit or two. Ren did a roundhouse kick towards the approaching husk while also delivering Aura-charged palm strikes at the others. Benefitted by his fighting style, he was also an expertise in finding the weak spots from the enemy's joints, enabling him to easily take them down. Snipe however, decided to take a much bolder approach. He used his bulky armor to bash through the enemies and he also racked up an Energy Item to back him up further. Finally, he activated a finisher as a wrap-up.

 **SPEEDING-UP!**

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **BANG BANG CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Snipe jumped and spun mid-air to form a bullet construct. He ricocheted through several Husks in breakneck speed, knocking them all down effectively. With the Husks disabled, all they need to do is to remove the virus from its host. The Rider then proceeded to use the armor's virus separation function by simply touching one of the infected.

"Okay. That should be all of them."

"How's the healing?" Ren asked.

"Looks like this'll take a lot while. Good thing they move slow like any zombies are." Snipe commented. "Can you still go on, Ren?"

"Don't worry, I won't colapse in the next five seconds." The Huntsman replied.

"Say, have you been playing games, lately?"

"Not much. I spend most of my time training, meditating, and hanging out with the others."

"And studying?"

"And studying, yes."

"Favorite subject?"

"Miss Goodwitch's." He replied.

"Combat training? Never took you as the type, but... eh, hardworker's a hardworker." Snipe commented. "Kinda reminds me how I work myself up in the medics."

"You're not wrong on that." Ren said. "So... how does it feel?"

"About what?"

"Being a doctor and healing people... I never thought about how healers do their job back in my first day going to Huntsmen school. I've always been intent in killing Grimms, but... I feel like the need to be the one who keeps my friends stay in shape. Maybe not that much, but I think it's very important." Ren lamented.

"It is." the Rider said. "You're already on the good track just by thinking like that. We might be Remnant's first and probably last line of defense against the likes of Grimm and Dai-Shocker, but deep inside we're not mere weapons. I mean, even our weapons need maintenance in order to keep operating in the most optimal condition possible. When you're being a doctor, the most important thing that you'll need to pay attention is the very life in front of you. Think about the ones who need the utmost help, approach them, and give them any support that you could provide."

"I see. But still, I'm no healer like you. I'm afraid that what I give won't be enough for the people."

Snipe patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We all have our own parts to play. That's why we need each other, because we're never meant to accomplish things alone."

"I understand. Thanks, Snipe." Ren thanked.

"No biggie. Now then…" Snipe checked on the nearby victim.

"Hey Jaune!" Nora called.

"Yeah?"

"Pyrrha's already on her way here, but she's got bad news, too. The same thing's happened on her place." she informed.

"Really!? Man, what's this town has gone into?"

Suddenly, Snipe got a massive reading on the fallen Husks. Despite his attempt to remove the virus, it did little to nothing in healing the victims. The virus was still stuck to its host like a power glue, meaning that they were dealing with a new type of virus unlike that of a Bugster Virus.

"What the hell's going on?!" Jaune muttered.

" _ **Just like how zombies do."**_ A familiar voice called out from beneath the horde, sending the chills to those who knew of him. _**"They'll just keep coming again… and again… and again…"**_

The ominous voice was immediately recognized by Nico. "Y-You're!"

"Just like old times, huh?" Snipe muttered.

"Gamedeus…!" Brave growled.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago..._

As Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake walked out of the shopping district, they heard screamings came from behind. They saw several citizens fleeing from the Husks that had already reached enough number to spread panic. Not only that, the Husks also infected the citizens by forced physical contact to them. the virus spreaded form the Husks' bodies to the victims as they hold them back from running.

"What the!? Is this some kind of zombie apocalypse gig or something!?" Ruby shouted.

"At least we all know that we're not on a movie set." Blake commented.

"Alright, let's get our weapons here and prevent this... plague from spreading!" Ruby ordered.

"You got it!" Pyrrha complied. The three sent their weapons to their location. However, Pyrrha raised a suspicion of what the chaos could be. "You know, I wonder if this is the Shocker Virus that the Riders talked about."

"Shocker Virus? then... it's just like when we fought the giant before!" Ruby said.

"To think it could be used sporadically..." Blake muttered.

"Yeah, to think that it could be done, right?"

A voice came from the midst of the Husk horde. it was none other than the crime lord himself.

"Roman!? The heck this is all about!?" Ruby shouted.

Waving his Gashacon Bugvisor, Roman answered. "Just a demonstration of our newly developed Shocker Virus: a perfect way to get more labors since our Faunus employers become more... weary than ever."

Blake was ticked the moment he mentioned the Faunus. She quickly aimed her weapon at him. However, the Husks quickly stood in front of the crime boss, blocking the Faunus' line of fire. Seeing this, she was disgruntled and refrained from her intention.

"Nuh-uh! These are still townsfolks! One wrong move and they'll pay the price."

"Release the people! They have nothing to do with this!" she demanded.

"Oh they do, actually. I think you can recall how Xiphon wants to help people in voicing out their opinions. We're simply facilitating them with the solution to enact their own will." Roman said. "Not that it's already perfected, anyway."

"Facilitate!? All you did was having them act against their will!" Pyrrha protested.

"Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty in order to bring the very best of people's wisdom, champ. Now, get 'em!"

The Husks approached the Huntresses. The three were hesitant as to how they must deal with the Shocker Virus plague. They had their weapons ready, but was unsure if their attempts wouldn't hurt the infected civillians. Until revving bike voices came from behind the Huntresses. Kyle arrived with his Decadriver ready, and Yang with her Bumblebee and Weiss on its backseat. Weiss divided the Husks away using her gravity Glyph and encased them with ice Glyph, leaving Roman open to attacks in which Kyle used the opportunity.

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

"Henshin!"

 **RYUKI!**

The Rider skid his bike and sled towards the crime boss. Knowing that the latter could jump away from his position, D-Ryuki also jumped off from his bike and struck Roman with another attack.

 **ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!**

The dragon head knuckle was already charged with a fireball, which exploded upon contact with Roman's body. However, Roman was revealed to also had landed a hit on the Rider's helmet with the help of his Bugvisor gun mode. This caused the two to be pushed away from one another due to its sheer force, skidding through the ground.

"Kyle!" the others called out.

"Okay… didn't see that coming, though." He grunted. Pyrrha then proceeded to help the Rider got up. "Thanks. You guys alright?"

"Yeah but seriously, do you always have to put up a stunt like that?" Pyrrha deadpanned.

"Well, I always wanted to hit a criminal like that. Gotta make some memories In case I graduate much earlier than the others." D-Ryuki said.

"Kyle, you know that in Huntsmen Academy, no one graduates earlier than the standard curriculum intended right? We graduate as a team whether we're associated with our batch or not. Plus, you're not even taking any pictures, here." The champion pointed out.

"Oh yeah. That kinda takes me back on how I graduated early from my college, actually. Hell, even I got a Cum Laude on my resume."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah, never told you about that, huh?"

"Nope. But, it's still good to know."

"You guys!" Ruby called out.

"We came as soon as we could. What's going on, here?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno. These guys just came out of nowhere like zombies."

"Zombies, huh? Then I guess it's time we use everything we've learned from zombie games!"

"Yang, do we really have to bring this up now?" Ruby deadpanned.

"But guys, don't forget: they're still people, too. We can't just swing our weapons around while ignoring the fact that we're harming people, too." Blake reminded.

"Oh, that? Don't worry, the doctors said that the damage won't affect their health, so might as well do whatever we can to hold them back from spreading." Yang informed. "And they're on their way here, too."

"But Blake still got a point. We still need to subdue the victims, somehow." D-Ryuki said,

"Hate to break it to you guys, but my ice won't hold them for long." Weiss informed.

Roman rose up from the ground, barely getting on to his composure after the blast. He coughed and said, "Great… Now that's just worse than my daily dose of cigarettes…"

"Stop smoking or get smoked, Roman. That's the law of this world." D-Ryuki retorted.

"Hahahah! Yeah, you got 'im right!" Yang cheered, but responded with a baffled stare by the rest of the girls. "What?"

"Don't even think that you could just get rid of me like that! I still have my Aura to boot, and this new toy of mine will teach you some respect to the elders!" Roman growled as he fired the Bugvisor to his enemies.

 **ATTACK RIDE : GUARD VENT!**

D-Ryuki successfully defended his allies from the attack. However, the blast also freed the Husks from the ice restraint. The situation became direr as there were still uninfected citizens around the vicinity. Standing in front of the crime lord was a group of Dai-Shocker Combatants summoned from the Bugvisor.

"Blake, Decade, we'll hold Torchwick here. The rest of you, get the zombies away from people. Use as much ice prison as you could okay, Weiss?" Ruby ordered.

"You can count on me." Weiss nodded.

"Copy that. Let's roll, guys!" D-Ryuki said.

The others nodded and went on with their assignments. Yang and Weiss did their best in drawing the attention of the Husks, ranging from freezing them, pulling them away with gravity Glyphs, and even directly punching them right to their faces while Pyrrha checked through the street's nook and cranny for any civillians. She shot several Husk's heads as they were about to infect several kids and an adult that appeared to be a kindergarten teacher.

"I'll guide you all away from this place. Don't worry." She assured.

The amazon escorted the said citizens out from their hiding spot. However, the teacher got caught by one of the Husks on their way out. She desperately pleaded as her consciousness slipped away by the infection, "Please, Huntress! Please… protect them…!"

Pyrrha and the children witnessed it in horror. Though she didn't cry like how some of the children were, she couldn't shake away the fact that she failed to safe even a single soul. She had no time to mourn her loss. She still had more people to safe. As she pushed some of the husks away, Weiss quickly rushed to her side and froze the oncoming Husks. Though it might not do much damage, it was at the very least enough to keep them away from the infectious citizen-turned Dai-Shocker slave, one would assume.

Pyrrha approached the crying kids and said, "Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this. I promise."

"Y-you do?" a boy asked. She simply nodded and smiled to hide her sorrow.

"We won't fail you. Please, stay strong and believe in us, okay?"

Weiss noticed pretty much what happened on their way here without having to ask. As a Huntress she was, she must focus on the task at hand regardless of what's lost. "Anyone hurt?"

"The kids are fine. No sign of injuries or infection." Pyrrha reported. "Where's Yang?"

"Don't worry, she won't be long."

* * *

As Yang was busy scouring through the rampaging Husks, she found the Dust Shopkeeper defending his shop by swinging his broom to the Husks, to no avail. The brawler quickly traversed there by summoning her bike and rammed towards the nearby Husks. She also shot a few Dust rounds from her gauntlet, added with some touch of her heatseeker rounds.

"You good?" Yang asked the shopkeeper.

"U-uh-uh. At least." he said. "But the Dusts..."

"The important thing is to get you to safety. Hop on. I'll take you to a safer spot." She said.

Carrying the shopkeeper behind, Yang rode away from the shop. Several Husks closed in on them, and Yang shot them with her Ember Celica once she told the man to hold on tight. Not long after that, they rendezvoused with the other Huntresses with civilians on their watch. The Husks had also been taken down and had no signs of movements on their arrival.

"Is this everyone?" Yang asked.

"Hopefully. With most people had been turned into… whatever these are, we might be the only ones left here." Weiss said.

"Do you know somewhere else safe from here?" Pyrrha asked.

"We can take the people to a Bullhead Port nearby, but… I don't even know if it's safe there. Who knows if these zombies are already there." Yang said.

Pyrrha reminded. "Anyway, we should keep on moving."

Suddenly, the Husks woke up again as if they were unfazed by the damage they took. They crept closer and closer towards the fleeing group.

"H-how in the world…!?" Weiss widened her eyes in disbelief as much as the others did.

"These guys just don't give up do they?" Yang muttered.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from behind the horde. It caught some of their attention, only to be assaulted by two men as they turned behind. they turned out to be Emu Hojo and Kiriya Kujo who had just arrived on the scene, de-summoning their Bike Gamers and wielding their Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sparrow respectively.

"Well, holy smokes! Look what we just got here!" Kiriya said. "Hey, Emu! Your game just made it into reality!"

"Hmm, never thought AR games could be this good… I mean, not in a good way, I suppose." Emu replied.

"Emu! Kiriya!" Weiss called.

"You guys okay?" the pediatrician asked.

"Besides from the infected, we're the only ones left." Pyrrha said.

Emu sighed both in relief "Great… and just when I finished playing my remastered Resident of Dead 2... hope I could work on my skills, here."

Kiriya replied. "Too bad we won't have to loot things, though. That's the fun part of the game, isn't it?"

"We already got citizens on our fold, so we'd better make this work."

"Is there any way for us to turn them back to normal?" Weiss asked.

"I've got a few ideas, Weiss. Kiriya, we're gonna use anything that can remove virus. Try that Level 0 form and let's see which one of us has the stronger effect." Emu instructed.

"Got it. It's Shocker Virus we're talking about, here."

Emu prepared his pink Mighty Action X Gashat as Kiriya took out what appeared to be a black version of his Bakusou Bike Gashat, implying that it was its prototype version.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"Wait, Level 0?"

"Now then, Zero Gear…"

"HENSHIN!"

 **GASHATTO! / GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **BAKUSOU DOKUSOU GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKU~SOU~ BI~KE!**

As Kiriya kicked his chosen Rider thumbnail, the Gashat gate went past through him and changed him into a sleeker and simpler version of his Rider Form. While keeping his original helmet and helmet-like backpack designs, his overall armor was what appeared to be a palette swap from Ex-Aid's. Except that his weapons indicator displayed his Sparrow modes, having a pair of yellow shoulder pads and shoes, and a jet black jumpsuit armor with electric magenta accents, silver circuitry lines, and several silver armor platings.

Along with Ex-Aid in his level 1 form, Lazer Turbo began their mission to disable the Husks in an attempt to cure them.

"Wow… I thought that's gonna be just like Ex-Aid's, uhh… clown suit?" Yang said, causing Lazer Turbo to slightly chuckle.

"I knew it, man! Clown suits for the win!" he said, patting his partner's shoulder.

"Well, you're not wrong about that." Ex-Aid deadpanned. "Great. Now you've just start giving me ideas…"

"I remember seeing your Level 2 in my Scroll's chat app but, uhh… isn't this just like that but without those… bike armors?." Weiss asked.

"You're right. Level 2 was originally made to separate Bugster Virus from its host, but this one's made to nullify it right away… considering Dai-Shocker's worked with the same principle." Lazer Turbo said.

"He's usually stuck with his bike form in Level 2, but we ended up getting all of our gears tuned up during our first great battle against Dai-Shocker in Remnant. That's one of the effects." Ex-Aid informed.

"It's my personal request, by the way!" Lazer Turbo added. "So, ready to rev it up, partner?"

"No continues needed for that as always."

Nodding to each other, the two Riders quickly jumped across the buildings to pick up several yellow Energy Items each with an image of a taunting Rider. They also used it on each of them once they returned.

 **INSTIGATE!**

The Energy Item's effect immediately turned the Husks towards the Riders who stood a few meters away from the group, effectively drawing them away from the remaining citizens.

Lazer then instructed, "We need at least two people to back us up! Anyone willing to?"

"You guys go. I'll guide the people away from here." Weiss said. The two nodded as Weiss did her job. "Come on people, this way."

"Alright. Pyrrha, you're up for this?" there was no response from the Huntress champion who seemed to be spacing out. It must have been from her failure to safe the children's teacher. "Pyrrha?"

"Oh, right! sorry, I'm just... tired. I think."

The brawler could immediately tell that something must had hit her hard along the way. she then proceeded to give her the best encouragement she could afford. "Pyrrha, we're gonna win this day. We won't let Dai-Shocker endanger anyone again, and we're gonna turn the people back to normal. Keep your head up, will 'ya?"

"You're right. the Riders must've known how to solve this."

The two then nodded to each other and rushed towards the Riders. "Hey guys, the area's clear! We're in!"

"Use these Energy Items! You'll be able to take them down easily! And don't worry about holding back! The damage will only amplified to the Shocker Virus, so the people are gonna be okay!" Ex-Aid and Lazer Turbo threw another two Instigate Item to the Huntresses, immedately putting them in the item's effect.

 **INSTIGATE!**

"Ready, partner?"

"Let's rev it up, then!"

 **STAGE SELECT!**

The Ex-Aidverse Riders used their Stage Select ability to cage the entire area and prevent the Husks from fleeing. The environment then changed into ruins, which was surprisingly fitting for the predicament they were in at the moment. the Heroes immediately charged up against the Husks, mowing them down one by one.

"A zombie apocalypse setting, huh? Can't say I'm surprised." Yang mused. A Husk was closing in on her and she knocked it out with her Gauntlets.

"You play zombie games, too?" Lazer asked.

"Yeah, lots of 'em. Zombie Rising's my all time favorite."

"Oh, that wacky one? man, I've always liked it too! I mean, the items always caught my eyes. especially the vehicles and the Exo-Suit."

"Say, your powers are based on games, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then... is there anyone who's using zombie game powers?"

"Oh, there is one."

"Really!?"

"And he's the one you're supposed to be meeting, now. But since this is our hectic morning, I guess you'll have to wait for that." Lazer Turbo said.

"Great! Now I'm really fired up!"

"Ex-Aid, is the virus also contageus to us, too?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. People enhanced with Auras like us won't be infected even if they try. But still, we can't let them spread further." He informed.

"Guess the last thing we ever wanted is for the whole world to turn into Dai-Shocker slaves. Alright, I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Roger that!"

* * *

D-Ryuki and Blake paved a way through for Ruby to engage Roman herself. As she sped through the summoned Combatants, Blake swung her Gambol Shroud sickle around, hitting the surrounding enemies. Thanks to her agile maneuvers and shadow clone Semblance, the Faunus was able to dodge any incoming shots from the Combatants' rifles. She also shot their hands to disarm them before kicking them all out.

D-Ryuki swung his Drag Knuckle to the Combatants and shot them with its breath. When engaging them in close combat, he would occasionally charge up a fireball and detonated it when he came onto a contact with one of them, blowing their bodies to dust. suddenly, a Combatant shot him with a Dust launcher.

 **ATTACK RIDE : GUARD VENT!**

He was barely able to defend himself with the Drag Shield. The blast launched him several feet away and sent him dragging the ground.

"Okay... now you've done it!"

The Rider ran towards the shooter and made his way through the Combatants by charging at them like a rugby player and stopped right after he bashed away the said enemy. D-Ryuki then grabbed the Combatant's head and crushed it with the Drag Knuckle's maw.

Surrounded by the remaining Combatants, Blake regrouped with the Rider for one last finisher after the latter discarded all of his Attack Ride Weapons.

"Hey Blake, wanna trade weapons for a moment?"

"Not sure if I could use it as good as you." She said.

"Don't worry, it's simple enough for you to use. I think."

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Great!"

 **ATTACK RIDE : SWORD VENT!**

 **ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK!**

D-Ryuki sent the Drag Saber and threw the Ride Booker to Blake as the Faunus handed him her Gambol Shroud in turn. He used both the sword and the cleaver sheath in the same manner as Gaim and Ghost Musashi's Nitoryu/dual wielding style, while Blake held the Drag Saber on her left hand in reversed grip with the Ride Booker on the opposite, resembling her original fighting stance. The Dust round inside the weapon reacted with Crossattack's effect, causing the weapon's edge to be engulfed in flames generated from his gauntlets. He easily tore the enemies apart as they exploded and burned into ashes. Next, Blake shot the enemies with the Ride Booker gun before slicing them with the Drag Saber. She had little to no trouble in using the Rider's armaments due to them having a similar type with her Gambol Shroud. The command also ignited the flames from the Drag Saber and all she had to do was constantly switching the Ride Booker between its gun and sword mode for maximum damage.

The Rider then used the weapon's giant cleaver mode and delivered a powerful flaming slash, effectively taking down six Combatants at once. Noticing the super strong and elastic ribbon on her weapon, D-Ryuki held onto it and started swinging the weapon wildly. The attack range also greatly increased as it tore the Combatants apart. The Faunus' eyes widened as to how she'd never thought to use it that way, as she was always doing it in its sickle mode.

"What the-whoa!"

However, after seconds of swinging around, the sheath was accidentally thrown out from the sword, but it luckily landed on the last Combatant's chest, much to Blake's surprise.

"Whew! Okay, I... didn't see that coming."

"That... is why I always flail my Gambol Shroud in sickle mode, Kyle. The magnetic lock gets weaker the faster you swing it like that." Blake corrected. "Then again... I think you just gave me some ideas for my new technique."

"Really?"

"Honestly, I never thought you'd use it that way. maybe I'll install a feature to further strengthen the sheath's lock the next time I'm doing it. throwing the sheath's also cool but next time, you'd better be careful when you're using someone else's weapon." she flicked the Rider's helmet.

"Yeah... my bad, though. I'll be careful, next time."

* * *

Ruby Rose was finally granted a rematch against her first nemesis: the very own crime boss himself. Having drawn away from the ensuing chaos, the two could fight with no holds barred. Ruby surely had a bigger weapon that backed up by her powerful swings, but Roman turned out to be much clever and agile to dodge her attacks. He could read her attack patterns like a book, waiting for the right moment to shoot his brand new Gashacon Bugvisor. He finally had his chance to shoot it right at her face, in which she quickly crouched down to avoid. It almost hit her chin that could probably hurt like getting hit by Cardin's mace despite the Aura protection. Then again, pain is the only proof of a living Huntsman.

"Not using your cane anymore, Roman? Or did someone just break it in half?" Ruby taunted.

"Hey, I just got this new doohickey and I don't want my precious cane to be the first one to break, you know? Besides, sometimes I need to follow the mode just to entertain myself." Roman said.

"That doesn't make you any fancier, anyway." She retorted.

"Then, how about this!?"

 **GYU IN!**

Roman switched his weapon to its chainsaw mode and swung it against the Huntress' scythe. Its whirring saw gave the crime boss more power so much that he could easily swipe his enemy's weapon away. Not only that, Roman began combining his fighting techniques with his cane, putting Ruby in a disadvantage. When Roman found an opening, he used his cane to trip her down and grounded her with his Bugvisor. She defended against it using the Crescent Rose's grip. However, she quickly broke out from it and rolled away from him as soon as she noticed how close the chainsaw was into her fingers.

 **CHU DON!**

After she was able to trip Roman down with her right foot, she quickly shot a fire Dust round. Roman retaliated by firing his Bugvisor gun, resulting in an explosion that blew them both away. Ruby skidded through the ground to keep her composure on as Roman rolled away. He found out that the Bugvisor was temporarily disabled due to the explosion, much to his dismay. Knowing that the Bugvisor was still essential top his plans, the crime boss quickly resorted to his own trusty cane, throwing dozens of red flame Dust crystals at the charging Huntress. It caught her off guard for a moment, but she quickly tossed it aside and reached the enemy enough to hit him with the Crescent Rose's blunt end. Roman however, used this chance to shoot right at her face once again. She quickly leant back as he fired it, rolling back only to find Roman nowhere in front of her.

Ruby huffed, feeling that the battle felt like it was… half-assed, for the lack of better word. "Is that all you got!? I thought you're scarier than this, you know!"

Shortly after, Blake and D-Ryuki caught up with her, having finished off all of the Combatants.

"Where's Torchwick?" D-Ryuki asked.

"Gone. Never thought he'd back away in the middle of a fight like this." Ruby said.

"That's odd. He must've up to something else other than keeping us in bay. Then again, we still have the zombie gig going on around Vale." Blake pointed out.

"We've already checked through every corner we could find. the town's emptied pretty much, already." D-Ryuki reported.

"Good. Let's go check on the others, then." Ruby ordered.

* * *

 **GAME CLEAR!**

Inside the Game Field, the heroes were able to take down the Husks one by one. Considering that this might be a field test, the Husks' only threatening feature was that they were contagious to ordinary civilians. Quarantine should be enough to contain them from ever spreading, but the heroes still needed to cure them so that they wouldn't worry the victims' families.

And the heroes were just about to be done once they had disabled all of the Husks. One problem still remained at hand, though…

"Okay… this is all of them, guys." Pyrrha said.

"Alright! Then you guys can cure 'em!" Yang cheered.

"Let's see if this works, then." Ex-Aid touched one of the husk's bodies and checked the progress through his HUD. The Shocker Virus, indicated by their infamous Remnant globe-holding eagle logo, seemed to be dissipating slightly. However, it wasn't enough to separate the virus, let alone completely curing the victim. "It's no good. Lazer, you're up."

"That hard, eh? Got it." The Mohawk Rider complied, kneeling down to the Husk and proceeded to cure the virus.

"Dai-Shocker… I've never seen anyone who'd go with such length like this." Pyrrha lamented.

"Yeah and even worse, Roman's with 'em, too." Yang said. "The only thing is, why would someone like Roman Torchwick work with the likes of those guys?"

"Because they paid him well?" the champion guessed.

"From what I know, a small-time criminal like him would prefer to work independently. Even with some of his hired men, he should've been skeptical on working with some sort of… underground big wigs like Dai-Shocker and maybe even White Fang." Yang deduced.

"That White Fang part still bothers me, though…" Pyrrha said. "But I gotta say, you sure got some experiences in that, Yang."

"I've been to many places with my Bumblebee. Some of them are from comic books, by the way." the brawler sheepishly said the last part.

"I think it's about rise of power, guys." Ex-Aid replied. "See, Dai-Shocker is usually comprised of various enemies from our world's timeline. They've managed to acquire their data and resurrect them to do their bidding. Sometimes, they even allied themselves with another evil organization for the same goal we've always known."

Lazer Turbo also added while busy in his curing process, "Our guess is that the current Dai-Shocker has lesser members that are able to recruit the likes of White Fang and Roman, which means that they could be used as pawns for a greater plan."

"So we could say that our enemies are united. That'll be the scariest thing I've ever heard." Pyrrha said.

"Guess life's not always a comic book fantasy." Yang said.

After a thorough diagnosis, the Riders finally came to a conclusion, which they'd inform the girls, right away.

"So, how're the victims? Are they gonna be okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let's talk about it more outside." Lazer Turbo said as he pressed the Kimewaza Slot's button.

 **STAGE SELECT!**

He chose an option 'Quarantine', causing red warning lines to surround the area as the heroes went back to the real world, leaving the Husks behind. The Game Field was effectively turned into a quarrantine zone. This of course, caught the concern of both Yang and Pyrrha.

"Wh-what just happened?" Yang asked.

Ex-Aid reluctantly answered. "We... can't turn the citizens back to normal right now."

"But, why?"

"Turns out Dai-Shocker has a totally new strain of virus, meaning that our conventional curing abilities are unable to cure them this instant." The chibi Rider regretfully explained.

"I'm the one who supposed to have a stronger effect on neutralizing Bugster or any other Virus, but this one..." Lazer stopped. "Sorry but, we're gonna have to quarantine them for the time being. That means we still need to study them for a stronger cure."

"That bad, huh?" Yang sighed at the upsetting news. However, she and Pyrrha fully understood that cases like this would always need a lot of time to figure out. "Dammit... I just hope we could get this over with and kick some Dai-Shocker ass, right now."

"The feeling's mutual, Yang. I can't stand how they're involving innocents, either." Pyrrha said. Suddenly, her Scroll rang. It showed a text message from her team about another outbreak that occured. She then quickly pocketed her Scroll and informed her friends. "I just got a word from my team. The outbreak's also happening on the clinic they're helping out. I need to go there." she said.

"Got it. I'll get you there, then." Yang offered. However, Lazer Turbo halted her from doing so.

"Nah, I'll do it, Yang."

"You sure?"

The coroner sighed. "It's fine. Right now, I'm sure team RWBY needs you the most here. I mean, you're not the only one with wheels now, aren't you?"

"We still need to tend to the citizens until the authorities come to pick them up. Who knows what else's still in here." Ex-Aid added.

"Got it." Yang accepted. "Then, I guess you'd better hurry, you two."

"Alright! Pyrrha, get ready." Kiriya said, replied by her nod as he prepared his trusty gears: the Gamer Driver and his Bakusou Bike Gashat.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"2nd Gear, Henshin!"

 **GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BAKUSOU DOKUSOU GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKUSOU BIKE!**

The Rider directly transformed to his bike form, being one of the most unconventional Rider system in the history of the Riderverse. "Ever been on a bike, before?"

As Pyrrha got on the Rider, Pyrrha said, "Well... I remember playing a bike arcade game when I was little, so… I guess this isn't any different?"

"You're basing this on a game?" Lazer deadpanned for a moment, although he dismissed it due to the reasons regarding on his own Rider motif. "Nevermind, hope you could hang tight for a bit. Let's roll!"

"I'll see you guys in a minute." She said as she rode with the Rider to their next destination, where a greater danger awaits.

* * *

 _Present…_

The heroes continued their battle against the crazed Kaijin. Brave, Snipe, and Nora faced the Gamedeus Kaijin as the others drew away the Husks from the battle with the help of 'Instigate' Energy Item that Nico handed. The former Riders immediately went with their Level 3 forms, with Brave scratching the discs to fire powerful melodic sonic blasts and Snipe firing his gatling guns. They were providing a cover fire for Nora to close in on him and strike a heavy blow, only for Gamedeus to easily block it with his shield. Brave backed the hammer girl up by swinging his Gashacon Sword ice mode against Gamedeus' sword. The ice property broke upon contact that let out cold gasses, revealing it to be a dry ice used to cover his and Nora's tracks as they backed away. Snipe shot his gatling guns

The Huntress quickly spun her hammer towards his leg in an attempt to trip him, boosted by the blast of Magnhild's grenade launcher thrust. The monster managed to jump it out using his wings, but he got hit on his right leg that temporarily broke his posture. Using this chance, the two Riders attacked him. Snipe fired his Gashacon Magnum after he pressed its 'B' button with his right gatling gun being controlled by the Gamer armor's sentry unit, and Brave doing the same to his Gashacon Sword and slashed the Kaijin's abdomen, sending sparks flying off from it. Suddenly, Nora swung her Magnhild upwards with the launcher's boost and hit Gamedeus' pelvis hard, sending him a few feet high before falling down. The Riders' sturdy helmets couldn't hide their cringing eyes, letting out small 'ouches'.

"Wow, did… did I just touch the nerve?" Nora wondered.

"More than just a nerve, I suppose." Brave said. "It's the nerve of all nerves of men."

"Yeah, you don't have to further elaborate it, Brave." Snipe said.

"It's the balls." He nonchalantly said.

"Okay, hold it right there!" Snipe interrupted.

"Ooh? And I thought men are stronger." The hammer girl teased.

"We are tough, alright! But, we're also sensitive." He replied.

"That's right! Coming from a guy who's afraid of Ghosts!" Nico shouted from afar as she was done taking down the Husks once again.

"Oh, knock it off!" Snipe shouted back.

"Alright-alright… Gamedeus, huh? Never thought the god of Game World couldn't stand that kinda hurdle." Nora boasted.

" _ **YOU FOUL BRAT!"**_ Gamedeus growled as he rose up from the ground. _**"Have you know no such thing as common courtesy!? Even if you are aiming for a one hit K.O. that is by no means, you could hit my pelvis! That is not how we fight, here!"**_

"Says the one who lacks grace in the first place." Brave mocked.

"Yeah! Dai-Shocker doesn't even have courtesy like, at all!" Nora added.

" _ **Grrrh…"**_ the Kaijin growled, knowing that he couldn't further counter their argument but with the only thing he still had. _**"Then you left me no choice. For hurting my will and pride, I shall present you with my greatest form. Now behold, and tremble in fear!"**_

Gamedeus rose his arms high and began gathering a malicious dark energy. It was harvested from the fallen Husks which made their bodies a bit skinnier and weaker, much to the heroes' shock. The Kaijin laughed maniacally as he grew bigger and his body became more and more monstrous. The dark energy that surrounded his body soon dispersed and revealed his said form. The monster's body resembled a '+' cross, with the left and right sides became a pair of dragon heads and the bottom became a huge blade. His upper body and wings also grew bigger. Not only that, his Grimm-like design didn't even make him any less terrifying.

"I can't believe it… he's absorbing the energy from the Husks!" Ren said as the heroes regrouped.

"So, he's gone all draconian, huh?" Nico muttered.

"I was gonna say something about his 'willie', but nevermind…" Nora muttered.

"Heh, nice one." The Rider replied, understanding the reference.

"But… if this keeps up, the victims could die from the sudden lack of stamina!" Jaune informed.

" _ **That is true!"**_ Gamedeus boasted. _**"I will say this to you once; you will never be strong enough to beat me in time!"**_

"Did someone say 'beat him in time'?" a voice called out from behind the heroes.

Another one also came. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting!"

"Pyrrha! Lazer!"

"Wow, never knew you could ride a bike! You look cool!" Nora complimented.

"R-really?" the Amazon said as she got off the Rider.

"Just gotta add some leather jacket, though." She replied.

"You guys good?" Lazer approached his fellow Riders in his bike form.

"Yeah, but not the victims, though." Snipe replied. "The creep's using their life energy to buff him up."

"And if we don't beat him up soon, I'm afraid it'll be too late for them." Jaune informed. "Got something up for that?"

"I got an idea in particular though." Lazer said as he switched to his humanoid Rider mode by flipping his Gamer Driver cover back and forth. "Hey, Gamedeus! If it's time attack that you want, then it's a beatdown that you'll get!"

" _ **Oh? Now I wonder how far will your cockiness get!"**_

Lazer took out a black Gashat from his holder. It had a picture of a samurai with 'Giri Giri Chambara' printed on it.

 **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

As the game title screen appeared behind him, a black and gold samurai-like sentry drone emerged from it and circled around the Rider. He then inserted the Gashat to the belt's second slot and flipped the cover back and forth.

"Gear Three!"

 **GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BAKUSOU DOKUSOU GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKUSOU BIKE! AGACHA! GIRI-GIRI-GIRI-GIRI CHAMBARA!**

As the said games' Gashat gates went through the Rider, the drone separated its limbs and attached itself to Lazer's armor, granting him a bulkier and Japanese oriental-looking appearance. The drone's feet became his shoulder and arm guards, while its arms became his leg armors with evident hand-like ornaments on the back. Lazer's helmet was also covered by the drone's head, which turned it into a samurai mask with golden flame-like horns and mouthpiece along with a pair of black side horns.

With Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, the heroes were ready to even the odds and save the lives of the Husk victims, at the very least working on how to cure them.

"Alright! Now we're revvin' it up!" Lazer said.

"This is it, guys! Hit 'im with all we've got!" Jaune ordered.

" _ **You are welcome to try!"**_

Team JNPR and the Ex-Aidverse Riders began their assault towards the evolved Kaijin as the Game Field's skies slowly became as red as blood itself, signifying the strength that Gamedeus had which sent the heroes chills as they charged forward. The Riders felt it more than the Huntsmen team, but regardless, they jumped towards Gamedeus to deliver the first strike.

 **GASHACON SPARROW!**

Brave and Lazer clashed their respective weapons against the dragon heads as Snipe fired his gatling guns while avoiding Gamedeus' energy roars at the same time. just like how the monster was in the Ex-Aidverse, Gamedeus' attacks were nearly precise that landing a hit on him would require lots of effort in dodging his oncoming attacks. On the ground, team JNPR was waiting for the right time to strike, which came as soon as Brave and Lazer landed in front of them and offered them a lift. Nora and Ren were the first ones who took the chance. They were being thrown by the two Riders towards the evolved Kaijin. not only the Huntsmen struck a hit, but they also fired their weapons in point-blank range.

Gamedeus however, was not always about going all-out at the get-go. He was obviously conserving his energy, waiting for the right time to move his entire body as he would always rely on his dragon-head arms for minimum stamina output. Just like that, he succeeded in shooting down Snipe as he was finally tired out from dodging and spun himself to get rid of Nora and Ren.

 **CHU-DON!**

"Finally, someone for me to knock the hell out with! Jaune, Pyrrha, lend me a hand, here!"

"You got it." Jaune said. He and Pyrrha nodded to each other as they proceeded.

Next, Nico showed her skills with her Bugvisor gun. She ran around the monster and shot him as she dodged his dragon arms. She was then assisted by Pyrrha, who shot her Akouo rifle right to Gamedeus' head., in which Nico did the same. It might not be enough to pierce his head, but it disoriented his sight to give Jaune time to charge up his Aura and slashed one of the dragon arms. Gamedeus then flung Jaune and Pyrrha away with his still intact dragon arm. Nico then countered it by shooting her Bugvisor right into the dragon head's eyes, temporarily blinding it as she switched her weapon to its other mode.

 **GYU-IN!**

Nico grazed the dragon arms at the same time. She then jumped and ran through on of it and delivered a blow on the monster's head. However, Gamedeus quickly spun himself to swing his blade at her. She could barely defend herself with her Bugvisor that popped out its hard light shield. The attack knocked her away, but Snipe caught her in time.

"Hey there, tiger." Nico exhaustedly greeted.

"Well, that was a close call." He said.

"Not my worst. Believe me."

"Any ideas, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"There's something I wanna try with that bottom blade of his. I'll see what I can do." Jaune informed. His team nodded in agreement.

"You sure about this, rookie?" Lazer asked.

"I think I could see how this would go. Let him do his thing." Brave said.

"Hey, you!"

" _ **Hrrmm?"**_

"I'm actually curious if that bottom blade of yours is really that sharp, or if it's just a deco to make you look cooler." Jaune goaded.

" _ **And what of it?"**_

"Let's see which one's sharper; mine or yours?"

" _ **Pfft... hehahahahah! You, a mere weakling, challenging my great sword!? I am very certain of the answer boy, for I Gamedeus shall prove it to you!"**_

Gamedeus immediately flew high to gain an altitude and drop himself towards the heroes in high speed. Jaune simply smiled as he knew that his plan succeeded, partially laughed at how easily provoked the Kaijin was. He exchanged glances with his fellow warriors, who instinctively agreed on how to play this one out. Just as Gamedeus was about to come crashing down, the heroes already cleared away from their position. The drop created a huge crater that let out dark flames. The power itself seemed enough to decimate an entire force of military corps.

" _ **Just when I thought you had another ace up in your sleeves…"**_ Gamedeus sighed, knowing that the heroes were nowhere to be found. _**"I am very disappointed in you, puny Huntsma-urgh!"**_

However, he suddenly felt a strong force pulling him deep to the ground

" _ **Wh-what sorcery is this!?"**_

"Our sorcery, Gamedeus." Jaune said from behind the monster as he and his comrades rose out from the remaining trees, with Brave beside him revealing a turquoise Energy Item depicting a Rider telepathically lifting two apples in opposing vertical directions.

 **GRAVITY-MANIPULATION!**

" _ **An Energy… Item!? Argh!"**_ Gamedeus groaned as he was slowly being pulled into the ground. _**"So… this is what you're after…!"**_

"I figured out that your bottom blade stands out too much, so I've goaded you to stab it right where you're gonna have a hard time pulling it out." Jaune explained.

"And soil is the best answer. Just like stabbing Excalibur back to the stone it belongs." Brave added.

"King Arthur and the Knights of Round Table?"

"Precisely. I almost forgot that we shared some similarities in pop culture and fairy tales in a certain degree."

"No worries here… master."

"Okay, now you're flattering me."

"Gotta say your leader's got one helluva brain. This tactic's simple, but like super effective." Nico commented.

"That's Jaune for 'ya." Nora replied. "He might not have the raw power like we do, but he's got the brains to make up for it. and when he did his thing, that's where we come in."

"More like team JNPR's brain and brawns. Though, we're not that much of a brawn, I tell you." Ren added, much to Nora and Nico's amusement.

"Then all that's left is taking him down." Pyrrha said as she and the others prepped their weapon for one final assault.

"You got that right!" Nico said as she pressed both of her Buggle Driver's buttons before pressing 'A'. "Finishers ready!"

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **GIRI GIRI / JET / DOREMIFA CRITICAL FINISH!**

 **CRITICAL END!**

"Lift-up service's open. 2 people capacity only."

"We're in. let's go, Jaune." Pyrrha invited.

"Wait, really?"

"You said that you've always wanted to make an epic finisher, right?" she teased. "We just have to focus on our Auras to deal a heavy blow. Just like how you did in Emerald Forest."

"That really takes me back." Jaune muttered as he and Pyrrha grabbed the handles that the Jet Gamer armor generated below the gatling guns.

"Hang on!" Snipe said as he carried the two Huntsmen up in the air.

Brave held his sword in a similar manner to a flute player as its edge generated various musical notes, Lazer prepared his stance with his golden flame-generated sickles, and the Huntsmen, Nora and Ren, went first by jumping towards the downed Gamedeus once they charged up their Auras. Nora smashed the monster's head a couple of times with her Magnhild as Ren tore through his body and fired at its wounds. Next, Brave swung his weapon and spreaded out several music notes in the air. He jumped toward Gamedeus' chest and stabbed it. the music notes soon followed the stabbing before exploding and sent sparks off of it. Lazer then charged forward and seemingly disappeared in thin air as he swung his sickles, only for him to appear past the monster and caused several phantom slashes to injure Gamedeus. Finally, Nico had her charged up Bugvisor to generate a huge energy chainsaw and struck Gamedeus with it, creating a mortal wound that let out pixel sparks.

From above, Snipe flew around the area to gain a momentum for throwing Jaune and Pyrrha forward. As soon as he succeeded, he fired his Gashacon Magnum in its rifle mode while the gatling guns were autonomously controlled by the Jet Gamer armor. he also fired several homing missiles targetted at Gamedeus. Charged up with their Auras, Jaune and Pyrrha stabbed the monster once they landed and delivered a heavy slash before the missiles hit him. The heroes stood behind the exploding monster alongside each other. The threat had finally been neutralized.

However, the yellow samurai-clad Rider noticed something fishy.

" _ **Heheheh…"**_

The heroes were shocked to see how Gamedeus still survived the finisher. Lazer, who remained calm, asked. "Still alive, eh? Something funny?"

" _ **Even more than that, Rider… you just activated my trump card!"**_

The Game Field's ground began to crumble as Gamedeus covered himself with dark energy-imbued mist. His body became faintly bigger and wider, covering the entire crater. The mist soon dissipated, revealing his body to become some sort of a living fortress embedded into the ground. In his new form, Gamedeus' humanoid body grew from his humungous one, growing a pair of arms to hold his sword and shield. The huge dragon arms also moved again. He was also able to spawn Combatants and Grimms on his stead, ready to stand against their nemesis.

" _ **You may have pulled me deep into the ground to the point where I cannot free myself, but you forget about one thing: I am the God, the final boss of the Game World. I can grow my powers however I like, and so I claim this ground as mine for the taking!"**_

"Uhh, guys…?" Nora said.

"This again…" Snipe muttered. His HUD detected Dark Dust energy emitting from the further empowered kaijin.

"Dai-Shocker and their Dark Dusts…" Jaune muttered. "Can you guys still move?"

"We still got lots of juice. But we need another trick for this one." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, basically that Gamedeus guy just become an irony of my master plan." Jaune said.

"Seriously, though?" Ren deadpanned.

"We still have another one for this, anyway." Lazer said.

"Really!?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, but we need another Kamen Rider for that. It's using a joint power from a special Gashat of ours." The yellow Rider explained. "The thing is, our pediatrician's not here. We need four Gamer Driver users to make this work."

"Then allow me to fill in that position."

Another familiar savant voice came from behind the heroes. The man was none other than the self-proclaimed true God of the Game world Kuroto Dan, complete with his own Gamer Driver and a dark purple, prototype variant of Mighty Action X Gashat.

"Hoo, boy…" Lazer mused.

"Well, well…" Nico said. "Speak of the devil…"

"The prodigal CEO arrives." Snipe added.

"Kuroto." Brave greeted

"People." He greeted back. "To quote Tsukasa, I've already get the gist of what has transpired here. I shall lend you my hand for as long as I keep passing through the odds as a God of Kamen Rider would always do."

"Still quoting our Great Leader as usual, huh?" Lazer said.

"Have you prepared the Gashat?"

"Uh-huh. Ready to roll anytime." Lazer presented a yellowish gold Gashat. It had a uniquely-designed dragon head ornament below the handle, imprinted with a dragon picture and a text 'Drago Knight Hunter Z'.

"Splendid."

"Uhh, did he just claimed himself as a… God?" Ren wondered.

"Don't worry, that's just one of his quips. You'll get used to it." Nico said. "Just add him to your another-world-saving-weirdo list."

"Yeah… okay."

"At least we have another party member on the list, though." Nora quipped.

"I assume you four must be team JNPR." Kuroto turned to the Huntsmen team.

Jaune was the first to respond. "Huh? Oh yeah, umm… yes, we are! Nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Please, there's no need to be awkward." Kuroto said. "My name is Kuroto Dan. I hope we can further co-operate, all of you."

"I think it goes without saying that we'll save further introductions for later." Pyrrha quipped.

"You catch up on quick, Ms. Nikos. As expected of you." Kuroto said. "Very well. Shall we proceed, then?"

"We're ready." Snipe confirmed.

"Lazer, hit it." Brave ordered.

"One exotic reptile, coming up!"

 **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**

As the game screen appeared, a robot sentry rose out from it. It was a black mechanical dragon that had a bigger size than the Level 3 sentries. Some of its body was covered with silver armor plates and had several markings on its body; pink lines on the right breast and stars on the left, blue lines on the right shoulder, and yellow scorch lines on the left one. The right arm was armed with a blade, and the left arm mounted a rail gun.

The Gashat then emitted a golden light that materialized three more copies of it for the others to use. They then pressed the button again to execute another command.

 **BLADE!**

 **GUN!**

 **CLAW!**

 **FANG!**

"Skill level 5."

"Tactics level 5."

"5th gear."

"Grade 5, Henshin!"

 **GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **TADORU MEGURU! TADORU MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST~!**

 **BA-BA-BANG! BA-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BAG SHOOTING!**

 **BAKUSOU, GEKISOU, DEKISOU, BOUSOU, BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTIO~N! X!**

 **AGACHA! DO-DO-DRAGO KNI-KNI-KNI-KNIGHT! DRA! DRA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! LAZER! / BRAVE! / SNIPE! / GENM!**

As the others got off of their Level 3 forms, Kuroto transformed into his Rider form. Once the Gashat gate went through him, a dark pixel stream began to cover his body. Clanking voices were heard as he put on his dark armor. The appearance, to the Huntsmen, was surprisingly similar to Ex-Aid, except that he was all black with purple accents and several carbonite armor platings. His eyes were as red as a Grimm could be with white pupils, though it was less sinister considering his allegiance to the All-Kamen Rider League.

Next, the Hunter Gamer sentry separated its limbs to become sets of armor for each of the four Riders to use; Lazer put on both of the arm and leg armors with the latter had its clawed feet as his own, Brave with the copy of the right ones, Snipe with the copy of the left ones, and finally Genm putting on the torso armor, complete with its wings, tail, and head crest from the dragon's maw. With the augments of Hunter Gamer Level 5, the Ex-Aidverse Riders were ready to take on the boss fight. Only this time, Genm took place of the particular pink Rider who wasn't present in the arena.

"Whoa… they're wearing dragon skins, now!"

"That's Hunter Gamer Level 5. It's based on multiplayer games, so their stats are equally improved. They're specifically made for team boss fights like this."

"Shared power up, huh? I wonder…" Jaune pondered.

"I am Kamen Rider Genm. And it has been a long time since we've met… Gamedeus." He introduced.

" _ **The false God! Yes, I've always recognized that stench of yours…"**_

"Please, you wound me, Bugster." Genm said. "After all, you are the greatest mistake that I've unleashed upon the world. And with my Godly talents, I shall rectify my wrongdoings once and for all! To me, my warriors of justice!"

"Now you've just figured out how to make a show. Let's rev up the gear once more!" Lazer acknowledged.

"Proceed with operation… remove Gamedeus from the face of Remnant." Brave said as he brandished his blade.

"Mission… start!" Snipe commenced.

" **Challenging me once again? Very well. Minions, attack!"**

Gamedeus summoned the Dai-Shocker Combatants and several Beowolves, knowing that he would need to keep the Rider League at bay as he was embedded to the Game Field's ground itself. The battle shall be for the one who survived first as how it went with the previous evolved Cobra Kaijin. Not only that, the heroes saw how the sudden escalation further weakened the condition of the civilians who was still under the Husk influence as the Riders' HUD presented.

"The victims' life signs are critical! If we don't take him out soon…!" Brave grunted.

"So, you increased your numbers by further leeching over their life force, huh? How underhanded, you are." Genm mocked.

" _ **Says the man of great treachery himself!"**_

"Believe me, I am far beyond that now."

"Then we need to hurry. Genm, can we leave Gamedeus to you and the others?" Jaune asked.

"This Level 5 will do us just fine. In that case, you have to keep the grunts away from the main fight." Genm said.

"Got it. ready, team?" Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora replied with a nod.

"I'll stick with you guys in beating up the bozos. After all, I'm pretty good at mopping the likes of them in clean slate." Nico offered.

"Please do." Pyrrha answered.

"Here we go!" Lazer shouted.

The heroes began their assault against the looming evil force. Team JNPR and Nico cleared the path for the Level 5-augmented Riders to get through to Gamedeus. Once they went through them, it was up to them to hold down the fort. Jaune knocked over several Combatants with his shield and slashed the surrounding ones with his Crocea Mors sword. As a Beowolf lunged towards him, Ren quickly leapt from behind him and sliced its arms. He then shot the Grimm's back as it perished.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

Nico summoned her own bladed weapons, dual-wielding it against the seemingly endless wave of enemies. The Rider fearlessly slashed through them all with ease, and she proved how her 'clean slate' ability reduced a great number of them. Be it Combatants or Beowolves, they couldn't withstand the wrath of a game prodigy. Once she beheaded a Beowolf, Nora smashed its still-intact body with her hammer towards the unsuspecting Combatants, knocking them out to give Ren a chance to rain them with Stormflower's Dust bullets and for her to end it all with her grenade launcher.

Pyrrha then found herself back-to-back with both Jaune and Nico, surrounded by the horde of enemies. The Rider then activated her finisher to free them all from the predicament.

"Guys, charge up your Auras and follow my lead!" Nico ordered.

"Okay!"

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **CRITICAL END!**

With the assistances of Jaune's sword and Pyrrha's Xiphos blade, Nico swung her swords and sliced the enemies apart. Her weapons were dancing with a mix of dark and green energy drawn from both her Buggle Driver and Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat respectively. Said energy also empowered the two Huntsmen's weapons as well. Those who were hit by it slowly decaying into dusts, having their limbs corroded until they couldn't stand anymore. Even the Beowolves who were torn apart were inflicted by the fear as they barely moved away, only to be met by the tips of their weapons in the end.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

 **GASHACON SPARROW!**

Summoning her next set of weapons, Nico went on to assist Nora and Ren in fending off the Beowolves. It turned out that an Alpha was leading them, in which Nico quickly jumped towards and fired her weapons. She circled it around as she avoided its claw attacks. Nora caught its attention by swinging her hammer at it. the Grimm quickly blocked it with its arms, but that didn't stop her from giving more hits. On the other side, Ren was about to be done with the lesser Beowolves. He delivered a spinning slash and shot them while doing it, hitting the Grimms both nearby and afar. He joined Nico in providing a cover fire for Nora to back away temporarily.

 **ZU PAN!**

Desummoning her Gashacon Magnum, Nico changed the Sparrow to its sickle mode, matching with Ren's Stormflower in order to execute hit-and-run combo attacks. The Alpha Beowolf could barely keep up with their speed, getting consecutively hit in many places before kneeling down due to its wounds. Both of them threw their sickle-based weapons at each of its arms, kicking them to deepen the cut before slicing its arms off. Nico prepared her finisher once again along with Ren and Nora. This time, she pressed the 'B' button. She also resummoned her Gashacon Magnum and combined her Gashacon Sparrow into Arrow mode.

 **ZU DON!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **CRITICAL DEATH!**

A huge shadow casted below the Alpha Beowolf. From there, several green energy constructs of Ride Players emerged and pulled the monster into the ground. Nico and the others then fired their weapons at it, resulting in a large explosion that also hit nearby Grimms.

The dragon heads stood against the oncoming Riders, who were preparing their attacks and fired at them. In return, Genm fired his fire dragon breath as Snipe fired his railgun, each clashing against the blast. Lazer and Brave rushed past the blast to aim at the dragons' necks. The two swung their bladed weapons at them, slitting the dragons' throats that stopped the blast, enabling Genm and Lazer to disable the dragon heads. They then ran through the dragons and launched another attack at Gamedeus' main body.

Brave went against Gamedeus' sword. Using his Dragon Blade, he delivered multiple stabs that got him through to pierce the monster's body. At some point, he also required the help of his Gashacon Sword to block Gamedeus' unrelenting attacks. On the other side, Lazer attempted to break through his shield with its retractable claw that stood in his way. As the claw went towards him, he jumped and stomped on it. the Rider was able to make a shallow cut at the claw, but he would need more effort to completely cut it off. Ignoring it for a while, Lazer jumped at Gamedeus and delivered a kick barrage at his head. He would continuously attack him with both the Dragon Blade and Gun he was armed with. However, Gamedeus' shield claw managed to flail the Rider away, only to be completely cut off by Brave in the end and had his hand alongside his sword incinerated by Lazer's Dragon Gun.

All that was left is to penetrate Gamedeus' shield. Lazer and Snipe fired their Dragon Guns at the said target as the monster raised his shield, charged up with enhanced plasma energy output in tandem with each other's rail guns. Enhancing his defense, Gamedeus used the last of his dragon head's energy to form an energy barrier surrounding his whole body. It would surely take more than just a blast to take it out.

" _ **I am the ultimate boss of the Game World! Don't even think this puny attack will stop me!"**_

"Man, this guy's tough!" Lazer grunted.

"Little help, here!" Snipe asked.

"Taking on Gamedeus wouldn't work with little help, don't you think?" Brave asked.

"Then we'll make it bigger. In the meantime, you and the others wait for my signal." Genm flew using his dragon wings and summoned a giant energy dragon jaw to maul and pry open the barrier as Brave regrouped with the others, waiting for the right time to strike the monster down.

"Copy."

"So, Gamedeus decided to go on defense, this time?" Jaune asked.

"Correct. But on the other hand…" Brave checked on the Husk's life sign, which became gradually weaker. "This could be our last shot at saving them."

"I got something that I wanna try." Jaune said. "But we need to lower that barrier first."

"Working on it."

With the combined attack of Genm's giant maw and the rail guns of Lazer and Snipe, the barrier finally cracked open, giving them a chance to unleash their finisher.

"Wait for it…" Nico eagerly muttered.

"Now!"

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

 **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **CRITICAL END!**

"Follow my lead!"

The assault began with team JNPR attacking the monster all at once. Jaune and Pyrrha left a deep cut on Gamedeus' waist as Nora smashed a dragon head, electrocute it with her Semblance and blew it up with her Grenade launcher, with Ren stabbing his weapon to the other head and left several bullet holes on his wake. He then charged up his Aura to his palm and executed an Aura burst that crushed the said head. Jaune nodded to Pyrrha, instructing her to use her Semblance to levitate Crocea Mors, Milo, and Akouo respectively. She made them spun around Gamedeus' main body to gain enough momentum and severed the monster's upper half from the aforementioned deep cut. Nora and Nico then delivered a heavy rising bash with their respective hammer weapons that launched him high. Ren also shot the weakened Kaijin and enabling the Riders to initiate their all out attack.

Lazer and Snipe fired another powerful energy beam as Genm shot a huge fireball that encased the monster in a fiery bubble and exploded upon contact. The yellow Rider also assisted Brave in delivering a huge energy slash that tore away its remaining limbs. Nico then jumped and executed an infinite roundhouse Rider kick energized with a dark and violet clockwork projection. Once it hit Gamedeus, his body was slowly decaying into pixel bits before exploding.

However, his last words made the heroes remained oblivious. _**"This isn't over in a long shot, Riders and Huntsmen! My smallest remains will keep me alive, and I will never stop until I consume Remnant! Hail Dai-Shocker!"**_

And thus, the fight ended with the heroes' triumph.

* * *

"Did we do it?" Ren asked to make sure.

"Not sure. Considering what he said is true, we need to expect more. Especially if Dai-Shocker's planning another thing." Brave answered.

"But, we saw him exploded!" Nora quipped.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that this is just an icing on the cake."

From the explosion, orange sprinkles rose out from the ashes and was being absorbed by Genm's Bugvisor with a press of its red button. He then sprayed it into the Husks, restoring their vital signs to normal. This had Nora a bit worried.

"Umm, isn't that just like giving them more energy to get up again?" Nora asked.

Genm opened his helmet with his neural command, causing the emotive eyes to disappear and completely opened his faceplate with the goggles went up to the helmet's a bit leaned-back hair. The rest of the Riders also did the same. "Worry not. I've mixed the energy with sedatives. They won't be awake for a while."

"Well, that's great anyway. But, we still don't know how to completely cure 'em." She said.

"Our Level 1 form couldn't eradicate the Shocker Virus inside their bodies. What about your Level 0, then?" Taiga turned to Kiriya.

"Nada. If anything, Level 0's ability decomposed it faster than Level 1. But, it's nowhere near curing them." The latter informed.

"Which means only one thing, regrettably…" Hiiro sighed. "We have to quarantine them in here."

"Quarantine? How?" Jaune asked.

"With this…"

 **STAGE SELECT!**

Genm pressed the button on his Kimewaza Slot. By choosing the option 'quarantine', the Game Field emitted a surrounding red warning signs until the heroes went back to the clinic, where it was already devoid of patients who were fleeing earlier. All of the Husks were left behind in the Game Field, thus preventing the infestation from spreading.

"Wait, so you mean that we're leaving them behind in the Game Field?" Jaune asked.

"Correct." Hiiro explained. "We can't let them roam free in the city until we find the cure for their predicament. It's the only way to keep the infection from spreading."

"The special Quarantine Field function is made for this purpose. It's as tight as a nuclear bunker could be. I've built it with special codes that can keep the likes of Gamedeus from ever breaching it. rest assured, we will have enough time to do some research." Kuroto added, showing his Bugvisor that had already taken a sample of the Shocker Virus.

"I… I see."

"Guess it's the most reasonable way to do in our situation." Pyrrha said.

"Say, your codename is Genm, right?" Jaune asked the Rider.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that the name of a game corporation who makes arcade games?"

"Well, I am the CEO of Genm Corporation." Kuroto nonchalantly answered. "And I made those games, yes."

"Oh… wait, what!?"

"He's the guy!? Like… how?" Nora flabbergasted. "Now I'm starting to think that Remnant's actually infested with buck-tons of Riders, instead!"

"Nora, it's more like they've been deeply integrated to our society." Ren said.

"Well, I think we all know that part, already. I mean, we have the doctors over there as Riders, too." Pyrrha quipped.

"We got doctors, cops, explorers, gamers, reporters, and what else? Teachers? Oh, I think I'd like the last one, too!" Nora squealed.

"A teacher, huh? Maybe it could be a good thing since we can take the Dai-Shocker matters further. Especially, if the Rider could be our homeroom teacher." Jaune said.

"Right!? That would be totes awesome!" Nora smiled.

Suddenly, Kuroto's communicator rang. He put on his goggles to receive a video transmission, coming from Tsukasa Kadoya himself.

"Kuroto here."

" _I've just received several calls from the other Riders. They all said about infected people caused by the Shocker Virus. I'd like to conduct an emergency meeting with the currently available ones. Can you bring everyone to Genm Corp.?"_

"An emergency, you say? Along with the other Riders?"

" _Yup. We're going major on this one. The others are also working on their own ways to quarantine the Husks, I'd like to call them, in several spots. We can't ignore this matter further since this is about Shocker Virus. Who knows if Dai-Shocker could further weaponize it in any other way."_

Kuroto nodded. "Very well. I shall look forward to it. And yes, I have people with me. Among them is team JNPR."

" _Great, I'll be waiting for you. I'll inform Kyle and the rest right away. Tsukasa out."_

Dismissing the call, Kuroto informed the others, "I believe you've all been informed about the meeting we will have today, right?"

"We did." Jaune answered. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid that we need to postpone it for a while." He said. "Since this is an emergency situation we are currently facing, we would need to rearrange the meeting for this matter. It will be attended by the Riders you've probably met before. The situation has become direr as we know."

"I see. So it won't be just in here, anymore."

"These people are innocent, guys. And yet…" Pyrrha muttered.

"Hey, I get that a lot. I'm used to be a local citizen like anyone else, nut now I've granted with the power to protect them. We'll all get through this. I'm sure of it." Nico assured

"She's right. We all need to be cautious as ever." The blonde knight affirmed.

"Anything else we should know?" Taiga asked.

"Tsukasa shall be the one to conduct the meeting, and as usual he had crucial intels to share with us. In the meantime, I'd like you all to recollect yourselves in Genm Corp.'s lounge. Your classmates will also attend there, as well."

"So, a well-earned rest, then." Jaune said. "Let's go guys."

And with that, the heroes head into where the corporate building stood.

* * *

Roman retreated to an empty alley, where a certain Dai-Shocker general had been expecting him. Xiphon displayed his unmasked smug, knowing that Roman couldn't keep up his breath after the usage of the advanced Riderverse weapon.

"You've lost the bet, Roman."

"I know, I know… this thingamabob's never my aesthetic, anyway." The crime lord said as he threw the said weapon for Xiphon to catch. "But I gotta say, the red hood just keeps getting better than before. Even this weapon didn't faze her, for a bit."

Xiphon sighed. "Of course not, Torchick. People use sword-gun combo gears these days. And compared to this newly-assembled Bugvisor, that's not even close to archaic."

"It's Torchwick! But, uhh… guess you're right." He said. Suddenly, the Bugvisor's screen lit up as it received a certain strain of virus that survived Remnant's harsh environment. "What's that?"

"It means that our exotic reptile has done his job well." Xiphon pressed the Bugvisor's red button in its pad mode. The muzzle blew out dark particles that reformed the big bad monster that our heroes previously defeated, the demented Gamedeus himself.

"Have you received the Game Field's code?"

" _ **Yes, commander. Even if it wasn't that much, I have an information on how they could keep the virus from spreading. A smart move from the false God, but I shall savor this chance with our kin's survival."**_

"False God?"

"There was a warrior from the Ex-Aidverse who claimed himself as a God during his times as a Dark Rider. We shall prove his false Godhood by sending down the chaos that he had been overlooking this whole time. After all…" Xiphon displayed a holographic projection of the Husks that were laid dormant inside the quarantine Game Field. "We're gonna free the birds."

"Okay… now I get what we're trying to do. A fun one at that." Roman grinned as he got the gist of the plan.

"Yes, Roman. We'll have ourselves a break in."

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Whewieee! Finally! After months of struggling with college, I have conquered my time table once again! And here's the 22** **nd** **chapter of RWBY : DCD, everyone!**

 **Now, I know a lot has been going on with the past few months, the end of Heisei and the beginning of Reiwa Era, lots of Zi-O's beautiful mess (look, Zi-O might not be a masterpiece, but it did its purpose as an anniversary season and its enjoyable by far, okay?), and still hoping for more Decade and Diend content in Zi-O because I'm a total sucker for Legend Rider form aesthetics. Also, I can't wait for Kamen Rider Zero-one's scans to surface, even though it might still be a few months away.**

 **Now then, onto the review section… huh.**

 **Okay, now I kinda doubt you'll ever have your time to read this despite you being in your couch all the time, ninjarider1 or whoever you are, but let me make this clear: you asked me why was it hard for me to admit how TEWWIBLE (I'm not sorry hahah) my chapter is. Now I ask you back, WHY would I want to do that? WHY do you want me to admit that my story's terrible? Are you trying to make me stop because you can't just wrap your head in my story? Oh, or did your arrogance somewhat possessed you? We're really gonna need some exorcism, here.**

 **Now jokes aside, I do as I PLEASE to develop my own creativity. My dream goal is to become a story writer that could entertain people with enjoyable stories. I wrote this fanfiction to see how far I could go with that, I did this out of my passion to the series that I love and adore, I take any critics and advices from my readers, see if there's anything wrong or what I could improve from there, and that's it. I don't even have any intention on discrediting any author's works and all.**

 **And if you ask me, is my story ugly? I don't think so! Is it a masterpiece? It's yours to decide! But is it enjoyable? I believe so, and I want it to be! So why did I revise some of my chapters? Because I want to make my stories as a primary example on how I should write my stories in the future as well as the do's and don'ts of it. I don't want any of my ideas go to waste, especially if it could be used to make my story as believable as possible. I want to keep improving my stories one way or another. And as for the case of Chapter 2, I tried to fix it without breaking the entire story arc's structure as much as I could.**

 **Like what I said above, I'm not closing myself away from ANY sorts of criticisms, but if that's your excuse in being a jerk, then I won't stand by idly. And if you're trying to stop me from writing any stories, then know this: I WON'T QUIT. I made up my mind to finish the stories that I've started long ago. I have tons of people backing me up and there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me because you're like, 2000 years too late for that.**

 **And what's worse, you're using the name of an author that's actually DECENT enough to give me a real piece of advice on how I should develop and improve my stories! I mean, he reviewed my story with his own account, which made me able to PM him and talk the problems out. I gotta tell you, even if he had his own preferences in making stories, we could still work things out and give me the tips that I need to fix my stories. So how about you come out here and we'll talk this through the PM?**

 **Oh wait, you're reviewing this as an anon, did you?**

 **That was a dick move. Seriously. Dick. Move.**

 **So well, here's my answer; a longer chapter that I cooked up so I could still make my point here, and because I had a lot of fun writing it. Now, I'm not gonna say things like "if you don't like it, then don't read it.", but if you're still stuck in Chapter 2, I suggest you to MAN UP and read the rest of the chapters. You can't stop the evolution, baby. And if you're that Doomguy64 or its friends, cronies or whatever then remember this: you've just doomed yourself. Hah, get it?**

 **And to you, my loyal readers, let this be an example for us on being kind, friendly, and supportive to each other. There's nothing hard in doing that now, wouldn't it? I won't erase any of the reviews/comments you gave to my story because I want people to see how far I've gone with your support. If this sort of deragatory comment pops up again, then let this be a warning to ANYONE who's attempting to do it again: you've done nothing but embarrassing yourself.**

 **Ah man, what a resume…**

 **Now then, onto discussions; I've explained on how Lazer's humanoid Level 2 and Level 0 differ from each other, and that's because I think it's more believable if his Level 0 uses a Proto Gashat instead. Nico being a proper Kamen Rider is also a part on how the Riderverse characters developed over the course of time, because I'm a firm believer of "good Riders always (re)arm themselves with the best of their gears all the time." As for Kamen Rider Nico, I might be using that idea for another story of mine, so please look forward to it! Oh, and I finally made the debut for our loveable Kamen Rider Genm, so let's expect more of his Godly talents in the future!**

 **With the new threat emerged in the face of Remnant, will our heroes be able to prevail? How will the united front of All-Kamen Rider League solve the situation? And just what Xiphon meant of "breaking in"?**

 **As always, please leave your comments below and remember, BE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **Oh and please TRY to differentiate between constructive and destructive, because our mentioned fella' can't seem to do that. He didn't even bother to point things out from my story that left his details so vague, hence the "not very smart" review he wrote. Poor hooman.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
